La mas grande aventura
by Magus Cullen Nati Natu
Summary: Bella tiene programada todo su vida. Ella esta esperando solo realizar un viaje por el mundo sin importarle nada mas. Edward la ama desde siempre y se acerca a ella. Llegado el momento que decidirá Bella el viaje o Edward y que consecuencias traerá esa decisión en su vida y en la de los demás?
1. Chapter 1

**La Más Grande Aventura** Prologo.

¿Qué pasa si dejas ir la oportunidad de tu vida sin siquiera pensarlo? Si emprendes el camino que habías trazado desde que tienes conciencia, dejando atrás amigos, familia y la posibilidad de un amor, por seguir el que creías era tu destino y luego al volver te das cuenta que todo cambio, la gente que conocías no es la misma y ahora tu pareces estancada y frente a un futuro incierto sin saber como seguir.

Isabella emprende un viaje el cual fue su sueño desde siempre, lo había planeado día a día, lugar a lugar. Había planeado todo lo que vería y todo lo que disfrutaría, no estaba dispuesta a perdérselo por nada ni por nadie. Este era su sueño o por lo menos eso siempre creyó. Cuando finalmente vuelve de su viaje encuentra el que sabia ser su mundo todo cambiado, al principio no le dio importancia, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de todo lo que perdió, en especial a la persona que se convertiría en la mas importante de su vida y sin embargo no podrán estar cerca.

Edward era el amor de mi vida, lo rechace y después fue tarde… o ¿no? La vida nos daría una nueva oportunidad o eso parece. Si es así hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance y aceptare todo con tal de tener esta oportunidad.


	2. Capitulo 1: El comienzo (Parte 1)

Bueno les traigo una nueva historia y espero de corazón que les guste!

En principio voy a publicarla solamente un día y seria los jueves! Como siempre espero sus reviews, Besos, nati

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo. (Parte 1)**

_(Bella POV)_

Soy Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años recién cumplidos, en un año terminare el instituto y cumpliré los 18 años. A diferencia de todos los chicos que me rodean que quieren asistir a la universidad yo no presente ninguna solicitud porque me iría de viaje. Mi destino toda América, África y luego Europa o seria al revés aun no lo se, no lo decidí, pero todo el recorrido lo había planeado de las dos formas.

Recuerdo que todo este deseo de salir de mochilera se debió a una carta de mi abuela Lilian, la mamá de mi padre, me la dejo antes de morir:

_"Bella, mi dulce niña:_

_Espero que aproveches tu vida como ni yo ni Charlie pudimos hacerlo. No te ates tan rápido a nadie, trata de viajar, disfrutar y divertirte. Hay tanto en este mundo para ver y tienes que aprovechar tu juventud y vitalidad para hacerlo. El mundo es inmenso y esta hecho para que salgas a conocerlo no para que sueñes con cada lugar que te hubiera gustado conocer y no lo hiciste por las ataduras que te impone la vida._

_Mi dulce niña, hubiera deseado conocer la torre Eiffel, la torre de pisa, ir a la india, conocer Egipto, las ruinas del machu pichu y ciento de lugares que siempre admire en una foto pero no en la vida real._

_Te dejo el fideicomiso porque sé que Charlie nunca estaría de acuerdo con este camino que te propongo, lo tendrás para darte la oportunidad que no tuve de alcanzar cada uno de esos lugares, disfrutarlos y tocarlos. No solo desear conocerlos._

_Te amo mi dulce niña, con amor abuela Lilian."_

Todas las noches me dedica a leer una y otra vez la carta de mi abuela, su sueño paso a ser el mio y pronto se haría realidad.

Hoy estaba particularmente frio, tome mi chaqueta mas abrigada para protegerme del frio, baje a desayunar y ya estaba sola, Charlie (mi papá) seguro se había ido al trabajo, él era el jefe de policía de Forks el pueblo donde vivíamos y mamá, su nombre es Renée, era ama de casa. Me llamo la atención que no estuviera, pero últimamente no estaba nunca. Desayune rápido unos huevos revueltos con café con leche bien caliente y mas que apurada salí de casa para ir al colegio en mi vieja camioneta. Aunque proteste cuando papá me la regalo, era vieja y destartalada, pero tenía razón en algo, era de chapa dura y eso era más que seguro para mí.

Cuando llegue al colegio en el estacionamiento me espera Alice, mi mejor amiga, una pequeña duende divertida, risueña, algo diabólica según el momento, alegre, compradora compulsiva, su pelo era negro y rebelde, era bajita al igual que yo, pero su físico era mucho más agraciado, por así decirlo. Me esperaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa… ya daba saltitos en el lugar y me hacia seña con la mano para que me apurara. Suspiré profundo y acelere el paso tratando de tener mucho cuidado.

-¡Vamos Bella, apura! – exclamo y rodé mis ojos. Acelere mis pasos y no fue lo más inteligente porque creo que me pise a mí misma, no lo sé muy bien, pero de pronto sentí el piso más cerca de mi cara.

-¡Bella! – exclamo Alice.

-¡Bella! – unos brazos fuertes me agarraron y mi aprisionaron contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias James – dije separándome rápidamente. Mire a Alice y ella lo miraba con mala cara.

-Bella tienes una atracción natural con el piso – dijo James burlándose.

-Creo que si – no me dio gracia, en realidad James no era de mi agrado -. Tenemos que ir a clases – me excuse y tome a Alice del brazo -. ¿Se puede saber que hacia James contigo? – pregunte algo molesta.

-Estaba esperando a Edward que hoy no viene – la mire sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no viene? – pregunte algo decepcionada y Alice sonrió mucho.

-Ayer se torció un pie en la práctica de atletismo y papá le indico que se quedara en casa haciendo reposo – la mire con preocupación.

-¿Pero no es grave, verdad? – pregunte.

-Bella tu amor secreto está perfecto, incluso no hacía falta que no viniera, pero papá se preocupa de mas… ya lo conoces – sonreí, me sentí aliviada.

-¿Quién es tu amor secreto? – las dos nos dimos vuelta rápido y detrás nuestro venia Victoria me miraba sonriendo con burla como si hubiera escuchado algo muy gracioso. "Ni pienso decírselo", pensé para mí.

-No es tu problema – conteste -, nadie estaba hablando contigo – dije.

-Vamos Bella, se nos hace tarde – con Alice nos dirigimos al salón de clases.

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente y totalmente aburridas, aunque luego del almuerzo se hicieron mucho más interesantes, sobre todo para mi amiga. Estábamos dirigiéndonos a nuestra mesa habitual, ahí nos esperaban Ángela y Bree. Junto a ellas había un chico de ojos claros algo verdosos, rubio y pelo corto. Las chicas nos señalaron y nos miro sonriendo. Alice miro con mala cara y la mire sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? – me preocupo su cara, me miro un segundo y luego sacudió su cabeza.

-Si… vamos – dijo. Me encogí de hombros y caminamos juntas hasta nuestra mesa.

-Bella, Alice les presento a Riley – dijo Ángela sonriendo -, es un nuevo compañero, empezó hoy con nosotras – Bree lo miraba totalmente perdida.

-Un placer – dijo saludándonos con un apretón de manos a cada uno.

-Igual – contestamos con Alice.

Alice parecía algo incomoda, no hablo durante todo el almuerzo, no le pregunte que le pasaba porque seguramente me lo contaría cuando estuviéramos solas. Seguimos con nuestras clases y finalmente llego el final del día de colegio y de la semana.

-¡Por fin! – exclamo Alice cuando salíamos del salón de clases.

-Lo se – dije y me abrazo por los hombros.

-¿Te vienes a mi casa? – pregunto, no lo dude un segundo.

-Voy a dejar mi camioneta, sígueme y busco un bolso así me quedo a dormir – dio saltitos aplaudiendo.

Alice me siguió en su auto, guarde mi camioneta en el garaje y entramos a casa. Mamá estaba en living viendo televisión y sonrió cuando nos vio entrar.

-¿Contentas por terminar la semana? – nos pregunto sonriendo, se la veía muy contenta.

-Siii – Alice una vez más aplaudió dando saltitos y rodé mis ojos mientras mamá reía. El entusiasmo de Alice por todo era agotador a veces.

-Mamá ¿me puedo ir a dormir a casa de Alice? – mamá sonrió, creo que no lo pensó ni un minuto.

-Si no hay ningún problema – últimamente no había problema por nada.

-Vamos a mi habitación – tome a Alice de la mano y subimos a buscar mis cosas.

Estábamos buscando la ropa que me llevaría para su casa cuando sonó su celular. Sonrió antes de atender.

-¡Hermanito! – Exclamo y sonríe… disimuladamente -… - quedo en silencio por lo que supuse le estaría hablando -… podría ser no tenemos planes… - eso sonaba a que íbamos a tener planes -. ¿No podemos ser mejor nosotros solos? – Pregunto y puso mala cara seguro por la respuesta -, sabes que no me cae bien, en realidad me cae muy mal… - su mala cara no paso -… ¡con ella también! – Exclamo – está bien… si vamos… me debes una muy, pero muy grande – ahora sonrió.

-Ya termine con mi bolso – avise cuando corto.

-Entonces vamos – dijo Alice sonriendo -. Edward tiene ganas de salir, propuso que fuéramos al cine – íbamos bajando las escaleras -, lo único malo es que van James y Victoria – dijo con mala cara y a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea. La verdad que después de años de conocernos aun no entiendo como James puede ser el mejor amigo de Edward, son totalmente distintos.

-Solo serán unas horas, no es mucho lo que tendremos que aguantarlos – dije a manera de consuelo.

-¿Ya se van? – pregunto mamá cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras.

-Si – contesto Alice -. Espero no tengas que estar mucho tiempo sola – mamá sonrió.

-Podemos quedarnos hasta que llegue Charlie – mamá me sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

-No pasara nada, son solo un par de horas – beso a Alice y salimos de la casa para irnos en el auto de mi amiga.

-Después del cine seguro vamos a cenar algo – me miro unos segundos de manera fugaz – Bella no exageres… - eso fue porque tenia mis manos aferrados al costado del asiento del acompañante – no voy tan rápido – dijo mientras manejaba. Aparte de que mi amiga era compradora compulsiva también le encantaba la velocidad.

-Bájale un poco por favor – evitaba mirar por la ventana porque seguro me iba a marear.

-Bella – fue una advertencia.

-Sabes que no me gusta que vayas tan rápido, parece lo hicieras a propósito – proteste y cerré los ojos para no ver.

-Bella ya llegamos – dijo Alice riendo. Abrí los ojos y rápido salí del auto.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias Dios! Amo las escaleras de tu casa y el piso de entrada de tu casa y el camino y la tierra – dije de manera exagerada mientras Alice reía.

-Vamos Bella, deja lo melodramático para otro momento – reí.

Entramos a su casa y fuimos directo a su habitación para cambiarnos y ponernos cómodas. Apenas estuvimos listas fuimos directo a la cocina y ahí estaba Esme la mamá de Alice preparando la merienda.

-Hola mami – dijo Alice con voz de niña mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Esme.

-Mi pequeña duendecito – dijo abrazándola - ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio hoy? – Alice resoplo teatralmente y Esme sonrió.

-Horrible mami, me aburrí un montón – Esme la soltó y vino hasta mi.

-Bella cariño – nos abrazamos.

-Esme, que alegría verte de nuevo – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Nos tenías abandonados, hace mas de un mes que no vienes – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Mucho estudio – dije y sonrió.

-Ojala tu amiga se contagiara un poco de tu forma de estudiar – dijo y reí.

-¿Y Edward? – pregunto Alice.

-Tu padre lo llevo para hacerle una radiografía y asegurarse que realmente no tenia nada en el pie – dijo Esme y rodo los ojos -. Exagerando como siempre – dijo más bajito.

-Mami con Bella vamos a estar en mi cuarto – dijo Alice y Esme asintió -. Vamos Bella – subimos a su cuarto.

-Alice ¿Por qué estabas tan incomoda cuando conocimos a Riley? – pregunte y vino a sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Estaba viendo unos cd para poner música.

-Es un secreto pero no le puedes decir a nadie porque yo me entere por casualidad – dijo y asentí.

-Sabes que no diré nada – asegure y me sonrió.

-En realidad no se si es verdad porque no me entere de la fuente, pero escuche a Laurent hablando en un pasillo con María que Victoria estaba engañando a James con un chico y se llamaba Riley, cuando lo vi hoy supuse que era él – hablaba bajito como si alguien nos fuera a escuchar.

-Puede ser otro Riley – dije en el mismo tono.

-No lo creo – negaba con la cabeza –, dijeron que hoy se incorporaba al instituto y que Victoria estaba algo nerviosa porque iban a estar en el mismo colegio y el mismo curso – eso realmente era un embrollo, me imagino el gran drama que se iba a armar si James se enteraba, aunque no me gustaba para nada, ahora sentía algo de pena por él por lo que hacia Victoria.

-Ahora no se como podre mirarla con buena cara cuando la vea – murmure.

-Yo hubiera preferido no saliéramos con ningún de los dos – dijo evidentemente molesta -. Aun no entiendo porque Edward lo aprecia tanto – refunfuño.

-En verdad no lo entiendo son muy distintos – dije. Edward es dulce, tierno, considerado, aunque algo mujeriego, es un todo un caballero ingles, amistoso, educado, hermoso, muy hermoso, con unos enormes y bellos ojos verdes que me derriten y una boca tan sensual… "me estoy yendo de tema", pensé mentalmente.

-Bella ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho nada a Edward de lo que sientes? – pregunto Alice muy seria, algo raro en ella.

-Porque apenas termine el colegio me voy Al, que sentido tendría empezar algo si no voy a estar no se por cuanto tiempo – conteste.

-Ese viaje no tiene sentido para mi ¿En realidad es lo que quieres? – volvió a insistir, digo que volvió porque es un punto de desacuerdo entre Al y yo desde que tenemos 15 años y me puse firme en que lo iba a hacer y ella insiste en que no es mi sueño pero si lo es.

-Al no vamos a discutir de nuevo, yo quiero este viaje y lo estoy esperando desde hace tiempo, para que voy a tener algo con… - mire para la puerta – Ed – dije bajito – sino voy a estar dentro de un par de meses.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero discutir – dijo y asentí. Era lo mejor, íbamos a discutir seguro y no quería pasar todo la noche enojada.

Nos tiramos en su cama a escuchar música, a Ali le encanta Linkin Park así que eso estábamos escuchando, cuando golpearon la puerta y después dio permiso de entrar se asomo Edward.

-¿Qué hacen? – pregunto mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Solo escuchamos música para pasar el tiempo – contesto Alice. Edward me miro con su sonrisa torcida, para mi era la sonrisa que me quitaba la respiración. "Sexi Ed", así la llamaba. Me ruborice en el acto, lo que hizo que Edward sonriera bajito y sacudiera la cabeza como negando.

-Sé que no les gusta James – empezó y las dos pusimos mala cara -, pero traten de ser buenas con él, últimamente no lo veo muy bien – dijo y asentimos.

-Yo lo hago si me prometes que mañana nos sacas a pasear y solo somos los tres – dijo Alice.

-Déjame pensarlo – dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca, hermosa y carnosa boca y lo pensó un tiempo -. Esta bien, prometo mañana llevarlas a donde quieran para pasear – sonrió una vez mas. "Feliz Ed", pensé cuando vi su sonrisa.

-¿Qué vamos a ver? – pregunte y Edward me miro nuevamente, obvio me ruborice entera.

-Háganme lugar – dijo y se acostó entre Alice y yo. La cama era de dos plazas así que entrabamos perfectamente.

-No lo se, no tengo idea que hay – dijo - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto y sin decir nada se acercó al reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz de Alice, la cual estaba de mi lado por lo que para estirarse a alcanzarlo y ver la hora tuvo que estar sobre mi y su cara quedo muy cerca de la mía. Sentí la risa baja de Alice y Edward me miraba fijo a los ojos y luego bajo su vista creo que a mis labios. Respire profundo y mordí mi labio.

-No – susurro y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Desvié la mirada al reloj.

-Las ocho y media – dije bajito.

-¡Hora de cambiarnos! – Alice salto de la cama y logro despabilarnos a Edward y a mí.

-Las dejo entonces – dijo y se levanto de la cama. Antes de salir volvió a mirarme y me sonrió, nuevamente me ruborice.

-Bella, Bella, Bella – dijo Alice en tono de burla -. Edward esta de caza – entro rápido al baño y me quede mirando la nada. "¿Cómo que Edward esta de caza?", pensé. Me levante de un salto y golpee la puerta del baño - ¡Me estoy cambiando! – exclamo Alice.

-¿¡Que quisiste decir con eso!? – exclame.

-¡No te escucho! – canturreo y me irrite.

-¡Alice Mary Cullen, sal ya del baño! –exclame, no pasaron ni dos segundo que abrió la puerta del baño - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – quería una explicación y tenia que ser ya.

-Lo que dije, Edward esta de caza, tiene ganas de tener novia de nuevo y bueno esta viendo quien cae – me sorprendió, "¿viendo quien cae?", pensé lo cual no me gustaba para nada - Ya lo conoces, habla y coquetea con varias hasta que alguna cae y sale con él – dijo.

-¿Eso acaba de hacer conmigo? – Esquivo mí mirada - ¡Alice! – me estaba enojando con ella y Edward y mucho.

-No lo creo, solo estaba jugando contigo, te considera una hermanita – dijo y su respuesta no me convenció.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, no quiero hablar más de esto – dije molesta y entre al baño.

Cuando salimos ya listas, en el living de la casa ya estaban James, Victoria y Edward. Victoria estaba con una minifalda mas que reveladora, yo creo que cuando se sentara se le iba a ver sus braguitas. Alice iba con un vestido floreado en tonos azul y blanco con botas cortas de color marrón y su chaqueta marrón, yo con mis jeans una remera negra escote en v, convers y mi chaqueta negra. Edward estaba hermoso con su camisa en azul y jeans azules oscuros, convers y chaqueta negra.

-¿Están listas? – pregunto Esme cuando terminamos de bajar.

-Listas – confirmo Alice.

-Edward vayan con cuidado – dijo Carlisle mirándonos serios, me acerque a saludarlo ya que no lo había visto antes.

-Carlisle ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien – contesto -, es una alegría verte de nuevo – dijo y me abrazo.

-Mejor nos vamos – dijo James, Carlisle me soltó pero no tenia muy buen cara, creo que tampoco le caía bien James ni Victoria.

-Con cuidado – repitió Esme.

-Ali y Bella vienen conmigo – dijo Edward cuando íbamos saliendo.

-Oh… Bella puede venir con nosotros y luego me hace compañía – dijo James y lo miramos sorprendidos.

Edward me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el auto, para hacerme subir. Su auto era un Volvo S60R, lo único que yo sabia de autos porque Edward lo venia pidiendo desde hace meses y Carlisle se lo compro hace tres semanas, y de tanto que repitió el nombre me lo aprendí.

-Odio cuando James hace esas cosas – dijo cuando entro al auto.

-¿Qué? – pregunte y me miro por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa. "Picara Ed", pensé.

-Les voy a dejar elegir la película – dijo -. Victoria no se queda con nosotros porque dice que tenia otro compromiso así que solo ira James que nos encuentra haya – dijo y eso nos alegró tanto a Alice como a mi porque era uno menos de los que no aguantamos.

Edward maneja más rápido que Alice, mucho más, así que cerré los ojos, una vez más y me aferre del asiento con fuerza. De vez en cuando los sentía reírse cuando me pedían que me relajara.

-No vuelvo a viajar con ninguno de ustedes – dije cuando baje del auto y ambos rieron.

-Lo siento Bella – dijo Edward abrazándome por los hombros -. A la vuelta iremos mas despacio – aseguro y le sonreí como estúpida cuando beso mi frente.

-Vamos eligiendo la película – dijo Alice. Edward la atrapo con el otro brazo y también la abrazo y así nos llevo hasta adentro del cine.

Edward fue a comprar las palomitas y las bebidas mientras con Alice elegíamos la película, estábamos en ese cuando sentía que me abrazaban por la cintura, pensé que era Edward por lo que mire con una sonrisa pero era James y me puse seria en el acto. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba haciendo?

-¿Qué haces? – dije alejándome.

-Somos amigos, dejas que Edward te abrace y él es tu amigo, también yo así que no veo el problema – dijo riendo.

-Bella esta es tu bebida – Edward parecia enojado y me entrego mi bebida con un ademan bruto -. No te compre nada porque no sabia que ibas a querer – le dijo mirando a James.

-Ahora voy ¿Me acompañas? – dijo mirándome.

-Todavía no elegimos la película – dijo Alice tirando de mi brazo.

Alice me llevo hasta donde estaba la cartelera, James se fue a buscar algo para él y Edward quedo detrás nuestro con cara de enojado. Lo mire un par de minutos y su mirada aun estaba igual por lo que lo esquive. Fuimos a comprar los tickets cuando decidimos que ver, optamos por una de acción para no aburrir a los chicos… entiéndase Edward porque no pensamos en James.

Quede sentada entre Alice y Edward, mientras que James quedo del otro lado de Edward quien tenía el pote grande de palomitas saladas, las que tenían Alice eran dulces y no me gustaban.

-Lo siento – susurro James cuando su mano tomo la mía cuando quise sacar palomitas, Edward resoplo y yo me puse colorada. Eso sucedió tres veces mas hasta que decidí dejar de comer para evitar más problemas ya que la cara de Edward demostraba lo muy enojado que estaba.

-Si sale la segunda parte venimos a verla – dijo Alice emocionada cuando termino la película y estábamos saliendo de la sala.

-¡Olvide mi chaqueta! – exclame y cuando me di vuelta para ir a buscarla choque con James quien me tomo de la cintura con fuerza.

-Bella que hermoso rubor – dijo James y peor se hizo. Me aleje rápido para ir a buscar mi chaqueta.

-Yo la tengo – la voz de Edward sonó muy seca y distante, nunca me trataba así.

-Gracias – dije sonriendo cuando me la entrego pero no me sonrió.

-¿Vamos a cenar? – pregunto James.

-Si vamos – dijo Edward y salió de la sala a toda prisa. Lo seguimos por detrás.

Llegamos al restaurant La Bella Italia, tenia escaleras para subir y obviamente le erre a un escalón y estuve a punto de caerme cuando una vez mas James me tomo de la cintura para evitarlo y nuevamente me puse colorada.

-Te estoy salvando constantemente, creo que soy tu ángel de la guarda – dijo James riendo mientras me soltaba.

Entramos al restaurant y Edward me tomo del brazo, me llevo a un costado mientras Alice seguían a la moza hasta una mesa junto con James.

-¿Podrías dejar de coquetearle? Tiene novia – estaba muy enojado.

-Edward yo no… - se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos cenando Edward se dedico a mirar y demasiado a la moza que nos atendía, ella lo miraba sonriendo y el correspondía la sonrisa y de vez en cuando ella le rosaba su brazo. En un momento le entrego un papel, creo que era su número de teléfono lo que le dio, eso me molesto muchísimo, podrían ser más disimulados.

Di gracias que cuando salimos del restaurant y hasta que llegamos al auto de Edward no paso nada mas, no fue necesario que James "me rescatara" de nuevo. Aunque debo decir que era sospechoso que él estuviera tan cerca cada vez que me pasaba algo.

-Que descansen – Edward sonaba molesto y distante.

-Vamos a dormir Bella, mañana seguro se le pasa – dijo Alice.

Estábamos acomodadas en la cama de Alice, aun no me podía dormir y por lo visto ella tampoco por daba vueltas para un lado y para el otro.

-Quiero que me pase algo especial – dijo luego de unos minutos, me sorprendió el tono de voz melancólico y me di vuelta a mirarla.

-¿Algo especial? – pregunte.

-Si, algo especial – confirmo -. Quiero enamorarme de alguien tanto que no pueda vivir sin él y que nuestra historia sea especial, nunca me ha pasado nada especial – dijo y sonreí.

-Te aseguro que vendrá, eres especial – dije y sonrió. Quedamos en silencio y un par de minutos después vi que Alice se había dormido.

Las cuatro de la mañana y aun no me duermo, Alice parecia estar en lo mejor de sus sueños y respiraba tranquila, yo mientras tanto estaba luchando por dormir. Decidí bajar para tomar y comer algo. La luz de la cocina estaba prendida y ahí estaba Edward.

-¿Qué haces despierta? – aun estaba serio.

-No puedo dormir –conteste y fui hasta la heladera - ¿Estas molesto conmigo? – pregunte.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – pregunto y su voz sonaba molesta no se porque mejor no lo asumía.

-No lo se, pero lo estas – dije mirándolo cuando saque la leche.

-¿Fría o caliente? –dijo sacándome al jarra de leche de la mano.

-Caliente – respondí - ¿Puedo? – señale el sándwich que estaba comiendo, había dejado un trozo sobre la mesada de la cocina. Solo asintió.

-¿Por qué James dijo que es tu ángel de la guarda? – pregunto sin mirarme mientras ponía dos tazas con leche en el microondas.

-Esta mañana en el instituto casi me caigo, ya me conoces –dije encogiéndome de hombros y pude ver una atisbo de sonrisa.

-Parece que le gusta salvarte y estar cerca – dijo con tono de reproche – y parece que a ti también - resople pero no me miro, lo que menos me gusta son las manos de James en mi.

-Edward…

-Esta listo, toma – me corto mientras me entregaba una taza con leche -. Me voy a dormir – dijo secamente.

-No estaba coqueteando con él – dije rápido antes de que saliera de la cocina. Se dio vuelta y me miro.

-Eso parecia y él tiene novia no esta bien – aun enojado.

-No me gusta James, ni siquiera me gusta que me toque – asegure y su semblante cambio.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te ruborizabas cada vez que te ayudo? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Porque me da vergüenza tener dos pies izquierdos, odio que no haya nada y llevarme por delante esa nada y estar apunto de caerme – proteste y el sonrió.

-Yo adoro eso de ti – dijo -, me gustaría estar cerca para atajarte cada vez que pasa – sentí el calor en mis mejillas subir y el calor inundarme.

-Edward – susurre avergonzada.

Ahora estaba frente a mí, puso cada uno de sus brazos a mi costado apoyándolos en la mesada y quede aprisionada ahí.

-Bella ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto muy cerca de mis labios.

Sentí las mariposas revolotear en mi estomago de manera furiosa y su mirada clavada en mis ojos. ¿Qué decirle? Estaba totalmente enamorada de él, y Alice lo dijo una vez, una sola palabra mía y podríamos vivir algo especial, Edward era especial… así que… ¿Qué digo ahora?...

* * *

**Adelanto Capitulo 2: El comienzo. (Parte 2)**

_-No lo se, no tengo idea que hay – conteste cuando Alice me pregunto que veríamos en el cine - ¿Qué hora es? – el reloj de Alice estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de Bella y no era que no veía la hora pero era la excusa para sentirla mas cerca. Me estire por encima de Bella y quedo debajo mio, su carita con esa piel tersa y blanca tan cerca, sus labios rosados a la altura de los míos y sus ojitos chocolate mirándome penetrantes. Sentí una picazón en mis labios y mire los de ella, tan hermosos y deseables y ahora tan cerca. Mordió su labio de una manera tan tentadora, sino hubiera estado Alice acá me hubiera lanzado sobre ella, sentía la corriente eléctrica en mi vientre bajo y bajaba mas._


	3. Capitulo 2: El comienzo (Parte 2)

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Perdón por tener abandonada este fic! Les dejo dos capitulos y espero reviews! nati

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El comienzo. (Parte 2)**

**(Edward POV)**

Mi meta en la vida es ser medico como mi padre, es una eminencia en su área que es la cardiología, aunque a mi me gusta mas la cirugía de alta complejidad. Además de eso mi otra meta esta año de instituto es logra que Bella sea mi novia, la he esperado mucho tiempo y no lo había intentado antes porque ella quiere irse de viaje y siempre dijo que eso era su sueño y lo haría al terminar el instituto, pero ahora no me interesaba eso, lidiaría con lo del viaje en otro momento.

Estaba en la practica de atletismo, mi mente vagaba por esos ojitos marrones que desde hace meses no me dejan dormir del todo y desde hace un mes se había vuelto peor porque sin querer escuche una conversación entre Bella y Alice sobre mi y eso hizo que me decidiera a acercarme.

_FLASH BACK_

Una mes antes…

La habitación de Alice queda a un habitación de diferencia de la mía y obligatoriamente debo pasar por la de ella para ir a la mía, tenia la puerta algo abierta y sabia que Bella estaba con ella porque mamá me aviso que había venido de visita.

-¡Lo del viaje es una tontería! – sentí exclamaba Alice cuando me estaba acercando, parecia enojada y mucho -. ¡No entiendo esa obsesión y estoy segura que no es lo que en realidad quieres! – seguía.

-¡Basta Alice, no vamos a discutir esto de nuevo! – Bella también parecia enojada.

-¡Eres terca, tienes la posibilidad de vivir algo en verdad especial y no lo haces!- eso tomo mi atención, que podía ser eso especial que mi Bella podía vivir.

-¡No vuelvas con eso Alice ya lo hablamos! – exclamo Bella y ahora había algo de angustia en su voz.

-Vamos Bella, hace años que estas enamorada de él con solo una palabra tuya estarían juntos – "¿Bella enamorada? Nadie me la iba a sacar, aunque no es mía", pensé.

-Él siempre tiene alguien, nunca esta solo, las chicas se le tiran encima todo el tiempo – dijo Bella mas angustiada -, además si me voy de viaje a esta altura no tiene sentido después sufriríamos la separación.

-Bella sé que mi hermanito es algo mujeriego – "¿Están hablando de mi?... ¡Están hablando de mi! ¡ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI!", pensé muy emocionado – pero es capaz de sentar cabeza, sabes creo que él sale con chicas todo el tiempo porque ninguna a sido especial para él – "Gracias Alice", pensé.

-Podemos dejar esta tema – pidió Bella – ya no quiero hablar de esto – siguió -. Tu hermano no va a cambiar, le gusta estar con muchas chicas y no va a cambiar, además no soy su tipo a él le gustan como Jane y soy el polo opuesto de ella – aseguro Bella, y mis ojitos chocolate no podía estar mas equivocada.

Volví a mi habitación luego de eso y me tire en la cama, Bella me cree un mujeriego. Me quede pensando en las chicas con las que salí el ultimo año y me di cuenta que tenia razón, fueron diez chicas distintas y con duración variable pero no mas de dos meses, mas son las que fueron de una noche que mejor no contarlas.

"Paso uno cambiar mi imagen de mujeriego", pensé.

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Hacia un mes que no salía con nadie, absolutamente nadie cosa que James me reprochaba cada vez que salíamos solos, porque aunque James esta de novio con Victoria, cuando salimos solos seguro encuentra alguien con quien acostarse y no le interesa lo que estaba engañándola. Ahora me reprocha que no lo acompañe en aventuras, pero tenia que cambiar mi imagen.

La última con la que había salido era Jane Vulturis, era rubia de ojos celestes, no mucho mas alta que Bella, era hermosa no lo puedo negar y además muy caliente, la hija del director del hospital donde trabaja mi padre. Jane es aventurera y en realidad nunca tiene novio, no le gustan las relaciones a largo plazo algo parecido a lo mio, pero la diferencia es que yo por mis ojitos chocolate estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Últimamente James esta muy raro, y mas desde el ultimo fin de semana y ahora pienso que fue un error al confesarle que creía estar enamorado de Bella, porque desde entonces busca andar cerca de ella y eso no me agrada para nada.

-¡Mierda! – exclame cuando me torcí el pie y caí de bruces al piso, intente pararme pero no pude sostenerme sobre ese pie y caí de nuevo.

-¡Edward! – El profesor Anderson se acercó corriendo, estábamos en la practica de atletismo - ¿Estas bien? – lo mire algo molesto porque era obvio que no estaba bien.

-Creo que me hice mal el pie – conteste -. No puedo pisar – agregue.

-Erick ayuda a Edward a ir a la enfermería – Me apoye en Erick y dando pequeños saltos en el otro pie fuimos a la enfermería.

-Espero no se malo – dijo Erick, al pobre se le notaba que le estaba costando aguantar mi peso en él, porque lo que trataba de no recargarme tanto.

-Ojala que no – conteste -. Gracias Erick – asintió y me dejo en la camilla.

-Edward dime que paso – pidió Charlotte la enfermara del colegio cuando entre en la sala.

-Estaba distraído y creo que pise mal – comenzó a palpar desde el tobillo y sisee de dolor.

-Creo que mejor llamamos a tu padre y que te lleve al hospital – dijo y asentí. No me gusto mucho la idea, mis padres tienen una tendencia a exagerar cuando me lastimo o me enfermo.

Media hora después papá llego al instituto con mamá para que se llevara mi auto, porque ni loco lo dejaba en el instituto, le podía pasar algo. Me llevaron al hospital, me revisaron y no era nada grave solo un nervio fuera de lugar por haber pisado mal, pero así todo papá me ordeno estar en cama una vez estuvimos en casa.

-¡Twin! – entro Alice sonriendo - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto y se sentó a mi lado.

-Estoy bien, papá exagera ya se me paso – se acostó a mi lado y nos abrazamos -. ¿Bella? – pregunte enseguida y tratando de disimular mi interés aunque con Alice sabia que era algo imposible, ella sentía todo lo que sentía yo, no tenia forma de engañarla.

-No te gastes en disimular, sé que te gusta ¡Estas enamoradooo! – canturreo y rodé mis ojos, mi hermanita gemela es muy infantil en algunos momentos… bueno en realidad casi todo el tiempo.

-No lo sabes nunca he dicho nada – dije serio y ella sonrió.

-Somos gemelos, se todo lo que te pasa – dibujo una línea de mi cabeza a la suya -, estamos conectados ¿recuerdas? – pregunto.

-Lo se, y si creo que estoy enamorado y espero mantengas esto en secreto – dije y asintió -. También sé que últimamente estás triste – suspiro profundo y me miro.

-No me pasa nada especial – protesto.

-¿Especial? – no entendía bien a que se refería.

-¡Ay Eddie! – Era la única que podía decirme así, se puso de pie de un saltito – ¡No me enamoro, no hay nadie especial! ¡Quiero enamorar, sentir mariposas en mi panza cuando veo a esa persona! - exclama muy exaltada y batiendo sus brazos como si fueran alas de arriba abajo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por mi habitación.

Le tendí mi mano y la tomo sentándose de nuevo a mi lado – Te aseguro que va a pasar cuando menos lo esperes porque eres muy especial – dije y me sonrió.

-¿Vemos una peli? – propuso y asentí.

Después de ver la película Alice se fue a su habitación a estudiar y llame a James. Una vez más me molesto cuando empezó a hablar de Bella, sobre lo atractiva que estaba, que era una chica con la que se podía llegar a tener algo importante y para toda la vida.

-Tendrías que apurar tus movimientos – decía -, puede venir alguien y sacártela, es muy linda, tienes unos ojos especiales y un atractivo raro – aseguro y mis ojitos chocolate era mucho mas que linda.

-Bella no aceptaría a cualquiera – asegure, menos a alguien como James, lo se porque no le agrada siempre me lo dice, lo cual es un punto a mi favor.

-Hay chicos muy convincentes y varios en la escuela se fijan en ella – siguió y apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza por la bronca. Hacia una semana en el instituto estuvo contando que Mike por decima vez la había invitado a salir y para mi alivio no acepto -. Newton todavía la sigue por todo el instituto… y otros están interesados… - prefería cortar que seguir hablando de mis ojitos chocolate con el.

-James tengo que dejarte, nos vemos después – El punto de esta llamada era para pedirle me trajera las cosas de las clases que hacíamos juntos y con el cambio de tema en la conversación no se lo pedí y además tampoco le avise que no iba mañana al instituto.

Busque a Alice y estaba en su habitación con la música fuertísima, sonaba algo de Lady Gaga, y bailaba dando saltos de acá para allá, me quede mirándola y riendo hasta que me vio y se avergonzó.

-¡¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a la habitación de una dama?! – sonó indignada y avergonzada.

-Primero mis padres son los mismos que los tuyos y segundo golpee como cinco veces y evidentemente no me escuchaste porque tenias la música a todo volumen – reímos.

-¿Para que me buscabas? – pregunto y vino saltando hasta mi para plantar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Si ves mañana a James le pides la tarea del instituto – pedí y puso mala cara porque tampoco lo quiere.

-Solo por ti, twin – dijo y bese la punta de su nariz.

-Gracias duende – dije y la deje seguir bailando.

Estuve aburrido toda la mañana, se me ocurrió que podíamos ir al cine y salir un poco ya que podía caminar normal y sin dolor, por lo que llame a Alice y le hice la propuesta en la que estaba incluida mis ojitos chocolate.

-Si quieres salir primero te hago unas radiografías para asegurarnos que todo esta bien – dijo papá cuando se entero de la salida.

-Carlisle amor, esta bien solo fue una mala pisada – mamá trataba de calmarlo.

-Esme cariño solo quiero asegurarme que este bien – le dijo acariciando su rostro de manera dulce, mis padres eran muy afectivos, estaban todo el tiempo besándose, abrazándose y mimándose.

-Pero no es necesario no me duele y puedo pisar sin problemas – los dos me miraron, Carlisle con su cara seria como reprendiéndome y Esme con ternura.

-Sin radiografías previas no sales – sentencio papá y suspire resignado.

-De acuerdo vamos por las radiografías – dije y papá sonrió satisfecho.

Me llevo al hospital y me hizo subir a una silla de ruedas desde el auto hasta la sala de radiografías. Phil el radiólogo me miraba sonriendo mientras me preparaba.

-¿Tan mal estas? – dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la silla de ruedas.

-No – asegure -, pero ya conoces a papá me cuida de mas, exagera – dije algo molesto.

-Siempre se va a preocupar por ti, lo sabes - dijo riendo.

Era cierto, esa preocupación extrema se debía que cuando mamá estaba embarazada de nosotros tuvieron un accidente de auto, mamá se golpeo bastante, tuvo fracturas y luego de eso mi desarrollo uterino fue mas lento que el de Alice así que a diferencia de ella cuando nacimos yo estuvo tres meses en incubadora y según me dijeron estaba bastante mal. En ese tiempo Alice lloraba muchísimo todo el tiempo y solo se calmaba cuando la ponían junto a mí que era cuando yo mejoraba, según los médicos los hermanos gemelos tienen una conexión especial y creo que eso es totalmente cierto porque muchas veces parece que leyera el pensamiento de Alice y ella supiera cosas sobre mi sin hablarnos.

-Lo se – conteste -, por eso deje que me traiga y use la silla de rueda – conteste.

Luego de las radiografías volvimos a casa y mamá me aviso que Ali y Bella ya habían llegado, así que las fui a buscar. Poder pasar un tiempo más con Bella es algo que nunca me perdería, además era bueno empezar a estar más cerca de ella. Cuando entre me acosté entre medio de las dos, estar cerca de mis ojitos chocolate me pone ansioso… ansioso por hacer cosas con ella, una de las principales besarla.

-No lo se, no tengo idea que hay – conteste cuando Alice me pregunto que veríamos en el cine - ¿Qué hora es? – el reloj de Alice estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de Bella y no era que no veía la hora pero era la excusa para sentirla mas cerca. Me estire por encima de Bella y quedo debajo mio, su carita con esa piel tersa y blanca tan cerca, sus labios rosados a la altura de los míos y sus ojitos chocolate mirándome penetrantes. Sentí una picazón en mis labios y mire los de ella, tan hermosos y deseables y ahora tan cerca. Mordió su labio de una manera tan tentadora, sino hubiera estado Alice acá me hubiera lanzado sobre ella, sentía la corriente eléctrica en mi vientre bajo y bajaba mas.

-No – susurre mirando de nuevo sus ojos para que dejara de morder su labio, lo cual hizo y luego desvió su cara para mirar la hora.

-Las ocho y media – su voz sonó bajita y nerviosa. Estaba deliciosamente ruborizada y así era más atractiva.

-¡Hora de cambiarnos! – sentí que Alice exclamaba lejana y me despabile.

-Las dejo entonces – me levante y antes de salir de la habitación mire una vez mas a Bella sonriendo y se ruborizo de nuevo.

Hacia mucho calor, demasiado calor que fue a concentrarse en mi sexo. Era mejor ducharme y tratar de calmarme. Además hacia un mes que no salía con nadie, cualquier contacto o roce me ponía duro enseguida.

La salida no fue de las mejores, James no paro de seguir a Bella y estar cerca de ella en todo momento y realmente me había enojado porque ella se ruborizaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él y eso me mataba porque parecia que le gustaba la atención que mi amigo le brindaba. Me sentía terriblemente celoso en varias oportunidades tuve ganas subirla a mi hombro cual niña chiquita y llevarla a su casa para apartarla de él. Cuando volvimos a casa me sentía muy irritado así que subí rápido a mi habitación ignorándolas completamente, tanto a Alice como a Bella.

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y aun no me dormía por lo indignado que estaba por todo lo que paso. James tocando la cintura de Bella, salvándola, tocando su mano, insinuándole cosas…. decidí levantarme y comer algo, no había cenado bien porque estaba molesto.

Me prepare un sándwich lo corte a la mitad y deje un pedazo en el plato. La moza que nos atendió en el restaurante, Kate, me dio su número de celular, quizás era inútil tratar de tener algo con Bella y lo mejor era llamar a esa chica, ya que no vi a Bella celosa en ningún momento.

-¿Qué haces despierta? – me sorprendió verla a esta hora y mas la ropa que tenia, no se sino se había dado cuenta pero el short y la musculosa que llevaba eran diminutos y muy reveladoras.

-No puedo dormir –fue hasta la heladera - ¿Estas molesto conmigo? – su voz se notaba algo afligida.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – "Seguro que si le contestas en ese tono lo vas a negar", me reproche mentalmente.

-No lo se, pero lo estas – me miro cuando cerro la heladera con la jarra de leche en la mano.

-¿Fría o caliente? – dije mientras le quitaba la jarra y busque dos tazas para servirle. Sé que el tono de mi voz estaba siendo hostil, pero aun tenía el recuerdo de las veces que James la toco y como ella se sonrojaba por él.

-Caliente – respondió seria - ¿Puedo? – señalo el sándwich que había dejado sobre el plato y asentí. Sus ojitos chocolate están algo tristes y no me gustaba verla así menos si me esta mirando a mi.

-¿Por qué James dijo que es tu ángel de la guarda? – serví la leche en las tazas y las puse en le microondas.

-Esta mañana en el instituto casi me caigo, ya me conoces –es cierto la conozco, conozco esos ojitos chocolates y sus dos pies izquierdos.

-Parece que le gusta salvarte y estar cerca – reproche. Me molestaba que se ruborizara cada vez que él la tocaba, eso debería suceder solo conmigo – y parece que a ti también - no quería mirarla porque temía ver algo en sus ojitos que me indicaran que él le gustaba, aunque según la conversación que había escuchado ella sentía algo por mí.

-Edward…

-Esta listo, toma – la corte y le tendí bruscamente la taza con leche -. Me voy a dormir – o tratar de hacerlo si podía dejar de pensar en James, la cintura de Bella y las manos de él sobre ella.

-No estaba coqueteando con él – aseguro y tenía que mirarla, sus ojitos siempre son sinceros.

-Eso parecia y él tiene novia no esta bien – mas reproches.

-No me gusta James, ni siquiera me gusta que me toque – y eso me hizo sentir más que bien, sentí que toda la molestia se iba.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te ruborizabas cada vez que te ayudo? – me acerque lentamente hacia ella, creo que llego la hora de avanzar, tenia que acercarme y aprovechar la ocasión.

-Porque me da vergüenza tener dos pies izquierdos, odio que no haya nada y llevarme por delante esa nada y estar apunto de caerme – si supiera como adoro esa parte de ella que es tan frágil, me dan muchas ganas de estar todo el tiempo cerca y cuidarla.

-Yo adoro eso de ti, me gustaría estar cerca para atajarte cada vez que pasa – se ruborizo nuevamente y me acerque mas a ella. Este era el momento, era ahora, tenía que acercarme, ansiaba hacerlo.

-Edward – mi nombre en sus labios siempre me pareció especial, pero esta vez fue solo un susurro dulce y suave, parecía acariciarlo. Puse cada una de mis manos a su costado de ella apoyadas sobe la mesada y quedo prisionera de mis brazos.

-Bella ¿te gusta alguien? – mis labios quedaron a centímetros de los de ellas y sentía su respiración chocar con la mía de manera cálida.

-Yo… Edward… yo… no se… - titubeo nerviosa y aun ruborizada.

-Dime Bella, ¿alguien te gusta? – insistí. "Solo dime que si y que soy yo, ojitos", pensé.

Cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y me miro nuevamente – Me gusta alguien – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Dime quien? – Mi corazón palpitaba más acelerado, ella agacho su cabeza -. Bella – susurre tomando su mentón para hacer que levantara su mirada – dime – susurre.

Trago con dificultad, respiro profundo, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió de manera exquisita. Me acerque más a sus labios…

-Espera – susurro y coloco una mano en mis labios no dejándome avanzar -. Edward me voy a ir de viaje – dijo bajito mirándome con esos ojitos chocolate tan hermosos.

-Lo se y ahora no quiero pensar en eso – apoyo su mano en mi rostro.

-Pero cuando me vaya, si empezamos algo ahora… después…

-Igual quiero intentarlo – sonreímos y asintió.

Ella solo se quedo quieta preparada para recibir mis labios en los suyos. Los roce suavemente con los míos y cerro los ojos, di un pequeño beso presionando mis labios contra los suyos y me aleje, sé que ella no tiene mucha experiencia besando chicos o estando de novia, pensé ir despacio para que realmente lo disfrutara, pero no me espera su respuesta cuando en el momento que me aleje, ella se acercó de manera rápida y beso mis labios aferrándose de mi nuca con ambas manos. Apenas nos alejamos y sonreí para volver a sus labios y masajearlos suavemente con los míos, delinee la división de sus labios con mi lengua y su reflejo fue abrir levemente su boca por lo que aproveche y la invadí con mi lengua buscando la suya, la masajee suavemente. Su sabor es un manjar podría alimentarme eternamente de su boca, sabe a fresas o será el aroma de su piel o toda ella que se siente deliciosa. Intente alejarme pero Bella me empujo por la nuca acercando mis labios a los de ella nuevamente y seguimos besándonos. La tome fuerte por la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo mientras subió sus manos a mi pelo y lo tiro levemente haciéndome estremecer. Se sentía tan bien sus dedos jugando con mi pelo, tirándolo o acariciándolo. Luego de unos minutos terminamos el beso y apoye mi frente en la suya y respirábamos acompasados.

-¿Te gusto? – susurre aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Fue hermoso – dijo también en un susurro sin moverse.

De a poco abrí los ojos y vi a Bella con los suyos aun cerrados, sonreí y bese su frente y se abrazó a mi cuerpo, por supuesto su abrazo fue correspondido y quedamos así un par de minutos mas.

-Bella ¿quieres subir a mi habitación? – y me sorprendió cuando se alejó rápido y de manera brusca, pegando sobre mi pecho con sus puños.

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que buscas!? – exclamo enojada y la mire sin entender, solo… "Oh idiota, entendió otra cosa", me rete mentalmente.

Comenzó a caminar para salir de la cocina – Bella aguarda – dije tomándola del brazo. "¡Mierda que metiste la pata Edward!", me rete nuevamente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No soy una de tus amiguitas! – exclamo enojada.

-Aguarda ojitos, no quise decir lo que sonó y piensas – la abrace por la cintura desde atrás apretándola contra mi cuerpo, no iba a ningún lado hasta que me escuchara y me dejara explicar.

-¿¡Entonces!? – aun estaba molesta.

-Lo que quise decir es si querías subir para que pusiera música y habláramos un rato mas – sentí su cuerpo relajarse -, era eso nada mas…. bueno también besarte si me dejas hacerlo de nuevo – sentí su risa baja y giro un poco su cabeza para mirarme.

-Sonó a otra cosa – dijo mirando aun algo seria, no tanto como recién pero aun no sonreía.

-Lo siento no estaba aun en mis cinco sentidos – mordió su labio y la mire serio mientras le hacia señal de no con la cabeza por lo que lo soltó.

-Siento mi reacción - dijo apenada.

-Fue mi culpa por no ser claro – sonrió -. Entonces que dices ¿vamos a mi habitación? – comenzó a bostezar y se tapo con una mano.

-Creo que mejor dormimos – dijo sonriendo y sus ojitos ya mostraban el cansancio.

-De acuerdo ojitos – susurre en su oído y se estremeció - ¿Vas a tomar tu leche? – "Creo que eso sonó mal", pensé y sentí su risa baja.

-Creo que ya no me hace falta – contesto riendo.

-Dame un segundo que arreglo aquí y te acompaño a tu habitación – dije y asintió.

-Te ayudo – y entre los dos acomodamos la cocina.

Fuimos de la mano en silencio hasta la habitación de Alice donde Bella estaba durmiendo, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación se apoyó a un costado de la puerta mordiendo su labio y mirándome por lo bajo, no era difícil saber que estaba esperando que la besara y yo estaba desesperado por hacerlo de nuevo. Me acerque lentamente y comencé a besarla despacio. Lleve sus manos a mi cuello donde enrosco sus brazos y se apretó fuerte contra mi cuerpo mientras la abrace por la cintura y acaricie su espalda. Nos besamos un par de minutos más hasta que los dos quedamos sin aliento y algo agitados.

-Buenas noches ojitos – dije acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Buenas noches – respondió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego entrar en la habitación.


	4. Capitulo 3: Emociones

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Emociones.**

**(Bella POV)**

"¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ACABO DE BESAR A EDWARD CULLEN!", grite en mi mente luego de cerrar la puerta y comencé a dar saltitos en el lugar. Me quede quieta y en silencio, lleve la mano a mi corazón y definitivamente me estaba por estallar. Creo que ahora me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada porque mis piernas se empezaron a aflojar y sino lograba sentarme o acostarme literalmente terminaría desparramada en el piso. Lentamente me acerque hasta la cama de Alice, hoy hubiera preferido dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, pero Ali quería conversar un poco más. Me acomode despacio, me tape y recordé como sus labios acariciaban los míos, el calor, el sabor, el aroma y la sensación de su pelo rebelde en mis manos. No había nada mejor que eso.

-Bella… ¡Bella! – sentí un fuerte sacudón en mi cuerpo y me desperté sobresaltada. Una almohada se estampo en mi cara.

-¡ALICE! – grite mirándola molesta. Soy muy rezongona en la mañana, no me gusta que me moleste, mi despertar debe ser tranquilo y lento, ahora ya estaba molesta y seguro me duraba todo el día.

-¡Vamos a desayunar! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa que definitivamente no correspondí -. Te espero abajo y no demores porque hoy tenemos paseo – dijo y la seguí mirando con mala cara. Resople un montón de veces y me interne en el baño.

Baje aun de mal humor las escaleras, Alice estaba en la cocina intentando preparar el desayuno, ella es la reina de las compras y la moda, pero para la cocina uno debe ser extremadamente valiente y fuerte de estomago para probar su comida.

-Vamos a desayunar hot cakes – anuncio cuando entre y la verdad sentí algo de miedo, no quería pasar el día con dolor de pancita.

-Te ayudo a preparar la mezcla – dije acercándome rápido.

-No, no, no – dijo frenándome con la mano para que no siguiera avanzando -. Eres mi invitada y te voy a preparar el desayuno – dijo y sonreí.

-Buenos días – sentí la voz de Edward y se acercó a Alice para plantarle un fuerte beso en la mejilla. "¡Oh Dios! ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Cómo me comporto?", pensé.

-Hermanito – Ali correspondió el beso y se quedo mirándolo mientras avanzaba a paso firme y sin titubear hasta mí.

-Ojitos – dijo tomándome del mentón y sus labios se posaron en los míos con fuerza y decisión. Me quede helada… durante un segundo y medio, porque me colgué de su cuello y apreté su nuca para que no se separara. Me había olvidado totalmente donde estábamos o quien estaba.

-Mmmm… - sentí el carraspeo y sinceramente prefería no escucharlo. Edward intento alejarse, pero no lo deje e invadí su boca con mi lengua, realmente estaba siendo mas valiente que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida porque este era mi tercer beso -. Disculpen – esa vocecita era irritante. "Acaso no tiene nada que hacer", pensé -. ¡Hey! – exclamo y Edward se separo de mis labios.

-Ali danos espacio – murmuro sin dejar de mirarme.

-Espacio es lo que necesitan poner entre ustedes – dijo -. Bella necesito ayuda – siguió.

-Aliceeee… - proteste casi haciendo un puchero y me tiro del brazo.

-Twin ve a hacer algo – le dijo Ali corriéndolo con las manos.

-No quiero, me quedo con Bella – sonreí como estúpida y obviamente me ruborice entera.

-¡No! Te vas ahora, voy a hablar cosas de mujeres con Bella – sentencio Alice.

-Van a hablar de mí y tengo derecho a escuchar – siguió él.

-No, voy a hablar de mi periodo menstrual que justo ahora me….

-¡Cállate! – exclamo Edward tapando sus oídos y salió rápido de la cocina mientras yo reía. Ali se paro con los brazos en la cintura y totalmente seria.

-¿Qué fue eso? – exigió, resople y esquive su mirada.

-Tu retando a Edward – conteste.

-Me refiero a lo anterior – dijo molesta.

-Tu tirándome de un brazo para separarme de Edward – seguí y rodo sus ojos.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – me acuso con un dedo.

-Edward besándome… Edward y yo besándonos – dije en voz baja y totalmente ruborizada.

-¿Y como es que te saluda con un beso ahora si hasta ayer estaba enojado? – siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Disculpen – dijo Edward asomándose con timidez -, creen que pueden ir preparando el desayuno mientras hablan, tengo hambre – dijo y reí por lo que él me guiño un ojo y más sonreí, sonrisa que se fue cuando Ali me fulmino con la mirada, su mirada aniquiladora.

-¡Sal! – exclamo dándole la mirada aniquiladora a su hermano y Edward desapareció en el acto. Es un buen truco de magia, Ali enojada echando a su hermano -. Ahora tu – dijo señalándome – me explicas en que momento paso esto.

-¿Puedo ir cocinando mientras te cuento? – asintió aun mirándome enojada. Ya tenia preparada algo de la mezcla la probé y la verdad tendría que hacerla de nuevo no sabía nada bien. Sentí el pie de Ali golpear contra el piso en señal de impaciencia, estaba apunto de lanzarme a un león enjaulado -. ¿Te parece si vamos a comprar unos muffins de chocolate y de arándanos? – Ali tomo aire profundo y se noto que estaba apunto de largarme algún grito o algo por el estilo.

-¡Yo los compro! – exclamo Edward y las dos lo miramos sorprendidas.

-¡¿Edward Anthony Cullen?! ¡¿Estabas escuchando?! – otra vez me guiño el ojo y reí, esto era tan infantil pero me fascinaba.

-Por supuesto – dijo -. Yo voy a comprar y ustedes hablan – dijo y entro despacio a la cocina -. Solo una cosa – dijo y se acercó rápido hasta mí tomándome de la nuca con fuerza y me planto un fuerte beso en mis labios, no me quede atrás y también tome su nuca correspondiendo el beso.

El pie de Ali resonó en el piso – Por favor, ya basta, esto es vergonzoso – dijo en tono de suplica. Edward me soltó y salió sonriendo de la cocina.

-Siéntate, preparo el café y te cuento – Ali asintió -. Anoche no me podía dormir y decidí bajar a tomar algo para conciliar el sueño y me encontré con Edward que tampoco podía dormir, aun parecia enojado conmigo por lo que le pregunte porque estaba enojado, me dijo que no era así, pero se notaba en el tono de su voz. Luego me pregunto porque James decía ser mi ángel de la guarda y le conté que me sujeto cuando casi me caigo en el instituto y bueno parece que no le gusta mucho que James este cerca mio… la cosa va de que me pregunto si me gustaba alguien – seguí contando – le conteste que me gustaba alguien, insistió en saber quien y se dio cuenta y me beso… - Ali sonrió – y eso… - espere que Ali terminara de procesar. Y lo hizo…

-¡Que alegría, que alegría, que alegría! – Daba saltitos mientras aplaudía – Yo sabia que tenia que pasar, después de todos hace mucho se gustan – comenzó a revolotear a mi alrededor y si seguía hacia me iba a marear.

-Alice para ya por favor – pedí y me saco la lengua.

-¿Estas contenta? – pregunto y mi sonrisa se hizo enorme.

"Mi viaje", pensé – No tendría que seguir – murmure.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Ali seria y ahora sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho, porque le haría esto a él, en un año me iría de viaje y no lo vería por mucho tiempo… por años…

-El viaje Ali – dije con lagrimas en los ojos -, para que someterlo a una relación que tiene fecha de vencimiento – dije tratando de mostrar mi punto.

-No sabes lo que puede pasar en un año, a lo mejor no puedes viajar o él puede acompañarte o se dan las cosas de alguna manera…. – decía ella.

-Mejor vuelvo a mi casa – comencé a correr hacia las escaleras y gracias a Dios hoy mis pies se comportaron como debían.

-¡Espera Bella! – exclamo Alice pero no me detuve. Llegue a su habitación y comencé a guardar mis cosas. Era mejor que no pasara nada entre nosotros, no quería lastimarlo, a la larga terminaría arruinando la amistad con Ali también.

-Bella – estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y no quería ver a Edward ahora, no era lo mejor -. Quedamos en salir de paseo con Alice, el desayuno esta listo y esperándonos – dijo y negué con la cabeza.

-Me voy a mi casa – esquive su mirada y termine de preparar mi bolso.

-¿Por qué? – parecia desorientado por mi decisión.

-Lo nuestro no va a funcionar, en un año me voy de viaje y esto no va a llegar a ningún lado – Edward suspiro fuerte.

-Lo se y anoche te dije que no quería pensar en eso y quería intentarlo – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, grandes, cálidas y suaves -. No lo pienses, lidiaremos con eso cuando llegue el momento – me brindo una sonrisa torcida arrebatadora, acá esta otra vez "sexy Ed", pensé. Pensaba decir algo inteligente y acertado para hacerlo desistir del intento, pero una vez sentí sus labios en los míos mi mente se fue a un lugar donde lo único que importaba era Edward, sus labios en los míos, su cuerpo pegado al mio y mi corazón acelerado - ¿Lo vamos a intentar? – se había alejado apenas y ahora volvió a mis labios.

Se separo para respirar – Si – susurre.

-Vamos – y me saco de mi idilio… "¿Qué me había preguntado?", pensé.

-Edward – lo llame mientras de la mano salíamos de la habitación - ¿Qué me preguntaste? – se largo a reír.

-No interesa, la respuesta es lo único importante – contesto -. Ojitos chocolate – lo mire sonriendo -, eres hermosa – dijo y me ruborice entera.

-Dime a que respondí que si – dije plantándome de un salto frente a él.

-A que lo intentaríamos… de verdad quiero hacerlo – dijo delineando mi nariz con su dedo.

-¡Pueden apurarse que tengo hambre! – sentimos exclamaba Alice y reímos.

-De acuerdo lo intentamos – dije tirando de la mano de Edward y guiándolo para el comedor donde nos esperaba Alice sentada a la mesa.

Nos estábamos por sentar en la mesa cuando sentí que Alice tiraba de una de mis manos, Edward la miro sorprendido y tiro de mi otra mano.

-Se sienta a mi lado – sentencio Alice y volvió a tirarme.

-No, se sienta a mi lado – esto si ya era demasiado infantil, Edward tiro de mi otra mano.

-Es mi mejor amiga – dijo Alice.

-Es mi novia – mire sorprendida a Edward.

-¡Soy tu novia! ¿¡Es tu novia!? – exclamamos con Alice al mismo tiempo.

-¿Bella que pensabas significaba que lo intentáramos? – mordí mi labio.

-Aun así sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y eso lleva mas tiempo que su noviazgo así que vale mas, se sienta conmigo – Alice termino ganando y termine sentada a su lado.

"¡Oh Dios mio, bendito! ¡Soy novia de Edward!", exclame en mi mente y es mi primer novio y es oficial.

El fin de semana pasó con Alice, Edward y yo dando vueltas por Port Ángeles, Forks y la Push, aunque a Edward no le gustaba mucho La Push. Lo bueno es que James no apareció en todo el fin de semana lo que era algo inusual, porque sabía pasársela todo el tiempo con Edward.

Dentro de unos minutos me tendría que ir a casa, era domingo y eran las ocho de la noche, estábamos los tres en los sillones viendo el canal de la moda, en realidad lo veía Ali mientras yo miraba a Edward jugar con mis manos entre las suyas. Acariciaba mis dedos, los delineaba, los besaba y volvía a empezar.

-Ali voy a buscar mis cosas – dije y me miro sonriendo, mi mano aun seguía en la de Edward y la acariciaba.

-Te acompaño a buscarlas – asentí -. Ya vuelvo – susurre mirando a Edward y me tomo de la nuca para acercarme a él y besarme. Sus besos nunca eran recatados, ni suaves y me fascinaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Bella? – nos separamos rápido y vimos a Esme mirándonos raro, como… no lo se… raro… y luego sonrió y mucho.

-Tu y Bella – dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward y el asintió mientras se ponía de pie y me abrazaba. "Trágame tierra", pensé. Sus padres parecían estar contentos por esto, pero una nunca sabe.

-Bella se iba ya, es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir al instituto – dijo Ali y le sonreí a manera de agradecimiento – Vamos Bella – asentí y la seguí por la escaleras.

Cuando volvimos con mis cosas listas Edward estaba sentado en el living con sus padres conversando.

-Voy a llevar a Bella – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

-Despacio Edward – advirtió Esme y lo agradecí.

Me tomo de la mano luego que salude a todos y me llevo hasta su auto. Fuimos el camino escuchando música mientras Edward me interroga. Mi color, libro, película, actores, música, lugares y demás favoritos. Cuando llegamos a casa se bajo a abrirme la puerta.

-Mañana te paso a buscar – dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba mi cintura y yo me aferraba de su camisa.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres? – corrió mi pelo para un costado y acaricio mi cuello.

-Están contentos por nosotros – nos miramos a los ojos -. Tendríamos que decirle a tus padres – dijo reclinándose sobre mi cuello y comenzó a dar besos muy chiquitos pero que enviaban una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward… - apenas reconocí mi voz, salió en un gemido muy vergonzoso y mi respiración se agito cuando beso el medio de mi clavícula.

-¿Te gusta Bella? – susurro ahora en mi oído –. ¿Te gusta cuando te beso así? – beso detrás de oreja y sentí su respiración pesada.

-Siii… - esto era vergonzoso no podía estar tan agitada así y encima apenas podía hablar claro.

-Ojitos es hora de que entres a tu casa – dijo Edward y busco mis labios y de manera automática mis manos fueron a su nuca para apretarla con fuerza.

Una de sus manos estaba en mi nuca un poco enredada en mi pelo la otra un poco mas debajo de mi cintura, prácticamente lo sentía en mis nalgas apretándome contra el, tomo mi labio inferior con sus dientes y los tiro levemente soltándolo mirándome durante un segundo sonriendo, luego tomo el labio de arriba de la misma manera y también lo tiro, seguro eso tendría consecuencias. Su respiración se agito y devoro mi boca con la suya, su lengua nuevamente al fondo de mi garganta masajeando mi lengua con la suya, su sabor me deleitaba, nunca pensé que tanto intercambio de saliva podía ser tan exquisito. Dejo mis labios y empezó a besar suavemente mis mejillas calientes por el rubor, seguro fue la punta de su lengua lo que sentí acariciar mi mejilla y dejarla algo húmeda, bajo a mi garganta y el suspiro profundo que salió de su garganta hizo poner mi piel de gallina, bajo hasta mi cuello dando besos húmedos, delineo mi clavícula hasta el centro y busco mis labios de nuevo. Mis dedos jugaban con su pelo suave y rebelde. Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas y me separo un poco cuando soltó mis labios.

-Es mejor que entres – yo aun respiraba agitada y tenia los ojos cerrados.

Nos abrazamos y varios minutos después entre a mi casa y con una gran sonrisa, mi corazón acelerado, mis labios húmedos por los besos de Edward y mi cuerpo mucho mas caliente de lo habitual.

-Bella, a mí me gusta Edward pero si tu padre los encuentra afuera de esa manera tendrás problemas – dijo mamá, me di vuelta rápido ya que estaba cerrando la puerta y la mire sorprendida -. Tienes los labios rojos e hinchados – dijo mamá en tono de burla y por reflejo lleve una mano a mi boca. Mamá se largo a reír y una vez más me ruborice por la vergüenza.

-Me voy a duchar – dije tratando de rehuir de mamá.

-No señorita – dijo y me detuve antes de subir las escaleras -. Bella, cariño, estuvieron cerca de diez minutos afuera, no esta mal besarse pero tienen que ser mas cuidadosos, no es manera de estar en la calle – dijo y mas me ruborice -, si Charlie hubiera llegado en ese momento hubieran tenido serios problemas – me reprendió.

-Lo siento, voy a ser más cuidadosa – dije.

Subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación iba a cerrar la puerta cuando mamá entro, no sentí que me seguía.

-Bella cariño… Edward es tu novio – aseguro y asentí sonriendo -. Y es tu primer novio – nuevamente asentí -. Sabes sé que Edward sale con muchas chicas o salía con muchas chicas y tu padre también lo sabe, por algo es el jefe de policía, así que vas a tener que andar con cuidado porque creo que a Charlie mucho no le va a gustar la idea.

-Edward es bueno – asegure.

-No digo que sea malo Bella, pero tiene mucha mas experiencia que tu, así que ve con cuidado – pidió y asentí.

-Voy a estar bien mamá, creo que él tiene mas que perder que yo – dije encogiéndome de hombros y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – se sentó en mi cama y me senté a su lado.

-Por el viaje – dije señalando con la cabeza la pared donde estaba la pizarra con todas las fotos y algunos mapas.

-¿Él lo sabe? – pregunto y asentí.

-Dice que no le importa que igual quiere intentarlo - dije

-Si te hace feliz debes intentarlo – dijo y la abrace.

Me duche una vez mamá salió de mi habitación, me puse mi pijama que solo era un short viejo con una remera vieja y me puse a terminar un trabajo que debía entregar. Estaba concentrada en mi trabajo cuando sentí el ruido en mi ventana y más me asuste cuando vi una sombra.

-¿Edward? – susurre y encendí la luz de arriba para iluminar mas. Me apure a abrir la ventana y entro -. ¿Sabes que tengo una puerta en la que puedes tocar, te abrimos, entras y subes las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación como cualquier persona normal? – se largo a reír, una risa contenida porque calculo no quería hacer ruido.

-Se todo eso ¿Pero veo que no tienes idea la hora que es? – en esto tenia toda la razón -. Ya es medianoche y la patrulla de Charlie esta estacionada en la entrada – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo por el cuello -. Calculo que no pasaría de golpear la puerta y volver a mi casa – se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Mi pecho empezó a bajar y subir con fuerza.

La forma que sus labios presionan mi piel, me brindan tanto placer y calor, los rosaba muy despacio enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo y se sentía extremadamente bien. Comenzó a subir una mano por el costado de mi cuerpo muy lentamente y me agite más cuando la sentí pasar muy cerca de mi seno.

-Me fascina tu aroma – susurro sobre mi cuello y me estremecí entera -. Bella, eres hermosa – otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Edward – necesite respirar profundo, mi voz estaba vergonzosamente ronca -, es mejor parar – dije cuando recordé lo que mamá había visto cuando me dejo mas temprano.

-¿En verdad quieres parar? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y asentí.

-Mamá nos vio hoy cuando me trajiste mas temprano – dije mientras lentamente ponía un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Debo reconocer que me olvide que estábamos a la vista de todos – me dio un pequeño beso, me soltó y se acostó en mi cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza - ¿Por qué aun estabas despierta? – le sonreí y me senté frente a mi computadora.

-Estaba terminando el trabajo de ciencias – levanto una ceja - ¿Lo hiciste? – asintió.

-Bella, debo decir que siempre pensé que eras más responsable, hacerlo ahora es muy sobre la hora – dijo con tono de burla, di el click y empezó la impresión.

-Soy muy responsable, solo fue un desliz, mi fin de semana fue algo inusual – me miro algo serio y me llamo la atención.

-¿Inusual bueno o inusual malo? – pregunto con algo de duda.

Suspire profundo, me pare y me apoye en mi escritorio – Inusual muy bueno… más bien excelente – sonrió plenamente. "Feliz Ed", en todo su esplendor, no se con cual de sus sonrisas quedarme.

-¿Por qué fue tan excelente? – se sentó en el borde de la cama y la expresión de su cara era juguetona.

-Porque me besaron, un chico que me fascina – "Uf, tanta sinceridad no se de donde salió", pensé. Sentía mi rostro acalorado y seguro era por el rubor que lo cubría. "Oh acá viene de nuevo", pensé cuando Edward se puso de pie y camino lento hasta mi para abrazar mi cintura. Me miro por un momento y luego acaricio mi rostro.

-Yo también bese a una chica que se a convertido en una droga para mi – dijo y empezó a besarme, pero era un beso distinto, fue suave, delicado, sus manos quietas en mi cintura y sus labios tranquilos disfrutando de los míos -. Tendría que irme – dijo cuando se separo -, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti - dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi rostro.

-Pero te tienes que ir, es tarde y debemos dormir – y me miro por lo bajo, luego miro la cama y me sonrió.

-Oh puedo quedarme contigo esta noche – me dejo sin palabras, no es que fuera a desperdiciar el estar con él, pero ¿pasar la noche juntos? Aun no estaba segura de eso.

-Mañana hay clase – dije sonriendo.

-¿Ultimo beso? – dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-De acuerdo – dije. Apenas termine de hablar sus labios se posaron en los míos y nuevamente fue un beso suave y tranquilo, como suaves caricias en la piel, pero enviando miles de emociones directo a mi corazón.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 4: Sospechas._

_-¿Te peleaste con James? – pregunto Alice cuando estábamos almorzando._

_ -No, pero esta raro – dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia. Tenia la mano de Bella en las mías y la acaricia suavemente -. Crees que algo le pasa – asegure._

_ -Sip, me parece que no esta ha gusto con el noviazgo – dijo Alice y me sorprendió._

_ -¿Por qué tendría que no gustarle nuestro noviazgo? – pregunto Bella._

* * *

Bueno chikis espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capitulos y espero con ansias las nuevas reviews.

Besos, nati ;)


	5. Capitulo 4: Sospechas

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Buen domingo! Dos capitulos para disfrutar! nati

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Sospechas.**_

**_(Edward POV)_**

Cuando salí de la casa de Bella iba con mi corazón palpitando furiosamente, la verdad no entendía como no explotaba en este momento. Busque mi Volvo que había dejado estacionado a dos cuadras de distancia y volví a casa, todos estaban ya acostados y la casa estaba en silencio.

"Mañana vamos juntos al instituto, te paso a buscar" - no la dejaría andar mucho en esa cacharro que tiene por transporte.

A las siete y media estuve puntual en la puerta de su casa, cuando toque el timbre me atendió Renée y fue con una gran sonrisa. Tuve que esperar que Bella se terminara de cambiar porque se había quedado dormida.

-Edward – me llamo Renée, estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina -. Ya le falta poco – aviso, la había ido a buscar por segunda vez -. Me dijo Bella que están de novios – aseguro.

-Así es Renée, se lo pedí el sábado – dije y sonrió.

-Creo que seria conveniente que vengas esta noche a cenar y de paso le informan a Charlie – estaba seria, solo espero que no se opongan, sé que saben que tengo mucha mas experiencia que Bella en esto de las relaciones, aunque en realidad mis relaciones no son largas -. Charlie puede que no este muy de acuerdo pero van a tener que darle tiempo – dijo y asentí.

-No hay problema, esta noche vengo así hablamos – confirme. Bella apareció en la cocina, radiante, hermosa y con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de entrar en el auto nos saludamos como correspondía con un largo beso, dentro del auto para que nadie nos viera y ella no tuviera problemas. Llegamos al instituto y cuando la vieron bajar de mi auto y más cuando me vieron abrazarla muchos nos miraban sorprendido. Bella no es del tipo de chicas con las que suelo salir, pero era mucho mas hermosa que cualquiera de ellas.

-¿Edward? ¿Bella? – nos dimos vuelta aun abrazados y ahí estaba James con Victoria mirándonos sorprendidos.

-James, Victoria ¿Cómo están? – pregunte, pero no respondía.

-Hola – fue el saludo de Bella.

-Se los ve muy cariñosos – dijo Victoria en tono de burla y me molesto bastante el comentario.

-Es normal si estoy con mi novia – dije con seriedad y vi la cara de Bella tomar un maravilloso color rosado.

-¿Novios? – pregunto James y parecia que le molestaba.

-Si, estamos de novios – contesto Bella y estaba tan contenta con esto, yo había estado preocupado de que se arrepintiera por su viaje, pero solo lo dudo un momento.

-¡Aaay! Que hermosos tortolitos – esa era la pequeña duende.

-¡Alice! –exclamo Bella y me soltó para abrazarla.

-Vamos a clases o llegamos tarde – les dije y asintieron. Estábamos juntos en la mayoría de las asignaturas, la primera era literatura.

James y yo siempre nos sentábamos detrás de Bella y Alice, fue así cuando aun no sabia que ella estaba interesada en mi, disfrutaba tenerla cerca. A mitad de la clase ya estaba aburrido, estábamos todos concentrados. Bella se reacomodo en su asiento y su pelo quedo sobre mi escritorio, tome las puntas y comencé a jugar con el en mis dedos acariciándolo suavemente. La vi estremecerse en un momento y sonreí. Nunca me había pasado, pero me sentía como si tuviera 10 de nuevo, corte un pedazo de hoja.

_"Amo tu pelo, es suave y su aroma es exquisito", escribí y se lo pase sobre el hombro._

No pude verla pero estoy seguro que se ruborizo. Subí un poco más mi mano y pude acariciar con la punta de mis dedos su cuello y pude sentir como se le erizaba la piel, amo que cada toque mío la haga reaccionar de esta manera.

_"Extraño tus labios, quiero besarte" – escribe en otro pedazo de papel y se lo pase._

Alice la miro y luego a mi, le guiñe un ojo y sonrió. James se removió en su lugar y cuando lo mire, tenía su vista fija en mi mano acariciando el pelo de Bella y era una mirada de odio. Me llamo la atención y una vez más no me gusto su actitud. La mano de Bella se asomo por sobre su hombro y me tendió un papel.

_"¿Falta mucho para salir?" – sonreí como estúpido._

Seguí acariciando su pelo hasta que termino la hora y salimos para ir a la próxima clase, solo alcance a darle un muy pequeño beso que fue apenas un roce en la piel de su boca, pero la tuve todo el tiempo abrazada. La hora del almuerzo fue lo mejor, estuvimos todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, me pareció raro que James y Victoria no estuvieran con nosotros, aunque por otro lado era mejor, él estaba actuando muy extraño con respecto a mi noviazgo con Bella, era mejor estar lejos.

-¿Te peleaste con James? – pregunto Alice cuando estábamos almorzando.

-No, pero esta raro – dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia. Tenia la mano de Bella en las mías y la acaricia suavemente -. Crees que algo le pasa – asegure.

-Sip, me parece que no esta ha gusto con el noviazgo – dijo Alice y me sorprendió.

-¿Por qué tendría que no gustarle nuestro noviazgo? – pregunto Bella.

Alice levanto una ceja – Estoy segura que muy en el fondo James no es tu amigo porque te quiera o te aprecie – me miraba directo a los ojos -, creo que es tu amigo porque te tiene algo de envidia y quiere tener lo que tu tienes – siguió – y creo que ahora te envidia por Bella y por eso esta así – y eso me sorprendió porque muchas veces he sentido que James no es un verdadero amigo.

-A mi no me gusta, hay algo raro en él – dijo Bella y acaricie su mejilla sonriendo.

-Creo que entonces es lo mejor que no este hoy con nosotros – las dos asintieron con ganas.

-Hola chicos – era Jane que me miraba sonriendo.

-Jane ¿Cómo estas? – miro mi mano y la de Bella juntos, levanto una ceja y me volvió a mirar.

-Muy bien Edward, gracias – volvió a sonreír – Alice, Bella – saludo.

-Jane me gustan tus zapatos – dijo Alice pero Jane no respondió, fijo su mirada en Bella.

-Hola Jane – fue todo lo que dijo Bella y desvió la mirada para la ventana, parecia algo molesta o incomoda.

-Son la novedad del instituto, la noticia más picante – dijo mirándome nuevamente y Bella se giro a mirarla de nuevo y con muy mala cara.

-La gente se mete donde no debe – contesto Bella.

-Solo será unos días, seguro alguien nos remplaza en breve – dije restándole importancia.

-Además es un noviazgo, no es que se estén por casar – dijo Alice mirando molesta a Jane.

-Igual, es raro, no es el tipo de chica con las que suele estar Edward – le contesto -, pero siempre es bueno probar algo distinto para pasar el rato – dijo.

-No estoy pasando el rato – conteste ahora molesto -. Creo que nadie sabe como son las cosas y les gusta hablar de más – seguí y Jane se puso seria.

-Bien igual espero les dure – y vi el cambio en la cara de Bella cuando dijo eso. Los dos sabíamos que esta relación en un tiempo tendría un alejamiento y seria por mucho tiempo -. No vemos después – dijo y sonriendo.

-Ya vuelvo – Bella se puso de pie bruscamente y todo el lenguaje de su cuerpo había cambiado -. Nos vemos en el salón, voy al baño – con Alice asentimos y se fue sin mas.

-Es mejor que la dejemos sola un momento, necesita pensar sobre algo seguramente por el comentario de Jane – dijo Alice.

-No quiero que piense en el viaje, si lo hace sé que no saldrá algo bueno – Alice me miro seria.

-Sabes que llegado el momento se ira, yo eso lo veo claro en el futuro, tendrías que pensarlo también – la mire sorprendido -. No quiero arruinarles las cosas, estoy feliz de que estén juntos, pero es algo que deben pensar y sobre todo hablar – Alice tenia razón, pero me siento tan bien estando con ella y es tan raro pensar que ella se va ir.

-Prefiero evitarlo por un tiempo – Bella no volvía y era tiempo de entrar al salón, tratando de alejar malos pensamientos.

Con Alice ocupamos nuestros lugares y resto esperar llegaran todos. Me sorprendió ver entrar a Bella acompañada por James y sonriéndole, me hizo sentir bastante inseguro, mas cuando se acomodó en su lugar sin siquiera mirarme y se apoyó en su banco cosa que evito que pudiera acariciar su pelo o su espalda. Sentí mi sangre golpear con fuerza cuando James me dio una sonrisa que interprete como una burla y luego miro a Bella con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se dedico el resto de la clase a ignorarme.

-¿Alice me llevas a casa? – la mire sorprendido al igual que Alice, estábamos caminando al estacionamiento, se había puesto del otro lado de Alice evitando caminar a mi lado.

-¿No vas conmigo? – es lo único que pude preguntar, no me miro.

-Prefiero ir con Alice – dijo y preferí quedarme callado, camine a mi auto y me fui a casa.

La llamaba, le escribía, ¿Qué hacia? Me refugie en mi habitación, encendí mi equipo de música y me perdí en los sonidos relajante de la música clásica. Prefería evitar que los pensamientos del cambio de Bella me invadieran. Alice quiso hablar, pero me negué, si Bella estaba decidida a no seguir con esto ¿Qué podía hacer?

Había quedado en ir a cenar en su casa, seria una falta de respeto hacia sus padres no presentarme así que me duche y me prepare para ir, cuando mucho seria confirmar que ya no había nada entre nosotros.

-Edward bienvenido – dijo Renée mientras me hacia seña para que pasara, estrecho mi mano sonriendo -. Es una lastima que justo hoy Charlie no venga a cenar así que tendremos que planear cuidadosamente para otro día – dijo. Vi a Bella bajar las escaleras y me miraba seria - ¡Bella! – exclamo Renée cuando la vio tropezar y la alcance a sostener con lo justo para evitar que cayera al piso.

-Gracias – dijo de manera fría y asentí, esta era una señal era mejor no quedarme.

-Renée solo venia de paso, no puedo quedarme a cenar – mire a poco a Bella y no hubo cambio en su rostro -. No sabia que Esme tenía algo importante y debo volver a casa – seguí con la excusa.

-Ya tenia todo preparado – dijo Renée sin perder la sonrisa -, no hay problema seguro abra otra oportunidad.

-Seguro – conteste -. Lamento no poder quedarme, las dejo – dije y salí sin más de la casa y lo peor fue ver que Bella ni siquiera se inmuto.

Cuando me estaba alejando vi un auto aparcarse frente a la casa de Bella "¿El auto de James? Que hace James acá, a ella ni siquiera le gusta", pensé. Me estacione, baje del auto y me acerque lo mas que pude, no iba a poder escuchar, pero por lo menos podía ver. James se acercó a la puerta y atendió Bella, no pude ver los gestos porque estaban lejos, no lo hizo pasar se quedaron fuera, vi como el levanto su mano y la apoyo en la mejilla de Bella, mi sangre hirvió y retire mi vista de ellos, volví a mi auto y comencé a manejar hacia casa.

-¡Twin! – sentí exclamo Alice cuando entre, la ignore y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación - ¿Edward? – Sentí su mano en mi hombro antes de entrar y la mire serio - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto y la mire.

-¿Bella te conto si paso algo con James? – esquivo mi mirada -. Prefiero que me lo digas – suspiro profundo.

-Me dijo que se comporto como un verdadero amigo – dijo y resople -. O por lo menos eso intento aunque ella no le creyó mucho, pero parece que lo que hablaron la dejo pensando.

-Ya veo – dije -. Me voy a dormir… no quiero hablar Ali – estaba por protestar y yo no quería seguir hablando.

No me podía dormir, la actitud de Bella, James queriendo ser su amigo, verlo en su casa y que la acaricie, era todo una decepción. ¿Era necesario acercarse a él para alejarse de mí?

_"Bella, realmente no entiendo que esta pasando, en que momento paso que te alejaras así de mi. En que momento luego de besarnos, estar tan bien juntos pase a merecer todo el desprecio y la frialdad con la que me trataste luego._

_Seria bueno haber escuchado una mínima explicación, algo que me hiciera sentir menos engañado y burlado. James es mi mejor amigo, o lo era, no sé que pasa entre ustedes, pero creí cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba tenerlo cerca, sin embargo es mejor recibido en tu casa por ti que yo. Hubiéramos podido salvar la amistad si hubieras sido distinta, igual ya no interesa o ¿si?_

_No, en realidad no te intereso ni como amigo._

_Edward"_

Envié el mail y apague mi computador, logre dormirme profundamente. Hoy me iba a dedicar a evitarla, tratar de ni siquiera mirarla. Esta ha sido la relación mas corta de mi vida y la que mas quería tener, realmente me dolía todo esto.

Como cada mañana Alice se fue en su auto y yo en el mio, llegue al colegio y James me miraba de lejos, pero aun se notaba la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, iba a fingir e iba a ignorar lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos. Escuche la camioneta de Bella entrar en el instituto, James comenzó a acercarse y yo a alejarme. Me quede con la mirada sobre mis apuntes para evitar mirar a cualquiera, estaba tan frustrado y desilusionado. Lo mejor fue que el profesor entro justo cuando todos se acomodaron en su lugar unos minutos después Bella dejo un papel en mi escritorio de manera rápida, lo tome sin leer y lo mezcle entre las ojos de mis apuntes. Apenas termino la clase me levante de manera violenta de mi lugar alcance a ver a Bella mirarme.

Para la próxima clase espere que todos entraran al salón y cuando vi al profesor llegando a la puerta me apresure a entra un segundo antes que él, no pude evitar ver a Bella y me miraba fijo a los ojos, parecia que quería hablarme me senté y unos segundos después dejo otro papel nuevamente en mi escritorio el cual volví a guardar sin leer.

-Van a trabajar en parejas – "¡Mierda justo hoy! No quiero hacerlo con James y menos con Bella", pensé.

-Bella – dijo James mirándola sonriendo y ella se ruborizo, pero estaba seria.

-Yo prefiero…

-Alice trabaja conmigo – dije cortándola, Ali me miro y asintió. Cambiaron lugares con James y comenzamos a trabajar.

A James se lo veía con cara de satisfacción, si antes dudaba que fuera mi amigo, mas cuando hable con Alice ahora en cierta forma lo confirmaba, él estaba disfrutando que ya no estuviera con Bella. _"Ya no estoy con mis ojitos chocolate. Ya no es mis ojitos chocolate"_, pensé con tristeza. Sentí la mano de Alice acariciar mi mejilla y sonrió levemente. Me entrego un papel:_ "¿Sabes que se trae James?"_, decía y negué con la cabeza.

Termino la clase y una vez salí con brusquedad, creí sentir la mano de Bella en mi brazo pero si fue así solo fue un momento. En cada clase cuando comenzaba Bella dejaba un papel en mi escritorio el cual guardaba sin leer en mis apuntes. A la hora del almuerzo busque un lugar afuera debajo de un árbol y me senté a hacer tareas para no pensar.

Levante mi vista cuando note alguien parado delante de mi, Bella me miraba fijo y se sentó frente a mi.

-¡No te vayas! – Exclamo cuando estaba por pararme - ¡No me esquives! – siguió y resople.

-¡Yo no soy quien esquiva! – exclame indignado. ¿Para que se acercara ahora? su actitud había dejado clara las cosas.

-Lo lamento – dijo y suspire profundo.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas específicamente? Haberme besado o estado como mi novia por unos días, o negarme que te gustaba James cuando era lo contrario – reproche y me miraba seria.

-No sé que viste ayer pero estoy segura que no viste todo – dijo en voz baja.

-Vi lo suficiente y tu actitud dijo mucho mas – me miro nuevamente y había tristeza en tus ojos.

-Interpretaste todo mal – aseguro y reí en respuesta.

-¿Interprete mal? – Asintió – En dos segundos te volviste un tempano de hielo conmigo, te alejaste de mi y te acercaste a James, me esquivaste, me trataste de manera lejana, me ignoraste en tu casa pero saliste a hablar con James – enumere todo lo que había notado -. ¿Dime que de todo eso es lo que interprete mal? – estaba tan enojado por como se comporto.

-Primero quiero asegurarte que no hay nada con James – nuevamente reí y ella suspiro molesta -. Ayer cuando salí del baño lo encontré… demasiada casualidad – lo ultimo lo murmuro bajo, pero alcance a escucharla -, se acercó y dijo que me notaba mal, me dijo que no me veía segura de lo nuestro y que era mejor me distanciara sino sabia que quería, simplemente asentí no porque fuera lo que sintiera sino porque no me interesa hablar de nosotros con él – y ese nosotros sonó hermoso en sus labios -. Parece que lo tomo como una confirmación porque después empezó a seguirme para todos lados y querer estar cerca, pero eso no importa ahora – siguió bajo mi mirada atenta -. Lo que paso ayer fue… me sentí mal… fue algo que dijo Jane – la mire sorprendido.

-¿Qué dijo Jane? – pregunte y me miro sorprendida, la realidad que no me intereso mucho lo hablado con Jane por lo que realmente no había prestado atención o por lo menos mas de lo debido, solo fue una formalidad.

-"Espero que les dure" – dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Es por tu viaje? – asintió -. Sé que no hablamos mucho sobre eso, pero ya te dije que no quería pensarlo y lo manejaríamos cuando llegara el momento – y era verdad quería arriesgarme con ella.

-Es mi sueño y no estoy dispuesta a abandonarlo – afirmo y aunque no quería admitirlo eso dolía y mucho.

-Ya me lo dijiste – confirme -. Mi posición sigue siendo la misma – asegure.

-Apenas cumpla los 18 años cobro el fideicomiso que me dejo mi abuela y me voy – aseguro.

-No te detendré, es tu sueño – dije o por lo menos es lo que digo ahora.

-¿No lo se Edward? – estaba dudando y yo solo estaba perdiéndome en sus labios rosados.

-¿Qué fue a hacer James ayer en tu casa? – pregunte y ahora su mirada parecia de molestia.

-¡Puedes creer! – sino me decía a que se refería no podía saber porque esa expresión -. Fue porque quería ver como estaba y brindarme su apoyo como amigo porque según el sabia me sentiría mal por haber terminado las cosas entre nosotros y que a mi me vendría bien mantenerme alejada de Alice y de ti para poder seguir – todo lo dijo de manera rápido y muy enojada, se notaba en su voz.

-Estoy terminando de convencerme que James realmente nunca fue mi amigo como me dijo Alice – comente y Bella sonrió por primera vez desde que empezamos la conversación. Una sonrisa radiante y muy atractiva.

-Por como se refiere a ti me parece que te envidia – dijo y reí, su respuesta fue morder su labio.

-No quiero seguir hablando de James – dije y asintió sonriendo - ¿Seguimos? – pregunte. Bella me miro por lo bajo de manera seductora, se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besar suavemente mis labios. Apoye mis manos en su cintura, había quedado en cuatro patas, cosa que era excitante y estar en el instituto con ella en esa posición no era bueno para mi salud sexual.

-Creo que tu madre hablo contigo sobre las demostraciones de cariño en publico – dije en tono de burla. Bella se miro a ella misma y sonrió.

-Mis padres no están cerca – dijo de manera sugestiva y reí.

-Pero el resto del instituto nos observa – dije, lo pensó unos minutos y se acomodó a mi lado sentada como una dama.

-Pero quiero besarte – dijo y no me iba a negar. La tome de la nuca y la acerque rápido para perderme de manera exquisita en sus labios.

-Como extrañe besarte – murmure y volví a besarla con un poco mas de pasión.

Tome su labio inferior con los míos apretándolos suavemente y tirándolos un poco, se podía notar un sonrisa en la cara de Bella, cuando lo solté lo acaricie un poco con mi dedo pulgar para luego volver a tomarlo y repetir la acción. Bella llevo sus manos a mi nuca y me acerco con fuerza a ella para comenzar a devorar prácticamente mis labios, cosa que me llamo la atención y mucho, esta Bella algo agresiva era sumamente atractiva. Su respiración estaba agitada y mucho, acariciaba mi nuca y sus labios se movían ansiosos en los míos, hasta que finalmente nos separamos cuando oímos la llamada para entrar a las últimas clases y fuimos al salón abrazados.

Alice sonrió ampliamente cuando nos vio, mas James volvió a mostrar su cara de molestia ¿seria bueno enfrentarlo? No lo se, no me iba a preocupar por él y sus líos mentales ahora, yo estaba bien y me sentía completo junta a Bella. ¿Era amor, realmente era amor? Lo veríamos con el tiempo, ahora solo sé que estaba perdido por ella.

El resto de la semana paso lo mas bien y sin ningún otro problema. El fin de semana salimos a pasear con Bella y Alice, el sábado y luego el domingo fueron con Ángela y Jessica al cine. Me quede en casa y decidí llamar a James para saber de él y para de paso tantear que podía pasarle.

-Edward ¿ahora te acuerdas de mí? – sonó a reproche. _"Tampoco que fuéramos novios"_, pensé y reí mentalmente.

-No soy solo yo ¿me gustaría saber que te pasa? – pregunte en el mismo tono.

-¿Tendría que pasar algo? – después de mucho años de conocernos parecia que realmente no lo conocía, no esta faceta tan agresiva conmigo.

-Te gusta Bella – afirme y hubo risas del otro lado.

-Si fuera así no es asunto tuyo – _"Bella es mía"_, pensé.

-Esta conmigo, por supuesto es asunto mio – dije levantando el tono de voz. Una cosa era intuirlo otra cosa confirmarlo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a aguantar estar sin poder cogerla? – eso termino de alterarme, no era eso lo que buscaba con Bella, mis ojitos chocolate merecía todo mi respeto y la oportunidad de tener una relación distinta.

-No es ese tipo de relación lo que busco con Bella, es algo mas profundo – volvió a reírse.

-No voy a perder las esperanzas con ella – dijo sonó advertencia.

-¡Mantente alejado de mi Bella! –advertí en tono fuerte.

-¿¡Tu Bella!? Vamos a ver por cuanto tiempo – dijo y cortó.

.-.-.-.

Escale el árbol de su casa con mi bolso al hombro, una ventaja que el árbol estuviera al lado de su ventana dejándome acceder de manera rápida a ella. Golpee varias veces suavemente, lo que menos necesitaba era que sus padres se despertaran y me encontraran escabulléndome en su habitación. Su sueño seguramente era pesado porque no se despertó. Tendríamos que hablar seriamente sobre la seguridad, su ventana estaba abierta porque cedió fácilmente. Me cole en su habitación, deje mi mochila en su escritorio.

-Edward – susurro, me acerque y aun dormía -. Bésame… - murmuro. Mi pecho se inflo orgulloso de saber que soñaba conmigo -. Edward… - volvió a llamarme y se giro para el otro lado.

-Ojitos – la llame suavemente en un susurro -. Bella durmiente – bese suavemente su mejilla mientras me sentaba a su lado -. Despierta mi Bella durmiente – susurre en su oído.

-¡Ed… - amortigüe el grito con mi mano y sonreí. La había asustado, saco mi mano de su boca y se sentó rápido en la cama -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto nerviosa.

-Necesitaba verte y entre por la ventana – dije y la mire serio -, tienes que ser mas cuidadosa, el árbol no es difícil de escalar y tu ventana esta sin seguro – levanto una ceja y sonreí mas.

-Mañana tenemos instituto – dijo y asentí -, tendrías que estar durmiendo – se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso pensaba hacer contigo – iba a protestar y tape su boca -. Solo dormir no pienses en otra cosa, además quería advertirte algo antes de ir a clases – volvió a sacar mi mano de su boca.

-¿Qué querías advertirme? – pregunto cruzada de brazos de nuevo.

-Primero dime si me dejas dormir contigo – dije, suspiro profundo mirándome a los ojos, bajo un poco su mirada, mordió su labio, se ruborizo y asintió -. Me voy a cambiar – dije. Lo bueno era que Bella tenía baño en su habitación y no necesitaba salir y correr el riesgo que sus padres nos vieran. Tome mi mochila y me fui a cambiar, unos minutos después salí con un pantalón largo suelto y una remera fina blanca -. ¿Puedo? - señale las sabanas -. Creo que para seguridad de los dos es mejor que tu estés debajo de las sabanas y yo por arriba, me tapo con la colcha – sentiría menos el calor de su cuerpo de esa manera y correríamos menos riesgos.

Bella estaba nerviosa, había quedado sobre su espalda y estaba rígida, como tensionada, seguro nunca había estado en esta situación, para mi no era novedad, pero era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca y no era como con las otras chicas, era distinto había mas sentimientos.

-Juro que no te hare nada – logre que me mirara y trago con fuerza -. Solo disfruto que estés junto a mí – dije y sonrió.

-Es nuevo para mi – dijo y acaricie su mejilla -, no es que tenga miedo que me hagas algo, solo que estoy nerviosa – sonrió - ¿Qué querías advertirme? – cambio de tema.

-Sobre James – dije -, hable con él y es definitivo que ya no somos amigos y me confirmo que le gustas, también que no va a rendirse así que quería pedirte que tengas cuidado con él – se reacomodo en la cama y se puso de costado, la imite y quedamos enfrentados mirándonos a la cara -. Aléjate lo más posible – pedí y sonrió.

-Lo que menos quiero es tenerlo cerca – aseguro -, así que es un placer evitarlo y que ya no tengamos que estar con él por ti – le di un pequeño beso y sonrió.

-¿Esme no te busca en la mañana? – pregunto y me acerque a besar su cuello.

-No – conteste cuando me separe de su piel y volví a besar bajando para sus hombros -. A veces me voy antes de que me vea en la cocina no le va a resultar raro – confirme.

-¿Y tus cosas del instituto? – pregunto mientras seguí besando suavemente su cuello, llevo una mano a mi pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-En el auto – volví a su cuello.

-¿Y tu auto? – respiro profundo.

-A unas cuadras de acá – la mire a los ojos -. Mañana te vengo a buscarte para llevarte al instituto, reímos bajito.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba abrazada a mi cuerpo con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, y yo la abrazaba apretándola contra mi.

.-.-.-.-

-Edward… - susurro.

-Ojitos – la llame y apenas abrió los ojos -. Preciosa me voy a cambiar – asintió y se reacomodo en la cama.

Salí del baño y Bella se estaba desperezando sentada en la cama, me miro sonriendo y se ruborizo de nuevo.

-Es mejor que te vayas, mamá suele despertarme y va a entrar en cualquier momento – dijo levantándose y acercándose a la puerta.

-Un beso antes de irme – sonrió y se acercó a mí, se aferro de mi nuca y yo de su cintura para fundirnos en un beso cálido y suave.

Cuando nos separamos fue a sacar la traba de su puerta mientras yo salía de su habitación por la ventana.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 5: Sensaciones._

_-Ojitos ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto algo nervioso y escuche un sollozo, eso me puso mas ansioso y me asusto algo._

_-¡Fue un asco Ed! – exclamo y me llamo la atención._

_-¿Qué fue un asco? – Se alejó un poco y me miro algo avergonzada – Dime que paso – pedí._


	6. Capitulo 5: Sensaciones

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Sensaciones.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-¡Pasa Edward! – exclamo Renée cuando me abrió la puerta -. Hoy esta de un carácter particular – le sonreí. Sabia que Bella estaba enojada conmigo, fue ayer cuando me vio con Jane.

-Charlie, buenos días – dije y me miro de serio.

-Edward – su tono fue algo osco y lejano. Ya no me extrañaba ni me molestaba, era como me saludaba desde hace ocho meses que era lo que llevábamos de novios con Bella - ¿Se pelearon? – creo que Charlie internamente deseaba que eso pasara y fuera definitivo.

-Un mal entendido – dije y me miro levantando un ceja observándome detenidamente como estudiándome. Sé que aun sospecha de mí, de que le sea fiel a Bella.

-¿Un mal entendido? – pregunto, esperando atentamente una respuesta y sabia que eso iba a ser un punto en contra para mi.

-Me vio hablando con Jane Volturis – dije -, supe salir con ella y bueno parece que no le gusto para nada – Charlie se paro y me miro sonriendo, fue mas bien una sonrisa algo malvada o esa fue mi sensación

-Siembras lo que has cosechado, ojala tengas suerte – y lo ultimo fue con sarcasmo -. Me voy al trabajo – anuncio.

-Siéntate mientras la esperas, la voy a apurar – dijo Renée y asentí.

Unos minutos después bajaba Renée seguida por Bella, me miro seria y se cruzo de brazos, no quería discutir, pero era obvio que ella si. Ayer cuando la deje después del instituto se negó a besarme y me prohibió venir a pasar la noche en su habitación como pasaba cada fin de semana.

-Mamá vamos a estar en mi habitación – anuncio.

-Bella – sonó advertencia.

-Tenemos que hablar – protesto.

-Con la puerta abierta – dijo Renée.

-¡Mamá! – exclamo protestando de nuevo.

-Estaba bien, pueden cerrar pero no la traben – Bella asintió y solo se dio vuelta empezando a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento y me miro seria. Creo que era mi señal para que la siguiera.

Subimos en silencio y una vez en su habitación cerro la puerta sin ponerle traba. Nos miramos varios minutos sin decir nada.

-Sabes que no tengo nada con Jane – dije para cortar el silencio.

-¿Cuántas veces estuviste con ella? – pregunto molesta.

-Antes de que estemos juntos – hice énfasis en la oración -, cerca de diez veces y el año pasado sino es la misma cantidad fueron un poco mas – no iba a mentirle, Jane con lo vengativa que es podía decirle algo en cualquier momento y no quería problemas -. Desde que estamos juntos solo estoy contigo – asegure pero no cambio su postura.

-Ayer estaban insinuándose – dijo y negué con la cabeza -. No me tomes por tonta, sé que no tengo mucha experiencia pero no soy estúpida para no darme cuenta cuando se insinúan – dijo molesta.

-Fue ella ojitos, yo solo trate de hablar normalmente – negó con la cabeza -. Te juro que no quiero nada con ella, tu eres lo mas importante para mi ojitos –un atisbo de sonrisa quiso asomarse.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto y la mire serio.

-El sexo era bueno – conteste y rodo los ojos, sé que no era lo que me pregunto, pero era por lo único que nos juntábamos.

-No respondiste ¿te gusta? – insistió.

-Me gustaba, sino no hubiera tenido nada con ella – era la verdad, uno esta con personas que mínimamente nos gustan.

-¿Aun te gusta? ¿Extrañas estar con ella? – me acerque y me senté a su lado en la cama.

-Solo tengo ojos para ti, y no la extraño para nada – conteste -. Lo único que extraño son tus labios en los míos y tus manos en mi pelo – sonrió -. Ojitos por favor, terminemos con esto me estoy muriendo por tu boca – se ruborizo.

-¡Aguarda! – dijo cuando me quise acercar a besarla y puse mala cara -. Quiero que estés lejos de ella, si se acerca caminas para el otro lado, no quiero que hables con ella, eres mio y solo mio, no quiero que pueda aprovecharse – Bella celosa es posesiva y me encanta.

-Bella, hay un problemita con eso – su cara no fue amistosa -, es que a veces hay reuniones, su padre es jefe de mi padre y la tengo que ver en esas reuniones y seria muy descortés de mi parte ignorarla – por mi lo haría sin problemas pero seria perjudicial para la relación laboral de mi padre.

-Pero puedes esquivarla en el instituto, en esas reuniones te doy permiso, pero en cualquier otro lado te quiero lejos – asentí y sonrió. Me fascina que sus celos hayan salido a flote de esta manera, me da la pauta de que tan interesada esta en mí.

-Ahora puedo besarte ojitos, por favor – rogué. Esos labios rellenos, suaves y calientes me estaban llamando, estaba desesperado por tenerlos de nuevo en los míos, morderlos, delinearlos con mi lengua, chuparlos y comérmelos.

-No lo sé – dijo poniéndose de pie -, aun no estoy segura de dejarte acercar – hizo un hermoso puchero, que no hizo mas que aumentar mis ganas de sentirla cerca de nuevo.

-Bella por favor, ¿acaso no extrañas mi lengua delineando tus labios? – se ruborizo y relamí mis labios dejando ver la punta de mi lengua, a ella se le corto un poco la respiración.

-Mmm… - suspiro inflando su pecho – adoro cuando haces eso – esos ojitos me miraron juguetones, si supiera como me ponen estos juegos -. Pero aun recuerdo cuando Jane se paro frente a ti y te mostro sus senos – tenia una remera escote en v muy generosa, y sus tetas quedaron mas que atractivas cuando las hizo para adelante haciéndolas sobresalir para mostrar su punto.

-Bella no hagas eso – se enderezo mas, parecia estar provocándome y me estaba fascinando, aun no habíamos tenido relaciones y no es que no lo quisiera, pero la vez que hablemos sobre eso Bella estaba insegura así que no lo hicimos -. Quiero besarte – dije y sonrió -. Ojitos déjame besarte – pedí de nuevo.

-Luego rozo una mano en tu brazo – dijo y mordió su labio, no iba a resistir mucho más si seguía así.

-No hay nada mejor que tu me toques ojitos – dije y sonrió mas -. ¿Tu lengüita no quiere sentir la mía? – sentía un calor tan placentero en mi cuerpo.

-Me fascina tu lengua jugando con la mía, tan sabrosa – relamió sus labios y fue mi limite, me abalance sobre ella, la levante por la cintura y la tire sobre la cama acomodándome sobre ella.

-Dame tu lengüita – susurre y estampe mis labios en los suyos. Su lengua entro en mi boca demandante, de manera autoritaria, busco la mía y empezó el juego. Sus manos fueron a mi nuca y luego a mi cabello mientras apoye mi brazo a un costado de ella y la mano libre la lleve a una de sus nalgas apretándola fuerte.

-Renée esta abajo – me había empujado para separarnos y poder hablar, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

-Y yo arriba tuyo – dije y comencé a devorar su boca con deseo. Movió un poco sus caderas y… _"¡Mierda tengo mi polla hinchada, dura y hambrienta por sentirla!"_, exclame en mi mente.

-Edward… - sonó a gemido -, Ed junior se me esta clavando en la pierna – reí y baje a su cuello.

-Tu empezaste a jugar – reproche y seguí besando su cuello bajando por su clavícula y llegando a la separación de sus tetas, corrí un poco la remera, luego el corpiño a medida que me acercaba con besos a su pezón para darle suaves lamidas por varios minutos.

-Aaahhh… - un pequeño gemido – Edward…. – gimió mi nombre, adoro escucharla así -. Renée… - sé que tengo que parar, pero realmente esto es la gloria.

-Bajemos –dije y asintió.

Luego de que acomodo su ropa y yo hice una visita rápida a su baño bajamos y buscamos a Renée, mientras ellas hablaban se coló en mi mente la imagen de Bella y yo en su habitación hace unos minutos, y el recuerdo de la primera vez que la toque vino con fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_FLASH BACK_

Había quedado en no ir esta noche a su habitación a dormir, iba los fines de semana y muy de vez en cuando durante la semana. Era sábado, estuve tratando de dormir pero no hacia más que dar vueltas y vueltas, la verdad que luego de tres meses de estar juntos y dormir en su cama algunas veces es difícil controlar ciertas reacciones de mi cuerpo. Sobre todo porque los fines de semana solíamos salir con James de caza como a él le gustaba decirle a que encontráramos chicas disponibles para tener sexo. Una hora después estaba entrando por su ventana, Bella no me escucho como era habitual. Me cambie por mi ropa de dormir y me metí bajo las colchas.

-Pensé que no venias – susurro cuando la abrace por la espalda.

-Te extrañaba – dije bajito y se removió en mis brazos para darse vuelta y mirarme.

-¿Me extrañabas mucho? – Pregunto y asentí – No se nota no me has besado – no lo dude y busque sus labios con urgencia. Los movimientos eran sincronizados, después de tres meses de besarnos hasta el cansancio mi ojitos chocolate era más que experta, sus besos me llevaban al cielo.

No había nada que nos separara, generalmente solía dejar las sabanas como separación entre los dos, pero esta noche me había metido debajo de las sabanas y la tenia pegada a mi cuerpo. Subió una pierna a mi cintura y su ingle se pego a la mía, una mano viajaba por su espalda mientras la otra la acercaba a mi por la nuca. Baje la mano de su espalda y empecé a acariciar su muslo ejerciendo bastante presión subiéndola despacio hasta llegar a sus nalgas, busque el borde del pantaloncito corto que tenia puesto y comencé adentrar mi mano, sentí el gemido saliendo de la garganta de Bella para ir directo a mi boca ya que aun no estábamos besando con desesperación.

-Edward…- gimió sobre mi boca y busco mis labios de nuevo metiendo su lengua al fondo de mi garganta con desesperación – Edward… aaahhh… - gimió nuevamente seguro porque sintió mis dedos delineando su braguita por el borde rozando con la punta de mis dedos sus labios mas íntimos con suavidad…. Mucha suavidad…

-Bella, aguarda…

-No, sigue… sigue Edward… solo…. Tócame… - dijo con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-No… ¡dios mi polla esta enorme!... – Bella se separo y me miro con sus ojos chocolates ahora negros por lo excitada que estaba. La mire atentamente mientras se separa y levanto las colchas, calculo que quería verme.

-¿Estas así por mi? – pregunto y en su voz había algo de emoción.

-Si – dije tragando con dificultad. Mi cabeza estallo cuando apoyo su mano en mi polla por encima de la ropa y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente.

-¿Bella… aaahhh… que haces? Aaahhh… - gemí ante la suavidad de su tacto.

-Hagamos esto… - trago saliva – por encima de la ropa… - dijo rápido. La mire durante unos segundos y luego me acerque a besarla mientras metí mi mano por adelante buscando bajar a su entrepierna y comenzando a acariciar su conchita por encima de sus braguitas que ya se notaban húmedas. Baje con mi boca por su cuello besando y lamiendo su piel caliente, hasta llegar a la división de sus tetas y luego busque correr su remera para poder besarlas, logre hacerlo a duras penas y busque el pezón para comenzar a saborearlo con mi boca.

Gemimos bajo, no debíamos olvidar que sus padres estaban a una puerta de diferencia y solo nos separaba la puerta trabada que fácilmente Charlie podía abrir con un solo disparo para luego descargar el resto del arma sobre mi si me encontraba así con su hija. Unos cuantos… muchos… muchísimos minutos después Bella arqueo su cuerpo gimiendo un poco mas fuerte y apretó mi mano con sus piernas, clara señal de que su orgasmo había llegado, segundos después la seguí sintiendo mi liberación y la humedad en mi bóxer. No pude dejar de mirarla en todo el proceso, su cara de placer, su boca en una perfecta "o" respirando agitada, sus pezones duros y sus braguitas empapadas.

-Bella ¿estas bien? – pregunte unos minutos después de que note su respiración un poco mas regular. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miro sonriendo.

-Estoy bien… - respiro profundo – eso… eso fue… fue… la mejor experiencia que he tenido… - este rubor que la cubrió era distinto al que tenia cuando nos masturbamos uno al otro.

-Aun estas muy caliente – dije acariciando el muslo de la pierna que aun estaba en mi cintura -. Tu piel es tan suave, es tan exquisita y tu aroma ojitos, es lo mejor, totalmente adictivo – mordió su labio sonriendo.

-Me fascina tu perfume, cambio lo que estabas excitado – dijo tímidamente.

Me acerque a su cuello y olfatea su piel – ¡El tuyo también! – exclame en su piel -. Tengo que ir al baño a limpiar el enchastre que provocaste – dije y se ruborizo entera.

Cuando volví de limpiarme estuvimos unos minutos mas conversando, acariciándonos y besándonos hasta que finalmente nos dormimos abrazados.

FIN FLASH BACK

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me invitaron a almorzar con ellas y acepte más que gustoso, me pareció buena idea que llamáramos a Alice para que no estuviera sola en casa así que una media hora después llego a casa de Bella, pasamos un día tranquilo y a la noche fuimos a cenar y ver una película. Estábamos sentados en el cine, acomodados con Bella a mi lado y del otro lado de ella estaba Alice. El lugar estaba lleno era una película de terror la cual disfrutaba al máximo ya que Bella cada tanto escondía su cara en mi pecho.

-Tranquila ojitos, no dejare que te pase nada – susurre y me miro sonriendo.

-Promete que si viene un asesino con sierras o hachas te sacrificaras por mi –susurro en oído bajito.

-Prometo te cuidare de todo – nos dimos un pequeño beso y seguimos viendo la película.

Cuando termino la película note que Alice venia seguida por un chico hablando muy divertidos y riendo mucho. Con Bella nos miramos sorprendidos pero sin comentar nada, por lo menos de momento.

-¿Vamos a cenar? – pregunte y Bella asintió -. Alice – le hice seña con la mano para que se acercara ya que habían quedado mas atrás – Vamos a cenar – asintió.

-¿Les molesta si invito a alguien? – pregunto con algo de ansiedad.

-Ese chico – dije algo receloso.

-No hay problema – dijo Bella sonriendo. Alice le hizo seña y el chico se acercó.

-Bella, Edward él es Benjamín – dijo Alice presentándonos, tendió la mano y nos saludo a Bella y a mi.

-Él es tu gemelo – aseguro y Ali asintió sonriendo y mucho.

-¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros? – pregunto Bella.

-Si no molesto me gustaría – contesto y las chicas asintieron, no me gustaba mucho, después de todo lo conoció en el cine pero se la veía contenta y esta algo decaída porque no le pasa algo especial.

-No hay problema confirme, mejor vamos - dije asintieron.

La verdad Benjamín era un buen chico, reímos toda la noche, había estado viviendo en Egipto, eran de allá, era increíble conocer un egipcio, hacia cerca de unos tres meses se había mudado a Port Angeles, tenia una hermana llamada Tía. Con Bella se adentraron en una conversación de todo lo que podía visitar en Egipto cuando se fuera de viaje, cosa que no me puso de muy buen ánimo, ese tipo de conversaciones prefería evitarlas, hacia la separación mucho más real. Alice me observo durante ese momento y en unos minutos desvió la conversación hacia un terreno más ameno para mí, lo agradecí con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y ella con una sonrisa.

-Fue muy bueno conocerlos, no he podido hacer muchos conocidos aun – dijo dándonos un apretón de manos a cada uno. Había ido solo al cine y según él fue afortunado al sentarse al lado de Alice, parecia que en verdad le gustaba mi hermanita.

-Como quedamos durante la semana nos hablamos – dijo Alice emocionada y el asintió.

La semana comenzó de nuevo, estudiar, las clases, trabajos que presentar y los dramas escolares, los cuales eran infaltables, ya que se estaba empezando a organizar el baile de graduación.

-Twin hoy me voy contigo – anuncio Ali cuando estábamos desayunando antes de ir al instituto.

-¿Por qué no vas en tu auto? – pregunte y la emoción se dibujo en su rostro.

-Benjamín me pasa a buscar para venir a casa – la mire sorprendido -. Se los voy a presentar – dijo mirando a mis padres -. Todo saldrá perfecto – de pronto se quedo pensativa y la miramos atentas -. Siento que algo fuerte va a pasar hoy en el instituto – me miro -, es mejor que no te separes de Bella – mi pequeña hermanita es medio bruja, suele tener presentimientos de cosas que pueden pasar, es realmente extraño.

James dejo de sentarse conmigo después de que tuvimos la conversación telefónica cuando solo tenia días saliendo con Bella, la verdad no me molesto para nada dejar de hablarnos. Sé que las cosas no le iban bien, se rumoreaban mucho en el instituto sobre Victoria y Riley, todos decían que eran amantes, a James cada vez se lo notaba mas alterado y violento, había tenido varios altercados con compañeros, lo mejor era tenerlo lejos de nosotros. Ahora a mi lado se solía sentar Ben, que estaba saliendo con Ángela, que era amiga de Alice y Bella.

Fui a mi practica de atletismo, generalmente Bella, desde que estamos juntos, me espera termine la practica para que luego la lleve a su casa o la mía, me había estado acompañando mientras llenábamos las solicitudes para las universidades, con Alice queríamos ir juntos para no estar separados, ya suficiente era con estar lejos de mis padres para tener lejos a mi hermanita, además cuando estamos mucho tiempo lejos nos solemos sentir mal, no dormimos bien, no nos podemos concentrar y además solemos enfermarnos seguido.

Estuve haciendo la practica observando a cada rato las tribunas esperando que apareciera Bella, generalmente se sienta donde da el sol para aprovechar el calor, es algo friolenta, mientras lee algún libro o hace alguna tarea. Me llamo la atención que pasaran cerca de veinte minutos y no apareciera, iba dando una vuelta cuando por fin la vi acomodarse, no la vi con buena cara. Media hora después terminamos la práctica y me apresure en ir hasta ella. Apenas me acerque se abalanzo a mis brazos apretándome fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Ojitos ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto algo nervioso y escuche un sollozo, eso me puso mas ansioso y me asusto algo.

-¡Fue un asco Ed! – exclamo y me llamo la atención.

-¿Qué fue un asco? – Se alejó un poco y me miro algo avergonzada – Dime que paso – pedí.

-Me quede en la biblioteca un poco mas para buscar algo de información para el trabajo de biología – asentí, el trabajo que debíamos ir a preparar ahora – cuando salí para venirme acá y los vi… a Riley y Victoria… estaban ya sabes… teniendo sexo… - dijo bajito – detrás de un árbol… bueno no detrás mas bien a un costado cualquiera que pasara los vería… me vieron pasar y ni se movieron… ella estaba prácticamente desnuda y el también… era horrible porque Riley me vio pasar y… - escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-¿Y que? – insistí un par de minutos después porque no siguió hablando.

-Me hizo seña para que me acercara – dijo más bien horrorizada – como si quisieran que los acompañara en eso – con Bella apenas estamos en la etapa de tocarnos, sé que haberlos visto realmente la shockeaba.

-Siento que te los hayas cruzado – nos miramos a los ojos y sonrió un poco -. Vamos a casa me ducho cuando lleguemos y vas a ver que luego de un rato te olvidas del mal momento – asintió y buscamos nuestras cosas.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice ya estaba con Benjamín en casa sentados en los sillones del living viendo la televisión. Apenas nos vieron entrar se acercaron a saludar y Alice tenia un brillo particular en la mirada, su mirada fija me penetraba.

-Llegaron las cartas de aceptación – afirme y Benjamín nos miraba asombrados.

-Te lo dije o no te lo dije – Alice miro a Benjamín sonriendo.

-Es increíble realmente se comunican mentalmente – dijo y reí.

-En realidad es mas complicado – dije -, es como si pudiera ver lo que ella piensa – Benjamín sonrió impresionado.

-Nos aceptaron en la universidad de New York – dijo segura entregándome mi sobre y balanceando el suyo.

-No puedes saber eso – afirmo Benjamín.

-O sin Ben, Ali puede saber todo, creo que ve el futuro – dijo Bella y reímos –, es una pequeña brujita – sonreí.

-Uno… dos… tres… - dijo Ali y abrimos los sobres - ¡SI! – exclamo y sonreí.

-¡Twin te felicito! – era nuestra primer opción los dos queríamos estar en New York.

-También a ti hermanita – dije abrazándola.

-Te felicito Ed, estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo Bella y unió sus labios con los míos. Lo malo de esto es que una vez mas, nuestra separación se había mas real.

-Gracias ojitos – dije cuando nos separamos -. Me ducho y vuelvo, seria bueno que le pidas a Charlie autorización para volver mas tarde a tu casa, seguro mis padres quieren celebrar – dije y asintió.

-Los llamo mientras te duchas – dijo y sonreí.

Cuando salí del baño me sorprendí al ver a Bella sentada en mi cama apoyada sobre el respaldar y con la televisión prendida. Me sonrió y miro directo a mis caderas donde solo estaba la toalla cubriéndome, no hizo falta mucho mas, el calor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo.

-No pensé que te encontraría aquí – suspiro profundo.

-Ali y Ben salieron a buscar algo para la merienda – dijo y mordió su labio.

-¡Mierda ojitos no hagas eso cuando tengo solo una toalla! – exclame algo agitado. Bella sonrió bajito y se ruborizo.

-Mejor te cambias en el baño – dijo y asentí.

-Dame un beso – me acerque y nos dimos un beso no muy largo y bien separados de cuerpo.

Cuando salí cambiado fuimos de nuevo al living, unos minutos después llegaron Ben y Ali, preparamos la merienda y estuvimos riendo durante todo el rato.

-¿A que universidad vas a ir tu Bella? – pregunto Ben y el ambiente cambio totalmente.

-No aplique para ninguna – la miro sorprendido -. Me voy de viaje, por todo el mundo, salgo apenas cumpla los 18 años – confirmo sonriendo, aparte mi cara para que no viera mi tristeza.

-Algo emocionante supongo – dijo Ben.

Alice una vez mas intervino y cambio el tema, no fue fácil volver a la normalidad después de eso pero aun seguía prefiriendo dejar el tema para mas adelante, aun no quería pensar en su partida.

-¡NEW YORK! – exclamo mamá cuando le dimos la noticia sobre ser aceptados en la universidad.

-¡Los felicito, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes! – exclamo papá mientras nos abrazó a cada uno.

-¡No puede creer que mis bebés ya estén en la universidad! Han crecido tan rápido mis pequeños – mamá comenzó a llorar y nos abrazó a cada uno por separado durante varios minutos.

-Vendré a verte cada vez que pueda – susurre un su oído antes de que se alejara de mi.

Me miro y acaricio mi rostro – Eres increíble mi niño – dijo y bese su frente.

Como lo había pensado mis padres decidieron saliéramos fuera para celebrar en un restaurante, estuvimos riendo todo la noche, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Bella y se la veía melancólica.

Una semana después estábamos en su casa besándonos mucho aprovechando que ni Renée ni Charlie estaban. Bella se separo y me miro seria acariciando mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-Quiero hacer algo – dijo y me dio otro beso muy pequeño.

-¿Quieres salir? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza. Era lo mejor lo que menos tenia ganas de hacer era salir.

-Tengo una propuesta – dijo y sonrió de manera exquisita.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 6: Conflictos._

_-Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de si – Bella beso el hombro que estaba sobándome por reflejo y la mire sonriendo._

_-Es mejor que te vean – volvió a besarme en el lugar y sentí mi corazón acelerarse de manera impresionante, fue un gesto con tanto sentimiento que realmente me dejo asombrado._

_-No es nada, ojitos, tranquila – le di un pequeño beso -. Vamos a almorzar con todo esto se nos esta acabando el tiempo – todos asintieron. Tuvimos que almorzar muy rápido._

* * *

Espero muchas reviews! Espero de corazon les guste como va esta historia!

Besos, nati ;)


	7. Capitulo 6: Conflictos

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Conflictos.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-¿Una propuesta? – pregunte y asintió. Se acomodó en el sillón haciendo que nos separáramos, cosa que no me gusto porque adoro tenerla abrazada a mi todo el tiempo.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa – Pensé iba a ser mas fácil – susurro para si misma pero alcance a escucharla.

-Ojitos ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte y se ruborizo furiosamente.

-¡Chicos! – Renée entro en la casa y los dos nos sobresaltamos asustados - ¡Oh! ¿Estaban discutiendo? – mire a Bella y tenia el entrecejo fruncido como enojada, me miro y se relajo.

-No, mamá, solo estábamos hablando algo serio – en realidad ella intentaba decirme algo pero nunca lo hizo.

-Bien, vamos a preparar la cena – Bella sonrió y me miro.

-Voy a prepararte algo especial – dio Bella sonriéndome con picardía -. Nunca he cocinado para ti y quiero hacerlo – eso me encanto, sabia que ella solía cocinar más que Renée, pero no eran muchas las veces que cenaba o almorzaba en su casa y siempre fue Renée la que cocino, y doy fe que no era muy buena en el asunto.

-Me gusta la idea – dije y se acercó lentamente para besarme.

-Se va a atrasar la cena – la voz de Charlie resonó en el lugar y una vez mas nos separamos sobresaltados.

-Ven conmigo – dijo Bella mirando seria a Charlie, sé que le molesta que me trate tan frio, pero ya no me molestaba como al principio.

-Bella, hija, la cocina es toda tuya – dijo Renée y Bella sonrió en respuesta.

Me dedique a mirarla durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cocinando, estaba concentrada preparando una lasaña de jamón y queso con salsa roja y blanca. Parecia toda una chef y me encantaba ver como disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo esto.

-Me olvide de contarte – rompí el silencio y su concentración, me miro sonriendo, me levante de la silla y me puse a su lado apoyándome de costado en la mesada de la cocina -. En 15 días me voy a New York con papá a buscar departamento.

-¿Cuánto van a estar allá? – pregunto aun mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Depende de si encontramos algo rápido – papá quería que fuera algo amplio con dos habitaciones porque con Ali íbamos a vivir juntos -, pero no creo sea mas de una semana, es lo que le dieron de permiso en el hospital – se detuvo y me miro.

-Una semana es mucho – protesto y sonreí. Eso me gusto demasiado, el que ella no quisiera estar lejos mio me complacía, y me daban la esperanza que quizás si lo nuestro era tan fuerte como creía la hicieran desistir del viaje. Internamente ansiaba que cambiara de opinión y decidiera ir a New York conmigo.

-Pasara rápido – dije acercándome para besarla, estaba a punto de comerme sus labios…

-Pensé que preparaban la cena – la voz de Charlie sonó a reto.

-Eso hacia Charlie – contesto Bella mientras me alejaba de ella.

-No parece – Charlie apoyo en el dosel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándonos, Bella continúo preparando el almuerzo y yo trate de concentrarme en Bella ignorando la mirada de águila de Charlie sobre mí.

-¿Alice no viene? – pregunto Charlie, sé que cuando mi hermanita estaba él se relajaba un poco mas.

-Salió con Benjamín, almorzaban con sus padres y hermana – Bella me miro sonriendo.

-¿Ese chico es su novio? – Charlie me miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

-Están saliendo recién pero creo que lo van a ser – asegure. Ali estaba encantando con Ben, la verdad era un buen tipo y me gustaba para mi hermanita.

Empezó la semana nuevamente iba todo normal si tenemos en cuenta que cada día me siento peor porque esta llegando el final, pero una vez mas me niego a pensarlo mucho y solo disfrutar esto que siento. Se muy bien que siento por ella, pero es mejor no decirlo, dolería mas… creo.

El miércoles estaba siendo un día normal como cualquier otro día, salimos de la clase de biología y notamos asombrados que todos corrían hacia el jardín de la escuela, Eric York pasaba por nuestro lado y lo frene.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte y me miro sorprendido.

-¿No se enteraron? – negamos con la cabeza.

-James encontré a Victoria teniendo relaciones con Riley detrás de la casilla del conserje afuera – lo mire sorprendido.

-Uy eso es malo – Dijo Ángela que estaba a mi lado y todos asentimos.

-Hay discusión afuera – parecia emocionado y me parecia un poco malvado que se divirtieran con la desgracia de otro.

-¡Vamos! – exclamo Alice y la mire sorprendido -. Yo quiero ver que pasa – dijo y empezó a caminar, mire a Bella y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Te sigo Ali! – exclamo Ángela y fue detrás de ella.

Cuando llegamos al patio se había formado un gran circule y en el centro estaban James y Victoria discutiendo a los gritos.

-¡ERES UNA PUTA! ¡MALDITA Y PUTA! – le grita James y sus ojos están desorbitados, realmente estaba fuera de si. A mi mucho no me gusta, la mirada de manera amenazante.

-¡Y TU NO ESTAS MUY LEJOS! ¡O ACASO CREES QUE NO SE SOBRE TUS SALIDAS DE CAZA PARA BUSCAR MUJERES! – el siempre pensó que Victoria no se enteraba, seguramente lo hacia y como el la engañaba ella también.

-¡PERO TU ERES MUJER! ¡MI MUJER! – le grita y se acercó de manera amenazante a ella con los puños cerrados.

-Edward – Bella me miro y la solté, no se el resto pero yo no iba a dejar que le pegara.

-Quédate aquí – asintió y me adelante un poco.

-¡ERES TAN IDIOTA! ¡¿REALMENTE PENSASTE QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR COMO SI NADA?! – siguió Victoria y lo mejor seria que se alejara de él ahora, para que seguía provocándolo.

-¡PUTA DE MIERDA! ¡UN AÑO ME ENGAÑASTE CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA! – grito y se acercó mas - ¡PERO TE JURO QUE TENDRAS TU MERECIDO! – le grito y empezó a levantar su puño.

Le agarre el brazo deteniéndolo, Victoria se había quedado paralizada y James me miraba con ira. Se agito para soltar su brazo de mi agarre y me empujo, no llegue a caer solo me tambalee, se preparo para pegarle de nuevo y fue cuando lo tome de un hombro y otros dos chicos me ayudaron a controlarlo. Se sacudía en los brazos de los tres que lo sosteníamos, pero su mirada estaba clavada en mi, sentí su puño estamparse con fuerza en mi hombro, dolió pero no fue tanto tampoco.

-¡PARA! – le grite para ver si lo hacia entrar en razón.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA SUELTAME! – me grito.

En ese momento llegaron dos guardias del instituto y lo tomaron, por lo que lo solté junto con los otros dos chicos, también esta el director y se lo llevaron. Sobe mi hombro derecho donde mi había pegado y lo movilice un poco para asegurarme que no era grave y no lo era, el dolor estaba cediendo.

-¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? – Bella se acercó corriendo y se abrazó a mí.

-Si ojitos, estoy perfecto – conteste y levanto su cabeza para mirarme.

-Realmente estaba mal – dijo Alice que también se me había acercado.

-Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de si – Bella beso el hombro que estaba sobándome por reflejo y la mire sonriendo.

-Es mejor que te vean – volvió a besarme en el lugar y sentí mi corazón acelerarse de manera impresionante, fue un gesto con tanto sentimiento que realmente me dejo asombrado.

-No es nada, ojitos, tranquila – le di un pequeño beso -. Vamos a almorzar con todo esto se nos esta acabando el tiempo – todos asintieron. Tuvimos que almorzar muy rápido.

Una vez mas estaba en la practica de atletismo y Bella no apareció. Me duche y tenia la esperanza que estuviera esperándome cuando salí pero no era así, empecé a preocuparme cuando vi que ni siquiera me había mandado un mensaje, la llame y sonó dos veces para luego cortarse, llame a su casa y Renée se preocupo porque no estaba allá tampoco, la tranquilice diciéndole que yo estaba en la practica y aun no la había buscando en la biblioteca. Estaba llegando a la biblioteca cuando alcance a ver la mochila de Bella al lado de un árbol y me acerque, ¿qué diablos hacia cerca del bosque? Tome su mochila y mire para todos lados, mas adentro alcance a divisar su chaqueta, esto ya se estaba sintiendo mal, tome su carpeta…

-¡EDWARD! – Esa era la voz de mi Bella, gire sobre mi buscándola - ¡SUELTAME! – alguien tenia a mi Bella. Alcance a divisar movimientos detrás de un árbol de tronco muy grueso, tire todas nuestras cosas y fui corriendo.

-Deja de chillar – me paralice, ese era James.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Basta! – corrí un trecho mas y lo vi tratando de besarla mientras ella lo empujaba para esquivarlo.

-¡SUELTA AHORA! – grite, él se asusto y la soltó en el acto, Bella se acercó corriendo hasta mi y la abrace fuerte - ¡Dios! ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? – James me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ella quiso consolarme – acuso riéndose.

-Solo quise ayudarte, dijiste que querías hablar con alguien – dijo Bella y la mire sorprendido.

-Me querías cerca – siguió él.

-¡Me trajiste a la fuerza! – exclamo Bella sin soltarme.

-Dile como dejaste que te abrazara – Bella me miro seria, se que ella no haría nada para engañarme, el solo esta queriendo cambiar las cosas de contexto, así que no le creía.

-Bella solo quiso ser una amiga para ti, pero tu como lo haces últimamente quieres aprovechar y engañar a todos – dije -. No te le vuelvas a acercar – dije y comencé a caminar con Bella de la mano para sacarla de ahí.

Fuimos todo el viaje hasta casa en silencio, lo bueno era que al llegar estábamos solos por lo que directamente subimos a mi habitación. Una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta pude tranquilizarme, ya no había peligro para mi Bella.

-Ojitos – la llame y me miro, tenia agachada la cabeza – No te hizo nada, ¿verdad? – pregunte y sonrió, fue una sonrisa de alivio.

-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo – dijo con timidez.

-¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo? – me llamo la atención después de todo ella no hizo nada.

-Por lo que dijo James – contesto como si fuera algo obvio.

-Nunca creería nada de lo que me diga él – aseguro y se acercó a abrazarme

-Lo único que me tenia preocupado era que tu hubiera hecho algo mas de lo que vi – dije y me miro nuevamente, se puso en puntas de pie y busco mis labios para fundirnos en un largo beso.

….

-Dejamos las cosas en el hotel y empezamos a ver los departamentos – dijo papá cuando salíamos del aeropuerto de New York.

-Una ducha primero y luego una comida decente – propuse y me miro riendo.

-Toda la razón – dijo y buscamos el taxi.

-45 East 45th Street, hotel Roosevelt – dijo cuando subimos al taxi.

-Nos acomodamos rápido y bajamos a desayunar, creo que llegamos con el tiempo justo – dijo papá y asentí.

Una vez llegamos al hotel nos instalamos en la habitación doble que había reservado y bajamos al comedor a desayunar. Aun no podía llamar a Bella porque estaría en el instituto así que debía esperar un poco más, por lo menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Alice nos había dado todas las indicaciones sobro como quería que fuera el departamento que compraríamos, porque papá decidió comprarlo no alquilar. Ella quería algo con mucha luz, grandes ventanales, dos habitaciones con baño independiente cada una, cocina aunque nunca cocinaría porque no sabe ese seria mi trabajo seguro, living grande y un buen balcón. Una vez lo compráramos Alice y mamá vendrían a decorarlo y demás.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella? – pregunto papá. Era el segundo día que estábamos en New York y habíamos visto tres departamentos ayer y uno esta mañana.

-Estas excelentes… - me quede pensativo.

-¿Pero? – pregunto y sonreí sorprendido -. Últimamente estas todo el tiempo perdido en tus pensamientos y cuando ella esta cerca se nota mas.

-Falta poco para sus 18 años – comencé – y luego de eso calculo que estará un par de meses mas en lo que consiga cobrar su fideicomiso y se ira – papá se puso serio.

-Esto lo sabias desde un principio, Bella nunca oculto la situación ¿porque decidiste salir con ella? – suspire profundo, sé que tenia razón, pero siempre he guardado la esperanza de que mis sentimientos hacia ella la hagan cambiar de opinión.

-Siento algo profundo por ella, no es una mas… tenia esperanzas… - me encogí de hombros. Aunque tengo esperanzas Bella siempre se encarga en algún momento de derribarlas, sobre todo cuando descubre algo nuevo para su viaje.

-¿Estas enamorado? – pregunto con algo de cautela.

-Al principio solo me gustaba, desde que éramos chicos, no sabia bien que esperar… - quede unos minutos en silencio, no quería decir lo que sentía en voz alta porque se haría muy real y eso haría que su partida fuera peor -… estoy enamorado de Bella… la amo profundamente… - asegure con tristeza porque ya dolía saber que no iba estar conmigo mucho mas.

-¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Han hablado sobre el viaje y como harán? – pregunto y negué.

-Ella no dejaría de hacer ese viaje por mí y yo no voy a dejar de hacer la universidad por ella, es un punto sin retorno – dije y papá entendió.

-Lo siento hijo, esperaba algo mejor para ti – dijo y sonreí un poco.

-Veremos que pasa, aun no voy a perder las esperanzas con ella – Carlisle sonrió como queriendo animarme.

Finalmente el tercer día encontramos un departamento como quería Alice, dos habitaciones con mucha luz, living, comedor cocina, cada habitación con un baño, era tipo loft muy grande y espacioso. Tenía un enorme balcón y grandes ventanales que nos daban una hermosa vista al parque, era perfecto para nosotros. Por dos días Carlisle se encargo de realizar todos los papeles y pagos mientras me dedique a pasear y conocer un poco la ciudad. Me entretuve largo rato en un centro comercial y me quede hipnotizado por un precioso relicario que había en la vidriera era perfecto para mis ojitos por lo que sin dudarlo entre a comprarlo, pedí que le grabaron algo especial y me lo entregarían en tres horas. Era más que suficiente para poder hablar con Bella durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Edward! Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño – dijo rápido y mi sonrisa se dibujo enorme y orgullosa.

-También te extraño mucho ojitos – dije mientras buscaba una mesa para sentarme en el patio de comidas.

-¿Cómo les fue con el departamento? – ya casi íbamos una semana sin verla y me estaba muriendo por tenerla cerca de nuevo.

-Carlisle esta terminando los trámites, creo que mañana volvemos a casa – y estaba rogando internamente que fuera así -. Cruza los dedos para que no se atrase – sonreí.

-Pongo una vela y le rezo a todos los santos para que sea así – reímos los dos -. Hubo problemas de nuevo en el instituto… con James – me tense en el momento.

-¿¡Te hizo algo!? – pregunte con nerviosismo.

-¡No! Tuvo problemas con Riley, se pelearon y Riley termino internado, James esta fuera de control, según dice no lo echaron porque falta poco para terminar el año, pero volvió con Victoria, seguro se pelearon por eso – Victoria era muy tonta, no me imaginaba como era capaz de volver cuando estuvo a punto de pegarle.

-Bueno no vamos a negar que sigue teniendo suerte, cuídate no andes sola y menos cerca de él – me moría si le hacia algo.

-No te preocupes no va a pasar nada – aseguro.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en tomar un vuelo ahora y dejar a mi padre solo acá – la escuche reír.

-Cullen eres exagerado. ¿Dónde estas ahora? – lo bueno de mi relación con Bella es que podemos hablar por horas sobre cualquier cosa y nos divertimos.

-Ahora en el centro comercial dando una vuelta hasta que Carlisle termine con algunos papeles, seguro después hacemos algo de turismo juntos ¿tu que haces?

-En casa sola… Alice salió con Benjamín y me invitaron a ir con ellos a dar una vuelta a la Push pero apenas se vieron empezaron a los arrumacos y sinceramente prefiero quedarme en casa que estar avergonzada todo el tiempo viendo como se besan – amo esta parte de Bella, podemos tocarnos y besarnos muy apasionados, pero aun así se avergüenza por todo.

-Creo que no te beso adecuadamente, no puede ser que los veas besarse a ellos y te avergüences, creo que tengo que mejorar mis movimientos – dije en tono de burla.

-Tus besos son perfectos, solo que no es lo mismo verlo que hacerlo… calculo que si alguien nos acompañara sentiría lo mismo que yo cuando me besas de esa manera tan cargada de pasión como lo sueles hacer – y ahora que entrabamos en este terreno extrañaba mas besarla, abrazarla, tocarla y poder disfrutarla.

-Es decir que mi novia no tiene quejas sobre mi desempeño – asegure y largo una pequeña carcajada.

-Al contrario tu novia se siente más que satisfecha por tu desempeño – aseguro.

-Todavía estoy esperando saber cual era la propuesta, siempre prometes decírmelo y nunca lo haces ¿Cuándo voy a saber? – insistí una vez mas, porque después de que nos interrumpieron no me quiso decir que iba a proponerme y estaba esperando saber que era.

-Va a llegar el momento, no se dio de nuevo… solo espera – y todos mis pensamientos estaban en la posibilidad de que esa propuesta fuera sobre el viaje y una posible no separación.

-Eso me dices siempre y realmente quiero saber de que se trata – insistí un poco más.

-Solo espera, prometo que todo llegara a su tiempo ¿Sabes? Esta semana estuve a punto de caerme como cinco veces y no tuve quien me salvara – sonreí, podía creer eso sin problemas, conozco bien a mis ojitos y sus dos pies izquierdos.

-Lo siento, espero no te hayas hecho nada y prometo compensártelo en cuanto vuelva – dije insinuante.

-Y te voy a cobrar porque uno de mis tobillos aun me duele y necesito algunos mimos en esa zona y algunas otras también – dijo juguetona y me fascino, era increíble experimentar los cambios que estaba dando Bella con respecto a nosotros.

-Y tengo muchas ganas de darte muchos mimos en donde tú quieras – y donde yo quisiera también.

Estuvimos conversando durante media hora mas sobre cualquier tontería que se nos ocurría, hasta que finalmente llego la hora de cortar la comunicación, Carlisle me iba a matar cuando le llegara la cuenta de mi celular.

Bella me asombra, cada día mas es increíble la forma en que esta cambiando con respecto a nuestra relación, al principio era tímida, cada vez que la besaba o la acariciaba era algo reacia a pasar a cierto tipo de caricias pero luego a medida que se fue acostumbrado puedo asegurar se ha soltado y su forma de estar ahora conmigo es mas intima, sensual y desvergonzada, aunque sabe poner sus limites.

Busque el relicario que había comprado, había quedado perfecto y ahora solo tocaba saber si Carlisle había terminado y mañana volvíamos como había dicho. Cuando nos encontramos me confirmo que todo quedo listo así que salíamos en el primer vuelo, por lo que volvimos a nuestra habitación para preparar nuestras cosas para el regreso.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 7: Distanciados._

_-¡Edward vamos! – me gire para mirar a Bella - ¡NO! – Grito y James me empujo contra los casilleros y mi cabeza golpeo con fuerza - ¡BASTA! ¡DEJALO! – Grito cuando me golpeo en la espalda a la altura de mis riñones - ¡NO, YA BASTA! – volvió a gritar Bella, el agarre se aflojo y me di vuelta justo para ver cuando empujo a Bella con fuerza contra una de las puertas vidriadas. Bella golpeo con su cuerpo el vidrio y lo rompió._

* * *

_**Bueno chikis espero sus reviews con ansias para saber si les gusta la historia! Besos, nati ;)**  
_


	8. Capitulo 7: Distanciados

Capitulo 7: Distanciados.

_**(Edward POV)**_

No llegamos en horario para ir al instituto así que debía esperar hasta la tarde para verla, me dedique a guardar mis cosas y acomodar mi habitación, Alice me había dejado alguna de las cosas de clases y me dedique a ponerme al día, ya que estábamos en el ultimo mes de clases.

-¡Alice! – venia distraída, cabeceaba de un lado al otro como buscando a alguien.

-¡Twin! ¡Ya llegaste! – se acercó rápido y me abrazo -. Estaba desesperada porque llegaras y me contaras del departamento, quiero saber todo – su voz sonó ansiosa y yo estaba algo desconcertado porque Bella no estaba con ella.

-Tengo fotos para mostrarte, es muy parecido a lo que querías – se puso seria y cruzo los brazos delante de ella.

-Muy parecido – dijo con tono molesto y se porque esta así –, muy parecido no suena bien, ni remotamente algo como lo que quería – sonríe un poco. Alice siempre conseguía lo que quería y sino lo hacia armaba unos lindo berrinches.

-Ali solo espera mirar las fotos, sé que te encantara el lugar y sobre todo la vista… creo es una de las mejores que podíamos tener – sonrió solo un poco -. ¿Bella? ¿Dónde esta? – pregunte con ansiedad.

-Estaba con Ángela iban a buscar sus cosas al casillero – Alice miro alrededor de nuevo, era seguro que buscaba a alguien.

-¿A quien buscas? – me estire un poco para ver si venia Bella.

-¡Ben! – exclamo saludando con la mano, mire para donde ella miraba y él venia hacia nosotros -. Venia a buscarme por eso salí apurada sin Bella – asentí.

-Edward ¿Cómo estas? – Ben se paro a mi lado y estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Muy bien ¿Tú como estas? Espero mi hermanita no te vuelva loco – dije en tono de burla.

-La adoro, me encanta su forma de ser – Alice se acercó y se abrazaron. Me sorprendió cuando se dieron un beso, hasta que me fui parecían solo amigos.

-El fin de semana Ben me pidió ser su novia - dijo Alice cuando me miro, seguro vio mi cara de desconcierto.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para ser novios – agrego Ben.

-Me alegro por los dos, hacen muy buena pareja – era muy cierto, además Ben mas que agradable, se notaba que quería mucho a Alice y siempre la cuidaba.

-Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo mi familia hace una reunión por el cumpleaños de mi hermana, Tía y dura toda la tarde.

-Mejor vamos – dijo Alice abrazando a Benjamín.

-Voy a buscar a Bella, esta demorando mucho… que la pasen bien – los saludo a cada uno y me encamine para los casilleros para ir a buscar a mi Bella.

Entre al pabellón y me dirigí para el casillero de Bella, supuestamente tendría que estar con Ángela, eso era lo que me había dicho Alice y sé que debo confiar en ella ya que nunca dio motivos para que pensara que me puede traicionar, pero…

-Te llevo a tu casa o vamos a otro lado, como tu quieres Bella… te llevaría a donde me pidas – la abrazo por la cintura y acaricio su espalda, lo que hizo hervir mi sangre y Bella se removió de su abrazo aunque él la apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

-¡James basta! – Bella hizo mas fuerza.

-Solo damos una vuelta… nada más… ¿o quieres que pase algo más? – sabia lo que estaba haciendo, esa forma de sonreírle… la estaba seduciendo. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y los apreté, estaba muy encolerizado.

-¡SUELTA AHORA! – mi grito retumbo en lugar por lo vacío que estaba.

-¡Edward!... ¡Déjame! – Bella se empujo con fuerza y pudo zafarse del agarre y vino hasta mi.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte y asintió.

-Vamos – su voz fue baja y parecia avergonzada, ella no tenía por qué estarlo.

Empezamos a caminar para irnos - ¡Te crees el mejor! – James me empujo por la espalda con fuerza, me hizo tambalear a mi y a Bella, pero logre retenerla para que no cayera.

-¡Idiota! – exclame mientras lo empujaba con mis dos manos por los hombros.

Se abalanzo sobre mi y caímos al piso, al instante se arrodillo y me propino un golpe en mi mentón, lo empuje nuevamente y logre tumbarlo de nuevo y me dio tiempo de levantarme.

-¡Edward vamos! – me gire para mirar a Bella - ¡NO! – Grito y James me empujo contra los casilleros y mi cabeza golpeo con fuerza - ¡BASTA! ¡DEJALO! – Grito cuando me golpeo en la espalda a la altura de mis riñones - ¡NO, YA BASTA! – volvió a gritar Bella, el agarre se aflojo y me di vuelta justo para ver cuando empujo a Bella con fuerza contra una de las puertas vidriadas. Bella golpeo con su cuerpo el vidrio y lo rompió.

-¡BELLA! – James me miro y sonrió de manera diabólica, parecia estar disfrutando esto. Se abalanzo sobre mi nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba totalmente sacado por lo que antes de que diera el golpe mi puño dio con fuerza contra su mandíbula y lo derribe, me fui sobre él y lo tome por la chaqueta y le asesté dos golpes mas en la cara, uno en el ojo y otro en la nariz, el ultimo lo dejo sangrando.

-¡Edward! – mire a Bella y vi su cara de dolor. Se tocaba la pierna y me acerque a ella rápido.

-Bella… ¡Dios pequeña! ¡Tengo que hacer un torniquete acá! – su pierna estaba quebrada, era realmente impresionante una fractura expuesta y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Me saque el cinto.

-Edward – mire a Bella y señalaba detrás mio, me di vuelta y James se había levantado y venia de nuevo para mi lado.

-¡BELLA, EDWARD! – James se freno en seco y miraba para donde venia la voz. Alice venia seguida por Benjamín y un par de guardias del instituto mas el director.

-¡AAAHHH!...

-Lo siento Bella… - había ajustado el cinto alrededor de su pierna con fuerza. Saque mi celular y llame a mi padre en lo que los guardias agarraron a James.

-¡Bella! – Alice se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Edward estoy ocupado en la consulta – dijo Carlisle cuando contesto la llamada.

-Es Bella, esta perdiendo mucha sangre, hace falta una ambulancia….

-¡Edward cálmate! Dime que le paso – respire profundo.

-Tiene una fractura y perdió mucha sangre, le hice un torniquete pero necesito llevarla al hospital – explique mas despacio.

-De acuerdo viajo con la ambulación – respire aliviado, no confiaba mas que en mi padre para que la atendiera.

-Gracias, apúrate – cortamos en ese momento y mire a Bella.

-Vas a estar bien ojitos – dije acariciando su rostro.

-Esta muy pálida – dijo Alice afligida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila no le va a pasar nada – Benjamín estaba a su lado y acariciaba los hombros de mi hermana.

-Voy a llamar a la policía, esta vez James llegaste demasiado lejos – me di vuelta para ver al director con seriedad -. Llévenlo a mi oficina y reténgalo ahí – indico -. Voy llamando la ambulancia…

-Ya la pedí, mi padre viene para acá – el director me miro y asintió.

-Es mejor no moverla hasta que la revisen – asentí y me quede tomando la mano de Bella.

-Edward – me llamo Alice y la mire -. Bella – ahora mire a Bella.

-Bella… Bella… ¡Bella!... – se había desmayado y estaba mas blanca de lo habitual, puede que fuera lo mejor después de todo le debía estar doliendo mucho, además había perdido bastante sangre, de todas maneras no pude evitar sentirme asustado.

-Edward ¿te dijeron cuanto tardarían? – no me había percatado que el director estaba aun a mi lado y parecia muy contrariado con la situación.

-Puede que estén por llegar, Benjamín podrías ir a ver cuando lleguen así los guías – asintió y luego de besar a Alice se fue de manera rápida.

-Voy a llamar a la policía, no me demoro – el señor Mc' Carty se alejó un poco.

Unos minutos después Benjamín venia seguido de mi padre y dos médicos mas, la revisaron rápidamente, mi corazón estaba palpitando rápido y caminaba de un lado al otro mirándolos mientras la trataban en el lugar.

-Tranquilo hijo va a estar bien – aseguro Carlisle mirándome.

-¿Por qué sigue desmayada? – pregunte angustiado, Carlisle me miro sonriendo, cosa que me llamo la atención porque después de todo era mi novia la que estaba desmayada en el piso toda ensangrentada.

-Ahora porque le dimos un sedante – dijo y eso me alivio un poco.

-¿Solo dígame donde esta mi hija? – "¡Oh mierda! Me olvide de Charlie", pensé y esto se iba a poner peor.

-¡Bella! – exclamo y se acercó donde estaba, su cara fuera realmente impresionante, transmitía angustia, algo de miedo y mucha ansiedad.

-Esta bien Charlie, ahora esta sedada por el dolor pero va ha estar bien – Charlie se dio vuelta y me miro enojado.

-¡Tu te vas conmigo! – se levanto y vino directo a mi tomándome fuerte del brazo. Gemí a causa del dolor en mi espalda -. Yo sabia que a la larga le traerías problemas a mi hija – me arrastro un poco mas con él -, pero a partir de ahora te vas a mantener lejos de ella – siguió.

-¡Charlie! – la voz de mi padre sonó exigente y se detuvo en el acto -. Creo que Edward también necesita ir primero al hospital – Charlie lo miro serio y luego a mi.

Me soltó con brusquedad – Apenas este listo lo quiero en la estación – asentí.

-Por supuesto – contesto mi padre -. Edward vamos – Bella estaba en la camilla y fuimos a la ambulancia.

Cuando llegamos al hospital llevaron a Bella una sala de urgencias, papá fue con ella y quede en uno de los módulos con Anthony otro medico revisándome. Ahora que estaba un poco más relajado empecé a sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, mi espalda y bastante más fuerte en mi cara. Me dieron algo para el dolor y luego de radiografías y estudios confirmaron que no tenia nada grave, solo necesitaba descanso y tomar unos antinflamatorios. Cuando salí de detrás de las cortinas unos cuantos pasos mas lejos estaba un policía haciendo guardia

-Señor Cullen – me di vuelta y un policía se dirigía a mí -. Tengo órdenes de llevarlo a la estación apenas este disponible – busque rápidamente para ver si mi padre estaba en algún lado pero no lo vi, así que solo asentí y me fui con el policía.

Me tuvieron como quince minutos sentado como en una sala de interrogaciones, por lo menos eso supuse por como era el lugar y lo relacione con las películas. Entro Charlie y su mirada no era nada buena, se sentó frente a mí y me repaso durante varios minutos más.

-Empieza hablar ¿quiero saber exactamente que paso? – su voz fue dura e intimidante.

No tenia nada que esconder, asique comencé a contarle con todo detalle lo que paso, pensé que se calmaría un poco después de todo fue para defender a Bella, pero eso no logro calmarlo, aunque ahora su enojo fue un poco mas grande para James que para mi.

-Ya te puedes ir – dijo cuando terminamos. Estaba por salir cuando me detuvo por el brazo -. A partir de ahora te mantienes lejos de mi hija, no te quiero en mi casa ni cerca de ella – quise hablar para decirle que a menos que me lo pidiera Bella no me alejaría de ella pero su mirada me callo -. Hay un policía en la puerta de su habitación en el hospital y tiene estrictas ordenes de no dejarte pasar, no vale la pena que te acerques – sé que es su padre, pero no va a decir por Bella.

-A menos que ella me lo pida nada cambia entre Bella y yo – me miro algo sorprendido y creo que fue por la determinación en mi voz.

-Te aseguro que lo hará luego de que hable seriamente con ella – aseguro y me soltó.

Fue estúpido de mi parte lo se, pero no pude dejar de intentar verla cuando salí de la estación. Fui directo al hospital e intente entrar en su habitación y obviamente el policía me negó la entrada.

-¿Su nombre? – pregunto el guardia que estaba apostado en la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Podía verla conectada a un montón de agujas, su pierna enyesada, pero era bueno escuchar su corazón en el monitor que la controlaba, el ritmo era tranquilo y constante. Alcance a divisar a Renée, pero no me vio.

-Edward Cullen – el policía puso mala cara y ciño el entrecejo, obviamente no era buena señal.

-Lo siento pero no tiene permitido el ingreso a la habitación, voy a tener que pedirle se retire – su tono fue amable. Mire nuevamente a Bella y pude entender a Charlie, algo así nunca le había pasado antes y solo le paso porque estaba conmigo y James estaba no se porque haciéndome la guerra.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entras? – Carlisle se acercaba a la habitación, cálculo que venia a controlar a Bella.

-El joven no tiene permitido el ingreso – le informo el policía.

-Este es un hospital publico y a menos que tengo una orden del director del hospital no puedo prohibirle el ingreso – Carlisle estaba enojado y mucho.

-Déjalo papá no empeoremos las cosas – pedí apretando su hombro.

-Pero es que no es correcto esto…

-Bella esta así por mi culpa, no le hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido mi novia – papá me tomo de un brazo y me aparto.

-Entiendo lo que te voy a decir – dijo seriamente una vez estuvimos algo alejados -, esto no fue tu culpa, el que provoco esto fue James no tu – asentí y me miro mas serio aun, sabia perfectamente que solo le daba la razón porque si, no porque realmente lo sintiera -. Edward no puedes culparte por esto, no cuando James fue el que la lastimo, Bella me conto como paso y tu solo te estabas defendiendo y a ella también.

-Pero mira como termino, solo me concentre en lo enojado que estaba con James y no vi que ella estaba en mas peligro… es tan frágil… no la cuide los suficiente…

-La cuidaste y defendiste como correspondía, además debes quedarte tranquilo no fue tan serio, cuando hiciste el torniquete impediste que esto pasara a mayores.

-Eso solo me alivia un poco – dije y papá me sonrió.

-Ve a casa y descansa ahora, yo te mantendré al tanto de todo – asentí y luego de despedirme fui a casa a descansar porque realmente lo necesitaba, estaba muy dolorido sobre todo en mi espalda.

Tres días después papá me llamo por celular para avisarme que le habían dado de alta a Bella, ella le había preguntado por mi y le dijo que estaba con reposo en casa por los golpes, lo cual era algo muy cierto ya que no me permitió volver al instituto, me había dado diez días de reposo, algo realmente innecesario, pero papá como siempre exagera.

-¡Edward! – Renée me atendió cuando fui a la tarde a visitar a Bella.

-Renée venia a ver a Bella, me gustaría pasar unos minutos con ella – me miro con algo de pena, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

-Edward en verdad lo lamento, pero Charlie dejo muy claro que no puedo dejarte entrar en la casa – la mire con tristeza, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi Bella, la extrañaba muchísimo.

-Por favor Renée, solo una vez para ver yo mismo que esta bien – estaba rogando y me arrastraría de rodillas de ser necesario.

-Edward es mejor que nos des algo de tiempo para que podamos convencer a Charlie – ni siquiera me había dejado entrar al living para explicarme, solo me atendió en la puerta -. Sé que no fue tu culpa, hable con Bella pero nos va llevar tiempo que Charlie te acepte – seguramente llevarías años y no quería tener que esperar tanto tiempo -. No lo hagas más difícil… por favor…

Luego de pensarlo rápidamente – De acuerdo ¿Bella esta bien? – eso por lo menos me lo podría decir.

-Si esta mucho mejor, ya no siente dolor y bueno hay que esperar un mes para sacarle el yeso… y te extraña – sonreí mucho cuando dijo eso.

-Yo también la extraño – asegure y Renée me sonrió.

-Es mejor que te vayas, Charlie puede estar que llegar – asentí y salí de la casa, algo mejor por lo que dijo Renée y muy decepcionado por no haber podido verla.

Una semana después aun no podía ver a Bella, fui varias veces mas a su casa pero Renée seguía sin dejarme entrar, me pidió disculpas cada vez porque no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Charlie pero no quería crear más problemas. Supe por Alice que Charlie le quito su computadora y su celular por lo que tampoco me podía comunicar por esos medios, y todo era una tortura me estaba muriendo y solo me podía enterar por Alice de como estaba.

-Alice necesito un favor – entre en su habitación sin llamar y me miro algo molesta. Tenía razón pero no me importaba ahora.

-Podrías golpear por lo menos ¿Qué pasa si me hubiera estado cambiando? – seguía muy molesta.

-Perdón… pero… tengo que verla Alice – comencé a caminar de un lado para el otro por su habitación -. Cuando la vayas a ver dile que deje abierta su venta para que vaya esta noche – solo eso necesitaba y yo me arreglaba con el resto.

-Edward veras… lo que sucede… - titubeaba y parecia estar apenada.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – ahora ya me sentía angustiado.

-Bella no quiere hablar de ti ni verte – y ahora que podía pasar, no hice nada para alejarla ella sabe muy bien que ese día la defendí.

-¿Por qué? – Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Tratare de averiguar pero no me dice nada, se me hace tarde – dijo y se fue al instituto. Yo no volvía hasta la próxima semana por recomendación de mi padre.

Estuve todo el día al borde del colapso, no me podía concentrar en nada, intente tocar el piano para distraerme pero fue inútil, la extrañaba tanto, quería sentirla cerca, abrazarla, besarla y asegurarme que estuviera bien. Quería poder ver sus ojitos chocolate de nuevo y poder acariciarla, esto era una tortura, demasiados días sin verla y sin saber nada de ella. Parecia un león enjaulado, daba vueltas por todo la casa uno y otra vez totalmente inquieto, ansioso y perdido por lo que me había dicho Alice.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Bella? – fue lo primero que dije cuando Alice llego a casa luego de llevarle la tarea a Bella.

-No quiso que le dijera nada, en cuento te nombre me dijo que me podía ir – la mire sorprendido y Alice se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te dio ninguna explicación? ¿Una pista?... ¿algo? – insistí, no me era posible entender que pida estar pasando.

-Lo siento pero no dijo nada – resople molesto y subí a mi habitación.

Esto no podía quedar así, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, será que Charlie logro convencerla para estar lejos de mi, me negaba a creerlo Bella sabia como fueron las cosas no podía estar enojada conmigo por eso. Finalmente llego la noche no aguante mas y fui a su casa, solo esperaba tener suerte.

-¿¡Que haces acá!? – su tono de voz tenia una nota de indignación. Mire su pierna enyesada y me sentí frustrado por no haberla protegido mejor.

-No tendría que haber venido – susurre bajo, estaba así por mi culpa, no supe ponerla a resguardo cuando todo empezó con James y salió lastimada.

-¿Entonces porque estas acá? – la mire a los ojos había tristeza y también la estaba provocando yo.

-Me voy, no te voy a volver a molestar – asegure, era mejor mantenerme lejos, no quería que volviera a salir lastimada.

-Edward espera – pidió en voz baja - ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? Te estuve esperando…

-Bella he venido todos los días, pero no tengo permitido verte…

-Charlie – asentí -. Pero a la noche tampoco viniste, la ventana siempre estuvo abierta – por eso estaba enojada conmigo, estaba aliviado, pensé que la habían convencido de no estar conmigo.

-Me estaba muriendo por verte – dije y me sonrió. Amo su sonrisa, me transmite tantas cosas a través de ella, el sentimiento mas grande es el de hogar, como que estoy en un lugar especial, el lugar correcto y con la persona correcta.

-Intente hablar con Charlie para hacerlo entender pero no me dejo decirle mucho – ahora parecia estar por llorar.

-Es mas seguro para ti este lejos, eso es mi culpa – dije señalando su pierna -. No te hubiera pasado si no estuvieras conmigo – verla tan lastimada me hacia mal a mi, debería haberla cuidado mejor.

-Edward no hagas eso, no fue tu culpa, esto lo hizo James no tu… tu me defendiste – me tendió una mano y dude en tomarla -. Ven… por favor… - rogo, me acerque, tome su mano y comencé a darle besos pequeños en la mano, me senté en la cama a su lado.

-Te extrañe ojitos, no sabes cuanto – Bella mordió su labio y sonrió después.

-Entonces bésame – sonreí y me acerque a sus labios, la bese suavemente disfrutando la sensación de tenerla cerca nuevamente, de poder tocarla y mirarla.

Sus labios contra los míos, cálidos, dulces y acogedores, nos movíamos suavemente mientras la abrace por la cintura y me acerque más a ella para pegarla a mi cuerpo. Sus manos fueron a mi nuca y de manera lenta las fue subiendo hasta enredarlas en mi pelo, había extrañado la sensación de sus manos en mi pelo, como me hacia estremecer y en cierta forma excitarme, había extrañado todo esto que solo sentía con Bella cuando estábamos juntos, sensaciones que solo había sentido con ella y con nadie mas.

-Te extrañe Edward – nos habíamos separado y me abrazo fuerte.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? – se separo y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuando me preguntas algo así? – las cosas no estaban como antes, prefería tantear el terreno, sabia que ella no tendría problemas pero Charlie era un asunto grave.

-Solo pregunto porque no se como están las cosas con Charlie y ahora menos que antes – me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia, solo por no ponerla nerviosa, porque en realidad estaban muy mal -, si nos llega a encontrar lo hará mas difícil que ahora – me miro seria y pensativa, cuando Bella se pone así me asusta porque no se en que esta pensando, no la puedo descifrar y en estos momentos me gustaría poder leer su mente.

-Edward ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Charlie? – me acomode a su lado apoyando mi espalda en le cabecero de la cama.

-No me quiere cerca de ti, dijo que sabia que terminarías lastimada teniéndome cerca, no pude visitarte cuando estabas en el hospital porque no me dejaban entrar y bueno acá tampoco, no quiero que Renée tenga problemas – Bella beso mi cuello con ternura y sonreí, todos esos gestos me volvían loco y me habían hecho muchísima falta todo este tiempo.

-Deja que pase unos días mas y luego yo voy a hablar con él, vas a ver que no tendremos problemas – aseguro sonriendo, se la veía con mejor semblante a cuando llegue, me alegraba saber que el cambio era gracias a mi.

-Espero no estés pensando en discutir con él, no quiero que tengas mas problemas de los que ya cause – me miro seria y sé que estaba a punto de retarme.

-Deja de decir eso, no fue por tu culpa lo que paso, mas vale te lo metes en la cabeza sino vamos a terminar peleando nosotros – su tono amenazante más que asustarme me dio gracias, era una gatita tratando de ser una leona.

-Vamos a dormir ojitos, no quiero que me retes – comencé a besarla suavemente de nuevo durante varios minutos, luego de eso nos acomodamos en su cama y nos dormimos abrazados.

Cuando me desperté al otro día Bella no estaba en la habitación pero escuchaba la discusión como si estuviera sucediendo a mi lado. Definitivamente era una gatita tratando de ser leona.

-¡No fue culpa de Edward! ¡Por Dios, Charlie, cuantas veces te tengo que explicar! – Bella me estaba defendiendo de Charlie.

-¡Esto nunca hubiera pasado de no estar con él! – insistió él -. ¡Yo lo sabía, sabia que solo traería problemas! ¡No sé que viste para fijarte en ese chico! – había momentos que me deba la sensación de que lo de Charlie eran celos mas que otra cosa.

-¡Fue James! ¡Entiéndelo, si Edward no hubiera llegado James seguro me hacia algo! ¡Solo me estaba defendiendo y deberías estar agradecido por eso!...

-¡No tengo nada que agradecerle a ese chico! ¡Acaso no lo ves, mírate! – sé que se refería a lo lastimada que estaba.

-¡Charlie eso no es nada podría haber sido algo peor de no llegar Edward a tiempo! ¡La podríamos a ver encontrado en medio del bosque lastimada, golpeada o algo más! – hubo un profundo silencio y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna con lo que insinuó Renée al ultimo.

-Te aseguro que James seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – yo creí lo mismo que Bella -. Por favor Charlie… no te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir a vivir con él, solo que lo dejes venir a casa y vernos – lo ultimo sonó a ruego y cruce los dedos.

-Pueden salir o venir acá, pero a las nueve de la noche se acaba la visita – esa fue la sentencia de Edward -, esta a prueba y veremos si después les doy permiso para mas – eso fue un alivio grandísimo.

-¡Gracias Charlie! – se sintió un par de palabras mas pero como estaban calmados ya no los escuche.

Estuve en su habitación por varios minutos hasta que apareció y traía en la mano su laptop y el celular, Charlie se los había devuelto. Me miro con una sonrisa triunfal, no era para menos había logrado que su padre cambiara de parecer y nos permitiera vernos libremente sin que me tuviera que escabullir en su habitación.

-Creo que tendrías que salir y entrar por la puerta para que podamos estar tranquilos – me acerque rápido a Bella y la abrace con fuerza estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.

La bese unos minutos – En cinco minutos te veo de nuevo – dijo cuando nos separe y asintió.


	9. Capitulo 8: Pistas sobre el futuro

Capitulo 8: Pistas sobre el futuro.

_**(Edward POV)**_

Se podría decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, para Charlie no era lo mejor para Bella pero por lo menos nos permitía vernos, aunque solo me dejaba ir a su casa hasta las nueve de la noche, luego había impuesto un toque de queda, que ha decir verdad no era que nos impidiera mucho vernos, después de todo aun me podía colar por su ventana.

Terminaron las clases y llego el baile de graduación, luego teníamos tres meses de vacaciones y empezaba la universidad, se notaba en el ambienta la ansiedad de todos, pero lo más triste era que llegaban las separaciones, no solo la de Bella y mía sino que también la de Alice y Benjamín, ya que él se iría a la universidad de Seattle, así que todos aunque estábamos ansiosos por empezar una nueva aventura en nuestras vidas también nos sentíamos tristes.

….

-Pasa Edward, te ves muy guapo – Renée me sonrió mientras me dejaba entrar a la casa. Era la noche de nuestro baile de graduación. La entrega de diplomas había sido ese mismo día a la mañana.

-Gracias Renée – le sonreí. Traía el bouquet para Bella, estaba algo nervioso.

-Toma asiento que llamo a Bella para que baje, creo que esta lista solo te esperaba – sonreí y me puse nervioso. Era la primera vez que vería a mi Bella de vestido.

Espere por diez minutos hasta que sentía la voz de Renée y Bella, me acerque a las escaleras y venían bajando. Bella se veía absolutamente hermosa, era un vestido largo rojo, un escote muy generoso, por suerte no estaba Charlie, no le gustaría nada verla así. Tendí mi mano cuando llego al final de la escalera y la tomo, su pelo estaba recogido flojo, sus labios pintados de rojo en el mismo tono del vestido.

-Te ves deslumbrante – sus mejillas tomaron el mismo color del vestido y mordió su labio mientras bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Tú te ves hermoso – dijo aun sin mirarme.

-¡Voy por la cámara! – exclamo Renée y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

-Esto es para ti – le tendí la caja donde estaba el bouquet, Bella sonrió y la abrió -. Te ayudo – lo tome con cuidado y lo coloque en su muñeca.

-¡Acá esta! – Renée volvió con la cámara de foto -. Los dos en la escalera abrazados – ordeno emocionada.

Nos abrazamos por la cintura muy pegados, bese la frente de Bella y apoyo su mano libre en mi pecho y yo mi mano libre sobre la de ella. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio posando para la cámara de Renée, tomo miles de fotos… más o menos.

Finalmente ayude a Bella entrar en mi auto y fuimos al baile. La noche fue tranquila, muy tranquila, nos juntamos con nuestros compañeros y conversamos un rato, luego la lleve al centro del salón y nos abrazamos, comenzamos a mecernos suavemente mientras nos besamos, hasta que no quedaron rastros en su boca del labial con el que se había pintado.

-Tienes tu boca roja – dijo riendo mientras me limpiaba con uno de sus dedos.

-Tengo un pañuelo por acá – dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo, Bella me lo saco de la mano y comenzó a limpiarme mientras reía un poco más -. Eres tan importante para mi ojitos – me dio un pequeño beso y acaricio mi rostro. La amo tanto, pero como decirlo, una vez esas palabras salieran por mi boca todo cambiaría y si ella no seguía a mi lado sería demasiado difícil seguir.

-Eres muy importante para mí también – volvió a besarme y me abrazo fuerte mientras seguimos bailando.

Cuando todo termino la lleve a su casa, volví a la mía envuelto en una nube, había sido todo muy especial, Bella era muy especial. Internamente pasaba las últimas noches rogando que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, se estaba acercando el momento y sabía que debíamos hablar sobre su viaje y nuestra separación, sé que siempre dije que nunca impediría que persiguiera su sueño, pero la amo con todo mi ser, es lo más importante para mi ahora y realmente mi deseo es que se quedara y siguiéramos juntos. Estas últimas noches se me estaba haciendo difícil dormir, ahora que con el baile era oficial que terminábamos el instituto Bella se dedicaría a organizar su viaje al cien por ciento y solo falta un par de meses para que cumpliera los 18 años.

"**¿Estas despierto? Quiero verte"** – sonreí en cuanto leí el mensaje de Bella.

"**Recién me estoy despertando, también quiero verte ojitos" **– escribí en el acto.

"**¿Tanto te cansaste anoche?"** – había sido una noche muy emocionante, la imagen de Bella en ese hermoso vestido me persiguió toda la noche en sueños.

"**Tu imagen en ese hermoso vestido rojo me persiguió en sueños todo el tiempo, fui difícil descansar tranquilo"** – estaba seguro que ese mensaje terminaría avergonzándola y ya me la imaginaba con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

"**Edward no seas tonto" **– seguro estaba muy avergonzada, adoro sus mejillas sonrosadas.

"**¿A qué hora quieres que nos juntemos?"** – de ahora en más teníamos todo el día libre, por lo que podíamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos.

"**Como a las cinco, te dejo dormir un poco más"** – recién era el mediodía, faltaba mucho, pero a decir verdad me venía bien dormir un poco más.

"**De acuerdo ojitos, a las cinco te paso a buscar y damos una vuelta"** – confirme. Pensé sería bueno ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial de Port Angeles o por La Push, ella disfruta mucho de esa playa.

"**Te espero"** – fue su respuesta.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo un poco más cuando golpearon la puerta de mi habitación y luego de que di permiso, mamá se asomó con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó hasta mi cama y beso mi cabeza.

-Necesito que te levantes y te prepares para hoy – la mire con cara de súplica, quería seguir durmiendo.

-¿Para qué? – pregunte protestando.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de los Vulturis a pasar el día, hacen una reunión por la graduación y nos esperan – resople molesto, lo que menos necesita ahora era encontrarme con Jane.

-¿Es necesario que vaya? – sabía que no había manera de zafarme de esa reunión, aunque no quitaba que lo intentara -. No me gusta esa familia – proteste más.

-Querido sabes bien que no hay posibilidad de esquivar esto – Esme me miro con el ceño fruncido, sé que a ella tampoco le gustaba estar con esa familia.

-Vamos nos esperan en una hora – me insto me levantara.

-Pero a las cinco debo encontrarme con Bella – seguí protestando.

-Creo que te convendría cancelar, no vamos a volver hasta la noche – iba a protestar nuevamente pero me miro severa, sabía que cuando se trataba del jefe de mi padre no había manera de escapar al compromiso.

Esto me iba a costar, Bella no quiere o más bien odia a Jane, ya habíamos tenido nuestras discusiones y dejarla a ella por una reunión con su familia me traería una nueva pelea. Decidí entrarme a duchar mientras me preparaba mentalmente para una nueva discusión con Bella, adoraba que fuera tan celosa y como lo demostraba. No me complique a la hora de vestirme, después de todo era pasar el día, así que solo me puse una remera negra, jeans y zapatos, prepare una chaqueta por si después refrescaba como era habitual en Forks.

-¿Tanto me extrañas? – dijo Bella cuando contesto mi llamada. Me senté en el borde de la cama y sonreí un poco.

-Más de lo que te imaginas – era la verdad, la extraño a cada instante -. Bella tengo que cancelar nuestra salida de hoy – dije de manera pausada y despacio.

-¿Por qué? Realmente necesitaba que nos viéramos es importante – esto me va a costar un gran enojo por parte de Bella y ya estoy sufriendo.

-Es que mamá me acaba de avisar que tenemos un compromiso, no nos habían dicho antes sino no hubiera quedado contigo – la escuche resoplar del otro lado.

-Está bien, podemos dejarlo para mañana ¿A dónde van? – hasta ahora no parecia molesta, lo cual era bueno pero luego la pregunta que hubiera preferido no me hiciera.

-Los Vulturis organizan como un festejo por la graduación en su casa y es una jornada de todo el día – quedamos en silencio un par de minutos -… ¿Bella?... – resoplo varias veces.

-Vas a estar con Jane – aseguro y sabía que sus pensamientos irían en esa dirección.

-No ojitos, no voy a ver a Jane en particular, vamos a estar con toda la familia – asegure con voz baja y tranquila, hasta ahora dentro de todo estaba saliendo bien.

-Pero se va a pegar a ti todo el tiempo, lo sabes y vas a aprovechar para estar con ella – es muy celosa mi pequeña, pero esto era algo exagerado, ya me he cansado de aclararle que no quiero nada con Jane.

-Bella sabes bien que no busco estar con Jane, esas son solo ideas tuyas...

-¡No son solo ideas mías! A ti te gusta Jane, siempre te gusto… tuviste algo con ella…

-¡Y no tengo nada con ella desde que estamos juntos! – exclame algo molesto -. Isabella tienes que confiar un poco en mí, no puedes dudar todo el tiempo – reproche.

-Pero… es que… he visto cómo te mira… yo… Edward no quiero que tenga oportunidad de estar a solas contigo – su tono fue triste y afligido.

-Bella confía en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte, mantendré a Jane lejos con la debida distancia… solo confía en mi – pedí y escucha una respiración profunda.

-Confió en ti, nunca he dudado, pero eres tan bueno y hermoso… todas están atraídas por ti – amo está a mujer, es todo para mí.

-Tú también tienes miles de seguidores, muero de celos cada vez que salimos y te miran – la escuche reír bajito.

-¿Crees que mañana podremos vernos bien temprano? – no tenía el mismo entusiasmo de antes, pero por lo menos no habíamos discutido mucho.

-Apenas me levante te paso a buscar… no desayunes sin mí, te llevo a desayunar algo rico – me sentí más aliviado de que esto no pasara a más.

-De acuerdo… espero la pases bien hoy – su voz sonó resignada, sé que no le gustaba la situación y a mi mucho menos porque la hacía infeliz a ella.

-Ojitos, no puedo pasarla bien porque sé que no estas tranquila con esto, pero te aseguro que apenas pueda irme de ese lugar me iré sin dudarlo – era la pura verdad, no me iba a quedar ni un minuto más del necesario.

-Gracias, te veo mañana… Edward… te quiero… - su voz fue bajita cuando dijo lo último.

-También te quiero – conteste y cortamos.

Era la primera vez que expresábamos de alguna manera lo que sentíamos, no era como que dijéramos que estábamos enamorados pero era un sentimiento distinto al que sentía por alguien más que fuera importante en su vida.

Baje a buscar a mi hermanita y a mamá, las dos estaban listas y me esperaban en el living, le avisamos a papá que estábamos listos y nos fuimos todos en un auto. La casa de los Vulturis es una mansión enorme con grandes jardines, por dentro parece un palacio antiguo, es grande y majestuoso. Los jardines son grandísimos con figuras echas con los setos, había un pequeño laberinto de arbustos, unas gárgolas, una gran fuente y muchas galerías. Había ya muchísima gente y se notaban eran todos muy importantes, lo bueno era que el evento no era demasiado elegante sino más bien informal así que mi vestimenta era acorde para la situación. Saludamos a algunos conocidos, colegas de mis padres y algunos compañeros del instituto que fueron invitados, Alice se fue con unas compañeras del instituto y yo me quede dando vueltas mirando el lugar.

-Qué bueno que viniste – pensé ingenuamente que me iba a ver libre de Jane por más tiempo.

-Nos esperaban a toda la familia – no era porque yo quisiera estar acá.

-Estas reuniones no son divertidas – dijo y asentí totalmente de acuerdo -, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de hacerlas más amenas – se empezó a acercar lentamente hasta mí y me aleje.

-Jane ¿Cuántas veces en estos meses te aclare que estoy con Bella? – este juego me cansaba, era hora de ponerle un punto final y definitivo.

-Oh vamos, le falta muy poco para que se vaya y no la veas más…

-No es asunto tuyo, eso también lo aclare – se había enterado del viaje y no hacía más que recordármelo cada vez que podía.

-Estas muy susceptible con respecto a eso – la mire seriamente, esto me estaba molestando en verdad -, necesitas relajarte y se cuál es la mejor medicina para ti – se acercó de manera rápida y se colgó de mi cuello.

-¡Jane basta! – exclame y me aleje de manera algo brusca, pero no me importo tenía que entender que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros - ¡No insistas más, no va a volver a pasar nada entre nosotros! – me miro sonriendo ignorando todo lo que le decía.

-Sé que te gusto Edward y te aseguro que tarde o temprano vas a estar conmigo de nuevo – una vez más se acercó rápido y logro darme un beso en los labios el cual evite que siguiera empujándola nuevamente.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca más! – exclame y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Tus labios siguen siendo suaves, aun los recuerdo cuando recorrían toda mi piel – dijo de manera insinuante.

-¡Jane es la última vez que te lo pido! No te me vuelvas a acercar o voy a dejar portarme como un caballero contigo – parecia no terminar de entender o escarmentar, su sonrisa aún seguía a flor de piel.

-Creo que por ahora es suficiente – aun no perdía la sonrisa y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla se fue sonriendo satisfecha.

Ahora estaba totalmente irritado, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas irme del lugar o poder hablar un rato con Bella, pero sabía que en este tipo de reuniones irte a un rincón para hablar por celular era de mala educación.

-¡Edward! – me di vuelta y papá me hacía seña para que me acercara. Eso era bueno, me mantendría distraído durante un tiempo -. Te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo tomándome del hombro con una gran sonrisa -. Edward, él es el doctor Carrington un colega mío cuando estuve en California – un hombre alto morocho, con anteojos, pelo extremadamente corto y más bien flaco me tendió la mano sonriéndome.

-Un gusto – dije correspondiendo el saludo.

-Así que Edward, tengo entendido que vas a seguir los pasos de tu padre – me sonrió de manera amistosa y papá palmeo mi espalda.

-Empiezo este año a estudiar medicina – confirme -, aunque no sigo la misma especialidad de papá – sé que a él con que siguiera la misma carrera le era suficiente.

-Cirugía de alta complejidad, según me conto Carlisle – asentí al igual que papá, el tenía un aire de orgullo en su cara -. ¿Es lo único que estas considerando? – la verdad no había pensado en otra área, aunque estaba abierto a más posibilidades.

-Es lo que me gustaría, pero hay tantas ramas en medicina que la verdad estoy abierto a nuevas posibilidades – dije y el señor Carrington asintió como aprobando.

-Algo que es muy interesante es la oncología, hay muchas posibilidades de investigación en esa área – la verdad que todo lo que fuera referido a la medicina me interesaba y mucho, era mi pasión desde siempre.

-También sería interesante, calculo que llegado el momento y conociendo más la carrera tendré más opciones para decidir – los dos sonrieron a modo de aprobación.

-Realmente es un chico muy inteligente – dijo mirando a mi padre -, cuando estés por graduarte ven a verme, estoy seguro que tendrás un gran futuro y tengo un gran hospital que sería afortunado por tenerte – eso me hizo sentir aún más seguro de lo que estaba sobre mi futuro.

Estuvimos durante mucho tiempo hablando con Charles, era su nombre de pila, en muchas oportunidades recalco que no me comprometiera tanto con los Vulturis como lo hacía mi padre, que explorara otras posibilidades y lugares, en un momento recalco que había otros lugares muchos mejores y me llamo mucho la atención que mi padre asintiera.

Luego del almuerzo nos invitaron a jugar al golf, era increíble pero este lugar incluía una cancha de golf, otra de tenis, tenían algunos caballos. Fui a jugar junto con papá y Charles, también nos acompañó Aro y Marcus.

-Así que ya no sales con mi hija – me gire sorprendido y Aro me miraba sonriendo, era la misma sonrisa que tenía Jane, había algo malicioso en su sonrisa.

-No funciono lo nuestro – en realidad nunca hubo un "nuestro", solo era sexo, pero no le iba a decir eso a su padre.

-Es una lástima harían una muy buena pareja, sería algo muy bueno para unir a los clanes – había una nota rara en su voz, era suave pero a la vez punzante, amenazadora.

-No somos del todo compatibles – me miro de arriba abajo escaneándome.

-Harían una gran pareja, ella está muy interesada – lo mire sorprendido su tono de voz cambio, se había puesto serio y creo que demasiado -. Te convendría fijarte en ella – dijo tocando mi hombro con fuerza y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

Lo vi mirarme durante unos segundos y luego se retiró con una postura rígida, parecia el caminar de un rey pasando por entre sus súbditos, definitivamente Aro Vulturis no me agradaba para nada.

-Jane no es de aceptar los rechazos – ahora fue Marcus el que me hablo -, piénsalo seriamente antes de negarte – y eso fue una amenaza. Lo mire serio y sonrió de manera perversa también.

Esta familia tenía una aire siniestro, era como si quisieran manejar a todos a su alrededor. Los vi alejarse, de alguna manera sabía que en sus mentes algo se estaba formando, pero no podía terminar de descubrir o leer en sus caras que era lo que pasaba realmente, pero algo en sus miradas me dio la seguridad de que no en mucho tiempo me mostrarían sus cartas y todo tendría que ver con Jane.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse – No te preocupes, no les tengo miedo – una mano se apoyó en mi hombro -. Lo que menos quiero es les tengas miedo – dijo y me di vuelta para mirar a Carlisle.

-No es miedo, solo estoy tratando de entender que acaba de pasar y que significa para el futuro… y no te preocupes no me voy a poner a investigar – papá sonrió y me miro serio.

-¿Y cómo sabias que estaba pensando en eso? – me encogí de hombros y sonrió, estudie a papá por unos minutos y el me miraba sorprendido.

-¿Hay algo que alguna vez nos hayas ocultado? - su sorpresa fue mucho más grande – ¿Algo que no nos hayas contado por algo en particular? – era la primera vez que mi padre esquivaba mi mirada y eso hizo que mis sospechas fueran más grandes aun, había algo que nos ocultaba.

-Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar – dijo palmeando mi hombro, cosa que no logro tranquilizarme. Alice se paró detrás de papá y también lo vi en su mirada ella presentía algo, lo podía leer en su rostro.

-¿Papá que sucede? – la miro durante unos segundos.

-Ustedes dos están algo paranoicos – dijo riéndose pero era una sonrisa nerviosa -. Vayan con sus amigos, con la gente joven y disfruten del día – se dio la vuelta y se fue, lo vi llegar a mamá y se abrazaron.

-¿Qué paso? – Alice me miro fijo e hice lo mismo.

-Sé que algo nos ocultan ¿tu sentiste algo? – asegure y asintió.

-Algo que definitivamente te involucra a ti, a Jane y a su familia – miro a los padres de Jane, estaban todos juntos, los mire también y pude sentir el estremecimiento de Alice y su preocupación.

-Es mejor tratar de distraernos – dijo Alice y asentí. Fuimos con el grupo de sus compañeras que estaban intentando jugar al golf por lo que me uní a ellos.

Logramos distraernos durante varias horas, era lo mejor, este encuentro con los Vulturis había dejado un sabor amargo en mi boca, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía, muy dentro mío lo sabía. A las cinco de la tarde me escabullí y me oculte en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión.

-¡Edward! ¿Ya estás en tu casa? – la voz de Bella sonaba ansiosa.

-No ojitos, aún estamos donde los Volturis, pero necesitaba mucho escucharte – fui muy sincero en eso, realmente escuchar su voz me haría sentir mucho mejor y sacar esta sensación de que en cualquier momento todo se complicaría para mí.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo malo? – su voz denoto una real preocupación.

-A sido un día algo raro… no se…. es una sensación… como que algo malo se viene – suspire profundo y me senté un sillón que había en la habitación. Era una biblioteca enorme.

-¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué? – me quede mirando la nada.

-El padre de Jane, Aro, hablo conmigo era como si me estuviera advirtiendo o amenazando y Carlisle parece que nos ocultara algo – me asome por el gran ventanal y mire a toda la gente, todo parecia falso cada mirada que se daban cada sonrisa o palabra parecían vacías.

-Quisiera verte, no te oyes bien… ¿No hay posibilidad de que te escapes un rato? – por primera vez desde que llegamos me sentí realmente bien.

-Te extraño Bella y créeme si me pudiera ir de aquí en este momento para estar contigo lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo – seguí mirando a la gente, era incomprensible que todos soportaran estar rodeados de tanto falsedad, ningún gesto era sincero.

-Te extraño también, tenía la esperanza que te pudieras escapar para estar juntos… - la escuche reír bajo y me llamo la atención -. ¿Sabes? Anoche soñé contigo… en realidad con los dos en el baile de graduación… muy abrazados… y tus besos… puedo jurar que los sentía como verdaderos en mis labios – literalmente me tire en el sillón, medio recostado, una de mis piernas subida apoyando el pie sobre mi otra pierna en la rodilla.

-¿Te gusta mis besos? – Sabia que se iba a ruborizar, Bella puede intentar provocarme pero la vergüenza le gana siempre -. ¿Qué besos te gustan más, los suaves en tu boca o los más salvajes? – pregunte y sonreí como estúpido cuando recordé unos besos en particular que me fascinaban darle.

-Me gusta cuando besas mi frente, es como que demuestras todo lo que sientes en ese gesto, no le das besos de ese tipo a nadie más – eso no lo había notado -. También cuando me besas suave mientras acaricias mi rostro – amo su piel y siempre aprovecho para sentirla -. ¿Cuáles te gusta a ti? – suspire profundo.

-Me gustan los besos que empiezan en tu boca, primero suaves, luego se vuelve más profundos y bajo para tu cuello… adoro besar tu cuello mientras siento tu exquisito aroma – una risita nerviosa se filtró por el teléfono.

-Eso también me gusta muchísimo, pero siempre que vayan acompañados de miles de caricias como sueles darme – esta conversación estaba siendo de lo más interesante.

-¿Dónde te gusta te acaricie?...

-Todo mi cuerpo, no importa donde, siempre me siento especial cuando me acaricias – sonreí como idiota, yo amaba todo su cuerpo y me perdía acariciándola.

-Adoro acariciar tu cuerpo, cualquier parte, cada rincón de tu piel sedosa - más risas nerviosas.

-Y yo adoro acariciarte a ti, me fascinan tus hombros, la forma, tus músculos marcados y tus brazos fuertes – creo que era mejor empezar a cambiar el tono de la conversación porque había una cierta parte de mi cuerpo que estaba empezando a sentirse más dura de lo habitual.

-Bella creo que mejor hablamos de esto en otra ocasión – nuevamente se reía.

-¡Dios! Tengo muchas ganas de verte – realmente se notaba que quería estar conmigo y más feliz no me podía hacer.

-Yo también, hoy me había hecho a la idea que estaríamos juntos todo el día – los dos suspiramos sonoramente.

-Pero mañana no te me escapas por nada, vamos a estar juntos todo el día… y… - se quedó en silencio unos minutos, parecia estar dudando.

-¿Y? – pregunto para que siguiera.

-Y llego el momento de contarte mi propuesta – su voz sonó algo temblorosa, esa propuesta estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza y ya quería saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Por fin voy a saberlo? – me tenía intrigado desde hace tiempo.

-Si… quiero decírtelo, no hay mucho tiempo - bueno eso último me dejo peor.

-¿Un adelanto? – le escuche reír.

-No, quiero que estemos uno frente al otro – suspire profundo -. Solo espero te guste – agrego más bajo y definitivamente estaba muy interesado en saber que era esa propuesta.

-Aunque no me gusta la idea voy a esperar hasta mañana – dije resignado y ella reía -. Ahora ojitos, me tengo que ir, ya llevo mucho tiempo encerrado y se considera de mala educación desaparecer de esta manera en una fiesta así – un suspiro profundo.

-De acuerdo, nos hablamos más tarde – nos despedimos con un te quiero y cortamos.

Me levante del sillón dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y mi pesadilla, Jane, entraba con su sonrisa eterna. La mire sorprendido, honestamente creo que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación y esperando la terminara, era demasiada casualidad llegar justo en el momento que corte.

-¡Acá estabas! – exclamo y daba la sensación de que me había estado buscando.

-¿Necesitabas algo? – mi voz sonó fría e irritada y era justo lo que quería, me tenía arto con su constante acecho.

-A ti – dijo y se acercó rápido colgándose de mi cuello y besándome con fuerza. De manera brusca saque sus manos de mi cuello y la empuje para separarla.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada entre nosotros! – exclame molesto y al fin parece haberlo comprendido porque se puso seria.

-¡Te advierto que no te deshaces de mi tan fácil! ¡Vas a estar conmigo de nuevo! ¡Te quiero para mí! – exclamo y salió molesta golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Salí detrás de ella dispuesto a irme aunque mis padres se enojaran, pero al llegar a donde estaban todos vi que mi padre iba con Aro y Marcus para dentro de la casa, por lo que no podía irme sin avisarle a mi padre. Luego de dos horas volvieron, mi padre se veía apesadumbrado y los Vulturis satisfechos, esta reunión había sido clave para algo, no sé por qué pero podía leer en sus caras que mi futuro estaba involucrado en esa conversación que tuvieron y todo lo que había pasado durante el día, algo realmente inquietante. Mi padre me esquivo el resto del tiempo y eso aumento mis sospechas. Nos fuimos después de la cena aunque insistí muchas veces que me dejaran ir antes, papá se negó todo el tiempo.

-Edward – Alice se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación, hacia una hora habíamos vuelto de la maldita fiesta.

-Pasa Alice – se acercó a mi cama y se acostó a mi lado por lo que la abrace, parecia algo triste o asustada - ¿Qué pasa duende? – pregunto sonriendo pero ella no devolvió mi sonrisa.

-Promete que siempre, pero siempre vas a estar a mi lado, que siempre me vas a apoyar no importa que pase – la mire serio, era miedo lo que había en su cara.

-Te lo prometo Alice, nunca me voy a separar de ti, siempre voy a estar cerca cuidándote – asegure y sonrió apenas un poco.

-Esta reunión hermanito, no ha sido bueno, algo va a pasar y estoy asustada – la abrace más fuerte.

-No te quiero ver asustada, siempre voy a estar para protegerte de todo lo que pueda – suspiro profundo.

-¿Me puedo quedar? – pregunto y asentí. Cuando éramos niños y Alice se asustaba por cualquier cosa siempre buscaba dormir conmigo, aseguraba que se sentía protegida cuando estábamos juntos.


	10. Capitulo 9: La mejor propuesta

Capitulo 9: La mejor propuesta.

_**(Edward POV)**_

Nos despertamos con Alice bastante temprano, durante media hora nos dedicamos a sacar conclusiones al azar del día anterior. La verdad que teníamos muchas sensaciones pero ninguna certeza de nada por lo que decidimos hacer a un lado el asunto y seguir adelante, si algo iba a pasar tarde o temprano lo sabríamos. Di vueltas en la cama hasta que se hicieron las nueve de la mañana y me entre a duchar.

"**Ojitos ¿Ya estas despierta?"** – mande el mensaje apenas salí de la ducha, estaba solo envuelto con una toalla cubriendo mis partes íntimas por lo que comencé a buscar la ropa que me pondría para salir con Bella.

"**En eso estoy, me entro a duchar y estoy lista"**- decía el mensaje que llego dos minutos después.

"**Avísame cuando termines y salgo a buscarte" **– había quedado en desayunar con ella, pero igualmente baje para ver si la familia ya estaba despierta.

Cuando entre en la cocina Alice y mamá ya estaban preparando el desayuno, papá se había marchado hace una hora al hospital para empezar el día. Me senté a la mesa para acompañarlas mientras ellas desayunaban ya que yo había quedado en hacerlo con Bella, pasaríamos todo el día juntos.

-Buenos días – salude cuando tome mi lugar.

-Buenos días querido – mamá me sonrió como era habitual.

-Twin – Alice estaba con su enorme sonrisa, como siempre.

-¿Qué planes tiene para hoy chicos? – mamá nos miró alternando a Alice y a mí.

-Salgo con Benjamín, me acompaña a hacer algunas compras de cositas que me faltan para New York – Alice estaba entusiasmada con vivir allá, tendría peligrosamente cerca tiendas de ropa de marcas que adoraba.

-Yo me encuentro con Bella, vamos a pasar el día juntos – mamá me miro con ternura, pero note un dejo de tristeza muy en el fondo de sus ojos, estaba seguro que había algo - ¿Está todo bien? – pregunte luego de unos minutos que se había quedado pensativa mirándome fijo.

-¡Sí!... si… todo está bien… no tienes por qué preocuparte… - respiro como resignada y sonrió levemente - ¿Con Bella como están las cosas? – pregunto sonriendo más genuinamente.

-Muy bien, estamos muy bien – confirme, sacando el hecho de que faltaba muy poco para su viaje y que aún no habíamos hablado del asunto.

-Espero sigan así – dijo mamá y Alice suspiro profundo, la mire extrañado y me miro con tristeza.

-Ali ¿Pasa algo? – sonrió solo un poco y negó con la cabeza. Tenía la sensación que desde ayer habían cambiado las cosas en mi familia y mucho, se respiraba un extraño aire.

"**Estoy lista, te espero" **– decía el mensaje de Bella cuando sonó mi celular, sonreí y llegaba en el momento más oportuno porque tenía muchas ganas de irme de la casa.

"**En 5 minutos estoy en tu casa"** – escribí como respuesta.

-Bueno familia, las dejo, mi Bella me espera vamos a desayunar juntos – dije sonriendo porque vi la mirada de mamá lo que no había probado bocado, salude a cada uno con un beso y salí a buscar mi auto.

Desde chicos dicen que Alice parece que pudiera ver el futuro, tiene como si fueran mas bien presentimientos, que siempre, pero siempre se vuelven reales y así como dicen eso de Alice, todos dicen que siempre he sido un bueno para leer a la gente, saber lo que piensan con solo verlos. Por eso estoy seguro que la amenaza de ayer de Jane no era solo una rabieta de niña malcriada, había una convicción de tenerme con ella, lo pude leer claro, también pude ver como Aro me estudio, analizo en segundo todas mis palabras y mis posturas y lo vi en su mirada calculadora aunque intento disimularlo. También lo note hoy en mi mamá, la forma en que me pregunto por Bella, como estábamos, sé que ese "espero sigan así", oculta algo… un "no va a ser siempre así". Y por todo eso puede saber que a mi futuro, no sé si lejano o cercano se le acerca algo… y va a ser difícil y seguramente no va a ser bueno.

-¡Edward! – Bella salió rápido de su casa y se acercó hasta mi corriendo, gracias a dios estuve lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla en brazos cuando trastabillo y casi se cae -. Mi héroe – dijo y se lanzó a besarme con cierta desesperación, sus labios se movían de manera insistente contra los míos, parecia estarlos reclamando como suyos y eso me fascinaba. Su aliento caliente chocaba contra el mío y un pequeño ronroneo se escapaba por sus garganta, una costumbre que desde hace muy poquito había tomado y estremecía todas las fibras de mi piel.

-Ojitos – acaricie su rostro en cuento pude separarme un poco de ella -. Estas hermosa y ansiosa, es mejor separarnos un poco, ya nos advirtieron una vez… recuerdas… – dije sonriendo pero al ver sus labios sonrosados el deseo de besarla fue arrebatador por lo que volví a besarla con ganas. Sus labios suaves y húmedos se encontraron con los míos una vez más para luego entornarse un poco y darle la bienvenida a mi lengua en su boca, acariciaba su rostro mientras nos besábamos y con la otra mano abrazaba su cintura con fuerza pegándola a mi cuerpo.

-Te extrañe – dijo en apenas un susurro cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también ojitos – nos sonreímos y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-Bueno mejor vamos, estoy ansiosa porque hablemos – bese su frente.

-¿Sera que antes puedo saludar a Renée? Va a pensar que soy mal educado si nos vamos así – rodo los ojos y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero rápido – dijo y asentí.

Fuimos de la mano hasta la casa donde en la puerta ya estaba Renée esperándonos, me saludo apenas llegamos a su lado y nos invitó a pasar a tomar un desayuno, Bella resoplo varias veces como molesta por lo que supuse que quería que estuviéramos solos lo antes posible.

-Bella tu no desayunaste – Renée la miro seria y Bella resoplo.

-Renée tenemos que irnos – dijo molesta, la veía ansiosa y seguro era por la propuesta que tenía que hacerme, la verdad a mí me ponía ansioso verla así.

-Ojitos desayunamos acá y nos vamos – me miro seria, si las miradas pudieran matar yo estaría diez metros bajo tierra en este momento.

-¡No tengo hambre! ¡Tengo que hablar con Edward! – protesto de manera dulce como si tuviera cinco años, adoraba eso.

-Tengo una idea – dije alternando la mirada entre Renée y Bella - ¿qué tal si para que las dos queden conforme llevo a Bella para que desayunemos juntos y hablamos? – Renée mi miro sonriendo y Bella mordió su labio, necesite desviar mi mirada.

-Pero promete que desayunan si o si – me señalo Renée con el ceño fruncido.

-Promesa – dije levantando mi mano.

-Vayan entonces – dijo Bella.

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano, Bella iba con sus ojitos brillantes de satisfacción y ansiedad, una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios y un pequeño temblequeo de ansiedad, me sonrió tímidamente muchas veces hasta que llegamos al auto, abrí la puerta y la ayude a subir, me instale en mi lugar y luego tome su mano antes de empezar a manejar.

-¿Habría una mínima posibilidad de que me dieras un pista muy chiquita de lo que me vas a proponer? – pregunte y escuche su risa alegre.

-Falta muy poquito para que hablemos, solo aguanta un poco más – dijo volviendo a morder su labio.

-Ojitos deja de hacer eso… por favor… - rogué ya que mi pantalón empezó a tirar.

-¡Lo siento! – exclamo con cara de culpable.

-En otro momento ojitos… - dije riendo en forma de advertencia, sino fuera que estaba manejando y que teníamos que hablar, nos iríamos directo a mi casa donde podríamos estar solos en mi habitación.

Compre dos cafés con leche para llevar, dos paquetes de galletas con chispas de chocolate y unos muffins de vainilla rellenos con crema, más otros de chocolate rellenos de arándanos. Nos fuimos al parque para sentarnos al sol. Una vez instalados espere que empezara a desayunar antes de empezar la conversación.

-Quiero que comas todo – advertí en lo que tome un muffin lo partí y se lo entregue para que comiera.

-Ed todo esto no va entrar en mi pancita… son quince muffins y dos paquetes de galletas no hay forma que coma todo esto – protesto mientras recibía la mitad del muffin que le tendí.

-Lo que más puedas… quiero esa pancita bien alimentada… mi chica no puede pasar hambre además la mitad es para mí – dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Este muffin esta delicioso – se relamió los labios y ¡mierda! Ya no me pude aguantar más.

Me acerque rápido y atrape su boca con la mía de manera demandante, Bella tenia las dos manos ocupadas y solo correspondió el beso con ganas. Tome entre mis dientes de manera suave su labio inferior y lo tire un poco, luego hice lo mismo con el superior, un pequeño gemido escapo por su garganta, luego apretándola por la nuca metí mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya para comenzar a danzar entre las dos de manera sincronizada, su saliva se mezclaba con la mía de manera dulce, cuando finalmente nos separe sus labios estaba levemente más rojos y muy húmedas, además de que ambos teníamos la respiración agitada.

-Eso fue… ¡dios! – exclamo y reí bajo, satisfecho por haberla dejado en ese estado de seminconsciencia con solo un beso.

Recordé lo que había pasado con Jane, no podía ocultárselo, conociendo a esa arpía sabía que encontraría el momento de hacerle saber a Bella que me había robado un beso y no quería problemas con mis ojitos chocolate si se podían evitar.

-Bella tengo que contarte algo – dije y me miro sonriendo mientras seguía degustando un muffin de vainilla con crema.

-¿Es grave? – suspire profundo, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

-Es con respecto a… Jane – su cuerpo se tensó en el momento y me miro seria -. Me vas a escuchar en silencio hasta que termine de contarte todo – dije en tono de advertencia, ella dejo su vaso y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué hizo esa perra? – me sorprendió tanto la expresión como el tono en que lo dijo, fue con algo de repulsión y mucho enojo.

-Ayer se me acerco para saludarme cuando llegamos a la casa de sus padres – comencé el relato, la respiración de Bella se aceleró… no porque fuera algo bueno -, se me insinuó, dijo que podíamos pasar una velada más agradable y me abrazo un poco… - los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par y estoy seguro que podía notar una llama de odio relampaguear en ellos -… te juro ojitos que rápido la aparte de mi… - eso no hizo que su gesto se calmara -… siguió insistiendo que estuviéramos juntos y… - suspire profundo -… me logro dar un beso….

-¿¡QUE!? ¡¿LA BESASTE?! – Se puso de pie de un salto y la imite - ¡ERES!... ¡ERES!... ¡AAAHHH!... – grito furiosa, mientras sacudía sus manos, se dio la vuelta y de manera rápida la atrape entre mis brazos.

-¡Bella déjame terminar! – exclame tratando de calmarla.

-¡No hace falta! ¡No quiero escucharte! – lo sentí en su voz, la forma que temblaba, estaba por llorar.

-¡Ojitos la empuje! ¡Te juro que la empuje, solo alcanzo a tocar mis labios nada más! – Exclame mientras la seguía apretando contra mi cuerpo - ¡Por favor ojitos! – esto estaba muy mal, Bella estaba muy enojada. Se sacudía contra mi cuerpo para intentar soltarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Siempre quisiste estar con ella! – Exclamo - ¡Todo este tiempo lo único que querías es volver a estar con ella! – seguía.

-Solo quiero estar contigo… solo tengo ojos para ti… - susurre bajo en su oído dejo de sacudirse, esa era una muy buena señal.

-Edward… - susurro bajito y con la voz ronca por el llanto que dejo salir.

-Bella te juro que la aparte rápido, incluso la amenace…

-Pero te gusta… siempre te gusto…

-¡¿Sabes qué?! – Dije soltándola y se dio vuelta viéndome desconcertada - ¡Voy a ir a su casa ahora mismo a gritarle unos cuantas verdades en su cara a esa maldita perra! – exclame enojando haciendo un ademan con la mano, Bella me mostro su más grande cara de sorpresa. Me di vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto furioso. Nunca en mi vida he sentido tantas ganas de gritarle a una mujer, lo único que quería era descargar todo contra Jane por hacerme pasar por esto.

-¡Edward! – mis oídos zumbaban por lo cabreado que estaba y apretaba mi mandíbula con fuerza, iba a ir a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Jane en su cara, nunca mas se cruzaría en mi camino… ni en el de Bella - ¡Edward!... ¡Edward! – Me tomo del brazo y me frene - ¡Mírame, Ed! - pidió y me gire un poco para mirarla.

-¡¿Qué?! – dije irritado.

-¡Lo siento! – La mire sorprendido – No la busques, quédate conmigo, perdón por exagerar… no vayas – insistió.

-¡Bella tengo que ponerla en su lugar como corresponde! ¡Me hizo hacer que lloraras! ¡Por mi culpa! – me abrazo fuerte y escondió su cara en mi pecho, no demore en envolverla en mis brazos.

-Júrame que la alejaste rápido de ti – pidió y la abrace más fuerte.

-Te juro ojitos que no pasó nada más, apenas me rozo con sus labios la aleje con brusquedad y le deje claro que nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros, que nunca haría nada para lastimarte, nunca…

-Lo se… yo solo… - apretó más fuerte mi cintura con sus brazos -… me puse tan celosa… sé que no harías nada que me lastimara… lo siento… pero es…. No quiero… no quiero que tengas el recuerdo de sus labios en los tuyos… no después de que son míos… - la obligue a separarse de mí y tome su barbilla para elevar su cara y me mirara.

-Entonces bórrala… bórrala con tus labios…

No alcance a decir más porque se puso en puntas de pie, tomo mi nuca con fuerza obligándome a bajar a su altura y estampo sus labios en los míos con fuerza, con este beso estaba reclamando mis labios, nos habíamos besando hace unos minutos pero necesitábamos este beso que borrara lo que le había contado. Sus labios se movían contra los míos devorándolos con ganas, mojándolos con su saliva, un beso húmedo y excitante. Luego sentí su lengua acariciar mis labios y los abrí para recibirla en mi boca y juguetear con la mía, una lucha de poder por dominar que esta vez deje ella ganara.

-Lo siento ojitos – dije acariciando su rostro cuando nos separamos para respirar, era una pena tener que romper el beso por esa necesidad. Acune sus rostro entre mis manos -, nunca… jamás te haría daño – asegure y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cerró los ojos y apretó su rostro contra mis manos, para luego suspirar profundo y volver a mirarme.

-Lo sé – beso una de mis manos y su sonrisa fue más amplia y la correspondí -. Perdón por la escena de celos – dijo ruborizándose y sonreí más, no me canso de repetir que adoro su rubor.

-Fue intensa – dije y asintió. _"Salió directo de su corazón"_, pensé y la mire con ternura -. ¿Nos sentamos? – asintió y volvimos al lugar que ocupábamos antes. El sol ya estaba más alto por lo que tome nuestros vasos y ella el resto de las cosas y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, apoye mi espalda en el árbol y Bella se acomodó entre mis piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-El café esta frio – dijo estremeciéndose luego de darle un trago a su vaso.

-No desayunamos bien – proteste y giro un poco su cabeza para mirarme, vi su intención así que me agache y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios rosados - ¿Estas bien? – pregunte con calma. Habíamos pasado una tormenta muy fuerte pero había una extraña pero cómoda calma envolviéndonos.

-Muy bien – dijo suspirando profundo -. Qué bueno que la gente está lejos… no nos han escuchado… - bese su cuello y sonrió -. Toma – dijo entregándome uno de los muffins chocolate y arándanos.

-Gracias ojitos – dije mientras comencé a devorarlo. Parecía que la discusión me había abierto el apetito al igual que a ella, los dos comimos en silencio.

Nos reacomodamos para seguir comiendo, quede aun apoyando mi espalda en el tronco del árbol, doble mi pierna derecha en la cual Bella apoyo su espalda quedando de costado a mí, mi otra pierna estaba estirada a lo largo por lo que Bella pasos sus dos piernas por encima de la mía dejándolas dobladas, miraba hacia su frente mientras comía, yo con una mano comía y la otra la lleve a la punta de su pelo acariciándolo y jugueteando con mechones entre mis dedos. Seguíamos comiendo en silencio y calma, algo muy reconfortante. Entre los dos terminamos los muffins dejando de lado las galletas con chispas.

-Ahora llego el momento ojitos, quiero saber cuál es tu propuesta – me miro sonriendo y se removió nerviosa.

-Estaba pensando que ya los dos estamos graduados y tú ya eres mayor de edad – asentí dándole la razón -. Y creo que hemos estudiado mucho los dos, tenemos buenas notas – nuevamente me mostré de acuerdo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – pregunte acercando mi rostro al de ella y sus ojitos chocolate brillaron con fuerza.

-Es que… tienes tres meses de vacaciones – asentí sonriendo y acaricie su mejilla con la punta de mi nariz – y quiero hacer algo contigo… - eso cobro mi atención por completo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo? – _"¿Esto podía sonar más sensual y prometedor?"_, pensé con ilusión.

Tomo una respiración profunda – Conoces Londres – asentí – y es uno de los lugares que primero quiero conocer – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Londres? – se ruborizo de manera furiosa a medida que pronunciaba las palabras.

-Los dos juntos – asintió -…. Solos…. – asegure y asintió una vez más.

-Es un viaje importante para mí y quiero compartirlo juntos sería el único y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo – la mire con una gran sonrisa… _"Bella no se iba, se quedaba, este era su único viaje" _– luego todo se complica…

-¡¿En verdad es el único?! – exclame con mucha emoción y me miro sorprendida.

-Sí, el único para nosotros en mucho tiempo – aseguro.

La abrace con fuerza durante unos segundo y luego busque sus labios y comencé a besarla mientras acariciaba su rostro como a ella le gustaba, un beso suave cargado de sentimiento, de alegría y amor. Bella no se iría de viaje, no nos separaríamos y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Edward – se separó un poco de mi boca pero la volví a atrapar con la mía para seguir sorbiendo sus labios, los chupe con fuerza y comenzó a ronronear bajito, adoro ese sonido, es como un pequeño gemido muy bajo, como gutural, muy sensual y alentador, como un gruñidito muy bajito pero constante algo tan… tan… Bella. Lo hace cuando realmente está disfrutando del contacto – Edward… - me empujo un poco – no me contest…

-Sí, si… - conteste y volví a sus labios desesperados. Luego del viaje la llevaría a vivir a New York con Alice y conmigo, seguro una vez allá podríamos ver de que empezara algún curso hasta que pudiera incorporarse a la universidad.

Me alejo con firmeza - ¿¡Si vamos!? – pregunto emocionada con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si vamos – confirme - ¿Cuándo? – pregunte.

-Bueno esa parte no la tenía planeada – dijo sonriendo y le di un pequeño beso -, creí que lo mejor era hablarlo juntos y ver en qué fecha era mejor, sobre todo por la universidad, yo no tendría eso para preocuparme, así que sería según tus tiempos –

-¿Conoces New York? – negó sonriendo -. Creo que tendrías que dedicarle un buen tiempo a conocerlo – mordió su labio.

-Eso lo tengo planeado para más adelante ahora solo nos centremos en Londres - y estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Bella y yo solos en Londres.

-20 días mínimo tendríamos que estar haya, para que podamos conocer lo más posible – asintió entusiasmada.

-¿Es muy rápido salir en 10 días? – mi corazón acelero su latir, un poco más y saldría disparado por mi garganta.

-¿Tienes pasaporte? – asintió nuevamente -. Entonces puedo conseguir todo para que en una semana estemos haya – abrió grande los ojos, creo que la idea le gusto y mucho.

-¡En verdad! – exclamo emocionada.

-En verdad, en una semana puedo tener todo listo te lo aseguro – confirme. Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez fue suavemente, había una especie de entrega en el fondo, como augurando algo más.

-Entonces nos vamos – asentí.

-Bella hay algo que no has considerado – asegure y me miro con confusión -. Adoro este plan, en verdad… - su sonrisa fue más grande si era posible – pero… no creo que Charlie te deje viajar sola conmigo – se puso seria en el momento.

-Eso déjamelo a mí… - negué con la cabeza, yo debía estar con ella en todo esto, después de todo tengo que protegerla -… Edward… se supone que me dejaban viajar sola y creo que puede ser más peligroso que irme contigo – bueno en ese punto tiene razón.

….

-Bella están llamando para abordar nuestro vuelo – le susurre al oído me miro sonriendo y asintió.

-Una última despedida – asentí.

Se acercó a Renée y Charlie, los abrazo mientras escuchaba le decían que se cuidara y que no se separara de mí en ningún momento. Aproveche para acercarme a mis padres y Alice y saludarlos también.

-Cuídate y cuídala mucho – dijo mamá acariciando mi rostro -. Tengan cuidado y llamen apenas lleguen – asentí.

-¡Twin! - Alice me abrazo con fuerza aferrándose de mi cuello - ¡Disfruten muchísimo! – Exclamo – Y tráeme un lindo regalo – dijo más bajito y me reí con ganas.

-Te prometo traerte algo muy hermoso – me planto un fuerte beso en la mejilla -. Quédate tranquila, no te preocupes que no es mucho tiempo – eso era para que no estuviera mal como nos solía suceder por separarnos.

-No te preocupes – tomo a Benjamín por el brazo y sonrió ampliamente -. Tengo quien se ocupa de mi – sonreí. Me acerque a Bella y salude a sus padres, tome su bolso de mano y nos subimos a nuestro vuelo.

Organizar un viaje a Londres en menos de una semana no era difícil, conseguí una suite en el hotel "The May Fair", era una sorpresa para mi ojitos, era una suite hermosa, sabía que le gustaría y la disfrutaríamos al máximo.

Si conseguir el hotel y los pasajes no era difícil, podríamos haber viajado a Londres en una semana sin problema, conseguir el permiso de Charlie para que nos dejara viajar solos y juntos, eso sí fue difícil, una semana de una Bella indignada y enojada porque según ella Charlie era un hipócrita, estaba dispuesta a dejarla irse por años sola en un viaje por el mundo, pero no estaba conforme con la idea de Bella viajando con su novio a Londres solos por un mes.

"_Oh si, Bella y yo solos un mes en Londres"_, pensé emocionado cuando la convencí de que fuera un mes para poder conocer tranquilos y dar mucha vueltas. Partimos en dos semanas, pero al viernes siguiente de haberme propuesto el viaje ya estaba averiguando y empezando a realizar la reserva del hotel, lo que nos llevó a otra conversación de suma importancia…

**FLASH BACK**

-Bella – la llame para que me prestara atención. Estábamos en mi habitación, yo estaba aprovechando para finalizar algunos detalles de nuestra estadía en Londres. Me miro sonriendo se acercó hasta a mí, ella estaba en mi cama acostada leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio", cuando se paró a mi lado la tome de la mano y la inste a sentarse en la otra silla -. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante – me miro atenta.

-¿De qué? – pregunto ciñendo su frente, es el gesto cuando se concentra en algo.

-Vamos a estar solos y creo que es bueno hablar de cómo nos vamos a cuidar, los dos somos conscientes de que una vez haya será cuestión de tiempo para que pasemos de las caricias a tener relaciones – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo flúor en verdad furioso.

-Estuve investigando – dijo agachando la mirada, esto realmente la avergonzaba -. Me pareció lo mejor ponerme la inyección – dijo en voz baja y tímida. Tome su barbilla con suavidad para que me mirara y le sonreí.

-¿Estas segura? Puedo usar preservativo – me sonrió -. Puede que no estés a tiempo de colocarte la inyección – no quería que se sintiera presionada.

-Ok… - suspiro profundo y eso fue para darse valor -, no me es fácil hablar de esto – sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de un rojo profundo -, pero mi periodo toca la próxima semana y según lo que sé si me la coloco dentro de los primeros siete días después del inicio estaría inmediatamente protegida – dijo todo de manera rápida y atropellada.

-Pero debes estar segura – insistí.

-Lo estoy… es lo mejor… el lunes tengo turno con mi ginecólogo – dijo decidida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – más rojas se pusieron sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? – pregunto con timidez.

-No es necesario que entre, pero puedo estar contigo y esperarte que salgas – dije y asintió gustosa -. Además voy a hacerme algunos estudios también – me miro con cara de preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto con algo de alarma.

-No, tranquila, pero papá me hizo abrir un poco los ojos y yo he tenido relaciones con muchas chicas y es mi deber cuidarte, como tú lo estás haciendo así que por seguridad me voy a hacer unos estudios para comprobar que no tengo nada – me miro sorprendida y le sonreí.

-Creo que es justo – acordó conmigo.

Así que el lunes estuvimos los dos en el hospital, espere que ella saliera del ginecólogo, fuimos a la farmacia a buscar la inyección y luego me acompaño mientras me sacaban sangre y demás. Para el siguiente viernes los estudios demostraban que estaba totalmente sano por lo que todo era seguro para los dos.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**


	11. Capitulo 10: Londres (Parte 1)

Capitulo 10: Londres (Parte 1).

_**(Edward POV)**_

-Bella… ojitos… despierta - susurre bajo en su oído, estábamos llegando ya a Londres, eran las 4:30 de la mañana de Londres y en cualquier momento daban el anuncio de abrochar los cinturones -. Bella – volví a susurrar bajo en su oído y empezó a moverse.

-Mmmm… - ronroneo bajito - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto en el mismo tono sin abrir los ojos.

-Estamos llegando es mejor que despiertes ya - acaricie su mejilla que estaba calentita. Cuando se quedó dormida le pedí a la azafata me trajera una manta para cubrirla y no pasara frio, así que su cuerpo estaba calentito.

-Buenos días – nos dimos un pequeño beso, se aseguró el cinturón y se volvió a tapar con la manta -. Tendrías que haber elegido un vuelo en el que llegáramos por la tarde – reprocho sonriendo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Puedes dormir cuando lleguemos – susurre en su oído y bese su frente.

-De acuerdo – sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Cuando aterrizamos buscamos nuestro equipaje, el hotel tenia servicio de traslado el cual había incluido en la reserva por lo que nos espera el chofer con un cartel con mi apellido, luego de cargar nuestro equipaje nos dirigimos al hotel. El "The May Fair" se ubica en pleno centro de Londres, más exactamente en Stratton Street W1J 8LT, cuando llegamos realizamos el check inn, ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana y ambos estábamos con hambre y cansados por el viaje, así que subimos a la habitación, teníamos servicio al cuarto las 24 horas por lo que podríamos pedir algo para que subieran. Nos entregaron nuestras llaves que eran tarjetas electrónicas, una para cada uno. El botones subió nuestro equipaje y nos guio hasta nuestra habitación ubicada en el piso 6, eran 148 metros cuadrados solo para nosotros. Cuando entramos vi que Bella se quedó parada en el medio del salón totalmente helada, solo sonreí entregue la propina al botones y apenas se retiró fui y abrace a Bella desde atrás por la cintura.

-Edward… - fue lo único que susurro.

-¿Te gusta? Es The Amarillo Suite – en fotos era espectacular, pero en vivo y directo estando acá era más que eso, inmensa.

-Es hermosa, pero demasiado – su voz apenas salía por el asombro.

-Lo mejor para ti – bese su nuca luego de correr su pelo.

La suite contaba con una sala de descanso en donde había un gran sillón en forma de "L" en un tono verdoso con muchos cojines en el mismo tono y rojos con impresiones, frente al sillón una mesa ratonera brillante de madera con una centro de mesa de flores naturales, frente al sillón un LCD colgado en la pared arriba de una chimenea electrónica, al costado tres ventanas blancas con cortinas en tono bordo, para el otro costado había dos sillones de cuero marrón con unas pequeñas mesas a cada costado y una barra de cristal con una silla alta en una de las paredes. La zona de comedor por donde estaba la entrada le seguía, la mesa era de cristal para ocho personas, las sillas redondas de cuero marrón y metal con un florero con flores naturales blancas. El dormitorio principal estaba separado por una puertas dobles de madera marrón oscuro, tenía una cama doble King, estaba enfrenta a la puerta, contra una semi pared en la cual estaba el cabecero, enmarcada con dos grandes veladores modernos, un gran ventanal de un lado y del otro un placard vidriado, la pared no se completaba, era abierta dando al baño. El cuarto de baño tenía bañera huevo de piedra caliza, TV LCD y ducha de lluvia iluminada, era una maravilla, y esa bañera la disfrutaríamos mucho. La decoración era exquisita, arte moderno, cuadros perfectamente colocados brindaban un ambiente cálido y tranquilo.

Terminamos el recorrido y mi pequeña ojitos aun no salía de su asombro, y si bien yo lo había visto por fotos era mucho más espectacular estando en el lugar.

-Edward esto es maravilloso – dijo mientras se abrazaba a mí con fuerza y correspondí el brazo.

-Debo confesar que viéndolo es más increíble que en fotos – dije algo asombrado también.

-Esto debe haberte salido una fortuna – y eso sonó a recriminación.

-No tanto – dije encogiéndome de hombros, se separó y me miro con el ceño fruncido señal de que sabía que era mentira. La suite por un mes me consto £40.000 libras. Una pequeña fortuna pero mi pequeña ojitos lo valía.

-¿Cuánto costo? – se cruzó de brazos como retándome.

-Eso no interesa, tú lo vales… cada centavo… - sonrió y su mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Me volvió a abrazar con fuerza y correspondí nuevamente -. El bar para desayunar abre a las 8 tenemos un par de horas – dije separándome un poco y mirándola a los ojos, quieres que ordenemos algo a la habitación o esperamos para bajar.

-Esperamos para bajar… me gustaría dormir un rato… esa cama se ve mullida y cómoda – sonreímos.

-Vamos – dije tirando de su mano para llevarla al dormitorio ya que habíamos quedado en el salón. Sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente y se porque era -. Bella – había agachado la mirada y la alzo -. No tiene que pasar nada ahora, solo vamos a descansar, se dará cuando quieras no hay apuro – me sonrió y se acercó a darme un pequeño beso.

-Gracias – se la noto más aliviada.

-Cámbiate aquí, me doy una ducha rápida y te acompaño – solo asintió y entre al cuarto de baño. Opte por la ducha, estaba enmarcada en una cubo de cristal, iba a ser más rápido que llenar la bañera.

Salí de la ducha, me envolví una toalla en la cintura para cubrirme y volví a la habitación para buscar algo que ponerme en mi maleta, Bella ya estaba acostada y con los ojos cerrados, busque rápidamente una remera manga cortas, bóxer y un pantalón suelto para dormir, me acomode a su lado en la cama.

-Pensé que estabas dormida – susurre cuando se abrazó a mi cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-A punto de – contesto simplemente. Bella había cerrado las cortinas y la puerta de la habitación en lo que me entre a duchar, así que el dormitorio estaba en penumbras.

-Pongo una alarma a las 10 para que desayunemos – susurre y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Era definitivo que el viaje nos había cansado a los dos por iguales porque nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el acto, me desperté a regañadientes cuando la alarma sonó, Bella aun dormía abrazada a mi cuerpo y por mi hubiéramos seguido así, pero era hora de empezar a disfrutar del viaje y además tenía mucha hambre.

-Bella… - se removió un poco y escuche el gruñido de su pancita, luego su risa la cual acompañe.

-Creo que es hora de ir a desayunar – dijo en voz baja.

-Vamos a bajar, sé que el desayuno es hasta las 11 de la mañana – se sentó rápido en la cama y luego se acercó a darme un pequeño beso.

-Uso el baño primero – de un salto se bajó de la cama y se internó en el baño.

Busque la ropa para cambiarme y lo hice rápidamente caso contrario no llegaríamos a tiempo, Bella también estaba apurada por lo que no demoro mucho en el baño así que media hora después ya estábamos en el bar para desayunar. The May Fair bar era un lugar acogedor e íntimo, mesas cuadradas, con sillas de cuero redondas bajas, un ambiente con luces bajas y exquisitamente decorado.

-Quiero huevos Benedict con glaseado de miel, tomate asado y jamón… y cappuccino – contesto Bella cuando el mozo tomo su pedido.

-Lo mismo para mí – respondí cuando me miro.

-En un momento se los sirvo – contesto el mozo y se fue con nuestro pedido.

-No hemos planeado los paseos – nos miramos sonriendo - ¿Qué podemos hacer después? – se la veía contenta y cómoda.

-Tenemos varios lugares cerca – conteste – como la Real Academia de las Artes, Buckingham Palace, Piccadilly Circus, Palladium Theatre… también tienes que ver los jardines de Buckingham en el St James's Park, hay un lago que sé que te va a encantar – enumere. Si bien yo vine un par de veces con mi familia siendo más chico, ahora Londres no me parecia del todo familiar, por lo que sería conocerla de nuevo con otra mirada.

-Tendríamos que buscar un ciber para averiguar por internet los horarios de visita – levante una ceja y se me quedo mirando.

-Traje mi laptop, tenemos wifi en la habitación por lo que solo subimos y la conectamos para buscar todo – una sonrisa más grande se dibujó en su rostro.

-Edward no quiero siquiera pensar cuando salió todo esto – sé que le molestaba que gastara mucho dinero, pero eso era lo de menos, quería compartir con ella todo lo mejor, no me molestaba la cantidad que gastara.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi familia puede costear todo esto y no se molestaron – ella suspiro como resignada y volvió a mostrarme una gran sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar subimos a nuestra habitación nuevamente nos instalamos frente a la computadora para planear nuestro primer paseo para el día de hoy. Decidimos ir a ver el St. James Park, era un lugar enorme y cerca estaba El Museo de la Guardia donde teníamos tiempo de entrar hasta las 15:30, así que primero era buscar un lugar para comer, luego iríamos al museo y luego pasaríamos la tarde en el parque sacándonos fotos.

-¿Te gusta? – estábamos en el restaurant Sofra Mayfair, era un lugar clásico, el frente de madera con grandes ventanales, había mesas afuera con manteles impecablemente blancos y sillas de cuero rojas o más bien bordo, pero decidimos sentarnos en una mesa para dos adentro del lugar. La vajilla era blanca, con dos copas de cristal y cubiertos de un brillante acero. Sobre el plato perfectamente doblada la servilleta blanca con un lazo rojo decorándolo.

-Es hermoso, todo es tan distinto… tan señorial… tan sobrio pero a la vez elegante… - estaba fascinada. El restaurante estaba a un par de cuadras pero al estar en pleno centro habíamos visto los típicos edificios londinenses, las cabinas telefónicas, boutique, un tipo juguetería donde vendían figuras tradicionales de Londres, joyerías, las típicas calles angostas.

-¿Te parece probar el pescado? – los menú no son nada simple en este tipo de restaurante, definitivamente tendríamos que buscar lugares para comer unas hamburguesas o pizzas.

-Tú decides – contesto sonriéndome. Cuando nos tomaron la orden pedí salmón a la parrilla, con salsa de pescado casera, puré de patatas y berros, jugo natural de frutas para acompañar y de postre tarta de manzana con helado de vainilla y canela. El postre fue lo que más disfruto, no tuve dudas sobre eso ya que su cara era de puro placer.

Luego de almorzar nos fuimos al St. James Park hasta las 15:30 que ingresamos al el Museo de la Guardia, hicimos el recorrido y una vez terminado volvimos al parque donde pasamos el resto de la tarde sacando miles de fotos. Era el lugar ideal para pasear tomados de la mano por los alrededores del lago, los jardines, el verde, un lugar maravillosa y una vez más vi a Bella totalmente feliz. Nos detuvimos en un banco y nos sentamos para ver caer la tarde abrazados y en silencio, había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro derecho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Esto es especial – dijo en apenas un susurro cortando el confortable silencio que nos embargaba.

-Por qué lo compartimos juntos – apenas movió su cabeza para mirarme de reojo sonriendo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – volvió a acomodarse y quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

Vimos caer la tarde lentamente, había estado soleado durante todo el día ya que era agosto y estábamos en verano, pero el clima empezó a cambiar de a poco y se podía oler algo de humedad en el ambiente señal que podía estar por empezar a lloviznar suavemente.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, tengo hambre y creo que nos va a atrapar la lluvia – abrazo mi cintura y se apretó más contra mi cuerpo.

-Solo unos minutos más – pidió de manera cariñosa.

-De acuerdo, pero no mucho, no quiero que te enfermes – había una pequeña brisa un poco más fresca y Bella estaba solo con una musculosa. Este era un paseo largo y no la quería enferma en ningún momento. Unos minutos después la sentí estremecerse -. Bueno fue suficiente, nos vamos - dije instándola a ponerse de pie.

-Está bien – se puso de pie y me tendió la mano la cual no dude en tomar, pero en el momento la tome de la cintura para abrazarla y pegarla a mi cuerpo.

-Busquemos un taxi – me miro ceñuda y le sonreí.

-No estamos tan lejos vamos caminando – tenía la piel de gallina, se notaba que el calor de mi cuerpo no era suficiente.

-Ojitos estás con frio…

-Y caminar nos hará entrar en calor – me corto y rodé mis ojos -. Voy a estar bien, además podemos conocer los alrededores del hotel para buscar un lugar más normal para comer… - levante una ceja -, una pizzería o hamburguesas… ya sabes… - se encogió de hombros – algo más común… me ha gustado todo lo que hemos probado…

-Pero extrañas la comida casera de mamá… - reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Exacto y tenemos muchos días para probar todo lo otro – nos detuve y la abrace por la cintura, pasos sus brazos por mi cuello y sus manos fueron a mi pelo, nos sonreímos y lentamente fui bajando acercándome a su boca, la cual entorno levemente mientras cerro los ojos para finalmente fundirnos en un beso lento y suave. Mis labios se movían junto a los suyos de manera sincronizada, disfrute una vez más de la textura y suavidad de la piel tersa, su lengua se adentró en mi boca buscando la mía y el juego empezó, pero fue suave con tranquilidad, un beso tierno y cargado de sentimiento -. Vamos… - susurro aun con los ojos cerrados cuando nos separamos.

Acaricie su mejilla con suavidad -. Bella eres tan hermosa – dije aun acariciándola.

-¡Oh Dio! ¡Giovanni innamorati! (¡Oh Dios! ¡Los jóvenes enamorados!) – me di vuelta en lo que Bella me soltaba porque sabíamos que esa voz de mujer emocionada se dirigía a nosotros. Era una pareja, los dos parecían tener más de cincuenta años y nos miraban con una mezcla de cariño y ternura -. Scusa… (Perdón) – Siguió - Non voleva disturbare (no quería molestarlos) – le brinde una sonrisa sincera, era una señora muy bien vestida, apenas más baja que yo, delgada con el pelo canoso, piel clara y ojos celestes. El señor que la acompañaba, seguro era su marido la tenía tomada de la cintura, era de su misma altura, fornido, su pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuros.

-Nessun problema (no hay problema) – conteste aun sonriendo - Siamo giovani e siamo innamorati (somos jóvenes y estamos enamorados) – seguí y los dos extraños sonrieron más. Mire a Bella de reojo y me miraba sorprendida, le sonreí y bese su frente.

-Brunella y Pietro Nardoni – la señora tendió su mano para presentarse.

-Edward Cullen – tome su mano para corresponder el saludo.

-Isabella Swan – se presentó Bella.

- Piacere di conoscerla giovani (Encantado de conocerlos jóvenes) – fue el saludo de Prieto -. Vedo un amore profondo (Veo un profundo amor) – Bella solo sonrió ruborizándose.

- Profondo e vero (Profundo y verdadero) – conteste mirando a Bella a los ojos lo que la hizo ruborizarse más.

-¿Facciamo due passi insieme? (¿Caminamos juntos?) – ofreció Brunella mientras con una mano señalaba el camino.

-Nos ofrecen caminar juntos – dije mirando a Bella.

-Me gustaría mucho – contesto ella mientas les sonreía.

-Ci piacerebbe accompagnare (Nos encantaría acompañarlos) – conteste mientras comenzamos a caminar, ellos iban abrazados y con Bella nos tomamos de la mano.

-¿Nuovo a Londra? (¿Primera vez en Londres?) – le traduje a Bella antes de contestar.

-Non per me, ma per Bella, se (Para mí no, pero para Bella sí) – conteste y los dos sonrieron.

-Isabella nome degno di una principessa – estaba totalmente de acuerdo, y era el nombre perfecto para la más hermosa mujer que he conocido.

-Creo que algo entendí – dijo Bella ruborizada.

-Dice que Isabella es un nombre para una princesa – mordió su labio con timidez y bajo la mirada.

-Gracias – dijo mirándolos y los dos asintieron sonriendo.

- La principessa più bella (La más hermosa princesa) – conteste mientras acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de la mano con la cual la tenía entrelazado nuestros dedos -. ¿Sei affari o per piacere? (¿Viaje de negocio o placer?) – pregunte y los dos se miraron con tanto amor en los ojos que lograron sacar un profundo suspiro de Bella.

-Piacere (placer) – contesto Pietro.

- Festeggiamo... (Festejamos) - dijo Brunella mirando a Prieto - trent'anni di matrimonio (treinta años de casados) – nos miraron nuevamente sonriendo.

-Dicen que festejan treinta años de casados – explique a Bella.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Muchas felicidades! – y en un arrebato les dio un abrazo a cada uno mientras yo me limite a darles la mano.

-Grazie (gracias) – contestaron al mismo tiempo riendo y mirándonos una vez más con dulzura.

-Già uno squisito principessa degna della corona più preziosa (Eres una exquisita princesa digna de la más preciosa corona) – dijo Pietro sosteniendo la barbilla de Bella, por alguna razón ese gesto no me puso celoso, más bien fue algo paternal.

-Dice que eres una exquisita princesa digna de la más preciosa corona – Bella una vez mas se enrojeció y desvió la mirada con timidez.

-Piccolo ragazzo fortunato, Dio vi ha benedetto con il cuore di questa principessa (Pequeño chico afortunado, dios te ha bendecido con el corazón de esta princesita) – siguió Prieto. Mi corazón golpeteo más fuerte, sabía que era afortunado, lo malo es que con Bella nunca nos habíamos confesado, nunca nos hemos dicho que nos amamos.

-Il cuore più perfetta e bellissima (El más perfecto y bello corazón) – dije en un susurro luego de mirarla a los ojos unos segundos.

-E 'stato un piacere conoscerti, ora dobbiamo andaré (Ha sido un placer conocerlos, ahora debemos irnos) – la voz de Brunella sonó también en susurro.

Nos despedimos sin más preámbulos, con Bella agilizamos el paso para llegar rápido al hotel ya que estaba empezando a caer una fina lluvia y no teníamos con que cubrirnos.

-¡Mira! - me sorprendió el pequeño grito de Bella cuando llegamos al hotel - ¡Una pizzería! – exclamo emocionada y reí.

-¿Quieres pizza? – pregunte y asintió con ganas. Justo frente al hotel estaba Pizza Rotti -. Nos damos un rápido baño y vamos a comer pizza – asintió.

-Antes debo llamar a casa, ninguno llamo a la familia y nos van a retar – tenía toda la razón.

Una vez en la habitación cuando Bella se entró a duchar aproveche para desempacar mi ropa y acomodarla en el gran placar del dormitorio. Me acomode en el sillón y busque mi celular para llamar a casa.

-¡Alice! – exclame cuando escuche su voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Twin! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! Mamá y papá están algo molestos porque no has llamado antes, creo que vas a tener un sermón por parte de mamá – dijo casi sin respirar.

-Lo sé, me imagino y lo siento, pero llegamos muy temprano… demasiado y luego teníamos que dormir…

-Así que ahora le dicen dormir – dijo insinuante y riendo.

-Solo dormir Alice… nada más… - insistí. _"Por ahora"_, pensé.

-¿Cómo les ha ido hasta ahora? – pregunte dejando el otro tema de lado.

-Muy bien, hoy paseamos bastante y la verdad aún estoy cansado por el viaje, mañana seguramente subo las primeras fotos al facebook para que las veas – dije y sentí grititos del otro lado.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya me muero por verlas! – exclamo contenta.

-¿Tu, estas bien? – pregunte preocupado por nuestra separación.

-Por supuesto… porque tú estás muy bien – sonreí porque sé que es así.

-Pásame con mamá – tampoco podía estar una eternidad al teléfono, sino gastaría una fortuna.

-De acuerdo, besitos y dile a Bella que espero su llamada también – dijo a manera de despedida.

-¡Edward hijo, por fin! – exclamo mamá cuando tomo el teléfono.

-Lo siento… lo siento… - dije enseguida.

-Muchachito tendría que retarte y durante mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo no nos has llamado antes? Estaba tan preocupada – su voz sonaba algo seria pero no demasiado.

-Estuvo mal de mi parte y lo sé, pero con la llegada y el cansancio y la emoción, se me paso el tiempo volando – dije a manera de explicación.

-¿Ya empezaron a disfrutar? – pregunto con la voz más relajada.

-Hoy paseamos algo, conocimos una pareja de italianos muy amables en el parque St. James y conocimos el Museo de la guardia – dije a manera de resumen -, aun no decidimos que haremos mañana – seguí.

-¿Y el hotel? ¿Es lindo? ¿Está todo en orden? – siguió el interrogatorio.

-Todo perfecto mamá, el hotel es maravilloso y nuestra habitación enorme, no te preocupes por nada que todo estaba en orden – dije para tranquilizarla.

-Bien, me alegro… Carlisle no está en este momento pero me encargo de avisarle que están bien… no es necesario que me llames todos los días para que no gastes tanto pero llama seguido ¿sí? – dijo de manera rápida.

-De acuerdo – conteste.

-Dile a Bella que llame a sus padres sin falta y cuídense mucho – sonreí.

-Ahora le digo y tendremos mucho cuidado – asegure.

-Mándale muchos besos a Bella…. – dijo mamá.

-¡De mi parte también! – sentí la voz de Alice gritando desde el fondo.

-Diviértanse y disfruten mucho – siguió mamá.

Me despedí de mamá y de Alice en el momento que Bella apareció con su ropa de dormir en el living, me sorprendió ya que habíamos quedado en salir a comer una pizza y me miraba sonriendo.

-Mamá y Alice te mandan saludos – me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado -. Alice dice que la llames – acaricie su mejilla y sonrió más - ¿pensé que íbamos a salir a comer pizza? – apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y la abrace.

-Estoy cansada, pensé que como tenemos servicio a la habitación podíamos aprovechar para comer acá y ver alguna película en la televisión – suspiro profundo y bese su cabeza.

-También es buen plan – acorde -. Fíjate en la carpeta que nos entregaron que quieres pedir para que llame antes de bañarme – dije y asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vi que acomodaste tu ropa – asentí sonriéndole, tomo la carpeta que nos entregaron donde venía incluido un menú para el servicio a la habitación y se acercó de nuevo al sillón -, mientras te duchas acomodo la mía… veamos que hay…

-¿Quieres algo sencillo? – Bella asintió – Hay sándwich – dije señalando donde estaba el listado.

-Puede ser el sándwich con pollo, tocino, huevo frito, lechuga y tomate… mmm… - se por su expresión que ahora miraba los postres – y de postre… Pudin de fresa y mango con sorbete de papaya – me miro sonriendo y batiendo un poco las pestañas.

Me reí con ganas -. Sabes perfectamente que no tienes que presumir conmigo para que te de el gusto – dije riendo y me imito -. Ahora pido todo para mi principessa – se ruborizo y acaricie su mejilla.

Llame al servicio al cuarto y ordene nuestra cena, me duche y mi cuerpo se relajó de manera considerable, realmente empecé a sentir el cansancio por el viaje y las pocas horas de sueño. Cuando salí del dormitorio la cena ya estaba en la mesa, Bella estaba en el sillón mirando televisión, me miro sonriendo y se acercó para acomodarse frente a la mesa. Disfrutamos de la cena mientras recordamos nuestro encuentro con la pareja de italianos, cuando terminamos con el postre y el sorbete dejamos todo sobre el carro para cuando lo buscaran y nos instalamos en el sillón, yo algo recostado sobre el respaldar apoyando mi cabeza en el borde y ella apoyada sobre mi hombro abrazándola. Estábamos viendo una película romántica, por lo menos ella, porque yo me entretuve con su pelo durante todo el tiempo.

-Principessa… - su cuerpo estaba más relajado, lo notaba por el peso – Bella… - la volví a llamar, reí bajo, se había quedado dormida.

Desprendí el abrazo y la tome en brazos para llevarla a la cama, la deposite con cuidado y me acomode a su lado, automáticamente se abrazó a mi cuerpo.

- La mía piccola principessa (Mi pequeña princesita) – susurre mientras besaba su cabeza, luego cerré los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 11: Londres (Parte 2)._

_-Principessa te amo – susurre en su oído y se estremeció, giro su cara buscando mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación._

_-Te amo Edward – nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos mientras acaricie su rostro y con mis dedos seguía dibujando formas en su vientre que ahora estaba hirviendo y me fascinaba._

_-Mi piccola principessa – gimió audiblemente cuando subí la mano de mi vientre a sus costillas para rozar apenas uno de sus senos - Ti amo, Bella – susurre nuevamente y su respiración se agito mas._

* * *

**_Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizas, todo se complica! Les dejo 3 nuevos capitulos! Nati ;)_**


	12. Capitulo 11: Londres (Parte 2)

Capitulo 11: Londres (Parte 2).

_**(Edward POV)**_

La primera semana paso rapidísimo, salíamos todos los días casi durante todo el día y el fin de semana nos aconsejaron algunos pub para ir a bailar y tomar algo. Era lunes y los dos estábamos agotados por no haber dormido bien por la salidas nocturnas y luego los paseos durante el día por lo que decidimos quedarnos todo el día en nuestra suite.

-Bella… - eran las diez de la mañana su pancita estaba gruñendo por el hambre por lo que me desperté, pero ella estaba cansada y solo se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Habíamos vuelto a las cinco de la mañana -. Ojitos… - me pegue a su espalda y hable en su oído.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mientras se removía un poco.

-¿Pido el desayuno? – solo asintió y bese su hombro, desnudo. Estaba durmiendo con una musculosa negra de tiras finas, la cual se había corrido de su hombro a su brazo, y un short también negro.

Me lave rápidamente la cara, salí de la habitación y cerré las puertas para no molestarla mientras llamaba.

-Servicio a la habitación – se escucho cuando marque el número.

-Quisiera ordenar el desayuno – conteste.

-Apellido por favor – pidió la señorita que me atendió.

-Cullen – respondí.

- The Amarillo Suite piso 6 -.

-Exacto – confirme.

-Indíqueme su orden por favor – pidió amablemente.

-Quisiera dos órdenes de huevos escalfados sobre panecillo Inglés, un espresso y un cappuccino, también dos jugos frescos de naranja – me confirmo que en 20 minutos estarían subiendo el desayuno y decidí ver si Alice había respondido el mail que le envié el sábado.

Me tire en el sillón con mi laptop en la falda y abrí mi casilla, efectivamente el mail estaba en la bandeja de entrada.

" _¡Twin! _

_Te cuento que después de mucho discutir con tus padres finalmente me dejaron ir de viaje una semana con Benjamín… no se porque me discriminaban de esa manera todo por ser mujer, porque tenemos la misma edad y tengo el mismo derecho que tu de irme de paseo con mi novio… en fin… luego de una discusión, algo de ruegos y una firme convicción __ me dejaron ir y partimos el sábado que viene. _

_Nuestro destino Vancouver __ y nos hospedamos en el hotel Fairmont __, no es como irse un mes a Londres, pero doy gracias que por lo menos conseguí el permiso para irme aquí cerca._

_Antes de que me olvide, me encontré con James… luce fatal… esta de nuevo con Victoria y ella también luce fatal… me pregunto por ti, dijo que también se van a New York… no le di nuestra dirección haya pero esta seguro que nos vamos a encontrar… creo que todavía te envidia… me pregunto por Bella y si aun estaban juntos y tu hermana __ como buena hermana __esquivo la pregunta para evitar darle información. _

_Lo raro fue que lo vi estacionado frente a casa esa misma tarde, pero nunca bajo, solo estuvo ahí y cuando papá salió para hablarlo se fue rápido._

_¿Te abra estado esperando? No lo se…_

_Dile a Bella __ que le mando un gran abrazo y un besote enorme y espero noticias de ella muy prontito, los quiero __._

_Ali. _

_P/D: Twin te extraño un montón __. Cuídate mucho.__"_

Después de leer el mail de Alice decidí se lo respondería mas tarde, lo de James me llamo la atención y mucho, las cosas entre nosotros no habían quedado bien y dudo mucho que si me buscaba fuera para algo bueno o una simple una charla. Igualmente le pediría a Alice que se cuidara y tratara de evitarlo, no me convence que quiera acercarse, además mis padres lo conocen y podría haberse acercado y hablar con ellos, pero si huyo de papá no es buena señal.

-¿El desayuno? – la voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos, sonreí como tonto cuando vi su carita de sueño, refregó sus ojos y estiro un poco sus brazos.

-Ya debe estar por llegar - apenas sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías? – se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Leyendo un mail de Alice – conteste y sonrió.

-¿Y que dice? – corrí su pelo detrás de la oreja y me acerque para darle un beso en el cuello.

-Consiguió permiso para irse a Vancouver con Ben, se van una semana – volví a besar su cuello y absorbí su aroma.

-El viernes cuando la llame había discutido con Carlisle por decimocuarta vez – reímos, su respiración se estaba agitando.

-También se encontró con James, dice que le pregunto por mi y le conto que va a New York – seguí, corrí un poco mas su pelo para besar su nuca.

-Mmmm… - y por la garganta de mi Bella empezó a escucharse ese suave ronroneo que me volvía loco, mientras seguí besando su nuca insistentemente hasta que se escucho el golpe en la puerta -…mi… - respiro profundo… - desayuno… - termino en apenas un suspiro.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre? – el rugido de su pancita lo confirmo y reí.

El camarero acerco el carro a la mesa, con Bella esperamos dejara todo acomodado y luego nos acercamos a desayunar, mientras estábamos desayunando hicieron la limpieza. Con Bella desayunamos mientras hablamos de nada en particular, solo recordábamos todo lo que habíamos logrado ver hasta el momento.

-Todavía no hemos ido al London Eye, tenemos que dedicar una mañana a eso esta abierto desde las 10 hasta las 21:30 y creo que seria espectacular ir por la noche cuando esta muy iluminado – Bella solo asintió ya que estaba comiendo con ganas sus huevos escalfados -. Tampoco nos puede faltar conocer el Palacio de Westminster, la Torre del Reloj y el puente Westminster.

Trago el bocado con fuerza y tomo un sorbo de su cappuccino -. Muero por el Big Ben y no estoy segura de subir a esa rueda tan grande – dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Yo voy a estar contigo – mordió su labio mirándome por lo bajo y sonreí - Bella… - dije en tono de advertencia lo cual hizo soltara su labio. La doncella aun estaba en nuestra habitación y no tenia intenciones que me viera en un estado que solo quería me viera Bella.

-Muy cerquita – dijo pestañando y reí.

-Muy cerquita – confirme -. Antes de subir deberíamos ver el horario para tomar el crucero, es un viaje de mas de media hora por el rio Thames y sé que lo disfrutarías muchísimo – asegure y asintió.

-Eso me gusta mas, ahí esta el museo de Madame Tussauds – aseguro y asentí -. También quiero ver eso – los muñecos de cera no son lo mio pero le daría el gusto sin dudarlo.

-También esta el acuario Sea Life – su cara mostro mas entusiasmo aun.

-Esto también quiero verlo – aseguro.

-Tendríamos que planear que días vamos, calculo que nos puede llevar por lo menos un par para poder apreciar todo bien – asintió de acuerdo mientras siguió desayunando.

-Aunque creo que por lo menos hoy y mañana tendríamos que dedicarlos a descansar bien para luego dedicarnos a ese paseo – y tenia razón, la semana anterior habíamos salido desde la mañana hasta la noche y si seguíamos así iba a volver mas cansado que descansado.

Terminamos de desayunar, terminaron de limpiar la habitación y se llevaron la vajilla, con Bella nos instalamos en el sillón frente al televisor y empezamos a buscar alguna película para ver. El sillón era lo bastante ancho y largo por lo que los dos nos acomodamos acostados usando varios de los cojines como almohadas. La espalda de Bella bien pegada a mi pecho una de mis piernas la había pasado por arriba de las suyas.

-¿Una romántica? – pregunto mientras bese su hombro, la verdad lo que menos quería hacer era ver una película, solo quería ponerla en el estado mas mimoso que pudiera.

-Lo que mi principessa quiera – susurre en su oído y se estremeció. Dejo el control señal de que encontró una película que le gustaba. La tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras con mi boca daba pequeños besos en su hombro, corrí su pelo para dejar su nuca libre y me dirigí a esa zona dándole besos húmedos y ejerciendo mayor presión en su piel, mas estremecimientos recorrieron su cuerpo.

-Edward… - fue apenas un suspiro cuando suavemente metí mi mano debajo de la musculosa y empecé a acariciar su vientre solo un roce con la punta de mis dedos dibujando formas diversas, su piel se erizo y comenzó a respirar agitada.

Suspiro profundo varias veces, trago con dificultad y su trasero se apretó contra mi ingle, mi gemido fue audible al igual que el suyo, mi erección estaba enorme y sé que lo sintió cuando se pegó a mí. Me pegue mas a ella, la ansiedad corrió por mi cuerpo, junto con el deseo y la excitación, mis besos en su nuca se hicieron mas fuertes e impacientes, me acerque a la curva de su cuello y su hombro para comenzar a intercalar lamidas con besos húmedos, a lo que Bella respondió con gemidos mas audibles y el ronroneo exquisito que me excito aún más.

-Principessa te amo – susurre en su oído y se estremeció, giro su cara buscando mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación.

-Te amo Edward – nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos mientras acaricie su rostro y con mis dedos seguía dibujando formas en su vientre que ahora estaba hirviendo y me fascinaba.

-Mi piccola principessa – gimió audiblemente cuando subí la mano de mi vientre a sus costillas para rozar apenas uno de sus senos - Ti amo, Bella – susurre nuevamente y su respiración se agito mas.

-Te amo Edward… Aaahhh... – gimió cuando comencé a jugar con su pezón en mis dedos.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente lo que no hizo que dejara de masajear la punta de su pezón con mis dedos mientras comenzamos a besarnos con fuerza y agitados, sus manos fueron a mi pelo y comenzó a jugar con mis mechones entre sus dedos, una sensación exquisita. Me separe de su boca para bajar a su cuello, solté su pezón y busque el borde de la musculosa para comenzar a subirla rápidamente hasta que una vez deje sus senos al aire se sentó para ayudarme a terminar de sacarla. Nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo y Bella tomo el borde de mi remera y la levanto rápido, la cual fue a parar al piso a en un lugar indeterminado del salón.

-Vamos… - suspire profundo cuando acaricio mi torso desnudo suavemente -… prefieres… - sus manos jugaron suavemente con mis tetillas haciéndome difícil seguir. La escuché reír bajo y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello con unos excitantes besos húmedos -. Cama… ¿quieres ir a la cama? – dije rápido de un solo tirón. Sus manos bajaron a mi vientre y comenzó a delinear los músculos con la punta de sus dedos – Principessa… - susurre y los besos de Bella se hicieron mas desesperados.

Acaricie su espalda desnuda bajando de a poco hasta llegar a su cintura para luego buscar el borde del pantalón, metí mi mano por debajo del pantalón y sus braguitas acariciando la piel de sus nalgas bajando aún más hasta llegar a su entrepierna para acariciar suavemente los labios de su vagina, lo hice despacio y con delicadeza, eran sus primeras sensaciones antes de llegar a lo verdadero y quería disfrutara todo. Presione un poco para poder deslizar un dedo entre los labios exteriores y llegar a los interiores, la humedad era cálida e iba aumentando a raudales.

-Edward… a… - trago con dificultad – la… cama… - ronroneo contra mi cuello y su respiración caliente y agitada golpeo contra mi piel enviando millones de corrientes eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo, mi pene respingo un poco elevando aun mas la erección.

-Vamos… - me puse de pie rápidamente y la tome en mis brazos mientras nos besábamos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y yo abiertos para ver por donde caminaba, su cara excitada y sonrosada por el calor era exquisita.

-La mia squisita principessa (mi exquisita princesita) – susurre mientras la dejaba en la cama con delicadeza - ti amo così Isabella (te amo tanto Isabella) – seguí.

Me tomo de la nuca con fuerza para acercarme y que la besara, yo aun estaba parado al costado de la cama y ella elevaba el torso, tome con algo de desesperación el borde del short y comencé a bajarlo junto con sus braguitas, Bella me ayudo recogiendo un poco sus piernas hasta que la deje libre de toda ropa, necesitaba verla, admirar su cuerpo desnudo solo para mi por lo que me aleje para observarla. Quedo apoyada sobre sus codos, sus cachetes sonrosados, sus labios rojos hinchados por los besos que nos habíamos dados, sus ojos más oscuros, su pecho bajando y subiendo excitada, el leve ronroneo que escaba por su garganta.

- Il tuo corpo è la mia caduta e il mio tempio (Tu cuerpo es mi perdición y mi templo) – mordió su labio y mi respiración se agito aun mas.

Delineé con la punta de mi dedo índice su cuerpo comenzando por su garganta, bajando muy despacio por su pecho no sin antes delinear uno de sus senos rozando el pezón, seguí bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo delineando la redondez, baje aun mas hasta llegar a su entrepierna desviándome para su muslo interno y siguiendo mas abajo hasta llegar a su pie para luego subir acabando en su boca acariciándola suavemente en lo que ella la entreabrió y chupo mi dedo dejándolo húmedo con su saliva.

-Principessa… - susurre.

Bella acaricio mi miembro por encima del pantalón que aun tenia puesto, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y me estremecí cuando ejerció mas presión. Sus caricias se volvieron más insistentes, cerré mis ojos y disfrute de su tacto.

-Edward… ya no puedo mas… - fue un ruego bajo y tierno.

-Lo se mi piccola principessa… - la mire – desnúdame Bella… - asintió, tomo el borde de mi pantalón junto con el bóxer y de un solo tirón lo bajo del todo liberando mi erección de golpe – ¡Bella… principessa…! – exclame cuando tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lo acaricio con ganas.

-Me gustas Edward… todo tu cuerpo es enorme y hermoso… - acaricio la punta de mi pene de manera suave y ya no podía mas tampoco.

-Acostada principessa… - la mire con mis ojos encendido, asintió y se acostó en la cama lista para recibirme.

Me acomode sobre ella evitando que mi peso recayera contra su cuerpo, comencé a besarla con fuerza, metiendo mi lengua al fondo de su garganta, deje un brazo apoyado al costado de su cabeza y con la otra busque su pezón y lo acaricie primero de manera suave, unos segundos después amase todo su seno con fuerza lo que llevo a que el ronroneo que adoro saliera profundo y alto por su garganta excitándome mas, seguí jugueteando con su pezón y luego comencé a tirarlo…

-No puedo mas principessa… - gemí con impaciencia -, necesito entrar en ti – su respuesta fue abrir más sus piernas dejando que me acomodara entre ellas, doblo sus rodillas y se tomo de mis hombros.

-Hazlo… ahora… no puedo más tampoco… - la volví a besar, tome mi pene con una mano y lo acomode en su entrada.

-Si te duele mucho…

-Te aviso… solo hazlo… - me apuro y entre profundo de una sola estocada fuerte.

-¡Siii!... ¡Sigue Ed!... – parecia no dolerle nada por lo que me retire y volví a entrar profundo.

-¡Mi principessa! – exclame y comencé a acelerar las estocadas.

Los dedos de Bella se clavaban en mis hombros con fuerza, busque sus labios y nos besábamos con desesperación mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez, las ondulaciones de su paredes internas apretaban mi miembro enviando miles de sensaciones de placer a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, los gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes y acelerados inundando la habitación retumbando en las paredes, un sonido erótico haciendo estragos en mi mente. La humedad de su interior cubría mi miembro haciéndolo resbalar dentro de ella con libertad y sin lastimarla, cada vez más húmeda y caliente, toda esa zona parecia estar en llamas y aumentando el fuego a medida que aumentaba su humedad y mis movimientos. Bella comenzó a besar mi hombro en lo que busque su cuello y comencé a lamerlo, aumente los golpes de mi sexo contra el de ella y gemidos mas fuertes salieron por nuestras gargantas.

-Tus piernas… aaahhh… en… mi… cintura… - gemí fuerte cuando enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura, las manos de Bella fueron a mi pelo y lo comenzó a tirar con fuerza - ¡Dios principessa estas empapada! – gemí.

-Edward… te siento… aaahhh… en todo… mi… cuerpo… aaahhh… - me enterre en su cuello y succione la piel con mis labios dejando un gran chupón en el lugar, seguí arremetiendo contra ella mientras en el dormitorio retumbaban nuestros gemidos, los resoplidos cargando de aire los pulmones, el choque de nuestros cuerpos ahí donde se unían de manera tan intima, los besos sonoros y mojados, los ronroneos de Bella y mis gruñidos, una melodía cargada de excitación y amor.

Supe que estaba por venirse cuando sus paredes se cerraron mas contra mi miembro y lo apretaron con fuerza, dos estocadas mas y Bella se corrió con fuerza gritando fuerte mi nombre y unas tres estocadas mas tarde me corrí en su interior, mi pene dio fuertes saltos hasta que se derramo dentro de Bella. Unos movimientos más dentro de ella de manera lenta, el clímax del orgasmo seguía presente y despacio se iba disipando hasta que finalmente se fue dejando la sensación de satisfacción en todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward… - abrí los ojos y la mire sonriendo, tener el cuerpo de Bella bajo el mío era un sueño, nuestra transpiración mezclada al igual que nuestro aroma y nuestras esencias intimas… un sueño maravilloso en verdad.

-¿Estas bien ojitos? – sonrió y asintió -. No te dolió – negó aun sonriendo - ¿Te gusto? – sus manos bajaron de mi pelo hasta mi rostro.

-Fue una experiencia exquisita, cada segundo, cada movimiento fue perfecto – me acerque a su boca nuevamente y volví a besarla con desesperación, sorbí sus labios y los masajee con los míos. Aun estaba dentro de ella y lentamente me fui retirando hasta que salí completamente.

-Me gusta como se siente estar dentro de ti… principessa… - mordió su labio con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta sentirte dentro de mi… - nos dimos un pequeño beso.

Recargue todo mi peso sobre uno de mis brazos para dejar libre una mano y poder acariciar su cuerpo, disfrutando de su piel suave, blanca, tersa y sedosa. Subí y baje con mi mano por el costado de su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras nos dábamos pequeños besos, acaricie suavemente sus nalgas y subí por su pierna, para volver a realizar el recorrido repetida veces.

-Te amo – bese su frente y me baje de ella, me acomode sobre mi espalda a su lado. Ya extrañaba la sensación de su cuerpo debajo del mio.

-Te amo – acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho luego de besarme y nos abrazamos – Mmmm… - ronroneo bajito -, creo que el ejercicio me dio hambre – reí mientras acariciaba su espalda -. Mejor me alimentas antes de que mi pancita ruja – reímos más.

-Ve a buscar la lista así elegimos el almuerzo – dije dándole una pequeña palmadita en sus nalgas.

-De acuerdo - se levanto sin protestar pero solo alcanzo a hacer dos pasos luego de envolverse en la colcha - ¿podrías ir? – la mire serio, había arrugado su frente y estaba seria.

-¿Pasa algo? – Rápido me puse de pie y fui a su lado - ¿Estas bien? – acaricie su frente y asintió.

-Me siento algo molesta – susurro bajando la mirada.

-Me dijiste que no te dolía, te lastime…

-No Edward, solo me siento algo irritada como cuando… - se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la mirada – como cuando te raspas por el roce de algo – murmuro mas bajo y la abrace.

-Mejor te acuestas – asintió sin mirarme pero notaba sus mejillas rojas. Busque mi bóxer y me lo calce en lo que Bella se acomodó en la cama – ahora vuelvo así elegimos – asintió -. Elige – dije cuando volví al dormitorio y me recosté a su lado -. ¿Estas bien?- rodo sus ojos y sonreí.

-Estoy bien – aseguro mientras abrió al carta. Leyó una y otra vez -. Ensalada César con lechuga, anchoas y parmesano… Albóndigas hechas en casa, papardelle, chile dulce y salsa de tomate con parmesano… - leyó unos minutos más – y de postre tarta de piña con helado de coco… pide jugo de naranja natural….

-Lo que mi principessa quiera – le di un pequeño beso y tome el teléfono para llamar al servicio a la habitación.

-Deja de llamarme principessa – la mire sorprendido y me saco la lengua. Me tomaron la orden cuando atendieron y confirmaron que en cuarenta minutos llegaba.

-¿Por qué no quieres te llame principessa? ¿No te gusta? – pregunte y sonrió.

-Me hablaste en italiano – asentí y se sonrojo -, me gusto y me… es como si corriera una corriente eléctrica por mi piel… - y después de eso solo pensaba en volver a hacerle el amor. Comencé a besarla suavemente, metí mi mano bajo las sabanas para poder acariciar su piel a mi antojo.

-Eres tan suave – murmure en su oído y se estremeció -. Cada rincón de tu piel es suave y tu aroma me embriaga – seguí, baje mi mano a su entrepierna y comencé a acariciarla…

-Edward… mmm… aguarda… - detuvo mi caricia en su sexo con su mano y la mire a los ojos – aun me siento irritada – dijo a manera de disculpa.

-Tengo una idea – levanto una ceja y bese su frente -, espérame quietita acá – asintió.

Era hora de estrenar la hermosa bañera huevo de piedra caliza que teníamos en la habitación, seguro el agua calmaba un poco la irritación que sentía. Llene la bañera, le puse algunas sales y espuma que nos dejaron.

-Mi piccola principessa – la llame cuando salía del baño -. Es hora de un baño – me miro sonriendo mientras respiraba profundo.

-Ahora no – protesto.

-Ahora si – la destape y la tome en brazos, la lleve cargada y desnuda hasta la bañera y sonrió mucho cuando la deje sumergida en el agua.

-Gracias… ¿no me acompañas? – pregunto mientras mordía su labio.

-No, es solo para ti – me mostro un hermoso puchero – Bella – advertí.

-Por favor – rogo -, acompáñame – insistió.

No necesito rogar mucho mas, me quite el bóxer y me acomode detrás de ella, una vez estuve dentro de la bañera, quedo entre mis piernas y la abrace por la cintura. La verdad estar en el agua los dos juntos era relajante y también me hacia falta tanto como a mi pequeña princesa.

-Mmm… se siente bien… - apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, tome la esponja la llene de jabón y comencé a pasarla por su cuerpo con tranquilidad sin ninguna intención mas que de mimarla y ella lo entendió y se dejo mimar.

-Ahora te toca – dijo cuando termine de pasarla por todo su cuerpo, le entregue la esponja y deja me limpiara con ella.

Quedamos aun abrazados disfrutando del agua que aun estaba tibia hasta que sentí el llamado en la puerta indicando que llegaba nuestro almuerzo. Tome una toalla y me seque rápidamente, busque algo de ropa y fui a abrir la puerta. El mayordomo dejo arreglada la mesa y busque a Bella para que se acercara, venia vestida solo con un culotte negro de algodón con puntos blancos y una musculosa de tiras finas muy ceñida a su cuerpo.

…

Me desperté cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, había soñado con Bella desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, luego de pasarnos la tarde tirados (literalmente) en los sillones, acariciándonos y besándonos hasta que luego de que me había excitado hasta que mi pene dolía, hicimos el amor por segunda vez en el sillón, cuando terminamos busco una colcha y nos quedamos acostados ahí mirando televisión hasta que nos dormimos.

La tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama, mi excitación se estaba elevando cada vez mas, aun estaba adormilada pero no era un impedimento al contrario era interesante despertarla mientras la excitaba. La deje destapada y comencé a besar su cuello con insistencia y besos húmedos, fui bajando y llegue a sus senos, tome uno con mi mano amansándolo delicadamente mientras besaba el otro dibujando la redondez de la hermosa joya, con la punta de mi lengua fui dibujando la redondez nuevamente desde la base subiendo lentamente hasta delinear la aureola mas oscura y llegar al pezón el cual ya estaba erecto.

-Edward… - gimió bajo y sus manos fueron a mi pelo masajeándolo con suavidad.

Tome el pezón entre mis labios y lo tire levemente, gimió nuevamente y luego escuche el ronroneo que amo, deje el pezón entre mis labios y con la punta de mi lengua lo masajee dentro de mi boca, lo tire un poco para arriba y con un sonoro "plop" lo libere de golpe. El cuerpo de Bella se arqueo excitado debajo del mio. Una mano de Bella quedo en mi pelo y la otra bajo hasta mis nalgas apretándolas suavemente y luego acariciando la piel de manera insistente.

-Principessa… mi piccola principessa… - gemí en su oído - ti amo – gemí de nuevo en oído haciendo que mi respiración golpeara en su piel, bese detrás de su oreja y busque el lóbulo de su oreja para morderlo y chuparlo.

-Edward… te amo… aaahhhh… - gimió con ganas. Me tomo de la cintura con sus dos manos y empezó a subir por mi espalda acariciándome con sus manos calientes, el fuego del deseo quemaba mi piel ahí por donde pasaban sus manos.

Deje su cuello y delinee con la punta de mi lengua su clavícula y en el hueco de la unió la bese y lamí con ansias, su cuerpo se arqueo nuevamente elevando sus senos en un claro ofrecimiento por lo que me acerque al que no había atendido con mi boca y comencé a disfrutarlo lamiendo suavemente la punta, luego di lametones en la piel blanca del monte, lo sople para secarlo haciendo que mi principessa gimiera alto mi nombre, engullí la punta del pezón y mordiéndolo levemente y tirándolo para arriba para soltarlo de pronto con otro "plop" que retumbo en la habitación. Las piernas de Bella se ciñeron en mi cintura, busque su entrada con algo de desesperación y enterre mi miembro en su cavidad estrecha y empapada, esa humedad tan intensa me descontrolo por lo que empecé a arremeter contra ella con fuerza y rapidez, nuestros sexos chocaba y los gemidos aumentaron al igual que los gritos de Bella, el ronroneo saliendo por su garganta y mis gruñidos de placer.

-Mi principessa estrecha y húmeda…. ¡Beellaaaa!... ¡Ya te vienes!... – gemí alto.

-¡Si, Edward!... por ti, para ti… - gimió fuerte.

Intensifique el vaivén contra su cuerpo, bese nuevamente el valle de sus senos y sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí hasta el seno izquierdo y sobre la curvatura interna deje un gran chupón luego de succionar la piel con mis labios. Las ondulaciones de sus paredes eran intensas apretando mi miembro, el cual empezó a respingar señal de que también estaba por venirme.

-Córrete conmigo… - pidió en un susurro apenas audible.

-Si principessa – conteste entre gemidos y con la respiración acelerada y entrecortada.

-¡EDWARD!... – grito mi nombre luego de dos estocadas mas y se corrió con fuerza en el mismo momento que mi liquido se derramo dentro de ella.

-¡PRINCIPESSA! – grite al mismo tiempo y quede desplomado a lo largo de su cuerpo escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.


	13. Capitulo 12: De nuevo en Forks

Capítulo 12: De nuevo en Forks.

(Bella POV)

_6 años después_

Termine de subir las maletas a mi dormitorio, la antigua casa familiar no había cambiado nada desde que me fui, incluso se notaba más descuidada tanto por fuera como por dentro. Charlie no pudo ir a recibirme en el aeropuerto porque estaba con un caso importante y curiosamente mamá estaba de viaje por lo que tuve que venir en taxi. Igual no llevaba muchas cosas, solo eran dos maletas.

Mi dormitorio lucia como antes, inundando mi mente de recuerdos placenteros pero a la vez muy dolorosos, era alarmante como estas dos últimas semanas sabiendo que volvía a Forks había estado soñando con los dos juntos haciendo el amor.

Estaba cansada, los sueños se hacían insistentes y demasiados reales por lo que evite con todas mis fuerzas dormirme en el último vuelo, no sería muy digno despertarme gimiendo y apunto de tener un orgasmo por un sueño demasiado real entre medio de un avión repleto de gente.

FLASH BACK

Luego de nuestra primera vez esa semana parecíamos animales en celo, casi no salimos y nos dedicamos a hacer el amor una y otra vez hasta quedar rendidos en la cama durmiendo y volviendo a despertar para estar juntos nuevamente. Llego el sábado y le había prometido a Alice llevarle un regalo especial, con Edward habíamos salido a bailar la noche anterior y como sucedía mucho en Londres nos atrapo sin abrigos la lluvia, Edward me dio su chaqueta para que no me enfriara pero él si se enfrió por lo que esa mañana al ver las ojeras en sus ojos lo inste se quedara reposando en lo que yo iba a un boutique a comprarle algo a Alice, Esme y mamá.

Cuando volví de las compras cerca de cuatro horas después se escuchaba música saliendo del dormitorio, me asome y Edward no estaba en la cama, seguí de largo para el baño y estaba en la bañera con los ojos cerrados, el televisor al lado de la bañera estaba en un canal de música con el volumen fuerte por lo que no me escucho.

Me desvestí rápidamente dejando el bulto de ropa en el lugar, me acerque en puntas de pie, lo observe durante un momento, aún tenía unas leves ojeras pero no tan profundas como unas horas atrás. Abrió los ojos cuando comencé a adentrarme en el agua, que estaba muy caliente, y me mostro su hermosa sonrisa torcida cuando repaso mi cuerpo desnudo, me detuvo cuando quise meterme en el agua por lo que quede con mis piernas abiertas con las suyas en el medio y mirándome con deseo desde abajo. Esa sola imagen hizo que mi respiración se agitara haciéndolo sonreír aún más. Acaricio mis pantorrillas cada una con una de sus manos y lentamente comenzó a subir por mi muslo interno hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, una mano subía y bajaba, la otra quedo en mi entrepierna y acaricio mi vagina con suavidad.

-Algún día te voy a hacer venir con mi boca – fue una amenaza que tenía muchas ganas llegara. En estos días me había practicado algo de sexo oral, solo un poco y quede deseosa de más.

-Ansió que lo hagas – conteste con la voz ronca.

-Hoy no principessa… mi pene esta duro y tu entrada… mmm… - mi cuerpo convulsiono cuando sentí que adentro un dedo en mi cavidad – empapada y lista para mi… - beso mi pierna y luego simulo morderme con los dientes.

-Edward… - gemí y una bola de calor abrazador se concentró en mi vientre.

-Principessa… baja… - su voz estaba ronca mostrando lo excitado que estaba – clávame en ti… - susurro excitado.

Me arrodille entre sus piernas mientras me tomaba de las caderas, me ayudo a alinear su punta en mi entrada y me deje caer sobre su miembro sintiendo como llegaba al fondo de mi útero. Arriba abajo, una y otra vez, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta tomando bocanadas de aire para respirar, Edward gemía cada vez más fuerte mientras con sus manos en mis caderas me ayudaban a mantener el ritmo para clavarlo en mi interior repetidas veces.

-Así principessa… así mi piccola principessa….

-Edward… te siento… mi Edward… - gemí fuerte y comencé a moverme más rápido.

La sensación de su miembro en mi interior era maravillosa, ocupaba cada espacio, cada rincón de mi cavidad, podría incluso jurar que era demasiado grande para mí, aunque el insistía que era justo a mi medida. Nunca había visto un pene, no sabía cómo eran otros y no me interesaba, pero lo tenía grueso con una hermosa vena que se le hinchaba y lo hacía ver más deseable, la punta roja cuando estaba muy excitado y largo… muy largo…

Rebotaba una y otra vez sobre él, Edward subió sus rodillas y se impulsaba contra mí cuando bajaba haciendo que chocáramos con fuerza y mis paredes se tensaban de placer cuando nuestros sexos chocaban. El agua golpeaba contra mi piel y por el vaivén caía al piso y en sonoras salpicaduras haciendo todo más excitante.

-Edward me vengo… - gemí bajo. Su boca estaba ocupada con uno de mis pezones mordisqueándolo y tirándolo. Me tome del borde de la bañera y comencé a rebotar con más fuerza y rapidez.

-Vente principessa… córrete por mi… córrete para mi… - gimió con la voz ronca. Adoraba y me excitaba que me hablara en italiano cuando estábamos haciendo el amor, eso me excitaba apenas lo escuchaba.

-Siii… por ti… para ti… te amo… - gemí con más fuerza - ¡córrete conmigo!... – exclame fuerte. Venirme antes era bueno, pero venirnos juntos era el cielo en la tierra, no sé por qué pero eso era lo mejor, la sincronización, llegar juntos al final.

-¡EDWARD! – grite cuando la bola de fuego en mi vientre exploto en un excitante orgasmo mandando la onda de placer por todo mi cuerpo, por cada célula hasta la última fibra de mi pelo. Los dedos de mi pies se fruncieron, me aferre de sus brazos con fuerza, abrí mi boca intentado tragar todo el aire posible y eche mi cabeza más atrás.

-¡MI PRINCIPESSA! ¡BELLAAA! – grito en el mismo momento en que su orgasmo exploto junto al mío. Su pene dio saltos en mi interior una y otra vez, sentí su líquido llenándome, hasta que su miembro se vacío totalmente y el clímax llego a su punto máximo – Un poco más principessa… - gimió.

-Si amor… - me mecí suavemente, despacio… según Edward esto alargaba el clímax un poco más dejándonos disfrutar el placer de nuestra unión… era totalmente cierto. Unos minutos después me abrace a su cuerpo y eleve un poco mi trasero para dejar que saliera de mi interior.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Me desperté excitada de este sueño recuerdo, había sido una vez mas muy real porque en este momento mi sexo palpitaba de manera furiosa, mi clítoris pedía atención a gritos y mis pezones estaba erectos y duros.

-¡Mierda! – exclame alto.

No lo iba a hacer, satisfacerme sola no era una opción, aunque durante estos años lo había hecho… y mucho… no quería caer de nuevo, pero tener un foto de él con su pelo revuelto y su sonrisa torcida frente a mi, en el escritorio frente a mi cama no fue bueno. Sin pensarlo mucho baje mis dos manos, con una abrí los labios de mi vagina con el dedo de la otra acaricie mi clítoris con movimientos circulares hasta que lo sentí hinchada y muy caliente, busque mi entrada e introduje dos dedos en mi interior mientras lleve la otra mano a uno de mis senos por debajo de la remera y comencé a tironear mi pezón ya duro. Varios minutos después de auto complacerme el orgasmo exploto en mi interior y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que gimiera fuerte.

Era mejor no pensarlo, por lo que busque rápido mis toallas y me interne en el baño, una buena y larga ducha relajante. Una hora después salí renovada y más descansada, me vestí con algo cómodo, y decidí que era mejor comenzar a desempacar mis maletas. En esto estaba cuando vi la foto de él, era mejor no tenerla tan cerca de la cama, así evitaría más incidentes como el de recién por lo que la reubique a un costado colgada de la pared.

-¡BELLA! – escuche el grito que venía de la parte de debajo de la casa, Charlie había llegado.

-¡PAPÁ! – grite cuando lo vi al pie de la escalera, mi coordinación y equilibrio había mejorado bastante estos años por lo que llegue al final sin inconvenientes.

-Hola pequeña ¡Que alegría volverte a ver! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! – nos abrazamos fuerte, algo raro en Charlie, pero me venía bien.

-¡Es tan bueno estar en casa de nuevo! – exclame aun abrazada a él.

-Después de mucho sin festejar llegas justo para que celebremos tus 25 años – faltaban exactamente quince días para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Mamá llegara del viaje para esa fecha? – el cuerpo de Charlie se tensó y me hizo separarme para mirarlo.

-Después hablamos de eso – lo mire seria y esquivo mi mirada.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte y apenas sonrió.

-Vamos a sentarnos así me cuentas de tu viaje – fingió una sonrisa y me insto nos sentáramos en la sillones del living - ¿Cuéntame algo? – dijo apenas estuvimos acomodados.

-Tengo muchísimas cosas para contarte, no sé por dónde empezar – dije.

-Por donde quieras, no vuelvo a la estación hasta mañana así que tenemos todo el tiempo – en un arrebato lo abrace con fuerza, Charlie demoro un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente me abrazo.

…

Una semana después de haber llegado no había hecho más que dormir y vagar por la casa, también estuve leyendo, había extrañado mis libros por lo que empecé a leer cumbres borrascosas. Era martes y no tenía mucho que hacer, la heladera de casa estaba vacía por lo que decidí era hora de llenarla para empezar que Charlie volviera a tener comida casera y dejáramos de ir a comer afuera.

Llegue al mercado en mi vieja chevy, cuando estacione y la pare dio una sonora explosión largando humo negro, Charlie la había mantenido este tiempo pero no la había andado mucho. Cargue el carro con todo lo que hacía falta: arroz, carne, algunas conservas, pan, frutas y demás. Pague lo que había comprado y lo subí en la parte trasera de mi chevy.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella Swan! – exclamaron en mi espalda y me di vuelta para ver a quien pertenecía la voz de mujer.

-¿¡Jessica!? – esta irreconocible con su enorme barriga de embarazada.

-¡Woaw, Bella! – se acercó y me sorprendió cuando me abrazo -. Es increíble verte después de tanto tiempo ¿Cuándo volviste? – pregunto cuando nos separamos.

-Hace una semana ¿De cuánto estás? – pregunte aun asombrada por su barriga.

-7 meses, es la segunda… Elizabeth tiene dos años – más sorprendida me quede, ya tenía dos niñas.

-¿Y te casaste con? – dio una carcajada sonora.

-Con Mike Newton – contesto aun riendo. Bueno era más increíble saber que estaba casada con Mike, nunca me lo imagine como un padre de familia, por lo menos no tan joven.

-Te felicito, parece les va muy bien ¿Viven con tus padres? – negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos de visita, Mike se recibió de odontólogo y yo trabajo soy contadora, estamos viviendo en California, vinimos por el cumpleaños de mi madre – uno odontólogo la otra contadora, sin duda habían avanzado mucho desde que nos graduamos del instituto.

-Ahora dime como te ha ido ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo con alegría en la voz.

-Estuve viajando…

-¡Cierto tu viaje! – exclamo con emoción -. Como me gustaría hacer un viaje así aunque ni loca me voy por tanto tiempo… que envidia y dime ¿Cómo fue?...

-¡Jess! – ella se dio vuelta y le hice señas con la mano a un Mike en pantalón de vestir gris, camisa blanca y saco gris. Era raro verlo vestido así.

-¡Mike mira quien esta acá! – Exclamo y él se acercó a nosotras - ¡Es Bella! – siguió cuando estuvo a nuestra altura.

-¡Bella Swan! ¡Increíble! – dijo acercándose y saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te felicito por la familia – dije y me sonrió con alegría.

-Gracias, es extraño… estamos por tener nuestra segunda niña – se lo notaba bien, por lo menos felices a los dos – Jess tenemos que irnos tu papá acaba de llamarme y nos esperan – dijo mirándola y ella asintió -. Perdón por no poder conversar Bella, pero las obligaciones llaman – asentí mientras me tendió la mano para saludarme.

-No hay problema seguro nos cruzaremos en algún momento – dije saludándolos a ambos.

Cuando se fueron volví a casa, era alucinante ver a Mike con Jess con una niña y otra en camino, casados, viviendo en California, sin duda las cosas para ellos habían cambiado mucho. Una sensación de nostalgia y triste algo extraña me invadió, pero me distraje cuando sentí la puerta de la casa abrirse, seguro era Charlie que me venía a buscar para ir a cenar.

-Bella – estaba en la cocina guardando las ultimas cosas que había comprado - ¿saliste de compras? – pregunto y asentí sonriendo.

-Hemos comido afuera por una semana, es hora de empezar a preparar algo casero – me sonrió y miro un poco la heladera.

-Me gusta mucho tu idea ¿Qué piensas preparar? – le entusiasmaba la idea lo que me hizo reír un poco.

-Carne asada con papas… te traje cerveza por si quieres ir tomando hasta que esté listo -

-Suena bien – le sonríe mientras empezaba a preparar las cosas para cocinar -, me voy a duchar y cambiar luego bajo – asentí y Charlie salió de la habitación.

Una vez Charlie se ducho nos sentamos en los sillones a ver algo de televisión, veía un partido mientras yo me entretenía con un libro, ambos con una lata de cerveza en la mano. Cuando la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos en la cocina a cenar en silencio, mi mente aun vagaba por las sensaciones de los sentimientos que me había embargado después del encuentro con Jess y Mike, esa sensación de nostalgia, perdida y tristeza, era raro, durante tanto tiempo mi estado fue de total satisfacción y alegría.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Charlie sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Todo bien, solo estaba pensando en Jess y Mike, me los encontré hoy a la salida del mercado – le conté y sonrió.

-A esos chicos les está yendo muy bien, sus padres están muy orgullosos y ya van por su segundo hijo – asentí sonriendo.

-Si eso vi – era mejor cambiar de tema, las sensaciones volvían y me hacían sentir incomoda - ¿Supiste algo de Renée? No me contesta en el celular – Charlie se puso serio y suspiro profundo.

-Va a estar acá para tu cumpleaños – confirmo.

-Charlie mejor me dices que pasa – lo urgí, algo estaba pasando lo notaba desde que llegue, su manera de esquivar mis preguntas, su melancolía y tristeza.

-Cuando llegue Renée vamos a hablar los tres – dijo y asentí resignada, era obvio que no me iba a adelantar nada.

….

Hoy cumplía mis 25 años, como cada año ingrese a mi casilla de mail, la bandeja estaba llena de promociones y cadenas pero no estaba lo que buscaba y me gustaría encontrar, resignada y algo molesta como paso los dos años anteriores pulse el botón de redactar.

"_Te extraño, no sé qué paso para que te alejaras, pero amaría volviéramos a tener contacto. Estoy en Forks, volví hace quince días y tenía la esperanza de que hoy por ser mi cumpleaños aparecieras, por lo menos un simple mensaje. Alice… sigues siendo mi mejor amiga._

_Te quiero, Bella!"_

Pulse el botón enviar y el mensaje fue a su destino, aunque sabía que como pasaba desde hace dos años, no tendría respuesta alguna, pero escribirle me hacía sentir cerca de ella de alguna manera.

-¡BELLA! – una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi rostro cuando reconocí en el acto la voz. Renée acababa de llegar a casa por lo que me lance hacia la puerta para ir a saludarla.

-¡Renée! – exclame cuando llegue al final de la escalera y la abrace fuerte.

-¡Hija! ¡Qué bueno es tenerte cerca! ¡Te extrañe tanto! – siguió mientras ajustaba el abrazo.

-¡También te extrañe! – exclame conteniendo el llanto que luchaba por salir.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos para ponernos al día – dijo mientras de la mano me llevo hasta el sillón y nos acomodamos.

-¿Y Charlie? – pregunte al notar que estábamos solas.

-Decidió que lo mejor era darnos un tiempo solas para ponernos al día – sonreí, realmente ansiaba ese tiempo a solas, además había cosas que quería saber pero no podía preguntarle a Charlie.

-¿Tus maletas? – pregunte y esquivo mi mirada.

-Primero… - dijo con una sonrisa y revolvió la gran cartera que traía con ella - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamo entregándome un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel azul con un lazo rojo -. Espero que te guste – tome el paquete y lo abrí rápidamente, había un reloj pulsera de hora y piedras, era delicado y elegante -. Las piedras son cuarzo azul y rosa, según dicen el azul ayuda a desahogar y abrir la capacidad de expresión y propicia el dialogo también fomenta la franqueza, sinceridad… el rosa es el usado para atraer el amo, enseña el poder del perdón, disuelve las cargas que reprimen la capacidad del corazón de dar y recibir – le sonreí y lo coloque en mi muñeca derecha.

-¡Me encanta! – la abrace nuevamente. _"Amor"_, pensé con algo de tristeza.

-¡Ahora cuéntame! – dijo palmeando mi pierna. Estábamos las dos sentadas de costado con una mano sobre el respaldar del sillón.

-Conocí muchísimo lugares… visite el vaticano, la torre de pisa… los italiano son muy familiares, la gente con la que estuve tenían muchísimos nietos e hijos y todo el tiempo me invitaban a ir con ellos a todos lados – el viaje fue de seis años, era obvio con el fideicomiso solo no lograría subsistir por lo que cuando llegaba a un nuevo lugar encontraba un trabajo y me quedaba por varios meses ahí para juntar dinero y poder trasladarme a otro lugar luego de conocer -… Egipto es un sueño, las pirámides y esfinges son más impresionantes en vivo que en fotos o por televisión, aunque se ve mucho pobreza en la zona… - Renée asintió y escuchaba atenta -, Paris es un lugar romántico sin duda… no estuve mucho ahí – dije con melancolía, demasiadas parejas y no me sentía bien - …

La conversación siguió por toda la tarde contando lo que había visto, la gente que había conocido, donde había trabajado, las cosas que había hecho, las nuevas experiencias. Muy rápido se hicieron las doce de la noche, lo cual me sorprendió y más cuando me di cuenta que Charlie no había vuelto.

-Voy a llamar a Charlie para ver si está bien – me levante del sillón para tomar el teléfono.

-Va a dormir afuera esta noche – dijo Renée y la mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte más que preocupada.

-Ven, es hora de hablar seriamente – dijo y volví a sentarme a su lado.

-¿Están separados? – pregunte con algo de miedo por la respuesta, el aire de pronto se sintió tenso.

-Estamos divorciados – largo la bomba sin previas ni una pequeña advertencia, todo el aire se fue de mis pulmones por la sorpresa.

-¿Divorciados? – Pregunte algo confundida – Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – pregunte con los ojos llorosos. Cuando me fui todo estaba bien, no entendía este cambio, está bien que hace seis años no los veo pero…

-Hace dos años Bella…

-¡¿Dos años?! – Exclame sorprendida e indignada por no haberlo sabido antes - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ¡Los llamaba casi a diario! ¡No entiendo! – dije poniéndome de pie con enojo.

-Bella cariño… no era una noticia para dar por teléfono… todo fue muy complicado y no era fácil…

-¿Por qué complicado? ¡Dime que hizo que mis padres se divorciaran sin siquiera avisarme! – exclame más enojada.

-Siéntate y escúchame con atención… - pidió.

-Mamá… - dije en un lamento.

-Ven… me escuchas en silencio hasta que termine – asentí y me senté a su lado -. Con tu padre no estábamos bien desde hacía un par de años antes de que te fueras, intentamos estar juntos, por lo menos hacer el esfuerzo hasta que te recibieras – iba a protestar pero me hizo seña de que no hablara, en algún momento había notado que las cosas no eran del todo normal en casa pero no le di mayor importancia -. Cuando te fuiste de viaje lo intentamos por un año más pero siguió sin funcionar, hice un viaje para ver si el alejarnos un poco nos ayudaba a extrañarnos y aclarar las cosas, viaje por un mes a Phoenix para visitar a una vieja amiga, cuando volví por un año más parecia que estaba funcionando, pero nos comenzamos a alejar de nuevo, volví a Phoenix porque María, mi amiga tuvo un accidente grave y fui a verla … conocí a alguien… - la mire con los ojos abiertos incrédula -… me enamore Bella… se llama Phil… y cuando volví y hable con Charlie llegamos a la conclusión de que ya nuestra relación no podía cambiar, hacía tiempo nos veíamos como solo amigos y solo estábamos juntos por la costumbre… ninguno de los dos estaba feliz… me quede un tiempo cerca… Phil me llamaba todo el tiempo y me pedía me mudara a Phoenix para estar juntos, finalmente lo hice, me mude instale un invernadero… vendo plantas… - dio una carcajada baja – unos meses después me mude a Phoenix… después de un tiempo de salir con Phil quería que nos casáramos por lo que hablamos nuevamente con Charlie y decidimos era momento de realizar los papeles de divorcio…

-¿Y Charlie? Renée lo dejaste solo acá – desvió su mirada, eso me dio la pauta de que había algo más.

-Charlie hablara después contigo – dijo y si, era definitivo que había mucho más.

-Necesito pensar y dormir… procesar todo… - Renée asintió y me puse de pie, pero no podía irme sin preguntarle algo, o más bien por…

-Renée – me miro seria - ¿Qué sabes de?... – dude durante unos segundos – los Cullen – suspiro profundo.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron tan mal? – sabia a quien se refería y esa parte de la historia no quería recordarla.

-No quiero volver sobre eso, solo dime si sabes algo – negó con la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que lo averigües tú, es tu deber, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte cargo de muchas cosas – dijo y me sentí avergonzada -. Todos ellos te querían mucho y no fue justo… - no iba a seguir por ese camino.

-Me voy a acostar – con mucho esfuerzo logre que los peores recuerdo no vinieran a mi mente… demasiado dolor.

-Bella – me llamo Renée iba por la mitad de la escalara, me di vuelta para mirarla se había parado en el comienzo -. Siempre me hubiera gustado que me dejaras leer esas cartas de tu abuela, no sé qué es lo que dicen, pero creo que te ayudaría a entender muchas cosas si hablaras con Charlie sobre ella – respire profundo y subí a mi habitación.


	14. Capitulo 13: Descubrimientos

_Capitulo 13: Descubrimientos._

_**(Bella POV)**_

Mentiría si dijera que dormí algo después de la noticia del divorcio de mis padres, la realidad es que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche y solo me dedique a mirar la nada y repasar en mi mente una y otra vez, la cantidad de veces que había llamado y nunca me dijeron nada. En un momento había buscado las cartas de mi abuela Lilian, eran cerca de diez y tomo una para leerla nuevamente, están algo gastadas y ajadas de tanto leerlas.

"_Bella, mi dulce niña:_

_Me case a los 19 años y a los 21 años tuve a Charlie, ame a tu abuelo George desde que lo conocí y estuve a su lado hasta que murió y cuando paso se llevó parte de mí. Me di cuenta en ese momento cuando estuve sola que nunca hice más que estar pendiente de él, no vi el mundo, no me empape de vida y deje morir mi libertad._

_El amor es bueno, muy bueno pero te ciega y evita que cumplas metas, que consigas cosas en tu vida. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dado por conocer el mundo? Solo atrasar un poco las cosas… podría haber viajado, conocido las hermosas esfinges y pirámides de Egipto, conocer el Machu Pichu en Perú, conocer gente exótica…. Pero nunca tuve esa posibilidad, mi familia no me la podía brindar y por eso te la brindo a ti._

_Después de haber viajado podría haber formado la familia sin problema, podría haber disfrutado tanto mi juventud… Entiende algo pequeña, no es malo disfrutar tus sueños antes de atarte al amor…_

_Te amo mi dulce niña, con amor abuela Lilian._

Las cartas de la abuela eran mi tesoro, no eran largas pero decían lo necesario, además venían con una foto recortada de lugares que a ella le hubiera gustado conocer y que yo ahora conocía. Entonces… ¿Por qué eso no parecía ser lo correcto ni suficiente?...

-Buenos días – entre a la cocina y Renée estaba ya desayunando. Busque una taza me serví un poco de café y me senté a su lado con la cabeza gacha, no me sentía del todo bien, la tristeza era amarga.

-Bella – me llamo y no la mire – Cariño no estés así, sé que no es un cambio agradable pero te vas a acostumbrar – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-No creo que me quede poder hacer otra cosa – dije a tono de reproche y la escuche resoplar.

-Pues es parte de la vida, cada decisión que tomamos trae consecuencias, y tu padre y yo tomamos una que sabíamos te dolería – y tenía mucha razón, me dolía mucho saberlos separados.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? – pregunte mirándola. Hoy era un día que no podía sonreír.

-Solo un día más por ahora – dijo y suspire profunda.

-Entonces ¿Ya te casaste de nuevo? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Quería esperar que supieras del divorcio, tampoco somos tan crueles – ahora su tono fue de reproche.

-¿Y cómo te está yendo en Phoenix? – sonrió, pero no correspondí la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, el negocio prospera y con Phil estamos viviendo juntos – no había mucha diferencia con casarse - ¿quieres que salgamos a tomar aire? – pregunto y asentí. Puede que salir un poco y mirar a la gente me viniera bien para procesar esto.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno y lavamos la vajilla salimos a caminar, fue una larga caminata en silencio, yo estaba procesando todos los sentimientos y Renée solo me acompañaba en el proceso.

-¿Eres feliz? – pregunte de pronto.

-Ahora que tú lo sabes, aunque estás molesta, lo soy – dijo y asentí.

-Conocí una señora en la india – mamá me miro sonriendo – Anjali… me supo decir que lo importante es aprender a buscar la felicidad, compartirla con los demás y aprender a recibirla de las personas que queremos como si fuera la propia felicidad, porque si uno mismo no es feliz, eso nos ayudaría de a poco a orientarnos hasta conseguir la propia – quedamos en silencio.

-¿No eres feliz Bella? Con todo lo que viajaste y conociste, al cumplir tu sueño ¿no eres feliz? – me quede en silencio perdida en mis pensamientos.

-He conseguido alcanzar algo que quería… - me encogí de hombros.

-Eso no es lo que te pregunte… en otra oportunidad me hubieras dicho que habías alcanzado tu sueño, tus deseos, no simplemente algo que querías – la mire sorprendida por su conclusión, y tenía razón, en otra oportunidad hubiera dicho que alcance mi sueño… ¿Qué significaba el cambio?...

-Un día Anjali me llevo a una feria y me invito a subirme en una elefante… insistió tanto… - reí un poco y Renée me miraba atenta – y por más que me intento persuadirme de varias maneras no me convenció… en ese momento solo pude pensar en una persona… solo una que pudo hacerme ignorar mis miedos… - le sonreí apenas y mire al frente.

-¿En quién pensaste? – pregunte y negué con la cabeza.

-No importa en quien – conteste restándole importancia.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

Hacia dos días que estábamos encerrados en la habitación, hacer el amor con Edward había sido una maravillosa experiencia y estaba completa cuando estábamos juntos, todo mi mundo tenía sentido cuando Edward estaba conmigo.

-Edward… - me desperté desperezándome, me ruborice en el acto cuando note que estaba desnuda y mordí mi labio al recordar que anoche habíamos hecho el amor. Mire alrededor y no lo encontré, la puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada y era seguro que estaba viendo televisión o escuchando música en el salón y no me quería despertar -. ¿Qué haces? – una vez me puse la musculosa y el culotte salí y lo encontré en el sillón con su laptop en la falda.

-Estoy reservando las entradas para el London Eye – contesto y me acerque para sentarme a su lado - ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto con su sonrisa torcida.

-Muy bien, aunque había una mano intrusa tocándome insistente – dije de manera acusadora y se largó a reír.

-Mmm… voy a tener que hacer algún tratamiento, hay una mano que se me descontrola y no me hace caso… tiene vida propia… – me largue a reír y me imito -. Ve a ducharte, vamos a salir a desayunar, necesitamos aire – más de acuerdo no podía estar.

Había comprado ticket para cuatro atracciones: el London eye, el acuario Sea Life, el London Dungeon y el museo de Madame Tussauds. Fuimos a las tres últimas atracciones las cuales disfrutamos muchísimo, pero cuando llego el momento de subir a esa enorme rueda en las capsulas me acobarde.

-Edward… - mi voz salió lastimera y tenía un nudo en la boca de mi estómago -. No me gusta… no quiero subir… - proteste como si tuviera cinco años. Mirar esa cosa desde mi estatura y ver su altura me asusto y mucho.

-Bella no es tan alto – mire de nuevo para arriba y el nudo en mi estómago se hizo más fuerte.

-No, Edward, en verdad no quiero subir - seguí protestando. Me tomo de la cintura envolviéndome en sus brazos, beso mi frente y me miro a los ojos con seguridad.

-Pero hasta hace un rato estabas segura – dijo riendo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Mira esa cosa, hasta hace un rato no había visto este gigante, si se cae o se rompe o la cúpula se desploma – sé que es algo irracional mi miedo, pero es real y viendo esa cosa tan grande siento que me desmayo en cualquier momento.

-Bella… quiero que entiendas algo… - abrace su cuello y mantuve la mirada – nunca, pero nunca dejaría que te pase algo malo… si supiera o tan solo sospechara que esa cosa gigante puede hacerte algo no habría forma alguna de que te insistiera en que subas – escondí mi cara en su pecho -. Mi principessa… eres el tesoro más preciado y valioso que tengo, te cuidaría hasta de tu sombra si supiera que te puede lastimar…

-Promete que no me sueltas en ningún momento – aun parecia de cinco años.

-Lo prometo amor – fue tan sincero que no me quedaron dudas.

Subimos a la cúpula y me tenía aferrada de la cintura pegada a su pecho, era de noche y la vista era realmente increíble por todas las luces, el rio, la luna y el cielo estrellado.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-¿Pasa algo? – Renée toco mi hombro y me saco de los recuerdos.

-No pasa nada – asegure y seguimos caminando.

-¿Te vas a casar de nuevo? – suspiro profundo y sonrió.

-No lo sé, veremos cómo se dan las cosas, me lo pidió y por eso hicimos los tramites del divorcio, pero luego cuando le pedí que esperáramos que volvieras no tuvo problema, no sé qué pasara ahora – llegamos hasta el parque, había niños en los juegos y buscamos un banco para sentarnos.

-Espero que todo les salga bien – dijo con sinceridad, después de todo si ellos no estaban bien y ya no se amaban no tenía sentido siguieran juntos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – la mire durante unos segundo y la verdad estoy totalmente perdida.

-Trabajar, no lo sé muy bien, aun me estoy aclimatando a la vuelta – perdida es poco decir, nunca había planeado que pasaría después de viajar.

Charlie no apareció por los dos días que estuvo Renée, solo me llamo por teléfono y me aseguraba que estaba bien y en un lugar cómodo, así que me dedique a disfrutar las pocas horas que me quedaban con mamá. Finalmente cuando llego la hora que se fuera me hizo prometerle que la llamaría e incluso la visitaría para conocer Phoenix, presentarme a su amiga y a Phil. Charlie volvió esa misma noche y después de cenar me tocaba una conversación con él.

-Sabes que las palabras no son lo mío – comenzó y sonríe totalmente de acuerdo – así que solo iré al grano y diré lo que tengo que decir – dijo y asentí.

-Antes solo quiero saber algo – me miro serio.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto y quedo atento esperando mi pregunta.

-¿Estas bien con el hecho de estar divorciado de Renée? – sonrió un poco.

-Hacía tiempo que las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado y como seguro te dijo intentamos seguir por ti, pero todo siguió igual y esto era lo mejor para todos – aseguro.

-Muy bien, ahora dime lo que tienes que decir – inste porque sé que no le guste este tipo de conversaciones tan sentimentales.

-Hace un año estoy saliendo con una Sue – bueno eso realmente me sorprendió y mucho -, ella es viuda y tiene dos hijos Leah y Seth Clearwater, la conozco de mucho tiempo, no sé si recuerdas pero su marido Harry solía salir de pesca conmigo, hace dos años murió de un ataque y bueno empezamos hace un año a frecuentarnos y estamos juntos – resumió todo de manera rápida, pero bien explicado.

-Bueno eso es… no sé qué decir… - suspire profundo, era tan confuso, cada uno de mis padres había seguido su vida y tenían todo resuelto, en este momento era una simple oyente de lo que pasaba, nada más.

-Son muchos cambios – asentí de acuerdo.

-Demasiado para procesar – y me sentía tan sola, no tenía con quien hablar, ni mi mejor amiga, ni… resople resignada.

-Tómalo con calma, todo es nuevo para ti – lo mire con ternura.

-Charlie ¿puede preguntarte sobre la abuela Lilian? – se sorprendió y se puso serio, nunca le ha gustado mucho hablar de ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – la mire con duda durante un minuto -. Pregunta lo que quieras – me animo y asentí.

-No la recuerdo mucho, por lo menos recuerdos vividos de ella, visitas que le hiciéramos o que ella nos hiciera a nosotros – levanto sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-A mí no me gustaba mucho llevarte para que hablaras con ella, siempre te llenaba la cabeza con sus ideas locas y te volvías un poco malcriada después de volver de una visita, por supuesto ella nunca vino a visitarnos acá. Esta era la casa de sus padres, cuando se casó se fue y nunca quiso volver, así que cuando murió mi padre se quedó viviendo en Port Angeles sola – sacudió la cabeza como sacándose un recuerdo, seguro era algo amargo porque su cara no fue buena.

-¿Alguna vez te contó como se conoció con el abuelo? – no sonrió, parece que todos los recuerdos eran amargos.

-Mamá pertenecía a una familia adinerada de Forks no era los más ricos pero tenía buena posición… ella era algo caprichosa y algo egoísta – eso me sorprendió sobre todo porque no había un cariño en la voz de Charlie mientras contaba todo –, cuando tenía los 19 años se encapricho con conocer el mundo, por lo que sus padres para poder costear todo el viaje, vendieron parte de esta casa… aunque no lo creas era mucho más grande, esto era algo así como una casa de huéspedes en aquella época, no estaba la calle que pasa ahora por el frente y eran dueños de tres terrenos en el frente y dos más para el costado…

-¿Y cómo terminaron solo con esta casa? – lo corte enseguida, nunca me hubiera imaginado que mis ancestros hubieran sido dueños de tanto.

-Cuando Lilian se encapricho con viajar, mis abuelos vendieron todo quedándose solo con esta casa… luego vinieron las divisiones y se trazó la calle que pasa por el frente… en fin… vendiendo la tierra sacaron dinero para poder terminar de costearle el viaje, ellos tenían dos casas más en Port Angeles y con el alquiler de esas casas se mantenían más el negocio de mi abuelo de herrería – esta historia de mi familia no la sabia, sobre todo porque Charlie no era muy propenso a hablar -. Empieza el viaje por Alemania, por esas casualidades de la vida o destino conoce a mi padre George allá, quien era oriundo de Port Angeles, él había ido de viaje de negocios y a los diez días de llegar cuando finalizo su negocio y se vuelve con su familia, mi madre decide cancelar el viaje, le paga a la acompañante que habían contratado y se vuelve para buscarlo porque se había enamorado de él…

-¡Espera, espera, espera…! - Charlie me miro sorprendido por mi expresión algo desesperada - ¡¿Me estás diciendo que la abuela Lilian tuvo la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo y no lo hizo porque se enamoró!? – pregunte incrédula, después de todo en sus cartas siempre decía que ella nunca, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Bella mis abuelos eran capaces de vender sus almas por darle lo que quisiera – pero, no entendía nada, sus cartas… siempre diciéndome que no tuvo la oportunidad y si la tuvo… no entendía nada…

-¿Qué paso cuando busco al abuelo? – pregunte para que Charlie continuara con el relato.

-Lo busco en Port Angeles, se puede decir que lo acoso… mis abuelos le insistieron una y otra vez que retomara el viaje ya que veían que mi padre no estaba muy interesado en ella, pero siendo tan caprichosa y malcriada les dijo que el viaje ya no le interesaba y que quería casarse con George – ahora me sentía traicionada, muy traicionada y cada vez más perdida.

-¿Cómo hizo para casarse con él si no estaba muy interesado en ella? – Charlie pareció avergonzarse.

-Bella hay algo que debes entender, a mí me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero Lilian no era una buena persona… - advirtió -. Estuvo detrás de él insistiendo mientras mal gastaba el dinero de sus padres, finalmente cuando una noche logro emborracharlo estuvieron juntos y quedo embarazada de mi… mi padre era un hombre honorable por lo que en ese momento cuando supo que venía en camino se casó con ella…

-¡Oh por Dios! – _"¿Quién era esa mujer que por tanto tiempo dirigido mi vida?"_, pensé con dolor. Tan confiada que estaba que todo lo que decían sus cartas sobre el amor y la libertad eran palabras sinceras y sabías… palabras que le daban una dirección y sentido a mi vida - ¿El abuelo se casó con ella sin estar realmente enamorado? – más indignada no podía estar.

-Él estuvo enamorado todo su vida de una mujer llamada Jennifer, pero nunca pudo concretar nada con ella – los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Por Dios papá! La abuela… - no pude seguir hablando por el nudo en mi garganta.

-Es toda una decepción… lo se… - solo pude asentir.

-Cuando yo tenía cerca de seis años la situación entre mis padres era insostenible, se volvió a encaprichar con viajar… - suspiro con dolor, lo podía leer en su cara -, mis abuelos ya habían perdido casi todo a causa de despilfarro de mi madre, ahora solo les quedaba una casa en Port Angeles, esta y algo de ahorros – sacudió su cabeza como negando y su frente se ciñó más -. Solía decirme que yo había cortado todos sus sueños, que había arruinado la relación de ella y mi padre… mi padre sin embargo siempre me recalco que era lo mejor que le había pasado… cuando cumplí los ocho años mi madre ya parecia loca, decía que se sentía enjaulada… mi padre le ofreció que se fuera de viaje por el tiempo que quisiera, donde quisiera, Lilian acepto con alegría… mi padre tenía dos casas en Port Angeles, una en Seattle y otra en Vancouver, donde tenía negocios importantes, vendió una de Port Angeles y la de Vancouver cuando le entrego el dinero para que viajara, desapareció por dos días y volvió diciendo que no iba a viajar, pero el dinero lo había gastado en ropas y joyas, que por ahí donaba o regalaba…

-¡Charlie no es la persona que yo creí conocer! – exclame con angustia y con tanta tristeza en el alma. Me había engañado, cada palabra que me dijo siendo niña, cada palabra que me escribió en esas malditas cartas…

-Mi padre murió al año siguiente… creo que fue de tristeza – reflexiono – Lilian me mando a vivir con los abuelos, ellos me dejaron esta casa y al terminar el instituto me hice policía, ellos murieron ese mismo año – Lilian vendió todo excepto esta casa y en la que vivía ella, dejo expresas instrucciones que se vendiera cuando muriera… yo no la quería… armo el fideicomiso para ti cuando vendió el negocio de mi padre y te lo dejo…

-¿Nunca le reprochaste nada? ¿Nunca le reclamaste por el dinero que te correspondía? – negaba con la cabeza.

-Lilian era así… interesada, egoísta, algo malvada, malcriada y solo pensaba en ella… no me interesaba tener nada de ella… luego te dejo todo a ti y me pareció bien, cuando empezaste a decir que te ibas de viaje pensé que ibas a ser igual a ella, pero eres distinta… eres buena y seguiste tu sueño… - y ahora no estoy muy segura de que fuera en realidad mi sueño, había mucho que pensar, mucho que analizar.

-Gracias por contarme todo esto – aunque me hubiera gustada que lo hiciera antes, ahora tenia tanta confusión.

-No pareces estar bien – lo mire seria.

-Estoy tan confundida – dije y me miro como si no entendiera porque.

-¿Confundida? – pregunte y asentí.

-La abuela me dio varias cartas – asintió -, en ellas me decía que debería viajar por el mundo, que fuera libre para viajar y conocer distinto lugares y maravillas – Charlie resoplo molesto y me quede en silencio.

-¿Qué mas? – me insto para que siguiera hablando.

-En las cartas me decía que sus padres nunca le dieron la posibilidad de realizar el viaje – Charlie abrió grande los ojos y parecia indignado -, en una incluso me escribe que se enamoro del abuelo y que él le había prometido llevarla a viajar por el mundo luego de casarse con ella y que nunca lo cumplió, que se dedico a trabajar y la dejo de lado…

-¡Ni muerta me iba a dejar tranquilo! – exclamo indignado y me asusto un poco su expresión, estaba apretando su mandíbula, su cara roja y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Charlie cálmate! – pedí y me miro serio.

-¿Acaso tu viaje fue por lo que ella te escribió? – pregunto serio, mas bien parecia enojado conmigo.

-Si… no… no lo se… estoy tan confundida… - sin duda sus cartas habían sido la mayor influencia al igual que los vagos recuerdos de nuestras charlas que conservo ya que ella murió cuando tenia 11 años.

-¿No lo sabes? – se sentó a mi lado y seguía mirándome serio.

-Con todo esto que me contaste… yo he leído sus cartas una y otra vez desde que me las dio y tengo algunos recuerdos de ella diciéndome que esperara para estar con alguien que saliera a conocer el mundo… no se Charlie… no sé que pensar… - tenia muchas ganas de llorar junto a un hombro amigo, pero no había ninguno al cual recurrir.

-Siempre quise saber que decían esas cartas porque sabia que si venían de ella no traerían nada bueno…

-Me voy a acostar – Charlie solo asintió y me dejo ir.

-Bella – me llamo y me gire para mirarlo, solo había subido dos escalones -. Realmente lamento si Lilian ocasiono algún dolor importante en tu vida a raíz de su influencia – le sonreí débilmente y seguí la dirección a mi habitación, me cambie y me acosté enseguida.

Me acurre en mi cama, me sentía confundida, abatida, dolida y extrañaba a algunas personas que por tanto tiempo habían sido importantes en mi vida y que ahora sin ellas se me hacia difícil estar. ¿Acaso había confundido mis deseos con las malas intensiones de mi abuela? ¿Tan fácil le había sido manejarme solo con un par de cartas? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Era una niña, era cierto, no tenia experiencia y el no conocer a ninguno de mis abuelos había hecho que los añorara, que quisiera tener algún tipo de lazo con ellos, y mi abuela Lilian me había hablado, me había dejado cartas que parecían estar repletas de amor hacia a mi y ahora solo parecían estar llenas de sus frustraciones y dolores por no conseguir lo que quería… por no conseguir que mi abuelo la amara como ella quería, la mimara como ella quería, la consintiera o la cuidar como ella hubiera pretendido….

Y yo había tenido todo eso, por un tiempo lo tuve con él… me mimo, consintió, comprendió, me amo con el alma, me daba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, me cuidaba, me entregaba todo y nunca supe agradecérselo o recibirlo y corresponderlo como debía… yo solo me fui…

¿Por qué Lilian me quiso hacer tanto daño? ¿Por qué no pude verlo cuando debí? ¿Y ahora, ahora para donde iba? Me largue a llorar con angustia y desasosiego, una punzada fuerte golpeaba mi pecho y me sentía mas desolada y desprotegida que en cualquier momento de mi vida… solo llore y llore por largas horas…

-Alice como te necesito… - susurre entre lágrimas… _"Y a él también"_, agregue con el pensamiento.

No tenia a nadie, estaba sola, mas sola que nunca en mi vida y pensar que en un momento tuve todo en mis manos… ¿Bella como no supiste verlo? Me reproche una y otra vez y las lagrimas se agudizaron…

-¡Bella cariño! – Mi llanto agudo y desesperado se coló por el celular – Cariño… hija… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te paso algo a ti o Charlie? ¿Qué tienes? – no podía hablar, no podía dejar de llorar por el dolor que quebraba en dos mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

-Mamá… - solloce.

-Hija… dime… háblame…

Respire profundo -¿Qué hago ahora? nada de lo que creí es lo que parecia – mas lagrimas angustiosas cayeron.

-¿Qué te paso Bella?...

-Las cartas, mamá, arruine todo… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿No sé que hacer? – dije hipando fuerte.

-Ahora solo puedes levantarte y salir adelante Bella, de nada te sirve caerte y regodearte en el dolor, tienes que hacerle frente a las cosas y superarlas… eres capaz de enfrentar y conseguir todo lo que te propongas – y llorare mas.

-Pero perdí tanto… no tengo ni siquiera a mi amiga…

-Y no pierdes nada con tratar de recuperar a aquellas personas que son importantes para ti, de nada sirve llorar y darte por vencida sin haber luchado…

-Pero seguro me odian…

-Entonces vas a trabajar mas duro para lograr que te vuelvan a amar, una vez lo hicieron y sigue siendo esa persona dulce, tierna, capaz de entregarse, de amar y de hacer sonreír a los demás, te volverán a amar y te perdonaran pero tienes que trabajar para eso…

-Tengo miedo…

-No importa, enfréntalo… búscalos Bella, tengo la sensación de que ellos te necesitan tanto como tu a ellos – las dos sabíamos de quienes hablábamos -, pide perdón millones de veces si es necesario, pero no te rindas hasta no estar segura de que nunca llegara ese momento, hasta que te asegures de que esas personas no valen la pena… ¿ellos valen la pena Bella? – llore aun mas.

-Por… supuesto… valen la pena… - hipé y esa afirmación abrió un pequeño haz de esperanza. Existía la posibilidad de recuperar a las personas que quería, y mientras esa pasara no podía darme por vencida.


	15. Capitulo 14: Espiral

Capitulo 14: Espiral.

_**(Bella POV)**_

Hacía tres días seguidos que me instalaba algo escondida frente a la casa Cullen, había evitado preguntar a Charlie si sabía algo de ellos porque no quería involucrarlo en esto, era algo que tenía que resolver yo misma. La casa no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser: Descuidada, venida abajo, descolorida, se notaba el abandono y la tristeza alrededor, sin embargo parecia que aún había alguien habitándola, por lo que por tres días estuve vigilando. Iba llegando a la puerta cuando note la luz en una de las habitaciones superiores, sino me equivoco era la habitación que solía ser el estudio de Carlisle. Mi corazón se agito en el acto y empezó a bombear con fuerza la sangre por mi cuerpo…

-Tranquila Bella, es hora de hacer frente y acercarte – me di valor en voz alta.

Deje estacionada mi camioneta en la entrada, no se veía ninguna otra señal de vida más que esa luz tan esperanzadora para mí. Toque el timbre una… dos… tres veces… no iba a irme hasta saber quién estaba aquí, insistí una vez más con el timbre, se escuchó un puerta golpear fuerte y luego pasos lentos acercarse.

-¿Quién? – se sintió del otro lado, la voz me pareció familiar, pero no la pude reconocer del todo.

-Busco a los Cullen – no se me ocurrió que más decir. La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco y me quede asombrada por quien apareció frente a mí.

-¿Los Cullen? – rio sarcásticamente -, acá solo queda la sombra de uno – volvió a reír. Se lo notaba cansado, muy cansado… triste y dolorido.

-¿Carlisle? – pregunte y fijo su mirada en mí, al principio pareció desconcertado pero luego abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Bella? – asentí con timidez – Bella – susurro y entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta y a mi parada sin saber qué hacer.

Después de unos minutos que estuve parada afuera y al ver que no regresaba decidí entrar en la casa, Carlisle estaba sentando en la oscuridad en el sillón del living frente al televisor apagado.

-Carlisle – no se movió, me acerque un poco más – Carlisle ¿Esta bien? – pregunte y me miro, había mucha tristeza y soledad en su mirada, lo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás? – dijo mirándome pero sin emoción alguna. Busque una lámpara y la encendí, el lugar era un desorden, papeles tirados, las cosas fuera de lugar, tierra en los muebles. Definitivamente no era la casa que solía conocer.

-Se puede decir que estoy bien – dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Por qué esta todo así? – Miro alrededor y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que veía - ¿Esme? – cerro los ojos y ciño la frente, se notaba que el solo escuchar su nombre le causaba dolor.

-No esta – dijo remarcando lo que era obvio, después de todo el estado de la casa daba la pauta que Esme no estaba a cargo, sino nunca hubiera llegado a este estado de abandono.

-¿Dónde está? – sacudió su cabeza, creo que no quería hablar del tema.

-No tiene importancia, nada cambiara – fue un susurro y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Has comido algo? – Negó con la cabeza - ¿quieres que te prepare algo? – volvió a negar. Se lo veía demacrado y mucho más flaco, tenía la barba de por lo menos tres días y el pelo más largo y desalineado.

-Es mejor que te vayas – dijo luego de unos minutos estuvimos en silencio.

-Carlisle ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunte con algo de ansiedad, me miro solo un segundo.

-Ahora no Bella, estoy muy cansado hoy – solo asentí, lo mire uno segundos más y decidí era mejor dejarlo solo parecia muy abatido.

Antes de salir de la casa vi al lado de la puerta un juego de llaves, seguro era la copia por que el otro estaba en la cerradura de la puerta, mira Carlisle y tenía su rostro entre las manos así que tomo esas llaves rápidamente y las guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y subí a mi chevy para volver a casa, pero mañana volvería, lo buscaría hasta que estuviera dispuesto a hablar o por lo menos decirme algo.

-Buenos días Charlie – bese su mejilla cuando entre en la cocina -, aun no desayunas – asegure y asintió.

-Te estaba esperando – estaba leyendo el periódico, ni siquiera levanto la vista y sonreí.

-Huevos revueltos – asintió una vez más sin mirarme y reí bajo. Hoy en mi día había una luz especial, una sensación de que se venían cambios, no sé si buenos o malos, pero cambios al fin.

-Hoy se te escucha mejor – mire a Charlie de reojo y me sonrió en apenas una mueca.

-Me siento algo mejor – conteste encogiéndome de hombros -. ¿Sabes si Carlisle sigue en el hospital? – pregunte sin mirarlo.

-Sí, él se quedó – me llamo la atención el tono que uso pero no le di importancia -. De hecho es el dueño del hospital desde hace unos años – ahora lo mire sorprendida y solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Los Volturis? – pregunte tratando de mostrar desinterés.

-Los jefes se volvieron a Italia, según tengo entendido eran de allá, vendieron el hospital y se fueron – siguió -. Creo que alguno de ellos quedo pero no te lo puedo asegurar – a Charlie nunca le intereso enterarse sobre los demos por chismes, por lo que seguro no sabría nada más.

-Calculo que está bien – dije a manera de reflexión.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Charlie se terminó de preparar y se fue a la estación de policía. Volví a la cocina prepare huevos revueltos, tostadas, llene un termo de café caliente y salí rumbo al hospital, la intención era llevarle el desayuno a Carlisle y ver si de a poco lograba acercarme para hablar con él, estoy segura que no desayunaría, por su aspecto estoy segura que el alimento era lo de menos para él.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando al doctor Carlisle Cullen – la enfermera en la recepción me miro con algo de duda en los ojos.

-El doctor no atiende pacientes – dijo de mala gana.

-No soy paciente, soy una amiga de sus hijos… Alice y Edward – aclare para que se diera cuenta que los conocía.

Me miro unos segundos – Tercer piso, cuando sales del ascensor a la derecha al fondo vas a encontrar a su secretaria – agradecí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Espera el ascensor, mis nervios estaban haciendo estragos en la boca del estómago, solo esperaba que aceptara verme, nada más. Descendí en el tercer piso y llegue a donde estaba su secretaria, una mujer morocha, de ojos marrones, parecia latina y me sonrió cuando me detuve frente a ella.

-Busco al doctor Carlisle – asintió.

-¿De parte de quién? – pregunto sonriendo, por lo menos era más simpática que la enfermera de abajo.

-Bella Swan – conteste y sonrió.

-Aguarda un momento – entre en la oficina y dos minutos después salió -. Está desocupado ahora – dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta para que pasara.

-Carmen no me pases llamadas hasta que te avise – ella asintió y cerró la puerta.

-Carlisle – dije a manera de saludo.

-Toma asiento Bella- dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio. Su aspecto no cambio mucho desde anoche, incluso me parece que tenía la misma ropa de ayer.

-Gracias… - quedamos en un silencio bastante incomodo, yo esquivaba su mirada y él solo me miraba sin decir nada -. No voy a preguntarte como estas, es bastante obvio – dije con toda sinceridad y se largó a reír, cosa que me sorprendió. Estuvo cerca de cinco minutos riéndose con muchas ganas, parecia que no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

-Perdón Bella… jajá… pero es que… - respiro profundo para calmarse – sé que doy pena… - otra respiración – y nadie se anima a decírmelo – se secó una lagrima que le rodaba por la risa excesiva y sonreí satisfecha de ver cambiar su semblante un poco.

-Pues es la verdad Carlisle – respiro profundo otra vez y me acorde de lo que traía para el -. Te traje el desayuno – saque el termo, el recipiente de plástico donde traía los huevos revueltos y las tostadas, puse todo en su escritorio frente a él.

-¿Cómo sabes que no desayune? – me encogí de hombros.

-Lamento ser tan sincera, pero eres solo una sombra de lo que solías ser, estás muy descuidado – me sonrió con ternura y abrió el recipiente mirando lo poco que traje con ganas de devorarlo.

-¿Cuándo volviste? – se llevó el primer bocado y lo saboreo con gusto.

-Hace casi un mes ya – conteste y suspiro profundo.

-¿Te fue bien? ¿Disfrutaste el viaje? – siguió comiendo, se podría decir que devoraba la comida.

-Me fue muy bien… se pude decir – el viaje en si fue muy bueno, lo malo fue lo que paso cuando llegue acá.

-Supe lo de tus padres, lo lamento – dijo con seriedad y se sirvió el café.

-Apenas lo estoy digiriendo, me lo dijeron hace una semana – me miro sorprendido.

-¿No lo sabias ni lo sospechabas? – pregunto asombrado.

-No, dicen que era algo que no se podía explicar por teléfono así que me lo dijeron a los quince días que llegue – una vez más me sonrió con ternura.

-Es algo duro de explicar – asentí.

-¿Por qué estas así? – se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y pareció pensativo.

-¿Para qué me buscaste? – pregunto con seriedad.

-Yo pregunte primero – ciño su entrecejo.

-Bella – tome una respiración profunda, cerré los ojos un segundo y lo volví a mirar.

-Quería saber cómo están, todos ustedes… sobre todo Alice y… ya sabes – dije evitando nombra a mi principal objetivo.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron y prefiero evitar hablar – no podía quedarme con eso, la única manera de llegar a ellos era a través de Carlisle.

-Solo quiero saber cómo están, donde esta – dije con ansiedad.

-Viven en California, desde hace un año, en el barrio La Jolla en San Diego – siempre tuve la sensación de que se quedarían en Nueva York -, se mudaron hace un año… y no sé cómo están, hace mucho no hablamos – lo último lo dijo con algo de enojo.

-¿Esme? – cerro los ojos y el dolor se hizo visible en su cuerpo.

-Se fue hace casi tres años – me quede en shock, si bien me sorprendió lo de mis padres, esto era una bomba inesperada, ellos siempre estuvieron muy enamorados, la forma que se trataban, se cuidaba, esto no podía ser. ¿Cómo había cambiado todo así?

-Por eso la casa está en ese estado – asegure y asintió.

-¿Qué sentido tiene cuidar una casa donde ya no hay nadie? – y eso me sonó a un hombre derrotado.

-Por la esperanza que un día vuelvan… - negó con la cabeza -. Piensa que Esme puede volver y ver la casa en ese estado ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Esme ama esa casa – asegure y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bella por favor – respire profundo con algo de molestia, este hombre no era el que conocía y me gustaba más el otro, el que sabía que haría cualquier cosa por su familia.

-Carlisle, no eres así, no eres un hombre que se deja vencer ¿Por qué lo hiciste ahora? – su expresión cambio, refregó su cara con sus manos y ahora parecia cansado.

-Si supieras lo que le hice a mi familia… y todo lo que no hice por ellos – siguió. Si tan solo me explicara, algo para comprender lo que paso.

-Cuéntame – pedí en apenas un murmullo.

-Tengo que trabajar Bella – asentí y me puse de pie -. Gracias – dijo entregándome el envase de plástico, los cubiertos y el termo donde le había traído el desayunado.

-No hay problema – dije mientras guardaba todo. Nos saludamos de lejos y salí de su despacho.

Un día después de ese reencuentro estaba en casa, en mi dormitorio contemplando la nada pensando que quizás me llevaría meses para que Carlisle confiara en mí y me diera más información para encontrar a Alice y no quería ni estaba dispuesta a esperar tanto.

-Las llaves – pensé en voz alta. Mire la hora y eran casi las tres de la tarde y seguro el estaría trabajando.

Llegue a la casa Cullen en tiempo record, no me iba a detener a pensar mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de todo mi padre es jefe de policía de Forks y sé que esto es un delito, pero me niego a resignarme. Entre en la casa y sentí una fuerte punzada de tristeza al verla tan arruinada y descuidada, si Esme la viera se entristecería.

-Bien Bella y… ¿ahora qué? – dije en voz alta.

Tenía que buscar una dirección, con eso podría hacer algo, no sé muy bien qué, pero podría hacer algo. Mire el living y era evidente que no iba a encontrar nada, subí las escaleras quería recorrer un poco la casa que tantas veces me albergo, la habitación de Alice al igual que el living y la cocina se notaba abandonada, se notaba que hacía años que no venía nadie. A la habitación de él no me anime a entrar, pero estoy segura que estaba en las mismas condiciones, seguí para la habitación principal y no había diferencia con las otras. Llegue al estudio de Carlisle, acá se notaba que alguien subsistía había una cama pequeña destendida, un sillón grande, el escritorio con su silla, los estantes llenos de libros polvorientos, una pequeña mesa, un velador de pie, muchas fotos de Esme, Alice y de él. Me acerque al escritorio y mire un poco las fotos, luego tome la agenda y empecé a buscar una dirección que me ayudara a alcanza mi objetivo.

-¡Acá esta! – Exclame emocionada – Esme… 405 Marine St esquina Monte Vista St, la Jolla, San Diego, California… teléfono (858) 454-4631 – _"todo un avance"_, pensé emocionada, tome un papel y un lápiz para anotar. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar, mi corazón golpeteo ensordeciendo mis oídos – él… - susurre – 750 Vallecitos St a 200 metros de La Jolla Shores Dr. St… la Jolla, San Diego, California… teléfono (619) 512-3491 - solo me faltaba el de Alice, y aunque di vuelta esa agenda de arriba abajo, no encontré nada sobre ella.

Era mejor no correr riesgos por lo que una vez obtenido lo que buscaba volví a mi casa. Tenía las direcciones, tenía los teléfonos… sabía dónde estaban, el problema ahora era que tenía que hacer, solo iba… me aparecía sin más ni más o a lo mejor me convenía llamarlos antes para verificar como estaban los ánimos conmigo. O puede ser que esto también sea una estupidez, ellos pueden estar más que bien sin mí y solo los busco egoístamente porque no aguanta la soledad de no tener a nadie. De pronto me sentí desanimada, sin saber qué dirección tomar, que hacer…

-Bella cariño – solo escuchar la voz de Renée me puso de mejor humor, estaba desparramada en mi cama angustiada y triste - ¿Cómo estas hija? – se notaba contenta.

-Perdida – conteste con total sinceridad, porque era así, soy una mujer de 25 años sin saber qué hacer con su vida, queriendo recuperar algo que a lo mejor es irrecuperable.

-Entonces encuentra el camino – _"como si fuera tan sencillo"_, pensé.

-No es tan fácil, no puedo presentarme después de tanto tiempo y decir hola como si no hubiera pasado nada – proteste y la escuché reír.

-Nunca es tan fácil, pero si buscas lo que realmente amas y te hace bien es tu deber luchar por tenerlo, aunque al final no salga bien, pero por lo menos sabrás que no te rendiste, que fuiste detrás de sus sueños o deseos – había momentos que Renée era tan sabia, sabia decir las palabras justas.

-No sé cómo hacerlo – me sentía desolada, agotada mentalmente y aún no había empezado a hacer nada.

-Bueno… piensa en un espiral donde la punta de adentro eres tu – me senté en posición de indio para escucharla atenta – primero tienes que empezar por ti… define lo que quieres, que quieres conseguir, trata de alejar los miedos y mantener a raya las inseguridades… - esa no sería una tarea fácil, pero creo que podía manejarlo -, luego sales de ti y empiezas por lo más cercano a ti que te rodea, Charlie por ejemplo, la casa si quieres hacerle algún cambio, luego das otra vueltita y abarcas algo más grande… sigues y sigues porque en el otro extremo va a estar ese premio que quieres alcanzar y todo aquello que realmente queremos se consigue con esfuerzo y dedicación… - si antes pensé que Renée tenía las palabras justas ahora me parecia la persona más sabía que existía en este planeta.

-Vi a Carlisle – susurre.

-¿Y qué paso? – ahora su voz se notaba preocupada.

-Renée si lo vieras, no está siquiera cerca de ser el hombre elegante, seguro, alegre… ese hombre tan atractivo que era… la casa mamá, si vieras lo arruinada, descuidada… lo venida abajo que esta – seguí contándole, aun no podía salir del asombro de haberla visto así.

-¿y Esme? ¿Qué paso? - sé que Renée también los quería mucho, prácticamente nos habíamos criado juntos con los chicos.

-Se fue hace como dos años según me conto…

-¡¿Cómo que se fue!? ¡¿Dónde está?! – eso demostró que estaba asombrada tanto como yo cuando me entere de todo.

-Está en California, no sé porque se fue, pero no hay nadie de la familia con él – eso me entristecía, Carlisle estaba solo sin nadie con quien hablar o desahogarse -. Seguro le hace falta alguien con quien hablar – murmure.

-Creo que acabas de descubrir una vueltita de tu espiral – sonreí porque tenía toda la razón.

-Gracias mamá – la escuche suspirar profundo.

-Ya sabes que estoy para lo que necesites… todavía me debes una visita… Phil quiere conocerte – sonreí.

-Te prometo que lo haré lo antes posible – era seguro, también quería conocer a Phil, después de todo era el hombre que hacia feliz a mi madre ahora.

Luego de despedirme de mamá me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, era hora de empezar a definir lo que quería sin miedos, sin pensar en el pasado y como se dieron las cosas. Durante el tiempo que estuve afuera tuve oportunidades de salir con chicos, hubo muchos que me dijeron que era atractiva, que era hermosa y encantadora, pero la realidad es que nunca sonaron sinceros, al único que siempre le creí fue a él y lo amaba, siempre lo ame por lo que ahora lo quería conmigo, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que me quisiera lejos, que me repudiara pero debía intentarlo. También quería a Alice, ella era mi mejor amiga y ahora estaba cerca para luchar por los dos, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Como dijo Renée tenía que empezar por lo más cercano y el primer paso lo daría con Charlie, hacía más de una semana me había contado sobre Sue y nunca me interesa en conocerla o saber cómo iban las cosas, era el momento de interesarme por la vida de Charlie. También tenía que buscar algo que me gustara para estudiar, eso lo tenía que definir, pero tenía que tener una profesión, no quería pasar el resto de mi vida trabajando de camarera o en negocios como una simple empleada, tenía que dedicarme a algo y tratar de ser la mejor en eso.

Metas claras, mente clara equivalen a un excelente descanso. Me desperté al otro día totalmente renovada y con más seguridad y confianza en mí misma, aún era temprano por lo que me entre a duchar, luego busque ropa que no fuera de entre casa, había notado que desde que llegue cada vez descuidaba más mi aspecto, así que busque unos jean ajustados, una linda remera mangas largas y un sweater bastante colorido y moderno. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, me calce mis infaltables convers y baje con ánimo renovado a preparar el desayuno.

-Te levantaste temprano – dijo Charlie cuando entro en la cocina. Ya casi tenia listo el desayuno para los dos.

-Es mejor empezar el día temprano – conteste sonriendo, me acerque a él y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Y se nota que estas de un humor cambiado – le sonreí y seguí con la preparación.

Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico con atención, termine de preparar el desayuno, puse rápidamente la mesa y serví todo. Comenzamos a comer en silencio mientras mi mente vagaba en cual sería mi próximo movimiento con Carlisle, creo que por unos días lo dejaría tranquilo, luego trataría de ayudarlo a mejorar.

-Charlie – lo llame para tener su atención, bajo el periódico y me miro sonriendo -. Si no te incomoda me gustaría que trajeras a Sue y sus hijos a cenar, estaba pensando en preparar algo especial para esta noche sino es muy pronto – dije con algo de nerviosismo. Charlie se removió como incómodo y desorientado.

-Tendría que hablar con ella – dijo aun sorprendido -, pero no creo que tenga problema aun que es de último momento – en eso tenía razón, pero quería hacerlo lo antes posible.

-Lo único que necesitaría es que me confirmes si viene ella con sus dos hijos para saber cuánta comida tengo que preparar – asintió y siguió desayunando.

-Apenas hable con ella te llamo y te confirmo – dijo y me sentí satisfecha, era mi primer paso en el espiral que tenía que seguir, el siguiente seria Carlisle.

La mañana transcurrió conmigo ocupándome de la casa, recibiendo la llamada de Charlie avisándome que Sue venía con sus dos hijos a cenar y leyendo un libro de Stephen King, para cambiar un poco mis clásicos a los que estaba acostumbrada, aunque creo que "El Resplandor", también es un clásico de ese otro género.

…

-¿Bella necesitas ayuda? – me di vuelta para mirar a Charlie y quede sorprendida. Se había puesto un jean azul, camisa blanca desabotonada en los dos primero botones y un saco azul oscuro, todo el conjunto lo hacía lucir mucho más joven.

-¡Charlie está muy guapo! – exclame y desvió su mirada avergonzado, ese rasgo lo conocía bien me solía pasar cada vez que E… que él me decía algo bonito.

-No es para tanto – protesto aun sin mirarme.

-Sue debe estar muy feliz de tener alguien tan lindo a su lado – sonrió apenas y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

-Ya Bella, no me dijiste si te ayudaba en algo – cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Está todo listo – dije señalando con la cabeza la mesa preparada -, solo debemos esperar que lleguen ellos para sentarnos a comer – suspiro profundo.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber – su tono fue severo por lo que lo mire atenta -, Leah la hija de Sue no está muy conforme con nuestra… relación – lo último lo dijo más bajo -, puede resultar algo agresiva pero es porque está molesta y le está costando – creo que lo podía entender, no sabía cómo me sentiría yo al verlos juntos.

-No hay problema, lo tendré en cuenta – asintió una vez más y justo en ese momento se escuchó el timbre.

-Les voy a abrir – de manera rápida termine de acomodar la comida en las bandejas. Era una carne mechada al horno con verduras asadas, algunas ensaladas y salsas para acompañar. Había comprado un vino para acompañar y también jugo natural de frutas.

Cuando llegue al living Charlie ya había abierto la puerta y los estaba saludando, me acerque lentamente y me pare detrás de él. Sue una mujer sonriente y elegante me miro, tenía el pelo marrón y largo, venía con un vestido al cuerpo sin ser ajustado ni revelador, de color negro y un cinto con la hebilla plateada.

-Bella es un gusto conocerte – dijo tendiéndome la mano y la tome para saludarla.

-Ella es Sue – la presento rápidamente Charlie mientras le sonreí.

-Lo mismo digo Sue, me alegra hayan podido venir con tan corto aviso – había sido algo exigente de mi parte, pero no por capricho sino porque realmente quería empezar a moverme en la vida.

-Si no hubiéramos podido no veníamos y lo dejábamos para otro día, lo bueno es que todos teníamos tiempo… - me sentí cómoda con ella, era muy simpática y su voz era muy dulce y maternal -. Déjame presentarte él es Seth, mi hijo menor, tiene 16 años – el chico me miraba con una enorme sonrisa juguetona, era adorable, se lo notaba músculos, su pelo corto y negro, su piel bronceada, seguro se pasaba las horas haciendo deportes.

-Hermanastra me moría por conocerte – lo mire sorprendida por el término que utilizo mientras Sue y Charlie sonreían disimuladamente.

-Encantada Seth pero mejor me dices Bella… hermanastra me suena a las hermanas malas de Cenicienta – dije a modo de broma y dio una pequeña carcajada.

-Abra que ver como resultas – se escuchó la voz de la chica que supongo era Leah.

-Leah – Sue la miro seria y ella cruzo los brazos molesta – Bella ella es Leah mi hija mas grande – siguió la presentación mientras Leah seguía emberrinchada -, tiene 18 años aunque no lo parezca – Sue sonó molesta.

-Un gusto conocerte también – dije tendiéndole mi mano, me miro apenas un segundo y estiro la suya para corresponder el saludo.

-Bella – dijo simplemente a manera de saludo.

-¿Nos sentamos? – propuse -. Tengo todo listo para la cena – todos asintieron con ganas.

-Yo quiero una gran porción – dijo Seth rompiendo el hielo -, hoy estuve toda la tarde en la Push con los chicos nadando y quede hambriento – lo mire sonriendo mientras los demás reían, incluso Leah.

-Tengo mucha comida así que podrás repetir sin problema – conteste y en un arrebato se acercó, me abrazo y me planto un gran beso en mi mejilla. Me reí por su arrebato, era adorable.

Serví la cena, puse las bebidas en la mesa y me acomode en mi lugar, mientras estuvimos sirviéndonos cada uno en su plato hubo silencio y luego solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos, por lo menos la comida parecia haber salido bien.

-Bella realmente cocinas muy rico – dijo Seth para luego llevarse un gran pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo – dijo Sue -, luego me das tu receta para que la carne te quede tan sabrosa y jugosa – sonreí nuevamente.

-Calculo que ahora que esta ella ya no tendrás que cocinarle a Charlie – Leah miro a su madre con cara de reproche.

-Leah por favor – dijo Sue seria.

-Es cierto Sue, ya no es necesario, Bella es muy buena en la cocina y por una temporada va a estar acá – agrego Charlie aligerando el ambiente.

Sue me miro sonriendo - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – suspire profundo.

-¡Cierto que estabas de viaje! – exclamo Seth y reí bajo, me encantaba lo espontaneo y niño que era, parecia que todo era muy natural y cómodo para él.

-Si un viaje de seis años – me miro sorprendido.

-Ahora estaba pensando en estudiar algo, quiero tener una profesión, además tengo que buscar un trabajo – dije respondiendo la pregunta anterior de Sue.

-Bella – me llamo Leah y la mire atenta - ¿Fuiste a Paris? – Pregunto realmente interesada - ¿Es tan romántica como dicen? – el mito, para mi, era totalmente cierto o abra sido mi humor al recordarlo a él cuando veía las parejas besándose apasionadamente o simplemente caminando tomados de la mano o abrazados.

-Es muy romántica, de noche parece iluminada de una manera distinta, es como brillante pero con luces bajas ambientadas especialmente para las parejas – o los amantes, vi muchas parejitas escondidas tocándose apasionados en las penumbras – Leah suspiro profundo, no se porque tenia la sensación de que estaba enamorada.

-Y supongo que en tu recorrido habrás estado en alguna playa aprovechando las olas con tu tabla de surf – Charlie se largo a reír en el acto mientras lo imite y tanto Seth como Sue y Leah nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Te aseguro… Seth… - dijo Charlie entre risas – que si Bella se sube a una tabla… tengo que buscar sus pedazos en cada punta del mundo – yo solo seguí riendo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto mirándome serio.

-Si hubieras ido conmigo al instituto sabrías que todos evitaban estar conmigo, muy pocos se atrevían a acompañarme – uno de esos era él -, el deporte y la coordinación no son mi fuerte, a veces tropiezo con mis propios pies – seguí explicándome.

-Bueno si un día te animas yo te puedo ayudar y enseñarte a surfear – dijo con ternura y asentí.

-Se me animo no dudare en pedírtelo – asegure.

El resto de la velada paso rápido y llena de conversaciones sobre distintas cosas. Me entere que mientras estuve de viaje Sue venia todos los días para cocinarle a Charlie y pasar unos horas con él, le asegure en el acto que no tenia ningún problema en que viniera a verlo a diario. Lo único que no aguantaría era que quisiera ser la señora de la casa porque ese papel era mio, por lo menos el tiempo que estuviera en Forks viviendo con Charlie, aunque eso no se lo aclare.


	16. Capitulo 15: Otra vuelta al espiral

Capitulo 15: Otra vuelta al espiral.

_**(Bella POV)**_

Habían pasado casi quince días desde que vi a Carlisle, no había vuelta a buscarlo ni fui de nuevo a la casa. Ese es el mismo tiempo que estaba buscando trabajo en Forks y en Port Angeles y estaba siendo difícil ya que mi experiencia era muy reducida y sin recomendaciones ya que ninguna era en Estados Unidos, pero me negaba a decaer, cuando debiera aparecería algo.

-Bella ¿Verdad? – pregunto la secretaria de Carlisle y asentí.

-Carmen quisiera ver a Carlisle – suspiro profundo y negó con la cabeza.

-Hace una semana que no viene – dijo y me quede esperando una explicación. Quizá estaría enfermo o de viaje.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Está bien? – como no hablo era mejor preguntar.

-Calculo que debe estar algo deprimido, suele decaer y se desaparece por unos días – y eso parecia que era normal.

-Bueno, intentare otro día – la saludo y me retire del lugar.

Pase por el mercado para hacer una compra importante, necesitaba artículos de limpieza, muchos alimentos, mucha fruta y café, eso no podía faltar. Una vez compre todo y llegue a la casa Cullen, junte todo el valor que pude e ingrese a paso firme, deje las compras trasladándola de a poco hasta la cocina y una vez termine me dispuse a buscar a Carlisle, cosa que no pude hacer porque cuando me di vuelta me mira serio desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá Bella? – pregunto enojado.

-Carlisle yo te aprecio mucho – empecé y se sorprendió -, eres el padre de las dos personas que son las más importantes del mundo para mí y no aguanto verte de esta manera, es hora de que despiertes y salgas de este pozo y estoy aquí para ayudarte – mi voz sonó suave pero firme, no titube ni cuando frunció su ceño de tal manera que parecia furioso.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo – dijo a manera de reproche -, cuando los dejaste de lado para hacer tu viaje dejaron de tener importancia para ti – reprocho aún más.

-No los deje de lado, hice el camino que siempre me había propuesto y no me voy a sentir culpable por eso porque estuvo claro desde un principio – seguí. Aunque ya me sentía lo bastante culpable y sabía que iba a pagar con creces mi decisión.

-Bella vuelve a tu casa, aquí ya no hay nada de lo que buscas – insistió, se dio vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-Carlisle – lo llame para que me mirara de nuevo - ¿Ya no amas a Esme? – y ahora su mirada decía que lo había insultado.

-La amo más que nunca – aseguro.

-¿Y entonces porque estás aquí oculto y no cerca de ella buscándola? – pregunte y su gesto se suavizo -. Sabes lo mal que se pondría si viera como esta todo esto, ella adoraba esta casa y se desvivía por mantenerla hermosa para ustedes y haz dejado que todo ese trabajo se pierda en el tiempo… eso no es justo – se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero es tan duro estar solo, tener a todos lejos y saber que están como están por mi culpa – estaba tan dolorido.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte sentándome a su lado en la silla polvorienta.

-Déjalo así Bella – preferí no insistirle porque parecia dolerle y mucho -. A veces hay cosas que no tienen solución, gente que ya no se puede recuperar – resignación no, no si no ha luchado - ¿Por qué vuelves? – me miro interesado en mi respuesta.

-Han cambiado tantas cosas desde que llegue… - suspire profundo, mi abuela y sus cartas habían sido mi mayor desilusión -, se cosas que antes no sabía y que cambian todo mi perspectiva… yo quiero recuperarlos, quiero a Alice y a… - dude un momento antes de nombrarlo – y quiero a Edward de nuevo en mi vida, ellos son parte de mi corazón y me falta algo sino están conmigo…

-Sabes que no será igual que antes – aseguro.

-Aceptare lo que me quieran dar – eso sonó desesperado pero era la pura verdad.

-Es hora de luchar por nuestros seres queridos – aseguro y asentí con convicción -. Lo que hay ahí son cosas de limpieza – asentí una vez más -. Bien… - dijo acercándose – tú me ayudas con la cocina y yo me encargo de mi dormitorio, es hora de volver a ocuparlo – eso me emociono, no pensé que me resultaría tan fácil convencerlo. Creo que en el fondo él solo necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse para que lo ayudara.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Carlisle tomo algunas cosas para limpiar su dormitorio y yo me quede con el resto para empezar con la cocina, quería dejarle preparadas algunas comidas para que solo tuviera que calentar y comer como debía. Termine de limpiar la mitad de la cocina como a las nueve de la noche mientras le prepare la cena, aún faltaba mucho, la cocina era enorme y había mucho polvo en todos lados. Esto era muy bueno, seguro en poco tiempo podríamos hablar con más profundidad y así podría saber que había pasado para que todo estuviera así.

-Bueno parece que esta noche vuelvo a ocupar mi lugar en la casa – el semblante de Carlisle había cambiado un poco, solo un poco, se sentó a la mesa y parecia cansado.

-Tengo tu cena, debo volver a mi casa – puede que a lo mejor hubiera sido bueno quedarme con él, pero Charlie no sabía que estaba acá y no quería preocuparlo.

-Muchas gracias Bella – puse el plato frente a él con una buena porción de fideos con salsa italiana y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Que lo disfrutes… - me quede mirándolo un poco - ¿si quieres mañana te puedo ayudar con el resto de la casa? – me ofrecí y negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy grande – dijo cuándo trago el primer boca -… eres muy buena cocinera… - agrego -… mañana voy a contratar un servicio de limpieza para que se encargue de todo, veras que en unos dos días la casa vuelve a estar en toda su gloria – apenas esbozo una sonrisa.

-Eso es muy bueno, es muy triste verla así – me sonrió un poco más -. Nos vemos – dije a manera de despedida.

-Bella – me llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta y me gire para mirarlo -. Creo que lo mejor es que me dejes la llave que te llevaste – me sonroje al ser descubierta, tampoco era tan difícil ya que no había otra opción para que pudiera entrar sin que me abriera.

-Perdón, pero… solo quería ayudarte – dije con voz baja mientras ponía las llaves en la mesa a su lado.

-Lo entiendo y gracias, igual puedes venir cuando quieras, la compañía no me vendría mal – eso me dio más confianza y mucha alegría.

-Gracias, me daré una vuelta uno de estos días – dije y su sonrisa fue más genuina.

…

Pasó una semana y aún seguía sin trabajo ni nada que hacer, no había vuelto a ver a Carlisle y la verdad tenía ganas de verlo, después de todo era mi única conexión con el resto de los Cullen. Después de que Charlie se fue me dispuse a lavar mi ropa y estaba en eso cuando me di cuenta que no tenía jabón, tenía que ir al mercado por lo que me cambie, puede que demasiado arreglada para solo ir al mercado pero no quería andar descuidada.

Compre varias cosas que me hacían falta y un poco de comida de más para prepararme y de paso llevarle a Carlisle al mediodía. Charlie almorzaba hoy con Sue, por lo que no me tendría que preocupar por él.

-Pero miren que sorpresa – sentí una mano posarse en mi cintura y me gire de manera violenta -, Bella Swan…. Estas hermosa – agrego mirándome de arriba abajo, cosa que me molesto y mucho.

-James – dije de manera seca.

-¿Cómo has estado? – me acorralo contra una de las góndolas, estaba asquerosamente cerca.

-Muy bien… aléjate – exigí mirándolo a los ojos… unos ojos celestes enmarcados por unas ojeras profundas marrones, el olor a tabaco era nauseabundo.

-Me gusta tenerte cerca, siempre me gusto – creo que intento decirlo de manera sensual, pero más bien le salió de manera asquerosa.

-¡Aléjate! – exclame un poco más fuerte y lo empuje, lo bueno es que no estaba muy firme y logre alejarlo de mí.

-Siempre tan arisca conmigo, pero con otros no tienes problema ¿te intimido? – sonrió de manera lasciva, y volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre – lo dije como una crítica muy mala.

-Pero con título de médico… ¿te hace falta un examen? – rodé mis ojos molesta.

Tome mi carro de mercadería sin decirle nada, no valía la pena dirigirle la palabra y comencé a caminar, me tomo por el brazo con fuerza e intento acercarme a él pero en el acto me aleje. Este hombre estaba mucho peor que antes y lo quería más lejos que antes.

-¡James suéltame! – exclame y sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos brillaron de una manera perversa lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

-Me gustas más cuando te me resistes, eso me excita… - estampe mi mano con fuerza en su cara, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido y aproveche para zafarme y alejarme de manera rápida refugiándome en el lugar donde había más gente.

Pague lo que había comprado y me fui rápido del lugar, no quería volverme a encontrar con ese estúpido, si cuando íbamos al instituto no me caía bien, ahora solo sentía desprecio por él. Lo malo era que parecia estaba vivienda acá y ahora tendría que andar todo el tiempo atenta por si me lo encontraba porque la verdad no quería volver a cruzar palabra con él.

Puse la ropa a lavar cuando llegue a casa, prepare el almuerzo y considere que lo mejor era llamar a Carlisle en lugar de presentarme sin aviso como había hecho antes, luego de esperar varios minutos logre que me transfirieran con su secretaria, la cual unos segundos después me comunico con él.

-Buenos días Bella – fue su saludo.

-Carlisle ¿Cómo estás? – estaba bastante nerviosa, ahora todo dependía de que me quisiera ver de nuevo.

-Un poco mejor – contesto, su voz había cambiado bastante y parecia un buen cambio -. ¿A qué se debe este llamado? – me retorcí un poco por los nervios.

-Quería saber si habías almorzado, prepare mucha comida pero mi padre me acaba de avisar que se va a almorzar con Sue y sobra mucho – una patética excusa, sobre todo porque la comida la hice para él y para mí.

-No me molestaría almorzar acompañado – dijo a manera de aceptación de mi propuesta y eso me puso muy alegre.

-Entonces voy para el hospital y…

-Mejor a la casa, quiero que veas como ha quedado – propuso y eso me parecia aún mejor.

-De acuerdo – me voz salió alegre y jocosa, lo que hizo que Carlisle riera un poco.

-En media hora nos encontramos, ahora te dejo así alisto todo acá – esto era muy bueno para mis propósitos y me emocionaba mucho.

-Nos vemos entonces – dije a manera de saludo y cortamos.

Prepare la comida en recipiente plástico, deje todo limpio y ordenado y me subí a mi vieja Chevy para irme a casa de los Cullen o más bien de Carlisle. Cuando llegue quede más que sorprendida, la casa estaba en todo su gloria nuevamente ya que se la veía como… ¿viva?... o por lo menos se notaba que alguien vivía en el lugar y no solo subsistía. El camino estaba arreglado, los vidrios limpios, al igual que el frente, las plantas que no eran parte del bosque, arregladas.

Apenas me abrió la puerta me recibió un Carlisle afeitado, elegantemente vestido, con el pelo corto y bien peinado, se lo notaba menos pálido y mejor alimentado. Su semblante había cambiado mucho en verdad y para mejor. La casa por dentro estaba maravillosa, recientemente pintada, muy limpia y luminosa, los muebles arreglado y acomodados, el lugar estaba como años atrás... como lo supe conocer. Realmente Carlisle se había esmerado y animado, me alegraba saber que tuve algo que ver con ese cambio.

-Contrate alguien que venga a limpiar seguido – dijo sacándome de mi asombro -. Creo que está más o menos como antes de que todos se fueran – siguió y asentí con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Pasamos a la cocina? – dije mostrando la bolsa donde traía la comida. Rápidamente las saco de mis manos y lo seguí cuando se encamino para el lugar.

-¿Cómo has estado estos días? – pregunto mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la bolsa.

-Algo aburrida, aun no consigo trabajo así que no tengo mucho que hacer – me sonrió de manera paternal.

-¿Hay que calentarlo? – Asentí y metió el recipiente en el microondas - ¿Y en que buscabas trabajo? – suspire profundo.

-La verdad en nada especifico, después de todo no tengo tanta experiencia – me sonrió nuevamente y me miraba atento mientras esperaba se calentara la comida -, cualquier cosa me vendrá bien ahora, por lo menos hasta que me decida si voy a estudiar algo y adonde lo voy a hacer – agregue.

-¿Nunca pensaste que te gustaría estudiar? – _"Ojala lo hubiera pensando antes"_, pensé con tristeza, todo hubiera sido muy distinto si me hubiera quedado.

-Estuve siempre concentrada en el viaje y nunca pensé en el después u otra alternativa – me di cuenta que había sido algo caprichosa también y egoísta, nunca pensé en nada más que en mí y mis deseos sin contemplar a nadie más y como eso afectaba a los demás.

-Te tocara pensarlo ahora – no dijo nada más porque sonó el timbre del microondas en señal que nuestro almuerzo estaba listo.

Preparamos la mesa, traje la bebida y serví un plato para cada uno, estuvimos varios minutos comiendo en silencio, Carlisle parecia estar disfrutando como seguramente no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, de la comida casera y de estar en su cocina, utilizándola nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? – pregunto de repente y lo mire sonriendo.

-Fue bueno, conocí y disfrute mucho – dije simplemente, si bien la experiencia fue hermosa porque vi lugares increíbles, ahora, después de saber todo lo que se, el viaje tenía una nota amarga.

-Deberías estar más emocionada, después de todo era lo que siempre quisiste – lo mire con algo de tristeza.

-Se supone que era así pero han cambiado tantas cosas… todo esta distinto… - murmure al final.

-Es cierto, todo cambio y algunas cosas pueden ser doloras – nos miramos serios.

-¿Algún día me contaras que paso? – pregunte con timidez.

-Puede ser que algún día lo haga, aunque no creo que me corresponda a mi… por lo menos alguna parte – siguió comiendo en silencio y lo imite.

Cuando terminamos me dispuse a lavar la vajilla me detuvo alegando que era la invitada y bajo ningún punto de vista me iba a dejar limpiar, así que mientras el lavaba le estuve contando de mi viaje, los lugares que más me gustaron, la gente que conocí, los lugares en que trabaje y donde viví. En eso nos pasamos toda la tarde hasta cerca de las ocho de la noche. Me sorprendió que no volviera al trabajo, pero no parecia urgido por ir.

-Te he entretenido toda la tarde, espero no haber hecho que faltara al trabajo – dije a manera de disculpa.

-Me hizo bien escuchar, hace mucho que no tengo una charla amena y amistosa con nadie – se encogió de hombros -, además en el trabajo está todo controlado – aseguro.

-Me comento Charlie que el hospital es tuyo ahora – me sonrió asintiendo - ¿Los Vulturis? – su entrecejo se ciñó y ahora parecia contrariado.

-Querían volver a Italia y se presentó la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio… fue una solución a muchas cosas, pero una condena también en cierta forma – todo lo dijo entre enojado y melancólico, cosa que solo me dejo más curiosa de saber que había detrás de esas palabras.

-En cierta forma fue bueno que se fueran – dije y él suspiro profundo.

-Se puede decir que económicamente para mí fue bueno, pero no para el resto de mi familia… para ellos no fue bueno – agrego y eso me intrigo más.

-¿Se fueron todos? Charlie me dijo que cree que alguien de la familia se había quedado – asintió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – negué con la cabeza -. Se volvieron prácticamente todos, solo quedo uno de la familia – confirmo. Se asomó por el ventanal y lo escuche reír bajo - ¿Todavía esa Chevy está viva? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Si – conteste y me puse a su lado en el ventanal -, Charlie la mantuvo en condiciones todo este tiempo para cuando volviera – dio otra pequeña carcajada.

-Te haría falta algo más moderno – sus ojos tenían un poco más de brillo -, algo que pudiera llevarte más lejos de Forks y Port Angeles – esa sería una de mis prioridades…. Cuando consiguiera trabajo, bufe algo molesta - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto por mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Nada en particular, solo que aún no consigo trabajo – me encogí de hombros y me miro con ternura.

-Puede que a lo mejor debas buscar otros horizontes donde conseguir lo que quieres – _"Eso sería en California"_, pensé. Ahí es donde estaban las dos personas que quería recuperar.

-Puede ser, veré como se dan las cosas – los dos suspiramos profundo mirando por el ventanal.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, pero Carlisle no se inmuto y se cortó. Unos pocos minutos después volvió a repicar pero siguió sin atender, solo se dio vuelta y miro el aparato.

-Es viernes y siempre recibo esta llamada – dijo a modo de explicación.

La máquina contestadora recibió el llamado: _"¿Carlisle?_ – me estremecí entera, era Edward _-. ¿No vas a atender como siempre?_ - su voz no era dulce, fue dura y fría, sin sentimiento -. _Como todos los años en veinte días es la fiesta anual en beneficencia del instituto psiquiátrico, me da lo mismo si vienes o no… sabes que no me interesa, pero sé que para mamá es distinto…. Por lo menos podrías llamarla… En cuanto a Alice… todo igual…. Ya sabes a quien llamar para confirmar"_ – y corto sin decir más.

Carlisle suspiro una vez más y parecia que las palabras de Edward le dolían, a quien no, que tu hijo de dijera que le da lo mismo que vayas o no, debe ser duro y doloroso. Y esto habría otro interrogante, porque Edward siempre admiro y adoro a su padre, ahora se notaba que esa adoración ya no estaba, solo había indiferencia y pude detectar cierto dolor también.

-¿Por qué no lo atendiste? – nuevamente estaba serio.

-Es una rutina, llama primero suena un par de veces sin que pase al contestador y deja el mensaje, es preferible que no atienda, no me quiere escuchar – aseguro.

-¿Por qué no te quiere escuchar? Edward te idolatraba – me miro con nostalgia.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo hacía… me idolatraba, ahora ya no… el ídolo resulto ser un mortal más que cometió miles de errores – no podía ayudarlo a menos que me explicara bien que había pasado y era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ya que hablaba como en clave, diciendo cosas pero sin decirme nada claro en realidad.

-¿Vas a ir al baile? – negó con la cabeza -. Él dijo que Esme espera que vayas ¿Por qué no? – interrogué, porque no estar con Esme si la ama.

-Aun no estoy listo para enfrentarlos – se fue hasta el sillón y se dejó caer derrotado.

-¿Y si no te sientes listo nunca, los perderás? – increpe, él también debía enfrentar las consecuencias no importa lo que hubiera pasado.

-No creo que Esme deje de amarme – yo también estaba segura de lo mismo.

-¿Y eso justifica dejarla esperando año tras año? Seguramente le debe doler más esperarte al darse cuenta cada vez que llega el momento que no te vas a presentar… el dolor que eso le puede estar causando puede que sea irreparable más adelante – no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, puede que lo ame pero no quita que el dolor sea tanto que finalmente no lo perdone.

-No lo sé Bella, tengo que pensar – creo que esa fue la señal para dejarlo solo, por lo menos por ahora.

-Es tarde, debo volver a casa – dije y una vez más solo asintió.

Llegue a casa bastante tarde, lo bueno es que Charlie aún no había llegado por lo que supuse que estaba con Sue o bien algo se presentó en el trabajo. Haber escuchado la voz de Edward me había alterado bastante, un remolino de sentimiento se agolpaban en la boca del estómago y parecia estar a punto de desmayarme.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Edward! – me desperté desperezándome, estirando bien mis brazos y muy feliz, era normal luego de habernos pasado la noche haciendo el amor.

Me enderece tapándome con las colchas y mire hacia la otra parte de la habitación, la puerta que las separaba estaba abierto y Edward no estaba. Resople algo molesta, me levante llevando conmigo la sabana y entre al baño donde tampoco lo encontré, no me gustaba para nada que se fuera de esta manera, no cuando habíamos pasado una noche hermosa cargada de amor y ahora me levantaba sola. Era mejor lavarme, prendí el televisor en el baño en el canal de música poniéndolo bastante fuerte, llene la bañera y me metí en el agua tibia, mis músculos reaccionaron positivamente al calor la tensión de una noche de pasión se iba lentamente.

-Hola principessa – susurro en mi oído y me estremecí.

-Hola – y abrí los ojos para poder admirar ese rostro que amaba - ¿Dónde estabas? – proteste inmediatamente.

-Fui a comprarte unos ricos Brownies de chocolate, los que comimos ayer y tanto te gustaron – sonreí como niña a la que le daban el mejor juguete.

-¡Gracias! – En un movimiento rápido lo abrace por el cuello con fuerza salpicándolo con el agua de la bañera -, eres el mejor novio que existe – su mano bajo lentamente de mis hombros hasta llegar a uno de mis senos el cual comenzó a acariciar suavemente.

-Un novio que ahora desea estar metido en esta bañera – busco mis labios mientras baje mis manos buscando el borde de su remera, la subí de manera rápida y la sacamos -. Quiero comerme tus pezones – dijo sobre mis labios.

Me aparte un poco para darle el espacio para que se agachara y comenzara a chupar uno de mis pezones, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí su boca cerrarse sobre toda la aureola y su lengua lamiendo la punta de mi pezón. El sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón me éxito más, sabía que estaba liberando esa enorme parte de su anatomía que seguramente estaría dura y lista para mí.

-Edward – gemí cuando había tomado mi pezón entre sus dientes y lo tiro haciéndome vibrar de deseo.

-Mi piccola principessa… - eso mando miles de vibraciones a mi centro ya húmedo con mis jugos, no por el agua de la bañera.

Ansié su roce cuando me soltó y se alejó, vi alucinada cuando se desnudó para mí dejándome admirar su enorme erección apuntando directo a mi rostro, me arrodille al borde de la bañera para acercarme y la tome entre mis manos acariciando su pene desde la base hasta la punta suavemente.

-¡Principessa! – gimió por el contacto.

-¿Te gusta? – ronronee muy despacio con mis labios pegados a la punta de su miembro.

-Me estas… - trago profundo -, volviendo loco… - su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando en un arranque de valentía pase la punta de mi lengua por toda su extensión -¡Siii! – exclamo agitado y excitado.

Lamí nuevamente desde la punta hasta la base, los ojos antes verdes ahora me miraban prácticamente negros por la excitación y se clavaron en los míos brindándome seguridad. Lentamente abrí la boca mirándolo fijo y el asintió, primero envolví la punta y lamí con mi lengua, su piel se erizo, luego de apoco comencé a llevarlo cada vez más adentro sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que prácticamente todo su largo estuvo dentro, me tomo del pelo y presiono mi cabeza instándome a entrar su pene en mi boca un poco más, y era lo máximo ya no entraba más, estaba bien al fondo de mi garganta y aun no estaba del todo adentro.

-Adentro y afuera principessa… - solo pestañe un poco más y comencé con el movimiento - ¡Siii!... ¡Asiiii!... – jadeos sonoros se empezaron a escuchar saliendo con fuerza por su garganta. Se agito aún más y su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba acelerado.

Adentro afuera, una y otra vez, los jadeos de Edward me excitaban y sentía mi centro palpitar deseoso de su toque, necesita algún tipo de alivio, pero ahora solo podía concentrarme en brindarle el mayor placer que pudiera, por lo que baje mis manos buscando sus testículos y los amase ejerciendo algo de presión lo que hizo que su cuerpo convulsionara aún más excitado.

-¡Oh Bella!... ¡Aaahhh!... esa boquita… me matas… ¡principessa!... – seguramente mis movimientos no le bastaban, me tomo la cabeza haciendo que me quedara quieta – me voy a coger tu boquita rosada… - jadeo fuerte y comenzó a embestir mi boca cada vez más rápido.

Puedo jurar que sentía la punta de su miembro chocar contra mi garganta, eran envestidas profundas, rápidas y duras. Mi mandíbula se sentía algo adolorida, cálculo que por tener mi boca tan abierta y llena, pero Edward estaba cerca de terminar, yo necesita fuera más rápido por lo que me concentre y me dedique a jugar con sus testículos en mis manos.

-¡Trágalo todo!... ¡Me corro principessa!... – jadeo fuerte cuando sentía su pene respingar dentro de mi boca y luego su leche paso a través de mi garganta en un fuerte borbotón, no sabia tan mal como me esperaba, pero así y todo la deguste y trague con ansias - ¡SIII! – grito cuando termino de vaciarse.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

Llegar a practicarle sexo oral me había costado horrores, aunque él nunca me presiono sé que estaba deseoso de que lo hiciera y ese día solo tuve la necesidad de complacerlo de otra manera. Sonreí internamente al recordar como de manera muy dedicada me había agradecido mi dedicación a él, dedicándose a mí y a mi sexo palpitante más que deseoso de sentirlo.

* * *

_**Adelanto Capitulo 16: California acá estoy.**_

_**-Me voy a California por una semana – largue sin nada de tacto y me miro sorprendido.**_

_**-¿California? – Pregunto y asentí -¿Qué hay en California? – suspire profundo tomando valor.**_

_**-Alice… Edward… - murmure después.  
**_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por las reviews! Voy a tratar de agregar más capítulos durante la semana! Espero sus comentarios, Nati_


	17. Capitulo 16: California acá estoy

_**Capitulo 16: California acá estoy.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

Estuve tres días sin ver a Carlisle, no sé porque pero tenía la sensación de que era bueno ir a visitarlo, algo importante pasaba o pasaría y puedo que a lo mejor fuera necesaria me ayuda. Cuando llegue Carlisle me abrió la puerta brindándome una pequeña sonrisa, nos sentamos en los sillones y me ofreció jugo para tomar, se notaba que había estado sentado ahí mismo trabajando porque la mesa chica estaba llena de carpetas medicas de pacientes.

-¿Mucho trabajo? – me sonrió una vez más, hoy parecia que tenía un buen día.

-Muchísimo, pero no tenía ganas de estar todo el día en el hospital, estaba muy cansado, ayer hubo un accidente en la ruta, una minivan con 8 personas choco de frente con un auto y hubo heridos graves y estuve hasta las cinco de la mañana ayudando – me pareció debió ser grave, habían llamado a Charlie cerca de ese horario para que fuera a la estación y aún no había vuelto.

-Espero que no haya sido nada grave – tomo una de las carpetas y la ojeo rápidamente.

-Gracias a dios nada grave, solo quebraduras y lastimaduras, alguno que otra hemorragia pero nadie murió – debe ser duro que se te muera un paciente.

-Me alegro – me sonrió nuevamente -. Se te ve mucho mejor a cuando te vi la primera vez – era totalmente cierto, sus ojos azules resplandecían y su pelo estaba mucho más prolijo y cuidado al igual que su vestimenta -, creo que estas descansando bien – asegure.

-Has traído algo de paz y esperanza – me dijo con toda la sinceridad. El teléfono de la casa sonó y nuevamente él no hizo nada por atenderlo, hasta que se cortó, unos minutos después sonaba nuevamente -. ¡No atiendas! – exclamo cuando iba a tomar el auricular para contestar.

-No puedes seguir escondiéndote, lo que sea que haya pasado tienes que enfrentarlo – negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo sonar – su voz fue exigente y le hice caso.

La contestadora dio el bip: _"Carlisle_ – era Esme y note como el cuerpo se le tensiono -, _Edward me dijo que te llamo pero no hablo contigo, te aviso del baile de beneficencia, creo que lo mejor es que hagas acto de presencia, tu nombre es importante y es malo que si lo promovemos a través de ti nunca aparezcas"_ – no dijo nada más y se cortó.

-Tienes que ir – dije de manera exigente.

-No lo hare, ella solo me quiere ahí por el baile y porque mi nombre es con el que lo promueven pero no es porque me quiera ver – parecia dolido, pero yo estoy segura que no es así.

Me senté a su lado nuevamente - ¿No tienes ganas de verla acaso? – pregunte y suspiro profundo.

-No sabes lo que daría por estar con ella… como antes de que todo pasara – nuevamente la tristeza se hizo presente en su rostro.

-¿Entonces porque no vas? – era necesario, estando lejos no podrían solucionar las cosas.

-Es mejor que no – aseguro.

-Pero…

-No, Bella, no voy y es mi palabra final – con eso cerro la conversación y fue el pie para que me fuera.

Cuando llegue a casa no podía más que pensar alguna manera de hacer que fuera a ese baile y se rencontrara con Esme, después de todo yo creo que nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores, si era así no había esperanzas para mí tampoco y me negaba a creer eso, por lo menos por ahora. No lo pensé mucho en realidad, yo tenía la dirección de Esme y solo sería cuestión de organizarme e ir a California, por lo menos ahora sabía que mi objetivo era Esme y podría empezar con ella. Está dando otra vuelta en espiral.

Encendí mi laptop tenía que buscar un hotel para quedarme, el cual no debía ser muy caro ya que mi recursos no eran muchos, también debía conseguir el vuelo, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía verificar bien en google maps donde era que vivían para ubicarme y conseguir un hotel relativamente cerca.

Luego de estar toda la tarde metida en esto reserve una habitación en el hotel La Jolla Inn, me quedaba bastante cerca de la casa de Esme, me quedaría por una semana en principio, luego vería como iban las cosas, de los hoteles este era el más económico a mi alcance. El aeropuerto más cercano era el San Diego Lindberg Field, tenía que hacer una conexión pero no había otra manera para llegar más cerca. Salía mañana mismo y estaría llegando al mediodía, no quería llegar de noche porque prefería ese mismo día ir a ver a Esme, era mejor empezarme a acercar lo antes posible a la punta del espiral.

-Bella – Charlie entro en la cocina, estaba preparando la cena sumergida en mis pensamientos. No tenía mucha idea de cómo encarar todos, solo se me ocurría golpear la puerta y decir "Hola", y esperar lo mejor.

-Hola Charlie – lo mire sonriendo y se acercó hasta mí.

-¿Falta mucho? vengo hambriento y cansado – se le notaba en la cara, no había vuelto para nada luego de que lo llamaron por el accidente.

-Unos diez minutos – confirme y sonrió.

-Me encontré con Carlisle – lo mire de reojo y se había acomodado en una de las sillas mirándome serio.

-Me conto del accidente – no tenía caso engañarlo o mentirle, era mejor ser sincera, además me iba a California a ver al resto de los Cullen.

-Me conto que lo has visitado – y solo asentí - ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunte a un severo.

-He ido al hospital y a la casa un par de veces, quería saber sobre Alice – no nombre a Edward.

-¿No me contaste por algo en especial? – no era que quería ocultárselo, solo no lo mencione, además esto era algo que tenía que arreglar yo.

-Simplemente no se dio el momento – seguí preparando la cocina -, mejor te cambias ya va a estar listo – dije y asintió.

Puede que a Charlie no le gustara la idea, sobre todo porque me quedaba poco dinero como para malgastar en este viaje, pero tenía que hacerlo, ellos eran como una segunda familia para mí y no podía verlos así de alejados. Charlie volvió cambiado y serví la cena, nos sentamos a comer en silencio y ahora venía la peor parte, por lo menos para mí porque no sabía cuál podía ser su reacción.

-Me voy a California por una semana – largue sin nada de tacto y me miro sorprendido.

-¿California? – Pregunto y asentí -¿Qué hay en California? – suspire profundo tomando valor.

-Alice… Edward… - murmure después.

-Bella creo que es hora que sientes cabeza, que te plantes sobre tus pies, ya eres una mujer y debes dar prioridades a las cosas – era obvio que no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-Eso estoy haciendo Charlie – conteste con paciencia tratando de no enojarme con él, su vida estaba encaminada con alguien y si decidía casarse o algo yo sería la que quedaría en la nada.

-Tu prioridad no debe ser viajar, debe ser buscar un trabajo – reprocho.

-Lo hare cuando vuelva, esto es importante – rodo sus ojos molesto.

-Es hora de crecer de verdad Bella, tienes 25 años no puedes seguir de mantenida en la casa de tu padre - ¿Y eso de dónde salía? Yo ni siquiera le pedía un centavo para nada desde que volví, todo lo que usaba era de mi dinero, que ahora era cada vez menos pero era mío.

-Yo no te he pedido nada desde que llegue, me he estado manteniendo con mi dinero y aun puedo hacer este viaje, cuando venga me encargare del resto – seguí, la verdad esto me había molestado y mucho, era mejor no seguir con la conversación ya que yo estaba decidida y no me haría cambiar de opinión.

-No es eso Bella, pero tienes que mirar por el futuro, ya tienes 25 años ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida? – una pregunta que hasta yo me hacía y no podía responder.

-Esto es parte de lo que tengo que hacer, algo que tengo que resolver y no espero que lo entiendas… - resoplo molesto porque sé que no entendía -, salgo mañana mismo… me voy a acostar – sentencie y me levante de la mesa molesta y sin esperar un solo comentario más de él.

…

-California acá estoy – murmure en voz alta.

Acababa de recoger mis maletas y estaba saliendo del aeropuerto San Diego Lindberg Field, busque un taxi para dirigirme al hotel La Jolla Inn en 1110 Prospect St., luego de registrarme tomaría un pequeño descanso que también me serviría para juntar el coraje para aparecerme ante Esme. La habitación del hotel era muy simple y rustica, una cama de dos plazas de madera con un cobertor en tono rosa con flores y rayas, enmarcada por dos mesas de luz también de madera con veladores, había un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón con una gran vista mostrándome un hermoso día soleado, frente a la cama un pequeño guardarropa de madera, también en una esquina una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas de madera y el asiento en cuero rosa claro, un baño pequeño en los mismo tonos en crema y rosa como la habitación.

Una vez ingrese acomode mi ropa en el guardarropas, me di una pequeña ducha y me recosté para descansar un poco por el vuelo, lo malo de los hoteles chicos es que no tiene servicio a la habitación y muchas veces cuando está cansado o ansioso es muy útil, lo bueno es que preví esto y había traído una buena dotación de muffins de chocolates con un jugo para disfrutar hasta tener el valor necesario para presentarme ante Esme.

-Al 405 de la calle Marine – le indique al chofer del taxi que había tomado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaba lista para enfrentar a Esme. No tenía idea de cómo me recibiría y eso me tenía nervioso.

Me baje del taxi y ante mi estaba la casa, por fuera era bastante sencilla la bordeaba una cerca de piedra, con cerca de tonos tostados y una puerta redondeada blanca la cual estaba abierta. Unas pocas escaleras llevaban a la puerta principal tenía como un pequeño descanso de entrada al cual le daba el sol de pleno, una sombrilla de tela con sillones de pana y mimbre y dos sillas altas adornaban el lugar. Dos golpes en la puerta para llamar equivalen a mi corazón acelerado bombeando sangre demasiado rápido a mi atolondrado cerebro. Escuche los pasos acercarse, eran suaves pero rápidos, el sonido de la cerradura y me hizo retener el aire en los pulmones el cual largue de golpe cuando se abrió y una Esme apesadumbrada se paró ante mi sorprendida.

-¿Bella? – su expresión lo decía todo, era obvio que no me esperaba y daba la sensación de que estaba viendo un fantasma.

-Hola Esme – fue lo único que salió por mi garganta en apenas un susurro avergonzado.

-Bella… realmente eres tu – asentí con una sonrisa tímida y quedamos mirándonos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dije luego de un par de minutos que estuvimos en silencio, creo que eso pareció despabilarla y lo que siguió no me lo esperaba.

-¡Oh Bella!... – me sorprendió cuando me abrazo con fuerza pegándome a su cuerpo - ¡Querida es tan bueno verte! – agrego sollozando y apreté más el abrazo.

-¡Esme me alegra tanto haber venido! – mis ojos empezaron a picar, pero retuve el llanto de alivio que quería salir desconsolado, no era momento.

-¡Pero pasa querida! – exclamo soltándome y brindándome una gran sonrisa amorosa.

Esme siempre ha tenido buen gusto, ella se dedica a decorar casas, pero de igual manera me sorprendió lo hermosa que era por dentro. Al ingresar al costado derecho estaban las escaleras blancas con algo de madera clara que llevaban a la segunda planta. Una mesa ovalada de madera con seis sillas blancas de mimbre eran lo primero al entrar, al lado estaba el pequeño living delineado por una gran alfombra, un sillón de dos cuerpos blanco con una pequeña mesa de madera delante, enmarcada por dos sillones individuales una de mimbre blanco y el otro de cuero marrón daban paso pequeña chimenea moderna sobre la que estaba el televisor pantalla plana colgado sobre la pared. Inmediatamente a este pequeño living le seguía pequeña cocina en blanco con un desayunador en el cual había cuatro sillas de madera altas. Todo en una sola habitación luminosa, elegante, moderna y cálida. Muchos adornos desparramados por todo el lugar al igual que plantas y cuadros, todo en perfecta armonía.

-¡Ven nos sentemos! – Exclamo emocionada y me llevo hasta el sillón blanco de dos cuerpos - ¿Cuándo volviste? – tuve que suspirar aliviada al notar que el buen recibimiento había sido sincero.

-Hace más de un mes – confirme -, todavía estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a estar de nuevo acá – agregue y me miraba sonriendo - ¿Tu como estas? – su semblante cambio, ahora estaba triste.

-No te voy a mentir Bella, mi familia esta desintegrada, cada uno por su lado, todos separados… - los ojos se le pusieron rojos y una furtiva lagrima rodo por su mejilla, me hizo sentir tanta tristeza -. Han cambiado tantas cosas, hay tanto dolor y tantas otras cosas que han pasado… - su llanto no era sonoro ni agudo, pero las lágrimas caían una detrás de la otra.

-¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado Esme? – necesitaba tanto saber porque todo estaba así, porque todos estaban por su lado, esta familia tan hermosa, tan unida como ahora podían estar así.

-Ahora no Bella… hoy no… no ha sido un buen día y necesito distracción… - su cara reflejaba esa necesidad – Cuéntame del viaje ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde anduviste? – trato de sonreír aunque no le llego a los ojos la alegría.

-Estuve en muchísimos lugares… estuve en Alemania, conocí la puerta de Brandemburgo… tiene una magnificencia increíble, es impresionante… ahí también fui a Tacheles… - negó con la cabeza indicando que no sabía que era -, es un edificio en ruinas tapado de grafitis… es interesante… ahí hay salas de conciertos, atelier... se hacen exposiciones, también tiene librería y un cine… lo que me gusto es el patio es como ver el pasado porque hay una helicóptero derribado… lugares con hierros retorcidos, banderas deshilachadas y viejas camionetas pintadas… es como una muestra del pasado…

-Con Carlisle siempre nos prometimos hacer un viaje como ese, aunque no sé si Alemania es lo que más quiero visitar – parecia más relajada luego de escucharme - ¡Cuéntame más! – me insto y sonreí.

-Ahí también conocí el Rotes Salon es el mejor lugar donde se puede escuchar tango… ¡no es lo mío!, pero Vivienne… una amiga que hice en la residencia donde me quede… - aclare – me dijo que era imperdonable no ir a conocer ese lugar por lo que le hice caso – nos reímos las dos juntas.

-Se te ve más madura Bella – dijo acariciando mi rostro de manera maternal - ¿Cómo están tus padres? – ahora mi semblante seguramente cambio, había sido un golpe duro saberlos divorciados y aun me costaba aceptar ese cambio.

-Están divorciados – acaricio nuevamente mi rostro.

-Me entere – contesto simplemente.

-Es difícil… volví y todo ha cambiado… toda la gente que quiero esta distinta, las familias están distintas – Esme esquivo mi mirada -, aun no entiendo porque ha sido tan drástico el cambio, no lo entiendo – la protesta era por ellos también.

-No te preocupes para mí también es difícil entender como todo cambio – su voz sonó resignada y eso era otra cosa que había notado desde que llegue, había resignación y aceptación sin ganas de cambiar las cosas ni de luchar –. Pero a pesar de todo tus padres están bien ¿verdad? – una gran bocanada de aire para llenar mis pulmones, sus vidas iban mejor que la mía.

-Ellos están perfectos, mamá se mudó a Phoenix y conoció a Phil, parece que están muy bien juntos… están pensando en casarse – Esme abrió los ojos grande -. Por su lado Charlie está saliendo con Sue, ella tiene dos hijos, se ven todos los días y parece que también van muy bien – suspire profundo, ahora la que necesitaba distracción era yo – Tu… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué estás sola acá sin Carlisle? – se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Te, jugo o café? – pregunto pensativa, creo que no estaba esquivando la pregunta, simplemente parecia reflexionar su respuesta.

-Un jugo estaría bien – conteste y me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tengo esas galletas con chispas que tanto te gustaban – Esme siempre buena una excelente cocinera y esas galletas con chispas eran la perdición de todos, los tres las solíamos comer como si fuera tomar agua.

Preparo en una bandeja una jarra con jugo, un plato con las galletas y dos vasos, todo lo hizo lentamente y aun pensativa, era lo mejor dejarla reflexionar. Mientras ella terminaba me había dedicado a mirar una fotos que tenía colgadas, había de toda la familia, daba la sensación de ser un pequeño altar para la gente que Esme amaba y mi corazón se encogió cuando vi algo oculta detrás de otras fotos una mía, un primer plano de mi cara y otra más oculta aun en la que estaba con Edward abrazados y sonriéndonos, esa foto era de cuando estábamos de novios.

-Bella – me llamo y la mire sonriendo, me hacía feliz saber que aún tenía un lugarcito en el corazón de Esme -. Salgamos al jardín, el día esta hermoso y sé que te gusta disfrutar del sol – asentí.

Tomo la bandeja y me indico con la cabeza que le abriera la puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín muy acogedor. Como siempre Esme tenía muchas plantas, el piso era todo de baldosas en color ocre miles de plantas y palmeras distribuidas por todo el jardín el cual no era muy grande, saliendo había otra habitación. Saliendo de la casa había a la derecha una sombrilla cubriendo una mesa con cuatro sillas de mimbre y pana blanca, una parrilla y más plantas, a la izquierda estaba el espacio principal, con un sillón grande frente al cual había una pequeña mesa de madera con dos sillas tipo cine bajas y frente a estas otras dos silla del mismo tipo pero más altas.

-Nos sentemos acá - dijo acomodándose a la sombre en el sillón de pana a rayas.

-Gracias – dije cuando me tendió el vaso de jugo y lo tome.

-No estoy muy bien – dijo con toda sinceridad y no era difícil adivinarlo -, las cosas han cambiado demasiado y hay mucho sufrimiento – siguió -, se ha vuelto todo muy difícil y la verdad acá no tengo gente con la que pueda hablar y distraerme…. Doy gracias que hayas venido – me miro sonriendo y nuevamente acaricio mi rostro de manera maternal.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo? – pregunte de manera tímida. Sé que cause mucho daño cuando me fui y soy consciente que podría estar muy enojado incluso podría odiarme porque herí mucho a Edward y en cierta forma abandone a Alice.

-Tendría que estarlo… - otra vez fue muy sincera -, pero tú siempre lo advertiste, dijiste que no dejarías el viaje por nadie, lo malo es que ese nadie era mi hijo… - esquive su mirada porque era dura en este momento -, pero todo eso paso y no se puede hacer nada, todos teníamos claro cómo eran las cosas – tomo mi mentón para que la mirara - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – _"¿Qué decirle?"_, pensé.

Lo pensé un minuto – Buscando respuestas para todos estos cambios – tampoco podía decirle tan abiertamente que trataba de ayudar a Carlisle para de esa manera poder verlos.

-Puede que no te gusten las respuestas que encuentres, muchas de ellas te afectaran directamente a ti – dijo de manera criptica, odio que la gente no hable claramente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks? – su semblante cambio de nuevo, mucha tristeza la inundo.

-No era lo que quería, pero mis hijos me necesitaban y llegado el momento tuve que elegir – contesto aun sin revelar demasiado -. Como sabrás hay elecciones que son duras y no nos hacen del todo felices – creo que ahí estaba lo de Carlisle - ¿Cómo me encontraste? – _"¡oh! Eso no lo preví"_, pensé.

-Conseguí tu dirección cuando me entere que estaban acá – si ella no hablaba claro yo tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en California? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? – insistió.

La mire dudando – Carlisle – dije simplemente y solo asintió.

-Sabrás que Edward esta acá y también Alice – asentí.

-¿Cómo están? – una pregunta muy general, solo para tantear el terreno, ver que tanto estaba dispuesta a hablarme de ellos.

-Las cosas no les han sido fáciles a ninguno de los dos… están tan bien como pueden – una respuesta esquiva y sabía que no pensaba darme más detalles. Seguramente aun no confiaba del todo en mí y me tocaría ganarme su confianza. El problema era que no tenía mucho tiempo así que tendría que intentar hacerlo rápido.

-¿Por qué no se hablan con Carlisle? – y este si pareció un terreno muy malo para tocar ahora, ciño su frente como pocas veces la vi hacerlo y miro la hora.

-Debo salir – dijo aun seria sin agregar nada más, era mi señal para dejar el tema y tener que irme.

-¿Puedo volver a visitarte? – me puse de pie y Esme hizo lo mismo mientras empezó a caminar para ingresar a la casa.

-Por supuesto Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas aquí? – sonrió levemente.

-Una semana – conteste.

-Por la tarde y a la mañana suelo salir durante algunas horas ¿tienes mi número de teléfono? – solo asentí -. Luego hablaremos como tienes todo mis datos – lo bueno era que aun sonreía.

Luego de despedirme de Esme necesitaba pensar. Al salir de la casa ya se podía divisar no tan a lo lejos la playa, solo estaba a un poco más de una cuadra por lo que camine lentamente ese trecho, al llegar me quite mis convers y disfrute del calor de la arena en la planta de mis pies. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y aun había bastante sol aunque corría un poco de viento.

-Bella, hija… últimamente me llamas todo el tiempo – dijo Renée apenas contesto mi llamada.

-Últimamente pasan muchas cosas – dijo riendo un poco - ¿Cómo estás? – seguí caminando por la playa, mirando a la gente disfrutando del agua y del sol.

-Muy bien… con mucho trabajo ¿Qué hay de ti? – respire profundo.

-Estoy en California – conteste -, acabo de ver a Esme – seguí y aguarde para que reaccionara.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – no pareció darle mayor importancia al hecho que no estuviera en casa.

-La verdad mejor de lo que esperaba, pensé que no me iba a aceptar por estar muy enojada conmigo, pero fue muy amable y estuvimos hablando bastante, dice que no me odia pero no tengo duda que lastime mucho a Edward – era obvio que lo había hecho, siempre he evitado recordar lo que paso cuando nos separamos.

-Seguro ha sido difícil para ti esto y también para ella, te está aceptando después de lo que paso con Edward, pero me alegro que estés haciendo todo esto, eres muy valiente hija – sonreí. Que Renée pesara que era valiente me hizo sentir mejor.

-Ayude a Carlisle… está mucho mejor ahora, por lo menos la casa esta arreglada y el más presentable, dice que le trajo un poco de esperanza verme – y eso me trajo alivio.

-Esos es bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas en California? – solo tenía una semana y no creo que en ese tiempo pueda solucionar todo.

-Solo una semana, no puedo mucho más – conteste resignada. Seguramente esto me llevaría meses arreglarlo.

-¿Sabes? California solo está a casi 10 horas de Phoenix – estaba muy qué cerca si lo pensaba bien.

-Creo que puedo planear una visita en tu casa, total no tengo que pensar donde hospedarme – dije sonriendo.

-¡Por fin vas a venir! – exclamo Renée emocionada -. ¡Ya verás que la pasaremos genial! ¡Te voy a llevar con Phil para recorrer toda la ciudad! – realmente la hacía feliz que fuera a su casa.

-De acuerdo, te tomo la palabra, quiero dar muchas vueltas para conocer bien el lugar donde estas – más risas se escucharon del otro lado.

-En una semana te quiero aquí, mínimo quince días conmigo disfrutando del sol y la pileta – estaba muy emocionada con esto -. Tengo pileta y también estoy preparando algo para ti – su entusiasmo me hizo sentir muy bien, tenía muchas ganas de estar con Renée.

-Solo espero que Charlie no se enoje más de lo que esta – murmure.

-¿Por qué se tendría que enojar? – pregunto algo molesta.

-No le gusto que viniera acá, realmente estaba algo molesto, me dijo que era hora de hacerme cargo de mi vida, que tenía que buscar trabajo – seguí, parecia una niña acusando a su hermanito.

-En cierta forma tiene razón – eso me sorprendió, pensé que Renée entendía que esto era algo que debía hacer -, no lo puedes negar Bella, tienes 25 años y es hora de que empieces a asumir ciertas obligaciones – resople algo molesta -, pero también sé que esto era algo que necesitabas hacer para continuar, solo espero no te lleve mucho tiempo porque la vida pasa – tenía mucho que pensar.


	18. Capitulo 17: Dura realidad

**_Capitulo 17: Dura realidad._**

_(Bella POV)_

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre todo, sobre este viaje, Edward y Alice, que haría de mi vida, que esperaba de mi vida y de lo que pasara acá. Seguí caminando por la playa mirando la nada mientras recordaba…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Edward no! – grite cuando me cargo sobre su hombro para llevarme a la cama.

-Me la vas a pagar caro piccola principessa, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, quede más excitado que la mierda – habíamos ido a bailar a uno de los mejores lugares de Londres, se llamaba New Moon, y lo había deseado todo el tiempo, pero fue todo su culpa, ayer se había comprado un pantalón azul oscuro, con algunos cortes simulando estar gastado y su trasero quedaba hermoso en esos jeans, para hacerlo peor se había puesto una remera negra muy ceñida que delineaba sus músculos de manera exquisita, sumado a su pelo alborotado y rebelde, mas sus ojos verdes taladrándome apenas podía pensar claro.

-¡Fue tu culpa! – exclame riendo mientras me seguía llevando a la habitación.

-¡Fuiste tú! – Exclamo divertido y me tiro en la cama sin delicadeza pero eso solo hizo que deseara mucho más estar con él -. Arrinconarme así no está bien – dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sus manos recorrían mis piernas de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

El lugar estaba sumamente oscuro y pude arrinconarlo contra una pared y lo toque. Había bajado el cierre de su pantalón y metí mi mano sin consideración, pero él hizo lo mismo y yo tuve mi orgasmo pero lamentablemente él no pudo porque nos interrumpieron cuando vimos gente venir en nuestra dirección y tuve que sacar mi mano por lo que su pene quedo bien erecto teniendo que cubrirlo con mi cuerpo hasta que se bajó la erección.

-Ahora te toca sufrir las consecuencias – su voz ya estaba ronca y sin ninguna contemplación comenzó a sacarme el pantalón -. Termina de desnudarte – ordeno cuando ya no tenía mi pantalón.

Me enderece un poco y termine de sacarme la ropa mientras él de manera rápida hacia lo mismo sin quitar sus ojos de mí en ningún momento. Me resulto raro notar que estaba muy serio y pensativo, no era así cuando estábamos por hacer el amor, pero su cabeza en cuanto al sexo va mucho más rápida que la mía.

-Ven conmigo – me ofreció su mano, la tome y me guio hasta el living para detenerse frente a la mesa -. Apoya los codos en la mesa – su voz sonaba autoritaria y mucho, su mirada mostraba una fiereza que pocas veces había visto, ni mencionar su pene que estaba increíblemente enorme por la erección que se levantaba de manera majestuosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dije dudando en seguirle la corriente.

-Esta noche te voy a coger con fuerza – no sé porque eso me sonó realmente excitante y sensual -. Apóyate como te indique – asentí y apoye mi antebrazo en la mesa quedando prácticamente con el torso recostado sobre la mesa – Abre bien las piernas para mi principessa – me estremecí cuando me volvió a llamar así. Su mano acaricio ejerciendo presión mi sexo, poniendo especial atención con sus dedos en mi centro -. Empapada, caliente y entregada como debes estar para mí – ronroneo en mi oído.

No fui muy consciente de nada ya que en una penetración dura y fuerte se metió en mi interior haciéndome vibrar de placer. Mis gemidos se empezaron a escuchar en todo la habitación, beso mis hombros, luego llevo una mano a mi nuca instándome a reclinarme más sobre la mesa, la otra mano tomo uno de mis senos con fuerza amasándolo mientras seguía dando fuertes golpes en mi haciéndome gemir aún más fuerte. Estaba siendo algo brusco, pero me sorprendió comprobar que me gustaba y me estaba excitando más de lo habitual.

-¡Te gusta principessa! – exclamo y jadeo fuerte -. ¡Estas más mojada que nunca! – sentí su pene salir casi en su totalidad para luego metérmelo de un golpe fuerte que me hizo resbalar en la mesa.

-¡Edward! – gemí fuerte, mi orgasmo estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Si principessa, vente para mí! – grito a viva voz. Arremetió dos veces más con mucha fuerza contra mí y explote en orgasmo que hizo que mis rodillas se vencieran un poco pero Edward me sostuvo para poder seguir penetrándome -. ¡Siiii! – gimió cuando sintió mi orgasmo.

-¡Edward! ¡Sigue! – exclame sin necesidad alguna ya que en ningún momento se detuvo, ni siquiera desacelero los movimientos, solo siguió metiéndomelo con fuerza.

Me empujo un poco más dejándome acostada sobre la mesa, aún tenía una mano en mi nuca con la que me mantenía en posición y la otra mano la llevo a mi cadera y la bajo levemente hasta mis nalgas, sentí como las abrí y acaricio con un dedo esa otra entrada de mi anatomía.

-¿Edward?

-Shhh… tranquila… solo acaricio… – siguió embistiéndome.

Con algo de desesperación y fuerza me tomo de las caderas con sus dos manos, sentí que mis pies se despegaron un poco del piso, sacaba su miembro casi en su totalidad para luego arremeter fuerte haciendo que entrara hasta el fondo dejándome con un grito a mitad de garganta. Se reclino un poco sobre mi cuerpo, creo que esa posición le quedaba mejor, apoyo una mano sobre la mesa y con la otra me seguía sosteniendo de las caderas.

-Sii, asiii… ¡Bella!... mi principessa – gimió en mi oído. Mi vientre palpitaba cada vez más anunciando que mi segundo orgasmo estaba muy cerca -. ¡Te amo!... ¡Te amo Bella! – grito fuerte.

-¡TE AMO! – Grite en respuesta - ¡Edward más! – pedí, no sé cómo hizo pero acelero más sus movimientos y luego de unas estocadas más mi segundo orgasmo exploto comprimiendo con fuerza su pene el cual luego de otra estocada respingo y trajo la liberación de Edward.

-¡Mi Bella! – gimió ante su ansiada y fuerte liberación, para luego desplomarse sobre mi espalda.

Los dos quedamos en esa posición respirando agitados y satisfechos, besaba suavemente mis hombros mientras solo pude atinar a apoyar la frente en mis brazos mientras su miembro de a poco se ablandaba dentro de mí.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Era un alivio saber que Esme no me odiaba, tampoco estaba enojada conmigo. Yo era consciente del daño que le había hecho a Edward y sabía que había muchas posibilidades que él me aborreciera y no me quisiera cerca de él ni de su familia. Lo había notado en su cara y en su voz cuando tuvimos la discusión, pero yo estaba tan segada por mi ansiado viaje que no me importo en ese momento, me escude en que siempre se lo había advertido y él todo lo que hizo fue amarme hasta el cansancio y sin contemplaciones.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Ya habían pasado 20 días de nuestro tiempo en Londres, Edward había salido a comprar unos muffins para merendar, anoche habíamos hecho el amor de otra manera, un tanto más ruda y había quedado agotada por lo que no salimos y se dedicó a cuidarme para que descansara. Mi celular sonó y al ver quien era me sentí ansiosa y mucho.

-Doctor Foster ¿Cómo está? – ere el abogado que estaba llevando el asunto de mi fideicomiso para que pudiera cobrarlo.

-Buenas tardes Isabella, estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar – dijo de manera muy formal.

-¿Alguna novedad? – necesitaba saber rápido si ya podía cobrar mi dinero para poder empezar mi viaje.

-Te llamaba justamente para avisarte que está todo listo, solo debemos ir a la escribanía y firmar los papeles para que ya cobres – una felicidad inmensa golpeo mi pecho, ya estaba todo listo y podía empezar a vivir mi gran sueño… mi aventura.

-¡En verdad! – exclame emocionada -. Solo me faltan 10 días para volver de Londres apenas este de vuelta me llego a su oficina para firmar – confirme.

-De acuerdo, te espero para entonces – y luego de despedirnos de manera formal cortamos.

Cuando sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse me levante deprisa del sillón y de un salto me subí a la cintura de Edward abrazándolo fuerte, él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos para sostenerme y lo escuche reír bajito por mi arrebato.

-¿Y esto? ¿Tanto me extrañabas? – pregunto y asentí.

Me separe y lo mire a los ojos - ¡Estoy feliz! – exclame.

-Lo noto – dijo acariciando con una mano mi rostro -. Estuve pensando y quería proponerte algo – dijo mientras me instaba a bajarme de su cintura.

-Tengo algo que contarte – dije y me miro sonriendo.

-Dime – me llevo de la mano hasta los sillones y nos acomodamos para hablar.

-Primero dime cuál es tu propuesta – suspiro profundo y me miro con una sonrisa pícara.

-Estuve averiguando y esta habitación esta libre por dos semanas más – eso me dejo helada, si bien estos fueron los mejores días de mi vida, debía volver era hora de empezar mi viaje – y podemos reservarla para quedarnos más tiempo ya que aún no empiezo la universidad – siguió, tenía que romper sus ilusiones pero las cosas eran así y él lo sabía.

-Edward no puedo – dije con firmeza.

-¿Por qué Bella? Tú no tienes que ir a la universidad por lo menos este semestre – eso me sorprendió, directamente no iba a la universidad -, recién nos tendremos que preocupar por eso cuando estemos en New York y ver si puedes empezar el segundo…

-Espera… - ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Empezar el segundo semestre? No entiendo que estás diciendo – dije desorientada.

-De que puedes empezar la universidad en el segundo semestre – se explicó y más sorprendida me sentía.

-Edward yo no voy a estudiar, lo sabias – ahora el parecia desorientado.

-Supuse que como no hacías el viaje – _"¡QUE!"_, exclame en mi mente -, ibas a estudiar algo, tendrías que hacerlo – siguió.

-¿De dónde sacaste que no hago el viaje? – su ceño se frunció en señal de molestia.

-Lo dijiste tu… - dijo señalándome y yo nunca dije eso, estoy segura -, el día que me propusiste venir a Londres – intente recordar en que momento había dicho que no me iría de viaje.

-Nunca dije eso – los dos estábamos serios, el ambiente a nuestro alrededor cambio.

-¡Si lo hiciste! – Exclamo enojado y me sobresalte - ¡dijiste que era el único viaje! – recuerdo levemente la conversación, es cierto pero era el único viaje para nosotros.

-Dije que era el único viaje para nosotros…

-¡Te dije que debías conocer New York! ¡Donde viviríamos juntos y dijiste que lo dejarías para después de este viaje! – siguió.

Me puse de pie - ¡Dije que lo tenía planeado para para más adelante! ¡Siento que hayas entendido mal pero el viaje lo hago! – exclame enojada.

-¡Dijiste que me amas! ¿Eso también lo mal interprete? – ahora había dolor en su rostro.

-Te amo Edward, pero siempre te deje en claro que no dejaría de hacer este viaje por nadie y eso te incluye a ti – eso realmente debe haberle dolido, pero no era mi culpa siempre había sido clara en cuanto a mi viaje.

-Vine a Londres contigo porque realmente creí que te quedabas, que al volver nos iríamos juntos a New York – se sentó en uno de los sillones chicos alejándose.

-Lamento la confusión, pero yo hago mi viaje, eso es lo que deseo, mi abogado me acaba de llamar y me confirmo que ya puedo cobrar mi fideicomiso….

-¿Por eso me recibiste tan feliz? – asentí y agacho la mirada, estoy segura que se le había aguado los ojos, era doloroso verlo así, pero no fue mi intención que se confundiera.

-No puedo quedarme más, quiero cobrar el dinero para empezar mi viaje – confirme.

-¿Y yo? – pregunto mirándome con angustia.

-Lo siento, nunca pensé que podías haber mal interpretado mis palabras – su mirada se endureció de pronto y eso me asusto, se borró de sus ojos cualquier expresión que demostrara sentimiento alguno.

-¿Así es como me amas? – no supe que contestar -. No te interesan mis sentimientos – afirmo.

-Me interesan Edward pero nunca te engañe, cuando empezamos te lo dije no dejaría el viaje por nadie – repetí.

-Lo veo – su voz fue fría y dura.

Se levantó de repente y se dirigió para la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él, me quede sentada sintiendo un vacío enorme, yo lo amaba, era cierto pero siempre fui clara y no iba a cambiar de opinión, yo haría mi viaje. Durante media hora no salió de la habitación, era mejor darle tiempo que procesara todo y después tratar de animarlo y disfrutar los diez días que nos quedaba, en una semana era mi cumpleaños y estoy segura estaríamos bien para ese momento. Veinte minutos después decidí ir a buscarlo para que habláramos, estaba por abrir la puerta pero me gano y lo mire sorprendida cuando lo vi salir con sus maletas y su bolso.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – pregunto alarmada.

-Me vuelvo a Forks – toda su expresión era distante, su cuerpo, su mirada, su voz.

-¿Por qué? Todavía nos faltan diez días – sonrió con sarcasmo, una risa muy falsa.

-¿En verdad crees que me quedaría más tiempo? – pregunto muy enojado y no supe que decir -. Realmente eres ilusa… no hay manera de que sigamos juntos después de esto, ni siquiera tiene sentido que te ruegue porque te quedes conmigo porque sé que no lo harías, lo has demostrado, no te importo lo suficiente…

-Edward no es así… - fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-¿No es así? Me tienes frente a ti, amándote como nunca ame, te entrego todo y aun así me repites una y otra vez que el viaje no lo dejarías por nadie… yo pensé que era alguien para ti…

-Eres alguien muy importante – replique.

-¡No me mientas! – Exclamo callándome -, si realmente fuera importante, si realmente me amaras no te irías, te quedarías conmigo, pero no valgo lo suficiente para eso – había mucho dolor en sus palabras.

-Edward… - intente acariciar su rostro pero se alejó.

-No te atrevas a tocarme – sonó amenazante por lo que me aleje -. Te puedes quedar los diez días que faltan voy a dejar todo pago – su voz era de hielo -. Termina de disfrutar era una de los lugares que más querías conocer.

Salió de la habitación dejándome parada en el medio del lugar, en total soledad y no miro hacia atrás en ningún momento, solo se cerró la puerta y todo termino. Podía sentir lastima por él, pero también debía reconocer que nunca lo engañe, una y otra vez le dije que el viaje no lo cancelaria y no haría excepción. Así y todo, el dolor y la angustia me ganaron y esa noche no hice más que llorar, no pude dormir ni pensar, solo pude llorar porque todo había terminado de la peor manera.

Al otro día al levantarme no pude desayunar, fui hasta la recepción y comprobé que como dijo había dejado todo pago, incluso había sido muy generoso porque había dejado algo extra para que pidiera servicio a la habitación.

Ese día no salí a ningún lado, solo me dedique a estar encerrada sola en esa gran habitación llena de recuerdos, hermosos recuerdo de lo que habíamos vivido juntos hasta que discutimos.

Por la noche llame a Alice me atendió algo enojada y se negó a hablarme de Edward, solo me dijo que estaba mal, que había llegado destruido y se había encerrado en su dormitorio pidiendo que nadie lo molestara y alegando que necesitaba pensar mucho sobre todo.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Era cierto, después de mucho pensar sobre cómo fue todo aquel día que discutimos me di cuenta que me actitud había sido muy egoísta, habida pensado solo en mí y ni siquiera un poco en él. La manera en que le dije las cosas o como lo trate fue cruel, muy cruel. Acalle los recuerdos en mi mente, aunque ese era el peor de todos, la noche estaba empezando a caer y busque un taxi para volver a mi hotel. Antes de entrar decidí ir a comer algo para luego no tener que volver a salir.

Me agrado encontrar una hamburguesería, la Smashburger, a una cuadra de mi hotel. Pedí una BBQ, bacón y cheddar combo grande, era una hamburguesa con salsa BBQ, tocino ahumado applewood, queso cheddar y cebolla pajar en un bollo de huevo, papas grandes al igual que el refresco. Definitivamente este sería mi lugar favorito para comer mientras estaba acá, hasta podía armar mi propia hamburguesa eligiendo los ingredientes, era grandioso.

Luego de cenar y estar bien satisfecha fui a mi hotel, al lado había un Prospect Market donde aproveche para comprar algunas galletas de chocolate y una botella de agua para tener en la habitación para la noche.

Una vez en la habitación puse mi celular a cargar, me duche sintiendo como el agua caliente lograba relajar mi cuerpo haciendo que el estrés del día se fuera por el resumidero al igual que el agua, una vez salí busque mi crema y la unte en todo mi cuerpo, el aroma a fresas inundo la habitación haciéndome recordar como Edward disfrutaba de ese aroma. Me puse mi ropa de dormir que consistía en una remera vieja y un short gris, había traído mi ipad así que puse música para terminar de relajarme, abrí el paquete de galletas de chocolate y me acomode en una silla en el pequeño balcón de la habitación desde donde podía contemplar las casas y un poco más allá el mar.

Termine con las galletas, me acomode sentada en la cama apoyándome en el respaldar, tome el celular y marque el número de la casa de Edward. Repico dos veces y luego descolgaron el aparato.

-Casa Cullen – todo mi piel se erizo al reconocer su voz, mi corazón empezó a bombear demasiado rápido sangre a mi cabeza dejándome mareada – Hola… - me quede en silencio, no era manera de volver a su vida - ¡Hola!... – resoplo evidentemente molesto y corto.

-Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurre en voz alta.

….

-¡Bella! – exclamo Esme sorprendida cuando me vio.

-Siento no haber llamado, en realidad no tenía pensado venir – dije y note que Esme se veía algo nerviosa.

-Hubiera preferido me llamaras, pensé que lo ibas a hacer – no se corría para darme paso, aún estaba fuera de la casa y eso me pareció raro.

-Fue algo improvisado, hoy tenía pensado hacer otra cosa pero me estaba aburriendo – me explique. Esme entro en la casa, no me había dicho que pasara pero lo mismo ingrese.

-Es que… Dios Bella… yo… yo estoy algo ocupada – estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a darme mala sensación.

-¿Estas con alguien? – pregunte y retorcía sus manos con mucho nerviosismo. ¿Acaso Esme estaba con otro hombre? No podía ser, me negaba a creer que pudiera estar con alguien más que no fuera Carlisle.

-Hay alguien Bella… no es buen momento… - siguió y me sentía decepcionada, Carlisle estaba allá solo y ella acá rehaciendo su vida sin avisarle.

-Esme…

-¡Mamá! – _"¡Oh por Dios!"_, exclame en mi mente - ¡Estas lista debemos irnos! – la voz de Edward me dejo literalmente sin respiración, escuche sus pasos en las escaleras.

-Bella – susurro Esme y la mire con los ojos abierto. Sabía que terminaría encontrándome con él, era la idea pero no espere fuera tan pronto.

-¿Mamá? No me digas… - levanto la vista y sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando me vio - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exclamo enojado.

-Edward… Bella está de visita – dijo Esme con voz calmada.

-¡No tiene nada que hacer acá! – exclamo terminando de bajar las escaleras, aun enojado y pasado tantos años era el hombre más hermoso que conocía, un verdadero dios griego, deslumbrante, sexy y atractivo – ¡¿A qué mierda vienes?! – exclamo parándose delante de mí con presencia abrumadora.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! – Exclamo Esme, los dos la miramos - ¡no te atrevas a volver a gritarle a una mujer de esa manera en mi presencia! – lo reto Esme, pero la postura de Edward no cambio para nada.

-¿A qué viniste? – insistió. Si bien no me grito su voz transmitía frio y dureza, era lo mismo cuando discutimos en Londres.

-Solo estoy de visita – tuve que desviar mi mirada, la suya era tan fría y sin nada de sentimiento que hasta me dolía el cuerpo de sentirla.

-De visita… - replico y asentí - ¿no te basto todo el daño? – no pude mirarlo, sabía que lo había lastimado mucho y esto era una consecuencia de ese dolor que le cause.

-Edward – lo llamo Esme lo que agradecí porque no tenía como responder a eso -, hijo… debemos irnos – mis ojos picaban y mucho, tenía una fuerte punzada en mi corazón y dolía de manera espantosa.

-Te espero afuera, no puedo estar cerca de este tipo de personas – no pude levantar la vista, solo escuche sus pasos alejarse y un fuerte portazo cuando salió.

-Bella… cariño… - Esme tomo mi mentón para hacer que la mirara -. Siento que se hayan encontrado de esta manera… él no es el mismo de antes… ha sufrido mucho… - y ese sufrimiento lo había causado yo.

-Es mejor que me vaya, siento haber venido sin avisar – dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes cariño, ven mañana al mediodía para que almorcemos juntas, aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero no la pude imitar.

-¿Estas segura? – Ni siquiera sabía si era bueno vernos después de esto -. No quiero que vayas a tener problemas con él – me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el sillón para sentarnos -. No creo que debas hacerlo esperar – Esme acaricio mi rostro con ternura.

-¿Sabes? Después de verte ayer me di cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que es hora de que las cosas cambien…

-Puede que no cambien para bien – la corte y me sonrió.

-Puede ser, pero es necesario que cambien, no pueden seguir como hasta ahora – siguió -. No sé porque pero has traído algo de esperanza, tengo mucha fe que las cosas pueden mejorar – apenas pude sonreírle en respuesta.

-¿Crees que le diga a Alice que me vio? – su semblante cambio nuevamente.

-No lo creo – yo pensaba lo mismo, después de su reacción al verme era obvio que no hablaría de mí.

-¿Tu podrías hablar con Alice? Quisiera verla – negó con la cabeza.

-No es fácil Bella, con Alice las cosas no son tan sencillas – se escuchó un bocinazo fuerte -. Es mejor que salgamos, es un poco más impaciente ahora – apenas sonreí por el comentario.

-Esme si no quieres que vuelva lo voy a entender – no quería hacerla pasar malos momentos, ya demasiado tenía con el estado en que se encontraba su familia.

-Mañana ven al mediodía y hablamos tranquilas, sin ogros cerca – agrego cuando la bocina sonó de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana – dije y asintió.

Cuando salimos de la casa Edward clavo su mirada en mí, si antes me había parecido dura, ahora era mucho peor porque parecia transmitir odio, un odio inmenso y doloroso. Lo pude sentir en todo mi cuerpo y sobre todo en mi corazón, era una daga clavándose de manera profunda, tenía la sensación de que sería imposible recuperar lo nuestro, ni siquiera sé porque pensé que luego de seis años y después de haberme ido como me fui había una posibilidad para estar juntos. Si no hubiera sido porque le prometí a Esme volver mañana hubiera vuelto a Forks en este mismo momento. Las ruedas del auto rechinaron en el pavimento y salió a toda velocidad, hasta en eso pude distinguir el odio que expresaba hacia a mí.


	19. Capitulo 18: La gala

_**Capítulo 18: La gala.**_

_(Bella POV)_

Al otro día al mediodía estaba en la casa de Esme, me aseguro una y otra vez que Edward no aparecería a esta hora porque estaba trabajando. Preparo unas chuletas de cerdo con arroz, salsa de mostaza y vino, estaba exquisito como toda la comida que cocinaba Esme.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Alice? ¿Quiere verme? – pregunte con ansiedad mientras comíamos.

-Bella con Alice es muy complicado, tengo que andar con mucho cuidado – Alice siempre había sido la persona más accesible ¿Por qué sería distinto ahora?

-¿Qué pasa con Alice? Tu no me dices nada, Carlisle lo único que hizo fue evitar contarme…

-¡¿Carlisle?! – pregunto sorprendida y me di cuenta que una vez más le erre - ¿Has visto a Carlisle? ¿Hablaste con él? – parecia ansiosa y nerviosa.

-Lo vi varias veces – no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Esme frunció su seño, parecia no gustarle nada esta noticia -, lo visite en la casa y en el hospital – ahora su mirada era dura.

-¿Por qué lo visitas? – estaba más que irritada.

-Porque quería saber de ustedes y como no me contaba mucho lo visite varias veces para poder saber, así conseguí tu dirección – seguí -. Incluso estuve el día que Edward lo llamo para avisarle de la fiesta de beneficencia y estaba cuando tú lo llamaste pidiéndole que asistiera – dije todo de manera nerviosa y rápida, esto era difícil

-Se han vuelto muy amigos – se levantó de la mesa con furia y camino nerviosa de un lado al otro -, a mí ni siquiera me atiende y contigo charla – eso me sorprendió, Esme estaba celosa de mí, bueno en el fondo era una buena señal.

-Esme… - la llame pero me ignoro.

-No es capaz ni de levantar el tubo para llamarme pero a ti… - me miro y me señalo con desdén -, a ti te recibe en la casa y en el hospital como si nada – su mirada me atravesaba – tantos años, tanto tiempo – me miro seria unos segundo -. Es mejor que te vayas Bella – sentencio.

-Esme, no es…

-No quiero seguir hablando, te vas ahora y no vuelvas – dijo molesta -, es mejor así, solo estamos sufriendo más – eso fue todo. Busque mi bolso y volví a mi hotel.

….

Hoy era mi último día en California, llame a mamá y le pedí disculpas por no ir ahora a Phoenix pero entendió cuando le explique que todo se había complicado y cuales eran mis siguientes movimientos. Durante todos estos días llame a Esme, pero se negó a volver a recibirme y hasta me pido que no la llamara de nuevo, era indudable que se había puesto celosa de mí, lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que no fue mucho lo que dije, solo que lo había visto.

Charlie no me recibió de la mejor manera, aún estaba molesto por mi viaje por lo que se limitó a saludarme de lejos e insistirme que era momento de buscar un trabajo y dejar los viajes de lado, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

…

-Bella, habías desaparecido – dijo Carlisle cuando me abrió la puerta y me dio paso. Este Carlisle era mucho más parecido al que conocí antes de mi viaje.

-Estuve de viaje – me miro sonriendo pero sorprendido.

-¿Mas viajes? ¿No te cansas? – pregunto en tono de broma.

-Viajar es hermoso, lo malo son algunas situaciones que vivimos en los viajes – me hizo seña para que me sentara en los sillones y me acomode.

-¿A dónde fuiste esta vez? – realmente estaba cambiado, tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro y sus ojos demostraban algo más de alegría.

-California – conteste en voz baja y se puso serio. Bueno acá empezaban mis otros planes, tenía que convencerlo de viajar para esa fiesta y que viera a su familia.

-¿California? – pregunto y asentí.

-Conocí la casa de Esme y estuve con ella – abrió grande los ojos, la tristeza se reflejó en el acto.

-Esme – murmuro bajo - ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto molesto.

-Porque ustedes pertenecen juntos, los dos se aman, los dos están iguales de mal lo que están separado – nos miramos en silencio.

-¿Esme está mal? – pregunto con una nota de dolor en la voz.

-Ella te necesita, necesita que estén juntos – asegure, porque era así, sino porque otra cosa estaría celosa por mí.

-Bella no creo que sea así – resople molesta.

-Tienes que ir a la fiesta de beneficencia – negó con la cabeza y volví a resoplar -, Carlisle ella te lo pidió, no ir seria como decir que no la amas – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación.

-Edward me odia, no es bueno que me vea – a Edward no lo había visto de nuevo, por lo que no sabía cómo estaba.

-No sé qué paso entre ustedes pero hay cosas que son inevitables y ahora solo te queda enfrentarlas, si fue por algo que hiciste debes buscar el perdón… debes redimirte – me miro pensativo.

-No lo sé Bella – tenía una última carta que jugar. Carlisle se acercó al ventanal y se quedó mirando para afuera.

-Esme esta celosa de mi – se giró rápido y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Celosa de ti? – pregunto incrédulo y no voy a mentir parecia algo de emocionado en las palabras.

-Celosa… - confirme -, cuando le dije que nos habíamos visto aquí en la casa y en el hospital se puso como loca y se enojó muchísimo, protesto porque hablabas conmigo y con ella no – sonrió con satisfacción y era perfecto porque esto lo estaba animando -. Fue algo incómodo o raro, que pensara que algo pasaba entre nosotros pero por lo menos reacciono y eso quiere decir que aun te ama – sonrió más aún.

-Pero ir a la fiesta – dudo de nuevo.

-Es el momento ideal – dije rápido para que no siguiera dudando -. Te pones tu mejor traje y te presentas, se pondrá feliz, lo veras – asegure.

-Solo hay una manera de que vaya a esa fiesta – eso me emociono a mí, seguro debía arreglar todo en el hospital.

-Tienes tiempo de arreglar todo en el hospital por eso no te preocupes….

-No es eso – me corto y lo mire desorientada -. La condición para que vaya es que tú seas mi acompañante – negué con la cabeza, ahora creo que Carlisle esta algo loco.

-No puedo Carlisle, es una locura – me puse de pie para enfrentarlo.

-Entonces no voy – sentencio -. Bella necesito alguien que me apoye, que me ayude y esa eres tú – negué nuevamente -. Si Esme se puso tan celosa como dices lo más seguro es que no me quiera dirigir la palabra…

-Veras que si – lo corte y negó.

-No lo hará, pero estando los dos haya nos tendrá que creer cuando le expliquemos todo – aseguro -, es la única forma – lo mire con duda y el parecia esperanzado, yo les debía esto.

-De acuerdo – conteste finalmente.

….

Después de una discusión con mi padre que fue muy fuerte, logre viajar con Carlisle. Alquilo dos habitaciones en el mismo hotel que me quede cuando vine hace unas semanas a California. Aun no se había querido presentar en la casa de Esme, insistía que lo mejor era hacerlo en la fiesta, cosa con la que no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no pude convencerlo. Habíamos llegado dos días antes de la fiesta y se habían pasado rápidamente, ya que me dedique a buscar en vestido que sea elegante y se hizo aún más difícil cuando Carlisle me confirmo que era un evento de gala. Finalmente conseguí un vestido azul y negro largo, ceñido al cuerpo, en la cintura tenía un cinto negro y el pelo iba recogido.

-¡Bella estas hermosa! – exclamo Carlisle haciéndome ruborizar.

-Gracias – murmure bajo avergonzada.

-Bueno…. Llego el momento – me señalo el camino y fuimos a buscar hasta el auto que había alquilado.

El hotel donde se realizaba la fiesta era en La Jolla Shores Hotel, estaba frente a la playa a solo unos pasos del mar. Tenía un patio donde estaban acomodadas varias mesas todas vestidas con manteles blanco y colgaban lámparas chinas de color blanco, el salón interno tenia las mesas vestidas de bordo, donde había un bufet y una pequeño espacio vacía con un micrófono preparado y una pequeña pista seguro para bailar. Había otro patio donde había una fuente con unas mesas más pequeñas.

-No los veo – dijo Carlisle nervioso.

-Puede que no hayan llegado a un – conteste.

-Ven demos una vuelta para ver si los encontramos – dijo y doblo su brazo poniéndolo delante de mí para que lo tomara con mi mano.

-¡¿Carlisle?! – habíamos caminado por todo el patio durante varios minutos, la voz de Esme nos sorprendió y sonó irritada.

-Esme – dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando se dio vuelta y la vio. Me di vuelta en el momento para mirarla.

-Bella – Edward estaba detrás de Esme y me miraba incrédulo - ¿Qué haces con Carlisle? – pregunto molesto.

-Lo acompaño – Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza en señal de enojo y miro a su padre con esa expresión.

-¿Eres su acompañante? – Esme sonó más indignada. Esto se estaba complicando más de la cuenta, en verdad no podían estar pensando que entre Carlisle y yo podía pasar algo, era como un segundo padre para mí.

-Esme, Bella solo vino porque se lo pedí – abrió más los ojos y Edward se adelantó unos pasos.

-Es solo porque no quería venir… porque no se animaba, no sabía cómo lo recibirías – dije mirando a Esme y se sorprendió -, solo quería asegurarme de que no se arrepintiera y se vieran para hablar porque lo necesitan…

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan los sentimientos de los demás? – mire a Edward y esa pregunta hizo que se me helara el alma, dejándome sin palabras.

-No sabía cómo me recibirías – Carlisle y Esme se miraron -. Quería verte y hablar – toda la expresión en la cara de Esme cambio, incluso su postura, sonrió de manera tímida mirando por lo bajo a Carlisle.

-Hablemos – le dijo, el ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo con su mano. Bueno eso había resultado raro y rápido.

-¿Por qué te interesa mi familia? – mire a Edward nuevamente, su expresión no había cambiado nada.

-Sé que estás convencido que no es así, pero siempre me interesaron y nunca los olvide – me miro como si no me entendiera, era una expresión de incredulidad.

-Nunca te interesamos, o por lo menos yo no te interese lo suficiente en realidad – en este punto supe que solucionar las cosas con Edward me llevarían mucho tiempo.

-¿Alice vino? – pregunte con timidez, prefería cambiar el tema porque sabía que tendríamos que hablar en otro lado y más tranquilos – Quisiera verla – su expresión cambio de pronto, se acercó rápido a mí y me tomo con fuerza de un brazo -. Ven conmigo – su voz era contenida, estoy segura que le hubiera encantado gritarme. Me arrastro hasta un rincón vacío y me apoyo contra la pared.

-Edward…

-¡Te callas! – exclamó con voz dura y me paralizo -. Que te quede algo bien claro, te quiero lejos de Alice, no se te ocurra acercarte ni medio paso de ella porque te juro Isabella no sabrás como tu vida quedo destruida – lo mire con algo de miedo, su rostro esta transformado, una expresión dura surcaba sus ojos, tensaba la mandíbula mientras hablaba y respiraba agitado.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir más nada, yo me había quedado congelada en mi lugar, con un leve temblor surcando mi cuerpo por el miedo. Era mi señal para irme no podía seguir en el lugar, por una noche el enfrentamiento había sido mucho y la forma en que me miro, con tanto oído, dureza y desdén hizo doler todas las células de mi cuerpo. No podía haber cambiado tanto, este no era el Edward que conocía y ame con el alma, sería que tanto era el daño que le había causado para convertirlo en esto.

Esa era mi señal para dejar el lugar, no podía seguir entre toda esta gente sintiéndome tan mal y a punto de estallar en un llanto agudo el cual realmente necesita dejar salir para liberar todo la angustia que sentía. Vi a Carlisle y Esme desde lejos y parecían estar conversando muy compenetrados el uno en el otro, no podía molestarlos así que decidí tomar un taxi para volver al hotel.

Una vez en mi cama no pude hacer más que echarme a llorar, siempre supe que Edward estaría enojado pero nunca espere que fuera tanto hasta el punto de odiarme, se puede decir que el dicho "del amor al odio hay un paso", estaba perfectamente aplicado a Edward y a mí, era obvio que me odiaba y mucho.

-¡Y que esperabas Bella! – exclame en voz alta reprochándome.

Venir hasta acá solo para tratar de recuperar algo que visiblemente era irrecuperable había sido una ingenuidad de mi parte y esa realidad me pego directo en el corazón como una daga ardiente que rajo mi corazón en mil pedazos devastándolo todo, tirando abajo las esperanzas, las ganas de luchar y de pelear por lo que fuera. ¿Qué hacía ahora?... Desde que volví mi objetivo más firme había sido recuperarlos, a todos pero sobre todo a Edward, nunca lo había dejado de amor y aunque me maltrato sentía que lo amaba más.

-Edward… - murmure entre sollozos agudos y agónicos. El agujero en mi pecho parecia expenderse cada vez más y más.

Desesperación…

Dolor…

Amor no correspondido quemando la piel…

La realidad golpeándome sin piedad…

Edward…

"_El bosque no tenía fin, estaba oscuro, frio y los arboles parecían tener vida propia. El miedo se sentía palpable en mi piel incluso lo podía respirar en el aire, casi no podía ver donde pisaba y no se veía el cielo. Los latidos de mi corazón acelerados. Detrás mío había algo pero era imposible definir que era, solo se veía una forma negra como si fuera humo, pero era sólido y amenazante. Corrí y corrí, las ramas de los árboles y arbustos cortaron mi piel y el olor de la sangre me estaba descomponiendo, estaba perdida y no sabía hacia donde iba._

_-Principessa – me paralice en el lugar al escuchar su voz, gire sobre mi misma tratando de localizarlo pero todo se estaba poniendo cada vez más negro y esa sombra se me acercaba._

_-Edward – pensé que había gritado pero solo fue un susurro, la voz no me salía más fuerte._

_-Te amo principessa… ven a mi… - intente seguir la voz y corrí sin ver bien por donde iba._

_-Edward – llame nuevamente pero no tuve respuesta._

_Ahí está, pero su sonrisa no era lo que recordaba, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos a medida que me acercaba algo me decía que no siguiera pero era él, era el amor de mi vida no me detendría, esta vez no lo dejaría, me tendió su mano y cuando estaba por tomarla empecé a caer, caer y caer. Un pantano de barro me recibió y comencé a hundirme._

_-Edward – trate de gritar._

_Me estaba hundiendo y comencé a desesperarme, patalee y agite mis brazos para salir a flote pero me hundí, con todas mis fuerzas me impulse para arriba pero solo fue lo suficiente para poder sacar apenas mi cara y tomar un bocanada de aire y hundirme nuevamente. Salí de nuevo una, dos, tres… diez veces ya estaba perdiendo la cuenta y las fuerzas me estaban abandonando hasta que finalmente ya no pude luchar y me hundí sin remedio._

_-Adiós Bella – la voz de Edward sonó terrorífica y mi corazón se desvaneció."_

Me desperté sobresaltada y bañada en lágrimas, ahora Edward se convertía en el monstruo de mis sueños… en realidad pesadillas. Su mirada aun me hacía temblar, odio, desprecio, una sonrisa burlona y despreciativa, su voz te terciopelo llevándome al lado oscuro. Encendí la luz, no deseaba estar sola en la oscuridad solo me oville abrazando mis rodillas y seguí llorando de manera desesperada, necesitaba sacarme esta angustia y dolor de alguna manera y el llanto podría ayudar o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Solo eran las cinco de la mañana pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a tener esa pesadilla o alguna parecida por lo que decidí encender el televisor y tratar de distraerme para despejar la angustia y el dolor de mi pecho.

"_Te quiero lejos de Alice, no se te ocurra acercarte ni medio paso de ella porque te juro Isabella no sabrás como tu vida quedo destruida", _esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente y golpeaban mi corazón clavándose como miles de estacas. Siempre imagine que estaría enojado u odiándome pero no hasta el punto de amenazarme de esa manera y mirarme con tanta aberración.

Estaba amaneciendo al contrario de los días anteriores este nuevo día no traía esperanza ni ganas de luchar, deseaba estar en mi casa acurrucada en mi cama y aunque el día empezaba a brillar bajo el sol en mi mente solo era un día gris. Me senté en el balcón y solo me perdí mirando la nada dejando mi mente en blanco, no tenía ánimos y planeaba no salir de esta habitación.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí? – me despabile de repente, creo que había caído en una ensoñación sin llegar a dormirme.

-Hola Carlisle – me miro serio, seguro era por el cambio en mi estado de ánimo.

-Anoche desapareciste sin avisar, Esme quería hablar contigo y te buscamos ¿paso algo? – tenia ceñido su frente parecia realmente preocupado, pero no podía decirle como me había tratado Edward y el miedo que llegue a tener en un momento.

-Estaba cansada ¿todo salió bien con Esme? – me seguía mirando serio.

-Ahora voy a almorzar con ella, quería que vinieras conmigo, insiste en que hablen – suspire profundo.

-Dile que me disculpe por hoy pero aún estoy algo cansada y tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos, hablar con Charlie y Renée…

-Bella ¿Qué paso anoche? – esboce una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Nada importante, en verdad – asegure -. Ve tú con Esme, dile que en todo caso mañana podemos hablar que me disculpe por hoy – asintió sin sonreír.

-De acuerdo, come algo - asentí.

Me di una ducha rápida y fui a buscar un lugar para almorzar, elegí un restaurante italiano pero no alcance a terminar la mitad del plato, prefería volver a la habitación y ese fue mi refugio por el resto del día y la noche.

"_-Edward – un susurro, solo eso fue mi voz._

_-Te amo principessa… ven a mi… - me dirigí hacia su voz aunque sabía lo que venía después… me hundiría en ese pantano._

_-Edward – ahora lo llame sollozando, sabiendo que nunca volvería a tocarlo realmente._

_Y esa sonrisa diabólica en su rostro angelical apareció de nuevo y mi cuerpo tembló de miedo, estiro su mano… me hundí sin remedio y luche menos que antes…"_

Me senté asustada en la cama apretando fuerte las sabanas contra mi cuerpo, las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos y los sollozos profundos y desesperados salían por mi garganta sin que pudiera retenerlos, encendí la luz para salir de la oscuridad que me envolvía y me oville sobre mi misma sentada para seguir llorando. No quise volver a dormirme tenía la certeza que si lo hacía volvería a tener esa pesadilla y no quería recordar a mi dulce Edward de esa manera.

A media mañana me encontraba nuevamente sentada en el balcón de la habitación mirando la nada con mi mente en blanco tal cual estaba ayer, la diferencia era que ahora escuche los primeros golpes en la puerta.

-Carlisle – dije a manera de saludo sonriéndole.

-Hoy te noto un poco mejor… solo un poco – dijo y mantuve la sonrisa.

-Calculo que vamos a la casa de Esme – dije y el asintió -. Dame un segundo que busco mi bolso – guarde mi celular primero que nada, otras par de cosas y me reuní con Carlisle para ir a ver a Esme.

Nos estaba esperando ansiosa y apenas entre me abrazo con fuerza murmurando un "Gracias" de manera tan baja que apenas pude escucharla. Tenía preparado un desayuno muy completo y nos sentamos a conversar de cosas triviales mientras ella y Carlisle se sonreían y se brindaban miradas cómplices, tiernas y amorosas.

-Bella creo… no más bien estoy segura que te debo una disculpa por la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Esme con un leve rubor en sus mejillas señal de que estaba avergonzada, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi que Carlisle acaricio su mejilla con suavidad y podía notar el profundo amor y admiración que desprendían sus ojos al mirarla.

-No te preocupes, creo que entiendo lo que paso, todo está bien – conteste restándole importancia.

-También debo agradecerte por este reencuentro – dijo mirando con ternura a Carlisle y tomo su mano -, sé que en cierta forma propiciaste el que nos viéramos de nuevo y estoy profundamente agradecida, como te dije en un momento, creo que tu regreso me a traído muchas esperanza de que las cosas cambien y mejoren – aseguro pero ahora no estaba muy segura, no pude evitar ponerme triste y agachar mi cabeza para ocultar un poco las lágrimas.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Estás distinta desde la fiesta – dijo Carlisle y evite mirarlo.

-Corazón – mire a Esme lo había dicho con tanta dulzura, se acercó más a mí y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos -, no te des por vencida, ten un poco de fe todo va a mejor – aseguro sonriéndome con ternura.

-Gracias Esme, pero no creo que sea así – dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste y a su debido tiempo te iras enterando y veras que todo saldrá bien al final – cuando iba a empezar a protestar para pedirle que me contara pero negó con la cabeza.

-Con Esme estuvimos hablando – mire a Carlisle y ciño su frente cuando seguramente noto mis ojos llorosos por las lágrimas que contenía, respire profundo -… hablamos sobre Alice… - y cobro toda mi atención, las lágrimas se alejaron enseguida.

-Esto no es fácil, pero creemos que puede ser bueno que la veas – odiaba que fueran tan misteriosos, porque no podían decirme directamente de que iba todo este cuidado.

-Solo tenemos que hablar con Edward para convencerlo… en realidad se encargara Esme de eso…

-Edward la sobreprotege por esta muy mal con lo de Alice, pero quédate tranquila, yo hablare con él esta misma tarde y mañana estoy segura que podrás verla – estaba convencida de que Edward aceptaría y yo lo dudaba.

-¿Si él no acepta? – pregunte angustiada, yo quería ver a Alice, estaba realmente preocupada por ella y la necesitaba.

-Sé que Esme no está de acuerdo en hacerlo a espaldas de él, pero yo mismo te llevare con ella, vamos a intentar primero por las buenas… él no puede despreciarme más de lo que ya lo hace…

-No es así, está muy dolorido y fueron muchas cosas juntas que pasaron y ese dolor se le arraigo profundo pero te aseguro que te quiere y sé muy bien que añora tener contacto contigo amor – cuando dio esa última palabra mirándolo con real adoración los ojos de Carlisle volvieron a brillar de la manera que recordaba que lo hacían antes de irme.

-Gracias mi amor – conteste el besando su mano -, realmente desearía que fuera así y pudiéramos componer nuestra relación, extraño mucho a mi niño – se me formo un nudo en la garganta y desee desde lo más profundo de mi corazón apenas palpitante que realmente todo se recompusiera.

Pasamos todo el resto de la mañana en casa de Esme, incluso almorzamos ahí, pero más a la siesta estuve segura que ellos necesitaban algo de privacidad, estar solos por lo que me excuse diciendo que debía llamar a mi madre y quería aprovechar para pasear por la playa.

Cuando estuve de viaje había probado varias cosas, durante un tiempo fume e incluso probé habanos después de que Mario, un cubano que conocí en Italia que estaba haciendo un viaje muy parecido al mío insistió en que los probara, solo le di una pitada no muy profunda y tuve la sensación de que moriría en ese momento por lo fuerte que me supo, Mario se descostillo de la risa por mi expresión y jure nunca más probar un habano, cosa que no paso con el cigarrillo porque en cierta forma me parecia que podía calmar mi ansiedad. No lo pensé dos veces, entre en el primer negocio en mi camino a la playa y compre una etiqueta de Malboro suaves y un encendedor, saque el cigarrillo y lo encendí, no sé por qué, pero solo cerré los ojos en la primer pitada y sentí como me relajaba.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas hija? – como siempre Renée sonaba alegre y lograba transmitirlo.

-Estoy en California de nuevo, esta vez vine con Carlisle y logre que se viera con Esme parece que las cosas están mejor entre ellos – dijo todo de corrido y casi sin respirar -. Lo cual es bueno porque parece que las cosas entre ellos se están por arreglar – apenas esboce una sonrisa. Me quite las convers para poder caminar por la arena de la playa y sentirla en mis pies.

-Me alegro por ellos, eso es bueno… aun así no me has contestado… ¿Cómo estás? – repitió ahora más seria.

-No muy bien… el encuentro con Edward fue mucho peor de lo que me esperaba… creo…. No creo, estoy segura que nunca me va a perdonar – y ya no pude contener las lágrimas.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero yo estoy segura que puedes hacer hija, no sé qué les depara el destino, pero si él es tan importante para ti como sé que lo es, estoy segura que podrás derribar todas las barreras y conseguir que pueden estar juntos de alguna manera, aunque sea siendo amigos – y por ahora con una simple amistad me conformaría.

-Con una simple amistad me conformaría, no le pediría nada mas – asegure, eso por lo menos avivaría un poco mi corazón muerto.

-Ten fe Bella, tu puedes conseguir lo que quieras si realmente lo deseas, nadie te detiene más que tus propias barreras, así que derríbalas y avanza – dijo reconfortándome.

-Gracias mamá – sonreí internamente, por lo menos había logrado levantarme un poco el ánimo.

-Me llamo Charlie, está muy enojado contigo pero logre tranquilizarlo un poco – suspire profundo.

-No está contento con que allá viajado de nuevo, insiste que deje los viajes y busque un trabajo – y sé que tenía que hacer algo con respecto a eso.

-Sabes que en cierta forma tiene razón, se te van a acabar los ahorros y necesitas encauzar tu vida de alguna manera… Bella llego la hora de madurar, pero sé que también necesitas esto para poder avanzar – sonreí mientras daba otra pitada a mi cigarrillo.

-Lo sé, pero no lo sé, en Forks tampoco son muchas posibilidades, tampoco quiero encerrarme en una tienda pequeña y pasármela de ahí a casa sin nada más…. quiero algo más… - aunque todavía no sabía que.

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente? Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas – mis ahorros estaban prácticamente agotados, pero no quería complicarle las cosas a Renée.

-Si llego a necesitar ayuda te aviso – asegure.

Cuando llego Carlisle en la noche me aviso que Edward había aceptado que viera a Alice con la condición que él estuviera presente… Alice… al fin me rencontraría con mi amiga…

* * *

_**Adelanto Capitulo 19: Alice.**_

_-Esto es una clínica psiquiátrica – dijo y abrí mis ojos sorprendida, luego mire para todos lados, era una gran casa, todas las paredes blancas, había mucha paz en el lugar -. Alice hace un año y medio esta internada en esta casa desde que nos mudamos de New York…_

_ -¿Por qué esta internada? - el cejo de Edward se frunció._

_ -Veras corazón… - empezó Esme con tristeza._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! En pocos días 3 capítulos mas! Espero con ansias sus reviews, Nati ;)_


	20. Capítulo 19: Alice

_**Capítulo 19: Alice.**_

_(Bella POV)_

-Esme nos espera a desayunar – dijo Carlisle cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo.

-Hoy es un día importante y estoy algo ansiosa ¿te molestaría nos encontremos directamente para ir a ver a Alice? Necesito estar sola un poco – además volvería a ver a Edward y eso me asustaba, no sabía cómo sería hoy conmigo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que paso Edward? – esquive su mirada, prefería evitar hablar de eso, esta noche tampoco había dormido y me sentía cada vez más agotada.

-No te preocupes por eso – resoplo algo molesto -, no es importante hoy, solo importa Alice y podría estar más tranquila si dejaran de ser tan crípticos y fueran más claros con lo que le pasa a ella – dije y Carlisle rodo los ojos.

-Está bien, nos centraremos en Alice ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir? – sonreí, sé que en el fondo solo quería estar a solas con ella.

-Estoy segura, yo a la tarde voy para allá – ahora suspiro algo avergonzado.

-Esme me aviso que nos vamos a encontrar allá, Edward la va a buscar a ella en la casa… no quiero encontrarse con nosotros hasta que estemos con Alice – bueno eso fue otro golpe a mi corazón, ya estaba tan dolido que uno golpe mas no era nada.

-Lo entiendo – y así era.

-A las cinco estoy acá – asentí -. Igual me gustaría que me cuentes que paso con Edward… en algún momento – insistió.

-Puede que en algún momento lo haga – asegure.

Después de almorzar me tire en la cama en mi habitación, necesitaba urgente poder dormir un par de horas seguidas, estas últimas noches la pesadilla se repetía apenas cerraba los ojos sin que pudiera volver a dormir luego, no había dormido lo suficiente ni necesario. Me desperté con los golpes en la puerta, parecia que durante el día dormía sin pesadillas y fue un alivio saber que por ahora tendría ese consuelo para descansar.

-¿Estas lista? – Mire a Carlisle desorientada – Son las cinco de la tarde debemos irnos – abrí grande los ojos no tenía idea de la hora.

-Perdón creo que aún estoy adormilada ¿Sera posible me esperes que tome una ducha rápida? – pregunte avergonzada.

-No hay problema, trata de no demorar mucho, Edward no tiene tanta paciencia como antes – asentí -. Te espero abajo – cerré la puerta y me lance a buscar mis cosas.

Definitivamente mi retraso iba a traer problemas, teníamos que estar a las 17:30 en el lugar indicado pero eran las 18:00 y recién estábamos llegando. Ya desde que entramos en la casa y divise a Esme y Edward se notaba en las facciones y postura de él que estaba molesto por la demora.

-Llegan media hora tarde – dijo cuando estuvimos enfrentados.

-Eso fue mi culpa… no he dormido bien últimamente – murmure como justificación.

-Hola corazón – dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla el cual correspondí -. Tienes cara de cansada – dije acariciando mis ojeras y le sonreí.

-Podemos apurarnos, ahora solo tenemos media hora – eso fue un reproche y Esme rodo los ojos mirándome haciendo que sonriera un poco más -. Quiero ver a mi hermana – dijo con voz contenida -. Le explicaron algo – Esme se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

-No sabíamos bien cómo hacerlo – Edward bufo y me miro serio.

-Esto es una clínica psiquiátrica – dijo y abrí mis ojos sorprendida, luego mire para todos lados, era una gran casa, todas las paredes blancas, había mucha paz en el lugar -. Alice hace un año y medio está internada en esta casa desde que nos mudamos de New York…

-¿Por qué está internada? - el cejo de Edward se frunció.

-Veras corazón… - empezó Esme con tristeza.

-Eso no es importante ahora – le corto Edward con voz dura -, ahora lo que importa es lo básico – Esme asintió -. Igual no le debemos más explicaciones a ella, ni siquiera…

-Edward – la voz de advertencia de Carlisle lo hizo callar pero no evito que Edward endureciera más su mirada.

-No habla… con nadie… solo se siente y pasamos el rato con ella, le hablamos pero no responden, dicen que es una depresión aguda, pero creen que más allá de eso está encerrada en sí misma – siguió Edward ignorando a Carlisle.

-¿Saben porque paso esto? – pregunte con timidez, la postura de Edward me intimidaba.

-No, vamos a verla – las palabras de Edward eran duras y me mira serio, muy serio pero por lo menos no era esa mirada que venía a mis pesadillas -. Voy a hablar con el médico para que nos deje estar un poco más para compensar el retraso – dijo mirándome con desdén.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que atine a decir y él solo se dio vuelta.

-Puede que te impresione un poco cuando recién la veas, pero no te pongas mal, es lo que menos necesita – dijo Esme abrazándome.

-¿Y acá está bien? Después de todo es un psiquiátrico aunque no lo parece…

-Es uno de las mejores instituciones, conozco al dueño, no dejaría a Alice en un lugar sino no fuera el mejor y estuviera seguro que la cuidaría – bueno parece que además de enojarlo ahora podía ofenderlo.

-No quise insinuar lo que piensas – sabía que le darían lo mejor para cuidarla – lo siento – no me hablo ni mi miro.

-No te preocupes – dijo Carlisle y le sonreí.

-¡Hoy vino más gente que nunca! – exclamo una mujer cuando nos acercábamos a un salón.

-Huilen ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Edward cortésmente, era la primera vez desde que lo volví a ver que vi una sonrisa cordial.

-Hola Edward – le dio un beso en la mejilla -, Esme… ¡Carlisle, que maravilloso allá vuelto! – exclamo y se acercó a abrazarlo -. A ti no te conozco – dijo mirándome.

-Es Isabella Swan una ex amiga o amiga de Alice – Huilen me miro sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Veamos qué pasa con la nueva visita – parecia estar emocionada.

-Preciso hablar con Nahuel ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto Edward casi exigiendo.

-En su oficina – él asintió y se marchó por un pasillo.

-Hoy está más malhumorado que de costumbre – dijo Huilen sonriendo.

-Seguramente tiene un mal día – aseguro Esme.

Entramos en un salón grande, había varias personas aparentemente eran pacientes con visitas, nos dirigió hacia el final del pasillo, donde había varios pacientes solos alejados unos de los otros.

-Esa es Alice – me pare en seco en el lugar sin poder moverme por la sorpresa.

-Esa es mi niña – confirmo Esme con la voz entrecortada.

-Valor Bella, no te asustes – dijo Carlisle apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Esa figura sentada mirando la nada era solo la sombra de la que solía ser mi mejor amiga, su pelo estaba largo, atado en una trenza y se notaba descuidado, su piel excesivamente blanca y además estaba bastante más delgada, vestía una bata blanca y alpargatas blancas también, estaba sentada con ambas manos apoyadas en su regazo sin moverse.

-Hola pequeña – Esme beso su cabeza y la abrazo pero ella no se movió, ni siquiera cambio su expresión -. Estas muy pálida – acaricio su rostro con ternura y luego miro a Huilen.

-Está comiendo bien – aseguro ella.

-Hola mi niña ¿No vas a saludar a tu papá? – dijo Carlisle besando su mejilla y se sentó frente a ella junto con Esme.

-Tu papá vino a visitarte, ya lo rete porque hace demasiado tiempo que no venía, sé que no lo volverá a hacer, veras que viene más seguido – Esme seguía hablándole y Alice seguía sin moverse.

-Nunca más me alejo por tanto tiempo mi niña, te voy a venir a ver seguido y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos – agrego Carlisle -, puede que en algún momento podamos salir, sacarte a pasear… ¿te acuerdas como te gustaba el mar cuando íbamos de vacaciones? – mis ojos se estaba aguando y esta angustia era distinta.

Esa chispa que antes tenía Alice no estaba en ningún lado, siempre imagine nuestro reencuentro, ella estaría dando saltitos mientras aplaudía para luego abrazarme con fuerza y empezar a parlotear sin parar. Me perdí en los recuerdos, los millones de momentos vividos con mi amiga, las veces que discutimos y nos reconciliábamos a los cinco minutos, las salidas, como me costaba acompañarla de compras cosa que ella disfrutaba demasiado para mi gusto.

-Hola duende – la voz de Edward sonó arrulladora y dulce, esa voz me trajo de nuevo de los recuerdos, este sonaba al Edward que conocí y ame -. Te he extrañado twin, perdón por no venir ayer, estuve complicado pero pensé en ti todo el día, siempre pienso en ti, sé que ayer estuviste más agitada que otros días, sé que es mi culpa, yo también me pongo ansioso cuando no te veo – una mano se posó en mi hombro y me sobresalte.

-Tu eres Bella – supuse era un médico porque traía la bata blanca característica -. Soy Nahuel dirijo este casa y soy el psiquiatra de Alice – dijo presentándose -. Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo antes que te acerques a Alice – solo asentí con la cabeza -. Por acá – señalo el camino con su mano.

Me llevo hasta unos sillones dentro del mismo salón donde nos sentamos, unos segundos después Edward se acomodó frente a nosotros y espere que el medico comenzara a hablar.

-Alice esta algo delicada, así que vamos a dejar este unos minutos con su familia y luego te vas a acercar – asentí una vez más.

-La idea es que probemos cómo reacciona – dijo Edward y lo mire -, ver si tiene algún tipo de reacción, bueno o mala, veremos – ahora no estaba tan hostil.

-Tienes que entender que si vemos que no es bueno para Alice no podrás volver hasta que sepamos que ya es seguro de nuevo – asentí nuevamente.

-¿Hay algo en particular que deba saber? – Los dos me miraron serios -, algo que no deba decir o hacer – el medico negó con la cabeza.

-Alice es muy tranquila, como la ves – dijo señalándola con la cabeza y mire en su dirección -, no hace más que estar así – asentí.

-Solo háblale normalmente como si no estuviera así – dijo Edward y asentí otra vez.

-Nosotros vamos a estar acá, sobre todo yo para observarlas y poder ver su reacción, trata de estar tranquila y habla – respire profundo.

-¿Creen que ya puedo acercarme? – pregunte con timidez.

-Deja que les aviso a mis padres – dijo Edward con una mirada más relajada.

-Bien – conteste.

Edward se acercó a sus padres y les hablo de lo que íbamos a hacer, estuvieron un par de minutos más hablándole a Alice y luego los vi besarla en la mejilla señal de que se estaban despidiendo. Se acercaron a nosotros y cuando estuvieron cerca pude notar las lágrimas de Esme las cuales caían silenciosas, vino hasta mi con prisa y me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo para darle fuerza y de paso tomarlas también.

-Hola Alice – dije cuando me acerque -, te extrañado tanto, estaba ansiosa por verte de nuevo – acerque una silla a ella y me senté a su lado, acaricie su pelo con suavidad -. Nunca pudimos hablar del viaje que hicimos con Edward a Londres, tenía muchas cosas que contarte – seguí -. Además todavía me debes el que me cuentes lo que paso con Benjamín en esa escapada que hicieron, nunca hablamos de eso en nuestros mails – respire profundo, era triste y doloroso no ver ninguna reacción en ella, no sonreía ni se enojaba, no me ignoraba… simplemente no estaba ahí.

Luego de unos diez minutos el doctor Nahuel toco mi hombro avisándome que por hoy era suficiente y que si quería podía volver al otro día. Todos se acercaron de nuevo y de a uno se fueron despidiendo diciéndole cuanto la amaban.

-Amiga te quiero mucho y te extraño es hora de que vuelvas – susurre en su oído -. Bese su mejilla y acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja -. Nunca te olvide Ali – dije a modo de despedida.

Esme me abrazo por los hombros con fuerza y le sonreí tímidamente, miramos por última vez a Alice y nos dimos vuelta. El medico comenzó a decirnos que era bueno dentro de todo que no hubiera reaccionado mal al estar yo con ella, aunque no lo creyésemos para él era buena señal y Edward parecia estar de acuerdo.

-¿Bella? – todos se pararon en seco y nos dimos vuelta a mirar a Alice – Bella – repitió y tendió su mano hacia mí.

-Ve con ella – Nahuel me dio un pequeño empujón por la cintura para que reaccionara y lo mire.

-Ve – insistió Edward que no dejaba de tener cara de asombro.

Me acerque rápidamente y tome su mano – Hola Ali – susurre y en un movimiento rápido se abrazó a mi cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi vientre y comenzó a llorar.

-No… aguarda… - mire hacia atrás y vi que Nahuel detenía a Edward, a su vez que Carlisle freno a Esme -. Es mejor que estén solas – Edward seguía mirando incrédulo.

Volví mi atención a Alice y la abrace con fuerza, siguió llorando por lo que parecia una eternidad pero no volvió a emitir palabra, solo lloro con desesperación durante varios minutos hasta que lentamente se empezó a calmar. Cuando se terminó de calmar me senté a su lado nuevamente y la mire sonriendo después de darle otro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? – pregunte mirando a Nahuel y asintió.

-Vamos a aprovechar que reacciono, quédate con ella unos minutos más – le sonreí y asentí.

-Estoy feliz que hayas vuelto – dije mirando a Alice, ella aun no me miraba -. Tengo mucho que contarte, mucho de qué hablar, creo que aceptaría todo un día de compras con tal de que me dejes contarte todo – no dijo nada, siguió en silencio -. Esme tiene una casa muy cerca del mar, estoy segura que te encantaría… a mí me fascino y podríamos aprovechar para tomar sol y salir a caminar durante el día, Carlisle dice que siempre te gusto el mar – seguí – a mí también me gusta, pero me asusta un poco que sea tan grande, pero a la vez transmite mucha tranquilidad… California es un lugar muy lindo y grande, mucho más grande que Forks… creo que ya no es mi lugar… - la mire durante unos minutos y seguía sin hablar ni mirarme -. Mis padres se divorciaron, me entere cuando regrese del viaje, mamá se mudó a Phoenix y está saliendo con un tal Phil, le prometí que iría unos días a visitarla para conocerlo… ¿Te imaginas a Charlie con novia?... pues si… Charlie tiene novia se llama Sue y tiene dos hijos…

Así estuve durante varios minutos hablándole de todo un poco, solo movió un par de veces sus manos para acomodarse el pelo para luego volverse a quedar estática y seguir en silencio. Era algo frustrante solo me había llamado dos veces para luego quedar como antes.

-Bella – mire a Huilen que me sonreía -. Por hoy es suficiente, creo que ya está cansada – asentí.

-Te quiero Alice aún tengo mucho que contarte – bese su mejilla y me pare en lo que Huilen tomaba a Alice de los hombros para que se parara.

Edward y Nahuel se acercaron a mí y vimos como Huilen guiaba a Alice para caminar, seguramente la llevarían a su dormitorio para que descansara. Nahuel me miraba con una sonrisa y Edward no le quitaba los ojos a Alice aun asombrado.

-Bella – sentir la voz suave de Alice de nuevo me trajo una gran sensación de paz.

-Si Ali – conteste sonriéndole.

-¿Vuelves mañana? – pregunto en apenas un susurro.

-Por supuesto – dije y solo asintió, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Mire a Edward y Nahuel, los dos sonreían mirando a Alice, yo me sentía con más ánimos, más cómoda con el hecho de haber venido e insistido en verla, después de todo habida resultado más que bien.

-Esto ha resultado muy satisfactorio – dijo Nahuel sonriéndole a Edward -, creo que fue muy buena la decisión de traerla y ayudara mucho que siga viniendo – Edward asintió sonriéndole y luego me miro serio.

-Te agradecería mucho si pudieras seguir viniendo, no sé cuáles eran tus planes pero ayudaría mucho a Alice – dijo de manera formal sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Voy a estar hasta el fin de semana me gustaría venir todos los días si no hay problema con eso – dije de manera tímida.

-Ninguno, al contrario sería muy bueno – aseguro Nahuel y Edward solo asintió dándole la razón.

-Tengo que irme – Edward le tendió la mano a Nahuel -, mañana estaré volviendo pero no sé bien a qué hora espero poder verla – siguió.

-Sabes que no hay problema gozas de la cortesía de médicos – contesto Nahuel estrechando su mano.

-Me pidieron que te lleve, para mamá fue un día un poco duro y Carlisle se la lleva para que descansara – dijo mirando y solo asentí.

-Bella fue un placer conocerte y te esperamos mañana – estreche su mano a manera de despedida.

Edward comenzó a caminar rápidamente y lo seguí en silencio, estoy segura que el día que lo vi marcharse de la casa de Esme no tenía este auto, lo único que sabía es que era un Audi porque reconocí los círculos del logo, era negro y parecia nuevo. Me abrió la puerta sin decir nada y la mantuvo así hasta que entre y la cerro una vez estuve acomodada, por lo menos mantenía esos modales tan caballerosos de antes.

-¿Dónde estás hospedada? – el tono de voz duro y seco volvió haciéndome suspirar resignada.

-En La Jolla Inn – mi voz sonó tímida y cautelosa.

-No lo ubico – rebusque en mi bolso y encontré la tarjeta del hotel con la dirección.

-Esta 1110 Prospect St – asintió como reconociendo la dirección y arranco.

-El cinturón – fue lo último que me dijo.

Durante todo el viaje fuimos en silencio, yo no me animaba a empezar una conversación y él simplemente parecia haber olvidado que estaba a su lado. Cuando se paró frente al hotel tampoco dijo nada, solo se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta.

-El horario de visita es de 17:30 a 18:30 tienes que ser puntual, solo hoy tuvimos permiso especial, no puedo estar pidiendo siempre excepciones – otra vez el Edward duro y distante, el mismo dolor me invadía una y otra vez.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – solo asintió.

-¿Cuándo cambio? – Edward suspiro profundo y cerró la puerta del auto.

-Hace casi tres años, cuando estábamos en New York, empezó a recaer de a poco hasta que finalmente quedo así como la viste ahora, tuvimos que internarla allá, luego cuando me mude la trajimos para acá y ha estado en esa casa desde que llegamos – dijo a grandes rasgos.

-¿Nunca supieron porque llego a ese estado? – otro suspiro profundo, apoyo su espalda en el auto, era como una postura de derrota y cansancio.

-Nunca hablo de algo que pudiera pasarle para llegar a ese estado, estábamos lo más bien, estudiando, llevaba más que bien su curso de la universidad, tenía amigas…. Esta feliz y de pronto un día… - se quedó callado y cerró los ojos, se notaba estaba agotado. Tenía ganas de tocarlo, acariciar su rostro y abrazarlo en señal de apoyo pero no me anime.

-Espero poder ayudar – murmure.

-Debo irme, tengo trabajo – dijo y sin decir más se subió a su auto marchándose a toda prisa.

El resto de la semana me concentre en Alice, todos los días iba a los horarios de visita a la mañana y a la tarde, la rutina se fue creando y era siempre igual. A la mañana antes de irme Alice me preguntaba _"¿Vuelves?"_ y yo respondía _"Por la tarde Ali"_, y a la tarde de nuevo _"Bella ¿Vuelves mañana?"_, mi respuesta _"Por supuesto Ali"_. Pero hoy era viernes y la interacción cambiaria, había hablado con Renée y me ira a Phoenix a pasar unos días con ella y volver a Forks, ya no me podía quedar más, tenía que conseguir un trabajo y empezar a encargarme de mi vida.

-Bella ¿Vuelves mañana? – pregunto Alice como de costumbre.

-No puedo Ali, mañana me voy a ver a Renée y tengo que volver a Forks, vendré a visitarte más adelante – pude ver como se aguaron sus ojos pero no lloro ni dijo nada más.

Huilen la ayudo a levantarse para llevarla a su habitación – No me olvides Bella – mire a Alice sorprendida, me acerque rápido a ella y la abrace con fuerza.

-Sé que no te llame más, pero nunca me olvide de ti, eres mi mejor amiga y nunca te olvidare, vendré a verte en cuanto pueda, ha pasado el tiempo y tengo que trabajar sino Charlie me va a matar y definitivamente te quedaras sin amiga, aunque puede y venga acosarte en forma fantasmal – sonreí y para mi satisfacción Alice me sonrió por primera vez desde que vine a visitarla.

-Vamos Alice – murmuro Huilen y me guiño un ojo sonriendo. Esa pequeña sonrisa era un gran avance también y me sentía satisfecha.

Carlisle volvió a Forks el mismo día que yo me fui a Phoenix, él también debía volver a su trabajo y ocuparse de su hospital. El viaje a Phoenix se me hizo eterno y además sentía algo de desasosiego por dejar a Alice ahora que estaba saliendo de ese estado que la había encontrado cuando llegue, pero mis ahorros ya eran prácticamente nulos y era hora de encargarme de otros asuntos.

-¡Bella! – Vi a Renée de lejos hacerme señas desesperadas y sonreí con alegría genuina - ¡Por fin viniste! ¡Qué alegría hija! – la escuche sollozar y la abrace con fuerza.

-¡Mamá! Te extrañe, me has hecho mucha falta – seguimos abrazadas por unos minutos y finalmente nos separamos.

-Vamos a casa, tengo el auto afuera… estoy tan emocionada de tenerte aquí… Phil vendrá por la tarde a conocerte porque ahora está trabajando, además prefirió dejarnos un tiempo solas para ponernos al día y conversar tranquilas – dijo todo de manera apresurada y alegre lo que ayudo mucho a mi corazón acongojado.

-Me alegro de tener un tiempo juntas y solas tengo mucho que contarte – asegure, me abrazo por los hombros y terminamos de subir mis dos maletas al carrito para ir al auto.

Estuve durante todo el día contándole todo, por fin podía sacar de mi pecho todo lo sucedido, como me había tratado Edward, su amenaza, como encontré a Alice, lo bien que iban avanzando las cosas entre Esme y Carlisle, como me había largado a llorar por el trato de Edward y la angustia al saber que ya no tenía esperanzas de que entre nosotros llegara a haber una simple amistada… y llore… llore durante horas abrazada a Renée sintiéndome un poco en casa, segura y querida.

-Bella – sentía las caricias suaves en mi pelo y suspire profundo -… hija, es hora la cena… despierta cariño… - beso mi mejilla y sonreí.

-¿La cena? ¿Cuánto dormí? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Como tres horas, realmente estabas cansada, el llanto agota – dijo sonriéndome y sonreí en respuesta.

-Me lavo la cara y bajo – asintió - ¿Phil ya llego? – pregunte y Renée sonrió mucho, se notaba estaba perdida por él.

-Está esperándonos abajo – dijo y asentí.

Rápidamente lave mi cara y cepille mi pelo que parecia un almiar, no tenía mucha solución por lo que lo ate en una coleta alta, acomode rápido mi ropa y baje para realizar mi inspección al famoso Phil.

-Bella es un placer conocerte al fin, Renée no para de hablar de ti – dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti Phil, es un gusto – conteste sonriendo. Hasta ahora parecia muy simpático y miraba a Renée con adoración, no pude evitar recordar cuando Edward me miraba algo parecido a mí, extrañaba sus ojos y esa expresión de amor en ellos.

-Nos sentemos a cenar mientras conversamos – dijo Renée y asentimos.

-¿Has aprendido a cocinar? – pregunte en tono de burla y Renée negó enfáticamente.

-Para nada esto es gracias a un gran restaurante que tenemos a unas dos cuadras – era un lomo al strogonoff con champiñones.

-La alta cocina no es para Renée – agrego Phil riendo -, ni tampoco la improvisación – aseguro y reí.

-Ya te estuvo torturando con sus experimentos – asegure y asintió -. Renée ya tendrías que haber aprendido que no eres buena para inventar – Renée rodo los ojos divertida.

-Lo sé, pero no está mal seguir intentando… nunca darse por vencida – aseguro y sé que esa era su filosofía.


	21. Capítulo 20: Comenzando de nuevo

_**Capítulo 20: Comenzando de nuevo.**_

_(Bella POV)_

-Bella hemos hablando de esto toda la semana – protesto Renée, ya había pasado una semana desde que llegue y era hora de volver a Forks.

-Renée no tengo otra alternativa, sé que Charlie no está solo ahora, pero no quedamos muy bien cuando me fui y tengo que arreglar las cosas con él – asegure una vez más -. Iré a Forks hablare con Charlie y conseguiré un trabajo para empezar a hacerme cargo de mi misma – Renée resoplo molesta.

-Aquí también lo puedes hacer – insistió una vez más.

-No, es allá… además estaré cerca de Carlisle y podre enterarme como está avanzando Alice de primera mano y no por llamadas telefónicas, de esa manera estaré más cerca de ella hasta que pueda viajar a verla – Renée me miro con suspicacia.

-¿No has pensado que hay una tercera posibilidad? – la mire interesada.

-¿Qué tercera posibilidad? – pregunte.

-Que vivas en California – dijo con toda naturalidad como si fuera algo obvio y me quede helada.

-No había pensado en eso – me sonrió con ternura.

-Es una ciudad grande tendrás muchas más posibilidades que en Forks, estarás cerca de Alice y ya sabemos quién más…

-Edward no entra en la ecuación, solo me interesa Alice – asegure y me miro con picardía.

-Seguro… como digas…. Solo piénsalo – negué con la cabeza.

-Tendría que juntar dinero primero, ya casi no tengo ahorros y no creo que me alcance para alquilar algo, podría considerarlo para un tiempo después de este trabajando en Forks y consiga ahorrar – la sonrisa de Renée se amplió y la mire sorprendida.

-Esas son solo excusas y lo sabes bien – dijo y salió de la habitación sin dejarme agregar nada.

Irme a vivir a California era una posibilidad que no se me ocurrió en ningún momento pero sorprendentemente me gusto y mucho la idea, una ciudad grande, millones de posibilidades y quien sabe, a lo mejor conocía a alguien más que llenara este agujero que se había formado en mi pecho. No lo sé, pero era una posibilidad que iba a pensar seriamente y a conciencia. Me imagine en esa gran ciudad, caminando por sus calles, construyendo una rutina, trabajando de no sé qué, pero valiéndome por mi misma en ese gran espacio y lo creí posible, muy posible y eso me hizo sonreír.

"_El bosque… verde y oscuridad… frio… las ramas cortando mi piel… mis latidos acelerados… dolor… angustia… soledad… miedo… sangre… _

_-Principessa…_

_-Edward…_

_-Te amo principessa… ven a mi…_

_-Edward…_

_Caer… el pantano… la sombra… la oscuridad cubriéndome… esa sonrisa maligna… ojos verdes diabólicos… miedo… desesperación… ahogo… llanto… rendición… nada…."_

-Maldita sea – murmure entre lágrimas ahogadas, no quería despertar a Renée.

Eran las tres de la mañana, había pensado que estando tan lejos de él no tendría esa pesadilla, pero comprobaba que me perseguiría donde fuera y sin contemplaciones. No iba a volver a dormir porque sabía que volvería a tenerla así que decidí bajar a la cocina y prepararme una leche tibia.

Con mi vaso de leche en mano y bebiendo pequeños sorbos fui hasta la computadora de Renée, tecle el usuario y contraseña para entrar en mi cuenta bancaria, estaba considerando seriamente mudarme a California… "2.847 dólares", pensé mirando la pantalla, era todo lo que me quedaba y una vez gastado quedaría oficialmente en bancarrota. Incluso si gastaba en un pasaje para Forks para luego volver a California no sería suficiente para pagar un cuarto hasta que consiga trabajo. Me acerque a un gran ventanal del living y me dedique a mirar el amanecer, pensando en que realmente me hubiera gustado estar cerca de ellos, para que engañarme, estaría también cerca de Edward aunque me odiara y aunque se firmemente que nunca amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él, debía intentar darme una oportunidad con alguien más, después de todo existía la posibilidad que no me perdonara o que me perdonara pero no hasta el punto de estar conmigo de nuevo y si bien cause mucho daño tenía derecho a tener aunque sea un simulacro de felicidad.

-Bella ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – mire el reloj y eran las seis de la mañana.

-1.547 – conteste con tristeza y me volví a sentar frente a la computadora.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto apoyándose en el borde del escritorio.

-El saldo de mi cuenta en el banco, incluso si quisiera quedarme en California no es suficiente – cerré los ojos, necesitaba un cigarrillo urgente pero no iba a fumar delante de Renée -. Tendría que ir a Forks a buscar mis cosas luego viajar de nuevo a California y es mucho gasto en pasaje, apenas me alcanza para uno y quedaría con el dinero justo en Forks – proteste.

-¿En verdad quieres irte a California? – pregunto Renée con seriedad.

-Sí, lo pensé y pensé toda la noche, es como dices, tengo más oportunidades que en Forks – me encogí de hombros.

-Muévete – dijo con ansiedad y me empujo para que saliera de la silla.

Reí cuando la vi protestar por intentar un montón de veces ingresar donde quería, realmente Renée y la tecnología no se llevaban. Resoplo molesta por la demora hasta que al final sonrió y mucho.

-5.000 dólares te ayudaran – aseguro.

-¡No Renée! ¡No hay forma que acepte ese dinero! – ok los ahorros de Renée eran muchos tenía un total de 48.359 dólares en su cuenta y me sorprendió, aunque seguro era el resultado del divorcio recordé con tristeza.

-Tengo mucho y no lo utilizo – dijo sonriendo -, si quieres puede ser más – negué con la cabeza y se puso seria.

-¡No! ¡Yo derroche todo mi dinero en un viaje sin sentido!... ¡Perdí más de lo que gane y no voy a derrochar el tuyo sin la seguridad que algo bueno sacare de esto! – caminaba de un lado al otro retorciendo mis manos con nerviosismo, realmente necesito un cigarrillo.

-Bella cariño quiero dártelos, si quieres puede ser un préstamo y me lo devuelves en cuanto puedas – siguió y negué nuevamente.

Corrí hasta mi habitación, revolví mi bolso encontrando la etiqueta y salí al jardín, temblando por los nervios, prendí el cigarrillo y aspire profundo llenándome de su sabor. _"¡Dios, que buena sensación!",_ pensé con los ojos cerrados.

No podía aceptar el dinero de mamá, había despilfarrado el mío sin dudas y al volver el viaje me supo amargo y sin sentido, podría haber hecho tantas otras cosas, cosas que me ayudarían ahora y no me sentiría tan perdida e inútil sin saber para dónde ir, que hacer o que pensar. Volver a Forks me sabia a que no era lo correcto en este momento, allá no eran muchas mis opciones, en realidad eran limitadas y la verdad si solo iba a ser camarera o cajera o dependienta en una tienda lo podía hacer tanto en Forks como en California, la ventaja de esta última era que podría ayudar a Alice, visitarla todos los días y de apoco seguro salía adelante y por lo menos eso parecia ser una oportunidad distinta para mí.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas? – pregunto Renée sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Un par de años – dije -, no lo hago todo el tiempo, fumo más bien poco – dije y solo me miro.

-Acepta Bella, California es tu destino ahora – volví a cerrar los ojos.

-No podría perdonarme si algo te pasara y necesitaras ese dinero, lo estarías malgastando en mi… no puedo… - concluí.

-Bella, si pasa algo pasara, pero ahora hace más de tres años que lo tengo y nunca me hizo falta, así que tómalo como un préstamo cuando consigas trabajo me lo devuelves de a poco – abrí los ojos y la mire -. Acepta y ve a California, ni siquiera es necesario que vuelvas a Forks por tus cosas, puedes hacer que Charlie te las envié para no gastar en pasaje – inhale de nuevo mi cigarrillo y le sonreí.

-Déjame pensarlo… - respire profundo -, debería llamar a Charlie – asintió.

-Piénsalo cariño – beso me pelo -, voy a preparar el desayuno y después vemos que hacer – dijo y solo asentí.

Después del segundo cigarrillo Renée insistió que fuera a desayunar así que entre en la casa, antes de tomar una decisión necesita hablar con Charlie, explicarle las posibilidades y ver si me daba su opinión.

….

-Bella hija al fin llamas – dijo Charlie con voz tranquila.

-Hola Charlie, perdón por desaparecer – lo escuche suspirar profundo.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? La casa está muy sola – dijo y sonreí, eso para Charlie es el equivalente a decir que me extraña.

-¿Tienes tiempo para que hablemos un rato? – pregunte con timidez.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña? – aún seguía tranquilo.

-Charlie… yo estaba pensando… Forks… allá no hay mucho para mi…. – tartamudeaba como tonta, pero es que estaba nerviosa por su reacción – sabes que no son muchas las posibilidades…

-Lo sé Bella, pero es hora de madurar y hacerte responsable – me corto y respire profundo.

-Charlie… pensé que podía tener más chances en otro lado… – dije con duda.

-¿Piensas quedarte en Phoenix con tu madre? – no sonó molesto y era bueno.

-En realidad… pensé que lo mejor… que más oportunidades tenía en un lugar más grande…

-Dime que estás pensando Bella – me apuro, a Charlie no le gustaban los rodeos.

-Pensaba quedarme en California – largue sin dar más vueltas y cerré los ojos encogiéndome como protegiéndome de su reacción.

-¿Estas segura? Estarías sola, no tienes donde vivir y seria empezar desde cero – lo sabía y seguro no sería fácil.

-Solo estoy pensando en donde tengo más oportunidades de crecer – dije ahora sin dudas.

-Lo se mi niña… lo se… solo pensé que te iba a tener más tiempo conmigo… - eso retorció mi corazón pero de ternura, eran muy pocas las veces que Charlie dejaba salir sus sentimientos -, te mereces mucho más de lo que este pueblo te puede ofrecer… yo lo se… - sonreí.

-¿Entonces lo apruebas? ¿Estás de acuerdo? – pregunte con más entusiasmo.

-Todo lo que sea bueno para ti es lo mejor para mí, tienes todo mi apoyo… seguramente será una buena oportunidad para que te visite y salga de Forks para conocer – estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

-No te parece una locura – asegure.

-De las mayores locuras suelen salir los mejores resultados… a veces los peores… pero estoy seguro que en tu caso serán los mejores… - dijo haciéndome sonreír más.

-¡Gracias papá! – exclame entusiasmada y de corazón.

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente para instalarte hasta que encuentres trabajo? – rodé mis ojos, no iba a aceptar dinero de mis dos padres.

-Lo tengo no te preocupes por eso – confirme.

-Sabes que si necesitas estoy para ayudarte – dijo y rodé mis ojos.

-Lo sé, no hace falta decirlo papá – acorde con seriedad.

-¿Vienes a casa unos días? – suspire profundo.

-No papá, vuelvo directo a California, tengo que cuidar el poco dinero que tengo – era lo mejor, seguro después lo podría visitar.

-Está bien mi niña, creo que tienes razón – sonreí.

-Una vez este instalada te llamare para pedirte que me envíes el resto de mis cosas – sobre todo mis libros, laptop y algo más de ropa.

-De acuerdo.

Bueno con eso estaba todo dicho, ahora solo me quedaba aceptar la ayuda de Renée muy a mi pesar, buscar un lugar donde quedarme, conseguir el pasaje e irme a mi nuevo destino.

-Renée – mamá estaba en su invernadero cuidando sus plantas.

-Si cariño ¿Ya hablaste con Charlie? – Asentí - ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? – sonreí.

-Bueno sorprendentemente está de acuerdo que es mejor me quede en California que en Forks – dije y me miro sorprendida.

-Charlie nunca deja de sorprenderme – asentí totalmente de acuerdo.

-Estamos iguales… mmm… estuve pensando… - me miro seria, se cruzó de brazos y espero - ¡solo será un préstamo!... ¡lo devolveré apenas consiga trabajo!...

-Ósea que aceptas el dinero – asentí -. ¡Perfecto! Vamos a hacer la transferencia por internet – asentí.

Tres días después tenía reservada una habitación en un motel bastante barato por un mes, Renée no está muy de acuerdo con eso pero era lo que se podía, estaba bastante cerca de la clínica de Alice y había procurado tener cerca las estaciones para poder movilizarme en bus o caminando. Prepare mis cosas y luego de despedirme de Renée y asegurarle que la llamaría seguido y que si necesitaba más dinero le pediría pude subir a mi avión.

Había conseguido una habitación en el Motel 6, no era un gran lugar, pero tampoco tan malo y era uno de los más baratos para poder alquilarlo por un mes, solo rogaba que pudiera conseguir un trabajo en ese tiempo. Había decidido llamar a Esme una vez estuviera instalada para avisarle que estaría en California y que podríamos visitar a Alice todos los días.

-Al Motel 6 en 5592 Clairemont Mesa Boulevard – dije al taxista una vez subí mis maletas al auto – estaba realmente nerviosa.

Todo esto era muy nuevo para mí, un gran cambio en una ciudad en la que prácticamente estaría sola y si bien había viajado por todo el mundo sola, no era lo mismo porque acá me asentaría y tendría que hacer una vida que había estado por mucho tiempo sin necesidad de grandes decisiones y lugar fijo. El motel era el típico que se ven en algunas películas, era un edificio de dos pisos, a lo largo del estacionamiento, todo en color crudo con algunos detalles en azul y blanco, algunos árboles y arbustos adornando el frente. La recepción era más que sencilla blanca de con el mueble de madera clara detrás una chica morena con rulos y ojos prácticamente negros me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, tengo una reservación para Isabella Swan – dije y asintió.

-Buenas tardes, soy Mary… - abrió un libro y chequeo la reservación -… por un mes… - dijo mirándome y asentí - …tu habitación es la 10 es la primera subiendo las escaleras… ya habías hecho un deposito – asentí nuevamente.

-¿Puedo dejar esta otra maleta mientras subo una? – Mary se asomó por detrás del mostrador y sonrió.

-Te ayudo – dijo sonriéndome y acercándose.

-No es necesario, puede venir alguien – dije y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, cierro con llave y subimos todo de una sola vez – le sonreí en respuesta -. ¿Vienes de visita? – pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta de la recepción con llave.

-Vengo a instalarme – conteste.

-Una nueva habitante para la gran ciudad – asentí -. Estoy segura que te va a ir muy bien acá, hay muchas oportunidades para hacer de todo – en cierta forma me recordaba a la antigua Alice, risueña, alegre, simpática y positiva… habladora -. ¿Tienes novio? ¿También viene o ya está acá? – pregunto acelerada.

-No tengo novio, vine sola… en realidad conozco algunas personas, mi mejor amiga esta acá – dije sonriendo.

-Eso es mucho mejor, no es tan bueno estar del todo sola – estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Siempre viviste aquí? – mi habitación estaba prácticamente al lado de las escaleras, ella venía con las llaves en la mano y abrió la puerta dejándome entrar primero.

-Hace unos diez años me mude con mi pareja para probar en un lugar nuevo, a los pocos meses nos separamos y yo me quede, me gusta acá – resumió -. Bien Isabella…

-Bella, solo Bella – dijo y asintió sonriendo.

-Bien… solo Bella… - reí bajo -, esta es tu habitación, no es un paraíso pero es una de las mejores – dijo.

-¿Algo que deba saber por la zona? – pregunte.

-Trata de no salir muy tarde sola, pero dentro de todo es seguro no tendrás problemas – asentí -, abajo hay una máquina expendedora de gaseosas y algunas galletas y golosinas… bajas las escaleras y sigue derecho en la galería esta todo… tienes señal de wifi y cable… por lo menos no es tan aburrido estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes… cada tres días hacemos limpieza y cambiamos toallas y sabanas… nunca habíamos alquilado por tanto tiempo… generalmente son 7 días… – asentí sonriendo, Renée puede ser muy convincente -. Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas – me entrego las llaves y salió.

Tranque la puerta con llave y cadena, abrí la ventana para que se aireara el ambiente y mire alrededor, creo que he estado en lugares peores. Las paredes eran blancas, una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor de colores chillones en azul fuerte la cubrían, a un costado un mesa de luz con velador, frente a la cama un escritorio con una silla y sobre este un televisor, al costado del escritorio estaba el ante baño con el lavabo, con un pequeño perchero y al costado el baño con una bañera incluida, un espacio muy chico. Deje las maletas a un costado y me dispuse a llamar a Renée y Charlie para confirmarles que ya estaba instalada. Charlie quedo en enviarme mis cosas lo antes posible y luego de eso, me fui a casa de Esme, prefería hablar con ella en persona para saber cómo estaba Alice. Según las indicaciones de Mary debía hacer una combinación de dos buses para llegar, pero me dio todo indicado en un papel.

-¡Bella cariño! – exclamo Esme apenas abrió la puerta y me abrazo con fuerza -. No pensé que iba a verte tan pronto, te hacía en Forks – le sonreí y me hizo seña que entrara a la casa.

-Estuve unos días con Renée en Phoenix, le debía una visita, llegue hoy de allá – nos sentamos en los sillones de la casa.

-Es tan bueno verte – dijo con melancolía -. Tengo mucho que contarte y ponerte al día – siguió.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Carlisle? – pregunte y sonrió como si fuera una quinceañera.

-Estoy mucho mejor, te lo aseguro – y se notaba -. Carlisle tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital de Forks, quedo en que vendría todos los meses en lo posible una semana para quedarse acá hasta que descubriera una forma de poder quedarse y por el momento eso es muy bueno… hemos estado mucho tiempo separados – asentí entusiasmada, realmente se amaban, nunca hubiera pensado sería tan fácil reunirlos.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro que las cosas estén mejorando – dije de corazón, por lo menos para algunos -. ¿Cómo esta Alice? – sus ojos brillaron.

-Ayer me dijo mamá – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –… creo que en ese momento recupere mi corazón… - unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas -… después de que te fuiste pregunto por Edward… con él ha hablado un poco… han mantenido una conversación corta pero lo hace… a mí solo me escuchaba… ayer simplemente me pregunto "¿Mamá vuelves mañana?"… - más lagrimas caían, me alegre mucho de saber que hablaba con Edward -… eso solo y tuve la misma sensación de felicidad cuando de bebé hablo por primera vez… - me acerque rápido a ella cuando empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y así estuvimos varios minutos sin volver a hablar.

-Vas a ver que dentro de poco vuelve a ser la Alice de antes – dije aun abrazándola.

-Creo que tienes razón – dijo alejándose y sonriendo -. Ahora dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – pregunto y respire profundo.

-Me vengo a vivir a California – me miro con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto aun sorprendida.

-Muy segura, tengo más posibilidades de trabajo y de hacer otras cosas que en Forks y realmente quiero estar cerca de Alice para ayudarla – dije y me acaricio el rostro maternalmente.

-No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte que hagas esto por ella – era por las dos, no solo por Alice.

-Esto es por mí también, es lo que quiero – asintió como entendiendo lo que decía.

-Entonces calculo que mañana la iras a visitar – aseguro -. Le ha preguntado a Edward mucho por ti – eso me ponía muy bien, por lo menos a Alice parecia gustarle tenerme cerca.

-Por lo menos a ella la hace feliz que esté cerca – murmure en voz baja, no era mi intención que Esme escuchara.

-Edward esta con muchas cosas sobre sus hombros… hay tanto que no sabes… pero tampoco estoy en libertad de decírtelas – siguió dejándome totalmente intrigada.

-Tengo que irme Esme, mañana salgo a buscar trabajo y me tengo que levantar temprano – asintió.

-¿Tienes lugar donde quedarte? No te había preguntado – tenía un cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso – confirme -, mañana nos vemos en donde Alice, estoy ansiosa por verla de nuevo – y era totalmente cierto.

Luego de despedirme de Esme tome los dos buses que me llevaban de nuevo a mi hotel. Frente al hotel había un como un pequeño centro con muchos restaurantes, pase por Sipz Vegetarian Restaurants y compre una ensalada de pollo con un jugo de naranja natural, compre el periódico para revisar los empleos para buscar mañana. Una vez en mi habitación encendí el televisor y me dispuse a cenar mientras me distraía un poco antes de revisar los anuncios de empleos.

"_El frio otra vez… la sombra detrás de mí… Edward… el dolor de los cortes… correr… mi corazón palpitando rápido por el miedo… Los ojos verdes siniestros… la risa diabólica en su rostro de ángel… su voz de terciopelo llevándome a la trampa…_

_-Adiós Bella…"_

Una vez más me despierto entre medio de sollozos, con la respiración agitada y el miedo calando mi piel. Mire el reloj y solo eran las dos de la mañana, no volvería a dormir, no podría porque la pesadilla volvería y no quería tenerla otra vez. El televisor había quedado prendido y comencé a pasar los canales.

-"Aro Volturis è il primo sospettato per l'appropriazione indebita…" – rezaba el título de la noticia en la pantalla, lamentablemente era un canal en italiano por lo que únicamente pude reconocer el nombre en el título.

Tome el periódico y fui a los anuncios clasificados para ver los empleos disponibles, no podía ponerme muy selectiva ya que mi experiencia era casi nula, así que señale varios de moza, algunos de recepcionista y me entre a duchar para poder tener tiempo de arreglar un poco mi pelo. Renée me había hecho comprar un traje más formal para cuando saliera a buscar trabajo, era un saco y pantalón de color azul oscuro con rayas con un camisa blanca de seda, tacos altos negros… todo muy elegante, era mejor dar una buena impresión desde el principio.

Busque trabajo durante toda la mañana, antes de volver a la habitación pase a retirar lo que Charlie me había enviado por encomienda rápida, busque algo de comer en los restaurantes del frente del hotel, esta vez fui a Aladdin Café a una cuadra del motel, compre una ensalada de pollo picada con lechuga, pepinos, tomates, aceitunas, queso, pistachos, zanahorias y aderezo griego, incluía el infaltable jugo de frutas naturales. Me instale en mi habitación, estaba muerta de sueño ya que solo había logrado dormir un tres horas hasta que tuve la pesadilla, almorcé rápido mi ensalada, saque mi laptop para tenerla desempacada, me puse mi piyama y me arrope en mi cama a dormir una siesta hasta que llegara la hora de ir a visitar a Alice.


	22. Capítulo 21: Solo un momento de perfecci

_**Capítulo 21: Solo un momento de perfección.**_

_(Bella POV)_

-¡Bella! – exclamo Alice cuando me vio llegar.

-Alice – la abrace con fuerza aunque ella no correspondió el abrazo, pero me sonrió levemente.

Pase la hora de visita contándole más sobre mi viaje, le conté también que había decidido vivir en California por lo que la vendría a ver todos los días, además de contarle sobre los días que estuve con Renée y contarle todo lo que se me ocurría.

La rutina se empezó a repetir día tras días, a la mañana salir a buscar trabajo, dormir por la siesta porque durante la noche no podía, por la tarde visitar a Alice y a la vuelta de la visita pasar el resto del tiempo en mi habitación, lo peor era la noche, no podía dormir por la pesadilla así que solo trataba de sobrevivir esas horas, tenía todo me horario de descanso alterado, pero por lo menos me podía mantener en pie.

Ya estaba por cumplir el mes en California y aun no tenía ninguna posibilidad de trabajo, esto me estaba preocupando y mucho, si esto seguía así no habría posibilidad de quedarme como quería y debería volver a Forks muy a mi pesar.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? – mire a Esme y apenas sonreí -, hoy has estado muy callada – acaricio mi cabello con ternura.

-No es nada… - me miro levantando una ceja, era obvio que no me creía -… de acuerdo… solo estoy algo preocupada porque no consigo trabajo y creo que tendré que volver a Forks – resumí en breve mis preocupaciones.

-Veras que algo sale pronto – dijo sonriendo -, no pierdas la esperanza, yo sé que aquí es donde tienes que estar y algo saldrá – le sonreí levemente.

-Esperemos que si… me tengo que ir –dije y sonrió -, nos vemos mañana de nuevo.

Esme se fue a hablar con el medico de Alice y yo partí ir a mi habitación del motel, en el camino fui pensando que realmente estaba cansada de estar en ese lugar, iba y venía tanto la gente que era agotador ver tanta gente nueva y estar en un lugar que constantemente tenia desconocidos y ruidos que realmente no me gustaba tener que escuchar, después de todo quien tiene ganas de escuchar a la gente tener buen sexo cuando apenas tengo uno cuentos recuerdos y todos son de Edward que era al que menos tenía ganas de recordar.

Las noches eran una tortura en ese lugar, entre que no podía dormir por la maldita pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez, y los revolcones que se pegaba la gente emitiendo gritos y jadeos era imposible estar. Definitivamente tenía que buscar otro lugar. Encendí la televisión y me tire en la cama, masajee un poco mis pies para calmar un poco el cansancio porque realmente me dolían de tanto caminar durante las mañanas buscando trabajo.

…..

Una semana después me quedaba solo un día en motel y no podía seguir pagándolo, era definitivo que volvía a Forks y hoy me tocaba decirle a Alice. Llegue al Printwood Center, el instituto donde estaba internada, Esme ya estaba sentada al lado de mi amiga.

-Mira quien llego – dije Esme, Alice se giró y me miro sonriendo para luego tenderme la mano.

-Bella – murmuro y le sonreí, bese su cabeza y me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? – me sonrió en respuesta.

Pasamos una vez más la hora conversando, en realidad lo hacíamos Esme y yo, le conté a Alice sobre mi búsqueda de trabajo y los lugares horribles en los que había estado y las entrevistas graciosas que había tenido.

-Alice desde mañana ya no vengo – dije y me miro alarmada -, ya no puedo quedarme, no he conseguido trabajo y no puedo seguir pagando el hotel – empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No te vayas – dije empezando a llorar.

-Lo siento, pero prometo que vendré a visitarte en cuento tengo algo de dinero y tiempo – asegure -. Ayer hable con Charlie y le avise que volvía, me dijo que un amigo tiene trabajo para mí en una tienda de ropa – le conté -, eso es bueno porque voy a poder ahorrar para venir a visitarte – más lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Alice y me estaba poniendo mal.

-Te necesito… por favor no te vayas – repitió entre sollozos.

-Bella quédate un tiempo más – pidió Esme. Esto era difícil, no era mi intención abandonarla ahora pero no tenía más remedio.

-Esme no puedo, mañana es mi último día en el motel y ya termine con mis ahorros – Esme también estaba afligida por la manera en que Alice estaba llorando.

-Por… favor… Bella… - volvió a repetir Alice entre más lágrimas.

-Te puedes quedar en mi casa – Esme dijo con ansiedad -. Tengo tres habitaciones y solo ocupo una, incluso hay una que esta independiente de la casa si lo prefieres así – siguió y negué con la cabeza.

-Esme no tengo idea de cuando conseguiré trabajo, no puedo quedarme y ser una carga para ti también – ahora resultaba que le iba a terminar debiendo algo a todos mis conocidos.

-Bella no serias una carga, estarías ayudando a Alice – insistió Esme -, en verdad, sé que Carlisle estaría encantado de que te quedaras conmigo, yo también estoy muy sola y nos podríamos hacer compañía hasta que Alice pueda vivir en casa – mire a Esme y luego a Alice, ya las dos estaban llorando y bastante.

-Por favor… - volvió a pedir Alice.

-De acuerdo, pero ya no lloren sino lloro también – dije en tono de burla para cambiar el ambiente y rieron un poco.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamo Esme entusiasmada y vino a abrazarme -. Muchas gracias Bella, te debo tanto – me dijo bajo al oído.

-Bella – me llamo Alice y tendió los brazos para que la abrazara, cosa que hice en el acto.

-Sigues siendo una chantajista – dije y me mostro una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Nos despedimos una vez más de Alice. Esme nuevamente fue a hablar con su médico y la espere en la entrada como me pidió.

-Quieres recoger tus cosas ahora o prefieres que lo hagamos mañana – pregunto mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba a la salida.

-Si te parece bien mañana a la siesta puedo ir a tu casa, antes de venir para acá – igualmente iba a tratar de conseguir trabajo cerca del hospital de Alice.

-Me parece perfecto, te estaré esperando con tu habitación lista – dijo sonriendo, parecia estar muy contenta con la situación y a decir verdad también a mí me gustaba la idea de estar con Esme.

A la mañana siguiente como lo hacía habitualmente salí a buscar trabajo, luego volví a la habitación al mediodía y después de avisarle a Mary que me iba termine de guardar mis cosas, subí todo a un taxi y me fui a la casa de Esme.

-¡Qué lindo estés aquí! – dijo Esme apenas abrió la puerta.

-Gracias Esme, de verdad, muchas gracias por recibirme – dije sonriéndole.

-Es un placer, voy a estar acompañada.

-Voy a terminar de entrar mis cosas – solo un cuantos viajes más y mi maletas estaban en la living de Esme.

-Ven te voy a mostrar la habitación – dijo.

La seguí cruzando el living y la cocina de la casa, salimos al jardín y justo al frente estaba la pequeña habitación, abrió la puerta e ingresamos a un pequeño dormitorio con una cama de doble plaza un cobertor en colores tostado y blanco, las paredes en color beige, dos meses de luz con las lámparas una a cada lado de la cama, una mesita chica a los pies de la cama y una silla al costado, al lado de la puerta una ventana con cortinas dobles en el mismo tono, un perchero sobre la pared, frente a la cama una pequeña televisor con su mueble y otra puerta que daba a un pequeño baño en colores marrones, una ducha de cristal chica, espejo bastante grande, arriba del lavabo y el inodoro.

-Sé que es chiquito pero tiene lo necesario – dijo como disculpándose.

-Está perfecto, no necesito más – trate de tranquilizarla -, es muy cómodo y esta hermoso decorado así que no te preocupes.

-Igual sabes que tienes toda la casa para movilizarte tranquila – asentí -. Bien, estas son las llaves de la casa para que puedas ir y venir a gusto… - tome las llaves sonriéndole – y estas son las de esta habitación para cuando quieras cerrarla – asentí nuevamente mientras las tomaba.

-En verdad Esme, muchas gracias por esto, no tenía intenciones de irme pero ya no me quedaba alternativa – acaricio mi rostro maternalmente.

-Gracias a ti por estar para Alice - me sonrió con ternura -, ahora te dejo para que te instales, solo tienes una hora y tenemos que salir al hospital…

Lleve todas mis cosas a la habitación, no tenía mucho tiempo y estaba cansada lo que había dormido poco a la noche, las pesadillas seguían y eran inevitables, solo esperaba tener la posibilidad de dormir bien esta noche aunque lo dudaba. Cuando volvimos de ver a Alice prepare la cena para Esme y para mí, ella protesto todo el tiempo porque no quería que lo hiciera pero después de tanta hospitalidad no podía hacer menos.

…..

Ya hacía una semana que estaba instalada en la casa de Esme, la verdad estaba muy cómoda y la pasábamos bien, cuando estaba en la casa después de buscar trabajo solíamos sentarnos a conversar en el jardín o bien bajábamos a la playa a caminar un poco.

Volvía de buscar trabajo durante toda la mañana como era habitual cuando entre me choque de lleno con Edward que iba saliendo de la casa.

-Perdón – dijo en tono seco.

-Seguro fue culpa mía, venia distraída – no dijo nada y me miraba serio -. Tengo cosas que hacer – dije esquivando su mirada demasiado penetrante, lo esquive ya que no se corrió.

-¿Estás cómoda acá? – pregunto con tono osco, no se para que se esfuerza en hablarme si realmente no quiere hacerlo, se notaba que le costaba ser amable conmigo.

-Sí, Esme es muy buena y la habitación es cómoda – dije apenas mirándolo.

-Alice ha avanzado mucho, debo reconocer que le hace muy bien tu compañía – dijo en un tono más amable.

-Supe que habla mucho contigo, a mí más bien me escucha – me miro sorprendido.

-¿No habla contigo? – pregunto aun con sorpresa.

-Muy poco, en realidad yo hablo por las dos – pude ver una pequeña mueca como queriendo contener una sonrisa.

-Estamos conversando bastante, hay días que solo es un monologo pero otros está muy dispuesta a hablar… es hermoso escuchar su voz de nuevo… - lo último lo dijo más bajo y con añoranza, se notaba que extrañaba a su hermana.

-Eso es bueno, quiere decir que la conexión que tenían antes sigue ahí – suspiro profundo.

-Tengo que irme – nuevamente volvió a la postura osca y se marchó sin decir más.

Me quede mirando su espalda hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, no vi a Esme en el living por lo que pase a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación, me di una ducha rápida y me senté en la cama a masajear mis pies un poco, aun me costaba andar todo el tiempo con los tacos tan altos, pero Renée seguía repitiéndome que era necesario.

-¡Bella! – Esme golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación, me había quedado dormida en una posición no muy cómoda y ahora me dolía el cuello.

Me levante lentamente – Me quede dormida – dije cuando abrí la puerta y me miraba sonriendo.

-Vamos a almorzar, ya está listo – asentí y la seguí hasta la mesa que ya estaba servida. Me miraba de reojo a cada rato, habíamos quedado en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? – notaba que me quería preguntar o decir algo pero dudaba.

-He notado que no duermes de noche, solo lo haces a la siesta – dijo con cautela.

-Tengo pesadillas y me despierto demasiado temprano, después no puedo dormir de nuevo – ahora tenía cara de preocupación.

-Tendrías que hablar con alguien de eso, no es bueno que hayas cambiando todos tus horarios por un mal sueño – parecia estarme regañando -, además fumas demasiado, te he visto algunas noches en el jardín – suspire profundo.

-Me calma – dije simplemente -, solo son pesadillas no creo haga falta que hable con nadie – descansaba lo suficiente, por lo menos eso sentía - ¿Este fin de semana viene Carlisle? – pregunte para cambiar el tema de la conversación, Esme sonrió ampliamente.

-Llega el domingo y se queda toda la semana – contesto con emoción y no pude evitar reír -. Le dije que no rentara habitación, que se quedara acá en el otro dormitorio libre, Edward no está muy de acuerdo con eso, pero es mi marido y lo quiero cerca – me parecia perfecto, me gustaría saber que paso entre ellos para que Edward no quiera verlo o lo ignore.

-Hoy me cruce con Edward – dije y sonrió.

-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, el viene todos los días por acá – era obvio y no voy a negar que esperaba que pasara lo antes posible, hacia demasiado que no lo veía ya que él dejo de ir a ver a Alice por la tarde y solo iba por la mañana -. Te trato bien ¿verdad? – sonreí, no había sido amoroso pero tampoco tan duro como al principio.

-Me trato bien – confirme -. Cruzamos unas cuantas palabras y fue amable.

-Eso le conviene, ya me encargue de retarlo como corresponde por cómo te trato la última vez, no me gustó nada y no le enseñe a comportarse así – sabía muy bien cual eran los regaños de Esme, muchas veces la vi regañarlos cual niños a los dos.

-Yo lavo – dije poniéndome de pie para empezar a levantar las cosas.

-Tu ve a descansar un rato, antes de que nos vayamos – dijo levantando también la vajilla usada -, tienes que estar lucida para la tarde y para buscar trabajo mañana ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – me encogí de hombros.

-Veremos si recibo alguna llamada mañana – dije y me sonrió -. Puedo lavar no estoy tan cansada – asegure mintiendo totalmente, necesita dormir y mucho.

-Ve a descansar, esta noche te toca a ti – dijo y asentí sin decir nada más.

Me acomode en mi cama luego de cerrar las cortinas de la ventana para que no entrara tanta claridad, tampoco quería dejarla a oscuras porque tendría pesadillas, así con algo de luz lograba evitarlas. Dormí profundamente hasta que sonó el despertador y anunciaba la hora de ir a ver a Alice.

-El día esta hermoso – dije en cierto momento cuando estábamos con Alice -. Salgamos afuera a caminar – el lugar tenía un jardín enorme y hermoso, lleno de flores y bancas donde nos podíamos sentar a disfrutar del sol.

-Es una buena idea, podemos caminar y tomar sol – agrego Esme.

-Ven – dije tendiéndole la mano a Alice, me miro durante unos segundos y se puso de pie mientras la tomaba -. Veras que te hace muy bien el sol, me hace falta ese calorcito y a ti también – dije mientras la guie hacia la puerta para que saliéramos.

-Bella me voy a hablar con Nahuel – dijo Esme y asentí.

-Cada vez que hago algo nuevo hablan con el médico – dijo Alice en voz baja quejándose, sonreí, esto era nuevo.

-Es que nos alegramos que estés mejorando – conteste y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Edward hace lo mismo, esta mañana cuando le pedí que me trajera ropa nueva fue directo a hablar con Nahuel – siguió quejándose mientras yo me reía bajo -. Ahora parece que hasta querer algo de ropa limpia y nueva es toda una novedad – la abrace por los hombros con fuerza.

Miro hacia el cielo cuando estuvimos al aire libre y respiro profundo, estaba disfrutando del aire y eso me gustó mucho, era otro avance al igual que la pequeña conversación que mantuvimos.

-Estuve pensando – dijo cortando el silencio -, algún día quiero contarte que paso – la mire sorprendida -, pero aun no estoy lista – sentencio.

-Sabes que cuando quieras hablar estoy para escucharte – dije y asintió.

-Mamá me aviso que papá viene el lunes, eso me pone contenta, tengo ganas de verlo porque lo extraño – hacia tanto no mantenía una conversación con Alice y me alegraba mucho escucharla.

-Él también te extraña y va a estar toda una semana – confirme y sonrió nuevamente.

-Va a ser una semana muy buena – dijo con ese tono que sabía usar cuando presentía que algo iba a pasar -, estoy segura que habrá muchos cambios y vas a tener mucha suerte en conseguir trabajo, te he estado soñando toda la semana – nos sentamos en una banca al sol.

-Eso me alegra más, me hace falta y voy a poder dormir más tranquila hoy – me miro nuevamente pero ahora como estudiándome para luego acariciar mi rostro.

-Las pesadillas van a seguir un tiempo más – dijo con firmeza y eso tiro mi ánimo un poco abajo, ojala se me fueran para siempre.

El domingo a la noche llego Carlisle, por lo que aproveche el lunes para no ir a ver a Alice y darle espacio con sus padre y de paso aprovechar para dormir un poco más yo, necesitaba urgente tener unas horas más de sueño para estar más descansada.

El martes luego de buscar trabajo llegue más que cansada, cuando entre en la casa se notaba vacía y sobre la mesa encontré la nota de Esme avisando que había salido con Carlisle a almorzar fuera y nos encontraríamos directamente en el hospital. Busque una fruta en la heladera la cual comí rápidamente, fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha, seque mi pelo y me acosté a dormir luego de correr las cortinas.

Esa caricia la conocía bien, tan suave, ese aroma tan embriagador, labios suaves y cálidos rozaban los míos sacándome un suspiro desde el fondo del pecho, era nostalgia, añoranza y esperanza. Un roce en mi mejilla envió una corriente eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo, quería moverme y aferrarme a su cuerpo pero tenía miedo de que desapareciera, necesitaba sentirlo más, necesitaba más de Edward. Me tomo por la nuca y el movimiento de sus labios contra los míos se hizo más insistente y profundo, correspondí el beso sin dudarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado como para rechazarlo. Me aferre de su cuello con fuerza, lentamente se empezó a subir sobre mi permitiéndome abrazarme a su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas mientras el beso se hizo más desesperado.

-Te deseo tanto – murmuro contra mis labios, abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos ojos verdes ahora negros e intensos.

-Edward – dije acariciando su rostro y volvió a besarme con fuerza buscando mi lengua con la suya en mi boca para acariciarla y saborearla.

Busque el borde del saco del traje y comencé a empujarlo para sacárselo, Edward notando mi intención me soltó y me ayudo a quitarlo tirándolo en algún lugar de la habitación. El tiro de su corbata para sacarla mientras me concentre en los botones de su camisa desprendiéndola lo más rápido posible. Se puso de pie y se terminó de sacar la camisa ya abierta, yo me senté en la cama y me saque la remera con la que dormía dejando mi torso desnudo lo que hizo que Edward respirara más agitado y sonriera un poco, su pantalón quedo en el piso unos minutos después al igual que el short que yo tenía puesto y me agite cuando bajo su bóxer rápido dejándome admirar y desear la gran erección que se alzaba de manera deliciosa aún más grande de lo que podía recordar. Estaba por sacarme mis braguitas cuando negó con la cabeza y sin decir más la tomo para deslizarla suavemente por mis piernas mirándome con un deseo abrazador y que lograba quemar mi piel. Apenas las dejo caer en el piso me arrodille en la cama abrazándolo con fuerza ciñéndome a su cuerpo para besarlo desesperadamente. Sus manos fueron a mis nalgas las cuales apretó exquisitamente y de apoco fuimos quedando acostados en la cama con todo su cuerpo encima del mío.

-No puedo ser suave – murmuro en mi oído para luego comenzar a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja lo que me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-No quiero que lo seas – murmuro y busque sus hombros para besarlos, siempre adore besar esa curvatura.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas, tomo por el muslo mi pierna derecha elevándola un poco, beso mi cuello bajando hasta la clavícula para luego subir lamiéndolo y dejándolo muy húmedo y mojado. Metió una mano entre nuestros sexos y guio sus dedos directo a mi entrada metiendo dos no muy profundo.

-Estas lista… empapada para mi… - murmuro contra la piel de mi cuello, saco su mano y tomo de nuevo mi pierna y posiciono la punta de su miembro en mi entrada – sujétate fuerte de mi – lo abrace con fuerza.

Fue una sola estocada con la cual adentro todo su pene en mi útero, ese solo movimiento hizo que todo mi cuerpo se balanceara para arriba con fuerza y me hizo gemir su nombre en un grito.

-De nuevo… más Edward… - fue un ruego, quería sentirlo de nuevo así, fuerte, duro, enorme y grueso como era él.

-Si preciosa… - jadeo en mi pecho, sus labios llegaron a uno de mis pezones y lo engullo en su boca tirándolo un poco para arriba lo que hizo que mi columna se arqueara y hundiera mi cabeza en la almohada.

Una embestida fuerte volvió a golpear mi sexo, tuve un leve dolor por la fuerza del golpe pero el placer que lo siguió fue tan arrollador que hizo que perdiera cualquier otra sensación que no fuera puro placer.

-Así lo quieres… - dijo con voz ronca y jadeante cuando volvió a embestir contra mí.

-Si… así… sigue… - pedí entre gemidos.

Sus manos empezaron a viajar por mi cuerpo amasando mis senos, jugando con mis pezones, acariciando mis nalgas y también mi rostro. Busque su boca en muchas oportunidades y me dedique a besarlo con desespero y entrega, buscando su lengua en su boca para enredarla con la mía. Su cuerpo se agitaba contra el mío y ondulaba en movimientos rítmicos y fuerte, una y otra vez entraba y salía de mi interior enviando oleadas de puro placer con dada embestida endemoniadamente fuerte y dura. Esa sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba se empezó a formar en mi vientre, primero como un cosquilleo, luego fue creciendo en un calor profundo y palpitante, ahora parecia una braza ardiente como encendiendo un volcán que empezaba a hervir con fuerza.

-¡Aaahhh, dios!... – gimió Edward y embistió nuevamente contra mi – Asiii… tan estrecha… - otra embestida fuerte y mi cuerpo tembló -… mas… dámelo todo… - embistió de nuevo.

-Edward… - gemí y choco nuevamente contra mi cuerpo -… mas… - rogué -… dame más… - una embestida brutal y clave mis uñas en su espalda.

Elevo su torso quemándome con sus ojos, se tomó de la cabecera de la cama mientras mis manos viajaban una y otra vez por su torso desnudo y transpirado, con ese aroma exquisito mezcla de su perfume y la excitación. Salió casi por completo de mi interior y ayudándose a tomar envión con la cabecera de la cama embistió con fuerza contra mí, mis paredes se ciñeron en torno a su miembro en mi interior y palpitaron de manera fuerte y acelerada, haciendo explotar el volcán en mi vientre.

-¡EDWARD! – grite con fuerza cuando el brutal orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo y me retorcí entera arqueando la columna y elevando mi pecho.

-¡BELLA! – fue el grito de Edward cuando dos embestidas más después logro llegar a su orgasmo saliendo de mi interior en el justo momento que su miembro respingo largando toda su leche sobre mi vientre.

Edward se desplomo a mi lado en la cama y tapo sus ojos con el brazo derecho, su pecho bajaba y subía acelerado con la respiración agitada y saliendo sonoramente por su garganta. Por mi parte cerré los ojos aun aferrada con fuerza a las sabanas, totalmente transpirada, agitada y respirando sonoramente.

Lo sentí removerse en la cama y abrí los ojos, estaba sentado en el borde con la cabeza entre sus manos, ahora venía lo peor, yo había hecho el amor y no me arrepentía pero estaba más que segura que él lo haría.

-Lo siento – dijo de pronto y contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir -, esto no tendría que haber pasado… no fue malo, pero no está bien… lo lamento – dijo y me quede en silencio.

Lo vi buscar su ropa y vestirse sin mirarme, me senté en la cama tapándome con las sabanas y me quede apoyada en el cabezal observándolo. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se quedó tomando el picaporte de la puerta pero no la abrió.

-Esto fue lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo… - respire profundo, por lo menos no había sido tan malo -, pero no debió pasar, lamento de verdad haberme descontrolado de esta manera, espero que no pienses que quise lastimarte… - me miro fríamente -, te aseguro que es lo que menos quiero, pero fue un error, mi error y no volverá a pasar – aseguro y salió de manera brusca del dormitorio golpeando con fuerza la puerta al cerrarla.

Solo espere unos minutos para dejar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de manera abrupta y desconsolada. Hubiera preferido mil veces que se fuera sin decirme una palabra a que se disculpara una y otra vez y terminara diciendo que era un error, porque para mí es lo mejor que me había pasado, hacia tanto que quería besarlo y sentirlo mío de nuevo. Dolía el rechazo y mucho.

….

Ese día cuando salí de visitar a Alice no me volví con Esme y Carlisle a la casa, les di la excusa que tenía que ir a ver un trabajo y camine sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba despejarme y evitar por unas horas más volver a esa habitación que lo único que haría sería recordarme ese momento en que todo fue perfecto.

-Solo un momento de perfección – murmure para mí misma mientras caminaba. Me llamo la atención un cartel en la vidriera del gimnasio por el cual pasaba -. "Se necesita empleada"- leí en voz alta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – mire a la recepcionista que me sonreía.

-Leí que necesitan empleada – dije señalando el cartel de la puerta.

-¿Tu nombre? – pregunto cortésmente.

-Isabella Swan – conteste rápido.

-Dame un segundo – dijo y asentí. Tomo un teléfono y llamo -. Emmett hay una señorita… Isabella… esta acá por el empleo… - me miro sonriendo y asintió, eso me transmitió un buen presentimiento – de acuerdo ahora la hago pasar – dijo -. Ven conmigo, el dueño te puede atender ahora – le sonreí con ganas.

Entramos en una oficina muy sencilla, solo había un escritorio, con una computadora último modelo, un sillón de dos plazas con una mesa pequeña en frente y una biblioteca con millones de carpetas y trofeos.

-Emmett – lo llamo y quede impresionada cuando por otra puerta apareció un joven realmente enorme, sus brazos eran gruesos y grandes, seguramente sería de la misma altura de Edward, una anchísima espalda, tenía una musculosa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y pantalón de jogging negro con una raya blanca a cada costado – Ella es Isabella – dijo presentándome, él sonrió ampliamente y se le formaron unos tiernos hoyuelos en la comisura de los labios, parecia un niño de cinco años.

-Soy Emmett Mc Carty – tendió su mano y la tome para saludarlo.

-Isabella Swan – conteste.

-Toma asiento – nos acomodamos y la recepcionista se fue.

-Vi el letrero afuera… necesitan empleada y realmente necesito un trabajo… lo que sea que necesites lo haría sin problemas, puedo aprender rápido y estoy disponible toda la mañana y la siesta…

-Dame tu curriculum así lo voy leyendo – dijo y agache la cabeza derrotada - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto y lo mire apenada.

-No tengo nada en este momento, la verdad salí de un instituto médico que esta por aquí cerca de visitar a una amiga y he pasado de casualidad no estaba buscando – dije de manera rápida y él me sonreía.

-No hay problema – dijo frenando mi verborragia.

-Te lo puedo traer mañana sin problema, igual no es que haya trabajado mucho, salí de viaje por varios años para conocer distintos lugares y no tengo referencias de trabajo, sé que es inusual y difícil pero te aseguro que soy confiable – seguí desesperada.

-Estaba bien Isabella… cálmate – pidió aun sonriendo -. Así que viajaste mucho y no tienes mucha experiencia trabajando – asentí -. ¿Puedes tener una bandeja en tu mano y anotar pedidos? – asentí con duda.

-Si, trabaje en algunos restaurantes chicos mientras viaje – dije tímidamente.

-Eso me basta – dijo y lo mire sorprendida y sonriendo.

-Pero acá no vi ningún bar – sonrió más.

-Tengo un pequeño restaurante, se llama Brick & Bell Café Restaurant, está bastante cerca de acá y allí es donde necesito empleada – aclaro -, no es muy grande es más bien chico con ambiente familiar, se abre temprano a las siete de la mañana para comenzar con los desayunos y cierra a las doce de la noche – asentí sonriendo.

-¿Necesitas empleada para la mañana? – pregunte rogando internamente que fuera así, ya que mi horario para visitar a Alice era por la tarde.

-De siete de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde – confirmo y sonreí plenamente.

Estuve hablando con Emmett mucho tiempo, decidió que lo mejor era llevarme hasta el lugar para que lo conociera así que nos fuimos a la dirección que sería mi nuevo lugar de trabajo: 5255 Balboa Avenue. Cuando llegamos me presento a su hermano Ryan McCarty con quien se rotaba para manejar el lugar. Me aseguro que por lo menos durante el primer mes estaría él para ayudarme, lo cual me vino más que bien ya que me ponía de muy buen ánimo. Arreglamos el tema del sueldo, una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí, Lisa me confirmo que el bus 27 era el que debía tomar y me dejaba a unos metros del local.

Esa misma noche llame a Renée y Charlie para confirmarles la buena nueva, al fin tenia trabajo. Esme y Carlisle insistieron en que saliéramos a cenar fuera para festejar y acepte solo porque este día se había convertido en el mejor en mucho tiempo.


	23. Capítulo 22: Deja de soñar

_**Capítulo 22: Deja de soñar.**_

_(Edward POV)_

Cuando vi a Bella nuevamente después de todos estos años supe sin dudas que la tranquilidad que medianamente había conseguido en mi vida se acababa y empezaba el tormento, el recordar el dolor de haberla perdido, de saber que no había significado mucho para ella, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como decía porque por más que le pedí que no se fuera me dejo y se marchó.

Durante estos años la había amado en silencio, aunque parecia que la había olvidado y enterrado su recuerdo en lo más profundo, el amor estaba ahí, intacto y profundo como siempre, nunca la había olvidado, mis sueños no me dejaban ya que apenas cerraba los ojos lo primero que veía eran sus ojos, su rostro, su boca, su sonrisa exquisita y su cuerpo glorioso. Esos sueños y otros más turbadores eran los que no me dejaban dormir, por suerte me había acostumbrado a funcionar solo con cuatro horas de sueño sin que me trajera problemas.

La noche de la gala sé que la había tratado muy mal, lo vi en sus ojos cuando me miro aterrada, estaba realmente fuera de mí, pero verla del brazo de mi padre había sacado a flotes celos enfermizos, aunque sabía que nunca habría nada entre ellos no pude evitar sentirlos porque Bella debía ser solo mía, aunque ya no había posibilidad. No podía ni siquiera soñar con estar de nuevo con ella, por un lado por el dolor y por otro por millones de cosas más que lo impedían.

Luego la veo con Alice, hacia años mi hermanita estaba internada sin reacciones, sin hablar ni mirarnos y Bella lo logra, no podía negar que eso era bueno y tampoco podía hacer que se alejara de ella, al principio estaba preocupado de cómo podía reaccionar Alice, ya que también le había dolido la partida de Bella y no quería que fuera a empeorar, por eso hable con Nahuel y le consulte si era bueno dejarla acercarse, no perdíamos nada y finalmente resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

…

-Hola Twin – dije besando la cabeza de Alice, me miro y sonrió.

-Hola twin – respondió aun sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – pregunte y rodo los ojos, había extrañado ver cada uno de esos gestos.

-¿Vas a correr a hablar con Nahuel apenas te diga algo? – protesto y reí con ganas, esta era más la Alice que conocía, mi hermanita.

-¿Si te juro que no lo hare me contestas la verdad? – me sonrió con picardía.

-Júralo – dijo.

-Juro que no le diré nada a Nahuel – quedo satisfecha.

-Me siento muchísimo mejor, tengo muchas ganas de hablar – siguió –. Tengo ganas de salir afuera – Huilen me había contado que había salido al jardín a pasear con Bella, era otro gran avance y una vez más me sentí agradecido con ella.

-Pues vamos al jardín – dije poniéndome de pie y ella me siguió.

-Nos sentemos acá – dijo señalando una banqueta -. Hoy llega papá – dijo y la mire serio.

-Lo sé, mamá me conto – confirme.

-Algún día tendrías que hablar con él para aclarar las cosas, necesitas perdonarlo – lo sabía, internamente sabía que tampoco había sido totalmente su culpa, después de todo yo también tome una decisión por el bienestar de la familia, aunque él me dio otra opción.

-Lo sé, pero aun no estoy listo, han sido muchas cosas – respire profundo y agache la cabeza, Alice acaricio mi pelo y sonreí de nuevo.

-También tendrías que hablar con Bella, sé que aun sientes algo por ella….

-Eso no Alice ¿para qué hablar? Ella eligió irse dejándome a mi enamorado y herido – dije enojado.

-Siempre supiste como eran las cosas – resople molesto.

-¡Lo sé! –exclame parándome y caminado de un lado al otro -, pero eso no quita que ella en el viaje a Londres me dio más esperanzas, me entrego más al igual que yo a ella y aun así no se quedó – insistí.

-Sé que te dolió, pero ella no está acá solo por mí, yo sé que ella aun siente lo de antes por ti – volví a sentarme al lado de Alice y tome sus manos.

-Ya todo está perdido Alice, sabes que no tengo alternativa, ya me vendí y no tengo escapatoria – dije y me miro con tristeza.

-No tienes por qué seguir con eso, puedes salir, puedes ser libre – insistió.

-Ya no, mi destino esta sellado y no hay nada que hacer – le di un beso en la cabeza -. Tengo que volver al hospital, el fin de semana es la fiesta y después de eso tengo que viajar a Francia para realizar una operación – me miro con más tristeza, esos ojitos doloridos que me sabia mostrar antes -, no te voy a ver por una semana pero voy a llamarte y más vale contestes el teléfono – asintió.

-Por ti lo hago – confirmo.

Volví al hospital, esta mañana antes de ver a Alice a las diez, tuve una operación de tres horas, ser bueno en mi especialidad tenía sus méritos, era solicitado para operaciones complejas desde todas partes del mundo, por lo menos en mi carrera había conseguido mi meta. Muy distinto era mi vida personal la cual era una total decepción. Cuando llegue al hospital subí a mi oficina, era el dueño del 30% del hospital, un 40 % le pertenecía a Aro Vulturis, mientras el restante 30% estaba distribuido entre varios accionista y en algún momento había soñado con hacerme de esos porcentaje, eso me dejaría libre del todo de ellos, pero no era posible, siempre se adelantaban a mis movimientos y después de eso me llegaba una nueva amenaza y reprimenda, lo cual me hizo desistir con el tiempo. Él tenía a todos controlados o amenazados de alguna manera, así que no estaban dispuestos a vender y acataban sus decisiones.

-Señor Cullen tengo un recado de su madre – dijo Leah apenas entre en la oficina.

-Dime – conteste secamente.

-Dice que no estará en toda la tarde en su casa, salía con el señor Carlisle por lo que no es necesario que vaya a almorzar como le había pedido.

-Bien, a las doce pide el almuerzo al restaurante de siempre, no me pases llamadas que tengo que revisar algunos contratos – dije asintió.

Cuando era niño mis padres me hicieron realizar el estudio de coeficiente intelectual, el resultado fue 160, según los médicos tenía una superdotación intelectual excepcional, algo que solo representa el 0,003% de la población (uno en treinta mil). Podría haberme saltado varios años de la preparatoria, pero mis padres no querían acelerar las cosas, además con el problema que había tenido al nacer tenían miedo de que si me presionaba mucho tuviera algún problema grave, también querían que viviera todas las experiencias que vivían los demás chicos de mi edad, eso sumado a que no tenía esa ansiedad de conocimiento que suelen tener otro de misma condición hizo que pudiera mantenerme tranquilo y crecer como los demás, aunque no quito que leyera muchos libros de medicina, administración y leyes. Cuando ingresa a la universidad y luego de varias situaciones necesite adormecer mi mente de alguna manera y lo logre con el estudio, así que sacando provecho a mis dotación especial estudie medicina y administración de forma paralela y me recibí de las dos carreras.

Así que aquí estoy, siendo dueño una parte de este hospital y ejerciendo como médico y a su vez administrándolo junto con mi equipo, por mi pasaban la mayoría de los contratos de cualquier tipo, aunque siempre debía estar de acuerdo con Aro y el resto de la junta.

Después de almorzar necesitaba salir del hospital, recién tenía programada una cirugía para mañana, tenía mucho que hacer pero mi cabeza era un remolino de sentimientos agitados y no podía concentrarme, lo único que necesitaba era despejarme. Maneje sin rumbo fijo, hasta que estacione frene a la casa de mamá, siempre llevaba la copia de la llave de su casa conmigo, muchas veces me encontrado refugiándome en su casa o yendo a descansar allí cuando estoy realmente agotado. Literalmente me desplome en el sillón del living y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás… tranquilidad y paz era todo lo que necesitaba, añoraba los días en lo que lo único que me preocupaba era aprobar el siguiente curso y salir con mis amigos a dar vueltas y divertirnos. Mire hacia todos lados y me levante mientras camine por la casa, había una nota en la mesa.

"_Bella, con Carlisle nos fuimos a comer afuera por lo que no almorzaremos juntos, vamos a pasear un rato nos encontramos en la clínica cuando vayas a ver a Alice…_

_Trata de descansar y come algo, no te quedes sin comer… no fumes_

_Esme"_

¿Bella fumaba? Antes no lo hacía, era algo no tan fácil de creer, pero seguramente había cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Se notaba por la nota que mamá estaba preocupada por ella, también que estaba muy cómoda con el regreso de Carlisle, al principio me molesto, pero ellos tenían derecho a ser felices, tratar de estar juntos de nuevo porque nunca dejaron de amarse y todo ese alejamiento fue por todo lo que paso conmigo en mayor parte. No estaba pensando mucho en lo que hacía, sabía que Bella se estaba quedando en casa de mamá y que estaba en la habitación de afuera así que haya fui y cuando entre en el dormitorio ese aroma a fresas tan característico de ella inundo mi mente, en ese momento perdí la conciencia de todo a mi alrededor y solo podía mirarla a ella dormir relajada y ovillada en la cama. Me acerque despacio y me acuclillé a un costado de la cama, se veía tan… pequeña… tan mi Bella, la observe durante unos minutos deseando con todo mi corazón que todo el dolor de cuando me dejo se borrara, que todo lo que me impedía estar junto a ella se esfumara para poder sentir… solo sentir algo que no fuera este vació en el que se había convertido mi corazón. La había extrañado tanto, la amaba tanto, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos todo había sido perfecto y feliz, nunca había sido tan feliz, solo un poco de esa perfección, solo un momento.

-Edward – estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la escuche llamarme. La mire sonriendo sabía que estaba hablando dormida, me acerque nuevamente y me acuclillé nuevamente a su lado.

-Hola princesa – susurre despacio.

-Edward me haces cosquillas – sonreí, aún recuerdo un día de nuestro viaje donde la acorrale en el gran sillón de la habitación y le hice cosquillas durante varios minutos, su risa era pura y hacia mi corazón palpitar fuerte.

-Te extraño preciosa – murmure. Suspiro profundo y se reacomodo un poco estirándose. Quería sentir un poco su piel, pero no quería despertarla, subí con duda una mano hasta su brazo y acaricie con la punta de mis dedos. Su piel es todo lo que recuerdo y más, esos días en Londres sabia pasarme horas mirándola y acariciándola mientras dormía.

-Mmmm… Ed… - murmuro y sonreí. Su boca se entreabrió un poco y quede hipnotizado mirando sus labios.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, estaba comportándome como un maldito cabron, pero luego del primer beso ya no me pude detener, solo quería un momento, un poquito de su tiempo para mí, lo atesoraría en mi corazón para siempre y guardaría ese recuerdo como si fuera un cristal muy frágil para que nunca se fuera. Ella me pedía más y más, yo quería darle eso, quería darle todo, no pensé mucho más, solo la sentí como nunca antes la había sentido, su cuerpo había cambiado ya no era el cuerpo de esa niña que conocí, era una mujer mucho más hermosa que antes. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío, sudoroso y caliente, sus mejillas sonrojas al igual que su boca por los besos fuertes que nos dábamos, me perdí dentro de ella, la deseaba, desde el primer día que la vi la deseaba, se lo dije y se lo demostré en cada estocada, cada embestida con la que me apoderaba de su interior.

Fueron los momentos mas felices en años, solo un momento de perfección el cual arruine totalmente cuando le dije que fue un error, pero ella no había tenido la culpa, yo me había dejado llevar sabiendo que no debía hacerlo y me aborrecí por eso, porque sabía que cuando Bella también se diera cuenta y pensara las cosas me odiaría por no haberle dado tiempo de pensar lo que pasaba y poder frenarme, aunque agradezco no lo haya hecho para poder tener tan solo un momento.

Maneje durante horas sin rumbo, disfrutando en mi mente los momentos recién vividos, sonriendo y sintiendo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mi celular sonó muchísimas veces pero preferí no contestar, no me importaba quien podía ser, ni si era algo urgente o cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarme de esto que sentía, en algún momento debía volver a mi realidad y todo se perdería. Llegue a casa y deje estacionado el auto frente a la entrada, la casa era enorme, 5 dormitorios cada uno con su baño completo, el dormitorio principal era el más grande con un vestidor incluido, un medio baño, living, cocina, comedor, una pequeña habitación para mi estudio, una gran piscina y cancha de tenis, en el garaje entraban originalmente 2 autos, pero lo hice agrandar ya que tenía mucho espacio y ahora había espacio para ocho auto, mis cuatro autos estaban uno al lado del otro. Más alejado había un pequeño departamento en el cual vivían Gustavo y Kaure, ella se encarga de la cocina y él del mantenimiento de los alrededores, también estaba su hija Kiara que ayudaba a su madre con la casa algunos días, eran una hermosa familia.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen – mire a Kaure y sonreí un poco.

-Buenas noches Kaure ¿Cómo ha estado todo hoy? – no era una mujer de sonreír mucho, más bien seria todo el día, pero le daba un aire de hogar a este lugar.

-Tranquilo señor, no ha recibido ningún llamado – asentí -. Tengo lista la cena calculo que ahora que esta la señora cenara en el comedor – aseguro y la mire sorprendido, supuestamente nos encontrábamos en Francia cuando viajara.

-¿La señora llego? – pregunte alarmado, hoy no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella, vaya a saber qué nuevo capricho traía.

-Por la tarde…

-¡Y te estuve llamando como treinta veces! ¿¡Se puede saber dónde mierda estabas!? – mire a Jane y estaba realmente enojada, esto seguro traería una discusión y no tenía ganas.

-Kaure sirva la cena en el comedor – dije, ella asintió y se marchó deprisa -. Jane no empieces – hoy mi paciencia no estaba en su mejor momento.

-¡¿Dónde estabas!? – grito con voz exigente.

-Estaba en casa de mi madre, después di unas vueltas en el auto porque necesitaba despejarme – dije con voz fría y distante.

-¡Podrías controlar tus llamadas, las tendrías que contestar! – Siguió y rodé mis ojos - ¡No me has llamado en dos semanas! – me afloje la corbata y me quite el saco del traje.

-¡¿Para qué mierda quieres que te llame?! – grite enojado –. ¡Esto es solo un arreglo y lo sabes! – seguí aun sacado.

-¡Y sabes bien que tienes que cumplir tu maldita parte! – ahora toda su postura cambio y me miro con esa mirada burlona que siempre pone cuando me está por amenazar -. Sabes cómo son las cosas – dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa -, te tienes que esforzar un poco más sino quieres que hable con mi padre y tome represalias.

Reí bajo y me miro seria – Lo que tú quieras Jane – dije, apreté el saco fuerte entre mis manos -. Es hora de cenar como un matrimonio amoroso, querida – bufo molesta por mi burla -, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo – agregue y la deje parada molesta.

Aporree la puerta de mi habitación cuando la cerré, la maldita me tenía en sus manos, una sola amenaza y tenía que agachar la cabeza y odiaba eso. Lo bueno de tener una casa tan grande es que durante el tiempo que estaba acá casi no nos veíamos, incluso dormíamos en distintas habitaciones, excepto cuando Jane insistía en tener sexo y compartíamos su habitación lo cual hacia años no pasaba. Dejando eso de lado prácticamente no compartíamos nada. Solo fingíamos delante de todos, parecíamos el matrimonio ideal, feliz, amoroso y cariñoso, una fachada que cada día me costaba más mantener.

-Odio cuando andas de jogging – dijo apenas me vio entrar en el comedor - ¡Kaure sirve de una vez! – por los tres meses que se había ido tuvimos mucha tranquilidad en la casa y lamentablemente se había terminado.

-Trátala mejor – Jane rodo los ojos.

-Es solo una sirvienta – dijo con desdén.

-Es una persona – resoplo molesta.

Kaure entro con Kiara y de manera rápida nos sirvieron la comida, como siempre era algo demasiado elegante para una cena en casa, extrañaría las hamburguesas, pastas y la comida sencilla que había disfrutado estos meses. Kaure cocina exquisito.

-Habíamos quedado que nos encontrábamos en Paris cuando estuviera por volverme – dije en tono de reproche y así quería que sonara, hubiera disfrutado de unas semanas más solo.

-Estaba aburrida en Volterra, mi hermano y primos no estaban y no había nadie digno – sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso -. Mi padre dice que te estas comportando muy bien – es decir que me tenía en sus manos completamente.

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer, eso simplemente – conteste.

Quedamos en silencio el resto de la cena, Kaure retiro los platos y me excuse apenas se estaba marchando, mi habitación se conectaba con el pequeño estudio que había armado, allí pasaba la mayoría de la noche cuando no podía dormir. Me instale frente a la computadora y me conecte para ver los mail y trabajar un poco para cansarme y poder tener algunas horas de sueño tranquilo.

Estuve trabajando sin detenerme, no quería pensar, ni sentir, ni recordar porque si lo hacía Bella volvería a mi mente de manera dulce y placentera, luego vendría la culpa y las ganas de maldecir porque Jane había vuelto antes de tiempo a perturbar mi tranquilidad. Mire el reloj y eran las tres de la mañana, necesitaba dormir para estar relajado, mañana tenía una operación.

"_Podía sentir su boca en la mía, sus manos acariciando mi torso desnudo, su piel transpirada contra la mía mezclando nuestro sudor, mis manos viajando por su piel en llamas y la mía quemándome. Sus pliegues envolviéndome, haciéndome sentir vivo nuevamente, borrando esa amargura que me envolvía constantemente. Mi piccola principessa gemía, jadeaba y gritaba de placer… mi cuerpo vibraba de alegría y excitación, tenerla en brazos era mi sueño…._

_-De nuevo… más Edward… _

_-Si preciosa… Así lo quieres… _

_-Si… así… sigue… _

_-¡Aaahhh, dios!... Asiii… tan estrecha… mas… dámelo todo… _

_-Edward… mas… dame más… ¡EDWARD! _

_-¡BELLA!..."_

Me desperté agitado, excitado y con un enorme enchastre en mis pantalones, tape mis ojos con un brazo y reí bajo, desde que era adolescente no había tenido sueños húmedos y ahora por solo estar una vez con Bella tuve el mejor sueño húmedo de mi vida. Me destape y mire sonriendo mi entrepierna, no puedo negar que me sentía relajado y bien por mi sueño. Busque una muda de ropa, mis toallas y me interne en el baño para darme una ducha, por lo menos esta vez el sueño había sido más placentero.

Me duche mientras soñaba despierto, aún tenía en mi mente el recuerdo de ese sueño y de la increíble sesión que viví con Bella, la sentía en cada poro de mi piel, aun tenia patente sus sonidos, su aroma en mi nariz, su voz gritando mi nombre.

-Edward… – la mano de Jane recorrió mi espalda. Esto no podía pasarme ahora, necesitaba conservar un tiempo más las sensaciones vividas con Bella – has estado muy solo este tiempo… - beso mi hombro pegando su cuerpo al mío.

-Tengo una operación – dije alejándome -, tal vez después… - murmure mientras salía de la ducha sin darle tiempo a nada.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer ahora – esquive mirarla porque aun venia desnuda siguiéndome mientras salía del baño. Me había acostumbrado a que no estuviera y por eso se me había escapado trancar mi puerta.

-Pues a mí sí, no voy a comerte un error con un paciente por no estar debidamente concentrado – dije de manera osca -. Ahora hazme el favor de salir de mi habitación, me tengo que preparar para irme – dije sin mirarla. Abrí mi placard y comencé a buscar la ropa que me pondría hoy.

-¡Esto no queda así! – exclamo enojada y dos segundos después sentí que aporreo la puerta.

Me termine de cambiar y fui directo a la cocina, Kaure ya estaba preparando el desayuno y me brindo una pequeña sonrisa cuando entre. Teníamos una pequeña mesa, este lugar era más acogedor que el comedor que tanto le gustaba usar a Jane, me instale esperando que Kaure sirviera el desayuno, el periódico ya estaba en la mesa por lo que me puse a leerlo.

-Señor – mire a Kaure - ¿Le sirvo acá? – asentí y me sonrió nuevamente.

Mi taza de café, unas tostadas con huevos revueltos y el jugo de naranja ya estaban en la mesa unos minutos después, deje el periódico a un costado y me dispuse a desayunar tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo le está yendo a Kiara en el instituto? – Kaure me brindo una sonrisa cálida.

-Muy bien señor, está muy contenta, dice que se lleva muy bien con todos sus compañeros – dijo asentí.

-Me alegro se haya acostumbrado rápido – asegure -. Cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan sin dudar – dije y asintió.

Cuando contratamos a Kaure y Gustavo habían dejado a Kiara en su país, Brasil, hasta que ellos obtuvieran trabajo y la autorización para quedarse, eran personas muy buenas por lo que no dude en ayudarlos y aunque se negaron hasta último momento pague el pasaje y los trámites para que trajeran a su hija y pudiera quedarse en el país, luego conseguí que les otorgaran la beca para ir a un buen instituto, aunque ellos creían que era una beca completa había conseguido solo media beca y yo me hacía cargo de pagar el resto. La única al tanto de esto era la misma Kiara que se había enterado de casualidad y me prometió no decirles nunca a sus padres.

-¡KAURE EL DESAYUNO! – la voz de Jane retumbo en la casa. Reí bajo cuando vi a Kaure rodar los ojos y ella se asustó al darse cuenta que lo había notado y se apeno.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo – dije bajo.

-¡Donde esta Edward! – Ladro Jane.

-El señor está en la cocina señora – le contesto Kaure en voz baja, la puerta había quedado abierta y se las escucha claramente.

Escuche la silla arrastrase y los pasos de Janes retumbaban en el piso - ¿¡Que estás haciendo acá!? – exclamo enojada desde la puerta.

-Desayunando Jane – resoplo molesta.

-¡Este no es el lugar del señor de la casa! – exclamo más molesta.

-Ya termine no te preocupes – dijo levantándome, gracias a dios había terminado mi desayuno.

-¡Vuelve temprano! – ojala solo bajara un poco el tono de su voz.

-Vuelvo cuando termine mi trabajo – conteste mirándola de reojo -, ni antes ni después, vuelvo cuando debo – asegure.

-Me estas cansando – dijo con tono de amenaza.

-Tú también – conteste mirándola desafiante, tampoco es que me iba a comportar como un sumiso que no era capaz de defenderse.

Subí a mi auto, anoche Gustavo se había encargado de entrarlo al garaje, hoy salí de nuevo en el Audi R8 de color blanco, mi última adquisición, una de mis pocas satisfacciones, al lado estaba el Jeep Cherokee de color negro, a su lado mi eterno Volvo S60R plateado y más allá el Aston Martin v12 vanquish plateado. Luego le seguía el descapotable de Jane de color rojo.

-Doctor Cullen está todo listo para la operación – dijo Irina acercándose a mí. Era la enfermera que me asistía siempre, Irina Denali, tenía cinco años más que yo, era rubia ojos marrones, esbelta y alta.

-Gracias – dije recibiendo la carpeta de mi paciente.

Después de estar tres horas en la sala de operaciones, salimos satisfechos porque todo había salido a la perfección, mi paciente Tomy tenía solo 10 añitos y esto mejoraría muchísimo su calidad de vida por lo que estaba satisfecho por el resultado.

-Leah ya llego tarde para ver a mi hermanita – dije asomándome a mi oficina - ¿hay algo importante? – pregunte y me miro seria - ¿Qué es? – pregunte.

-Llamo el señor Aro, parecia muy molesto – dijo y rodé mis ojos, ya empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme, si vuelve a llamar dile que me comunico en cuanto pueda – dije y me miro sorprendida, seguro era por el cambio, generalmente cuando me llamaba corría a responderle, pero esto me estaba cansando.

-¿Seguro señor? – pregunto con timidez.

-Seguro – respondí -. Vuelvo después de las doce – asintió.

Alice una vez más quiso dar una vuelta en el jardín, así que aprovechamos para tomar aire, disfrutar del sol mientras conversamos tranquilamente de nada en particular, solo tonteras. Desde que ella había vuelto yo me sentía un poco mejor, tener de nuevo esa conexión con mi hermanita hizo que me sintiera más completo y era muy bueno, parecia tener más fuerza y me complacía porque estaba enfrentado a Jane, la había rechazado sin temores e incluso no salí corriendo cuando supe que Aro me llamaba. Tampoco me engañaba sabía que este estado era también por el momento vivido con Bella, eso había sido algo muy significativo para mí.

-¿Qué te paso ayer? – Dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamiento – Ayer sentí como que estabas muy bien… como completo… - no me animaría a decirle lo que paso con Bella y menos si ella no se lo había dicho -, luego a la noche había tanta angustia y tristeza.

Suspire profundo – Volvió Jane – me miro ceñuda -, la esquive, discutimos y hoy antes de venir para acá me llamo Aro, estoy seguro que ella se quejó, debe haber llamado para amenazarme con algo – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ten cuidado, recuerda que prometiste que siempre estarías para mí y no quiero perderte – se aferró a mi brazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No me pasara nada – asegure, cuando mucho tendría que agachar la cabeza de nuevo.

Aún recuerdo el momento exacto cuando Aro triunfo sobre mí, después de haber discutido con mi padre, y de pensarlo una y otra vez sabía muy bien que la única alternativa para asegurarme que mi familia estuviera bien era ceder, aunque no quisiera.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Edward espera… - mamá me tomo del brazo y esquive su mirada derrotado, estábamos en las vacaciones de invierno y con Alice estábamos pasando estos días en casa, cosa que me arrepentí a los días de llegar -, no lo hagas… tu padre… - miro a Carlisle seria -, él debe encontrar otra forma de solucionarlo…

-¿Y perder todo? Conseguir todo lo que tenemos les costó mucho – mire a Carlisle y esquivaba mi mirada -, lástima que por… - no quise seguir hablando, no valía la pena -. Hago esto por ti y por Alice, él no se merece nada de mi – dije con desdén señalando a mi padre con la cabeza.

-Por mí no lo tienes que hacer – dijo Alice y suavice mi mirada.

-¿Quieres dejar de ir a la universidad? ¿Tener un padre en la cárcel? ¿Qué nos quedemos sin casa? ¿Sin nada? yo no tengo nada que perder, todo se fue cuando ella se fue… por lo menos mi miseria servirá para algo – así más de un año Bella se había ido dejándome con mi amor no correspondido y aun me dolía en las entrañas cuando lo recordaba - La universidad es lo único que tengo, no estoy dispuesto a perderla – asegure.

Todos se quedaron callados y aproveche para salir de la casa, subir a mí auto y con toda la bronca encima me dirigí a la casa de los Volturis. El guardia de la entrada me anuncio y me recibieron en el acto, deje mi auto estacionado en la entrada y me esperaba Alec en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona y algo maléfica.

-Sígueme – dijo con voz fría cuando me acerque. Me guio hasta el despacho de Aro, también estaban sus hermanos Marcus y Cayo.

-Pasa Edward – dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada, sabía que estaba triunfando -, toma asiento tranquilo como en si fuera tú casa – siguió y me quede parado.

-Así está bien, arreglemos esto de una vez – dijo molesto.

-Empieza por acomodar tu tono de voz – mire a Marcus y como siempre me miraba altanero como si yo fuera algo menos que él.

-Jane cariño acércate, mira quien esta acá – dijo Aro aun con esa voz que lograba darme escalofríos.

-Así que mi prometido llego papi – dijo con tono de burla.

La mire fríamente – Nos casamos hasta dentro de dos años - sentencie -, solo va a ser el civil, algo muy chico no quiero una boda grande, tampoco vamos a andar tomados de la mano ni nada de eso….

-Comprenderás Edward, que mi Jane es una jovencita con mucha vida social, por lo tanto la boda va a ser publica con muchos invitados – negué con la cabeza.

-Y yo quiero casarme en unos meses – agrego Jane.

-Voy a estudiar para terminar las dos carreras lo antes posible, pero no me caso hasta que haya terminado – asegure con firmeza.

-Déjennos solos – dijo Aro todos asintieron y salieron del lugar -. Creo que estás equivocado si piensas que tienes alternativa o posibilidades de negociar conmigo – dijo una vez quedamos solos.

-Creo que estoy en muy buenas condiciones para negociar – sonrió torcido como burlándose – ¿Qué pasaría si sale en la prensa que durante años ocultaste un desfalco? – su sonrisa se borró -. Ya de por si hay desconfianza por todo lo que sale continuamente, no soy tonto Aro, sé muy bien que muchos socios han vendido acciones para no verse comprometidos por negociar con ustedes – su mirada se clavó en mi con furia.

-No tienes pruebas de nada – dijo resoplando enojado.

-Solo necesito instalar la duda, nada más y eso podría generar tantas consecuencias, sobre todo no ser confiables para los negocios… las acciones no valdrían lo mismo – de manera rápido se paró frente a mi enojado.

-¿Qué quieres? – por lo menos había logrado una ventaja y eso jugaría a mi favor.

-La boda será en dos años, será intima solo será ante juez y no la iglesia, el hospital de acá – dije refiriéndome al de Forks -, le devolverás las acciones a mi…. a Carlisle…

-Pides demasiado – parecia estarme atravesando con su mirada.

-Solo lo justo, luego Jane me tendrá de por vida o por el tiempo que ella quiera – dije resignado.

-Sera por el tiempo que yo quiera – aseguro y sabía que sería así. Me di la vuelta para salir del lugar, cuando llegue a la puerta me detuve.

-Una cosa más – dije y volvió a mirarme -. El dinero que yo gane es mío y de nadie más, tú te encargas de seguir manteniendo a Jane – asintió sin decir nada -. Para el fin de semana que los abogados arreglen todo para pasar las acciones a mi familia – exigí y negó.

-Eso se hará cuando estés casado – sentencio.

-Ahora – exigí -, no tengo nada que perder Aro… ustedes pueden perder todo… solo quiero que un 30 por ciento de esas acciones estén a mi nombre – el resto es de mi… Carlisle – dije y asintió de acuerdo.

Salí sin decir nada más, Jane me miro con sonrisa triunfal aunque no había ganado del todo. Volví a casa de mis padres, les avise como había resultado todo, Carlisle no me miro de nuevo y mamá estaba muy enojada con él. Esa misma noche los oí discutir como nunca lo habían hecho, con bronca, angustia y hasta con odio. Alice se refugió en mi dormitorio llorando por lo que pasaba y una vez más le prometí cuidarla siempre y estar a su lado. El fin de semana volví a New York una vez estuvieron todos los papeles firmados, mi padre tenía la mayoría de las acciones del hospital, solo un porcentaje era mío.

Antes de los dos años me case con Jane, cometí un error por estúpido y borracho lo que Aro aprovecho para volverme a amenazar y tenerme más bajo su yugo, el acuerdo quedo en que debía ser un esposo fiel y amoroso ante los ojos de todo, ya que Jane luego de un par de meses se aburrió de mi por pasarme todo el día estudiando. Me recibí y comencé a trabajar, Alice ya estaba internada y cuando me ofrecieron el puesto en el hospital que estoy actualmente tome la oportunidad, pero no paso mucho para que Aro con maniobras fraudulentas tomara el control del hospital y otra vez me vi acorralado, Jane compro la enorme casa y nos mudamos. Mis padres se separaron y mamá se vino a vivir a California para poder estar cerca de Alice.

**FIN DE FLAH BACK**

* * *

Acá, recordando todo fue cuando me di cuenta, que debía dejar de soñar, ya no había felicidad, ni amor, ni nada bueno para mí, solo una vida atado y sumido en esta parodia por el resto de mis días.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 23: Como perder lo que nunca tuviste._

_-Bella… – no dijo nada y me acerque mas – Bella… - repetí tocando levemente su cintura. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano estamparse en mi cara, dejando mi mejilla latiendo y mi mente desorientada por su reacción -. Perdón si te asuste – dije enseguida sobando mi mejilla._

_-¡Eres un maldito idiota! – exclamo bastante fuerte y una par de personas que estaban en el lugar nos miraron_

* * *

__**Edward esta casado! Así es, y nada menos que con Jane así que lo de Edward y Bella es imposible! Dejen sus reviews! Nati ;)**


	24. Capítulo 23: Como perder lo que nunca tu

_**Capítulo 23: Como perder lo que nunca tuviste.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

Los días estaban pasando muy lentamente, la llegada de Jane antes de lo esperado me había tomado por sorpresa y comencé a trabajar más horas de las debidas, pero no quería volver a la casa muy temprano.

-Hola querido – la voz de Esme dulce y cariñosa me ponía siempre de buen humor.

-Mamá ¿Todo está bien? – me llamo la atención que después de lo pasado con Bella no hubiera ningún reproche, seguramente no le había contado a nadie lo que paso.

-Todo está bien, solo quería invitarte a cenar esta noche en casa….

-Si esta Carlisle no – la corte en el acto y un suspiro profundo se escuchó del otro lado.

-Edward es necesario que se den una oportunidad – deje lo que estaba haciendo y apreté el puente de mi nariz.

-Todavía no – ni siquiera sabía si lo podría perdonar.

-Has un esfuerzo… quiero hacerle un pequeño festejo a Bella – eso cobro toda mi atención. Un festejo para Bella… podría verla de nuevo… aunque debía mantenerme lejos, pero la vería.

-¿Festejo? ¿Qué festeja? – pregunte interesado e ignore la risa baja del otro lado.

-Consiguió trabajo y eso es algo muy bueno – sonreí ante eso, quería decir que se instalaría definitivamente acá.

-¿A qué hora es? – sé que esto no estaba bien, pero quería verla, necesitaba verla, pero no podía olvidarme del pequeño inconveniente, Jane había vuelto.

-A las nueve de la noche te espero en casa – dio por sentado que iba y era así.

-De acuerdo a esa hora estoy en tu casa – confirme. Después de eso nos despedimos.

Lo bueno era que a Jane no le gustaba reunirse con mi familia, eso era una ventaja, pero seguro pegaría el grito cuando supiera que no llegaría temprano a casa, pero era algo normal escucharla gritar, luego lidiaría con ella. Llame a Jane a su celular y no me atendió por lo que la llame a la casa y Kaure me informo que había salido, le pedí que le informara que iba a lo de mi madre. Llame nuevamente al celular y como no me atendió le deje un mensaje avisando que llegaría tarde.

….

-¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! – Esme me abrazo con fuerza y por supuesto correspondí el abrazo con ganas.

-Sabes que me gusta complacerte – me sonrió con ternura y me tomo del brazo para guiarme adentro.

-Pasa y trata de mantenerte calmado – advirtió ya que ahí parado en el pequeño living estaba Carlisle parado y mirándome atento.

-Carlisle – dije a manera de saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas Edward? – pregunte cálidamente y deliberadamente ignore la pregunte.

-¿La agasajada donde esta? – pregunte mirando a Esme y me miro ceñuda. Mire a Carlisle serio – Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – el asintió y Esme sonrió un poco.

-¡Esme! Esto no era…. – Bella entraba desde el jardín y se quedó helada mirándome sorprendida, le sonreí lo más cálido que pude -… Edward….

-Bella… - un cosquilleo de nervios recorrió mi cuerpo -. Esto… - carraspee -… esto es para ti… - dije entregándole un pequeño ramo de flores que le había comprado cuando salí del trabajo – no tuve tiempo de comprar un regalo más apropiado – me acerque lentamente y me pare frente a ella.

-Gracias – contesto con una sonrisa tímida mientras tomaba el ramo. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, mis labios picaban por sentir los suyos de nuevo, pero era imposible -. Las voy a poner en agua – su sonrojo era encantador como siempre.

-¡Acá tengo un florero! – exclamo Esme sacándonos de esta burbuja en la que nos habíamos quedado -. Vayan tomando asiento que vamos a servir la cena – siguió Esme y asentí.

Termine sentado frente a Carlisle y entre Esme y Bella, la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, era delicioso. Se la veía feliz y aliviada por haber conseguido el trabajo para poder quedarse y ayudar a Alice, eso era bueno mi hermanita la necesitaba.

-¿Cómo está yendo todo en el hospital? – la pregunta de Carlisle me tomo por sorpresa, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Todo va bien, como tiene que ir – conteste secamente -. ¿Por qué preguntas? – sé que sonaba a que lo estaba atacando y era así, desde que todo paso tenia esta necesidad de atacarlo constantemente.

-Solo quería saber si iba todo bien – respondió con el tono de voz tranquilo que lo caracterizaba.

-Bella cuéntale a Carlisle y Edward donde conseguiste trabajo – dijo Esme tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Es en un restaurante… el Brick & Bell Café Restaurant – dijo sonriéndonos, pero se notaba que lo dijo más de compromiso, como para seguir aligerando el ambiente.

-No lo conozco – me miro sonriendo tímidamente.

-Está en 5650 Balboa Avenue, relativamente cerca del hospital de Alice – asentí, me ubicaba un poco.

-Bella va a trabajar de moza – la mire sorprendido, aún recuerdo como trastabillaba con nada.

-¿De moza? – pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa burlona, seguramente el también recordaba la poca estabilidad de Bella y no pude evitar sonreírme también.

-Mi equilibrio ha mejorado bastante estos últimos años – dijo sonriente y todos reímos.

-Estoy seguro te ira de maravilla – añadió Carlisle y ella le sonrió más.

-Va a trabajar por la mañana – Esme seguía dándome información muy útil -, así por la tarde puede seguir viendo a Alice – miro a Bella ceñuda - ¿En qué horario era? – le pregunto con interés, me parece había doble intención ahí.

-De siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde – confirmo y una vez más era muy buena información para mí.

La cena siguió tranquila, la mayoría del tiempo los escuche hablar entre ellos, casi sin decir nada, pero sobretodo disfrute de escuchar la voz de Bella relajada y suave, si bien trataba de mantenerse distante por lo menos notaba que no me odiaba por lo pasado, seguramente había aceptado que era un error.

Llegue a casa cerca de la medianoche, Kaure ya se había retirado y pude comprobar que Jane no llegaba porque no estaba su auto en el garaje, por un lado era lo mejor para mi. Esta noche no me olvide de cerrar mi puerta con llave, me duche rápidamente y me tire en la cama a descansar.

Me resulto raro no cruzarme con Jane durante el desayuno, pero cuando en pude comprobar que en el garaje no estaba su auto supe que no había venido a dormir en la noche.

-Buenos días Leah – entre en la mi oficina - ¿Algo importante hoy? – pregunte y me miro sonriendo.

-Nada importante, solo recuerda que hoy quedaste en bajar a la consulta durante unas horas – me había olvidado totalmente, lo bueno es que la tenía a Leah.

-¿Aro no volvió a llamar? – negó con la cabeza y por un lado me sentí aliviado, pero por el otro no era buena señal que se quedara tan tranquilo.

-Ya que no tengo nada voy a bajar a la consulta ahora, me llamas cualquier cosa – le entregue mi maletín y mi saco, Leah rápidamente salió y entro en mi oficina con mi bata.

-Te llamo si pasa algo – le sonreí y salí de la oficina.

Pase toda la mañana en la consulta atendiendo sobre todo a niños y adolescentes principalmente, sobre todo adolescentes que faltaban al instituto por enfermedades fingidas, lo cual me hizo sonreír todo el tiempo. Llegado el mediodía volví a mi oficina para ocuparme del resto de las cosas.

-Edward – mire a Leah que estaba parada en la puerta -. ¿Qué te pido de almorzar? – no sé si era buena idea hacer lo que se me ocurrió pero tampoco quería pensarlo mucho.

-Voy a salir, me comentaron de un nuevo lugar - asintió y se fue.

"_Brick & Bell Café Restaurant" _– rezaba el cartel sobre la puerta. Era un lugar sencillo más bien familiar, el ambiente era cálido y tranquilo. Mire durante unos minutos por la ventana hasta que divise a Bella llevando una bandeja, realmente estaba cambiada y todo era para mejor, estaba fascinado con ella y quería volver a conocerla. Entre y busque una mesa de las más chicas.

-¿Edward? – la mire sonriendo y mordió su labio justo de la manera que me gustaba lo hiciera.

-Espero no molestar, pero quería venir a demostrarte mi apoyo – me entrego la carta sonriendo - ¿Alguna recomendación? – su rostro estaba hermosamente sonrosado.

-Es mi primer día – dijo bajo -, aun no conozco nada bien – nos miramos unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Sándwiches Bagel con claras de huevos finos con espárragos, setas y queso suizo, con ensalada gourmet – Bella iba anotando en una pequeña libreta sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿De tomar? – me perdía en sus ojitos chocolate, tenía el mismo brillo de cuando estábamos juntos cuando me miraba.

-Jugo de naranja – asintió y volvió a anotar.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos con tu pedido.

Me quede mirando cómo se alejaba e interactuaba con el resto de sus compañeros, especialmente con uno grandote, era un chico morocho muy musculoso, le hablaba sonriendo todo el tiempo, una sonrisa de niño y cada tanto la abrazaba lo cual me estaba molestando y bastante.

-Espero te guste – dijo dejando el plato en la mesa. Se quedó parada y parecia querer decirme algo, pero no estaba decidida.

-Tengo que comer tranquilo esto o le pasa algo malo a la comida – me sonrió durante unos segundos.

-Me dieron quince minutos de descanso – sonreí una vez más, en estos pocos minutos había sonreído más que todos estos años sin verla -, si quieres… podría hacerte compañía…

-Siéntate…

-Aguarda… voy por mi almuerzo… - mientras se iba se quitaba el delantal que tenia puesto y unos minutos después volvió con una ensalada y el jugo para ella -. ¿Viste a Alice? – comenzamos a comer.

-No pude hoy, fui a atender la consulta y se me fue el tiempo rapidísimo, puede que la vea esta tarde y sino mañana… antes eras de comer más… - dije señalando con la cabeza su ensalada.

-Este lugar sirve unos desayunos increíbles, no hice tiempo en casa de Esme y desayune mucho acá – _"¡Por Dios Bella! Deja de morderte el maldito labio"_, pensé mientras miraba fijo sus labios y ella se ruborizo.

-¿Es bueno el sueldo? – asintió.

-No es que me vaya a volver rica, pero una vez haya cobrado puedo alquilarme un lugar para mí – no me gustaba la idea de Bella sola.

-Sabes que Esme no tendrá problema en que te quedes con ella – me miro seria y me asuste, pensé que había dicho algo malo.

-He notado que les dices Esme y Carlisle ¿Por qué no mamá y papá? – no quería tocar temas delicados hoy, solo quería disfrutar del almuerzo juntos.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado, seguramente algún día podemos hablar tranquilos – respiro profundo como resignada.

El almuerzo paso con nosotros hablando de cosas generales, logre desviarla de temas serios, para no arruinar todo con mi malhumor, pero lamentablemente tenía que volver a trabajar y volver a la rutina de mi casa.

El resto de la semana arme una rutina, luego de salir de visitar a Alice iba al restaurante donde trabajaba Bella y ella almorzaba conmigo, volvía al trabajo, me dedicaba a la administración del hospital alternando con operaciones, atender la consulta y lidiar con Jane durante la noche, llamativamente ella no estaba molestando para nada, tenía una leve sospecha de porqué.

….

-Jane tenemos que irnos – dije a través de su puerta, no golpee ni entre en su dormitorio.

-¡Dame cinco minutos más! – pidió tranquilamente y mis sospechas se incrementaban.

Era sábado y teníamos una gala de beneficencia, estábamos como siempre sobre la hora, solo faltaban veinte minutos por lo que llegaríamos tarde. Esme me confirmo que Carlisle se quedaba por lo que irían los dos juntos, me alegraba en cierta forma por ellos, mis problemas con Carlisle no tenían que mezclarse con ellos como pareja, Esme se veía más feliz desde que estaban de alguna manera juntos y con Alice mejorando todo estaba saliendo adelante.

Nos subimos en la limusina de Jane, la tenía especialmente para estas ocasiones cuando entramos al lugar ya estaba abarrotado de gente, varios se nos acercaron a saludar y Jane iba colgada de mi brazo comportándonos como si fuéramos el matrimonio más feliz del mundo, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Estábamos conversando con una de las parejas con las cuales nos reuníamos habitualmente, Zack y Lizzy, Jane estaba contándoles sobre la visita que le hizo a su familia en Volterra y sobre nuestro pronto viaje para la operación que debía ir a realizar en Francia más precisamente en Paris mismo.

-¿Esa es Isabella Swan? – la voz de Jane sonó asombrada, me gire y admire la hermosa mujer que entraba en un vestido rojo que le quedaba exquisito, deliciosa y provocadoramente escotado, una clara invitación a perderme en ese escote, sus labios rojos y tentadores, que me llamaban a morderlos y sorberlos, el vestido delineaba su exquisita figura y su pelo recogido. Me quede embobado mirándola, más bien devorándomela con los ojos.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Lizzy, mi mirada se cruzó con la Jane, sé que se estaba conteniendo para no explotar en gritos.

-Era nuestra compañera en el instituto en Forks – contesto con voz contenida -. Tenemos que ir a saludar – dijo tomándome del brazo, no me podía negar, además mi matrimonio era de conocimiento público.

-¡Edward, hijo! – exclamo Esme cuando nos estábamos acercando y vino a abrazarme.

-Esme – dije correspondiendo el abrazo y besando su mejilla.

-Jane – el saludo fue frio y se miraron de la misma manera. En ese momento uní mi mirada a la de Bella y note contenía las lágrimas.

-Esme, Carlisle ¿Cómo están? – no preste mucha atención, estaba concentrado en Bella tratando de entender su reacción.

-Muy bien, gracias – contesto Esme.

-Gracias por preguntar – Agrego Carlisle.

-Isabella no sabía que estabas en California – Bella la miro y luego bajo la vista a la unión de los brazos de Jane y mío.

-Hace un tiempo, quería rencontrarme con Alice – la forma en que lo aclaro me dolió un poco, esta semana habíamos disfrutado de nuestros almuerzos juntos.

-No me habías avisado querido – dijo Jane mirándome y eso me hizo reaccionar, mire a Jane y sus ojos destilaban odio.

-Estuve ocupado – no agregue más.

-Mi esposo anda muy distraído últimamente – la voz de Jane fue fría y ruda, señal de que estaba enojada.

-Tengo mucho trabajo – aclare y volví a ver a Bella, note la desilusión, el dolor y la tristeza profunda en su mirada, algo estaba mal y no tenía idea que podía ser.

-Nos disculpan, hay gente con la que tenemos que hablar – Esme y Carlisle asintieron y Bella simplemente agacho su mirada.

Sabía lo que venía ahora, sabía que eso solo había sido una excusa para que buscáramos un lugar alejado para discutir, porque con Jane era imposible hablar o razonar, solo podíamos discutir, nada más. Entramos en una habitación, era como un pequeño living privado.

-¡QUE HACE ISABELLA ACA! – grito apenas cerré la puerta.

-¡No me grites! – exclame molesto, odiaba su voz chillona cuando gritaba o cuando me hablaba, en realidad odiaba se dirigiera a mí.

-¡ENTONCES EMPIEZA A EXPLICARME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – volvió a gritar.

-Ella te lo dijo claramente, vino a ver a Alice, no tiene nada que ver conmigo – dije conteniendo las ganas de gritar, no iba a caer en el juego.

-¿¡Si no es nada porque no me dijiste que estaba acá!? – la había cagado y lo sabía, pero tenía que encontrar un justificativo.

-¿Dime en que momento lo hacía? Desde que llegaste si has estado más de unas horas en la casa es mucho, no nos hemos visto y lo que menos ocupa mi mente es Bella – mentir de esta manera me dolió, pero últimamente me había vuelto un experto en las mentiras.

-¡No quieras dar vuelta esto! ¡¿Acaso te olvidas como te abandono?!...

-¡No me olvido! – exclame y me resoplo molesta -, lo sé muy bien, lo tengo muy presente y te repito que lo que menos me importa es saber sobre ella – rodo los ojos.

-¡Esto no queda así! – paso por mi lado y aporreo la puerta cuando salió del lugar.

Cuando volví al gran salón alcance a divisar a Esme y Carlisle pero Bella no estaba con ellos, recordaba su mirada y me preocupaba, necesita verla y hablar con ella para saber que pasaba. Jane intentaba distraerse hablando con distintas personas y comencé a dar vueltas por el salón disimuladamente saludando a otras personas mientras la buscaba. Recordé que había un balcón en el lugar con una vista increíble, así que me dirigí para allí y antes de salir ya veía la figura de Bella.

-Bella… – no dijo nada y me acerque más – Bella… - repetí tocando levemente su cintura. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano estamparse en mi cara, dejando mi mejilla latiendo y mi mente desorientada por su reacción -. Perdón si te asuste – dije enseguida sobando mi mejilla.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! – exclamo bastante fuerte y una par de personas que estaban en el lugar nos miraron.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?! – exclame enojado y resoplo e intento pegarme de nuevo pero agarre su muñeca en el aire.

-¡Te aprovechaste de mí! – ahora estaba peor de desorientado -, me usaste… hiciste esto para vengarte porque me fui….

-¡¿De qué hablas?! – la corte en el acto y me miro con más indignación.

-¡Confié en ti! – grito con dolor, angustia y rabia. Sus ojos ya no brillaban y me dolía en alma, nunca hubiera querido hacerle tanto daño -. Me entregue de nuevo y tu… - dijo señalándome con un dedo -, no te atreviste a mencionar que estabas casado... ¡con Jane! – esto me tomo por sorpresa.

-Bella todo el mundo sabe que estoy casado – la otra cachetada me tomo por sorpresa de nuevo.

-No te me acerques más, nunca más en tu vida me toques ni me hables – no reaccione cuando la vi salir sollozando.

Cuando finalmente pude reaccionar volví al salón y comencé a buscarla, nunca hubiera sospechado que no sabía que estaba casado, todo el tiempo di por sentado que sabía de mi estado civil, alguien se lo habría dicho, si hasta Renée me llamo para saludarme la víspera de mi casamiento.

-¡Edward! – Mire a Esme y venia caminando hacia mi deprisa - ¿Qué paso con Bella? – se la notaba preocupada.

-¿No le dijiste que estaba casado? – le pregunte y me miro sorprendida.

-Supuse que lo sabía – dijo más calmada - ¿No lo sabía?... ¡Oh dios! ¡Bella no sabía! – pareció asombrada.

-Yo pensé que alguien se lo había dicho, todo Forks lo sabe, no es un secreto…. – Ahora entendía todo, su manera de mirarme cuando Jane dijo que era su esposo, que estuviera demasiado calmada por haber estado juntos, la forma en que se ruborizaba, la relación que pudimos mantener estos días… Bella no lo sabía.

-No tenía idea que no sabía – insistió Esme.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunte.

-Le pidió a Carlisle la llevara a la casa…

-Me voy a hablar con ella – Esme tomo mi brazo cuando me gire para irme.

-Edward déjala que asimile esto – me freno – y no sería bueno que dejaras a Jane ahora y lo sabes – pase mi mano por mi pelo despeinándolo -. Me están esperando, llámame y te digo como esta – era lo único que me quedaba así que acepte resignado.

A la una de la mañana le pide a Jane volviéramos a la casa a lo cual no se negó, seguramente porque quería explicaciones, las cuales esquivaría lo más posible porque la iba a mantener lejos de Bella, no dejaría que la dañaran.

-¿Cuánto hace que esta acá? – apenas subimos a la limusina me ataco.

-Hace tiempo y vino exclusivamente a ver a Alice, no coincidimos en los horario de visita – asegure cosa que era real.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Tendrías que haberme dicho que estaba acá apenas llegue – exigió y rodé mis ojos.

-Porque estoy pendiente de mis cosas y ella y yo no somos ni amigos – asegure, un dolor profundo surco mi pecho cuando afirme semejante blasfemia.

-Me vas a decir que tu madre no te cuenta cosas sobre ella, no soy estúpida – tome el puente de mi nariz, odiaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones, odiaba estar casado con Jane, odiaba mi vida.

-Sabes muy bien que la relación con mi familia no es la mejor, además tengo otras preocupaciones en mente como el viaje de mañana para la operación que tengo que hacer en Paris – resoplo molesta.

-Me voy contigo – la mire sorprendido, eso debía ser una broma, no tenía la intención de aguantarla tanto tiempo solos.

-No puedo alterar todo al último momento – dije secamente.

-Vas en jet privado, no tienes que alterar nada, solo debo empacar - su voz fue tajante.

-Como quieras Jane, pero te advierto que no tengo tiempo para perder, porque estoy inscripto en un congreso importante que se dicta sobre medicina preventiva y no puedo perder el tiempo o distraerme – resoplo nuevamente y se dedicó el resto del viaje a la casa a ignorarme, para mí era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Apenas llegamos salió como torbellino de la limusina, me despedí de Dean, el chofer, y pase directo a mi dormitorio, tranque la puerta con llave y llame inmediatamente a mi Esme.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? – ni siquiera la saludé.

-No ha querido hablar, se encerró en su dormitorio y no hace más que llorar – lleve la mano a mi pelo y lo tire un poco.

-Mañana voy a verla, no quiero que este así – me deje caer sentado sobre el borde de la cama.

-Edward déjala unos días…

-¡No! – Exclame exigente -, mañana me voy a Francia y quiero verla antes, quiero…. Necesito verla antes de irme y que hablemos – Esme suspiro profundo.

-De acuerdo – fue lo último que dijo.

….

-¿Ha salido de su habitación? – pregunte apenas Esme me abrió la puerta, sabía que dejar a Jane con la palabra en la boca cuando salí me traería problemas después pero ahora solo me importaba saber cómo estaba Bella.

-No… ¿si mejor le das tiempo? – pregunto con tristeza.

-Salgo ahora a la tarde, no quiero irme y dejarla así – Esme acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad. Vi a Carlisle - ¿Nunca hablaron de esto? – se sorprendió seguramente porque mi tono fue frio con él, pero hoy solo me preocupaba Bella.

-No, pero no creí que no supiera… Anoche estaba muy mal, habla con ella cuando vuelvas – negué con la cabeza -, déjala que asimile la noticia….

-No entiendes, yo…. No me porte bien… pensé que sabía… - dije tartamudeando caminando algo nervioso tirando mi pelo – paso algo entre nosotros… tengo que hablarle…

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Esme y no me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, me senté en uno de los sillones.

-Eso es nuestro, pero debo aclararle las cosas – me puse de pie y con decisión camine hacia el patio para ir a su dormitorio.

Respire profundo y golpee la puerta con decisión pero no atendió, no se escuchaba un solo ruido, dude por un momento que estuviera en adentro. Volví a insistir y siguió sin atender.

-Bella, abre – dije mientras volvía a golpear -, por favor, hablemos – pedí. Apoye mi frente en la puerta -. Bella, lo siento, ábreme por favor – repetí. Mi corazón se aceleró como hacía mucho no lo sentía cuando se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura ceder.

-¿Qué? – sus ojos están irritados por el llanto y sin brillo ni expresión, nunca pensé en causarle tanto dolor, se plasma en todo su cuerpo.

-Pensé que sabias, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que no estabas enterada de Jane - cerro los ojos y un profundo rasgo de dolor surco su cara cuando nombre a mi "esposa".

-¡Te acostaste conmigo! – intente entrar, para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos - ¡No! – exclamo poniendo su mano en mi pecho para frenarme, un calor placentero me cubrió y Bella retiro rápido su mano.

-Bella…

-No te permito que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, no quiero saber nada de ti, quiero que te vayas y no me hables nunca más…

-Bella espera, escúchame, por favor, no quise lastimarte es lo último que haría – quería acariciar su rostro y borrar esa tristeza y dolor que reflejaba, resguardarle en mis brazos para reconfortarla, me dolía verla así y sobre todo saber que yo había causado todo esto.

-¡No te creo! ¡No creo una sola palabra! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!... – intente tomar su mano - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME! – Y su mano se estampo nuevamente en mi mejilla con fuerza - ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE DE NUEVO! ¡VETE! – odio, eso era lo que reflejaba su voz, su cuerpo, su mirada.

No dije nada más, solo me di la vuelta y me fui, ni siquiera hable con Esme o Carlisle, escape como un cobarde de la casa. Sentí un profundo dolor, la punzada más fuerte era en mi corazón, en este momento la certeza de que lo nuestro estaba perdido para siempre me golpeo con fuerza.

-Como perder lo que nunca tuviste – me dije en voz alta, nunca había vuelto a ser mía, pero dolía no tenerla, si tan solo pudiera cambiar todo….


	25. Capítulo 24: Francia

_**Capítulo 24: Francia.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

Esta sensación de haberla perdido era mucho peor que lo que sentí cuando se fue, cuando me abandono. La certeza de que la había lastimado profundamente de manera irremediable me golpeaba el pecho una y otra vez, era doloroso. Durante todo este tiempo nunca deje de amarla, era el amor de mi vida, era todo para mí y había estado enojado y mucho porque había elegido su viaje, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Todo lo que importaba en este momento es que me estaba yendo a Paris en un jet privado acompañado de mi esposa y había dejado a mi Bella, a mis ojitos chocolate, sola con un dolor profundo y muy lastimada.

-¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? – Jane me saco de mis pensamientos, con el típico tono de voz chillón y exigente.

-A casa de Esme a despedirme – dije en tono seco.

-¿Dónde se queda Isabella? – fingí indiferencia, saque mi laptop y la acomode para distraerme.

-No tengo porque saberlo – resoplo molesta.

-¿Lo dices en serio? tengo forma de averiguarlo – me amenazo.

La mire serio -. Puedes hacerlo lo que te venga en gana, no me interesa – me observo durante unos minutos y mantuve mi mirada fija en ella.

-Espero no estés pensando engañarme, no te iría bien – aseguro.

-No me amenaces – la lucha de miradas comenzó pero no la iba a esquivar, aun podía hacerle frente.

-No me provoques – dijo y miro para otro lado.

El resto del viaje me concentre en releer mis notas para la operación, volví a controlar los estudios de Stephan, mi paciente, las radiografías eran preocupantes, era una obstrucción importante y todo debía ser muy preciso.

Compartir habitación con Jane no era lo que más me agradaba y mucho menos tener que compartir una cama, pero a ella le gustaba salir en revistas y si algún paparazzi nos fotografiaba entrando en habitaciones distintas sería un gran error para la pareja de oro como le gustaba a nuestros allegados llamarnos, así que muy a mi pesar me aliste para dormir a su lado. Estaba agotado por el viaje y me mente que no me había dejado tranquilo en ningún momento, no podía sacarme la cara de Bella de mi mente y la única certeza que tenía es que cuando volviera haría lo imposible para mejorar las cosas con ella.

…..

-No vuelvo en todo el día, voy a estar en el hospital – salí del baño ya duchado y cambiado, Jane me miro de arriba abajo.

-Quiero que cenemos juntos – su voz fue exigente.

-Justamente es eso lo que no puedo hacer, seguramente llegare muy tarde – aproveche que me ignoro y me fui sin decir nada más.

Los siguientes tres días prácticamente no vi a Jane, solo cruzábamos dos o tres palabras cuando llegaba a la noche para pasar directo a la cama y dormirme lo más rápido posible para que no fuera a intentar que intimáramos. Mañana jueves seria la operación por lo que era el único día que no asistiría al congreso, me pasaría todo el día en el hospital aunque la intervención era a la mañana temprano, pero no estaría tranquilo sino lo revisara personalmente durante todo el día.

-Señora Storn – la madre Stephan me miro con cara de profunda preocupación, le sonreí para tranquilizarla y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Doctor Cullen ¿cómo está mi hijo? – urgió apenas dejándome hablar.

-Todo ha salido perfecto, su hijo va a tener una larga y productiva vida, ahora va a descansar por unas largas horas y solo dejare que lo vea un momento, pero después de eso quiero que se vaya a su casa y descanse porque Stephan necesitara mucha ayuda – me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias – dijo con vehemencia -, doy gracias que se haya cruzado en nuestros caminos y haya salvado a mi hijo – ellos estaban solos, Stephan no tenía hermanos y su padre había muerto hace más de diez años, a sus diecisiete años este chico tenía toda una vida por delante para aprovechar.

-Ha sido un placer poder ayudarlos – nos sonreímos -. Francis lleva a la señora para que vea a Stephan, solo unos minutos – aclare y las dos asintieron -, yo voy a darme una vuelta en unas horas.

-Por supuesto doctor Cullen – contesto Francis -, señora Storn sígame por favor – la mire mientras se alejaban.

Luego de buscar algo de comer y beber en la cafetería me acomode en una de las mesas con los estudios de Stephan para revisarlos nuevamente, estaba satisfecho, todo había salido como esperaba y como había asegurado que saldría. Estaba concentrado en la comida, que no era la mejor, y revisar los estudios cuando sonó mi celular y me sobresalto, reí bajo por la forma en que había saltado en el asiento.

-Edward Cullen – atendí sin prestarle realmente atención.

-Tenemos que hablar – la voz de Aro sonó dura y fría, más de lo habitual -, esta noche cenamos en el restaurante de tu hotel…

-¿Estas en Paris? – lo corte porque realmente me tomo de sorpresa.

-Llegamos hace un par de horas, a las nueve de la noche sin retrasos – dijo y luego corto sin darme tiempo de decir nada más.

Seguramente esto era obra de mi "excepcional esposa", cada vez que ocurría algo entre nosotros buscaba a su padre para, según palabras de ellos, ponerme en el camino correcto.

-¿Por qué llamaste a Aro? – Jane me estaba esperando el pequeño living de la habitación, demasiado arreglada para solo una cena.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste lo de Isabella Swan? – uso el mismo tono de reproche que use yo.

-No me interesa nada de ella, solo me preocupa Alice y mi trabajo – ciño su frente, seguramente porque le confirmaba que ella no me interesaba. Aun no entiendo porque sigue con este engaño, porque seguía metida en esto.

-Entonces se lo aseguras a mi padre, a él tienes que rendirle cuentas – sonó a amenaza y cada vez estaba más cansado.

-Sabes muy bien que tampoco te conviene amenazarme, puedo cansarme y mandar todo al diablo – me sonrió de manera perversa.

-Nunca dejarías que metiéramos a tu padres en la cárcel – apreté mis puños con fuerza, todo esto era para evitar justamente que Carlisle y Esme terminaran en la cárcel.

-Puede que algún día deje que lo hagan – me miro sorprendida por el comentario y sin decir más me metí en la ducha.

Mi mejor arma contra los Volturis era dejarlos pensar que me tenían completamente en sus manos, que no hacia un movimiento sin que ellos se enteraran y así había sido durante todos estos años, pero nunca deje de moverme, de averiguar y de observarlos de cerca. Por eso sé que tiene problemas serios en Italia, sé que no pueden volver a Estados Unidos y por eso aprovecharon a encontrarme acá en Paris, era un lugar neutral para ellos. Pero por mucho que sospechara y que supiera aun no tenía las pruebas suficientes como para negociar con ellos, mi meta era clara conseguir todos los documentos que comprometían a Carlisle y Esme para evitar que ellos tuvieran problemas, lo cual estaba siendo muy difícil.

Cuando salí de la ducha solo me llevo un par de minutos más calzarme un traje, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo interno de mi saco, entre al living y le hice una mueca con la cabeza a Jane para que saliéramos del lugar, cosa que la hizo resoplar molesta, era la intención, molestarla.

-¡Que mierda! – exclame cuando me tomo del brazo y beso mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que el flash de una cámara me dejo prácticamente ciego.

-Compórtate – me miro sonriendo, fingiendo una sonrisa tierna y dulce -, necesito que nos saquen una par de fotos para algunas revistas – rodé mis ojos, pero interprete mi papel, abrace su cintura y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Podrías haberme avisado con tiempo – murmure y me sonrió tiernamente, los flashes seguían relampagueando.

-Fue algo de último momento, me van a hacer una nota y esta escapada romántica me venía bien – _"¡Escapada romántica!, solo busca publicidad"_, pensé con bronca.

Jane es modelo o eso intenta, no tienen buen concepto de ella ya que suele llegar tarde o faltar a las sesiones de fotos o desfiles, lo que últimamente la salvaba era mi apellido y mi prestigio como médico del cual se aferraba de manera férrea. Llegamos al restaurante entre medio de miradas tiernas, sonrisas y caricias fingidas con los fotógrafos siguiéndonos.

-¡Edward, Jane!- no puede evitar rodar mis ojos, Aro mostraba una sonrisa fingida al igual que su entusiasmo.

-¡Papá! – exclamo Jane y lo abrazo con fuerza. _"¡Dios cuanto teatro!"_, exclame indignado, nunca eran tan cariñosos entre sí, excepto cuando había cámaras de por medio.

-Edward ¿Cómo estás? – dijo con tono amable tendiéndome la mano.

-Muy bien Aro – estreche su mano con seguridad - ¿Tus hermanos no han venido? – era muy raro verlo sin estar escoltado por Caius y Marcus.

-No cenan con nosotros, pero están disfrutando de la ciudad – era obvio, no viajaba solo nunca –. Ya ordene la cena, en unos minutos nos sirven – dijo y asentí -. ¿Isabella Swan será un problema entre nosotros? – su voz volvió al tono perverso y vil de siempre.

-No tiene porque, no es nada mío – asegure seriamente, sabía perfectamente que Jane le informaría sobre Bella y lo que menos quería era a Aro cerca de ella.

-Pero lo fue en una época y espero que no pretendas rememorar viejas épocas, Jane saldría lastimada y no quiero ver a mi querubín lastimado – _"como si el querubín fuera justamente eso, un tierno, dulce e inocente angelito"_, pensé con ironía.

-Ella no vino por mí y yo la quiero lo más lejos posible – hice todo lo posible para mantenerme tranquilo y sereno mientras decía la mayor mentira de mi vida. Notaba que Aro aun sospechaba de mis palabras -. Sabes muy bien que tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme – asegure -, no me arriesgaría a provocar algo que afecte a mis padres – _"¡Quisiera mandar todo al diablo!"_, exclame en mi mente mientras mantenía una postura relajada.

-Jane querida, ¿Estas más tranquila así? – le pregunto Aro sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Si papi – dijo con tono de niña buena y consentida, eso me irritaba más.

-¿Cómo esta Alice? – pregunto de pronto volviendo a mirarme, Aro lograba mantenerme a alerta todo el tiempo, tenía mis sospechas sobre el medico de Alice pero sin nada en concreto no podía hacer nada.

-Está un poco mejor…

-He escuchado que más que un poco, ya está hablando – eso me confirmaba mucho más mis sospechas sobre Nahuel.

-Ha avanzado bastante, eso es bueno – confirme sin agregar más.

-Carlisle la ha vuelto a visitar – solo asentí y Aro sonrió con sus ojos brillando -. No le guardes rencor a tu padre después de todo seguro a hecho lo que creyó mejor para ustedes – _"Si se sincerara totalmente conmigo puede que nuestra relación se recompusiera"_, pensé molesto.

-Él no es mi padre – dije sin explayarme más.

-En cierta forma lo es – dijo y me aguante las ganas de contestarle de mala manera y solo asentí -. Ahora díganme que tienen pensado hacer esto días – miro directamente a Jane por lo que supe que ahora la conversación seria entre ellos.

Durante media hora me dedique a escuchar la conversación frívola que mantenían Aro y Jane mientas yo comía en silencio, me disculpe por unos minutos para poder llamar al hospital y chequear como estaba Stephan, también para poder respirar tranquilo y sin tensiones durante unos minutos. Nos despedimos de Aro cuando terminamos de comer, Jane decidió que debían sacarle unas fotos de paseo con su padre sin mí, eso fue un alivio para poder irme a la habitación y poder llamar a Esme.

-Edward cariño que alegría escucharte – si bien lo dijo en su voz se notaba que no estaba para nada alegre.

-Si lo dices con ese tono de voz sé que no es cierto – la escuche suspirar bajo.

-Es que… no es como decirte… - sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, eso quiere decir que algo paso con Alice o Carlisle.

-Mamá dime que pasa – respiro profundo como si estuviera tomando valor.

-Hoy no pude ver a Alice – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿¡Porque!? – exclame asustado ya estaba nervioso, no soportaría que le pasara algo a mi hermanita.

-La tuvieron sedada todo el día – me pare nervioso.

-¡¿Por qué no me llamaste antes!? – exclame indignado y preocupado -. Hubiera llamado a Nahuel para exigirle una explicación, Alice no esta tan mal – asegure.

-Recién pude hablar con él esta tarde, durante la mañana no fui… porque Carlisle se iba… yo… - sollozaba mientras hablaba – me entere en la tarde… cuando… fui a verla… según lo que me dijeron tuvo una crisis y fue necesario mantenerla sedada todo el día – parecia nerviosa y el llanto se agudizo.

-Tranquila – trate de relajar la voz aunque por dentro me estaba desmoronando, caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, solo necesitaba un golpe mas y saldría rugiendo con furia -, yo me voy a encargar de todo, mañana mismo estoy volviendo y veras que soluciono todo – asegure.

-Pero tu paciente – objeto aun llorando.

-No te preocupes, queda en muy buenas manos – de eso estaba seguro, además de todas maneras había planeado en quedarme hasta el domingo solo porque venia solo y ese día se suponía me encontraba con Jane, pero ya no era necesario.

-No quiero estar sola – murmuro entres lágrimas.

-No estás sola, Bella está contigo y yo llego pronto….

-Bella no está conmigo…

-¡¿Cómo que no está contigo?! – pregunte alarmado mientras acelere mi caminata - ¡¿Dónde está!? – insistí.

Esme respiro profundo para tratar de calmar el llanto, supongo – Dijo que era mejor alejarse, consiguió un lugar para mudarse, sabe que estando acá será inevitable que se encuentren y no quiere verte de nuevo…

-¡NOOOOO! – grite en el mismo momento que mi celular dio contra la pared y cayó al piso destrozado.

Por tercera vez la perdía, de manera irremediable y habiéndola lastimado profundamente, porque era lo que había visto en sus ojos, dolor, un dolor profundo. Y ese fue el golpe final, el león estaba listo para salir de la jaula sin control. Me quede sentado con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas y mis manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, la angustia y la impotencia palpitantes en mi pecho. ¿Cómo pudo volverse mi vida en esto? Apenas tengo 25 años y solo he hecho lo que me vi obligado a hacer, sin poder decidir por mí, sin poder disfrutar de nada, solo problemas, dolor y soledad estaban rigiendo mi vida desde hacía seis años y parecia que nunca se detendría.

-Creo que te quedaste sin celular – la voz burlona de Jane me hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza, era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

-Te hubieras quedado con tu padre – largue sin pensarlo, pero hoy en particular estaba asqueado de toda esta charada.

-Alice está mal de nuevo – aseguro y la mire con odio contenido. Me levanta y camine hasta ella enojado y choco su espalda contra la pared.

-¡Aro está detrás de eso! – exclame enojado y lo próximo que sentí fue su mano y el ruido del bofetón, apreté mis manos con fuerza porque me picaban por asestarle una cachetada también, pero no lo haría, nunca le pegaría a una mujer.

-Un recordatorio de como sabemos cada movimiento tuyo – escupió molesta.

Sin decir nada más levante los restos de mi BlackBerry del piso y salí de la habitación hecho una furia, caminar me ayudaría a despejarme y tranquilizarme un poco. Necesitaba llamar a Esme de nuevo, seguramente había quedado más nerviosa de lo que estaba por haber escuchado el estado en el que me puse.

-Buenas noches – salude al conserje del hotel, gracias a Dios mi francés es perfecto, aunque seguramente él hablaba inglés.

-Buenas noches ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – pregunte de manera amable.

-Necesito conseguir urgente un celular, tuve un accidente con el mío y quedo destruido – dije apenas sonriendo, soy consciente de que eran las once de la noche, pero también sé que un conserje hace de todo por una buena propina.

-A esta hora señor en prácticamente imposible…

-Realmente lo necesito es muy importante, no puedo estar sin el bendito aparato… - lo corte, era mejor ser directo, no estaba de ánimos para rodeos -, por supuesto mi agradecimiento seria sustancioso – una sonrisa ancha enmarco su cara, ahora tenía toda su atención….

-Su nombre es…

-Edward Cullen, habitación 108 – dije y asintió.

-¿Algún pedido en especial? – necesitaba algo como lo que ya tenía.

-Un BlackBerry, el último modelo – asintió como sabiendo a lo que me refería y seguramente era así -, no necesito el chip, el mío sobrevivió – dije y asintió.

-¿En media hora? – asentí, siempre se podía contar con ellos.

-Voy a salir a caminar, en media hora estoy de vuelta – asintió.

Estaba por entrar al edificio unos cuarenta minutos después cuando divise al conserje fumando afuera alejado de la puerta, me hizo seña y me acerque, me indico que ya lo tenía y el precio que me pareció bastante más de lo que debería, pero me lo había conseguido a las doce de la noche prácticamente. Gracias al consejo de mi eficiente secretaria Leah cada vez que agrego varios números nuevos realizo un backup por seguridad, lo cual me vino muy bien para este momento.

-Edward cariño, estaba tan preocupada por ti – la voz de Esme sonaba cansada y triste.

-Lo siento mami – sé que el suspiro que escuche fue de alivio y también que estaba jugando sucio con Esme porque decirle "mami" era un golpe bajo solo para oírla mejor -, solo me descontrole un poco – me excuse.

-Lo se mi niño, yo sé – confirmo con dulzura, Esme nunca dejo de ser comprensiva aunque por momentos la mantenía más alejada.

-Sabes… - me costó seguir, puede que lo mejor fuera alejarme de Bella - ¿sabes dónde se mudó Bella? – pregunte con voz dudosa.

-No me dijo, solo que era un buen lugar cerca de su trabajo – suspire profundo.

-Supongo es lo mejor para ella – murmure más para mí mismo que para Esme.

-Algún día tienes que pensar en más en ti y menos en nosotros – dijo con voz cautelosa.

-No dejara que le pase nada a mi familia – asegure -, cuando vuelva me voy a ocupar de Alice – mis sospechas sobre Nahuel se confirmaban, solo necesitaba terminar de unirlo a Aro y sacaría a Alice de ese lugar.

-Edward, lamento…

-No lo digas – sabía que me pediría perdón de nuevo por todo lo pasado y por lo que callaban, era mejor no insistir sobre eso -. Descansa Esme, yo llego pronto y me ocupo de todo – nos despedimos y cortamos.

…

Hace un par de año atrás tuve un paciente, mi primer trasplante de corazón, era un hombre mayor, su hijo en ese momento tenía dieciocho años, el chico era una luz, muy inteligente, aficionado a las computadoras, pero rodeado de malas compañías. Después de la operación para mi sorpresa unos meses después recibí una llamada del hombre pidiéndome lo ayudara con su hijo, malas juntas lo había llevado a cometer una falta menor y necesitaba ayuda para sacarlo de la cárcel, según el hombre era la única persona de confianza e influyente que conocía, yo apenas estaba empezando a trabajar pero ya me estaba haciendo conocido, así que lo ayude sin pensarlo realmente, les había tomado algo de cariño, finalmente el chico solo cumplió servicio comunitario, se había robado un par de latas de gaseosa, me resulto cómico porque ni siquiera era alcohol. Para evitar que se metiera en más líos los ayude a cambiarse de vecindario a un lugar mejor y pusimos al chico a estudiar, aunque con lo despabilado que era y como conocía de informática era casi una tontera ponerlo a estudiar, creo que sabía más que sus profesores y se aburría en clase, pero lo bueno es que me estaba ayudando y sabía que no importaba horario él estaría para mí.

-Edward ya te extrañaba, aunque no me molestaría que me llamaras en un horario mejor – dijo bostezando sonoramente en el auricular, me reí bajo.

-Siento despertarte pero esto es urgente – lo escuche reír.

-Aun no consigo nada concreto sobre Aro – era a lo que estaba abocado, pero ahora no era eso.

-Ahora no es eso, necesito por un lado averigües todo sobre Nahuel Mercuri, es el psiquiatra de mi hermana Alice, sobre todo si hay alguna conexión con Aro así sea un mensaje de texto que se hayan enviado ahora o un años atrás, lo más que puedas – aclare.

-Dalo por hecho – aseguro y sonreí satisfecho - ¿Qué más? – pregunto.

-Necesito me averigües el número de celular de Isabella Swan, es más urgente que lo anterior….

-¿Con urgente te refieres ahora mismo? – se lo escucho algo apesadumbrado.

-No, puede ser para mañana cuando te despiertes, es lo primero que debes hacer – lo escuche suspirar aliviado y reí con ganas, este chico lograba ponerme de buen humor.

-Sera mi prioridad apenas abra el ojo – volví a reír -. Ahora si no es mucho molestia voy a seguir durmiendo, mañana te llamo apenas tenga lo primero – sabía que podía contar con él, por lo menos una persona a favor.

-Descansa Jacob, hablamos mañana y salúdame a Billy dile que iré a verlo cuando regrese – confirme.

-Genial, el viejo te extraña – luego de eso cortamos.

Me desperté a primera hora de la mañana, Jane ya no estaba en la habitación, en cierta forma fue un alivio no había ganas de lidiar con ella, tenía muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme.

"**Llámame apenas estés disponible tengo algo. Isabella Swan 858 446 2383"** – era un mensaje de Jacob.

"**Nos vemos mañana en tu casa a primera hora. Gracias" **– no lograría nada en acelerar las cosas, después de todo hasta que llegara no tenía forma de hacer nada más.

"**Bella soy Edward solo quería saber cómo estabas. Por favor dame eso solo. Edward"** – no necesitaba más que eso, después vería como acercarme a ella.

"**Creí conocerte, estoy dolida. No vuelvas a escribirme, dame eso solo. Bella"** – suspire profundo, me hubiera gustado saber más, que me dijera si el lugar donde estaba era lindo, era una buena zona, pero no me daría más.

…

Jane no estuvo para nada feliz con el cambio de planes, cordialmente la invite a quedarse más tiempo, lo que no fue cordial fue su respuesta negativa que llego con un gran insulto y amenaza de por medio, pero finalmente el viernes por la noche estábamos ubicados en nuestro jet privado volviendo a Estados Unidos. Le confirme a Jacob que al mediodía iría a su casa, visitaba a su padre y de paso me mostraba lo que había encontrado.

-Apenas llegamos y ya te vas – mire a Jane, entraba en el garaje en el momento justo que me estaba subiendo a mi auto.

-Voy a ver a Esme, quiero ver como esta por lo de Alice – dije y rodo sus ojos.

-Tenemos que pasar tiempo de calidad – fue en tono de burla. Sabía que muy bien a lo que se refería, seguramente había planeado algo.

-¿Qué quieres? – me sonrió como si fuera una niña.

-En un par de semanas voy a hacer una cena en casa, voy a invitar a varias personas, quiero a tus padres en la cena – rodé mis ojos.

-Carlisle esta en Forks por si no lo recuerdas…

-Ha venido muchas veces, puede venir de nuevo – dijo dándose la vuelta -… si tienes algún problema solo con una llamada hago que mi padre hable con él y lo persuada de venir – apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de que venga – sabía muy bien que botón apretar para tenerme justo donde quería.

-Me parece bien – dijo y desapareció.

Respire profundo una, dos, tres, cuatro… cinco veces, arranque el auto y partí rumbo a la casa de Esme, puedo jurar que debe haber estado llorando toda la noche por lo de Alice, solo esperaba que Jake me consiguiera algo, no había forma de sacar a Alice del lugar a menos que tuviera algo con que amenazar a Nahuel, sabía que si Aro estaba en el medio no habría otro medio.

-¡Edward! – Esme se tiró en mis brazos apenas abrió la puerta y lloro con fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya estoy haciéndome cargo de todo – murmure en su oído mientras la abrazaba más contra mi cuerpo y acaricia su espalda -, veras que soluciono todo pronto, Alice estará bien – confirme con seguridad, solo esperaba poder cumplir.

-Es que no me dejaron verla, si ella recae… - no pudo seguir hablando por el llanto.

-Alice no va a recaer, te lo aseguro – tome su rostro entre mis manos y le sonreí -. Alice es fuerte, solo ha estado escondida todo este tiempo pero ahora estoy seguro no se va a rendir – la observe un durante unos minutos, tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos y se veía muy cansada.

-Lo sé, no digas nada – murmuro cuando arrugue mi frente en señal que no me gustaba lo que veía.

-Te voy a preparar el desayuno porque supongo no has comido – bese su frente – y luego te voy a dar algo para que te relajes y duermas, no quiero protestas, vas a dormir – asegure.

* * *

_Adelanto Capitulo 25: Jacob Black._

_-Jacob ¿Qué pasa? – la escuche respirar nervioso._

_-Quería saber si estabas bien, no tenías buena cara cuando te fuiste – dijo y sonreí con ganas._

_-Estoy bien, solo que tengo muchas cosas – fui hasta la fotocopiadora hice dos copias de los mails._

* * *

**Dos capítulos hoy, el miércoles próximo subo mas! Nati ;)**


	26. Capítulo 25: Jacob Black

_**Capítulo 25: Jacob Black.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-¡Edward pasa! – exclamo el viejo Billy cuando me abrió la puerta -. Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo por acá – me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo, aun me estaba agradecido por su operación y la ayuda con su hijo.

-Billy, se te ve muy bien – asegure y asintió de acuerdo.

-En cambio a ti no tanto – me encogí de hombros -. Te hace falta descanso y descargar un poco de lo que guardas dentro – _"Ojala pudiera sacar todo y solo desaparecer"_, pensé con demasiada tristeza.

-Es que hace poco llegue de Francia – me miro sorprendido -, tuve que ir a operar a paciente allá, pero necesitaba venir a ver a Jacob…

-Las averiguaciones que hace para ti – aseguro y lo mire sorprendido y algo avergonzado por meter a su chico en mis problemas.

-Te aseguro que él no corre riesgo de nada Billy, solo que yo no tengo tiempo y él es muy bueno con la computadora – Billy me sonrió y palmeo mi hombro con fuerza.

-Tranquilo sé que no tendrá problemas contigo – dijo y solo esperaba de corazón que nunca se viera involucrado en nada grave por mi culpa.

-Hablando de Jacob ¿Dónde está? – generalmente cuando llegaba aparecía rápido pero ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

-Se fue a comprar esas cervezas que tanto te gusta, supusimos que no trabajabas hoy – tendría que ir al trabajo, hacer acto de presencia pero esperaría al lunes.

-No era necesario – nos acomodamos en los sillones del living.

-Es en el único momento que lo dejo tomar alcohol, cuando vienes tú, así que era necesario – me reí por eso.

-¿Y cómo se está portando? – me sonrió ampliamente y eso era señal de que estaba muy satisfecho del comportamiento de Jake.

-Está estudiando con ganas, dice que quiere terminar para ir a trabajar contigo como le prometiste pero ¿sabes que no es necesario? – dijo al final, lo sabía no era necesario, pero quería que Jake trabajara conmigo realmente era bueno y se merecía una oportunidad y yo podía dársela.

-Lo sé, pero igual quiero que trabaje conmigo – me sonrió y en ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta.

-¡Ey Edward! – Jake venía con las bolsas y en lo que me pare me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás Jake? – pregunte mientras nos separábamos.

-Acá, ocupándome de tu pedido, el teléfono de la chica te llego – afirmo y asentí.

-¿Una chica? ¿Al fin te separaste de Jane? – pregunto Billy muy interesado.

Un día que vine muy decaído y tome algunas cervezas de más luego de una pelea con Jane y luego con Aro por teléfono, me descargue con Billy y Jacob, esa noche me acogieron en su casa para que no manejara en el deplorable estado que estaba, fue la única vez que me vieron así y no quería que lo hicieran de nuevo. Al otro día cuando me levante Jacob me miraba distinto, era como si en cierta forma le molestara lo que me pasaba, luego de unos días me llamo y quedamos en vernos y para mi sorpresa tenía una pequeña investigación sobre Jane y fue cuando insistió una y otra vez en ayudarme, el chico logro convencerme y desde entonces dedica tiempo a buscarme información sobre Aro y todos sus negocios, lo cual no es fácil, cubre muy bien sus rastros.

-Por ahora no puedo – Billy me hizo seña para que me sentara de nuevo y Jake me tendió una cerveza -. Creo que alguna vez les conté sobre mi amor del instituto…

-La que se fue a su gran aventura – dijo Jake y asentí.

-Volvió y está ayudando a Alice, ella está mucho mejor desde que Bella la visita, pero hubo un problema entre nosotros y está enojada conmigo, la lastime mucho – Billy se reacomodo en el sillón apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas.

-Nunca pierdas las esperanzas, eres un buen hombre que la vida se la está jugando dura a una edad temprana, pero te aseguro que vendrá tu oportunidad – dijo y Jake asintió de acuerdo.

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer el pescado frito que mi viejo preparo especialmente para ti – dijo Jake para cambiar el ambiente.

Así que cenamos entre medio de anécdotas el viejo Billy sobre su infancia, sus amigos y las travesuras de Jake de niño, el chico había sido todo un diablillo. Ayude a levantar la mesa, luego me senté con Billy un rato más en lo que Jake limpiaba la cocina a regañadientes.

-Edward es hora de ver lo nuestro – dijo Jake y asentí.

-Billy…

-Vayan tranquilos, me voy a descansar un poco – dijo y asentí.

-Esta semana te espero para la revisación – asintió mientras se levantaba.

-Entra a mis dominios – dijo Jake y reí. Tenía en la casa tres habitaciones, dos eran dormitorios y el tercero era el "dominio de Jake", tenía tres computadoras, dos de las cuales le regale yo, la última se la compró el con el sueldo de sus trabajos -. Esto… - dijo entregándome unas hojas impresas -, es sobre Nahuel… el jueves cerca de las 22:30 horas recibió una llamada de número desconocido, la pude rastrear hasta Italia, más precisamente Volterra, así que creo que ya sabemos de quien debe ser – asentí totalmente de acuerdo -. Estuvieron hablando por unos 20 minutos, apenas corto Nahuel llamo al hospital solo fue una llamada de 3 minutos -, al día siguiente cerca de las 10 de la mañana volvió a recibir la llama del número desconocido, solo duro 2 minutos – mire a Jake esto era bueno, pero solo me servía a mí, no había algo concreto que vinculara a Nahuel con Aro como para que pudiera presionarlo.

-Esto está perfecto pero no me servirá mucho…

-Suponía que me dirías algo así – sonrió, parecia que venía algo mas -, así que me aventure más – lo mire ceñudo -… hey tranquilo… quiero decir que hackee la cuenta de correo de Nahuel – respire aliviado, eso no era tanto, era ilegal sin duda, pero no tan grave -, Aro sabe cubrir su rastro pero Nahuel no tiene idea, ni siquiera tiene un antivirus decente – rodé mis ojos por su protesta – encontré esto…. – empecé a leer y esto me hizo sonreír mucho – creo que con eso tienes suficiente para hundir a Nahuel y algo contra Aro, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu esposa – movió las cejas de arriba abajo entusiasmado por la idea.

-Es suficiente para conseguir de Nahuel lo que quiero, pero no para desligarme de Aro – me miro ceñudo -, esto no es nada demasiado como para hundirlo en la cárcel y yo quiero algo que me permita negociar y me entregue todo lo que compromete a Carlisle y Esme, para después hacer que se pudra en la cárcel – Jake lo pensó y suspiro con resignación.

-Tienes razón – convino finalmente -, sabes tengo algo más para ti – si seguía dándome noticias así tendría que darle la mitad de mi fortuna. Me entrego dos tarjetas: _"Medica Psiquiatra Rosalie Hale"_, la otra rezaba: _"Médico Psiquiatra Jasper Hale"_. Mire a Jake balanceando las tarjetas -. Estoy haciendo un tratamiento con ellos, con Jasper por mi hiperactividad, es muy buen médico, Rosalie es media agria, creo que le hace falta un novio, pero la rubia es bonita y él parece un general cuando habla conmigo, calculo que si tu hermana sale de donde esta seguramente necesitara ayuda y yo te los recomiendo, por si no tienes a nadie de confianza – mire nuevamente las tarjetas y suspire profundo.

Me pare y lo tome por el hombro – Jake muchas gracias, en verdad, esto es muy importante para mí – sonrió y asintió.

…..

Llegue a casa una vez más Jane no estaba me lo confirmo Kaure, le avise que si me buscaban o llamaban estaba en mi habitación, necesitaba leer bien los mail que me había entregado Jacob y pensar cual sería mi siguiente paso.

"_Date: Fri, 22 Ene 2010 12:23:17 _

_From: Nahuel Mercuri_

_Subject: Cullen_

_Aro lo entendí cuando hablamos no necesito más amenazas Alice Cullen estará encerrada de por vida en este hospital si es lo que tú decides._

_Nahuel._

_- Mensaje respondido -_

_De: A.V._

_Para: Nahuel Mercuri_

_Enviado: jueves, 22 de enero de 2010 11:45_

_Asunto: Cullen_

_Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer, sabes muy bien lo que tengo en mis manos, quiero que sea imposible que le den el alta a Alice, fuera del hospital es un riesgo demasiado grande que no quiero correr, así que es tu trabajo mantenerla a costa de cualquier método, no me importa el medio sino el fin. Puedes sedarla, mantenerla encerrada o atada, pero no quiero que hable. Ella sale y te la veras conmigo._

_AV"_

El siguiente mail era uno felicitándolo por los resultados, fue el mismo día de la internación de Alice.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Cuando me salió esta oportunidad de las acciones en este hospital no lo dude ni un segundo, con Jane hacia poco estábamos casados y era peor de lo que pensaba, pero no se opuso en mudarse a California, la playa y el sol la persuadieron bastante. No lo pensé dos veces, mudaría a Alice de hospital, en el que estaba en New York no había dado resultado y puede que cambiar de ambiente la ayudara a salir del estado en que estaba. Carlisle hace tiempo no hablaba conmigo, pero supe por Esme que no se oponía al traslado y Esme decidió irse a vivir a California sola, era duro verlos separado después de tanto años de ser una familia, pero todo fue una mentira y eso no me era fácil perdonárselo, sobre todo a Carlisle.

Nahuel el nuevo medico de Alice había viajado para ir a buscarla junto con una enfermera, viajábamos todos en un jet privado sería mejor para mi hermanita. Cuando llegamos a California Nahuel nos indicó que lo mejor era que la viéramos al día siguiente, lo bueno era que durante todo el viaje había estado muy tranquila, callada, sin decir nada en todo el viaje pero se la veía bien.

-Señor Cullen – estaba muy molesto, nos habían dado los horarios de visita, estaba con Esme puntual a las 11 de la mañana y nos negaron verla.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana en este instante – exigí sin saludarlo, Esme se paró detrás de mí, Nahuel cerró la puerta y me miro serio.

-Me temo que no será posible, Alice en el día de ayer cuando la dejamos en su habitación sufrió una crisis de nervios y fue necesario sedarla, incluso ahora sigue sedada…

-¿¡Y porque no se me informo inmediatamente!? – exclame aun enojado, esto no era para nada lo que habíamos hablado.

-Porque no era necesario alterarlos a ustedes, Alice ahora esta calmada y empezó con sus medicamentos, por lo que está tranquila de nuevo, pero hoy no podrán verla es lo mejor – no me convencía nada de lo que había pasado, Alice hacía meses que no tenía un crisis ahora solo se sentaba miraba la nada y se mantenía sin emitir un solo sonido.

-Esto no es lo que habíamos hablado, pensé que había quedado más que claro que cualquier cosa que le pasara por mínima que fuera se me informaría de inmediato, no voy a tolerar este tipo de situaciones, si se repiten voy a presentar una queja y retiro a mi hermana de la institución, la traje para que la trataran y mejorara no para que estuviera todo el tiempo sedada – estaba que caminaba por las paredes y estaba resuelto a encontrar un lugar que ayudara a Alice así que no dudaría en cambiarla a otra institución.

-Lo siento señor Cullen, le prometo que dejare claro a todo el personal que ante el menor inconveniente se comuniquen con usted de manera urgente, pero igual me veo en la obligación de informarle que para poder trasladarla a otra institución debe tener mi permiso y nunca lo daría sino creo es lo correcto – Esme apretó mi brazo con fuerza, eso claramente sonó a amenaza y no me gusto para nada, ahora no era tan buena la impresión que tenia de Nahuel como al principio.

-Es una amenaza, no es muy profesional de su parte – Nahuel puso mala cara y cuadro sus hombros.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema central – lo mire durante unos segundos.

-Esme nos vamos – dije de manera autoritaria.

-Claro cariño – Esme camino hacia la puerta, me pare y volteé a ver a Nahuel antes de salir.

-Le dejo algo claro – me miro prestándome atención -, como su psiquiatra se puede negar a firmar un traslado o el alta como usted dice, pero eso no impide que yo contrate abogados y así me lleve tiempo mi hermana se ira conmigo – lo vi tragar en seco, era evidente que algo escondía, cerré la puerta.

-Edward no me gusta esto – la abrace por los hombros mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

-A mí tampoco, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo nunca dejaría que Alice le pase algo – mi miro apenas sonriendo.

-Lo se cariño, tú te haces cargo de todos – acaricio mi rostro y respire profundo.

Al otro día mis sospechas se hicieron certezas aunque no tenía pruebas, cuando llegue al hospital sintiendo que podía alcanzar la liberación antes de lo esperado me di contra una pared de hierro cuando entre en la primera junta a la que asistía como socio y parte de la junta directiva, Aro estaba sentado en la cabecera contraria de la mesa con una sonrisa altanera y burlona. Él tenía el 40 por ciento de las acciones, el maldito no sé cómo se había enterado de mi movida, mi ansiada liberación quedaba en nada, todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en hacerme del resto de las acciones del hospital pero ahora sería imposible.

-Edward unas palabras – dijo Aro cuando salíamos de la reunión.

-Dime – me pare frente a él con firmeza, no le iba a mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Un movimiento arriesgado comprar tantas acciones de este hospital, estoy más que inconforme con este movimiento sin que me haya enterado, pero lo que más mi intriga es saber de dónde obtuviste el dinero para esto – me miro esperando una explicación.

-Era mi dinero, es lo único que debes saber – dije y nos miramos.

-El medico de tu hermana, Nahuel, parece un buen hombre – dijo y pude sentir todo mi cuerpo convulsionar, cerré mis puños con fuerza -, pero no todo es lo que parece…

-Si tocas a mi hermana….

-Yo no haría nada, deberías saberlo ya – me corto sonriendo.

-Si algo le pasa Alice…

-¡No estás en posición de amenazar! – exclamo y cerré los ojos -. Cálmate muchacho – luego de murmurar algo que no escuche, se fue dejándome en el peor estado. ¿Dónde mierda había metido a mi hermanita?

FIN DE FLASH BACK

* * *

-¡Ey Edward! – me llamo la atención que Jake me llamara de nuevo.

-Jacob ¿Qué pasa? – la escuche respirar nervioso.

-Quería saber si estabas bien, no tenías buena cara cuando te fuiste – dijo y sonreí con ganas.

-Estoy bien, solo que tengo muchas cosas – fui hasta la fotocopiadora hice dos copias de los mails.

-Puedo ir el lunes contigo, quiero ver cuando te lleves a Alice y cuando enfrentes a ese desgraciado – a él siempre lo entusiasmaban los enfrentamientos.

-Jake no puedes, yo a la mañana tengo una operación así que iré a la tarde y tú a la tarde estas en la universidad – acentúe la última parte.

-No falto nunca, una vez que lo haga el mundo no se viene abajo – rodé mis ojos -. El lunes estoy allá y te acompaño, nos vemos – sin dejarme agregar nada corto.

Guarde una de las copias en mi caja fuerte, la otra la puse en una carpeta que le daría a Esme para Carlisle y otra para tirársela en la cara a Nahuel, el lunes Alice salía del lugar y me encargaría de conseguir un médico confiable.

El domingo me desperté temprano como era habitual, hoy era el día libre de Kaure por lo que me prepare el desayuno, salí a correr durante una hora, cuando volví vi salir el auto de Jane a toda prisa, sino había alguno de los empleados pasaba el día fuera. Entre en mi habitación y mire el teléfono de reojo, tenía que llamar a Carlisle y más de llamarlo para algún evento importante nunca lo llamaba para nada más. Me duche y luego de eso decidí armarme de coraje y hablarle, en mi vieja casa el teléfono sonó y fue a dar la grabadora, cambie el plan y llame al hospital, sonreí para mí cuando me confirmaron que estaba ahí, Carlisle nunca cambiaria seguía tan dedicado a ayudar a la gente como siempre.

-¿Edward? – bueno él estaba sorprendido por mi llamada.

-Carlisle tenemos que hablar de Alice – no voy a engañarme a mí mismo, desde que todo se retorció extraño mucho la relación con mi p… Carlisle, pero si tan solo me dijera todo.

-Esme me llamo, tenía pensado viajar esta semana para allá, solo necesito arreglar un par de cosas acá – suspire profundo.

-Mañana por la tarde la voy a sacar del hospital.

-Edward los abogados no nos llevaron a nada y solo demoraban el proceso….

-Esta vez es sin abogados, Nahuel me firmara la orden de alta – asegure.

-No lo hará, no si trabaja para Aro como sospechas – sé que Esme le contaba todo, esa era mi intención al contarle a ella.

-Lo hará, tengo pruebas contra él y no se negara, no esta vez – lo escuche suspirar profundo.

-Sabes que confió en ti ciegamente, solo trata de no meterte "tu" en problemas – pidió con una nota de aflicción en la voz.

-Todo saldrá bien – asegure o eso rogaba.

…

-Jacob – estaba esperándome en la entra de la clínica junto a Esme, ella se veía nerviosa y el ansioso -. Esme tranquila – bese su mejilla y apreté sus manos con fuerza -. Todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro, esta vez no se me adelantaron así que veras que Alice en menos de lo que crees estará en tu casa – Esme me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo.

-Entremos – dijo Jake con ansiedad y rodé mis ojos.

-Sí, terminemos con esto pronto – Esme sonrió levemente y entramos en el edificio.

Primero vería unos minutos a Alice, no le diría nada aun por si no salía como esperaba, no quería ilusionarla. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al ver la pequeña figura de Bella, me había olvidado por completo que ella venia por las tardes, pude verlo en su expresión cuando me vio, todo su cuerpo demostró el rechazo al verme.

-Twin – abrace a Alice y correspondió el abrazo con alegría -. Te extrañe mucho – murmure en su oído.

-Yo también, sé que la pasaste mal haya, pero todo va a mejorar a partir de hoy, para los dos – murmuro en mi oído, ella estaba segura y supe que todo saldría bien.

Respire profundo y me di vuelta para enfrentarla – Bella ¿Estás mejor? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trague en seco.

-Edward – fue todo lo que dijo a manera de saludo.

-¿Él quién es? – mire a Alice y seguí su mirada, Jake se mantenía un poco alejado pero miraba atento la escena.

-Jake – le hice seña para que se acercara – Alice él es Jacob Black un amigo – dije sonriéndoles.

-Un amigo de mi hermanito – Alice se acercó a Jacob, la notaba muy entusiasta, como hacía mucho no la veía -, es un placer Jake – dijo tendiéndole la mano y el correspondió el saludo.

-También es un placer Alice, Edward siempre está preocupado por ti - se sonrieron.

-Jacob ella es Isabella Swan una amiga de la familia – dije mirando a Bella quien solo me ignoro.

-Un gusto Jacob, soy la amiga de Alice – aclaro ella sin mirarme.

-Igual Isabella…

-Solo dime Bella – Jacob le sonrió.

-También habla de ti Bella – dijo señalándome con la cabeza.

-Jacob vamos – dije y me miro sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Ya te vas? – mire a Alice y parecia decepcionada.

-Tengo que hablar con Nahuel – sonrió mucho.

-Que sea rápido quiero conocer mi nueva habitación – reí mientras negaba con la cabeza, nunca terminaría de saber cómo hacía para darse cuenta de todo.

Entren en la oficina de Nahuel en cuanto me anunciaron y me indicaron que podía hacerlo, no le llamo la atención seguramente porque era normal que luego de ver unos minutos a Alice hablara con él, pero si se sorprendió cuando vio mi cara, tenía la confianza de que esta vez ganaría, podría llevarme a Alice y por las buenas, aunque si incluimos amenazas no es tan así, pero por lo menos mi hermanita estaría libre y lejos del alcance de Aro.

-Edward toma asiento – negué con la cabeza y se sorprendió más.

-Quiero que firmes el alta de Alice me la llevo ahora – dije con firmeza, él se mostró hastiado por que tocara el tema una vez más.

-Ya hablamos de esto, ella aún no está lista – sentencio y se sentó en su sillón.

-Alice está mucho mejor y aun así no lo estuviera los dos sabemos que no estás haciendo nada por ayudarla – asegure -, firma el alta, apenas salga de esta habitación me voy con ella…

-Lo intentaste con abogados y no te funciono, de esta manera tampoco será, no estás en posición de exigir – bufe molesto, pero le mostré mi sonrisa más malvada.

-No quiero hacerlo por las malas – se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Te recuerdo que Alice puede volver a sufrir una recaída, como la del viernes – mi bufido fue más fuerte.

-¡Es una amenaza! – exclamo Jake enojado.

-Jacob – me miro y le indique que no con la cabeza, el asintió.

-El chico no tiene por qué estar acá – protesto Nahuel.

-Vas a dejar ir a mi hermana porque sé que la ha mantenido sedada sin necesidad y porque sé que lo del jueves no fue una recaída – trago en seco, se había puesto nervioso se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a estos juegos, yo había aprendido algo de Aro.

-No tienes pruebas – aseguro con voz temblorosa y ahí quería hacerlo llegar.

Tire la carpeta sobre el escritorio frente a él -. Las tengo Nahuel tú mismo las puedes ver – tomo la carpeta y pude notar como la piel se le volvió más blanca cuando empezó a leer -. No es como para llevarte a la cárcel, pero solo necesito filtrarlo a los medios y la junta directiva de este hospital y no se sabría más de ti, ni siquiera podrías ejercer – estaba dudando necesitaba terminar de convencerlo.

-Puedes haberlos fabricado – se defendió, tenía que seguir presionándolo.

-No es el único mail, tengo las pruebas de que estaban en su computadora – mire a Jake, le señalo la computadora en su escritorio -, me ha resultado muy fácil entrar y encontrar todo eso, hay muchos más e igual de comprometedores – Nahuel estaba nervioso, seguía leyendo.

-Esto es simple, tu firma el alta ahora, yo me quedo callado y mantengo escondida a mi hermana por un par de días, vendremos a fingir que la visitamos y te doy tiempo de desaparecer, tienes tiempo de escapar de Aro – tembló al escuchar el nombre -. O saco todo esto en todos los diarios del país y noticieros, le muestro a la junta directiva y te quedas sin licencia de por vida, te aseguró que me dan el alta de mi hermana apenas lo vea para evitar más problemas – Nahuel estaba más que nervioso e incluso note en su cara el miedo.

-Te conozco Edward, sé el tipo de hombre que eres y no serias capaz de hacer nada como esto – tenía razón, pero las circunstancias exigían que cambiara y por mi hermanita era capaz.

-Jacob – me gire y lo mire -, vamos a empezar por mandarle una copia del mail a todos los familiares de los pacientes…

-Incluso lo puedo hacer salir de su misma computadora, nadie nos rastrearía a nosotros – le sonreí y asentí.

-Es perfecto, también la mandaras a todos los de la junta…

-Mi computadora esta en tu auto lo hago ahora mismo – Jake solo alcanzo a tomar el picaporte de la puerta…

-¡Aguarda! – exclamo Nahuel, me di vuelta y lo mire sonriendo -. Solo asegúrame que me das dos días para irme – se desplomo en el sillón derrotado.

-Te lo aseguro – confirme -. Ahora empieza a redactar el alta de Alice, la sacaremos a escondidas para que nadie note su ausencia – le indique a Jake que se sentara a mi lado en el sillón grande la oficina.

En diez minutos el alta estaba en mis manos junto con una copia de su historia clínica, no fue de manera tan legal pero Alice estaba fuera, nos quedamos en la oficina de Nahuel y mando a traer a todos, incluso venia Bella.

-Edward necesito mis cosas, tenemos que ir a mi habitación – mire a Alice y negué con la cabeza.

-¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Le dieron el alta a Alice – conteste y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Y porque no nos vamos? – siguió.

-Porque tiene que salir a escondidas – respondió Jake y Bella lo mire ceñuda.

-Jake – lo mire con el mismo gesto de Bella.

-Lo siento – murmuro mirándome y asentí.

-¿Por qué la sacamos a escondidas si le dieron el alta? – Esme me miro y sabía que pensaba que no debería meterla en esto, veía la angustia en su cara.

-Bella lo único importante es que Alice sale – rodo los ojos y se sentó enfurruñada en el sillón grande, no pude evitar sonreírme un poco parecia una niña haciendo berrinche.

-Edward en verdad es importante que vuelva a mi habitación – negué una vez más – por favor… - rogo haciendo un pequeño puchero -, es necesario… hay algo que no puedo dejar – volvió a mostrarme el puchero.

-Ven conmigo – la tome del brazo – Jacob ustedes salgan y esperan en el auto de Esme – Jacob asintió al igual que Esme.

Nahuel me había entregado el alta firmada, su secretaria ya no estaba, salimos todos de su oficina, con Alice nos fuimos a la que había sido su habitación y solo tomo un par de cuadernos escondidos en el baño y se cambió rápidamente la ropa tomando solo algunas cosas personales.

-¿Nada más? – la mire sorprendido.

-Solo esto pero es muy importante – le sonreí, Alice estaba feliz -. Hare que mamá me compre muchas cosas nuevas – la mire sonriendo y la abrace con fuerza.


	27. Capítulo 26: Aceptación

_**Capítulo 26: Aceptación.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-Esme vayan directo a tu casa yo las sigo – Bella y Alice iban en la parte de atrás del auto -, avísale a Carlisle como salió todo…. Y tú – dije señalando a Alice que me sonrió -, todavía no es hora de salir de compras Twin – me guiño un ojo y la imite, pude ver como Bella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te esperamos en casa – dijo Esme y cerré la puerta del auto.

-Estuvo bueno – Jacob palmeo mi hombro con fuerza.

-Me seguiste bien el juego – me sonrió ampliamente.

-Bella es bonita – suspire profundo.

-Más que eso – murmure -. Hazme un favor manda todo lo que tienes de Nahuel a la junta directiva de este lugar – me miro sorprendido.

-Le ibas a dar unos días – dijo desorientado.

-Podría conseguir trabajo en otro lado y alguien más puede correr la suerte de mi hermanita, no me perdonaría eso si lo puedo evitar – pareció estar de acuerdo, camino hasta su moto.

-Lo hago apenas llegue a casa – me saludo con la mano y luego de colocarse el casco salió a toda prisa.

Cuando entre en casa de Esme ya desde afuera se las escuchaba a las tres conversando alegremente, por unos minutos me quede mirando a las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida disfrutar de una conversación divertida, disfrutando que Alice estaba volviendo a ser de a poquito la que era.

-¿Qué se siente estar fuera? – dije cortando su parloteo y Alice suspiro profundo pero sin perder la alegría.

-Es algo inexplicable, me siento tranquila, segura de que las cosas están cambiando para bien y sumamente feliz de estar de nuevo con todas las personas que amo – me senté a su lado y tome sus manos.

-Me alegro duende – nos abrazamos y realmente me sentía feliz con esto -. Sabes que tendremos que hablar de lo que sea te haya pasado – asegure en un susurro en su oído, esta vez necesitaba que hablara.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo, aun no es el momento – susurro en mi oído y nos separamos.

-Vamos a preparar una rica cena casera de bienvenida para mi niña – dijo Esme sonriendo, estaba feliz de tener a Alice en la casa, toda la expresión de su cuerpo y su cara había cambiado por completo.

-Mamá me gustaría darme una ducha y cambiarme – dijo y Esme asintió.

-Ven te muestro tu habitación – le dijo emocionada.

Alice y Esme subieron para ir al nuevo dormitorio de Alice, Bella fue hacia la cocina y la observe durante unos minutos mientras comenzó a revolver la heladera seguramente para empezar a preparar la cena.

-Podría ir a comprar algo de comer – dije tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Pregúntale a Esme – su tono fue frio y distante, ni siquiera me miro.

Ella siguió sacando cosas de la heladera, necesitaba que habláramos, de alguna manera quería hacerla entender que no tuve intención de lastimarla, nunca le haría pasar a propósito el dolor que yo pase cuando ella se fue. Me acerque a donde estaba Bella y me pare detrás de ella.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? – se dio vuelta de manera rápida y me miro furiosa.

-No podemos….

-Bella yo necesito…

-No digas nada, no voy a escuchar nada de lo que digas, ninguna explicación va a hacer que te perdone o te entienda o lo que sea quieres intentar – esquive su mirada, no podía ver cómo me odiaba porque era eso lo que se notaba en sus ojos -. Solo limítate hacer tu vida y yo hare la mía muy lejos de ti – sin decir más se fue hacia las escaleras corriendo para irse con Esme y Alice.

Con eso estaba todo dicho, no había nada más que pudiera hacer así que solo tome mis cosas y hui de la casa a toda prisa, por el momento necesitaba alejarme de ella y volver a centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante, tenía que volver a mi camino, el primer paso lo había conseguido y logrado con éxito, Alice estaba fuera de la institución y mañana mismo me encargaría de conseguirle el psiquiatra, intentaría con los que me aconsejo Jacob.

-¡SACASTE A ALICE! ¡QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO! – Jane se me vino encima apenas entre en la casa.

-No es asunto tuyo, es mi hermana y me ocupo de ella- conteste apenas mirándola y seguí caminando para ir a mi dormitorio.

-¡¿COMO HICISTE?! ¡DIME QUE HICISTE! – grito exigente.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada sobre mi hermana, le dieron el alta porque mejoro y eso es todo – esbozo esa sonrisa que la hace ver realmente malvada.

-¡Disfruta esto! – Alce una ceja – Puedes pensar que es una victoria pero no tienes idea de lo que se te viene encima – dicho eso salió de la casa a toda prisa.

-Señor Cullen – mire a Kaure, siempre noto que cuando discuto con Jane ella aparece con cara de tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo Kaure? – pregunte y apenas me sonrió.

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto y solo asentí -. Tengo su cena lista – no me sentía con ánimo de cenar -… necesita alimentarse bien para tener fuerzas, últimamente come muy poco – le sonreí cálidamente.

-Sírvame en la cocina voy en unos minutos – dije asintió sonriendo.

Una vez me cambie la ropa por algo más cómodo volví a la cocina, Kaure me tenía ya servida la mesa con un bistec de cerdo con verduras marinadas, el jugo de naranja y algunas salsas para ponerle a la carne.

-Buenos días Edward – Kiara la hija de Kaure entro en la cocina sonriendo, su madre la miraba algo seria.

-Kiara, hace mucho no te veo, espero se deba a tus estudios – me sonrió luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kaure.

-Estoy estudiando mucho, lo prometí – afirmo y eso me alegro, cuando logramos la beca prometió que se dedicaría a estudiar duro para no defraudar a sus padres o a mí, eso me alegraba tenia mejores oportunidades en su futuro así.

-Me alegro, eso te ayudara a tener un futuro muy bueno – asintió aun sonriendo.

-¿Venias por algo en especial? – le pregunto Kaure y volví a concentrarme en mi cena.

-Papá quiere saber si ya estabas terminando – se sonrieron mutuamente, a Kaure se le suavizaba la mirada cuando su hija estaba frente a ella.

-Kaure puedes irte nomas, yo me las arreglo – me miro y solo asintió.

-Gracias Edward – dijo Kiara sonriéndome y las dos salieron de la cocina.

Cuando termine de cenar limpie la vajilla y volví a mi habitación, ya prácticamente era la medianoche y Jane no volvía lo cual no me resultaba extraño, más bien me aliviaba porque no tendría que soportarla mucho más. Como me había dicho el día anterior debía centrarme en lo más importante, en lo que durante todos estos años estaba trabajando, tenía que concentrarme en salir del control de Aro, conseguir las pruebas contra mis padres que él tenía y de esa manera deshacerme también de Jane en el camino.

-Buenas tardes estoy buscando a los doctores Jasper o Rosalie Hale – la secretaria me miraba sonriendo de manera coqueta y asintió.

-¿Tiene cita? – pregunto con voz suave.

-No, es la primera vez que vengo – confirme.

-Deme un momento que confirmo quien lo puede atender ahora y lo hago pasar, tome asiento – salió de atrás del escritorio – ¿Su nombre? – dijo señalando los sillones en la sala de espera mientras se ponía de pie.

-Edward Cullen – conteste y mordió su labio, tuve que rodar los ojos, si alguna vez veía a Leah comportarse de esta forma con algún paciente tendríamos una seria conversación, era muy poco profesional.

El lugar era cálido, los sillones eran de color beige, algunas plantas muy verdes adornaban el lugar junto con cuadros, era el quinto piso del edificio, ocupaba toda la planta, apenas bajaba del ascensor estaba la pared vidriada con una puerta doble, el escritorio de la secretaria está en el medio del salón con, era de madera oscura.

-En diez minutos lo atiende la doctora Rosalie Hale – dijo con voz coqueta y asentí serio.

-Janice – una mujer rubia de pelo largo y cuerpo despampanante salió del pasillo, venia en una hermoso traje negro con rayas finas blancas, se notaba alguien de buena familia –, ya puedo atender al señor Cullen – la secretaria me señalo y me puse de pie mientras me acercaba.

-Rosalie Hale – dijo tendiendo la mano.

-Edward Cullen – me presente.

-Sígame señor Cullen – camino delante mío y no puede evitar admirar su cuerpo, era realmente hermoso, curvas muy delineadas, voluptuoso sin ser exagerado, pero era mejor el de Bella. _"Prometiste no pensar en ella"_, me rete mentalmente.

Abrió una de las puertas que rezaba: "Dra. Rosalie Hale psiquiatra", paso y mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras entraba, me hizo seña para que me sentara y se acomodó del otro lado del escritorio frente a mí.

-Muy bien señor Cullen usted dirá en que lo puedo ayudar – me sonrió levemente.

-Mi hermana Alice estuvo hasta ayer internada en una institución – asintió -, decidimos sacarla porque no estaba recibiendo el tratamiento requerido según nos habían indicado y decidimos buscarle un médico particular, de manera que no esté recluida pero siga un tratamiento – abrió una carpeta frente a ella y tomo una lapicera.

-Me dijo Alice ¿verdad? – Asentí - ¿Qué edad tiene ella?

-25 años – confirme pronto cumplíamos los 26 años, me sentía como si tuviera el doble de esa edad.

-Ella está dispuesta a seguir con un tratamiento – afirmo y asentí nuevamente -. En la clínica le tiene que haber entregado una copia de la historio clínica – aseguro, me apresure a sacar de mi maletín la historia clínica de Alice y se la entrega. La miro durante unos minutos y vi su cara de sorprendía al leer.

-¿El medico de ella era Nahuel Mercurio? - parecia conocerlo.

-Sí, durante dos años estuvo internada, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes – me miro seria.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con la denuncia que se presentó en el día de hoy? – La mire desorientado -, nos enteramos que la junta directiva lo denuncio porque mantenía retenidos pacientes contra su voluntad y los tratamientos eran incorrectos – Jacob había cumplido con su trabajo, había enviado el mail como le pedí, me llamo la atención que tan pronto hubiera resultados, recién eran las once de la mañana.

-Nahuel por pedidos de terceros la mantuvo sin tratamiento y sedada para que no reaccionará, ella haba caído en una especie de depresión muy profunda, nunca pudimos saber a raíz de que y tampoco hizo nada por descubrirlo – la doctora Hale ciño su entrecejo parecia preocupada.

-Tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso con más tranquilidad, lo que me gustaría es empezar de inmediato con el tratamiento, sería mi paciente – asentí -. En lo posible quisiera que hoy fuera la primera sesión, ver cómo nos llevamos, si ella se siente cómoda conmigo, en el caso que no lo hiciera probaríamos con mi hermano el doctor Jasper Hale – asentí nuevamente conforme, realmente me inspiraba confianza.

-¿Usted está a cargo de ella en los tratamientos médicos? – Pregunto mientras seguía leyendo -, veo que es el contacto de emergencia y prácticamente el tutor médico.

-Sí, legalmente soy su tutor médico – confirme.

-¿Sus padres? – nunca hay forma de esquivar ese tema.

-Hubo complicaciones en la familia – me miro como estudiándome.

-Seguramente hablaremos de ello en algún momento – yo esperaba que no fuera necesario.

Abrió otra libreta y miro durante unos segundo – Hoy a las 18 de la tarde, solo serían quince minutos en los que hablo con ella y unos quince más para hablar nuevamente con usted y ver como resulto todo – repase mentalmente, estaba seguro que no tenía nada.

-No hay inconveniente – confirme.

Luego de despedirme de la doctora Hale volví a mi consultorio, Leah se encargó de agendar mi cita para la tarde para que no fuera olvidarme y se encargó de llamar a Alice para informarle del horario.

-Edward – Leah golpeo la puerta de mi oficina y se asomó, me sorprendió ver que estaba totalmente ruborizada y algo nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte, entro un poco en mi oficina mientras nerviosa se colocaba un mechón de su pelo corto detrás de la oreja.

-Hay un joven afuera – dijo titubeante -, Jacob…. – carraspeo un poco – quiere verte – la observe unos segundos y sonreí.

-Dile que pase, Jacob es siempre bienvenido – dije y asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

Me puse de pie para recibirlo, me resulto raro que viniera era la primera vez que se aparecía por acá, pero seguramente era algo importante. Leah se asomó a la puerta, la observe detenidamente, estaba más ruborizada y sonreía distinto.

-Por acá Jacob – eso me sorprendió más, nunca tuteaba a las personas que venían a mi oficina. Jacob entro prácticamente de espaldas sin dejar de mirarla un segundo y se ruborizo más para luego cerrar la puerta rápidamente. Me quede en silencio esperando que se diera vuelta para saludarme, pero él solo miraba la puerta cerrada.

-Jake ¿será que me vas a saludar o la puerta es más interesante? – se dio vuelta y sonrió, pero estaba algo avergonzado.

-Edward – me dio un abrazo el cual correspondí y le hice seña para que nos sentáramos en los sillones.

-¿A qué se debe la visita? – pregunte ya que aún lo notaba medio ido.

-Creo que tienes que ver algo, necesito tu computadora – lo mire sonriendo.

-Tengo miedo que la uses – dije burlándome -, dos segundos en ella y consigues toda mi vida – rodo los ojos, pero estaba orgulloso porque sabía que era verdad.

-No me hace falta tu computadora para eso desde la mía lo puedo hacer – rodé mis ojos y sonreí.

-Úsala – dije haciendo un ademan con la mano señalándola.

Tecleo un par de veces – Ven… mira… - dijo corriéndose para dejarme lugar.

Me asome y me sorprendí en el momento – En qué momento se dio esto – murmure.

Si bien cuando le pedí que mandara la información a la junta sabía que saldría todo a la luz no me espere que fuera tan rápido. Era el Times digital, tenía una nota: _"¿Es necesario más controles en las instituciones psiquiátricas privadas?... Después de que toda la prensa recibiera la información sobre la manipulación de pacientes en Printwood Center en San Diego, California institución en la cual el doctor Nahuel Mercurio hacia favores para mantener a pacientes sedados y recluidos en la institución para acallarlos se trae a debate el escaso control sobre dichas instituciones y sobre los profesionales que las dirigen….."_

-No espera este resultado…

-Según lo que he leído lo están buscando, calculo que no se confió de nosotros y desapareció en el acto porque no le encontraron en su casa – deje de leer el artículo, al final hablaba de que cerca de 15 pacientes, de los cuales no fueron revelados los nombres, eran los que se contaban entre los que habían sido recluidos contra su voluntad y los tratamientos eran incorrectos.

-Creo que hicimos muy bien en sacar esto a la luz, hubiera sido injusto solo salvar a Alice y que más gente siguiera en igual de condiciones – Jacob asintió de acuerdo.

-Me siente como si fuéramos súper héroes enmascarados, trabajando desde las sombres – no pude evitar reírme.

-Créeme que no busco el beneficio de los demás, solo el mío – dije con melancolía, solo quería salvarme y a mi familia, era algo egoísta el pensamiento.

-Bueno vamos por buen camino…. – lo vi rascarse la cabeza, me parecia que quería preguntarme algo mas - ¿tienes mucho trabajo? – Pregunto más serio y asentí -. Entonces me tendría que ir – aseguro.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? – me sonrió asintiendo.

No lo pensé dos veces, fuimos directo a donde trabajaba Bella, busque un lugar y nos acomodamos, pude verla de lejos aún parecia triste y cuando me vio la note incomoda y furiosa.

-¡¿Qué haces acá?! – exclamo con los dientes apretados, se estaba conteniendo.

-Solo vine a almorzar – conteste.

-Hay millones de lugares para hacerlo, vete y busca otro – su voz era dura, fría y contenida.

-Disculpa pero no puedes decirnos donde comer – mire a Jake y ella también, él parecia molesto por la forma en que me trataba.

-¿Perdón? – Bella lo miro muy poco amistosamente.

-Tu trabajas aquí y nosotros comemos donde queremos – le dijo él de mala manera y Bella me miro furiosa.

-Ahora tienes perritos falderos – estaba más que enojada.

-Jake es un amigo y no tiene la culpa de lo pasado entre nosotros – Bella agacho la cabeza, ahora parecia avergonzada – y Jake – él me miro -, Bella tiene sus razones para tratarme así, es mejor lo dejes entre nosotros – él rodo los ojos porque seguramente no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Podemos comer? – pregunto molesto.

-Les mando otra mesera…

-Esta es tu mesa…

-Pero no tengo porque atenderte…

-Mira… - empezó Jake.

-Jake – se quedó callado -, está bien Isabella, como quieras – conteste y ella solo se dio la vuelta.

La vi dirigirse a donde estaba el grandote, creo debe ser el dueño del lugar porque estaba siempre pero solo controlando todo nunca atiende, hablo con él, nos miraron y acto seguido trague en seco y abrí los ojos cuando vi que la abrazo con fuerza apretándola contra su cuerpo y la beso. ¡Mierda! Prácticamente se estaba comiendo la boca de Bella con la de él, trague en seco nuevamente y me puse de pie.

-Edward siéntate – Jacob apretó mi hombro y lo mire con todo el dolor del alma. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que me sentara y le hice caso -. Lo siento – murmuro. Mire por la ventana conteniendo el mar de sensaciones que me invadían, desilusión, angustia, dolor, bronca, decepción y la certeza que esto sería así, que nunca más tendría nada con Bella.

-Soy Sara su nueva mesera – se sintió unos minutos después - ¿Ya saben que van a pedir? – me quede en silencio no podía articular palabra.

-Edward – me llamo Jake y negué con la cabeza. A lo lejos sentí que él ordenaba por los dos.

Comimos en silencio, no volví a mirar para adentro del lugar, no quería verla y menos ver como el grandote la volvía a besar, no lo soportaría. Prácticamente no comí aunque Jake me insistió millones de veces que lo hiciera y finalmente él termino comiendo mi porción.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunto cuando salimos del lugar -. Bella te estuvo mirando todo el tiempo después de eso – ignore esa parte.

-Voy a estar como siempre – conteste -. ¿Me harías otro favor? – pregunte.

-No tienes que preguntar – empecé a caminar seguido por Jake para ir hasta mi auto.

-Quiero que averigües quien es el chico que beso a Bella – dije y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te quieres torturar así? – pregunto molesto.

-Porque necesito estar seguro que esta con alguien que la va a cuidar, que no la están engañando – suspiro profundo -. Hazlo por mí – asintió -, también averigua donde está viviendo ella.

-De acuerdo Edward, averiguo por ti, apenas tengo todo te lo llevo al hospital – entramos en mi auto y arranque.

-Puedes llamarme y voy a tu casa como siempre – dije y lo mire de reojo.

-Prefiero ir a tu oficina – insistió -. Tu secretaria… - lo mire un poco parecia avergonzado.

-¿Leah? – asintió.

-Es soltera – reí bajo.

-Es soltera y sin novio – confirme y lo vi sonreír mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar por la ventana -. Tráeme todo a mi oficina en cuento puedas – asintió sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Jacob no subió conmigo aunque note que no eran ganas lo que le faltaba, pero se contuvo. Leah me miro sorprendida cuando entre, estaba expectante pero al comprobar que estaba solo pareció decepcionada.

-¿Alguna novedad? – sacudió su cabeza para centrarse.

-Llamo Aro… tres veces….

Suspire profundo - ¿Dijo algo en particular? – pregunte resignado.

-No, solo corto cuando confirme que no estabas – asentí.

-Tengo la sensación que Jacob va a venir seguido, así que no hay problema que lo dejes entrar cuando este solo – asintió sonriendo con ganas.

-¿Es algo tuyo? – pregunto con timidez y sonreí.

-Solo un amigo, es un buen chico – asegure.

El teléfono cortó nuestra conversación – Oficina del doctor Cullen – contesto Leah -. Señor Volturis… - asentí – sí, acaba de llegar ahora lo comunico – entre en mi oficina y cerré la puerta.

-Aro – conteste sin decir más.

-Tengo entendido que Alice esta mejor – me recosté sobre mi silla, merecía saborear esta victoria, no era grande, pero lo merecía.

-Así es, por eso le dieron el alta ¿por eso llamabas? ¿Para felicitarme? – dije de manera sarcástica y un gruñido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Tenía entendido que no estaba nada bien, que aun necesitaba estar bajo cuidado – sonreí, se lo notaba molesto había pasado algo que no pudo prever.

-Pues ves que no era tan así, mejoro de manera sorprendente – asegure.

-Jane tiene un poder sobre las acciones del hospital, a partir de ahora será mi representante en la junta directiva – me pare en un movimiento rápido, esa jugada no la entendía, Jane no estaba capacitada para algo así ¿sería un descuido o un movimiento desesperado?

-Ella no tiene los conocimientos necesario – proteste molesto.

-Pero ira aprendiendo, no lo dudes, estas bajo mi tutela… además prefiero tener una persona de mi entera confianza que no sea capaz de corromper o engañar – y eso basto para que entendiera este movimiento.

-De acuerdo Aro, después de todo es tu 40 por ciento – conteste -, tú sabrás las decisiones que tomas – otro gruñido resonó del otro lado.

La línea se cortó de pronto, lo había notado durante la conversación, estaba molesto y mucho. Este movimiento era desesperado, eso es lo que comprendí, no pudo prever lo que paso con Nahuel y seguramente no se fiaba del todo del albacea que tenía en el hospital, por eso ponía a Jane, ella seria incorruptible por alguien más, era su sangre una fiel copia de su padre y no haría nunca nada contra él, ese era su juego.

…..

-¿Alice esta lista? – pregunte apenas Esme abrió la puerta, se me había hecho tarde y venia sobre la hora a buscarla.

-Si querido, solo deja que le avise que llegaste – asentí mientras controlaba en el BlackBerry unos mail que necesitaba ver urgente.

Cuando sentí las voces que venían del segundo piso supe claramente que Bella estaba con Alice, hubiera sido mucho mejor para mi haber evitado volver a verla, por lo menos por un largo tiempo, pero olvide que con Alice estaban muy unidas nuevamente por lo que sería inevitable.

-Estamos listas – _"¿Estamos?"_, mire a Alice. ¡Perfecto! Ahora debía pasar más tiempo con Bella del que necesitaba.

-Vamos se hace tarde – fue lo único que pude decir.

Subimos todos a mi auto y comencé a manejar, Esme iba a mi lado, Alice y Bella atrás. Moría por ver el rostro de Bella, solo sería necesario ver a través del espejo retrovisor, pero era preferible no hacerlo, incluso no la hablaría.

-Mamá – el tono de Alice fue más alto de lo necesario, con Bella hablaban sin parar.

-¿Si Alice? – Esme se giró levemente para mirarla.

-Bella esta de novia – soltó de pronto apreté mis manos en el manubrio con fuerza, un gruñido bajo salió de mi garganta y me mordí la lengua para no decir nada indebido.

-¿¡En verdad Bella!? – exclamo Esme visiblemente alegre por la noticia.

-Es reciente y no se anima a hablar de ello – dijo Alice, estuve tentado de mirar por el espejo retrovisor para ver la expresión de las dos, pero me concentre en el camino, por suerte faltaba poco para llegar.

-Alice – esa fue la voz de Bella en tono de advertencia.

-Es muy buena noticia y hay que compartirla con todos – agrego Alice.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Bella, el amor siempre nos hace bien – rodé mis ojos, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación, para a mí el amor solo había traído dolor y más dolor, cada día que pasaba más amaba a Bella y mi corazón moría un poco más.

-A veces es una maldición – murmure muy bajo pero sé que Esme me escucho porque sentí su mirada en mí, la tristeza que transmitía era palpable.

Finalmente, mientras ellas siguieron hablando y logre desatenderme de la conversación, llegamos a destino, todas se bajaron del auto y Alice vino a tomar mi mano, la mire sonriendo y ella ceñuda, podía notar que estaba nerviosa e insegura, había pasado por una muy mala experiencia y sé que esto le costaba y mucho.

-Esta vez no me equivoque – murmure en su oído -, no te pasara nada – asegure, después de todo antes había caído en manos de Nahuel por mi culpa, algo que no me perdonaría, había sido muy descuidado, pero esta vez era todo distinto, además de que confiaba en el juicio de Jacob también le pedí investigara a los hermanos Hale, eran de una familia muy acomodada, negocios todos legales y muy respetados.

-No te sientas culpable – agache mi mirada.

-Es mi culpa Alice, por mi estuviste tanto tiempo ahí – proteste.

-Edward…

-Esta vez no te voy a fallar – corte lo que iba a decir porque sé que insistiría para hacerme sentir mejor, pero había estado metida dos años en una institución con un médico que no hacía más que ponerla peor, ese medico lo elegí yo, sin asegurarme antes.

Íbamos en el ascensor cuando llego la notificación de un nuevo mail a mi BlackBerry, lo abrí inmediatamente:

"_De: Aro Vulturis_

_Para: Junta Directiva_

_Enviado: Martes, 04 de diciembre de 2012 17:45_

_Asunto: Cambio de representatividad._

_Junta Directiva:_

_Por medio de la presente me dirijo a ustedes en carácter de accionista para informarles que a partir del día de la fecha la señorita Jane Vulturis tendrá el poder legal sobre todo lo referido a las decisiones que se deben tomar desde la junta directiva del hospital Ucsd Medical Group cito en 200 West Arbor Drive, San Diego, California. _

_Todos los mails, informes y memorándums deberán ser dirigidos al mail de la antes mencionada: janevolturis _

_Atte._

_Aro Volturis."_


	28. Capítulo 27: Derrota

_**Capítulo 27: Derrota.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-Buenas tardes Edward y Alice Cullen tenemos cita con la doctora Hale – la secretaria Janice me miro sonriendo y batió sus pestañas.

-Si señor Cullen, faltan diez minutos y pueden pasar – dijo con tono coqueto mirándome fijo.

-Ufff… - mire para donde venía el sonido, un gruñido de molestia y vi a Bella cruzada de brazos asesinando a la secretaria con la mirada. Si la situación hubiera sido distinta me hubiera reído porque daba la sensación de estar celosa.

-Pueden tomar asiento señor Cullen – dijo señalando los sillones aun presumiendo.

-Todos menos Alice – me gire nuevamente y la doctora Hale nos sonreía.

Tome a Alice de la mano y nos acercamos a ella – Doctora Hale – nos dimos un apretón de manos –. Ella es Alice – la miro y sonrió.

-Alice un placer conocerte – le tendió la mano y Alice con algo de inseguridad mirándome la estrecho.

-Doctora – fue lo único que dijo.

-Vamos a empezar, ven conmigo Alice – le sonreí a mi hermanita para darle ánimos y fue detrás de la doctora.

Fui hasta los sillones, el único lugar disponible era al lado de Bella y me acomode junto a ella sin mirarla, saque mi BlackBerry y me dedique a mirar más mails y responder algunos. Mientras esperábamos, note que Esme y Bella conversaron pero preferí no prestarle atención a la conversación.

-Señor Cullen – levante mi cabeza y mire a la secretaria -. La doctora Hale lo espera ahora – asentí. El tiempo se me había pasado volando.

-Señor Cullen tome asiento – me senté al lado de Alice, ella me miraba alicaída y solo la mire serio -. Estuve hablando con Alice, ella se siente cómoda conmigo por lo que estaré a cargue del tratamiento – asentí -. Hoy ha sido una conversación muy general, sobre todo centrada en como esta su familia ahora – esto no sonaba bien, me removí incomodo -, tengo entendido que han tenido algunos problemas familiares y Alice me informa que no está al tanto de todo lo sucedido, que es usted el que tiene la mayor parte de la información – la mire dudando, no me agradaba ventilar esto con nadie más, y menos sobre algunos asuntos de mis padres que eran comprometedores -. Quiero que entienda que esto es muy necesario para que Alice consiga recuperarse del todo, ella necesita saber su verdad, todo sobre su entorno, porque las cosas están como están, porque su vida ha cambiado tanto y sobre todo enfrentar cosas que pueden ser muy dolorosas pero que es necesario enfrentar – el discurso era bueno, pero aun no me parecia apropiado que Alice conociera todo.

-Son muchas cosas – mire a Alice y ella me miro con timidez -, han pasado cosas tan duras e importantes que tengo miedo como puedas reaccionar, tengo miedo que no lo soportes y vuelvas a estar como antes, yo apenas puedo digerirlas – Alice tomo mi mano con fuerza.

-Alice creo que es mejor nos dejes hablar a solas – Alice solo asintió y salió de la habitación -. Una de las cosas que más le ha dolido a Alice es enterarse que no es hija de sus padres… Esme y Carlisle – dijo leyendo los nombres en sus anotaciones, apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza -. Se enteraron de grandes – aseguro.

-Hace un poco más de cinco años, nunca tuvimos sospechas y la forma en que nos enteramos… digamos que no fue la mejor situación – me miro durante unos segundos.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? – negué con la cabeza -. Esto es muy necesario conocer estos detalles para poder tener todo el panorama de la vida de Alice – insistió.

-Me entere yo primero – asintió mientras anotaba -, unos conocidos me buscaron y me mostraron los estudios de Esme donde indicaban que era estéril… eran de hace veinticuatro años atrás – me miro sin inmutarse, no parecia sorprenderle ni preocuparla solo seguía anotando -. ¿Lo que digamos en este lugar es confidencial? – pregunte y me miro seria.

-Todo está amparado bajo la confidencialidad de paciente médico, no puedo brindar información a nadie sobre lo que se hable durante las sesiones – aseguro y asentí -. Me dijo que nunca sospecharon sobre esta situación – asentí confirmando su afirmación -, existe una posibilidad que usaron otro medio para tenerlos – ceñí mi frente -, fecundación invitrio, madre sustituta…

-Tengo los análisis de ADN, además las mismas personas que me mostraron los estudios de Esme tenían pruebas de que las actas de nacimientos habían sido falsificadas, se habían modificado los datos – asintió y volvió a anotar.

-¿Buscaron a sus padres biológicos? – suspire profundo.

-Nuestra madre se llamaba Elizabeth Brandon – anoto nuevamente -, ella murió a las pocas horas de dar a luz, de mi padre aún no se mucho porque ella estaba sola en ese momento y no brindo muchos datos, había entrado al hospital por una emergencia – y Carlisle no colaboraba con más información.

-¿Y sus padres qué papel juegan en todo esto? – suspire profundo.

-¿Carlisle y Esme? – pregunte y asintió -. No quieren decirme más, dicen que no es necesario enterarnos de todos los detalles – yo solo necesitaba que me dijeran todo para poder saber cómo manejarme, todo sería tan distinto así.

-¿Quién es…? James Witherdale – la mire sorprendido ese nombre hacía años que no lo escuchaba.

-Era un compañero nuestro en el instituto y luego fue a la misma universidad pero no nos veíamos – volvió a anotar - ¿Alice hablo de James?

Rosalie cerro la carpeta donde anotaba y me miro -. Para que no haya confusión quiero aprovechar de que aclaremos la dinámica de las sesiones – asentí de acuerdo -. Si bien es usted su tutor medico todo lo hablo en las sesiones con Alice es confidencial, a menos que ella quiera compartir con cualquiera de la familia sobre los temas que se hablan – lo dijo de tal manera que no daba lugar a replicas aunque no me encontraba muy conforme con eso porque me gustaría saber de qué hablaban -. De ser necesario estaremos teniendo sesiones en las que puedo incluir a sus padres, a todos juntos o por separado, puede incluir a Alice o no – no me agradaba la idea de los cuatro juntos pero por mi hermanita lo haría -. De igual manera todo lo hablado durante esas sesiones sigue siendo confidencial – me sonrió -. Esos límites no son negociables….

-Voy a ser honesto, lo que más me preocupa es que sea posible se filtre información sobre el tratamiento de mi hermana…

-O que pueda pasar lo que sucedió en la institución – me agradaba su franqueza, era algo bueno.

-Eso sobre todo – confirme.

-Con mi hermano tenemos un gran sentido de la ética, cada uno se hace responsables sobre sus decisiones y bajo ninguna circunstancia accederíamos a un chantaje o coerción – era un alivio escuchar eso - ¿Puedo preguntarle como llego a nosotros? – sonreí.

-Jacob Black – asintió, note que reconoció al instante el nombre y luego abrió los ojos grandes -. Usted es el doctor Cullen, le realizo el trasplante de corazón al padre de Jacob - asentí sonriendo.

-Así es, fue hace unos años – fue un momento muy importante en mi vida -. Él me los recomendó – asegure.

-Bueno es un placer poder ayudarlos – mire su reloj y esa era la señal seguramente de que estaba terminando el tiempo -. Como le informe a Alice empezaría con 3 sesiones por semana a las 18 horas, cada una de 45 minutos – asentí -. Se puso de pie y la imite.

-Muchísimas gracias – estrechamos las manos y salí del consultorio.

Las lleve nuevamente a la casa, iban las tres hablando y yo solo trataba de pasar por alto la conversación. Podía notar la mirada de Esme que cada algunos minutos se posaba en mí, seguramente por lo tenso que me encontraba pero de manera deliberada la ignore, por lo menos creí hacerlo porque apenas estacione Alice se bajó con Bella después de una efusiva despedida por parte de mi hermanita y saludo murmurado bajo por parte de Bella.

-Ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida – mire a Esme tratando de no demostrar todo el odio que sentía en este momento.

-Y no es asunto mío lo que haga – asegure.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas así? Es claro que te molesto enterarte de su noviazgo y eso es porque aun la amas – no podía negarlo, era así.

-Y desde el momento que se fue dejándome como lo hizo no he sentido más que dolor – asegure.

-No es por el amor que se tienen, es por las circunstancias y las decisiones tomadas, las cuales puedes cambiar – una risa sarcástica y la mire de manera burlona.

-¿Si? ¿Eso crees? – me miro con sorprendida por mi reacción -. Tal vez debería hacerlo, divorciarme de Jane, dejar que Aro se la cobre con Alice de nuevo – una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro -, dejar que encarcelen a Carlisle y a ti de paso…. Pero podría ya no estar bajo su dominio ¿Eso es lo que quieres? De paso todos quedamos en bancarrota y desprestigiados, perdemos todo, total no importa el amor lo es todo – seguí sin importarme el dolor que veía en el rostro de Esme, sabía que luego me arrepentiría.

-Nadie te obligo….

Mi risa irónica corto lo que iba a decir – Es cierto, nadie me obligo – afirme -. Seguramente mi vida hubiera sido color de rosa con ustedes en la cárcel y vaya a saber que hubiera sido de Alice si yo no tomaba la decisión de aceptar sus condiciones para evitar todo – agacho la mirada y sé que se sentía culpable.

-Lo siento – dijo un par de minutos después que estuvimos en silencio.

-Ya un "lo siento" no soluciona las cosas, lo único que podría ayudar es que me terminaran de contar todo, tal vez podría encontrar algo que me ayudara – empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Carlisle y yo estamos de acuerdo, no sabrán el resto – aseguro sin dudas.

Golpee el manubrio con fuerzas y se sobresaltó -. ¡Estoy cansado de sus mentiras y ocultamientos, he dado todo de mí para que estemos bien! – exclame enojado -. Pero te aseguro Esme que voy a averiguar todo, absolutamente todo y nos voy a salvar y una vez eso pase me desligo de ustedes definitivamente – me miro con los ojos llorosos.

-Edward… - intento acariciar mi cabello.

-¡No! – exclame me aleje en el acto – Tengo que volver a trabajar – dije con voz dura y fría. Esme se bajó del auto entremedio de sollozos mirándome por última vez con mucho dolor.

Media hora después recibí la llamada de Alice totalmente furiosa por haber puesto a Esme en ese estado, también discutí con ella y no era lo que quería pero sentía que había llegado a mi punto máximo de frustración, dolor y angustia, ese punto donde todo, absolutamente todo es negro. Llame a Jacob y le pedí averiguara todo sobre Elizabeth Brandon, le di los datos que recordaba de los documento que me mostro Aro, sabía que el obtendría mejores resultados que mis otros investigadores.

Dos días después recibí el informe de Jacob sobre el novio de Bella, su nombre era Emmett McCarty, tenía 27 años, profesor de educación física y personal training, tenía 6 gimnasios distribuidos por la ciudad los cuales eran muy importantes más el pequeño restaurante donde trabajaba Bella. Era un nombre muy avizor para los negocios, vivía en una gran casa en la costa. Según el informe era un hombre de relaciones largas y comprometido en ellas, seguramente las rupturas fueron todas normales y parecia estar comprometido en la relación con Bella ya que él le alquilaba a un precio muy bajo un pequeño departamento que tenía en la parte de arriba del mismo restaurante, se entraba por una puerta independiente que estaba a un costado del local. Recuerdo cuando Jacob me hablo sobre todo esto: _"Pensé que iba a ser algo más entretenido, estaba dispuesto a seguirla camuflado en mi moto y solo tuve que mirar como caminaba unos diez pasos"_, había dicho totalmente frustrando por la falta de más acción.

…..

Habían pasado seis meses desde que había tenido ese desacuerdo con Esme y me arrepentida desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, sobre todo porque sabía que si bien ella estaba de acuerdo con Carlisle la decisión final era de él, ella siempre acataría las decisiones de él. Alice me llamaba cada tanto para reclamarme que no viera a Esme, me confirmaba que lloraba cada noche por que no la iba a ver o porque no le respondía las llamadas y me dolía saber eso, pero ahora me sentía tan avergonzado por la forma que la trate y no sabía cómo acercarme de nuevo a ella y pedirle perdón.

Durante estos meses todos los mediodías iba a comer al restaurante en el que trabajaba Bella. A manera de ritual la observaba durante unos minutos desde afuera mientras sonreía a todo el mundo y atendía las mesas aprovechando ver su cara iluminada porque sabía que una vez entrara el cambio seria drástico para mostrar una mirada fría y dura sin acercarse ya que nunca me atendía ella, pero ese pequeño espacio de mi vida en el que estaba sumergido en el mismo ambiente en el que ella estaba me dejaba ir e imaginar que llegaría un día que entraría por esa puerta y ella sonreiría al verme y vendría a abrazarme y besarme porque me amaba y estábamos juntos. Solo la vi besar a ese chico un par de veces más y luego si bien hablaban cuando él estaba ya no había un contacto tan cercano.

Jane era una soga en mi cuello en mi trabajo, algo que tanto adoraba ahora se convertía en una tortura, todo mis proyectos eran rechazado o demorados, así fuera una pequeña cosa como invertir dinero en la remodelación de los baños o algo grande como crear un departamento de psiquiatría, no había un solo proyecto que se me diera, ella lo rechazaba en el acto sin siquiera pensarlos, los otros integrantes de la junta hacían lo mismo y mis proyectos se iban por el caño dejándome frustrado y decaído, eso sin contar que cada vez el hospital perdía más dinero en inversiones sin sentidos y que salían mal o por movimientos sospechosos, a causa de que por una moción de Jane obviamente dirigida por Aro me sacaron de la administración del hospital y ahora la manejaba un subalterno de Aro y sabía que estaban desviando fondos, esta era su represalia por mis movimientos. Deje mi oficina en la parte administrativa y con Leah nos mudamos a una consulta.

-Edward – Leah me miraba con tristeza, hoy la derrota se hacía visible en mi cuerpo.

-Dime – apenas fue un susurro.

Se sentó frente a mí -. Estoy segura que volverás a ocupar tu lugar dentro de poco – no pude sonreír, mi vida, mi seguridad, lo poco que había conseguido se escapaba entre mis manos sin que pudiera hacer mucho.

-¿Sabes algo de Jake? – pregunte y asintió.

-Hable con él desde mi celular – agradecí eso, era mejor mantenerlo resguardado y que no hubiera indicios de comunicaciones mías con él -. Vuelve con novedades importantes – suspire profundo eso era muy bueno.

-Gracias Leah – apenas sonrió.

-Edward necesitas descansar y comer mejor, cada días estas peor, si te descuidas ya no podrás seguir dando batalla – estaba perdiendo la guerra de manera catastrófica.

Me quede en silencio, Leah solo se levantó y se fue a su escritorio. Apenas tenía operaciones o pacientes, hasta eso me estaba quitando Aro de a poco, por lo menos si tuviera mi trabajo como antes podría ejercer la medicina como tanto me gustaba pero acá ya no era opción. El trabajo ya no era mi refugio y mi supuesta casa era un campo minado donde apenas ponía un pie Jane aparecía con sus exigencias, reclamos, insultos y menosprecios. Notaba que Kaure sentía mucha pena por mí, ponía todo su esfuerzo en hacerme sentir un poco mejor comportándose conmigo de una manera más maternal, Kiara solía venir y tratar de arrancarme una sonrisa, apreciaba esos gestos, pero aún estaba solo.

Sabía que Alice estaba muy preocupada por mí, lo sentía en mi cuerpo sobre todo por las noches, como también podía sentir que algo en ella estaba cambiando mucho, había nuevos sentimientos y aunque hacia cerca de cinco meses que no la veía luego de discutir porque no me acercaba a Esme y porque me negué a una sesión con Carlisle solos, aun podía sentir esa conexión que siempre nos unió. La pelea había sido fuerte tanto así que no nos llamábamos, pero yo intuía que en su vida estaban presentándose muchos cambios profundos y muy buenos.

-Leah voy a salir, necesito despejarme – asintió sonriéndome.

-Ya no vuelves – eran las siete de la tarde, no tenía sentido volver.

-Ya no vuelvo hasta mañana – confirme -. Asegúrate que el viernes me pongan en la consulta durante todo el día.

-Ya lo confirmo – le sonreí y salí.

Subí a mi Aston Martin, cerré los ojos y disfrute del sonido del motor cuando arranque uno de los pocos placeres que podía disfrutar, suspire profundo y empecé a manejar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. No tenía ganas de volver a casa y no tenía amigos, podría ir a la casa de Billy hablar con él seguro me distraería pero no era lo que necesitaba ahora.

-¿Qué necesitas Edward? – me pregunte en voz alta, encendí la radio y la deje en la primera estación que sintonice.

Ahora necesitaba cariño, un abrazo sincero y tierno, alguien que pudiera darme fuerzas y ayudarme a salir de esta soledad que me carcomía, en un dos por tres las cosas comenzaron a salirme mal, todo se estaba cayendo frente a mi sin poder retomar el rumbo, no tenía a nadie, estaba solo sin apoyo ni alguien cerca y seguramente era mi culpa como todo lo que sucedía últimamente, pero había tantas cosas que necesitaba saber y se me negaban.

-¡Edward! – Esme me miro sorprendida y agache mi mirada. No sé bien cuando tome la decisión para venir, solo sé que una vez me baje del auto corrí a golpear la puerta.

-Lo siento – murmure -, es imperdonable todo lo que te dije – y mis ojos picaban, hasta los sentía más húmedos.

-¡Oh cariño! – me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo mientras ella sollozaba en mi pecho y me deje ir, mis lágrimas cayeron de manera silenciosa.

-Perdón – murmure con la voz entrecortada.

-Ven cariño… estas tan flaco… - me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta el sillón del living, se sentó en el grande en la punta y me recosté a su lado acurrucado apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas -… mi niño te ves tan mal… te he extrañado tanto….

-Yo también mamá, he sido tan malo contigo – murmure aun sollozando.

-No es así cariño, nosotros hemos tomado malas decisiones – todo era demasiado difícil y ya no podía más, estaba agotado y mucho.

-Me siento vacío, siento que no tengo nada – acariciaba mi cabeza jugando con mi pelo, hacia tanto que no sentía una caricia de nadie.

-Tienes mucho cielo, tu carrera, el hospital, Alice y nosotros que te amamos – negué con la cabeza mientras el dolor en mi corazón se hacía tan palpable.

-No tengo nada mamá, lentamente pierdo todo sin remedio… - solloce -… estoy tan cansado… solo quiero desaparecer… no hay nada para mi… soledad, dolor… solo ver como pierdo todo… - abrace sus piernas con fuerza y acaricio mi mejilla.

-¿Qué está pasando cariño? – su voz se notó afligida.

-¿Por qué yo mamá? ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí? – no esperaba respuestas a esas preguntas, la verdad es que no importaban, era mi realidad -… ame y solo me dolió… intento salvar a mi familia y solo llevo a Alice a caer en las peores manos… trato de encontrar mi lugar y ahora de a poco lo estoy perdiendo… están destrozando mi carrera… mi visión del hospital… mis sueños… ¿de qué vale soñar? – Necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema -… tengo tantas ganas de desaparecer… tantas ganas de cerrar los ojos y no despertar…

-No digas eso cariño ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? – pregunto.

-Seguirías adelante como lo hacen todos… Alice esta mejor y no estoy con ella… tú y Carlisle están arreglando lo suyo y no estoy con ustedes…. Yo vivo de anhelos… - un sollozo más grande salió por mi garganta y Esme apretó mi hombro con fuerza -… anhelo una mujer que nunca más tendré… anhelo un vida que nunca alcanzare…

-Lo harás cariño, sé que lo harás – negué nuevamente con la cabeza y no vi a mamá pero sabía que estaba llorando también.

-Ya no… no puedo más… hasta acá llegó mi lucha…

-Sigue, solo estas muy cansado – murmuro.

-Demasiado cansado… - murmure, me oville a un mas, me sentía algo indefenso -… lo he decidido… - escuche como se respiración se contuvo de pronto.

-¿¡Qué has decidido!? – note más preocupación en ella.

-Me voy a rendir… Le voy a vender mis acciones a Aro… me resignare a trabajar en la medida que me dejen… ya no tratare de saber sobre mis padres biológicos… aceptare que perdí al amor de mi vida y la lastime tanto, me arrepiento cada día… quizás algún día Jane se canse y decida romper nuestro contrato…

-Sigue cariño – murmuro o eso me pareció, tenía la sensación de que hacía años no dormía.

-No… ya no… quiero dormir… ojala solo hiciera eso…

-Edward… - esa era otra voz. _"¡Mi hermanita!"_, exclame en mi mente, intente abrir los ojos pero pesaban demasiado.

-Hola Twin – murmure aunque no sé si me escucho y todo se puso negro.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había descansado un poco pero al contrario, me sentía aún más agotado y ahora se sumaba el dolor de mi cuerpo por la mala posición en la que había dormido. Aun sentía las suaves caricias en mi pelo, decidí no abrir los ojos aun y disfrutar de este cariño que en cierta forma lograba brindarme un calorcito tan placentero.

-Siento haberme aparecido así mamá – murmure, la caricia se acentuó -. No tengo derecho – sabía que había alguien más, pero aun así no abrí los ojos.

-Tienes todo el derecho cariño, sabes que estoy para lo que quieras – me despegue de su regazo acomodándome sentado en el sillón. Alice estaba sentada en el piso y me miraba con lastima y no era lo que quería así que esquive su mirada.

-Estas muy delgado – murmuro pero aun así no la mire solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a ese hecho y mire la hora.

Me pare – Debo volver a casa – no mire a ninguna pero mamá se paró y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Quédate esta noche – negué con la cabeza y apenas sonreí.

-La nueva cláusula de Jane dice que debemos cenar todas las noches juntos y ya tengo media hora de atraso – resoplo molesta.

-No le hagas caso – Alice se paró al lado de mamá.

-Me quedan muy pocas cosas y no quiero me las saquen – conteste mientras acomodaba mi ropa.

-Yo lamento haberme enojado tanto contigo y alejarme – murmuro Alice en voz muy baja.

-Seguramente lo merecía – nuevamente me encogí de hombros.

-No lo merecías – dijo con firmeza -, no debí dejarte solo, no después de cómo me cuidaste – bese su frente.

-Es mejor así – las dos me miraron sorprendidas -, mientras más lejos estén de mi las amenazas son solo en mi contra al igual que las represalias, ustedes estarán tranquilas – me di vuelta para irme.

-¿Y lo vas a permitir? ¿Te vas a aislar de todos porque es tu forma de cuidarnos? – pregunto Alice con un tono de indignación en la voz.

-¿Dime cuál es tu solución? - pregunte algo molesto mirando a Alice, no tenía ganas de discutir pero llevo años haciéndoles frente solo.

-Sigue luchando – dijo como si fuera tan simple.

-¿Y qué crees que he hecho durante estos últimos cuatro años? – Alice apretaba su mandíbula sé que se estaba conteniendo -. Les he hecho frente, una y otra vez, aguantando todas las llamadas de Aro, las amenazas, los ataques constantes de Jane… seguramente yo tuve la culpa de todo esto porque acepte su juego para evitar que salieran lastimas las personas que más quería – el silencio fue abrumador.

-¿Vas a volver? – Esme rompió el silencio y acaricio mi rostro.

-Déjame comprobar cómo reaccionan a mi desaparición hoy - bese la frente de las dos y salí rápidamente de la casa.

Maneje con rumbo a mi casa tratando de no pensar mucho en la última conversación, por un momento había conseguido el alivio que necesita pero luego llegaron los reclamos y una vez más me siento agotado. Estacione mi auto en su lugar y confirme que Jane estaba en casa, seguramente esperándome, esperaba con ansias el día que decidiera viajar por lo menos tendría unos días de tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde estabas? – apenas alcance a cerrar la puerta del garaje. Parecia tranquila por lo menos no me recibió gritando.

-Visitando a mi madre – seguí mi camino hacia la cocina.

-Tenías que estar a las nueve para cenar y son las diez de la noche – reprocho.

-Se me hizo tarde Jane, no me di cuenta de la hora…

-Pero del hospital te fuiste a las siete de la tarde – respire profundo.

-Estuve manejando nada del otro mundo – levanto sus cejas y sus ojos celestes estaban clavados en los míos.

Fui hasta el living y me desplome en el sillón grande, Jane se paró frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, en su cara note que estaba tramando algo, seguramente tendría que ver con el hospital, pero había algo más su mente estaba procesando alguna exigencia fuera de lugar y estaba seguro.

-Creo que no estarás en la consulta el viernes – suspire profundo y rodé mis ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras Jane – me respuesta no le gusto, seguramente esperaba que protestara y me exaltara.

-¿Acaso no te importa tu trabajo? – pregunto molesta.

-Para que molestarme, si tienes ganas terminaras evitando que atienda la consulta – una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

-Estoy pensando seriamente que deberíamos tener hijos – abrí los ojos como plato. _"¡¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza!?"_, pensé alarmado. Eso sería algo que evitaría con todas mis fuerzas, no traería un hijo al mundo para hacerlo sufrir en esta casa.

-¿Hijos? – pregunte con una sonrisa irónica y asintió -. Luego te quejaras cuando pierdas tu figura – resoplo molesta.

-Te lo hare saber cuándo lo decida – se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-No entiendo – dije con voz potente y se detuvo antes de salir, luego se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué no entiendes? – pregunto sin acercarse.

-¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿Por qué quieres vivir así? Apenas si nos soportamos, solo finges tener un matrimonio feliz cuando apenas nos miramos, no entiendo que ganas con todo esto y porque lo haces pudiendo tener otra cosa – pareció bajar la guardia por un segundo.

-Siempre me gustaste – no me inmute -, eso lo sabes, pero me rechazaste… preferiste a otra – y doy gracias no la nombro -. Cuando quiero algo lo obtengo no me importan los medios que tenga que usar para hacerlo – eso me había dado cuenta hace rato.

-Aun así no lo entiendo, podrías ser feliz con alguien más sin embargo te mantienes atada a esta situación sabiendo que mis sentimientos no cambian con los años – asegure.

-Por lo menos te tengo – suspire resignado -, de alguna manera eres mío y de nadie más – nos miramos -. Me gusta poder dominar, lo disfruto y me da placer – Jane siempre fue algo perversa.

-No me amas – asegure.

-No lo hago, solo eres un capricho – sin decir más salió del living.


	29. Capítulo 28: Stand by

_**Capítulo 28: Stand by.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-¿Lo de siempre? – pregunto Sara la camarera que me atendía habitualmente. Bella estaba tan hermosa, la había observado antes de entrar y notaba que estaba muy bien, una mujer tan segura y realmente preciosa.

-Lo de siempre – confirme sin hacer mucho contacto visual.

-Algún día sería bueno que comas – me sorprendió el comentario y la mire -. Apenas si tocas la comida – saque mi celular.

-No tengo mucho apetito – murmure y me concentre en el mensaje que me llego.

"**Tu amigo llego te espera lo antes posible. Leah" **– no logro alegrarme aunque sabía que venía con novedades.

Apenas si probé el almuerzo, en cierto momento sentí una mirada fija clavada en mi nuca y me gire levemente para encontrarme con los ojos interrogativos y algo preocupados de Bella, durante unos segundos nuestras miradas se habían conectado hasta que me obligue a girarme para romper el contacto.

….

-¡Edward! Pasa chico no te quedes ahí parado – la voz de Billy detonaba la alegría al verme y sabían que por unas horas estaría en un ambiente amistoso. Le sonreí sinceramente y entre en la casa que tenía ese aroma a hogar que tanto extrañaba.

-Billy te veo muy contento – dije mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Mi hijo volvió del viaje, sé que 15 días no es mucho pero lo extraño cuando no está – estaba por sentarme cuando Jake hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Edward! – me dio una abrazo con fuerza y lo correspondí.

-Jacob ¿disfrutaste el viaje? – pregunte. Nos acomodamos en los sillones.

-Mucho, fue muy buena idea viajar y te agradezco tu ayuda – dijo sinceramente.

-Lo hacías por mí, tenía que poner mi parte ¿Espero no haya sido todo trabajo? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Hice algo de turismo y un poco de parranda – reímos con ganas.

-Siento que esto sea tan rápido – los dos me miraron sorprendido -, pero debo volver urgente al trabajo, solo venia por los informes – Jacob asintió y desapareció en segundos.

-Tienes que venir un día a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta, hace mucho que no te das una vuelta – dijo Billy mirándome serio -. Una buena comida no te vendría mal, estas muy ojeroso – le sonreí nuevamente.

-Prometo que en breve me tomare un día para venir – asegure y ganas no me faltaban, este era un buen lugar para estar tranquilo.

-Toma – dijo Jake tendiéndome una carpeta bastante grande cosa que me sorprendió -. Hay mucho y creo que es mejor lo leas tranquilo – asentí.

-Muy buenos frutos – asintió, era realmente grueso la carpeta que me entrego.

-Hay fotos, partidas de nacimiento y otras cosas más – ahora estaba serio, no auguraba nada bueno -. Léelo tranquilo y cualquier duda me llamas – asentí -. Esto es sobre Brad Crowley – era uno de los accionistas del hospital, tenía un 15% de acciones -, es interesante y mucho creo que descubrí por donde lo presiona Aro – era bueno sin duda, si tuviera ganas de hacer algo al respecto, preferí no acotar nada.

-Muchas gracias – me puse de pie y me despedí de los dos.

Jacob durante estos quince días había viajado a Chicago para averiguar sobre mi familia biológica, me había encargado de pagar todo el viaje ya que esencialmente lo hacía por mí y había aprovechado que estaba en un receso de la universidad.

Elizabeth Brando era la única hija de Diana y Jason Brandon, nacida y criada en Chicago, Illinois, estudiaba arte. La familia era de clase media acomodada, la casa familiar aún estaba en pie y había sido vendida una vez sus padres murieron ya que ella falleció a la temprana edad de 19 años en Encino, Nueva México. Estaba sola y según el informe médico había llegado en muy mal estado de salud, evidenciaba golpes recientes, moretones e incluso una quebradura, estaba anémica, tenía problemas respiratorios y finalmente el motivo de defunción fue un falla cardiaca. Seis meses luego de su muerte reclamaron su cuerpo y fue trasladado a Chicago donde ahora descansaba en un panteón familiar junto a sus padres.

Edward Masen era el hijo de Rachel y Anthony Masen, nacido y criado en Chicago, Illinois, estudiante avanzado de abogacía, un niño prodigio, gran concertista de piano. Un gran historial de detención por disturbios al orden público y violencia, era alcohólico, un niño rico descarrilado que se dedicaba a las drogas y alcohol la mayor parte del tiempo. Un gran problema durante la adolescencia, su madre murió cuando tenía 15 años de edad, los informes decían que murió bajo circunstancias sospechosas pero nunca se pudo comprobar nada. Edward murió a los 27 años en una confusa riña familiar. Anthony Masen era el único sobreviviente de la familia con paradero desconocido luego de la muerte de su hijo. La mansión familiar sigue siendo propiedad de Anthony Masen y se mantiene en buen estado. La familia era una de las más ricas y poderosas de Chicago, ya que Anthony era un renombrado abogado que vio deteriorada su salud a causa de su constante preocupación por su único hijo.

Edward y Elizabeth se conocieron a los 18 años de ella y a los 25 años de él, una relación que se conoció como muy complicada y dolorosa sobre todo para ella ya que él en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos la engaño repetidas veces. Cuando se supo del embarazo se trasladó a vivir a la mansión Masen para marcharse un día después de que había ingresado al hospital nuevamente gravemente lastimada. Muchas denuncias realizadas en contra de Edward Masen desaparecieron del juzgado y la policía, al igual que los datos de su muerte, incluso no se encontraba mucho sobre esto en los medios de prensa.

El informe incluía millones de fotos de las dos familias, fotocopias de partidas de nacimiento, informes médicos de Elizabeth durante el embarazo, copias de los certificados de defunción, las actas de casamiento, fotos de las casas familiares y algunos recortes de prensa de la época sobre los excesos de Edward, pero también su genialidad, la muerte de Rachel Masen en la que confirmaba que la investigación había llegado a un punto muerto y algunos artículos conjeturando sobre el destino de Anthony Masen luego de la pérdida de su hijo y la desaparición de sus nietos.

Me llamo la atención un informe médico en especial, incluía algunas copias de las radiografías, era de Elizabeth, la fractura en la mandíbula claramente denotaba violencia de género, describía moretones en todo su cuerpo y algunas cortadas, necesito estar internada durante 40 días para estabilizar su estado y asegurarse que el embarazo seguía su curso normal. Había una denuncia entablada contra Edward Masen la cual fue levantada a las pocas horas de ser presentada y Elizabeth volvió a la mansión familiar de los Masen.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando termine de leer el informe de mis padres biológicos, Elizabeth era muy parecida a Alice mientras yo me encontraba algo parecido al que sería mi abuelo Anthony, por lo menos no era muy parecido a Edward, o eso es lo que quería, realmente según todo se lo pintaba como un verdadero monstruo.

Decidí dejar el informe de Brad Crowley para después, estaba demasiado cansado y necesitaba despejar mi mente porque sabía que mañana mi día giraría en torno a todo esto, aun había demasiados interrogantes.

Me levante temprano como siempre, ya en la ducha mi mente no paraba un segundo. Demasiadas cosas sobre el tintero ¿Dónde estaba Anthony? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió con Edward? ¿Por qué Elizabeth apareció en Encino? ¿Por qué su estado era tan deplorable? ¿En qué momento pasó que Carlisle y Esme se hicieron de nosotros? ¿Por qué mi padre no aparecía en los informes médicos del parto? Sabía a ciencia cierta que él la había asistido era una de las pocas cosas que me habían develado.

Antes de irme a trabajar guarde todo en la caja fuerte, a la noche me encargaría de hacer las dos copias, los originales irían a una caja fuerte escondida, uno de las copias quedaría en mi maletín mientras la otra seria para Alice, estaba convencido que ella merecía conocer todo la verdad también, pero primero hablaría con su psiquiatra.

El viernes me dedique todo el día a trabajar, me sentía con ánimo renovado y aunque estaba agotado, la satisfacción y la plenitud que me embargaban por hacer lo que tanto me fascinaba. Internamente le di gracias a Jane por no haberme sacado este día, era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de todo. Termine tarde, eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando salía del trabajo, llegue a casa y se notaba desolada, me duche y acosté. Soñé con Bella otra vez, recuerdos tan viejos y añorados, pero en cuanto me desperté deseche todo de mi mente, durante la tarde me dedique a estar en mi pequeña oficina, realice las copias de los archivos y asegurar lo que tenía que asegurar. Por la tarde aprovechando que estaba solo en la casa ya que era el día libre de Kaure y Gustavo me interne en el gimnasio, era cierto que no estaba alimentándome bien porque tenía menos resistencia que antes. Alice me llamo e insistió que fuera a cenar a la noche o almorzar al día siguiente pero preferí quedarme en la casa.

….

Una semana nueva empezaba, la mañana en el trabajo fue monótona, por lo menos mañana estaría en la consulta nuevamente y tendría un buen día. Un poco antes de las seis de la tarde estaba entrando a la recepción de la consulta psiquiátrica. Alice estaba con Bella esperando para su sesión y me miraron sorprendidas cuando entre, antes de saludarlas me acerque a la secretaria para pedirle que consultara a la doctora Hale si luego de la sesión de mi hermana tendría unos minutos para mí lo cual me confirmo sería posible unos segundos después.

-Edward – los brazos de Alice se cernieron a mi cuello con fuerza, la extrañaba tanto, nunca había estado tan alejado de ella, ni siquiera cuando estuvo internada, siempre la había visitado a diario.

-Hola hermanita – murmure en su oído.

-Te extraño Twin – no pude evitar sonreír, nos separamos unos segundos después.

-Isabella – salude mirándola con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Edward – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero no correspondí.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con la doctora Rosalie? – pregunto Alice y volví mí mirada a ella -. ¿Sabes? Estoy mucho mejor, puedo llegar a manejar cualquier situación con calma – le sonreí apenas.

-Lo sé, pero igual necesito asegurarme antes – rodo sus ojos y bese su mejilla.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar que me involucre en todo – negué con la cabeza -. No puedes estar siempre tan solo – insistió.

-Hace mucho que lo estoy – confirme y sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

-Lo siento, no debí alejarme, yo solo quería que tú y papá pudieran hablar de nuevo, tratar de ser los de antes – la entendía, ella quería a la familia de nuevo porque la extrañaba y yo también, pero no podía aceptar que siguieran ocultándome cosas importantes.

-No creo que se pueda – murmure -, nada es como antes, no soy el mismo – acaricio mi rostro.

-Yo reconozco a mi hermano… el antiguo… mi twin… cuando te miro a los ojos en lo profundo te reconozco, solo debes querer traerlo de vuelta – agache mi mirada, quería volver a ser ese chico esperanzado, con todo un futuro prometedor por delante, con una sonrisa eterna por tener una gran familia. Ese chico que conoció un amor tan profundo que se tornó en el centro de su vida, inconscientemente mira a Bella, tenía sus ojos más brillantes, parecia estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No lo encuentro Alice… no creo poder traerlo de nuevo – dije mirándola nuevamente. Me abrazo con fuerza nuevamente.

-Señorita Alice – me gire mientras nos separábamos -. Ya puede ingresar – dijo la secretaria y Alice asintió.

Me senté al lado de Bella, era increíble como de manera automática esa corriente eléctrica que solía sentir cuando estábamos cerca comenzó a saltar de mi cuerpo al de ella en el momento.

-No estas comiendo bien – la mire sorprendido porque realmente no esperaba que me hablara.

-Tengo menos apetito – dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

-No te ves bien – nos miramos a los ojos.

-A ti se te ve muy bien – acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Estoy muy bien – murmuro bajo esquivando mi mirada. Seguramente su relación con Emmett tenía un buen futuro.

-Dicen que el amor obra maravillas – me miro sorprendida y me pegue mentalmente por tocar ese tema.

-Es verdad – miro hacia el frente y no hablo más.

Cuando Alice salió de la sesión decidió que me esperaría a que yo saliera porque era obvio que sabía que había algo que íbamos a hablar luego, así que Bella se despidió de los dos y se marchó en lo que yo entre al consultorio.

-Edward es una sorpresa verte, últimamente no aceptabas venir – dijo la doctora Hale mientras me hacía seña con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-La situación ha cambiado – parecia estar analizándome y eso no me agradaba mucho.

-Alice y tu están muy alejados, no le hace bien – era de esperarse, yo tampoco me sentía bien.

-Tratare de cambiar eso – asintió apenas sonriendo.

-¿Por qué viniste hoy? – saque la carpeta de mi maletín y se la entregue, comenzó a leer.

-Es información sobre nuestros padres biológicos, antes de mostrárselo a Alice preferí consultarle primero si era conveniente que viera todo lo que dice ahí – ciño su frente y parecia más seria a medida que avanzaba en la lectura.

-Es una realidad dura – dijo cuando termino de leer -, pero Alice ha avanzado muchísimo y ella ha pasado por cosas difíciles – había algo que me había perdido porque estaba seguro que no se refería solo a lo sucedido con su internación, internamente intuí que ese comentario hacía referencia a lo que la llevo a caer en la depresión -. Estoy segura que podrá afrontar todo, sería muy bueno que estés con ella mientras lo lee y la ayudes a comprender y lo hablen – también creía que sería mejor estuviéramos juntos.

-Me preocupa que pueda hacerla decaer, si es así no tendría problema en esperar para mostrárselo – me estudio con la mirada.

-Alice no es tan fuerte como tú, pero se esfuerza por igualarte y si te ve seguro y tiene tu apoyo no pasara de estar mal unos días y luego de que lo hablemos en algunas sesiones terminara de comprenderlo e interiorizarlo – suspire profundo.

-Bien, entonces iré a hablar con ella ahora – asintió.

Salí de la consulta luego de despedirme, me acerque a Alice lentamente, estaba conversando muy alegremente con un chico rubio de ojos claros, lo note en la forma que lo miraba y batía sus pestañas, estaba coqueteándole y no pude evitar sonreírme por eso. Me pare a un costado de ella, Alice se ruborizo cuando me vio y rápidamente me tomo del brazo.

-Edward te presento al doctor Jasper Hale – lo mire sorprendido porque no lo había conocido, pero notaba el parecido con su hermana -. Ellos son gemelos también – me sonreí por eso, las coincidencias existían.

-Doctor, él es mi hermano Edward – dijo sonriéndole.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, Alice nunca deja de hablar de ti – me tendió la mano y la aferre con fuerza.

-Lamento decir que no había escuchado de ti – Alice beso mi mejilla.

-Lo entiendo – dijo sin perder la sonrisa y luego miro nuevamente a Alice -. Tengo un paciente que atender – lo note cuando se quedaron mirando, algo pasaba entre ellos, hacía tiempo notaba que Alice estaba pasando por algo especial y ahora entendí que era eso que sentía desde lejos, Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper.

Se saludaron solo dándose la mano y lo salude de igual manera, mire a Alice cuando Jasper se alejó y agacho su cabeza ruborizada. Lo que no entendía era porque estaban algo así como distantes si era obvio que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Subimos a mi auto y me parecia que lo mejor era buscar un lugar neutral para que habláramos, mi casa no era una opción y la casa de Esme tampoco porque ella estaría ahí lo cual haría inevitable que en algún momento nos viéramos obligados a hablar con ella y no pretendía hacerle más daño.

-Leah, esta… - dije abrazando por los hombros a Alice – es mi hermanita – Leah se puso de pie y la miro sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás? – le tendió la mano y Alice la estrecho.

-Leah también es mi amiga además de mi secretaria – estos últimos meses Leah se había vuelto más cercana a mí, como más confidente, aunque hablábamos mucho y descargaba mis frustraciones con ella, en realidad solo algunas tampoco sabía todo lo que me pasaba.

-Un gusto conocerte – dijo Alice -. Me alegro que Edward tenga alguien con quien hablar.

-Está muy solo – dijo Leah y sonó a reproche.

-Ven – tome a Alice de la mano – entremos a mi oficia… Leah no me pases llamadas hasta que te avise – ella solo asintió.

-Me parece o no le caigo muy bien – Alice se acomodó en la silla frente a mi escritorio y yo del otro lado.

-Tiene una opinión parcial sobre la familia – dije a manera de disculpas -. Lamento no tener más tiempo pero a las nueve debo estar en casa, Jane invito gente a cenar – saque la bendita carpeta de mi maletín y se la entregue -. He conseguido información sobre nuestros padres biológicos – se removió incomoda -, esta todo acá – dije poniendo la carpeta frente a ella sobre el escritorio -. Puedes leerlo pero solo si tú quieres – dudo durante unos segundos pero luego la tomo y comenzó a leer.

-Edward era un hombre terrible – murmuro Alice luego de media hora que estuvo leyendo y mirando aun las fotos -. Elizabeth era muy hermosa, tienes su mismo color de pelo – aseguro y apenas pude sonreír.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte algo temeroso.

-Estoy bien, no los conocimos así que nada me ata a ellos, mis padres siguen siendo Carlisle y Esme – asentí -. Pero no puedo negar que es algo turbadora la historia ¿crees que ella murió por culpa de él? – respire profundo.

-Creo que él la maltrataba y eso hizo que su salud durante el embarazo se deteriorara y por eso no pudo superar todo el esfuerzo del parto y sanar sus heridas – asegure.

-Anthony puede estar vivo – asentí y ella suspiro profundo - ¿lo buscaras? – pregunto.

-Es el único que puede sacarme dudas, quizá pueda decirme algo que me ayude – no quería renovar mis esperanzas de librarme de todo esto, pero era imposible sacarme viejos hábitos.

-Yo quiero ayudarte – negué con la cabeza -. ¡Edward no puedes seguir solo en esto! – exclamo enojada poniéndose de pie.

-No quiero involucrarte, no quiero ponerte en riesgo de nuevo – no quería que le pasara algo y perderla, no soportaría si le pasara algo más.

-Pero… puede haber algo que pueda hacer…. algo que te ayude – me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros.

-Lo que me ayuda ahora es que termines de ponerte bien, que saques todo lo que necesitas sacar de tu sistema y cuando seas completamente esa Alice hermosa, alegre, picara, graciosa, compradora compulsiva y con demasiadas energías, esa hermana tan especial… cuando eso pase será tu más grande ayuda – me sonrió y se puso en puntas de pie para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú te llevaste la altura en la lotería genética – reí con ganas.

-Y tú la chispa alegre – nos abrazamos durante unos minutos -. Ahora dime que pasa con el doctor Jasper Hale – esquivo mi mirada y tome su mentón - ¿Estas enamorada? – Asintió con ojos tristes - ¿Y entonces? – camino hasta la silla y literalmente se desplomo quedando desparramada.

-Lo conocí un día que salí bastante mal de la sesión, íbamos en el ascensor, él había subido en otro piso – lleve mi silla al lado de la suya y me senté ahí -. En un momento solloce y me miro, me pregunto porque estaba tan mal y le dije que había sido un día difícil, había removido muchas cosas – suspiro profundo -, me ofreció tomar un café y acepte porque me inspiro mucha confianza, además era como que hacia movilizar cada célula de mi cuerpo, todo en mi vibraba de manera exquisita – sonreí por eso, sabía cuál era la sensación -. Estuvimos hablando de todo, no precisamente de lo que me había puesto mal, de pronto nos encontrábamos caminando tomados de la mano, sonriéndonos, contándonos anécdotas de la vida hasta que se hizo muy tarde e intercambiamos números de celular y me llevo a casa, esa misma noche me llamo para desearme dulces sueños – dijo sonriendo – y a la mañana me escribo deseándome un hermoso día y despertar, me sentía muy feliz, estoy convencida que él es mi destino, que es mi futuro – se quedó callada y ahora puede leer en su cara tristeza y dolor.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto para que siguiera el relato.

-Rosalie… la doctora Hale debía salir de viaje así que me informo que no tendríamos las dos siguientes sesiones pero que sin necesitaba algo podría llamar a su hermano y me lo presento – y ahí estaba perdido porque no entendía cuál era el problema.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Ya lo conocías – se reacomodo en el sillón.

-Ese día que nos conocimos fuimos solo Alice y Jasper, no sabíamos el apellido del otro y nunca sospeche que era el hermano de mi doctora – asentí porque ahora comprendía -. Él no podía creer que yo era paciente de su hermana, le pidió a la doctora nos dejara solos para hablar y fue cuando me dijo que aunque estaba muy atraído por mí porque nunca se había sentido así, no podía haber nada entre nosotros porque él no considera ético tener una relación con una paciente en tratamiento aunque él no me atiende, por lo que no podíamos volver a salir ni escribirnos, era mejor conservar las distancias, luego hablo con la doctora para contarle del encuentro del día anterior, ella me pregunto si estaba en posición de continuar el tratamiento con ella y le confirme que si, después de todo entiendo las razones de Jasper, la manera de manejarse de ellos es así – la tome su hombro y la atraje hasta a mí para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Lo siento, me encantaría verlos juntos – dije -, sé que Jasper está perdido por ti…

-¿En serio? – pregunto entusiasmada.

-Sí, lo pude leer en su cara, la forma de mirarte y hablarte, está totalmente hechizado por ti – se abrazó a mí con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho -, y estoy seguro que él una vez termines el tratamiento te buscara para estar juntos, solo ten paciencia, lo note, de cierta forma es muy fácil de leerlo – la escuche suspirar con fuerza.

-Te necesitaba mucho Edward, necesitaba que habláramos así – bese su cabeza.

-Yo también twin, yo también – quedamos abrazados y en silencio -. ¿Bella está bien? – pregunte luego de varios minutos.

-Le está yendo bien, está pensando en estudiar – contesto.

-Eso es bueno… espero que su noviazgo siga bien – murmure más bajo.

-Tengo que aclararte algo sobre eso…

-Alice prefiero no saber nada sobre eso…

-Pero Edward…

-Por favor, así estamos bien, no arruinemos el momento – la escuche resoplar y quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

-Mamá no me deja manejar – dijo de pronto y reí un poco -. Dice que no está segura de que sea el momento que espere un poco más, ni siquiera me deja practicar cuando esta ella conmigo – parecia una niña de cinco emberrinchada.

-Si quieres puedo buscarte algunos días y te llevo a practicar, cuando vea que estas manejando bien te regalo el auto que quieras – se soltó de pronto y me miro con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme.

-¡¿En serio?! – exclamo emociona - ¡Si quiero! ¡Por supuesto que quiero! – exclamo mientras brincaba en el silla aun sentada y golpeteaba sus manos.

-¡Que entusiasmo! – exclame riendo.

-¡Es que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos!

-Sí, seguro… y el auto que te acabo de prometer no es lo que te entusiasma – dije a tono de burla.

-Bueno… también es un poquito el auto – reímos al mismo tiempo y luego se acercó y me planto en beso fuerte en la mejilla -. Te quiero mucho twin – mi pecho se hincho de alegría.

-Yo también hermanita – confirme.

-Siempre me imagine que tu oficina sería mucho más grande – dijo escaneando el espacio reducido que tenía ahora.

-Lo era, pero tuve que dejarla, Jane logro sacarme de la administración – perdí toda la alegría en ese momento.

-Lo siento – dijo y me encogí de hombros.

-Debo ir a casa, esta es tuya si quieres muéstrasela a Esme y Carlisle…

-Papá te extraña mucho – la mire con tristeza.

-Si después quieres destruir todo no hay problema – cambie de tema y era mejor así, Alice no dijo nada.

La lleve a su casa, no me baje porque estaba con el tiempo justo. Una vez en mi casa me duche rápidamente y entre en el living en el preciso momento que los primeros invitados tocaban el timbre. Zack y Lizzy fueron los primeros en llegar eran una de las parejas más antiguas que conocíamos, luego Yvette y Henri Broussard ellos eran originarios de Francia y los habíamos conocido una semana que Jane me acompaño a un congreso en New York y al que había asistido Yvette, luego ellos se mudaron a California por el trabajo de él. Yvette y Jane no congeniaban para nada, así que solían esquivarse. La cena era una tortura porque Jane me tenía abrazado o me daba pequeños besos en los labios, fingíamos ser un matrimonio unido y para ellos no había dudas. Lo bueno de la noche es que luego de cenar fuimos al living, pusimos música y empezamos a conversar mientras bebíamos algo, Jane se entretuvo con Henri, Zack y Lizzy mientras yo estuve conversando el resto de la noche con Yvette sobre medicina, pacientes, tratamientos, nuevos avances y demás. De vez en cuando interpretando mi papel miraba a Jane y le guiñaba un ojo mientras le sonreía y ella me devolvía una sonrisa coqueta.

El resto de la semana me la pase en la consulta, era notable el deterioro que se veía en la atención y los equipamientos del hospital y eso no ayudaba a mi estado, pero aún no estaba con ánimos de retomar la lucha así que me concentre en la medicina y nada más.

El fin de semana Jane tenía programadas salidas, por lo que aproveche para ir el sábado a casa de Billy y pasar el día con ellos, en verdad lograron hacerme olvidar de todo. Jacob se sintió incomodo cuando Billy empezó a hablar sobre lo distraído que andaba últimamente, parecia estar perdido todo el tiempo, miraba la nada, se la pasaba muy pensativo y salía muy misteriosamente. Coincidentemente era el estado de Leah el último tiempo, hace rato sospechaba que se estaban viendo sin que nadie supiera, esperaba no pensaran que me molestaba porque era todo lo contrario.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 30: Perdiendo el control._

_-¿Y que diablos crees que he hecho durante estos años? – apreté mis puños para no empezar a gritar -. ¿Acaso crees que me quede de brazos cruzados? He estado buscando la manera de que todos podamos salir de este mal paso, lo pensé en el momento, era solo un trato para ganar tiempo y buscar la manera de solucionar las cosas sin que ninguno saliera lastimado._

_-Pues no lo haces muy bien – largo Alice enojada y la mire sorprendido -, después de todo estuve internada en ese estado por tu culpa – reprocho y eso fue una daga directa a mi corazón, tenia razón sin duda pero no fue mi intención.  
_

* * *

**Mil disculpas por demorar en actualizar creo que hace como un mes no lo subo, pero hoy 5 capítulos que espero les gusten. Nati ;)**


	30. Capítulo 29: Invitación

Capítulo 29: Invitación.

_**(Edward POV)**_

El restaurante donde trabajaba Bella tenía todo el frente vidriado, como siempre la observaba desde afuera y aunque no la veía nítidamente notaba que cada tanto miraba la puerta de entrada, estaba ansiosa y mucho ya que masacraba su labio a cada rato. Amaba ese gesto. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en cuanto entre y pareció aliviada, tome mi lugar de siempre y esta vez cuando Sara me atendió decidí cambiar el menú, cosa que le sorprendió y mucho, su gesto logro hacerme reír. Busque a Bella y me asombro verla salir de detrás del mostrador seguida por Alice, parecían no estar de acuerdo en algo, pero finalmente se dirigían para mi mesa mientras Alice tironeaba a Bella del brazo.

-Almorzamos juntos – dijo Alice sentándose frente a mí, Bella se quedó parada y parecia dudar. Nos miramos a los ojos y me perdí en esos ojitos chocolate que tanto amaba y extrañaba -. Bella – rompimos el contacto visual cuando Bella miro a Alice.

-Creo que es mejor estén solos – Bella realmente estaba nerviosa e incómoda.

-Bella te sientas – dijo Alice en tono exigente y Bella a regañadientes le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado quedando las dos frente a mí.

-¿Pasa algo? – alterne mi mirada entre las dos.

-Solo que te hacemos compañía, no es bueno almorzar siempre solo ¡además! – exclamo impidiéndome protestar por el comentario -, quiero que quedemos en que días me vas a buscar para cumplir con tu promesa de dejarme practicar con tu auto – sonreí un poco y Bella miraba a Alice sonriendo.

-Puede ser un día en la semana y otro el fin de semana – dio palmaditas de felicidad y la risa de Bella hizo palpitar mi corazón como hacía mucho no me pasaba -. Solo déjame confirmar con Leah que día de la semana puede ser – Bella me miro sorprendida y ceñuda en cuento pronuncie el nombre de Leah.

-Tu secretaria siempre se encarga de todo – dijo Alice, mas como afirmación lo dijo como queriendo aclarar algo y Bella pareció relajarse.

-Se supone que soy una persona muy ocupada – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella – Sara llego a nuestras mesas puso el plato de comida frente a mí -, ya está lo de ustedes ¿lo traigo? – Bella se puso de pie sonriendo.

-Yo lo hago – confirmo en tono amable.

-Espero que esta vez comas – mire a Sara sonriéndole un poco, esta era mi rutina con ella -. Puede que estar acompañado te abra el apetito – Alice miro seria a Sara y Bella también.

-Veremos qué pasa – le conteste, no era mucha la dinámica entre Sara y yo, pero era como un ritual diario que mencionara lo poco que me alimentaba.

-Que lo disfrutes – dijo y se marchó. En ese mismo momento Bella fue detrás de ella.

-Sé que hay algo detrás de esto – Alice solo sonrió.

-Bella me comento que vienes a diario y hoy mamá no estaba, no tenía ganas de almorzar sola y se me ocurrió venir – la mire levantando un ceja.

-Es la peor excusa que escuche porque sé que hay algo mas – rodo los ojos y suspire profundo.

Bella trajo sus platos y comenzamos a comer en silencio, por mi parte fueron solo un par de bocados, tome todo el jugo de naranja y me recline apoyado en respaldar de mi asiento. Las dos me miraron y luego el plato de comida.

-Apenas comiste – dijo Alice, respire profundo.

-Es suficiente – conteste -. ¿Cuándo me van a decir de qué va todo esto? – Alice me fulmino con la mirada y Bella sonrió una vez más.

-¿Cómo está todo en tu casa? – pregunto Alice y me sorprendió. Bella dejo de comer.

-Como siempre – conteste, no pretendía dar detalles de mi relación con Jane estando Bella presente.

-¿Y cómo es como siempre? – insistió Alice.

Suspire profundo -. Kaure me cocina, su hija Kiara me hace compañía en la cena, Gustavo se encarga de mis autos y solemos tener alguna que otra conversación sobre el cuidado de la casa – Bella me miraba atenta.

-¿Y con Jane? ¿Cómo está todo? – _"¿Qué decir? La verdad o la mentira que mostramos"_, pensé. No quería lastimar a Bella con la mentira, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad.

-Normal, como cualquier relación – parecia una frase más neutral.

-¿Jane sale mucho sin ti? – la mire durante unos segundos, tratando de adivinar para donde iba esto.

-Con sus amigas – dije luego de unos segundos.

-Tú… ¿sales solo? – apoye mis codos en la mesa luego de alejar un poco el plato.

-No, prefiero quedarme en la casa – respondí.

-¿Y Jane tiene amigos también? – mantuve mi rostro sin expresión, tenía una leve idea de adónde iba esto.

-Alice – fue en tono de advertencia.

-Salimos a bailar el sábado _– "Dios, la voz de Bella es tan hermosa… y más cuando se dirige a mí"_, pensé.

-¿Y? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos. Amo sus ojos.

-Alice – miro a mi hermanita, Bella estaba aún más nerviosa.

Mire a Alice -. Vimos a Jane – dijo Alice.

-Sí, salió con unas amigas – Alice resoplo.

-Y amigos – aclaro.

-También – confirme.

-Uno de esos amigos es más que eso – la mire sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres? – saco su celular, tecleo y luego me lo entrego.

-¿Se supone que es Jane? – era una foto de una pareja besándose, claramente era Jane.

Otro resoplido de Alice – Bella – dijo mirándola.

-Alice no creo…

-Dame tu celular – exigió Alice tendiendo la mano. Bella no estaba convencida pero saco su celular y se lo entrego, era un IPod, rebusco y luego me lo entrego.

-Hay muchas – tome el celular y comencé a pasar las fotos.

No reconocí al hombre que se devoraba a mi esposa en las fotos, no dudo que en algún punto daba la impresión que terminarían teniendo relaciones delante de todos, la mano de Jane se notaba claramente acariciando la intimidad de él y el vestido corto de ella estaba algo levantado. Luego le seguían fotos saliendo del lugar sin tocarse, subieron a un auto que no conocía con vidrios polarizados y fotos de ellos entrando a un hotel barato.

-¿Puedo enviarme las fotos? – pregunte mirando a Bella y asintió. Manipule el celular varios minutos y me envié todas las fotos a mi correo personal con copia a Jacob.

-Edward ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Alice mirándome atenta. Le entregue a Bella el celular y mire a Alice.

-Nada – conteste.

-¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¿¡Como que nada!? – exclamo con tono de indignación.

-Baja la voz Alice – mire a varios que nos observaron, se puede decir que los asesine con la mirada para que no se inmiscuyeran en lo que no les incumbía.

Respire profundo -. Es el cuarto amante de Jane – que sentido tenia ocultárselos, después de todo solo era un contrato los que nos unía.

-¿Sabes de esto? – pregunto Alice sorprendida, la cara de Bella también era de asombro.

-No de este en particular, debe ser nuevo…

-¿Nuevo? – pregunto Bella y la mire, la notaba como desorientada.

Revolví mi pelo, otro suspiro -. Mi matrimonio con Jane fue solo un arreglo – las dos asintieron -, hace un más de dos años que no tenemos intimidad, así que ella busca alguien con quien estar, cree que me tiene engaño… a veces sale de viaje y se encuentra con el amante de turno a donde viaja, a veces les paga algún departamento para que se queden….

-Pero… - me corto Bella – hace unas semanas salieron en unas fotos…

-Los llaman el matrimonio de oro, dicen que son perfectos… - Alice corto a Bella.

-Somos muy buenos fingiendo, es parte del arreglo que tenemos – Bella se quedó pensativa.

-¿Por qué no te has divorciado? – pregunto Alice.

-No puedo divorciarme, estoy algo así como atado por ciertas circunstancias – Bella siguió perdida en sus pensamientos y Alice me estudiaba con la mirada.

-Edward esto no es justo, ella no es nada disimulada y tú… estas tan solo – protesto Alice.

-Es la primera vez que ha sido tan descuidada, las otras veces no fue fácil obtener fotos….

-¿Tienes fotos de cada engaño? – pregunto Alice con incredulidad.

-Mi amigo Jake tiene alguien contratado, la primera vez cuando sospeche lo hable con él y Billy… Jacob la hizo seguir, estaba convencido que así podría librarme de ella – dije riendo bajo.

-¿Y tú? – Mire a Bella - ¿alguna vez saliste con alguien? – _"Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti ¿Cómo podría?"_, pensé.

-No podría atar a una persona a esta realidad, si estuviera con alguien – nos mirábamos fijos -, seria ilusionarla con algo que no va a venir y si hubiera sentimientos de por medio solo saldría lastimada… no puedo atar a alguien así… no es justo… - la mirada de Bella era indescifrable, me gustaría poder leer su mente justo ahora, saber que pasaba por esa cabecita.

-¿Y tu felicidad? ¿Tus sentimientos dónde quedan? – estaba perdido en sus ojos.

-Elección o no, tome un camino – aunque ahora no lo seguía, pero era el camino que tenía trazado. Quedamos en silencio y Bella bajo la mirada -. Tengo que volver a trabajar – dije mirando mi reloj.

-¿El fin de semana iras a casa? Mamá quiere verte – le sonreí a Alice mientras besaba su cabeza.

-Dile que el sábado a la noche voy a cenar – confirme.

-Isabella – _"Sonríeme preciosa. Ilumina mi día"_, rogué mentalmente. Y lo hizo, me sonrió de manera cálida y profunda, hasta sus ojos se iluminaron y no pude más que sonreírle de la misma manera.

-Nos vemos Edward – después de esto no haría más que pensar en volver a verla.

La semana paso de manera tranquila, durante toda la semana me dedique a trabajar en la guardia o la consulta por lo que estuve muy ocupado, únicamente cortaba al mediodía para para ir a almorzar y para mi satisfacción Bella ya no me miraba enojada, me sonreía desde lejos pero sin acercarse y eso solo me bastaba, era mejor que nada.

….

-Leah – me asome a mi oficina sin entrar, Leah estaba concentrada y me miro seria -. Me voy a almorzar, vuelvo a eso de la una y media – me miro sonriendo.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – entre en la oficina y me acerque.

-Sabes que si – conteste.

-Es que me invitaron a almorzar y quería saber si puedo tomarme dos horas en vez de una, te lo devuelvo la semana próxima – le sonreí con ganas.

-No es necesario lo devuelvas – suspiro aliviada -, no estamos teniendo tanto trabajo como antes así que ve tranquila y si quieres puedes tomarte la tarde, después de todo es viernes – asegure. El trabajo se nos había reducido a menos de la mitad de lo que hacíamos antes, incluso era algo innecesario tener secretaria pero nunca la despediría y menos la dejaría a cargo de alguien más, Leah era una buena chica y no confiaba mucho en la gente que actualmente estaba en el hospital.

-No es necesario con ese tiempo me alcanza – le sonreí cálidamente -. Ve, el tiempo se pasa y calculo que querrás verla – asentí y salí rumbo a mi auto. Iba distraído manipulando mi celular cuando choque con alguien unos pasos después de salir de la oficina.

-¡Jake! – exclame sorprendido.

-Hola Edward – dijo abrazándome y palmeando mi espalda con fuerza.

-Me estaba yendo ¿me buscabas para algo? – rasco su cabeza nervioso.

-Yo… espero no te moleste… no te buscaba a ti… - lo mire sorprendido -… venía a buscar a Leah… - murmuro más bajo y sonreí.

-Tu eres él que la invito a almorzar – asegure y se sonrojo.

-Si – murmuro.

-Bueno entonces me voy, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo – palmee su hombro y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Hey aguarda! – Me detuve de nuevo y me gire a mirarlo -. ¿Leíste el informe sobre Crowley? – pregunto y negué con la cabeza.

-Aun no, te llamo apenas lo lea – él me miro ceñudo.

-Es importante léelo – insistió.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora me urge almorzar. Ve a buscar a Leah – comencé a caminar de nuevo antes de que me dijera más.

Generalmente a las doce estoy en el lugar pero al final me distraje más de lo planeado, mas sumar el ritual de observar a Bella desde afuera como siempre termine entrando al lugar pasada las doce y media. Me senté en la mesa de siempre y espere que Sara me viniera a atender.

-Hola – _"Esa voz"_, pensé cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese susurro –… Edward… – abrí los ojos y clave mi mirada en la de Bella.

-Hola Isabella….

-Bella – me sonrió y se ruborizo.

-Bella – repetí. Estaba algo nerviosa, había agachado la mirada y mordía su labio -. ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte para instarla a hablar. Miro hacia atrás y mire en la dirección que ella miraba, estaba ese tal Emmett y le levanto los pulgares lo cual me sorprendió.

Me miro de nuevo -. ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? – dijo de manera rápida y algo bajo. Mi sonrisa se amplió y mucho, no lo iba a pensar.

-Siéntate – sonó a orden, pero estaba ansioso por poder compartir tiempo con ella.

-En realidad… quería invitarte a mi departamento… tengo comida casera… - parecia que me había puesto en resorte y Bella rio bajo.

-Me encantaría – me sonrió ampliamente.

-Vamos – se suponía que no sabía dónde vivía, así que espere empezara a caminar para seguirla.

-¿Hace falta el auto? – se giró un poco.

-No hace falta – salimos del local y la seguí en silencio. Solo fueron un par de pasos y nos detuvimos a la entrada de su departamento.

Apenas entramos estaban las escaleras, en un descanso había otra puerta de frente y para la izquierda mas escaleras las cuales subimos hasta llegar a un descanso con la última puerta, abrió y entramos a un amplio espacio, era como loft, todo era un solo ambiente, una pequeña cocina separada por un desayunador que oficiaba de separador del espacio apenas entramos al fondo, luego estaba la mesa con seis sillas, el juego de living de dos sillones de un cuerpo y uno de tres cuerpos con una gran alfombra y para el extremo contrario de la cocina estaba la cama un poco más grande de dos plazas con un respaldar con barrotes y algunas flores todo de hierro gris. Una puerta a un costado para atrás que daba para atrás de la cama que seguramente daría al baño.

-¿Te gusta? – la mire y aun me sonreía.

-Tiene tu toque – y era totalmente cierto, los colores iban de purpura a verdes, cortinas cubriendo los ventanales que daba a la calle. Me acerque a uno y corrí levemente la cortina y mire por la ventana. La pared que daba a la calle era toda con los ventanales, la vista era bastante buena. Me llamo la atención una máquina para hacer ejercicios, Bella nunca había sido muy afecta a la gimnasia -. ¿Estas ejercitando? – pregunte mirándola, miro la máquina y sonrió.

-No – su risa fue baja -. Esto iba a ser un gimnasio, por eso los ventanales, pero al final Emmett desistió de instalarlo porque encontró otro lugar que le gusto más y quedo vacío, la maquina estaba instalada y cuando me alquilo el lugar me pidió dejarla acá hasta que la trasladara, creo que ya se olvidó que existe – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se giró y fue hasta la cocina, rebusco en la heladera y saco una fuente, sirvió en dos platos y luego puso uno en el microondas.

-Emmett es el chico grandote que sabe estar abajo ¿Verdad? – me miro sonriendo y asintió -. ¿Se llevan bien? – me acerque a ella y me pare a su lado.

-Es como un niño, me hace reír mucho – y aunque dolía escucharla hablar de alguien más, me alegraba que estuviera bien con él.

-¿No se molesta porque estés a solas contigo? – me miro ruborizada.

-No tendría porque – esa respuesta me sorprendió y mucho, que novio no se molestaría porque que su chica estuviera sola con otro hombre en su departamento -. Puedes ponerte cómodo – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Preferí no seguir preguntando sobre su novio, puede que confiara mucho en Bella y por eso no le molestaba que estuviéramos solos acá, igual aprovecharía el momento. Me quite el saco del traje y la corbata deje todo colgado en un perchero que tenía cerca de la puerta.

-Ven a sentarte, este es tu plato – había puesto mi plato en la punta de la mesa. Me senté y espere a que trajera su plato – Espero te guste, es una receta nueva – dijo cuándo se acomodó a mi lado. Era una carne muy jugosa, con patatas y verduras.

-¿Tiene vino? – pregunte luego de probar el primer bocado, sabia realmente exquisito tanto la carne como las verduras.

-Sí, vino rosado, las verduras primero las dore en aceite, luego agregue la carne con caldo y bastante vino para que tomara sabor – le sonreí con ganas y seguí comiendo.

-Es un lindo lugar – se estaba muy bien acá, era un espacio acogedor.

-Gracias, estoy cómoda, me costó un poco amoblarlo pero de a poco fue quedando como ves – me sonreía todo el tiempo y me fascinaba, sus ojos tenían de nuevo ese brillo tan hermoso que siempre tuvo. No era por mí, pero me alegraba que estuviera así de nuevo.

-Bella… deberíamos hablar sobre lo que paso – lo dije suavemente y algo bajo.

-No sé si es lo mejor ahora – murmuro.

-Yo supuse que sabias sobre mi matrimonio, nos casamos en Forks por lo que haya todos lo saben, nunca se me ocurrió que no podías saberlo – sé que recién estamos hablando de nuevo y ahora que la veo nuevamente triste pienso que puede llevarnos de nuevo a distanciarnos, pero prefiero eso a que se quede con una idea equivocada.

-Nunca nadie lo menciono y fue demasiado doloroso enterarme viéndote con ella – no era la forma en que me imagine la vida, la mujer que amaba sentada a mi lado hablando de mi actual esposa. Mientras estuvimos de novios pensé que ella era mi futuro, mi presente y mi pasado – más después de lo que paso entre nosotros…. Me dolió… me sentí burlada y usada, en un momento llegue a pensar que era tu forma de vengarte de mí por lo que paso entre nosotros…

-Lo siento Bella, en verdad… ese día solo me perdí y no pensé, si me hubiera detenido a pensar un segundo no hubiera pasado nada…. te lo dije era lo mejor que me pasaba en mucho tiempo pero no estuvo bien, no estaba libre para ofrecerte algo mas – la tristeza volvió a su rostro.

-Creo que hemos tomado malas decisiones y además hay demasiadas mentiras y equivocaciones en el medio – y en eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo -… ¿Podríamos ser amigos? Antes de estar juntos lo fuimos y yo, sé que cualquiera pensaría que después de todo lo que pasamos no querríamos estar cerca pero me interesa ser tu amiga – la mire tratando de entender que pasaba por su cabeza, siempre digo que me gustaría leer su mente pero me era imposible.

-También quiero ser tu amigo – confirme, eso era lo mínimo que quería ser.

-¡Has comido todo! – exclamo contenta y mire mi plato, efectivamente me había comido todo.

-Tu comida es exquisita – había vuelto a cambiar de humor.

-¡El postre! – exclamo levantándose.

-Bella no es necesario estoy lleno, no me entra nada mas – apenas se giró para mirarme sonriendo.

-Te lo puedes llevar al trabajo – en una bolsita traía tres muffins -. Son rellenos de arándanos, los hice yo – los tome sonriendo y me quede mirándola. _"¿Qué buscas princesa?"_, la pregunta en mi mente.

-Gracias – no lo iba a rechazar.

….

-¡Mi niño! – Esme me abrazo con fuerza y por supuesto que también lo hice.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunte aun abrazado a ella.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos mucho mejor – contesto -. Pasa cariño – entre en la casa y apenas llegue al living vi a Carlisle parado mirándome fijo.

-Esme – busque su mirada.

-¡Pero si llego mi hermanito! – la voz de Alice retumbo en el ambiente.

-Hola Edward – mire nuevamente a Carlisle que me tendía la mano.

-Carlisle – estreche su mano pero rápidamente lo solté - ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Alice se abrazó a mi cintura y bese su cabeza.

-Hace un par de horas - Esto realmente me molestaba y ahora entendía porque cuando la llame para confirmar que venía el sábado a cenar me insistió miles de veces en que fuera el domingo.

-Esme…

-¡Ya está todo listo! – exclamo Alice, creo que sabía que estaba por protestar.

-Ven, toma asiento y te sirvo algo de tomar – Esme me tomo del brazo y me hizo sentar en el sillón al lado de Carlisle, esto no podía ser más incómodo.

-¿Qué quieres tomar Edward? – pregunto Alice mientras abría la heladera.

-Solo un jugo – conteste.

-Hay cerveza – dijo Esme sonriéndome.

-Solo jugo – repetí.

Estábamos todos sentados en el living, internamente rogaba que Esme terminara de preparar el almuerzo para poder irme lo antes posible. Ellos tres conversaban alegremente, en algún momento recordaban tiempos pasados que prefería no recordar porque solo volvía a mi mente como nos habían mentido. Una hora después de que estuvieron conversando tocaron el timbre y Alice salió corriendo para ir a abrir.

-¡Llegas tarde! – la escuchar exclamar.

-Lo siento me quede dormida – la voz de Bella me saco una sonrisa.

-Tienes que dejar de trasnochar – dijo Alice mientras se acercaban.

-Vayan acercándose a la mesa – Esme se puso de pie y se fue para la cocina.

-Carlisle que alegría verte – él se acercó a Bella y se abrazaron. Hoy estaba particularmente hermosa con un vestido gris a medio muslo, mangas tres cuartos y escote redondo, bien ceñido a su figura, medias negras opacas, botas cortas no muy altas en negro y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-Siempre es bueno verte Bella – dijo cuándo se separaban -. Si me disculpan vuelvo en unos minutos – Carlisle subió las escaleras.

-Hola – se acercó a mí con timidez.

-Bella – le sonreí -. Te ves hermosa – se ruborizo furiosamente.

-¡A la mesa! – exclamo Alice sacándonos de nuestro burbuja.

Cada uno tomo su lugar a la mesa, Esme y Alice se encargaron de servirnos. Una vez más los escuche conversar como antes, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba Bella participando de la conversación. El apetito se me había quitado así que me dedique a jugar con mi comida en el plato mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que mantuviera distraído de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Era inevitable rememorar otras reuniones de tantos años atrás, en nuestra antigua casa, cuando mi familia era mi familia y disfrutábamos las comidas en familia hablando de nuestro día y de nuestras cosas.

-Edward sigue comiendo – la voz de Esme sonó a reprimenda y sonreí un poco.

-No tengo mucho apetito – repetí como vengo haciéndolo desde hace tiempo.

-Pensé que la comida casera te gustaba más – Bella me miraba sonriendo y ruborizada. _"Mi princesa, solo tu comida"_, pensé.

-Me gusta probar recetas nuevas – mordió su labio y bajo la mirada a su plato. _"Princesa ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?"_, realmente trataba de entenderla, pero Bella es ilegible en algunos momentos.

-Igual necesitas comer mejor, estas demasiado flaco y así ninguna chica se fijara en ti – Alice estaba intentando jugar, pero no era el momento. Mi contestación hubiera sido _"Ninguna chica se puede fijar en mi porque estoy atado de por vida a Jane por culpa de mis padres"_, fue mi respuesta mental.

-El encanto sigue intacto – fue mi respuesta en tono de burla, había aprendido a fingir.

-Igual con más cuerpo sería mejor – insistió Alice.

-Esme ¿servimos el postre? – di gracias que Bella evito que Alice siguiera en esa línea de conversación.

-Retiremos los platos – me puse de pie para ayudarlas -, Edward no es necesario – le sonreí a Esme.

-No hay problema – en casa lo sabíamos hacer siempre.

Sirvieron una tarta de manzanas con helado, la había preparado Bella, realmente exquisita. Sonrió complacida cuando pedí otra porción, nunca fui afecto a los postres pero había algo en la comida preparada por Bella que siempre me encanto.


	31. Capítulo 30: Perdiendo el control

_**Capítulo 30: Perdiendo el control.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

Cuando se sentaron en el living para seguir conversando decidí que había copado mi cuota del día de la reunión familiar, pero todos la estaban pasando muy bien por lo que opté en salir al jardín de la casa y alejarme un poco en vez de irme como tenía ganas de hacer.

-Esta algo frio – mire a Carlisle, se acercaba con cierta cautela.

-Nunca me preocupo el frio – conteste encogiéndome de hombros. Nunca fui de abrigarme mucho, el frio no me molestaba y no lo sentía tanto.

-Alice me mostro lo que averiguaste sobre sus padres biológicos, es bastante – no era un tema que quisiera hablar con él, le fue más sencillo dejarme a la deriva en este tema en lugar de decirme toda la verdad.

-Lo hizo un amigo, es muy eficiente – conteste sin mirarlo.

-Esta todo ahí – su tono de voz fue raro, no parecia afirmarlo, sino querer que fuera así.

-No todo, Anthony Masen está vivo y voy a buscarlo – en algún momento si me interesaba de nuevo.

-Tendrías que dejarlo tranquilo, seguramente ya tiene más de 80 años…

-Necesito respuestas – corte a Carlisle mirándolo serio.

-Es un hombre grande ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo recordar algo que a lo mejor le es doloroso? – en ese momento apreté mi mandíbula, era claro que no quería que lo buscara, no era miedo lo que se veía en su cara era algo más que no podía descifrar.

-Entonces dame tú las respuestas, porque sé que sabes mucho más de lo que dices – apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como están, es mejor no revolver el pasado porque te cambiaria para siempre – rodé mis ojos molestos.

-¡Son cosas que son necesarias saber! ¡Que tengo derecho a saber! – exclame exaltado.

-Ciertos hechos pueden cambiar tu realidad, pueden alterar tu vida y transformarla en algo que no te gustaría – y ese fue mi tope en el día de hoy.

-¡MI REALIDAD CAMBIO POR LAS PUTAS MENTIRAS QUE DICES! – Grite fuera de mi - ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! ¡HABLA COMO DEBES HACERLO, DIME TODA LA VERDAD! VIVO EN ESTA MIERDA DE REALIDAD, EN UNA VIDA QUE NO ERA LA QUE HABIA PLANEADO… MENTIRAS, ENGAÑOS Y OCULTAMIENTOS ES TODO LO QUE ME HAS OFRECIDO Y TODO LO QUE TENGO A MI ALREDEDOR… HABLAS DE QUE CAMBIARIA MI REALIDAD, LA MIERDA EN LA QUE ESTOY NO PUEDE EMPEORAR, NO FINGAS QUE ME ESTAS PROTEGIENDO CUANDO TODO LO QUE HACES ES PROTEGERTE A TI MISMO…

-Edward no es así, te he protegido y amado desde la primera vez que te tuve en brazos….

-NO ME VENGAS CON TERAPIA BARATA – lo corte en el acto -. LOS TE AMO SON UNA MIERDA EN MI VIDA… TODO LO QUE ME BRINDASTE FUERON MENTIRAS QUE ME TRAJERON A ESTO… A ESTA PUTA REALIDAD QUE ME TIENE ATADO… ¡DIME TODO! ¡DIME AHORA TODA LA VERDAD! – exigí.

-Lo siento, pero no – no iba a seguir aquí, dispuesto a fingir algo que no quería fingir.

Entre en la casa como alma que lleva el diablo reprochándome a mí mismo el no haberme marchado en el mismo momento que vi a Carlisle parado en el living porque sabía que no terminaría bien.

-Edward no te vayas – Esme intento detenerme.

-Trata de arreglar las cosas – Agrego Alice.

-¡No me toques! – Exclame cuando Esme trato de tomarme del brazo y retrocedió - ¡Espero que alguna vez entiendan que esto no es lo de antes! ¡Si quieren ser una sombra de la familia que fuimos exíjanle a ese hombre que hable de una puta vez! – con un ademan brusco señale la puerta del jardín.

-Edward es nuestro padre a pesar de todo, somos una familia y yo necesito que estemos juntos – tire un poco de mi pelo, con bastante fuerza para tratar de controlarme un poco.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto – note que Alice no entendió -, juegas la carta de estar frágil, de que nos necesitas, que me necesitas para conseguir lo que quieres… - iba a protestar y la calle con la mirada – sin me quieres solo un poco, si en algo te preocupas por mi… cualquiera de las dos – aclare y mire a Esme -, no vuelvan a traerme para fingir ser la familia que ya no somos… no vuelvan a engañarme para que venga y estar todos juntos porque la próxima vez me doy la vuelta y nunca más saben de mi…

No sé si alguna tuvo la intención de seguirme o hablarme de nuevo, de manera brusca quite mi abrigo del perchero, casi termine tirándolo y salí de la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Edward llévame a casa! – sentí el grito de Bella cuando llegue a mi auto.

Me gire y camine hasta ella de manera furiosa, solo se quedó parada esperándome, no retrocedió ni estaba asustada, levante una de mis manos para tomar su rostro dispuesto a besarla con fuerza pero no lo hice, deje mi mano en el aire a centímetros de su piel y mirándola a los ojos fijamente, se podía notar la tensión en este momento, creo que ella esperaba la besara porque acerco su rostro más al mío y entre abrió sus labios en un claro ofrecimiento.

-No puedo llevarte – dije alejándome y sin mirar atrás me subí a mi auto haciendo rechinar las ruedas al arrancar.

Odio explotar de esta manera, antes no lo hacía, siempre me contenía y lograba razonar las cosas, pero ahora solo explotaba y todo salía sin siquiera pensarlo. El mejor escape era mi trabajo así que fui al hospital y luego de hablar con el encargado de turno comencé a trabajar en la guardia terminando a la medianoche.

…..

-¿Lo de siempre? – pregunto Sara y asentí sin mirarla. No pude realizar mi ritual de siempre, Bella parecia que no estaba hoy.

-No le pidas nada – alce mi vista rápido y Bella se encontraba al lado de Sara mirándome fijo algo ceñuda.

-Hola – murmure bajo.

-Tengo una comida casera para ti – me sonrió ampliamente pero aún conservaba en mí el mal sabor de mi estado de ayer por lo que no pude sonreírle en respuesta.

-Entonces cancelamos la orden – dijo Sara sonriendo y se marchó.

-¿Vienes? – pregunto Bella.

-Si – conteste simplemente.

Una vez más la seguí hasta su departamento, apenas entramos colgué el saco de mi traje y la corbata en el perchero y sin decir nada fui a sentarme a la mesa en el mismo lugar de la otra vez. Sirvió los platos y comimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Bella saco un tema de conversación y nos pusimos a hablar el resto del tiempo.

…..

-Edward – Leah se asomó por la puerta de la consulta, estaba terminando de atender un paciente, era un niño de 5 años con una fuerte gripe.

-Dime Leah – la mire un segundo y seguí escribiendo la receta de los medicamentos.

-En 10 minutos es la reunión – por pedido de Jane se realizaba de manera extraordinaria a las diez de la mañana, la mayoría de las veces era los viernes pero por la tarde a las 19 horas.

-Gracias por recordármelo – asintió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La reunión fue un completo desastre, había tan poco flujo de efectivo en el hospital que decidieron de manera irracional dejar de tratar pacientes de 5 obras sociales sino pagaban como se les comenzó a exigir. Era un arreglo que teníamos con esas 5 prestadoras en particular, nos pagaban dos meses después la atención que brindábamos a sus afiliados en el mes en curso, era una arreglo importante porque eran de las más grandes del país y teníamos cierta consideración con ellas. Por el mal manejo necesitaban que entrara efectivo de manera urgente y les pidieron poner al día los pagos para dentro de una semana caso contrario no recibiríamos más a sus afiliados.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos están haciendo? – tome a Jane del brazo para que no saliera de la sala de juntas cuando termino la reunión, cerré la puerta y me puse delante.

-Habla con mi padre yo solo cumplo sus órdenes y por lo que veo el resto está de acuerdo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Dile a tu padre que tiene un asesor de mierda, si dejamos de atender a esas prestadoras puede dar por cerrado el hospital – eran las que más flujo de dinero nos traía.

-Félix sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo, está mucho más capacitado que tú para manejar todo esto…

-Si fuera así no estaríamos en la mala situación que estamos – la corte.

-Edward, ve a atender pacientes, es para lo único que eres bueno mi amor – dijo dándome palmaditas en mi mejilla a manera de burla -. Deja los temas importantes para la gente importante y que sabe ¿si querido? – resople molesto y se abrió paso para salir del lugar.

…

-Estas de peor humor que cualquier otro día – dijo Bella después de haberme estado hablando durante todo el almuerzo y que le contestara con monosílabos.

-No tuve una buena mañana – necesite cerrar los ojos cuando acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad y respire profundo.

Hacia un mes que todo había cambiado, ya no almorzaba en el restaurante sino en su departamento, ni siquiera me espera en la entrada como hizo al principio directamente estaba en su departamento esperándome. En todo este tiempo nuestro contacto se limitaba a un beso en la mejilla cuando nos saludábamos.

-Bella no deberías hacer eso – tome su mano, bese la palma y la puse sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? – pregunto seria.

-Pasas más tiempo conmigo que con tu novio, si te viera acariciándome así tendríamos problemas – y lo que menos quiero es perder este tiempo con ella.

-Yo te confieso algo si tú me cuentas que te paso para estar así – la mire durante unos minutos.

-No voy a negociar contigo – dije sonriéndole.

-No negociemos, yo te aclaro algo que debo aclarar y tú me cuentas que te paso porque debes desahogarte – negué con la cabeza.

-Ven – me tendió la mano y la mire -, ven – insistió. Tome su mano, las miles de corrientes eléctricas que me recorrieron me trajeron todos los recuerdos de sensaciones olvidadas.

-¿Lo sientes? – pregunte de manera inconsciente mientras me guiaba a los sillones.

-Siempre – contesto apenas girándose. Me insto a sentarme en el medio del sillón grande, se sentó a mi lado de costado con las piernas recogidas haciendo que parte de ellas quedaran arriba de las mías por lo cercana que estaba -. Quiero que me cuentes, sé que te hace falta alguien con quien hablar – acaricio mi pecho y dios sabe cuánto necesito algún tipo de contacto.

-Son cosas del trabajo Bella, es eso - me miraba con lastima y era lo que menos quería o necesitaba de ella.

-Quiero saberlo, no solo lo que te paso hoy quiero saber que paso hace años, porque están todos separados, porque odias a Carlisle o apenas hablas con Esme….

-Bella…

-Odio no saber, estar adivinando de lo que hablan porque ninguno es claro, cuéntame todo quiero entenderte...

-¡No Bella! – exclame poniéndome de pie. Fui directo al perchero y tome mi abrigo.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan terco?! – Exclamo molesta pero no la mire y tome mis cosas – ¿Qué los separo a tus padres a ti? ¿Por qué debiste casarte con Jane? – me interrogo.

-¡No tengo porque contarte nada! – exclame molesto y tome el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡No te vayas! – exclamo y se interpuso para que no saliera.

-Bella dejemos esto acá – trate de mantenerme controlado, no quería terminar explotando y gritarle.

-Quiero saber, no le diré a nadie… nunca… confía en mi… por favor… - la mire durante varios minutos atentamente. Me quite el saco y colgué todo nuevamente, la tome de la mano y la lleve al sillón.

Le conté todo. Que mis padres no eran mis verdaderos padres, que Aro tenía pruebas de que nuestros certificados de nacimiento eran falsificados, que Carlisle había desviado fondos del hospital de Forks por presión de Aro, que Jane estaba encaprichada conmigo y para no meter a mis padres en la cárcel por robarnos llegamos al acuerdo de casarnos. Le conté de las amenazas constantes, de lo que paso con Nahuel como lo usaron para mantener a Alice internada, como perdí el control del hospital, de mi trabajo y de mi vida. Como durante el los primeros meses de casado con Jane parecíamos conejos porque era la única forma en la que pensaba me podría olvidar de Bella, para después dejarle claro a Jane que nunca más la tocaría porque no la quería o deseaba. Como Aro mantenía controlado todos mis pasos, como conocí a Jacob y su padre y el gran alivio que traían a mi vida, la forma que suplían esa familia que perdí y que no creo volver a tener nunca más. Todo el dolor de enterarme como me entere y la forma que me siguen ocultando cosas, como después de tanto tiempo me rendí y ya no quería seguir intentado librarme.

Cuando terminamos de hablar era demasiado tarde, me sorprendió y preocupo, nunca desaparecía sin dejar dicho dónde estaba y comencé a rogar internamente que Jane no me hubiera buscado para nada.

-Tengo que irme – aunque estaba demasiado bien acá, pero no era donde debía estar.

Tomo mi mano mientras bajábamos las escaleras y no me negué, solo disfrute del contacto. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de salida la vi dudar sobre abrir o no la puerta, aun tenia aferrada su mano a la mía, se giró y me miro sonriendo pero parecia burlona.

-¿Pasa algo? – apoyo su espalda en la pared y mordió su labio, se veía tan atractiva que puse todo mi esfuerzo para no abalanzarme contra ella para besarla.

-Tenía que confesarte algo – dijo y recordé el trato que me había propuesto.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Nunca estuve de novia con Emmett – la mire sorprendido -. Me beso porque quería darte celos, él creyó que estabas solo de novio y ese día cuando te vio solo me beso para que tú lo vieras, luego Alice se le ocurrió que era bueno hacerte creer que era mi novio, tenía la esperanza que a lo mejor así repensaras lo tuyo y que te separaras de Jane – me acerque más a ella dejándola prisionera entre mis brazos, mi cuerpo y la pared, me miro por lo bajo sonriendo.

-Celos ¿me querían dar celos? – dije sonriéndole, asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible mientras me miraba por lo bajo -. ¿Tú también querías darme celos? – pregunte más cerca de su rostro, su aliento daba contra mis labios.

Se encogió de hombros – Puede ser – dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia el movimiento.

-Puede ser, no es una respuesta – murmure contra sus labios y los mire.

-Hazlo – murmuro y ahora me concentre en sus ojos.

-No puedo Bella – bese su mejilla ejerciendo mucha presión en la piel -. Nos vemos mañana.

…..

Bella estaba cambiando conmigo, desde hace días que noto el cambio. Lo más evidente fue su vestimenta, desde hace un mes, después de que no la bese, empezó a cambiar su forma de vestirse, cada día me esperaba con un vestido corto, algunos demasiados cortos o ceñidos a su cuerpo, algunos muy coloridos, escotados, sencillos… pero todos, absolutamente todos la hacían aún más hermosa de lo que era y mucho más deseable.

Alice me había llamado ayer martes para pedir que asistiera a una sesión familiar por su tratamiento, si bien me negué al principio porque Carlisle estaría allí, después de escucharla explicarme cuanto lo necesitaba cedi y acepte ir.

"**Gracias por hacer esto por Alice, realmente lo necesita. Bella"** – estaba realmente sorprendido por el mensaje, pero alegre.

"**Sabes que por ella haría lo que fuera, no es necesario agradecer. Y no solo sería por ella. Edward"** – también haría lo que fuera por Bella.

Llegue al edificio diez minutos antes de que empezara la sesión que había sido programa para las cuatro de la tarde, ya estaban todos esperando, incluso estaba Bella. Salude a todos y me senté a su lado, creo que cuando se paró a saludarme fue a propósito, para que pudiera ver su vestimenta. Un vestido cortísimo en azul y negro, un bolso negro y sandalias altas. Cruzo sus piernas de manera sensual y solo me quede admirando esa dos bellezas. Había dejado mi mano apoyada a un costado entre nuestros cuerpos, sentí la caricia tímida en uno de mis dedos y la mire.

-¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunto bajo, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco.

-Seguro que si – conteste aunque no muy convencido -. Gracias por venir a apoyar a Alice – me sonrió y luego se ruborizo.

-No vine por Alice…

-Bella no lo hagas – tenía que advertirle, nosotros no tendríamos oportunidad.

-Vine por ti…

-Alice – la doctora estaba parada frente a nosotros -, vamos a empezar – iba a levantarme cuando Bella apretó mi mano.

-Mantente tranquilo – bese su frente sin pensarlo, esto estaba llegando cada vez más lejos, en algún momento debía ponerle freno, solo ella saldría lastimada.

Entramos en el consultorio, Alice palmeo a su lado en el sillón mirándome para que me sentara a su lado le hice caso y nos acomodamos en los sillones, la doctora Hale nos explicó que era una reunión solicitada expresamente por Alice.

-Alice necesita aclarar algunas asuntos, así que luego de hablarlo nos pareció mejor hacerlo acá para que estuvieran en un ambiente más controlado – cuando dijo lo último me miro, calculo que debe saber de la última discusión con Carlisle -. Alice tiene una conexión muy fuerte con Edward y está muy preocupada – mire a mi hermanita y ella me sonrió con timidez -. Alice… - la doctora le hizo un ademan con la mano para que empezara a hablar.

-Te extraño – dijo mirándome -. Parece que cada cosa que pasara, cada conversación, charla o intento de acercamiento todo lo que hace es llevarte más lejos de nosotros – preferí dejarla hablar y no cortarla explotando como quería -. Tu sabes que si nosotros no estamos bien no funcionó correctamente – asentí porque me pasaba lo mismo – y si busco acercarte a la familia no es solo por ti, porque sé que estas muy solo, es por todos porque ninguno de nosotros merecemos todo lo que nos ha pasado y sigue pasando. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar Edward tu elegiste este camino, nadie te obligo a hacerlo y eso es algo que también debes aceptar y dejar de culparnos por eso, fue una elección tuya no importa la excusa que quieras darnos, aunque digas que lo hiciste para protegernos también sabes que lo hiciste por todo lo que te paso con Bella cuando se fue – apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza y solté la mano de Alice, ella se puso más seria. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no aceptaba el trato de Aro? ¿Sino me hubiera casado con Jane? ¿Si mis padres hubieran ido presos? ¿Habría reproches? ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido mi vida?

-Alice tiene razón querido – sentí la mano de Esme acariciar mi cabello -, con tu padre nunca te pedimos te sacrificaras por nosotros, nunca pretendimos eso corazón – el tono dulce de Esme también tenía un dejo de reproche.

-Siento si en algún momento dimos la impresión de que era lo que tenías que hacer por nosotros – agrego Carlisle. Acaso esta sesión se trataría de mí, de que yo soy el culpable de todo lo que pasa actualmente. Si no hubiera elegido este camino quizás Alice no hubiera estado internada y quizás tendría una vida mucho mejor, quizás el problema real en todo esto era yo -. Nunca soñé esta vida para mis hijos, siempre me los imagines plenos y felices, que les estaba dando lo mejor de mí junto con Esme para que fueran personas capaces de alcanzar sus sueños y cumplir sus metas.

-Edward – me llamo la doctora Hale - ¿Cómo te sientes? – la mire durante unos minutos.

-Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar – quizás solo debía hacer mis maletas e irme, separarme de Jane y dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

-¿Y qué más? - mire a Alice, estaba esperando que dijera algo mas y no sabía que quería.

-Nada más, yo necesito pensar todo… quizás llegar a mi casa hacer las maletas he irme, dejar que Aro tome la decisión sin preocuparme por nada ni nadie – dije mirándola serio.

-Tampoco te estoy pidiendo eso, no es que no pienses en nadie, solo quiero hacerte ver que le hechas la culpa a nuestros padres de todo sin mirar que parte de lo que pasa es también tu responsabilidad porque fueron tus decisiones….

-Es decir que si ahora decido deshacer ese camino, separarme de Jane y Aro decide presentar las pruebas y mañana mismo arrestan a Esme y Carlisle también sería mi decisión – asegure.

-Tú eres el que las está tomando, es tu responsabilidad lo que pase y en eso no tenemos culpa, sé que ellos nos estaban protegiendo y no es justo que los culpes por eso – dijo con una nota de indignación en la voz.

-O sea que prefieres que no tome ese camino porque ellos saldrían perjudicados, por lo que prefieres que yo siga tal cual estoy – resoplo molesta.

-Estas siendo extremista, seguramente hay otra alternativa – ahora resople yo.

-Las únicas alternativas son que yo siga atado a todo esto, tus padres cayados sin ayudarme, pero fuera de la cárcel o que rompa todo trato hecho con Aro y deje que encarcelen a tus padres y yo estar libre…

-También puedes buscar otra solución, encontrar algo que nos ayude a todos – me corto.

-¿Y qué diablos crees que he hecho durante estos años? – apreté mis puños para no empezar a gritar -. ¿Acaso crees que me quede de brazos cruzados? He estado buscando la manera de que todos podamos salir de este mal paso, lo pensé en el momento, era solo un trato para ganar tiempo y buscar la manera de solucionar las cosas sin que ninguno saliera lastimado.

-Pues no lo haces muy bien – largo Alice enojada y la mire sorprendido -, después de todo estuve internada en ese estado por tu culpa – reprocho y eso fue una daga directa a mi corazón, tenía razón sin duda pero no fue mi intención.

-¡Alice! – exclamo Esme y yo solo pude agachar la mirada.

-Alice… - fue la voz de Carlisle -, Edward no tuvo la culpa, solo fue una mala decisión, no había forma de saber que a ese medico lo controlaba Aro, nadie se lo podría haber imaginado – yo solo quería salir de aquí.

-Es necesario que entiendan que Alice necesita decir lo que realmente piensa – mire a la doctora Hale y luego a Alice, esto era lo que ella realmente pensaba después de todo. En este momento intente leer a mi hermanita pero me fue imposible y lo supe, la conexión que solíamos tener había desaparecido, ella realmente creía que era el culpable por esos años que perdió y por el estado que estaba la familia.

El resto de los minutos de la sesión pasaron conmigo en un gran estado de frustración, escuchando una y otra vez la postura de cada uno, defendiéndose por sus decisiones, por sus elecciones y por las mías.

-Espero que esto les sirva para relacionarse un poco mejor – dijo la doctora Hale al final de la sesión -. Edward – me llamo cuando iba saliendo y me gire -, si necesitas hablar…

-No… muchas gracias igual – asintió.

Camine detrás de los demás sin decir nada más, parecia que por lo menos a ellos tres les había hecho bien descargarse. Bella se acercó en cuanto salimos del pasillo y se abrazó con Alice para luego mirarme como estudiándome.

-Tengo que irme – dije sin mirar a nadie.

-Cariño tenemos reservada una mesa para cenar – Esme acaricio mi rostro pero no había manera de que pudiera sonreírle.

-Estoy asignado a la guardia, solo me dieron poco tiempo para que pudiera venir – me miro ceñuda.

-Tu eres uno de los accionistas, administras el lugar creo que no tendrás problema sino vas – respire profundo.

-Soy uno de los accionistas minoritarios – aclare – y me sacaron de la administración por lo que soy un médico más que debe cumplir con sus horarios.

-¿Cuándo paso eso? – pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Hace un tiempo – sin más me di vuelta y salí a toda prisa, no tenía ganas de estar más tiempo con ellos. Apreté el botón del elevador varias veces como si eso acelerara su llegada, cuando sentí que se acercaban busque las escaleras y decidí bajar por ahí.

¿Qué había sacado de esta reunión para mí? Que en definitiva todo lo que sucedía era exclusivamente por mi culpa. Lo que nunca supuse es que Alice se iba a sentir de esta manera, no luego de que he estado siempre a su lado tratando de cuidarla, aunque soy consciente que cometí un gran error pero no fue a consciencia.

-¡Edward puede ir más despacio! – me detuve en seco en las escaleras y mire hacia arriba Bella venia bajando las escaleras con algo de dificultad -. Aun no me es fácil caminar con tacos – me sonrió cálidamente, pero no correspondí y solo aguarde que llegara hasta mí.

-Hoy necesito estar solo – dije cuando estuvo un poco más cerca.

-No, hoy necesitas alguien a tu lado que te apoye – dijo tomando mi corbata y tirando de ella para acercarme, quedando nuestros cuerpos muy pegados.

-Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pretendes preciosa? – sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahora, quiero hacerte compañía – dijo con voz baja algo más seductora. La observe fijamente, acaso eran ideas mías o ¿Bella me estaba seduciendo?

-Bella, preciosa – suavemente acaricie su mejilla y mordió su labio -, no lo hagas – ciño su frente -, estoy casado preciosa y la única que saldría lastimada eres tu – suspiro profundo.

-Bésame – negué con la cabeza -, Edward me estoy muriendo aquí por un beso tuyo – hizo ese puchero que lograba aflojar todas mis negativas.

-Dios sabe preciosa que muero por besarte también, pero yo estoy muy complicado y tú tienes muchas posibilidades de encontrar alguien que te amé – _"no tanto como yo"_, agregue mentalmente -, alguien que pueda brindarte todo lo que yo no voy a poder darte – tiro más de mi corbata obligándome a reclinarme más sobre ella, hizo un par de pasos atrás y quedo apoyada contra la pared.

-Ahora solo quiero un beso – tiro un poco más, mis labios rozaban los suyos y su aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales que ya aleteaban por la respiración agitada -. Bésame – repitió contra mis labios enviando su aliento tibio a mi boca.

Su mirada clavada en la mía, enlazados fuertemente, un tirón más a mi corbata y mis labios se juntaron con los de ella. Me moví suavemente contra sus labios, podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos acelerado de la emoción, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando el acceso a su boca y no dude un segundo en llevar mi lengua a su boca y acariciar la suya suavemente. Su sabor exquisito mezclándose con el mío de manera tan perfecta, su lengua danzando con la mía, nuestros alientos uniéndose, la respiración agitada, sus manos tirando con más fuerza de mi corbata y mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, todo en un sincronía perfecta brindándome el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Abrace su cintura con un brazo, lleve mi mano libre a su nuca para aferrarla con fuerza mientras Bella se abrazó a mi cuello hasta que finalmente nos separamos agitados.

-Llévame a casa – murmuro contra mis labios y volvió a buscar mis labios.

-Preciosa esto no está nada bien – abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Pero se sintió exquisito – no pude evitar sonreír, apenas pronuncio las palabras un rojo profundo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Bella pones mi mundo de cabeza – me tomo de la nuca con fuerza y me beso nuevamente, abrace su cintura una vez más y nos seguimos besando durante unos minutos.

Había una realidad demasiado dura, nadie nos podía ver en público tomados de la mano o abrazándonos, por lo que una vez salimos de las escaleras, tuve que soltar su mano, pero cuando la mire solo me sonrió sin decir nada más. Le abrí la puerta del auto, la ayude a subir, me acomode en mi asiento y cuando me dispuse a poner el cambio tomo mi mano apretándola fuerte. Muy en el fondo sabía que esto era algo que solo íbamos a disfrutar por unos momentos más, porque en cuento llegáramos a su departamento y lo conversáramos esta cercanía terminaría.

-¿Quieres merendar? – pregunto apenas entramos, afuera el clima estaba cálido y su departamento era muy acogedor pero de una manera muy distinta, como si fuera un hogar de verdad.

-No preciosa, solo nos sentemos, tenemos que hablar – me quite el saco y la corbata y como siempre los colgué en el perchero. Bella fue hasta la heladera y busco un vaso de jugo, yo me acomode en el sillón.

Para mi sorpresa y satisfacción se sentó en mi falda, abrace su cintura y ella mi cuello - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto acariciando mi mejilla -. Tenías mala cara cuando saliste, estabas muy triste – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No fue de lo mejor, me dejo mucho en que pensar – estaba tentando en acariciar sus piernas pero poniendo todo mi mejor esfuerzo lo evite.

-¿Qué pasa? – Bella me deja totalmente descolocado, ella conoce mi situación sin embargo ahora actúa como si fuéramos algo más que amigos.

-Bella esto no está bien – me miro como sino entendiera a que me refería.


	32. Capítulo 31: Volviendo a la lucha

_**Capítulo 31: Volviendo a la lucha.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-¿Qué no está bien? – aún recuerdo cuando le gustaba jugar y comenzaba a ponerse más mimosa de lo habitual.

-Tú, yo, los besos, las caricias…. Nosotros así – dije señalándonos.

-¿Por qué no estaba bien? Tú lo estas disfrutando y yo también – murmuro contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Bella, soy casado, preciosa – besaba mi cuello suavemente y era enloquecedor.

-No es un matrimonio normal – la aleje un poco de mí, necesitaba que urgente dejara de ser tan cariñosa sino me sería imposible contenerme.

-Bella sé que mi matrimonio no es normal ni se dio por las razones que tendría que haberse dado, pero eso no hace la diferencia… - suspiro profundo -. ¿Te das cuenta que solo serias la otra, serias la amante? Estoy seguro que no quieres algo así, yo no quiero brindarte eso – acaricie su mejilla con suavidad.

-¿No sientes nada por mí? – parecia estar menos animada -. Yo aún siento lo de antes, si no sientes lo mismo…

-Mis sentimientos son mucho más fuerte que antes – asegure cortándola y ahora sonrió ampliamente -. No quiero esto para ti, te mereces mucho más, te mereces alguien que te pueda brindar una caminata de la mano, que pueda sacarte al cine o llevarte a tomar algo, salir a bailar, a cenar y que todo eso lo hagas sin tener que ocultarte, no quiero elegir eso para ti…

-No es tu elección, es mía – negué con la cabeza y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos -, es mi elección, no sé qué me pasa por la cabeza pero quiero esto – la aparte cuando quiso besarme de nuevo.

-Yo no quiero esto para ti – resoplo molesta.

-¿Amas a Jane? ¿Tienes miedo de lastimarla o arruinar las cosas con ella? – la mire sorprendido, no es que intencionalmente quisiera lastimarla, pero no me ata nada a Jane.

-Nunca he sentido nada por Jane y ella lo sabe perfectamente – cuando nos peleamos suele salir a la luz.

-Eso me basta – y antes de poder preverlo estampo sus labios en los míos con fuerza.

No me resistí, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negarían a unos labios tan perfectos entregándose de esta manera? Comenzó a removerse hasta que quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, la tome de las caderas y la eleve un poco cuando refregó su sexo contra el mío. Busco los botones de mi camisa y luego de desprender algunos, que me encargue de volver a prender, fue al cierre de su vestido y comenzó a bajarlo.

-Bella deja de desvestirte – murmure alejándola un poco.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – pregunto para luego buscar mi labios de nuevo.

-No preciosa, esto no va a pasar – se alejó y me miro ceñuda.

-¿Por qué no? – protesto de manera dulce.

-Porque si tú no te preocupas por tu bienestar lo hare yo… - tape su boca cuando quiso protestar -. Lo único que te voy a dar son besos, nada más… - la mire severamente -, confórmate con eso, porque si lo pienso bien ni siquiera eso tendría que pasar – resoplo molesta en lo que sacaba mi mano de su boca.

-De acuerdo, solo besos – se acomodó de nuevo en mi falda sentada de costado. Subí el cierre de su vestido y sonreímos - ¿Quieres contarme que paso en la sesión? – pregunto con algo de cautela.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – pregunte y asintió -. Alice pidió la reunión… - Bella asintió, parecia estar al tanto de eso -. ¿Alguna vez hablaron con Alice sobre la internación? ¿Cómo se sentía con respecto al tiempo que estuvo internada? – Bella se sorprendió por mi pregunta.

-Sí, hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigada.

-Alice me… - el timbre corto lo que iba a decir y Bella me siguió mirando. El timbre volvió a sonar -. Atiende luego hablamos – se bajó deprisa de mis piernas y corrió hasta el portero.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto molesta y sonreí, podría pasarme la vida observando todo sus gestos. La forma que se movía mientras escuchaba la respuesta, como balanceaba levemente su cuerpo, la manera que retorcía el cable con una mano y como mordía su labio levemente - ¿Jacob?... Jacob Black – repitió y me sorprendió.

-¿Es Jacob? – le pregunte, se giró a mirarme y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pasa – pulso el botón para abrir la puerta de abajo.

-¿Cómo sabe que estas acá? – conociendo a Jacob es capaz de saberlo por la señal de mi celular.

-Capaz me rastreo – dijo sonriendo. Golpearon la puerta con fuerza y Bella abrió en el acto.

-Pasa – me puse de pie.

-Edward esta ¿Verdad? – Bella me señalo con la mano -. Disculpa que viniera así pero era necesario… no te salude… buenas tardes – Bella suavizo su mirada y apenas le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Jacob – cerro la puerta luego de Jake entro.

-Jake ¿paso algo con Billy? – pregunte preocupado, no me imaginaba otra cosa por la que podía estar acá.

-No, para nada – se acercó y me dio un abrazo palmeando mi hombro como siempre -, mi viejo está perfecto – confirmo y me sentí más tranquilo.

-Ponte cómodo Jacob – dijo Bella señalándole un sillón.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá? – pregunte mientras nos sentábamos. Bella se acomodó a mi lado muy pegada a mí y pude notar la sonrisa que contenía Jake.

-No era muy difícil saberlo – dijo con tono de picardía y rodé mis ojos.

-¿Por qué me buscabas? – pregunte.

-Ya que llevo semanas pidiéndote que leas el informe de Crowley y no me haces caso, vine hasta aquí para obligarte a hacerlo – dijo y lo mire sorprendido, saco de su mochila una carpeta y me la tendió.

-Solo por esto viniste – asegure tomándola.

-Quiero que la veas de una bendita vez – dijo ansioso.

-Es que ahora…

-Hazlo, es importante – insistió.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado a leerlo? ¿O me voy? – mire a Bella y le sonreí.

-Puedes leerlo – dije mientras abría la carpeta.

Brad Crowley era un médico cirujano de 46 años. Casado hace 20 años con Ashley Parker de 44 años, tiene un hijo de 19 años que actualmente está estudiando arquitectura. Viven en una de las mejores zonas de California desde hace 10 años, cuando adquirió las acciones del hospital. Un hombre de familia sin mayores complicaciones, un excelente historial crediticio, sin involucrarse nunca en operaciones ilegales, de una familia bien constituida y con gran sentido de ética. Su padre era medico también y había trabajado mucho en el exterior lo que hizo que se le abrieran muchas puertas a Brad las cuales supo aprovechar en capacitación y creando experiencia en su campo. Su esposa es ama de casa, dedicada a la familia, luego de su hijo no pudieron tener más y hace seis meses atrás habían presentado los papeles para la adopción de una pequeña pero hasta el momento no salía, era una niña que actualmente tenía 6 años y hacia un año la tenían en guarda judicial, les fue sacada a sus padres biológicos porque la maltrataban. Había incluida una foto de la pequeña, se notaba en los ojos de la niña mucha tristeza, seguramente por la dura vida que vivió, su pelo era lacio y castaño claro, ojos marrones y tez muy clara.

-¿Tienes idea de porque aún no salen los papeles de la adopción? – pregunte mirando a Jacob.

-No tengo pruebas, pero estoy seguro que es por culpa de Aro – dijo Jake seriamente.

-¿Tanto poder tiene Aro? – pregunto Bella realmente sorprendida y con un tono de incredulidad en la voz.

-No tienes una idea cuanto – le contesto Jake.

-No es precisamente poder lo que tiene, juega con el miedo de las personas, encuentra sus debilidades y las usa en su contra – dije mirándola, era un riesgo que corría ahora, si el averiguaba o confirmaba mis sentimientos por Bella buscaría la forma de usarla -. Aro no tiene escrúpulos, puede usar cualquier cosa en tu contra sin inmutarse…

-Y si no tiene nada y realmente le hace falta crea las pruebas que necesita – agrego Jake cortándome.

Bella quedo pensativa y volví al informe.

Para mi sorpresa lo que seguía me dejo helado, después de leer lo responsable y ético que era Brad Crowley me encuentro mirando fotos de él en un motel con una chica que no parece tener más de 16 o 17 años y peor las fotos que le siguieron después de ellos en la cama. El informe decía que la chica se llamaba Bianca Cardone, de 15 años, vive con sus padres en los suburbios de California, la conoció hace un año atrás, es decir que era solo una niña de 14 años cuando estuvo con ella, luego venían los datos de un pago que le realizaba Brad. Eso realmente me indigno, era apenas una niña y el informe seguía con más fotos y datos sobre la niña y su relación con Brad.

La mano de Bella me distrajo, la había llevado a mi nuca mientras leía a la par mío y acaricia mi cabello muy suavemente enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Mire a Jacob tratando de aclarar mis ideas y me sonreía de manera burlona.

-Jake no entiendo que tiene esto de bueno – dije mostrándole las fotos -, si Aro lo tiene amenazado con sacar a la luz esto estoy a favor de él, es solo una niña y está penado por la ley…

-Eso no es todo, tienes que seguir leyendo – Jake me hizo seña para que siguiera.

Luego venían otras fotos, las mire varias veces porque parecían del mismo momento de las anteriores pero de distinto ángulo y para asombrarme aún más, se veía a Brad en la cama del mismo hotel, parecia estar dormido, había alguien más en la habitación a quien no reconocí, en otras fotos parecia estar desvistiendo a Brad mientras la chica se desnudaba, mas fotos donde ella se acomodaba en la cama y él otro hombre le sacaba fotos mientras ella cambiaba de posiciones.

El informe decía que el que sacaba fotos desde el otro ángulo era un detective privado, Kane Girard, la esposa de Brad lo había contratado porque lo veía cambiado y sospechaba que tenía una amante, esa noche lo siguió y logro sacar fotos de lo que pasaba en esa habitación. Lo había seguido a un bar que reconocí ya que solíamos ir cuando teníamos tiempo con varios colegas cuando terminábamos el turno para conversar y tomar algo. Tenía fotos de la chica acercándose a él, hablándolo y luego fotos cuando salieron del lugar, de Brad tirado en el piso aparentemente desmayado y luego siendo llevado a su auto por el mismo de las fotos y lo metieron en la habitación del motel.

Un análisis de sangre confirmo que había sido drogado, había sido realizado a pedido del mismo Brad en el hospital, luego las copias de unos mail donde le llegaba la amenaza de sacar las fotos a luz con prensa incluida sino seguía las indicaciones que se le daban. El informe también detallaba que el detective privado nunca presento las fotos tomadas que claramente lo absolvían de todo ya que había sido engañado, también había un certificado que dejaba en claro que Bianca tenía 22 años, es decir que cuando todo paso era mayor de edad e incluso así y todo nadie lo condenaría ya que todo había sido montado.

-No hay nada que ligue a estas personas con Aro – asegure mirando a Jake.

-No, no hay nada – dijo con algo de bronca y lo entendía, siempre lograba mantenerse al marguen -, pero eso no quita que sea bueno, el señor Crowley tiene un 15 por ciento de acciones, pasarías a ser el accionista mayoritario o lo que sea, tendrías más poder en el hospital – lo sabía muy bien.

-Todo fue un engaño, nunca paso nada con la chica – Jake asintió sonriendo.

-Es increíble de lo que es capaz ¿se supone que todo esto es montado por Aro? – pregunto Bella aun sin salir del asombro.

-Es seguro, con eso maneja el voto de Brad en la junta – dije y ella asintió -, es la forma en que se maneja él…

-¿Por eso Jacob dijo que si no encontraba con que manejarlo creaba las pruebas? – acaricie su rostro.

-Así es, él consigue lo que quiere a cualquier costo – conteste.

-¿Crees que las pruebas que tiene en contra de tus pa… de Carlisle y Esme pueden ser creadas? – apenas sonreí porque recordé lo pasado hoy.

-Hay muchas probabilidades que sea así, pero hasta ahora Jake no encontró nada que indique eso – Bella miro a Jacob sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Jake y me miraba expectante.

-Ese hombre no puede seguir viviendo ese engaño – mire a Bella sonriendo.

-Tengo que pensar como lo voy a manejar – en realidad esto era algo muy bueno, me daba una posibilidad que hace tiempo esperaba -. Calculo que voy a proponerle un intercambio – Jake asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Un intercambio? ¿No entiendo? – mire a Bella seriamente.

-Le voy a brindar las pruebas para liberarlo de Aro si él me vende sus acciones – Bella se levantó de pronto enojada, suponía que podía molestarle, la seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba alejándose.

-¿Vas a chantajearlo? – Dijo indignada - ¿Sino te vende las acciones no lo vas a ayudar? – y ahora la notaba decepcionada y podía entenderla.

-Bella – la llame porque se dio vuelta en un claro intento de evitar mirarme porque estaba enojada -, escúchame….

-¡No puedes jugar con la vida de la gente como lo hace Aro! – exclamo enojada. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella.

-Es la única forma Bella – negó con la cabeza -, digamos que le entrego las pruebas a Brad y él se libera de Aro – la tome de los hombros para evitar que se girara de nuevo y hacer que me mirara - ¿Quién me garantiza que luego él este a mi favor? ¿Quién me asegura que luego me ayudara?

-Pero vas a jugar sucio igual que Aro, no tienes que ser como él – protesto nuevamente.

-No es lo que más me gusta Bella, no es lo que quiero, pero si quiero liberarme a mí de ellos debo tomar ciertos caminos que no son los mejores, aunque no esté de acuerdo, aunque no sea mi forma de ser tengo que hacerlo, por las buenas no he conseguido nada – tomo su mentón y bese su mejilla -. Trata de entenderme preciosa, realmente necesito que lo hagas – pedí casi en un ruego.

-Así sacaste a Alice del instituto psiquiátrico – afirmo.

-Jacob me consiguió las pruebas de que Nahuel mantenía a pacientes recluidos dopados y contra su voluntad porque le pagan terceros para hacerlo, fue la única manera… - iba a protestar y puse un dedo en su boca para indicarle que no hablara -, cuando puse abogados Nahuel presento pruebas convincentes de que Alice estaba mal y no podía sacarla de la institución ni transferirla a otra por su bien… así que cuando tuve las pruebas que me dio Jake lo amenace con que le sacarían la licencia y quizás fuera a la cárcel, en un principio no sabía que eran más personas, pero descubrieron luego cuando Jake envió todo a la prensa y los responsables del instituto que alrededor de 15 personas estaban recluidas de la misma manera que Alice….

-Edward ni siquiera espero los dos días como le había dicho que haría, era demasiado riesgo que escapara y terminara trabajando en otro lugar haciéndole lo mismo a otras personas – agrego Jake.

-¿Lo entiendes? – Me miraba fijo a los ojos, una vez más me gustaría leer su mente - No tengo muchas opciones y tengo que aferrarme a lo que pueda – hubo un silencio profundo por unos minutos.

-Solo prométeme que si en algún momento puedes librar a alguien sin que tengas que amenazar o negociar lo harás sin dudarlo, sin buscar aprovecharte de alguna manera, porque si lo haces ya no serás tú, serás Aro – bese su frente sonriéndole.

-Lo prometo preciosa – me sonrió cálidamente y nos abrazamos.

-Hacen una linda pareja – la voz burlona y sonriente de Jake me saco de la burbuja en la que estaba.

-Gracias – dijo Bella ruborizada.

Había estado demasiado tiempo con Bella y era hora de volver a la casa, así que tome mis cosas y luego de darnos un largo beso de despedida salí de su departamento con un ánimo totalmente renovado. Era un alivio que Jane tuviera nuevo amante, estaría menos en la casa, me prestaría menos atención y eso me daría un cierto alivio un día como hoy que se me había ido la hora sin darme cuenta.

Como era habitual al otro día me levante temprano, tome una ducha, desayune, guarde una copia de la carpeta de Brad Crowley en mi maletín y luego de desayunar me fui al hospital. Había un brote de gripe por un cambio de tiempo inesperado por lo que ingreso mucha gente con problemas respiratorios, fiebres altas y gargantas rojas. Llegado el mediodía estaba ansioso por ver a Bella de nuevo y confirmar que todo seguía como ayer. Efectivamente era así.

…..

Una semana después de la sesión del diablo que tuvimos con la familia seguí sin hablarlos ni ellos a mí. Extrañaba esa conexión que sabíamos tener con Alice, ya no la sentía, y creo que se debió al profundo dolor que me causaron sus palabras. Lo bueno es que tenía a mi Bella cariñosa, besucona y mimosa a mi lado, no lo podía brindar todo lo que quería y merecía, pero quizá en un futuro podría hacerlo, si antes no la lastimaba tanto como para alejarla del todo, por lo que trataba de andar con sumo cuidado para no decir o hacer algo que le doliera y además tratar de evitar que descubrieran donde terminaba almorzando todos los días.

Con Brad aún no había hablado, quería estar seguro de conocer todo en profundidad y además aun no sabía bien como sacar el tema. Además de que necesitaba asegurarme de que alguno del sequito de Aro notara mis intenciones.

Llegue al departamento de Bella al mediodía como era habitual apenas cerró la puerta abrazo mi cuello y nos fundimos en un beso suave al principio y luego un poco más profundo hasta que la obligue a alejarse.

-Sabes que eres algo aguafiestas – dijo en tono de burla mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Lamento eso, pero es por tu bien – _"Y el mío también"_, agregue mentalmente.

-Tengo algo especial para hoy, el clima estaba perfecto para esta comida – entramos en el departamento y estaba tan placenteramente calentito comparado con el frio poco inusual de afuera.

Bella se fue hacia la cocina mientras dejaba mis cosas en su perchero, como cada día, fui al baño y me lave las manos, luego tome mi lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Sonreí ampliamente cuando delante de mí puso el plato con una gran porción de lasaña casera, hacía años que no disfrutaba de esto.

-Acá hace demasiado calor para poder hacerla seguido – se sentó a mi lado como siempre.

-Me alegro que haga más frio de lo usual, esto me trae muchos recuerdos – empezamos a comer en silencio, fue así porque particularmente estaba saboreando con ganas la comida.

-No me contaste que paso en la sesión – sé que noto el cambio en mi rostro -. ¿Tan malo fue? – me encogí de hombros.

-Se habló sobre todo lo que está pasando, mi estado actual, lo que llevo a toda la separación – no quería extenderme más porque sé que terminaría diciendo mi parecer, puede ser que tome decisiones incorrectas pero no todo era mi culpa.

-Ni tú, ni Alice confían del todo en mí – la mire sorprendido. Al principio estaba enojado con ella, volvió de manera inesperada revolviendo muchos sentimientos del pasado y sentimientos que había tratado de enterrar profundamente. Ahora los había liberado, después de todo no tenía mucho que perder.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – suspiro profundo.

-Los dos están esquivos – nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – pregunte resignado, Bella me miro sonriendo con satisfacción. Hubiera preferido evitar esto porque sé que una vez empiece a hablar no iba a parar hasta confesar todo lo que sentía.

-¿Qué paso? Saliste perdido en tus pensamientos, más alejado de todos que antes, incluso estoy segura que no has vuelto a hablar con ninguno de ellos desde entonces y Alice apenas me deja nombrarte.

-Alice dijo que me extrañaba, que si no estábamos bien no funcionaba correctamente… - Bella asintió porque ella sabía que era así -. Dijo que yo elegí este camino que nadie me obligo, que tome estas decisiones en reacción a lo pasado entre nosotros, cuando te fuiste de viaje – lo dije con cierta cautela -. Esme y Carlisle piensan lo mismo, que nunca me pidieron que me sacrificara por ellos que lamentaban si esa fue la impresión… Alice no se decide entre que siga como estoy o dejar que Carlisle y Esme terminen en la cárcel – dije con tono de burla, pero a Bella no le dio gracia -. ¿Alice te dijo como se sentía con respecto a mí? – pregunte.

-Yo… estoy algo confundida… - la mire sin entender a qué se refería -. Alice hasta antes de la reunión siempre estaba preocupada por ti, porque estuvieras tan solo y alejado – dijo contrariada -, estaba mal porque te tuvieras que hacer cargo de todos y todo, hasta ideaba formas de ayudarte para que te libraras de ellos – la mire sorprendido, seguramente no era lo que realmente sentía - ¿Qué más paso? – pregunto unos segundos después.

-Alice… ella dice que por mi culpa estuvo internada en ese estado en el hospital…

-¡No dijo eso! – Exclamo Bella enojada - ¡¿Te dijo que era tu culpa?! – Se puso de pie y la silla rechino un poco porque fue de manera brusca -. ¿¡Cómo puede si quiera pensar eso de ti!? ¡No has hecho más que ayudarla y cuidarla, la ibas a ver a diario! ¡¿Tus padres no te defendieron?! ¡Alice no tiene derecho a decirte algo así! ¡Esme y Carlisle se lavan las manos de todo y solo se rinden! ¡Tú, solo buscas lo mejor para todos, como no pueden ver eso y querer ayudarte! – Bella estaba molesta con todos y en cierta forma su enojo me hizo sentir bien, un calorcito acogedor se instaló en mi corazón. Me levante y de manera rápida fui hasta ella y la tome con fuerza de la cintura apretándola contra mi cuerpo, me devore sus labios con desesperación, Bella se aferró de mi camisa con fuerza mientras nuestras bocas y lenguas danzaban acompasada, mi respiración y la de ella se agito rápidamente y aferre su nuca con fuerza para evitar que se alejara -. Déjame respirar – logro empujarme para separarnos.

-¿Realmente te hace falta respirar? – intente volver a besarla, pero me detuvo y la mire ceñudo.

-¿Por qué me cortaste así? No me gusta nada como están las cosas – solté su nuca y rodee su cintura con ambos brazos -. Sabes que no tienes la culpa de nada… ¿Verdad? – la mire apesadumbrado, ya no sabía que pensar de todo esto -. Edward… mi amor – mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento, en todo este tiempo nos besábamos y acariciábamos pero nunca nos declaramos -. No es tu culpa amor, todo esto en una serie de sucesos y decisiones mal tomadas y cada uno tiene responsabilidad sobre eso, no tienes por qué cargar con el mundo en tus hombros – la abrace con fuerza escondiendo mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello aprovechando para absorber su aroma.

-En todos estos años nunca me he sentido mejor que contigo – murmure contra su piel -. Te he extrañado tanto Bella, te amo tanto – sus brazos se ciñeron más a mi cuello.

-Te amo también – fue apenas un murmullo -. También tome malas decisiones y te lastime… - nos quedamos en silencio porque no había manera de que negara eso -… lo siento… - dijo luego de unos segundos que estuvimos en silencio.

-Yo también te lastime – me separe de ella y nos miramos a los ojos -. Cuando estuvimos juntos de nuevo – asintió -, yo pensé que tu sabias que estaba casado…

-Todos hablaban, pero nadie terminaba de contarme nada, luego me entere que hasta Renée sabía que estabas con Jane y Charlie no se animó a decirme – apoyo su frente en mi pecho -. Todo esta tan distinto, ahora todo es difícil y complicado, te extraño todo el tiempo y solo quiero que estemos juntos, quiero una vida contigo – la abrace con fuerza, si pudiera fundirla a mi cuerpo lo haría sin dudar.

-Yo voy a conseguir que estemos juntos, te lo prometo, solo dame tiempo y me voy a librar de todo, solo seremos tú y yo – me sonrió y nos fundimos en un beso suave.

-¿Crees que te llevara mucho tiempo? – tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso.

-Hasta hace un tiempo estaba decido a rendirme pero me has dado la fuerza para seguir adelante, así que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para que todo sea rápido – me sonrió de manera exquisita.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco? – miro su cama y también mire ahí. Era tentador y mucho, los dos sabemos que una vez en la cama lo que menos haríamos era dormir, me estaba tentando para pasar a algo más y aun no era el momento -. Te ves muy cansado – insistió.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo – Bella puso uno de esos puchero que amaba -. Sé a dónde vas con esto – la solté mientras reía.

-Tienes que estar descansado para que puedas pensar claro – rápidamente se paró frente a mi evitando que tomara mis cosas de su perchero.

La tome de la cintura -. Lo que necesito es que dejes de provocarme – sonrió ampliamente -. Solo serán besos, en eso quedamos – busque sus labios y los uní con los míos. Por varios minutos nos besamos, mi lengua en su boca degustándola, disfrutándola y saboreándola.

-¿Sabes? Una chica puede soñar – reí y le di otro pequeño beso. Me quede mirándola durante un tiempo. Cuanto la amaba, la había extrañado tanto y ya no sentía el dolor de cuando se fue. Bella era mi cura, mi refugio, mi amiga y el amor de mi vida -. ¿Qué pasa? – hundió sus dedos en mi pelo, adoraba hiciera eso.

-Voy a hablar con Brad hoy – estaba resuelto, hoy retomaba la lucha -. Voy a ir esta noche apenas salga del trabajo – me sonrió pero podía notar la tristeza y se porque era.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer – fue todo lo que dijo.

Cuando salí de casa de Bella está decidido, tenía que seguir adelante, volver a concentrarme en el objetivo, liberarme del yugo de Aro de esa manera seria la única forma que podría tener un futuro con Bella.

Llego el momento de enfrentar a Brad, en el informe estaba incluida la dirección de su casa, era mejor buscarlo ahí y no correr el riesgo que nos vieran en el hospital hablando, podría alertar a Aro y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

"**¿Estás conmigo? Necesito tu apoyo, no tengo a nadie más. E"** – Bella no había quedado conforme cuando me fui, lo note y necesitaba de ella en esto.

"**Estoy contigo, solo ten cuidado y trata de ser lo más honesto posible. Eres una buena persona, siempre lo fuiste y no quiero que pierdas eso. Te amo, Bella"** – suspire profundo.

"**Gracias. Te amo, E"** – mire la casa frente a mí, seguramente estaban reunidos en familia y yo venía a revolver el ambiente.

Durante 20 minutos estuvo frente a la casa de Brad sentado en mi auto tratando de imaginar cual sería la mejor manera de abordarlo, tenía su liberación en mis manos y en un poco de la mía también, sin duda lo que me dijo Bella era cierto, me estaba convirtiendo un poco en Aro, estaba por chantajear a un hombre para conseguir lo que quería, no era mi forma, pero quería estar con Bella y para eso necesita separarme de Jane.

-Buenas noches – una señora con vestimenta de empleada abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, busco al señor Brad Crowley – la mujer me miro seria, el horario no era el mejor, ya prácticamente eran las diez de la noche.

-¿Su nombre por favor? – pregunto sin dejarme entrar.

-Doctor Edward Cullen – conteste, asintió levemente y cerró la puerta.

Espere unos minutos - ¡Edward! – Brad abrió la puerta exclamando mi nombre algo sorprendido.

-Brad, buenas noches – nos saludamos con un apretón de mano y luego me hizo seña para que entrara -. Necesito que hablemos – me miro serio ahora -… a solas… un lugar donde tu familia no nos escuche – _"O nos vea"_, pensé. No creo que quisiera que su familia viera las fotos ni por casualidad.

-Pasemos a mi estudio - asentí y lo seguí mientras me guio por un pasillo. El lugar era muy lujoso, un escritorio con aires de antiguo, una biblioteca inmensa y sillones del mismo estilo del escritorio.

-Toma asiento – señalo la silla frente a su escritorio, me acomodo y el del otro lado -. ¿A qué se debe la visita? – pregunto y note estaba a la defensiva.

-Sinceramente no sé cómo moverme en estas cosas por lo que voy a ir directo al grano – asintió -. Tengo estas fotos – abrí la carpeta y busque las fotos donde sale con la chica, las comprometedoras, se las tendí, solo dio un vistazo y luego se puso de pie con mirada furiosa.


	33. Capítulo 32: Solo Bella y Edward

_**Capítulo 32: Solo Bella y Edward.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Exclamo enojado, apretaba su mandíbula y sus manos, una de las fotos estaba arrugada - ¡Vienes a chantajearme! – Siguió - ¡¿Cuál es el precio para que esto no salga a la luz?! – siguió.

-Brad no es mi intención…

-¡Dime cuanto quieres y lárgate! – exclamo tirando las fotos en el escritorio. Me quede en silencio, quizás no era la mejor manera de abordar el tema -. ¡¿Qué quieres?! – exclamo un poco más alto con su ceño fruncido y apoyándose en sus puños sobre el escritorio. Estaba fuera de sí.

-Primero quiero que te calmes, vamos a hablar, como personas adultas que somos – dije con voz firme y gruesa.

-¿Personas? – ironizo -. Eres un maldito chantajista – siguió. Tenía razón, en cierta forma la tenía.

Me puse de pie -. Es mejor que me dejes hablar y dejes de suponer cosas – me acerque cuadrando los hombros para demostrar más firmeza -. Siéntate y escúchame atento – ordene, no sé qué vio Brad en mi pero me hizo caso -. No es mi intención sacar esas fotos a la luz, puedo afirmar sin estar equivocado que tus votos a favor de los Volturis se deben a estas fotos…

-Todo es por la disputa que tienes con ellos, porque te sacaron de la administración – afirmo cortándome -, están cortados por la misma tijera, los dos – respire profundo y apreté mi mandíbula.

-Escúchame sin cortarme – exigí y me miro sorprendido, me estaba sacando que no me dejara hablar -. Ellos tiene esas fotos – asegure y no se inmuto -, es así ¿Verdad? – insistí.

-Sí, las tiene – dijo finalmente.

-Con eso hacen que votes según lo que ellos quieren – asegure una vez más y asintió -. Bien – tome la carpeta nuevamente, saque las otras fotos y se las entregue, las miro durante varios minutos una y otra vez.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto? – pregunto alarmado.

-Un detective privado – conteste y ahora estaba desorientado -. Según lo que averiguo una persona que trabaja para mí esas fotos las tomó un detective que contrato tu esposa para que averiguara si la engañabas, tomo esas fotos de esa noche y Aro lo descubrió e hizo que las ocultara – me miraba sorprendido -. Tampoco me equivoco si digo que estabas convencido que fue una trampa, después de todo te hiciste un estudio y comprobaste que habías sido drogado – asintió -. Como notaras en las fotos se ve claramente como no pasó nada con la chica…

-Pero solamente tenía 14 años en ese momento – asentí para indicarle que estaba al tanto de ese dato -, aun puedo tener problemas por su edad y en este momento no puedo correr ese riesgo, no sé cuáles eran tus intenciones con esto pero lo que sea que quieras no puedo hacerlo – tome la carpeta nuevamente y busque la partida de nacimiento de la chica.

-La chica se llama Bianca Cardone – asintió sin decir nada -, tengo su partida de nacimiento, tiene 22 años, no es menor – ahí estaba, lo note en su cara, en su gesto un gesto que demostraba una esperanza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de todo esto? – dijo unos segundos después -. Calculo que si te has tomado la molestia de averiguar todo es porque tienes un objetivo en mente, no es de buen samaritano – aseguro con toda la razón.

-No, no soy un buen samaritano – asegure -. Quiero tus acciones – abrió grande los ojos.

-Chantaje después de todo – dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Creo que me exprese mal, quiero que me vendas tus acciones a cambio de todo esto, te doy todo incluso todas las copias y hasta los negativos de las fotos del detective con la condición de que me vendas las acciones, necesito ser el dueño mayoritario del hospital para manejarlo – asegure.

-Quieres que te venda mis acciones no que te las ceda – parecia no poder creerlo.

-Sé que puede sonar a chantaje todo esto, pero no es precisamente lo que soy – pase la mano por mi pelo, odiaba tener que hacer esto pero era lo necesario por Bella y por mí para estar con ella -. Necesito esas acciones, te doy todas las pruebas, te liberas de Aro adoptas a tu hija y yo tengo las acciones.

Brad tomo toda la carpeta, no lo impedí, durante varios minutos leyó, miro los documentos, de nuevo las fotos y lo hizo varias veces como tratando de comprender todo, analizando cada detalle de cada cosa. Solo me quede en silencio esperando que terminara de verlo, de leer y comprender que esto lo liberaba del todo, no se vería más envuelto en toda la mierda de Aro.

-¿Cómo haríamos la transacción? – pregunto e internamente me sentí aliviado.

-Va a ser en secreto, nadie tiene que saber aún que existen las pruebas que te desligan de Aro para siempre, tampoco que me vendes las acciones, solo tenemos que verificar cual es el costo real y lo haremos de manera muy silenciosa, no puedo arriesgarme a que Aro se me adelante…

-Habla con Conrad Vogh – me corto y me señalo la silla para que me sentara lo cual hice.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Conrad? – asintió.

-Cuando paso todo esto, unos meses después note que él votaba siempre según lo que quería Aro, todo el tiempo en contra tuya - recalco -, durante mucho lo observe sin decir nada hasta que lo enfrente, ninguno hablo al otro de lo que tenían en nuestra contra, pero sé que hay algo ahí y que si puedes averiguar que es, y pasa como con lo mío Conrad no dudara en venderte sus acciones – era el mejor dato que me podía dar.

-Voy a empezar a averiguar, por lo pronto no comentes con él de esto, necesito discreción y silencio, no cambies de actitud en la empresa, sigue las indicaciones de Aro por un tiempo más hasta que pueda ver si es posible ayudar a Conrad, si encuentro algo para liberarlo y el acepta vender aremos las dos transacciones juntas – me miro durante varios segundos como estudiándome.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Janes es la hija de Aro y tu esposa? ¿Por qué juegas en contra de ellos? – no dije nada y una vez más me miro fijo -. Tiene algo en contra tuya - aseguro.

-En contra de mis padres, eso fue lo que me llevo a casarme con Jane, era joven y pensé que podría librarme rápido de todo – una lucha de miradas, la de Brad tratando de encontrar algo, no sabía qué.

-Toma – me entrego la carpeta con todo dentro -, supongo que lo mejor es que todo siga en tu poder hasta que se resuelva finalmente, Aro suele mandar a sus matones para acá y puedo asegurar que vendrán para averiguar a qué viniste…

-Brad necesito…

-Discreción, lo sé, tienes algo muy valioso para mí, la libertad de toda mi familia, te aseguro que es lo que más quiero por lo que no me arriesgare a perderla – asentí.

Salí de la casa sin intercambiar más palabras con él, esto había resultado bastante bien dentro de todo y el dato de Conrad me era de mucha ayuda, por lo menos tener la certeza de que había otra esperanza ahí era un aliciente.

Estacione el auto en el garaje, si todo hubiera sido distinto, mi vida fuera distinta quizás la persona que me esperaba ahora sería Bella y no Jane, pero era mi vida y ahora me tocaba enfrentar a Jane.

-¿Dónde estabas? – su voz fue tranquila y dulce, me llamo la atención siempre es preferible que me trate mal, sé a qué atenerme.

-Dando vueltas, sabes que me gusta manejar – apenas la mire y fui directo a mi dormitorio.

-Quisiera que habláramos – me di vuelta y la mire sorprendido, venia caminando detrás de mí.

-¿De qué? – me sonrió de manera dulce y eso me dio la pauta que venía una tormenta detrás.

-Podemos ir al living o mejor aún puedes venir a mi dormitorio… podemos dormir juntos esta noche – Jane se acercó lentamente hasta mi meciendo sus caderas, mientras desprendió un par de botones de su camisa. _"¡Mierda, no ahora!"_, exclame en mi mente. Rápidamente se acercó acaricio mi pecho por arriba de la ropa mientras con la otra mano abría su camisa dejándome ver sus senos ya que no llevaba brasier.

-Jane – dije en tono de advertencia.

-Vamos a mi cama, sé que estás muy necesitado – metió su mano dentro de su camisa y acaricio sus senos de manera sensual.

-¿Qué buscas Jane? – aflojo mi corbata con una mano mientras seguía acariciando sus senos con su otra mano.

-Estar con mi esposo en mi cama – se puso en puntas de pie para besarme.

-Vamos al living – dije de manera cortante y seca alejándome de ella, comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar -. Dime que quieres – la apure mientras fui al bar a servirme una copa.

-Hace mucho no estamos juntos, eres mi esposo y quiero hacer el amor contigo – reí sarcásticamente y me miraba sonriendo menos, ahora era solo una mueca, en cualquier momento iba a explotar, lo notaba.

-Nosotros nunca hicimos el amor, no nos amamos – mi voz fue dura y punzante.

-Bien, tengamos sexo, te dije el otro día que quiero tener un hijo y vamos a trabajar en eso – ahora me reí con ganas.

-Tú y yo no vamos a tener hijos – asegure riéndome -, realmente crees que traería un hijo al mundo con una mujer que no quiero – apretó su mandíbula -. Estas siendo ridícula – deje el vaso en la mesa baja -. Me voy a acostar…. Solo… mañana tengo mucho trabajo… - salí del living y volví a mi habitación casi corriendo.

-¡Edward!... ¡Vuelve aquí!... ¡Ahora!... – gritaba Jane a mi espalda - ¡Edward! – grito más fuerte.

Prácticamente le cerré la puerta en la cara, me importaba muy poco que se enojara y las consecuencias que esto me trajera, no volvería a tocar a Jane por nada del mundo y menos a iba a tener un hijo con ella. Fui hasta mi pequeña oficina y guarde en la caja fuerte la carpeta con todo lo de Brad, mañana hablaría con Jacob para que nos concentráramos en buscar información de Conrad.

-Hola – la voz de Bella dormida sonaba hermosa, sonreí para mí, me desplome en el sillón frente a mi escritorio.

-Hola preciosa – un suspiro profundo se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Edward? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? ¿Estás bien? – aún estaba dormida.

-Necesitaba escucharte, oír tu voz me trae paz – confesé -. Siento molestarte, creí que podía encontrarte despierta – suspire profundo -. Nos vemos mañana…

-¡No cortes! – exclamo rápido -. Solo estoy un poco dormida, deja que termine de despertarme. Te pediría que vinieras…

-Bella yo…

-Lo sé, amor – me corto -, se cómo son las cosas es solo un anhelo – me recosté en el sillón, no debía hacer esto, ya estaba sufriendo y no quería eso para ella.

-Bella te voy hacer sufrir en algún momento algo de lo que pase te va a lastimar – murmure.

-Edward no sigas con eso, ya te dije que quiero esto, es mi elección no tuya… quiero estar contigo… quiero que estemos juntos de alguna manera y no tengo problema… ahora cambiemos de tema – reí bajo, adoro a esta mujer.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunte más animado.

-Tú me llamaste – contesto.

-Solo necesitaba oír tu voz, eso me bastaba – la escuche reír.

-Bueno me viene muy bien oír tu voz – seguramente se había ruborizado por esa confesión -. ¿Hablaste con Conrad? – me recosté un poco más en el sillón.

-Hable, al principio creyó que lo quería chantajear…

-Eso estás haciendo – me corto y suspire profundo porque era cierto.

-Lo sé, pero él pensó que era por dinero, se asombró cuando le dije que quería comprarle sus acciones, está dispuesto hacerlo tiene una profunda necesidad de salir del control de Aro y lo comprendo – comente. Lo que daría porque lo mío fuera tan fácil.

-Entonces vas a tener esas acciones sin mayor problema – aseguro, no era tan así, antes de lograr tenerlas en mi poder tenía que asegurarme de que podía tener las otras.

-Las acciones de Conrad van a ser mías – asegure -, pero antes de hacer algo tengo que asegurarme que voy a tener otro 10 por ciento más, si Aro se entera y las compra primero voy a seguir igual que ahora – la escuche suspirar profundo.

-Yo quiero ayudarte, en cualquier cosa que necesites – dijo con voz tímida.

-Con que estés segura y alejada de todo me basta Bella, no soportaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa – otro suspiro profundo.

-Pero si puedo ayudarte en algo más quiero que me lo pidas – insistió y quedamos en silencio -. Después de que te fuiste estuve recordando – el silencio fue incómodo y seguramente eso fue para retomar una conversación.

-¿Qué estuviste recordando? – ese viaje había sido uno de los mejores momento de mi vida hasta ahora, hasta que discutimos y nos separamos.

-Cuando estábamos juntos, cuando hacíamos el amor – murmuro y este no creo que fuera el mejor camino a seguir.

-Buenos momentos – murmure sonriendo.

-Más que buenos, las mejores experiencias – reí -. Quiero que hagamos el amor – dijo con firmeza y trague duro.

-Te dije solo besos – espera no insistiera mucho porque mis palabras tenían muy poca firmeza, después de todo ya habíamos estado juntos.

-Pero te extraño – sonó a una niña caprichosa y reí.

-Yo también preciosa…

-No lo creo, intente que lo hiciéramos pero me detuviste – protesto.

-Bella, me excitaste y mucho pero no podemos – la realidad es que no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo e internamente rogaba que insistiera.

-Extraño que me toques, que acaricies mi cuerpo, que beses cada rincón de mi piel – su piel era el paraíso en la tierra, mi paraíso -. Extraño cuando besas mi cuello, despacio y siento tu aliento en mi piel – trague con dificultad, cerré los ojos y podía recordar claramente ese momento.

-Extraño tu ronroneo, ese que haces cuando estas totalmente entregada – conteste.

-Extraño tu lengua humedeciendo mi piel – comencé a respirar agitado.

-Extraños tus dedos hundiéndose en mi espalda – necesitaba sentirla, estaba desesperado por sentirla.

-Edward… te necesito ahora… quiero sentirte… - su voz estaba ronca y eso solo logro que mi media erección se convirtiera en una erección completa.

-Estoy duro Bella… Dime que tienes puesto – exigí con ansiedad mientras empecé a desprender mi pantalón.

-Una musculosa y un short – dijo respirando algo agitada.

-Se cómo debe ser, me fascinaba que durmieras así – murmure -, aunque te prefiero sin nada de ropa – la escuche reír bajito y luego un silencio profundo se hizo en la línea -. Bella… ¿Bella?...

-Ahora estoy desnuda – murmuro bajo y trague con dificultad cerrando los ojos para visualizar su cuerpo en mi mente.

-Perfecta… eres perfecta… - murmure -. Acaríciate, empieza despacio con tu dedo índice acaricia suave tus labios delineándonos… hazlo… - la respiración de Bella era más agitada y pesada lo escuchaba claro por el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Estas desnudo? – pregunto con voz ronca y sensual.

-Dime por donde empiezo – murmure.

-Tu camisa, primero la camisa… ¿Qué más hago? – pregunto, rápidamente empecé a desprender mi camisa.

-Sigue acariciando con la punta de tus dedos, baja suavemente por tu mentón, sigue despacio por el largo de tu cuello hasta que llegues al medio de esas dos bellezas en tu pecho – mi pene palpitaba ansioso, esto se sentía muy bien.

Sostuve el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro para no perderme ese ronroneo tan excitante que empezó a escucharse a través del teléfono, adoraba cuando hacia eso, me termine de quitar la camisa y comencé a desprender mi pantalón.

-Ahora mi pequeña princesa – un gemido más fuerte se escuchó -, acaricia uno de tus senos y déjame sentirte gozarlo – termine de quitarme los pantalones a las patadas junto con el bóxer y me acosté en el sofá grande.

-Edward… - gimió del otro lado.

-Estoy desnudo amor – murmure - ¿Cómo se siente Bella? Dime… déjame escucharte – la urgí.

-Se siente…. Muy… bien…. – dijo entrecortado y respirando muy agitada.

-Toma el pezón entre tus dedos y masajéalo – podía recordar claramente sus pezones, adoraba jugar con ellos en mis dedos o con mi boca y lengua.

-Se endurece… Edward… - gimió fuerte, ya no podía esperar, envolví mi pene con mi mano en la base -. ¿Te gusta?... ¡Ah!... – lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, la conocía, aun recordaba cómo era cada gemido, sonido y murmullo cuando disfrutaba - ¿Estas duro?

-No te imaginas princesa…. – conteste con voz ronca – duro… muy duro…por ti… - mi respiración era pesada y mi voz ronca.

-Aun-recuerdo…

-Tira tu pezón un poco… - dije rápido y agitado, subía y bajaba mi mano por toda mi extensión.

-Cuando-estabas… ¡Ah!... dentro-mío… - yo también lo recordaba.

-Princesa… acaricia tu otro pezón…. – acaricie mi glande en forma circula, golpe de placer eléctrico subió por mi cuerpo.

-Edward… - gimió mi nombre mandando otro golpe de placer -… mi-entrepierna-palpita… - fue apenas un suspiro rápido.

-Baja amor…. – trague duro y baje mi mano a la base de mi pene y subí presionando un poco más -…. Despacio… por tu vientre… ¡Beellaaaa!...

-Te necesito…. – gimió más fuerte.

-¿Dónde está tu mano? – pregunte rápido mientras seguía subiendo y bajando mi mano por toda mi erección.

-Mi ombligo – murmuro.

-Baja amor… - trague con dificultad – dos dedos pequeña… lleva dos dentro de ti… - pedí desesperado.

-¡Dios!... ¡Edward!... – los gemidos y jadeos de Bella se intensificaron señal de que ya estaba dentro de ella.

-Adentro y afuera… rápido…. Hazlo rápido… - acelere mis propios movimiento, necesitaba, ansiaba llegar al final.

Durante un par de minutos más gemimos y jadeamos a través del teléfono mientras disfrutaba de escucharla y de imaginarla en mi mente tocándose tan íntimamente, lo sentía venirse, lo escuchaba en su voz, en sus jadeos y su ronroneo. Bella se corrió gritando mi nombre a través del teléfono y quedo jadeando, la seguí solo un par de segundos después jadeando su nombre.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte cuando mi respiración se tornó normal al igual que mi voz.

-Quiero dormir abrazada a ti – murmuro en voz baja y cerré mis ojos. Me quede en silencio, tendría que dejar de verla, alejarla de mi para que no pasara por esta soledad, pero no creo ser capaz de hacerlo, la necesito mucho más que al aire que respiro -. No lo pienses – su voz fue baja, un lamento.

-No puedo evitarlo, no te estoy ofreciendo nada, solo un rato al teléfono y nada más – murmure.

-Me das mucho más, más de lo que merezco después de haberme ido como me fui dejándote sin siquiera notar el dolor que te causaba – ese asunto estaba cerrado para siempre.

-Ya paso amor, olvida eso – no quería recordar ese tiempo y el dolor.

-Te amo Edward, con todo mi ser – sonreí.

-También te amo – conteste.

Nos despedimos, desnudo como estaba fui al baño y tome una ducha rápida para luego acostarme en mi solitaria cama.

…..

-¡Hola! – la sonrisa de Bella al abrirme la puerta era enorme, le sonreí en respuesta. Entre rápido mientras la abraza con fuerza y cerré la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-Mi amor – murmure antes de comenzar a besarla con desesperación.

Mi lengua tomo el lugar que le correspondía en su boca danzando con su lengua, la deseaba con todo mi ser, pero hasta no ser libre no podía llegar más allá, así que este beso era todo, toda mi entrega, devoción y amor. Los dedos de sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo revolviéndolo, acariciándolo con ganas, tal cual me gustaba. La aprisione entre la pared y mi cuerpo, subí una mano hasta su mentón y la aferre con fuerza de ahí mientras sacaba y metía mi lengua de su boca.

-Me encanta besarte – murmuro cuando la deje respirar y volví a su boca con desesperación para fundirnos en un beso húmedo y caliente.

-Adoro besarte – le di un pequeño beso y sonreímos.

-Estás animado – hundí mi cara en su cuello olfateando su aroma para absorberlo.

-Anoche tuve una gran noche – murmure contra su piel y se estremeció.

-Yo también – murmuro, sonreí satisfecho cuando su pecho se inflo.

-Lo sé, te escuche gozar – le di pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Estás mimoso – estaba con ganas de hacerle el amor de manera desesperada, estaba caliente desde anoche, mucho más caliente.

-Vamos, tengo que ver a Jacob y quiero que vengas conmigo – me miro sorprendida.

-¿Creí que no podíamos salir en público? – mordió su labio para contener la sonrisa.

-A algunos lugares podemos ir juntos, Jacob no tendrá problema en recibirnos y el nunca diría nada – una sonrisa hermosa afloro en sus labios.

-¡Vamos! – exclamo entusiasmada.

Salimos de su casa y subimos directo en al auto, por un par de minutos la bese, me sentía un adolescente que recién descubría el amor. Fuimos conversando animadamente durante todo el camino, me conto que mañana se encontraría con Alice, habían hablado y sus sesiones iban muy bien, estaba avanzando bastante, también me confirmo que Carlisle venia más seguido y parecia que Alice estaba insistiendo en tener algo con Jasper pero él se mantenía firme en no relacionarse con ella mientras fuera paciente de su hermana. También me ofreció presentarme a Emmett, pero aún no estaba preparado para conocerlo, había besado a Bella con demasiado descaro y aun me molestaba eso.

-Ven – estire mi mano y Bella la tomo para bajarse del auto.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Ellos saben que eres casado? – pregunto con duda.

-Lo saben amor y también saben cómo son las cosas y que siempre he estado enamorado de ti – me sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mí plantándome un beso fuerte en los labios, pero de pronto se detuvo y se alejó apenada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo lo olvide! ¡Lo juro Edward! – sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, esto me mataba.

-No, preciosa, no llores amor – tome su rostro entre mis manos -. No importa – le di un pequeño beso -. No quiero verte así, hoy solo quiero que seamos Bella y Edward, como lo fuimos anoche y solo dejemos atrás el resto – se abrazó a mí y la envolví en mis brazos sin dudar. Definitivamente no sirvo para esto de tener una amante, no podía mantenerla alejada de mí.

-Bella y Edward – me miro sonriendo -. Me parece perfecto, creo que ese debería ser nuestro pacto cuando estemos juntos – acaricie su mejilla, me encantaba su piel -. Solo nosotros cuando estemos solos y nos olvidamos del mundo – algo peligroso pero demasiado tentador para decirle no.

-Entonces nuestro pacto es ser solo los dos, lo demás no existe – asintió de acuerdo -. Te amo, mi piccola principessa – murmure contra sus labios y le di otro pequeño beso

-Es mejor que entremos – murmuro apoyando su frente en mi pecho.


	34. Capítulo 33: Tomando la oportunidad

_**Capítulo 33: Tomando la oportunidad.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-Ven, Billy te va a agradar, es como un padre – me miro apenas sonriendo.

-¡Hey chico! Pasa – dijo Billy al abrir la puerta. Entre y me dio un abrazo palmeando mi espalda, tenía a Bella aun tomada de la mano y la miro sonriendo -. ¿Y la señorita quién es? – pregunto cuando me soltó.

-Ella es Bella – dije sonriéndole. Billy me miro y luego miro a Bella.

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca la olvidaste, es una hermosa joven – Bella se ruborizo y agacho su cabeza avergonzada.

-Bella, te presento a Billy Black – él le tendió la mano y ella correspondió el saludo.

-Es un placer – dijo Bella mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Pasen chicos, no se queden ahí parados – nos señaló los sillones y aun de la mano tomamos asiento -. Hacen una linda pareja – le sonreí a Billy y luego mire a mi Bella.

-Jacob…

-¡Acá estoy! – exclamo el susodicho apareciendo.

-¡Bella! – exclamo sorprendido y ella le sonrió.

-Hola Jacob – una vez más Jacob nos vio tomados de la mano y saco a relucir su mejor sonrisa burlona.

-Es una sorpresa tenerte en casa – Jake aun la miraba sorprendido.

-Para mí también lo es estar acá – contesto Bella sonriendo.

-Jake – me puse de pie y lo salude con un abrazo como siempre.

-Edward – dijo al mismo tiempo que nos abrazamos y luego nos sentamos.

-Voy a terminar de preparar la mesa para que almorcemos – dijo Billy y asentí.

-Puedo ayudarlo – dijo Bella y él le sonrió de manera paternal.

-No es necesario, tu solo quédate ahí, eres mi invitada – Billy se fue dejándonos solos, el siempre hacia lo mismo, nos daba el espacio para conversar con Jake.

-Bueno, dime como salió todo con Brad – pregunto Jake con ansiedad.

-Las acciones ya son mías, me las vende y le doy todas las pruebas, él está desesperado por salirse de todo – Jake sonrió mostrando todos sus diente.

-¡Sí! – exclamo entusiasmado -. Yo te asegure que era tu oportunidad, me encantaría estar cuando salga todo a la luz – rodé mis ojos, a Jacob le encantaba verme cuando según el entraba en acción.

-Aun no va a pasar nada, necesito asegurarme un 10 por ciento más de acciones – Jake resoplo molesto y Bella rió bajo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – sonreí, nos entendíamos a la perfección.

-Tienes trabajo de detective – dije sonriéndole y asintió con ganas -. Conrad Vogh – le entregue un papel con el nombre -. Es médico y tiene 10 por ciento de acciones, Brad me comento que también está presionado por Aro – Jake asintió más serio.

-Apenas terminemos de cenar empiezo – contesto -. Tengo novedades sobre Jane – Bella se sintió incomoda y yo también, no era mi intensión hablar de Jane delante de ella.

-Luego lo hablamos – conteste y el asintió.

-¿Qué novedades tienes de Jane? – pregunto Bella y la mire con cautela, ella me sonrió apretó un poco más la mano que tenía tomada la suya.

-¿Estas segura de querer escuchar? – pregunte y asintió sonriendo.

-Dinos – miro a Jake instándolo a hablar.

-Es una chica fuerte – murmuro Jake y asentí sonriendo, era fuerte, preciosa, grandiosa, era mi mundo -. Bueno, cambio de amante… nuevamente, pero me parece que estaba vez es algo más, aun no se mucho sobre él, no he podido averiguar su nombre lo tiene bien escondido, encontré un piso comprado a nombre de Anne Volterra, es Jane tengo las pruebas, pude hacerme de los papeles de la compra y la identificación tiene su foto pero con el nombre falso, también tiene cuenta bancaria, auto, tarjeta de crédito e incluso un jet privado a nombre de Anne Volterra – sonreí para mis adentros, eso es una estafa y Jane estaba metida sin escapatoria, esto me venía muy bien.

-Supongo que tienes todas las pruebas, incluso fotos – dije con entusiasmo y Jake sonrió de manera cómplice.

-Absolutamente todo – confirmo.

-Chicos pasamos al comedor, esta todo servido – mire a Billy sonriendo y asentí.

-Sigue juntando pruebas, muchas fotos, todo lo que consigas – Jake asintió sin dudar -, y ten cuidado, no te arriesgues demasiado – tampoco quería que le pasara algo.

-¿Por qué dices que es distinto? – pregunto Bella intrigada y Jake le sonrió.

-Puedo decir que conozco a Jane, no personalmente, nunca nos hemos hablado ni conocido, sino que se prácticamente todo sobre su vida desde lo más mínimo hasta lo peor de ella y generalmente no se arriesgaba tanto, ni se descuidaba tanto cuando tenía amantes, algo en ella a cambio. Esta como más impulsiva – se me cruzo la idea de que Jane estaba enamorada, pero si era así porque querría tener un hijo conmigo, después de todo no tenía sentido proponerme eso cuando está enamorada de alguien más.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – me pregunto Bella.

-Por ahora solo nos vamos a sentar a almorzar de forma tranquila – me sonrió y bese su mejilla, aunque moría por besar sus labios pero sería algo incómodo para ella estando Billy y Jake, ellos sabían mi situación.

-Dime Bella ¿Cómo te trata este chico? – Billy la mira sonriendo.

-Me trata muy bien – confirmo ella sonriendo -. Nos conocemos hace bastante y él sabe cómo lidiar conmigo – Billy la observaba atento.

-Es bueno cuando conocemos a la persona que amamos de esa manera, que sea algo profundo – dijo Billy sonriendo y Bella asintió de acuerdo.

-Es una gran ventaja, hay muchas cosas que no son necesarias decir – contesto Bella.

-Sabes, se podría decir que Edward es mi salvador, es como un hijo y suelo regañarlo, las últimas veces que anduvo decaído estaba dispuesto a buscarte – lo mire sorprendido al igual que Bella.

-¿A buscarme? – pregunto Bella intrigada.

-Edward es un buen chico que la vida se la ha jugado raro, merece una oportunidad para ser feliz y la única que puede brindársela eres tu – Billy fue contundente, no había duda en sus palabras -. Aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer pero manténganse juntos, tomen el tiempo con calma pensando las cosas, yo estoy pidiendo por ustedes – definitivamente Billy era mi segundo o más bien tercer padre.

-Nos moveremos con cuidado, yo también creo que Edward es un hombre bueno – confirmo Bella.

-Cualquier queja me avisas y lo pongo en vereda en unos pocos minutos, él sabe que la palabra de este viejo es sabia – reí un poco, Billy me trataba como si fuera su hijo, eso me hacía muy bien.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta – contesto ella - ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto y Billy me miro sonriendo, a él le gustaba contar como había sido.

-Edward realizo mi trasplante de corazón – contesto Billy con un tono de orgullo en la voz -. Era el primero del chico y todo el tiempo estuvo sobre mí, incluso ayudando al granuja este – golpeo el hombro de Jake -, para que no se descarriara – Jake rodo los ojos pero sonrió.

-Billy fue mi primer paciente para un trasplante, yo estaba algo preocupado pero Billy me tiene mucha fe – conteste -. Todo resulto perfecto pero me encargue de cuidarlo todo el tiempo y aun lo controlo, porque él se olvida de los controles que debe realizarse – eso fue en tono acusatorio.

El almuerzo paso con una animada conversación, una comida casera sabrosa y un postre exquisito que lo único que hizo fue alterar todos mis sentidos ya que Bella lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Luego fui hasta la guarida de Jake donde estaba su central de mando para ver las fotos y todo lo que tenía de Jane y aunque me negué Bella insistió en ver todo conmigo.

-¿Todo esto es tuyo? – pregunto impresionada mirando alrededor.

-Mi guarida – contesto Jake.

-La central de mando – me burle y Bella sonrió.

-Es impresionante, yo apenas puedo mandar un correo electrónico – dijo aun sorprendida.

-Bueno es mi especialidad, la tecnología es mi vida – contesto Jake y fue hasta una de las mesas tomando un montón de papeles los cuales me tendió.

-Ese es el hombre, no se lo ve bien, trata de mantenerse poco visible pero es cuestión de tiempo – dijo y asentí. Bella tomo la foto y la miro con cuidado.

-¿Pasa algo pregunto Jake? – Bella no contesto.

-Bella – insistí.

-Creo que lo he visto en algún lado – miraba seria y volví a ver la foto pero no lo reconocía -. Quizás lo esté confundiendo – dijo entregándome la foto luego.

Ahí estaba todo, fotos de Jane entrando con ese hombre en el edificio, subiéndose a un auto que no era el que usaba habitualmente, su forma de vestir era distinta, más normal no tan formal como estaba siempre. Entraban en lugares sencillos a comer o tomar algo, incluso varias fotos de ellos desayunando y era cierto ella se veía muy distinta en las fotos, mucho más relajada, más humana.

-Bella debemos irnos – ella asintió sonriendo, le entregue todo a Jake, era más seguro que siguiera todo en sus manos.

-Necesito un favor – dijo Jake y parecia muy avergonzado, rascaba su cabeza y desviaba su mirada.

-Dime – Bella reía bajito, seguramente por la expresión de niño cometiendo una travesura que tenía Jake.

-Es que mi celular tuvo un pequeño accidente y paso a mejor vida, con Leah quedamos que por seguridad no la llamaba al consultorio y tampoco a su celular – sonreí, los dos se cuidaba y todo era por mí, eran mi segunda familia.

-¿Entonces? – pregunte para incentivarlo a hablar más rápido, necesitaba un tiempo a solos con Bella antes de volver al trabajo.

-Puedes avisarle, para que no se preocupe o se enoje – reí.

-Yo le digo, no te hagas problema – conteste palmeando su espalda.

-Podrías llamarla, después de todo fuiste un día a buscarla al hospital – Jake pareció culpable.

-No debí hacerlo, fue un descuido, alguien nos podría haber visto o escuchado y eso sería muy malo, es mejor que nadie sepa de mi – era lo mejor, que él se mantuviera a la sombra, sin correr peligro.

-Bajamos la guardia – no solo había sido él -. Le aviso, debemos irnos – dije y él asintió.

Nos despedimos de Billy y estaba más que dispuesto a tener varios minutos con Bella a solas para besarnos y solo eso, ya que era todo lo que le iba a dar, según yo. Vaya a saber cuánto tiempo me podía mantener firme en eso.

-Te quieren mucho – estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, Bella parecia estar reflexionando -. Parece que fueras parte de su familia – le sonreí con ganas.

-En cierta forma somos una familia, tuve el corazón de Billy en mis manos – era así, desde que todo esto pasaba, mi verdadera familia estaba tan lejana y ellos eran mi refugio en cierta forma, suplían esa falta -. Son una segunda familia para mí, Billy me trata como si fuera su hijo.

-Le has hablado de mí – aseguro.

-Saben toda nuestra historia, muchas veces cuando me pasa algo, he discutido con Esme, Alice o Carlisle, vengo a verlos a ellos – ahora no me sentía tan animado, era doloroso recordar la distancia que tenía con mi familia -. Billy insiste en que no me quede solo en esos momentos y tratan de distraerme – me pare frente a un negocio de teléfonos celulares -. Ven acompáñame – me baje del auto y fui a abrir la puerta de Bella.

-¿Vas a comprarle un celular a Jake? – pregunto sonriendo y asentí.

-Sí, solo espero que le guste el que le mande – tome su mano mientras entrabamos en el lugar, soy consciente que es muy descuidado de mi parte, estoy bajando la guardia y no es bueno pero por el momento prefiero no preocuparme.

Elegí uno de los últimos celulares en salir, mucha memoria, una buena cámara, pantalla táctil, conexión a internet, GPS y todo lo que imagine que a Jake le gustaría tener. Luego cuando llegara al trabajo le pediría a Leah se encargara de mandarlo con algún mensajero para que le llegara.

-Me queda media hora – abrace a Bella por la cintura cuando entramos en su departamento y sin más comencé a besarla suavemente.

Sus manos fueron a mi nuca, su aliento golpeaba con el mío, nuestras lenguas danzando sincronizadas dentro de su boca, mis manos subiendo lentamente por su espalda suavemente disfrutando del contacto y nuestros cuerpos muy pegados, tratando de fundirnos uno en el otro.

-He deseado besarte durante todo el tiempo – murmuro contra mis labios cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también mi amor – acaricie con la punta de mi dedo índice su nariz, delineándola. Nos acomodamos en el sillón, Bella sobre mis piernas de costado.

Un beso tras el otro, una caricia detrás de la otra, mas besos, su cuerpo cada vez más pegado a mí, sus manos revolviendo mi pelo y yo abrazándola, acariciándola y sintiéndola completamente mía. Media hora después sus labios estaban rojos y llenos de saliva de tanto que nos besamos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cuerpo demasiado sensible.

Cuando llegue al trabajo lo primero fue darle a Leah el mensaje de Jake, luego le pedí que se encargara de mandarle el regalo de mi parte y me dedique el resto de la tarde a atender pacientes. Cerca de las siete de la tarde llegó un herido muy grave por un accidente de auto, entre a cirugía y estuvo tres horas para que lo estabilizáramos y pudiéramos detener la hemorragia. Recién a las doce de la noche estaba saliendo del hospital, totalmente agotado y algo molesto por no poder hablar con Bella antes de dormir.

Mi celular había quedado sin batería, por lo que espere a llegar a casa y ponerlo a cargar, me di una ducha larga y relajante, lo bueno es que de Jane no había sabido nada en todo el día y eso me dejaba más que tranquilo, sobre todo porque no insistiría con la ridiculez de que tuviéramos un hijo. Fui hasta la cocina y hurgue en la heladera, Kaure siempre dejaba algo listo que solo necesitaba calentar rápidamente y así era, tome un poco de un estofado que había y lo calenté rápidamente, fui con el plato a mi habitación, tranque la puerta, me acomodo en la cama apoyado en el respaldar con el plato en la falda y encendí la televisión. Tome el celular, lo encendí y me atragante cuando leí el mensaje de Jane.

"**¡Estuve llamándote! Da gracias que tu secretaria me explico que estabas operando. Salgo de viaje vuelvo el próximo lunes"** – estábamos a miércoles.

También había un correo de voz: _"Edward estas disculpado por no atenderme, te he llamado hasta el cansancio. No es que me esté reportando porque no te debo explicaciones, simplemente te aviso que estoy cansada y decidí tomarme unos días. Me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el próximo lunes"_ – su voz era fría como siempre y despectiva.

-4 días libres – murmure con alivio. No peleas ni presiones, estaría tranquilo y disfrutando de estos días -. Bella – murmure en voz alta.

No sé qué mierda me pasaba por la cabeza, esta idea era la peor que debo a haber tenido en mi mente pero era una necesidad profunda y algo que añoraba. Me cambie rápidamente, tome un bolso pequeño y guarde algo de ropa, busque mis cosas de higiene personal, algunas cosas del trabajo y con todo fui a mi auto. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando me prendí del timbre de su departamento, seguramente estaba profundamente dormida, pero no me importo.

-¿Quién es? – su voz sonó baja y somnolienta.

-Ábreme princesa – murmure, estaba muriendo por verla y sentirla.

-¿Edward? – y luego el silencio se hizo para unos minutos después escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse y Bella asombrada detrás de ella.

-Te extrañe – me abalance sobre ella besándola con desesperación. Cerré la puerta a las patadas y la tranque.

Tome a Bella en brazos y subí las escaleras a su departamento, entre en el lugar y fui directo hasta su cama donde la deje con algo de brusquedad. Nos entendíamos a la perfección solo con mirarnos, los dos comenzamos a desvestirnos rápidamente mientras no apartábamos los ojos el uno del otro, era penetrante. La ropa iba cayendo por distintas partes del apartamento hasta que finalmente quedamos desnudos. Me arrodille en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo y pegamos nuestros cuerpo, rozando nuestras pieles. Nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, mientras mis manos avariciosas se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, desde sus muslos subiendo por sus nalgas su espalda, el costado de su cuerpo, rodeando sus senos y llegando a su cuello para bajar haciendo el mismo recorrido.

-Te amo tanto Edward – murmuro contra la piel de mi cuello, eleve un poco mi cabeza y deje que me besara debajo del mentón y bajara para mi clavícula.

Bajo por pecho, besando cada rincón de piel hasta llego a mi bajo vientre. La visión de Bella agachada tan cerca de mi zona feliz era lo más excitante que sentía en mucho tiempo. Se aferró de mis nalgas con fuerza mientras seguía besando amagando con bajar más pero sin llegar a tocar mi miembro. La tome de los hombros y la atraje hasta mi cuerpo para poder besarla, con una mano aferraba su nuca con fuerza y con la otra la aferraba de sus nalgas acariciando cada vez más abajo.

-Necesito… - bese su hombro - estar… - bese su cuello - dentro de ti… - murmure contra la piel de su hombro.

Me acomode arrodillado con las piernas abiertas apoyándome atrás en mis talones, Bella se subió a horcajadas sobre mí y lentamente se fue deslizando por mi erección, una sensación de alivio y de estar en el hogar me invadió. Bella se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza mientras abrace su cintura.

-Quédate-así – dije de manera rápida. Sus manos se cerraron en puños en mi pelo tirándolo bastante -. Me sientes… dentro de ti… - me moví apenas dentro de ella.

-Si… - gimió con voz rasposa -… por favor… Edward por favor… - busque sus labios y baje mis manos a sus caderas.

-Muévete… mi piccola principessa…. – murmure.

Y todo el deseo y pasión se desato, nos besábamos con desesperación mientras Bella subía y bajaba, una y otra vez por mi erección, sus senos rozando mi pecho y podía sentir la dureza de sus pezones en mi piel rozándome, jadeábamos en la boca del otro, besos de lengua húmedos y sabrosos. Una leve capa de sudor cubriendo nuestras pieles a medida que el calor a nuestro alrededor nos envolvía. Los jadeos y gemidos se incrementaron y retumbaban en las paredes haciéndolos más intensos.

Bella subía y bajaba, quería que fuera más profunda, más fuerte así que empecé a subir y bajar con ella sobre mí, nuestra unión se hacía ahora más dura, más profunda y mucho más placenteras. Bella dio pequeños gritos y su respiración se volvió a un más pesada y dificultosa. Mis manos envolvieron sus nalgas apretándolas con fuerza para instarla a moverse más rápido guiándola en el ritmo.

-Edwaaard… ¡Ah!... – echo su cabeza hacia atrás sosteniéndose ahora por mis hombros, sus dedos clavados en mi piel con fuerza.

Lo sentía en su interior la forma que sus músculos ondulaban apretando mi miembro, cada vez más enterrado en ella. Se iba a venir con fuerza y eso era lo que deseaba en este momento. Seguí apretando con una mano sus nalgas mientras lleve la otra a uno de sus senos el cual amase con fuerza y luego me agache para llevar el pezón a mi boca.

-Edward… - apretó más mis hombros.

-Vente princesa… - murmure contra su pezón para luego llevarlo a mi boca y aprisionarlo entre mis dientes mordiéndolo levemente. Y Bella exploto en un intenso orgasmo que me hizo correr con fuerza dentro de ella.

Me derrumbe sobre la cama sobre su cuerpo, agitado, satisfecho y totalmente complacido. Había tomado mi oportunidad y sin duda era la mejor decisión que tome en años, o más bien la segunda ya habíamos hecho el amor antes.

-¿Te quedas? – la voz de Bella fue baja y aun agitada, bese su hombro subiendo por su cuello y llegue a su boca.

-Me quedo – murmure contra sus labios y volví a besarla suavemente.

Salí suavemente de su interior, seguí besando sus labios adentrando mi lengua en su boca y enroscándola con la suya. Deje su boca y bese sus mejillas, delinee su mandíbula con besos para luego bajar con suaves besos por su cuello para llegar al valle de sus senos, mire alternando uno y el otro, me decidí en probar primero el izquierdo, me apoye de costado a lo largo de su cuerpo y acariciaba su seno mientras daba pequeños besos sobre la piel blanca alrededor de la aureola del pezón sonrosado. Su piel olía a fresas mezclada con sexo y sudor, una combinación penetrante y exquisita. Engullí su pezón con mi boca, chupaba y lamia esa pequeña piedra dura y caliente, sabia exquisita como el resto de su cuerpo. Unos minutos después empecé a realizar los mismos movimientos sobre el otro seno, Bella solo respiraba agitada, elevaba más sus senos ofreciéndomelos, tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y luego se relajaba, gemía y jadeaba alterada y sus manos se cerraban en un puño sosteniendo las sabanas.

-Sabrosa…. Caliente… - murmure contra su piel.

Baje lentamente, delinee sus costillas con mi lengua de ida de vuelta y repetí el proceso con besos, pequeños besos de lengua dejando mi saliva en toda su piel. Acaricie su vientre plano y terso suavemente con la punta de mis dedos una y otra vez mientras la observaba disfrutar, apretaba su labio con fuerza entre sus dientes, sus ojos cerrados apretados, sus mejillas coloradas de un rojo profundo y su pelo distribuido por toda la almohada, lograba hacer que la deseara más aún. Hundí la punta de mi lengua en la hendidura de su ombligo fingiendo penetrarla una y otra vez, el vientre de Bella trasmitía un calor realmente sofocante, parecia a punto de hacer combustión. Tiro un poco de los rizos de su pubis y se retorció gimiendo.

-Edward… ¡Ah!... por favor… Edward… - apenas se escuchaban las palabras, su voz estaba ronca y agitada.

-Ábrete más para mí – bese la cara interna de su muslo y luego le di un largo lengüetazo.

-Edward… - gimió nuevamente, tome sus rodillas y separe más sus piernas.

-¿Lista princesa? – me acomode entre sus piernas, subí una a mi hombro y empuje un poco la otra para que se abriera más.

-¡Ah!... ¡Dios!... – exclamo cuando recorrí con mi lengua todo el largo de su sexo empapado recogiendo todo su placer para saborearlo, un sabor dulce y con un dejo un tanto acido hacia al final cuando lo saboreaba en mi boca. El mejor sabor que he sentido en mi paladar.

Acaricie con la punta de mis dedos de manera lenta y suave los labios de su sexo, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada movimiento, los abrí con delicadeza porque quería disfrutarla toda, finalmente su clítoris quedo a frente a mí, sonrosado y caliente, lo sentí en mis dedos cuando lo acaricie solo un poco y las caderas de Bella se alzaron pidiendo más. Un par de besos de lengua en su clítoris la hicieron agitarse aún más y gimió mi nombre fuerte, luego enrolle mi lengua en el pequeño botón que se comenzó a agrandar y endurecer. Me abrí paso con mis dedos hasta llegar a su centro para luego hundirlos lo más al fondo posible y bombee rápido y fuerte mientras seguía masajeando su clítoris con mi lengua una y otra vez hasta que finalmente su cuerpo tembló, sus paredes internas se contrajeron contra mis dedos y un grito ronco y alto salió de su garganta con mi nombre incluido.

-Es mi turno – murmure acomodándome sobre ella y en una sola estoca me abrí paso entre sus paredes llegando a su fondo.

La ayude a acomodar sus piernas en mi cintura y tome sus manos y las llevo por arriba de su cabeza y empecé a embestir una y otra vez contra ella. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

-Abre los ojos – dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un jadeo ronco. Embestí otra vez contra ella -. Mírame… - mi voz apenas era audible y era rasposa -. Bella…. Mírame… - pero seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando. Me quede quieto mirándola.

-¡No pares!... – exclamo y movió sus caderas – Edward… - llorisqueo y sonreí.

-Abre… los… ojos… - acentúe cada palabra y los abrió -. No los cierres, mírame – asintió y volví a embestir contra ella rápido y profundo. Podía sentir el golpeteo del respaldar de la cama contra la pared al ritmo de mis embestidas, nos mirábamos a los ojos conectados de manera profunda. Nuestros sexos chocándose fuerte, el amor expresándose de la manera más placentera e íntima que podía haber.

-Te amo – murmuro.

-Te amo – conteste y nos fundimos en un beso. Dos embestidas más y nuestros cuerpos llegaron al clímax más alto que nunca había sentido.

Nos habíamos dormido abrazados, me separe un poco de ella y me levante de la cama. Busque mi ropa y me vestí, recogí las llaves del auto que habían quedado tiradas debajo de la cama, me había costado encontrarlas y la mire durante un par de minutos, Bella se había acomodado boca abajo y abrazaba con fuerza una almohada, la sabana solo tapaba la mitad de sus nalgas y se veía muy deseable. Sonreí para mí mismo disfrutando de la vista y luego salí del departamento. Por un momento me vi tentado de subirme al auto y volver a mi casa, no sabía que tan riesgosa era esta decisión que estaba tomando. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, ya no tenía sentido que buscara donde guardar el auto por lo que solo busque el bolso que había armado y saque el traje para colgarlo en algún lugar de la casa.

-Edward… - fue un murmullo – Edward… - deje rápidamente las cosas sobre el sillón y me acerque a la cama -. Edward… - seguía llamándome.

-Acá estoy amor – sonreí cuando comprobé que dormía.

-Edward… quédate… - otro murmullo.

-Estoy acá princesa, a tu lado – confirme. Acaricie su espalda muy suave para no despertarla, no había cosa que disfrutara más que escucharla hablar dormida y tener una conversación así.

-Te amo… - me quite la remera.

-Te amo también – sonrió en sueños.

-Deja a Jane – bese su espalda.

-Pronto amor – confirme.

-Quédate conmigo – insistió.

-Estoy contigo – otro beso en su espalda.

-Eres mío – murmuro.

-Por siempre – susurre en su oído, eso le dejo tranquila, volteo su cabeza al otro lado sonriendo, abrazo más fuerte la almohada y siguió durmiendo.

Me termine de desnudar y me acomode nuevamente a su lado en la cama. La observe dormir durante mucho tiempo tratando de resolver en mi mente como haría para divorciarme de Jane lo más pronto posible. No quería que Bella sufriera más de lo necesario por esto que éramos ahora… amantes… no se en que momento mi vida se me había escapado de las manos de esta manera. Después de todo lo vivido antes de que se fuera solo me imaginaba casado con Bella formando una familia y ahora solo era mi amante, estábamos en esta noche juntos por el solo hecho de que mi esposa se había ido de viaje. Odiaba que fuera lo único que le podía dar y sabía que esto en cualquier momento comenzaría a afectar a Bella.

-Hola – su voz me trajo de vuelta al momento. Mi cabeza no dejaba de girar sobre todo y ya eran las siete de la mañana.

-Hola – se acercó un poco y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

-¿Desde qué hora estas despierto? – bese su hombro y me sonrió coqueta.

-Hace como dos horas, me fascina verte dormir – mordió su labio mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé – contesto.

-¿Estas bien? – respiro profundo.

-Feliz – me abrace a su cuerpo apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda -. Tú ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con inseguridad.

-Viviendo los mejores momentos de mi vida – conteste y acaricie su espalda con la punta de mi nariz.

-¿A qué hora te vas? – los dos nos quedamos quietos.

-Si salgo a las ocho y media llego justo a las nueve – conteste -. ¿A qué hora entras al trabajo? – pregunte.

-Hoy es mi franco, así que pienso dormir mucho más – reí contra su piel y se le erizo.

Repartí besos por su espalda, luego en su hombro, su brazo y termine en su mejilla, ella reía bajito y disfrutaba. Me tire de espaldas sobre la cama y se acomodó abrazando mi cintura y su cabeza en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón.

-Es relajante escuchar tus latidos – murmuro.

-¿Te gustaría pasar unos días conmigo? – Bella elevo su torso y me miro seria, había dudas y contradicción en sus ojos, eso me asusto todo venía bien hasta ahora.


	35. Capítulo 34: ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no!

_**Capítulo 34: ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no!**_

**(Bella POV)**

Cuando desperté nuevamente todo parecia un sueño, Edward no estaba en mi cama y eso hizo más difícil que pudiera creer lo que paso anoche, pero estaba desnuda y apenas cubierta por las sabanas y el aroma a sexo en mi piel era exquisito. Me desperece y sentí como se resentían mis músculos pero era algo muy placentero. Me senté en la cama y me sentí sumamente feliz al comprobar aún más que todo había sido real cuando un bolso con algo de ropa fuera desordenada de Edward estaba sobre el sillón de mi casa. Me destape y pude notar la mancha en la sabana, estaba seca pero se notaba claramente a la altura de donde estaría mi sexo que era una mancha seca de semen.

-Estoy loca – murmure en voz baja.

Había estado muy enojada con Edward, no lo puedo negar, después que habíamos hecho el amor, cuando me dijo que había sido un error pensé que era por mí, porque no me amaba, supuse que me odiaba. Luego vino la fiesta y lo vi con Jane entendí cuál había sido el error o eso creí entender, había engañado a su esposa a la cual seguramente amaría y yo había sido un momento de deseo y solo sexo. No soportaba estar en casa de Esme luego de eso, sabía que en cualquier momento lo vería y quería evitarlo a toda costa, porque sentía que me había ocultado todo para vengarse por haberlo dejado.

Recuerdo que después de la fiesta, cuando llegue a trabajar solo tenía ganas de llorar….

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

-Bella ¿estás bien? – Emmett estaba a un costado de la barra del restaurante, me miro con ojos cautelosos y apenas moví mi cabeza para indicarle que sí. Fui a dejar un pedido en una de las mesas y volví -. Dime que te pasa enana – Emmett me decía de esa manera de forma cariñosa.

-Estoy bien… - me atragante con el llano, deje de manera brusca la bandeja en la barra y corrí hasta el baño. Llore de manera desconsolada encerrada en uno de los cubículos.

Tenía una daga clavada en mi corazón, estaba profunda y me dolía el solo hecho de respirar, apenas podía llenar mis pulmones y me estaba asfixiando, era una mezcla de muchas emociones y todas muy dolorosas. En ese momento me atreví a pensar que quizás Edward se había sentido de esa manera también cuando me fui, pero deseche el pensamiento porque el Edward que yo amaba no sería capaz de lastimarme como lo hizo. Había cambiado tanto, no era más él, era una sombra de lo que fue, había tanto odio y rencor en su alma y lastimaba a todos alrededor a excepción de Alice.

-¡Bella! – la voz de Emmett me sobresalto.

-¡Perdón! – Exclame - ¡Ya salgo! – seguí.

-Cuando salgas ven a mi oficina – _"¡Oh por Dios!, espero que no me eche"_, exclame alarmada en mi mente.

Me lave la cara rápidamente y respire profundo para controlar mis emociones, me arme de coraje y salí del baño para ir rápido a la oficina de Emmett. Me hizo pasar apenas golpee y me miraba serio, preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto serio.

-No es nada – conteste.

-Si fuera nada no estarías destrozada como te ves ahora – dijo severo y lo mire sorprendida, no imaginaba verme tan mal.

-Un problema personal – conteste.

-¿No confías en mí? – pregunto serio aun, algo raro en él porque todo el tiempo andaba de broma.

-Es que… no se… - una lágrima cayo en mi mano.

-Cuéntame – pidió con voz suave.

-Edward, fuimos novios en la prepa, nos fuimos de viaje juntos – Emmett asintió, me senté en el sillón y vino a sentarse frente a mí.

-Sigue – me instó y palmeo mi hombro.

-Lo amaba, lo amo… ¿recuerdas el viaje? – asintió -. Estábamos juntos, éramos novios hasta antes de que me fuera – se sorprendió por eso -. Yo me fui de viaje sabiendo que él estaba profundamente enamorado de mí y tuvimos un mal entendido, porque por una conversación creyó que me quedaría que no lo haría para estar juntos, pero en ese momento yo solo pensaba en ese viaje, era mi sueño…

-Y lo dejaste y te fuiste – asintió - ¿Se encontraron de nuevo? – asentí.

-No mire atrás, siempre le había dicho que me iría no me importaba nada más, sé que lo lastime y mucho – respire profundo -. Él es el hermano de mi mejor amiga…

-Alice, la que esta internada – aseguro y asentí.

-Nos vemos de nuevo y paso algo entre nosotros hace unos días, pensé que sería el pie para retomar lo nuestro, pero en la fiesta…. – largue el llanto nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso en la fiesta? – pregunto Emmett unos minutos después que me dejo llorar.

-No está solo, nunca dijo nada, nunca lo insinuó y sé que estuvo conmigo para después refregarme a esa mujer en la cara – seguí llorando.

-Tú lo amas – aseguro.

-Y pensé que él aun me amaba, aunque podía estar resentido conmigo, pero últimamente podía verlo como me miraba y cuando estuvimos juntos sentí la conexión de antes.

-Calma enana, quizás el solo está confundido – trato de justificarlo, pero no se lo merecía como podía haber hecho lo que hizo conmigo estando casado con Jane.

-Lo peor es que vivo con su madre, me lo voy a encontrar y no puedo soportar esto, no tienes una idea Em, cuanto me duele – y deje salir el llanto desesperado. Emmett me abrazo con fuerza y me dejo llorar en su pecho.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-Gracias por escucharme – me sonrió cálidamente.

-Y como soy muy buen chico te voy a ayudar aún más – lo mire ciñendo mi frente porque en verdad no sabía que quería decir con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte.

-Ven conmigo – se puso de pie, busco unas llaves en su escritorio y luego lo seguí mientras salía de la oficina.

Salimos del restaurante y fuimos hacia un costado donde había una puerta, abrió y lo seguí subiendo las escaleras, vaya a saber que se traía entre manos. Finalmente luego de terminar de subir las escaleras llegamos a otra puerta y cuando abrió era un gran espacio, había una cocina y todo un costado que daba a la calle eran ventanales enormes.

-¿Y esto? – pregunté mirando el lugar, sinceramente era realmente increíble, mucha luz, espacioso, cálido y parecia cómodo.

-Primero iba a ser un gimnasio por eso le hice poner los ventanales, para poner todos las maquinas como esa a lo largo del lugar – asentí -, pero a unos cuadras de acá encontré un lugar realmente increíble por lo que no use este - fui hasta una puerta y al abrirla un enorme baño con jacuzzi apareció ante mí -. Entonces mi hermano Rayn quería venir a vivir acá y construimos la cocina y armamos el baño – seguí hablando mientras yo seguía admirando el lugar -, pero Rayn termino comprando otro lugar y quedo deshabitado – era increíble, no podía creer que nadie lo quisiera -. Es tuyo con una condición – dijo y lo mire.

-¿Qué condición? – pregunte interesada.

-¿Qué estas dispuesta hacer para tenerlo? – no entendí lo que me preguntaba -. Quiero un buen revolcón y te doy este lugar – me miraba serio y yo asombrada, asqueada y hasta desilusionada, creí que Emmett era distinto -. ¿Qué dices Bella? Te acuestas una vez conmigo o en realidad varias veces y tienes este lugar gratis – me quede mirándolo, sentía mi mejillas rojas por la bronca.

Nos miramos durante varios minutos, apreté mis puños solo porque estaba muy dispuesta a asestarle una fuerte cachetada, pero era mi jefe. De pronto Emmett comenzó a reírse fuerte y con ganas, se retorcía de risa apretando su estómago y realmente no entendía nada.

-¡Deberías verte la cara! – siguió riendo -. Esto… estuvo…. Muy…. Bueno…. – dijo entrecortado y apenas entendí porque no dejaba de reírse.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? – exclame aun enojada.

-¡Dios, Bella! ¡Te presto el lugar si lo quieres! – dijo tratando de calmarse.

-¡No me voy a acostar contigo! – exclame enfadada.

-Ya lo sé – dijo rodando los ojos -. Era una broma, nunca te pediría algo así, además… lo siento enana, pero no eres mi tipo – bufe molesta y él volvió a reír.

-¡Ya para de reírte! – exclame.

-Ya, estaba bien – dijo intentando ponerse serio -. En verdad, te presto el lugar, nadie lo ocupa ni lo va a ocupar, la única condición es que tengas esa máquina acá hasta que vea donde la meto – mire el lugar.

-¿Cuánto tendría que abonar? – rodo los ojos teatralmente.

-Es un préstamo – dijo puntuando las palabras -, eso quiere decir que no te cobro nada y puedes mudarte cuando quieras – una ráfaga de alivio tomo mi alma. Me acerque rápido a él y lo abrace.

-¡Gracias! – Dije más animada -. No sé cómo voy a pagarte todo lo que haces por mí – dije aun abrazada a él.

-No te preocupes, seguro me lo cobro en algún momento con algo rico de comer – no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Emmett me consoló ese día y me dio el lugar que necesitaba para alejarme, me aconsejo que si realmente lo amaba no me diera por vencida tan rápido, que debía luchar a menos que estuviera muy segura que él no sentía nada por mí. Emmett se convirtió en un gran amigo.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Caí de espaldas nuevamente en la cama, con una sonrisa tonta en mi boca, lo amaba con todo mí ser y podía soportar esto de ser su amante, Edward sufría mucho y yo quería brindarle el consuelo y refugio que él necesitaba. Estuve ahí cuando llego a la casa de Esme totalmente desecho, nunca lo había escuchado llorar, con Alice estábamos en su habitación y cuando escucho el timbre decidió que bajáramos. Las dos nos quedamos paralizas al reconocer la voz de Edward, una voz quebrada, desesperada y anhelante de consuelo. Había dolor, un profundo dolor y soledad, mucha soledad, hubiera bajado en ese momento y lo hubiera abrazado con todas mis fuerzas, más cuando lo escuche decir que me había lastimado y que me amaba, solo me detuvo el pensamiento de que estaba casado con Jane y eso no me dejo a bajar. Aproveche cuando se quedó dormido en el regazo de Esme y me escabullí de la casa, sin poder sacarme de la cabeza a ese Edward quebrado, dolorido y solo.

Emmett me lo había dicho muchas veces, siempre repetía que Edward aun me amaba y por eso venia todo los días al restaurante, que aunque yo lo ignoraba y ni lo miraba, Edward si lo hacía, es más me dijo que lo supo ver varias veces fuera del restaurante y me observaba por la ventana, en ese momento no le creía.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

Estaba atendiendo como cada día, aún no estaba del todo bien pero mudarme me había ayudado a poner distancia con Edward, el saber que no corría riesgo de encontrármelo me dejaba tranquila, quizás podría darme una nueva oportunidad con otra persona.

-Se acaba de ocupar otra de tus mesas – un odio realmente increíble me subió y me acerqué a la mesa.

-¡¿Qué haces acá?! – quería gritarle, pegarle una cachetada nuevamente y volverle a gritar en su cara el dolor que me infringió, pero no podía hacer una escena acá.

-Solo vine a almorzar – _"¡Lo hace a propósito! ¡Te odio!"_, exclame en mi mente.

-Hay millones de lugares para hacerlo, vete y busca otro – porque me hacía esto, acaso no le fue suficiente lo que me causo antes. ¿Cómo pudo casarse con Jane? Justamente ella, siempre me había negado que sentía algo por ella.

-Disculpa pero no puedes decirnos donde comer – a Jacob le convenía callarse porque en cualquier momento dejaba de controlarme y mi ira se enfocaría en el también.

-¿Perdón? – lo mire ceñuda.

-Tu trabajas aquí y nosotros comemos donde queremos – como se atreve el niño a hablarme así, volví mi mirada furiosa a Edward.

-Ahora tienes perritos falderos – Edward estaba serio.

-Jake es un amigo y no tiene la culpa de lo pasado entre nosotros – eso me hizo entrar en razón y no pude más que avergonzarme por mis palabras – y Jake, Bella tiene sus razones para tratarme así, es mejor lo dejes entre nosotros – en un segundo Edward nos había puesto en lugar a los dos.

-¿Podemos comer? – ahora solo quería marcharme.

-Les mando otra mesera… - no iba a torturarme viéndolo todo el tiempo.

-Esta es tu mesa… - me corto algo molesto.

-Pero no tengo porque atenderte… - replique.

-Mira… - empezó Jacob.

-Jake – el chico no siguió hablando -, está bien Isabella, como quieras – me di la vuelta rápidamente y volví a la barra.

-Emmett puede atender Sara mi mesa – mi compañera estaba junto a Emmett y me acerque, ella lo miro y el asintió.

-¿Qué paso ahí? – pregunto cuando estuvo más cerca de él.

-Es Edward – y juro por todo lo sagrado que no entiendo que mierda se le pasó a Emmett por su cabezota, solo sé que me tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y estampo sus labios en los míos. Apenas me soltó me di vuelta para ver a Edward y miraba hacia afuera.

Todos mis compañeros nos miraban extrañados, todo este tiempo nuestra relación había sido amistosa, sí, pero no al punto de ser algo más. Mientras Edward se quedó almorzando rogaba internamente que me mirara y me diera el pie para ir a aclararle que Emmett y yo no éramos nada, pero nunca más me miro.

-¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? – le pegue lo más fuerte que pude en el brazo a Emmett delante de todos apenas Edward salió del lugar.

-¡Ey! Eso me dolió – dijo sobándose el brazo.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Te lo mereces! – lo rete bajo la mirada de mis compañeros que parecían divertirse con la escena.

-Era Edward – dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Y? – rodo los ojos.

-Solo quería darle celos, es obvio que está loco por ti – una sonrisa quiso escapar de mi boca pero la retuve.

-¡Emmett! – lo rete.

-Tengo que irme – dijo sin dejar que agregara nada más.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Luego a Alice se le ocurre la brillante idea de que si le dábamos celos a lo mejor se separaba de Jane para estar conmigo, intente protestar pero creo que algo dentro de mí no me dejo porque me resultaba atractiva la idea aunque me negaba a creerlo porque prefería aferrarme al odio que quería sentir por él.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

-¡Deja de besarme! – era la cuarta vez que Em hacia lo mismo cuando estaba Edward.

-Vamos Bella, acaso no te das cuenta como se retuerce cada vez que te beso – me dijo divertido, seguro él se divertía muchísimo con todo esto.

-No es cierto, él tiene alguien más – repetí por milésima vez.

-Bella, un hombre no viene todos los días a comer donde está su ex sino siente algo, además hoy lo volví a encontrar afuera, te observa por largo tiempo desde afuera y estoy seguro que para verte sonreír…

-Emmett… - sonó advertencia, prefería no siguiera esa línea, no me hacía bien.

-Cada vez que él entra pones la máscara de perra en tu cara, lo ignoras y ni lo miras, el solo tiene ojos para ti – no era cierto, él estaba con Jane, me dolía, pero si estaba con ella debía ser porque había sentimientos.

-¡Está casado con Jane! ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas eso? – estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

-¿¡Casado!? – pareció sorprendido.

-Sí, te lo dije – proteste.

-No, tu dijiste que estaba con alguien y yo por eso supuse que estaba de novio – me decía asombrado por el descubrimiento.

-Me refería a que está casado – murmure al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Lo tendría que echar a patadas! – exclamo de pronto, mire a Emmett y miraba a Edward con cierto odio en los ojos.

Por lo menos tendría quien me defendiera.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Después de un tiempo pensé que lo mejor sería darme una oportunidad con alguien más y comenzar a salir, Edward tenia alguien a su lado y ya me había olvidado, yo merecía lo mismo, merecía una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

-¿Estas lista? – Rayn estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa con una rosa en la mano, era algo cursi pero le sonreí.

-Lista – confirme mientras salía y cerré la puerta de mi casa. Tome la rosa que me ofreció y fuimos a su auto, no me abrió la puerta. _"No es caballeroso como Edward"_, pensé y luego me golpee mentalmente por pensar en él.

Llegamos a un pub, Rayn busco un par de bebidas en la barra y luego me guio hacia un mesa alta. No sé si salir con el hermano de Emmett era mi mejor idea pero no es que había tenido muchas ofertas más. Además era muy atractivo, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos celestes, piel blanca y bastante caliente. Luego de tomar nuestros tragos fuimos a la pista y nos pusimos a bailar muy pegados, rozaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo y él tomaba mis caderas acariciándolas y de vez en cuando las bajaba un poco más hacia mi trasero, lo que hacía estragos en mi cuerpo. Luego de bailar más de cuatro canciones así de pegados de manera brusca me giro, me aferro con fuerza de la cintura y un segundo después sus labios estaban en los míos y nos besamos con desesperación.

"_No lo estas engañando, no estamos juntos"_, pensaba una y otra vez en mi mente. No le debía nada a Edward.

Durante un mes salimos a todos lados juntos, incluso vino un par de veces a casa y pasábamos horas besándonos, pero en cuento se iba siempre era lo mismo, terminaba comparándolo con Edward, en cómo me sentía cuando Edward me besaba y como no me sentía cuando Rayn lo hacía.

-Beellaaaa… - gimió Rayn agitado. Habíamos llegado de bailar, estaba algo mareada porque tome un poco de mas, hoy Alice había comentado de una cena en casa de Edward con Jane y me puso de mal humor y me desquite tomando demasiado en mi salida con Rayn -. Son pequeñitas…. – saco mi brasier tirándolo a un costado y luego acaricio mis senos, parecia algo decepcionando que fueran pequeños pero siguió masajeándolos y me sentía estupendo.

-Sigue… - murmure. Su lengua humedeció todo mi seno derecho y luego soplo pasa secarlo, me estremecí de placer -. Más… - pedí casi en un ruego.

-Refriégate contra mí – murmuro contra mi piel.

Me acomode bien a horcajadas sobre él y luego refregué mi sexo contra el suyo, él tenía solo sus bóxer mientras yo estaba ya desnuda. Me estremecí cuando sentí el bulto en los labios de mi vagina y otra vez lo compare con Edward y no era nada satisfactorio saber que el miembro de Rayn era mucho más pequeño que él de Edward.

-¡Dios!... – exclamé cuando tomo entre sus dientes mi pezón, lo mordió levemente y luego lo tiro un poco -. E… - y me detuve justo a tiempo cuando iba a decir Edward, la pasión se fue a la mierda, no podía hacer esto.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Rayn al comprobar que no me movía, ni gemía.

-No puedo hacer esto – me baje de su falda y me avergoncé de estar desnuda frente a él -, por favor vete – dije mientras corría al baño y me encerré con llave. Tome la bata de baño y me cubrí con ella. Una vez más llore sin poder contener las lágrimas.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Entre en el baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente aunque hubiera preferido no bañarme para que el aroma a Edward en mi piel no se fuera, pero mis músculos pedían relajación así que no tenía más remedio. Hoy me sentía muy bien, Edward me propuso venir a dormir durante el fin de semana a mi casa y acepte, aunque no voy a negar que me sentí extraña cuando el motivo de que podía hacer esto era porque Jane, su esposa, estaba de viaje. No lo iba a pensar yo quería esto, Edward me necesitaba y ya los dos habíamos sufrido demasiado, podía ser su amante, brindarle unas horas de consuelo, un pequeño rato repleto de amor.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

-Este lugar les va a encantar – dijo Emmett mientras bajábamos de su Jeep.

-La doctora Rosalie me dijo que no me fuera muy tarde y no me quedara sola – conto Alice.

-Vamos pequeña duende, es tu primer salida luego de estar recluida por loquita, hay que disfrutar – Emmett le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente y ella le saco la lengua no sin antes resoplar y acomodar su pelo.

-Entremos, necesito distraerme y ruido – dije para apurarlos.

Veníamos con algunos compañeros de trabajo y para mi sorpresa Jasper estaba en el lugar y cuando mire a Alice me dio una sonrisa pícara, pensé que los mensajes que estuvo mandando durante todo el viaje eran para Edward, pero resultaron ser para Jasper y quedaron en encontrarse acá.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! – intente gritar lo más fuerte posible pero no me escuchaba, estaba muy compenetrada mirando a Jasper.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – exclamo cuando la tome bruscamente del brazo.

-¡Mira! – señale hacia el segundo piso, justo estaba apoyada en la baranda.

-¿Qué hay? – rodé mis ojos molesta.

-La rubia de ahí – señale más y Alice se quedó helada con los ojos abiertos.

-¡OH POR DIOS! – Grito aunque no se notó mucho - ¡ES UNA CUALQUIERA! – siguió.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Emmett que se acercaba junto con Jasper.

-¡¿Cómo es capaz de hacer algo así?! – siguió Alice indignada -. Parece una cualquiera – y puso mala cara.

-¿Quién es la rubia a la que le están metiendo mano? – pregunto Emmett y lo mire frunciendo mi ceño.

-La esposa de Edward – me miro sorprendido.

-¿Edward? – Pregunto Emmett y asentí - ¿¡Tu Edward!? – pregunto el tonto.

-Emmett, no es mi Edward y si es su esposa – dije molesta, lo que daría porque fuera mi Edward, este último tiempo se veía tan mal, después de aquella vez que lo escuche llorar note como sufría. Apenas comía y estaba dejado, a veces tenía una prominente barba. Sara, la camarera que lo atendía en mi lugar estaba interesada en él, trataba de hacerlo hablar y se mostraba simpática pero él no le hacía caso.

-¡Bella saca tu IPhone! – exclamo Alice apresurada.

-¿Por qué él mío? – proteste. Alice saco un par de fotos con su celular y luego me las mostro.

-¡No se ve nada! – Fue muy gráfica - ¡Dámelo! – exigió y tendió su mano. Lo saque a regañadientes y se lo entregue.

No lo podía creer, ella tenía a Edward, siempre lo había querido y ahora estaba con ese hombre. Era vergonzoso, la diminuta pollera de ella estaba algo levantada y era visible como él estaba tocando su sexo. ¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde quedaba él en todo esto? Sé que no era el de antes, apenas había rasgos de ese chico que conocí y ame, ese chico que amaba a su familia, que adoraba a su hermana, que me amaba de manera profunda, que tenía sueños y esperanzas, ahora solo era una persona con odio, un odio profundo hacia todo eso que antes amaba, pero no merecía esto.

-¡Se van! – exclamo Alice.

-¡Hay que seguirlos! – exclamo Emmett ansioso.

-¿Para qué? – Jasper, Alice y Emmett me miraron como si fuera tonta.

-Es obvio – dijo Emmett y resople molesta porque para mí no lo era.

-No es obvio – murmure molesta.

-Creo que piensan conseguir más pruebas de la infidelidad… infidelidad igual divorcio – dijo Jasper como si fuera obvio. Eso cobro mi atención. ¿Divorcio?

-¡Vamos! – exclamo Alice y del brazo me arrastro para que saliéramos del lugar. Los cuatro nos subimos al jeep de Emmett olvidándonos por completo de nuestros otros acompañantes.

Le sacamos fotos mientras subía a un auto con este hombre, luego los seguimos hasta un hotel muy lujoso y le sacamos fotos mientras entraban ahí. Lo que no entendía era como ella lo engaña, acaso a Edward no le parecia extraño que estuviera tan tarde lejos de él.

-Esto va a hacer que Edward se libre de Jane, se la puede sacar de encima – murmuro Alice, creo que la intensión era que no la escuchara.

-Puede que a lo mejor la perdone, si la quiere mucho – Alice me miro seria.

-Te aseguro que se querrá separar – murmuro Alice -. Entre ellos las cosas no son como piensas – que quería decir eso.

-¿Cómo son? – Alice negó con la cabeza y se quedó muda sin contarme nada.

Al otro día fue cuando me decidí a que podía empezar siendo amiga de Edward, no sabía cómo interpretar eso de que Jane había tenido varios amantes y Edward tenía las pruebas de cada una. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Que no me decían?

_FIN FLASH BACK_

* * *

Me había terminado de duchar y ahora me miraba en el espejo, mis ojos brillaban, mi sonrisa era enorme y toda mi expresión de tristeza se había ido. Edward pasaría todo un fin de semana conmigo, en mi casa, en mi cama, besándonos, haciendo el amor, mimándonos y estando juntos. Esto iba a ser grandioso, las mariposas en mi estómago aleteaban y un cosquillo de nervios se paseaba por ahí. Necesitaba elegir mi vestuario para hoy, aunque tenía el anhelo de no tenerlo mucho tiempo puesto, pero igual debía verme muy bien para él. Abrí la puerta del botiquín donde estaban mis cosas de limpieza y mire lo que había ahí. Me quede helada, conté una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces los días de mi última menstruación.

-¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser! – Me derrumbe en el piso - ¡Bella no puedes ser tan estúpida! – me rete.

Apenas conseguí que Edward me tocara, quería brindarle consuelo y tranquilidad, como pude olvidarme de algo tan importante, estaba en mi momento más fértil. ¡Mierda y santa mierda! Edward iba a enloquecer, un hijo con su amante era lo que menos le hacía falta ahora, quizás solo tendría que ir a una farmacia y comprar la famosa pastilla del día después. Además de comprar algunos condones para estos días, pero como le explicaba a Edward que quería tomar las precauciones después de no haberlas tenido.

-¡Dios no ahora! – exclame indignada.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 35: Toda decisión trae consecuencias._

_-¡Edward no fue el culpable! - exclame mientras me paraba – ¡Eso te paso por algo que tu callas, que no quieres contar a nadie porque fue tan malo que te hizo quedar en ese estado, tu hermano solo trataba de cuidarte, de darte lo mejor y tú, como si nada lo sacas de tu vida, igual que todos lo dejas! – yo lo había hecho años atrás, lo había dejado sin siquiera tener en cuenta lo que sentía - ¡Yo lo deje y no me importo lastimarlo! ¡Tú le hechas la culpa a él porque es más fácil que enfrentar el verdadero problema!..._

_-¡Tu, no sabes nada! – Exclamo Alice molesta - ¡Nada hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera enredado con Jane! ¡Si tú, no lo hubieras dejado! – eso me sorprendió mas._

* * *

Bueno acá les dejo 5 capítulos nuevos! Espero los disfrutes y muchísimas gracias a todos por las reviews, por seguir la historias y agregarla sus favoritos!


	36. Capítulo 35: Toda decisión trae consecue

_**Capítulo 35: Toda decisión trae consecuencias.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

Me prepare el desayuno de manera tranquila, dejando mi mente en blanco porque aún no quería pensar en las consecuencias de nuestra noche de reencuentro, además teníamos un fin de semana por delante y no quería arruinarlo. Me acomode en la mesa con mi desayuno en frente, tome la primera tostada con lentitud, la unte con un poco de mermelada de durazno y comencé a comer.

"**Hola mi amor. ¿Estás bien? Me diste la mejor noche que he tenido en años."** – sonreí apenas leí el mensaje.

"**Siento lo mismo que tú. Espero tu llegada ansiosa, no quiero separarme de ti este fin de semana" **– era lo de lo más sincero, no quería tenerlo lejos.

"**Apenas han pasado unas horas y te extraño como si fueran años. Te amo"** - ¡Oh dios! Eso me derretía por completo.

"**Te amo. Te amo. TE AMO"** – un mensaje simple.

En un gesto totalmente inconsciente acaricie mi vientre suavemente, podía ser que esté pasando en este momento, que ya estuviera aquí o quizás se instalaba en mi vientre en el transcurso del fin de semana. ¿Quiero un hijo?... esa no era la pregunta correcta ¿Quiero un hijo de Edward? Lo pensé durante varios minutos, un perfecta mezcla de nosotros, una mitad de él creciendo en mi ¿Cómo no lo podría querer?

-Alice – conteste el celular apenas sonó.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto algo sorprendida por mi saludo frio. Estos días habían pasado tantas cosas que no habíamos hablado mucho y teníamos una conversación pendiente sobre cómo había culpado a Edward.

-Pasan muchísimas cosas – conteste -. Algunas me entero de casualidad y no son para nada buenas – sonó a reproche.

-Tienes algún problema conmigo – afirmo y no estaba para nada errada - ¿Quieres que nos encontremos hoy para hablar? – pregunto con seguridad.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo? ¿Escondida en la terapia con tu psiquiatra? – un suspiro profundo se escuchó del otro lado.

-Voy a tu casa…

-¡No! – exclame en el acto, Edward llegaría no sé exactamente a qué hora y no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo -. Voy a tu casa – mire el reloj, recién eran las dos de la tarde -, en una hora ¿Te parece bien? – pregunte.

-Me parece bien – contesto -. Te espero – y cortamos sin decir más.

"**¿A qué hora vuelves?"** – el mensaje para Edward.

"**¿Ansiosa por verme? Estoy igual. Salgo a las 19 puede ser un poco después" **– contesto varios minutos después. No era tan temprano pero lo mejor era dejarle la llave por si me demoraba.

"**Tengo que salir, te dejo una copia de la llave en el restaurante por si llegas antes que yo"** – quizás debería hacer que se la quede para él.

"**¿Dónde vas? ¿Estas arrepentida de pasar el fin de semana conmigo?"** – rodé mis ojos cuando leí el mensaje.

"**Voy a ver a Alice. Nuestro fin de semana sigue en pie a menos que tú te arrepientas"** – escribí.

"**No me arrepiento, estoy ansioso por pasar horas contigo… y noches… no trabajo en todo el fin de semana"** – no dijo nada sobre Alice, era obvio que esquivaba el tema a propósito.

"**Horas, minutos y segundos juntos durante tres días. Todo lo que tu chica desea"** – escribí sonriendo.

Comencé a prepararme para ir con Alice, ahora que el momento de hablar sobre lo que hicieron con Edward en esa sesión, a medida se acercaba el momento me sentía a cada minuto más y más irritada con todos. Esme no era nada inocente, al igual que Carlisle o la misma Alice, no entendía como puede ser que sus padres prefieran callar y dejar a Edward luchar solo y dando manotazos de ciego que decirle toda la verdad que quizás podía liberarlo del todo.

Cuando llegue a casa de Alice me complació encontrar no solo a Esme sino que también a Carlisle, aclararíamos muchas cosas entre los cuatro, lo que habían hecho con Edward era pésimo y lo iba a defender.

-Bella que bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa, hace mucho que no te das una vuelta – le sonreí lo mejor que pude, hoy ninguno era santo de mi devoción.

-He estado algo ocupada – conteste mientras besaba su mejilla. Me acerque a Carlisle y lo salude de igual manera -. Qué bueno que estés aquí -. _"Me ahorras un viaje a Forks para desquitarme"_, pensé con ironía.

-Charlie te manda saludos – dijo Carlisle sonriéndome -. Nos cruzamos en el hospital…. Fue a ver a un amigo internado – aclaro rápidamente.

-Por un momento pensé que le había pasado algo y como terco que es no me aviso – los tres sonrieron.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a arriba – todos miramos a Alice. No, no lo haríamos, íbamos a hablar juntos.

-Prefiero que hablemos todos juntos – ella me miro sorprendida al igual que Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Pasa algo Bella? Pareces algo distante – Esme tenía toda la razón, estaba muy distante y con toda la razón.

-Tenemos que hablar – asegure -, los cuatro juntos… sobre Edward – más miradas de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward? – pregunto Alice.

-Mejor nos sentamos – dijo Carlisle señalando los sillones -. Creo que esto nos va a llevar tiempo – asentí, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Edward? – insistió Esme ahora.

-¿Por qué lo han dejado solo? – pregunte y los tres me miraron como sino entendiera -. Todo este tiempo lo han dejado solo, haciendo frente a Aro sin ningún apoyo….

-Eso lo decidió él, Bella, nadie lo obligo a elegir este camino – me corto Esme y apreté mis dientes.

-Nunca le pedimos que se uniera a Jane para evitar que algo nos pasara – completo Carlisle. Argg... podría agarrar a cada uno de ellos y darles unas buenas cachetas para ver si reaccionaban -. Tienes que entender Bella que cada uno es responsable de las decisiones que toma y eso tiene consecuencias que debemos aceptar – insistió Carlisle.

-Y Bella, no olvidemos que fue una decisión que tomo Edward la que me llevo a estar en ese hospital tanto tiempo – eso fue lo que me hizo estallar, lo que hizo que me indignara con esas tres personas delante mío.

-¡Edward no fue el culpable! - exclame mientras me paraba – ¡Eso te paso por algo que tu callas, que no quieres contar a nadie porque fue tan malo que te hizo quedar en ese estado, tu hermano solo trataba de cuidarte, de darte lo mejor y tú, como si nada lo sacas de tu vida, igual que todos lo dejas! – yo lo había hecho años atrás, lo había dejado sin siquiera tener en cuenta lo que sentía - ¡Yo lo deje y no me importo lastimarlo! ¡Tú le hechas la culpa a él porque es más fácil que enfrentar el verdadero problema!...

-¡Tu, no sabes nada! – Exclamo Alice molesta - ¡Nada hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera enredado con Jane! ¡Si tú, no lo hubieras dejado! – eso me sorprendió más.

-¿¡Ahora soy yo la culpable también!? – dije con una risa incrédula -. ¿Sabes? Es hora de que resuelvas lo que te paso, es tiempo de que lo enfrentes porque esos monstros de los que huyes son los culpables de todo lo que te paso – la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo a borbotones, nunca me había sentido tan guerrera en mi vida.

-¿Sabes que fue decisión de él traerla acá desde New York? – pregunto Esme enojada -. Edward fue quien llevo a la familia a separarse.

-Por sus decisiones Esme tuvo que venirse para acá para estar con Alice – siguió Carlisle.

-Recuerdo como te encontré Carlisle, rendido, dolido y derrumbado ¿lo recuerdas? – mi voz era dura y áspera -. Ni siquiera le atendías el teléfono a Esme, decías estar mal por todo lo que habías causado a tu familia y sin embargo ahora te es más cómodo y liberador echarle la culpa a Edward.

-No es que le echemos la culpa Bella, pero sus decisiones lo llevaron al lugar donde está hoy y en eso ninguno de nosotros tenemos nada que ver – agrego Esme.

Eran ciego, muy ciegos -. Ustedes eran la familia ideal, el padre compresivo, amoroso que estaba pendiente de su familia, cuidándolos, adorándolos – señale a Carlisle con la mano mientras lo decía -, Esme la mamá amorosa y comprensiva, la que mantenía unida a la familia y la pequeña hermana por la cual Edward daría la vida – Alice agacho la cabeza. Respire profundo -. Lo que no entienden es que Edward hace todo esto para que no salgan lastimados, por los ama… los ama tanto para poner la vida de cada uno de ustedes por encima de la de él…. Está constantemente recibiendo ataque contra ataque, poniendo la otra mejilla, agachando la cabeza con tal de que nada les pase porque sabe que solo un movimiento equivocado por parte de él y Aro tomara represalia con ustedes.

Recogí mis cosas mientras todos permanecimos en silencio, los mire a los tres, ellos estaban juntos y Edward en una soledad agobiante, me necesitaba yo lo sabía e iba a brindarle todo, ese fue el momento en que lo decidí. Nuestro futuro también dependía de esto, le daría la razón para la luchar por quien debía hacerlo, alguien que lo amaría incondicionalmente, que estaría a su lado para siempre sabiendo aprovechar la capacidad de amar y de cuidar que tenía Edward.

-Yo no entiendo, dicen amar a Edward, los tres – me volví antes de salir por la puerta -, sin embargo le niegan una verdad que puede liberarlo, le niegan amor y comprensión. Aquí están los tres juntos compartiendo su día, disfrutando como una hermosa familia sin siquiera pensar que les falta una parte de ella, una parte que los ama intensamente – el subidón de adrenalina se había pasado y ahora tenía muchas ganas de llorar -. Si tan solo tuvieran idea de cómo está ayudando a otras personas a liberarse de Aro, sin que eso traiga su propia libertad. Les rogaría porque le dijeran toda la verdad de lo sucedido con su madre pero son tan egoístas que no lo harán – sin decir más di la vuelta y salí de la casa.

Cuando al fin estuve fuera de la casa pude respirar tranquila, camine en dirección hacia la playa dejando mi mente en blanco para no pensar en lo que había pasado recién. Una vez llegue a la arena me quite mis convers y camine descalza por la arena, dejando que la tenue brisa que corría refrescara tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente. Creo que estuve por más de una hora caminando y recordé cuando Alice dijo que yo lo había dejado, era cierto yo lo deje, era un chico bueno, dulce, que expresaba su amor por mí y de manera fría me fui de su lado, necesitaba pedirle perdón por eso así que me puse mis convers y me apresure a tomar un taxi y volver a casa.

-¡Ya era hora! – exclamo cuando entre en la casa, lo mire afligida y corrí a abrazarlo - ¿Qué pasa amor? – murmuro contra mi cuello.

-Lo siento – dije apretando más el abrazo.

-¿Qué sientes? – pregunto desorientado.

-Tantas cosas – comenzó a besar mi cuello suavemente, incluso sentí su lengua acariciar la curvatura subiendo hasta detrás de mí oreja.

-Después me las dices – el susurro envió su aliento caliente contra mi piel logrando estremecerme por completo.

-Edward, necesito decirte…. – tapo mi boca con un beso. Un beso húmedo. Sus labios envolviendo los míos llevándolos dentro de su boca, adentrando su lengua en la mía para explorar mi boca.

-Hagamos el amor princesa – solo pude asentir mientras buscaba sus labios de nuevo.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas altas me coloco entre sus piernas, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso de manera suave, lenta y tranquila, acariciaba con sus dedos mis mejillas mientras seguía besándome de igual manera. Cuando se separó me miraba con una intensidad que parecia desnudar mi alma a la vez que transmití la paz y serenidad de su interior. Acaricio mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar mientras me sonreía, lo bese varias veces, pequeños besos suaves, luego de unos segundos lo alejo y me dio pequeños besos en los labios, los suyos carnosos y perfectos se amoldaban a los míos. Acariciando toda la piel de mi cuello con sus manos y su mirada atenta en el descenso, empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca mangas cortas que llevaba hoy, cuando termino con el ultimo botón acaricio la piel de mi vientre con devoción, sus dedos viajaban suave, un poco más fuerte y luego presionando mi piel para volver a ser suave y repetir las caricias de nuevo a medida que iba subiendo.

-Siempre has sido tan hermosa y perfecta – acaricio mis senos por sobre el brasier, dibujaba formas irregulares con sus caricias en mi piel -. Te amo tanto – murmuro.

Llego con caricias a mis hombros y deslizo la camisa por mis brazos hasta que cayó a mis pies, desabrocho mi brasier y lo quito hasta dejar mis senos al aire, sonrió ante la vista, esas caricias por encima de la tela habían dejado mis pezones duros como rocas, tirantes, sonrosados y puntiagudos. Mantuvo su mano derecha bien abierta con los dedos muy estirados, poso la muñeca en mi pezón derecho y deslizo su mano haciendo que mi pezón acariciara su piel, podía notar el rubor por el aumento de la temperatura en mi cuerpo, sentí mi pezón más duro y tirante. Repitió la misma acción con la otra mano en el otro pezón, jadee con fuerza y ganas liberando de una manera sonora le excitación que me embargaba.

-Hoy quiero ser suave, quiero dejar impregnado cada resquicio de tu piel con mi aroma, con mi sudor y mi semen, con mi piel y mis besos, mis caricias y miradas – era realmente increíble.

-Te amo – fue lo único que pude susurrar y me sonrió.

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti – sonreí.

Abarco mis senos con sus manos logrando hacerme sentir todo el calor de sus grandes manos en mis pequeños montes ahora duros por la excitación. Gemí una y otra vez en voz baja, mi respiración se alteró y paso a ser irregular, cerré mis ojos con fuerza para concentrarme en sentirlo. Cuando alejo sus manos de mis senos de manera inconsciente arque mi espalda y me balancee un poco hacia él ofreciéndoselos de nuevo, lo escuche reír bajo.

-Espera princesa – murmuro -, aún queda demasiada ropa – no abrí los ojos, prefería dejarlos cerrados y sentir, solo eso.

La silla se corrió, lo sé por el ruido del arrastre, el beso en mi vientre me indico que Edward estaba arrodillado frente a mí, sus manos trabajaron el botón y el cierre de mi pantalón para luego bajarlo atrapando mis braguitas en el trayecto de modo que unos segundos después ya estaba completamente desnuda, mientras Edward seguía completamente vestido. Abrí mis ojos y me miraba desde abajo, estaba arrodillado apoyado en sus talones acariciaba mis pantorrillas con suavidad subiendo y bajando lento.

-Abre más las piernas – su respiración era calmada mientras la mía hacia subir y bajar mis senos con fuerza -. Un poco más… - abrí más -. Muy bien – me sonrió y luego bajo la vista a mis piernas.

Acariciaba mis pantorrillas con suavidad, las deslizo para arriba, llegando a la parte trasera de mis rodillas para luego ir hacia adelante, se enderezo un poco mientras daba caricias de formas irregulares en la cara interna de mis muslos, yendo para atrás o para adelante y luego siguió subiendo hasta que llego a mi entrepierna, se paró frente a mí me dio un pequeño beso y luego mordió levemente mi labio inferior. Abarco con una de sus manos todo mi sexo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba mis nalgas una y otra vez, una mano apretujaba la miel de mis glúteos, la otra acariciaba todo el largo de mi sexo, me aferre de sus fuertes brazos para sostenerme. Sus dedos dibujaron la división de mis nalgas hundiéndose levemente en ese espacio.

-Edward… ¡Ah!.. – jadee con fuerza.

-Estas empapada – murmuro en mi oído -, ve a la cama princesa te voy a amar toda la noche – sonreí y con mis piernas echas gelatina camine lentamente hasta la cama -. No dejes de mirarme – dijo cuando estuve acomodada en el centro de la cama.

El primer botón de su camisa desprendido hizo que sintiera más humedad en mi intimidad, mi respiración se alteró un poco más y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron. Edward caminaba acercándose a la cama de manera elegante y seductora, sus ojos levemente más oscuros mirándome fijo enmarcados en sus largas pestañas y gruesas cejas lo hacían parecer un puma, un cazador al acecho de su presa, y era totalmente excitante saber a ciencia cierta que esa presa era yo. Mordí mi labio cuando su camisa quedó fuera de juego dejándome ver su torso desnudo, con los músculos levemente marcados, el escaso bello, fino y claro que bajaba y se perdía por sus pantalones.

-Edward… - jadee frotando mis piernas entre ellas cuando comenzó a desprender su pantalón.

-Mi piccola principessa está ansiosa – afirmo y asentí con fuerza, estaba desesperada porque empezara.

Bajo el pantalón junto con el bóxer de manera rápida dejando las mejores vistas, su enorme y gruesa erección se alzaba imponente y firme, apuntando directo al techo. Si, si, si, si… ese pedazo de carne me llevaría a la gloria, tocaría el cielo alto y seguramente caería en el mejor de los clímax. Abrí mis piernas recogiéndolas con las rodillas dobladas en una clara invitación para que me tomara, nuevamente me haría suya y quizás con suerte mi semilla seria fecundada.

-¿Me está dando una abierta invitación, señorita Swan? – pregunto con un rasgo de humor en la voz.

-Siempre, señor Cullen – conteste.

-Dije que iba a dejar mi aroma en cada resquicio de tu piel – dijo cuándo se arrodillo entre mis piernas. Me sonrió de lado haciendo que la humedad creciera aún más -. La piel de tu vagina esta brillante por la humedad – trague en seco.

-Edward… - fue un ruego y sonrió más.

Tomo mi pierna izquierda por el talón, llevo mi pie cerca de su cara, con la uña de su dedo dibujo una línea recta a lo largo del empeine de mi pie y un leve cosquilleo recorrió mi pierna y termino en el centro de mi útero. Beso cada uno de los dedos de mis pies, siguió por la pantorrilla además de llenarla de caricias también, continuo por mi rodilla, subía por la cara interna de mis muslos mientras acariciaba hasta que termino justo donde comenzaban los labios de mi vagina. Sin decir nada, solo sonriéndome con sus ojos ya prácticamente negros, tomo mi otra pierna y repito el recorrido, esta vez lo continuo subiendo por el costado derecho de mis caderas hasta mi cintura, se movió hacia el centro de mi cuerpo terminando en mi vientre bajo, muy cerca de mis partes íntimas ansiosas, su lengua serpenteaba por la piel de mi vientre hasta llegar a mi ombligo y la hundió en ese pequeño declive que se formaba. Lleve mis manos a su pelo acariciándolo suave y unos segundos después cuando rozo con sus dientes mi piel lo tire con fuerza ganándome el primer gemido fuerte de Edward en esta noche.

-Date la vuelta – dijo con su voz ronca y respiración agitada. _"¿Por qué? Faltaron mis senos y pezones"_, proteste mentalmente pero así y todo me gire quedando recostada sobre mi vientre.

Lo primero que sentí fueron sus manos en cada una de mis nalgas, apretaba con fuerza separándolas, volviéndolas a su lugar y pellizcándolas. Sus labios y lengua rozaron la piel con desesperación, una mordida fuerte me hizo gritar, eso me dejaría una buena marca en esa parte intima de mi cuerpo. Los besos se acercaban seguros y lentos hasta esa otra abertura entre mis nalgas, me puse algo nerviosa y me removí, pero Edward aferro mis caderas con sus dos manos impidiéndome salir, apenas dio un pequeño beso allí y luego sus besos y caricias subieron delineando mi columna y costados de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi nuca, aparto mi pelo de manera rápida y beso una y otra vez, bajando hacia mis hombros siguiendo por mi brazo, mi mano y finalmente mis dedos los cuales beso y lamio con ansias. Ahora se lo notaba muy agitado, ansioso y desesperado en los besos. Subió aun con besos y caricias por mi brazo, recorrió de la misma manera el espacio de un hombro hacia el otro para bajar y recorrer mi otro brazo.

-Date la vuelta – susurro en mi oído.

Me gire nuevamente y esta vez ataco mis senos, no fue delicado, mordió levemente mis pezones mientras con sus dedos dibujaba mis costillas, lamio y soplo las puntas enrojecida y duras durante varios minutos, luego se dedicó a chuparlos y sorberlos en su boca primero uno y después el otro dejándolos sobre excitados. Delineo mi clavícula con besos, tire mi cabeza más atrás para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello el cual ataco con ansias y desesperación. Mis pezones se rozaban en la piel de su pecho haciendo que su tenue capa de fino bello los pusieran mucho más sensibles, a esta altura solo se escuchaban mis jadeos, gemidos y respiración totalmente alterada.

Me beso, me beso como si su vida dependiera de eso, lleve mis manos a su pelo y lo aferre con fuerza para evitar que se alejara, mis labios estaban desesperados por conectarse con los suyos y si fuera por mí no lo dejaría separarse ni para respirar.

-¡Aaahhh!... – gemí contra su boca, muy de a poco se abrió paso con su enorme erección entre mi carne más íntima y más que sensible en este momento. Toda mi piel había quedado extremadamente sensitiva después de su recorrido - ¡Edward! – di un pequeño grito cuando quedo totalmente clavado en mí, muy al fondo, bien al fondo.

Salió lento y entro más despacio aun, repitió la acción y luego salió lento para clavarse en una estocada rápida y profunda. Repitió ese ritmo una y otra vez…. lento, lento, fuerte y profundo… lento, lento fuerte y profundo…. El golpe fuerte me hacía temblar y mis paredes se contraían contra su larga y enorme extensión en mi interior sacándole gemidos roncos y fuertes. Por muchos minutos mantuvo ese ritmo sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento, subió cada una de mis piernas a su cintura instándome a enroscarlas en su cuerpo lo cual hice gustosa, acaricie su espalda con una mano sin sacar la otra de su pelo y apretaba mis talones contra su culo duro y bien formado.

-Te amo – murmuro rápido contra mis labios -. Te… amo… ¡Ah!... Toda… mía… ¡Aaahhh! – sus jadeos se aceleraron. Sonidos roncos y sensuales salían por su garganta impactando directamente en la mía.

-Te… amo… ¡Aaahhh!... solo… tuyaaa… - dije con desesperación.

Acelero los movimientos, entraba y salía de mi interior con fluidez, sacando casi completamente su pene de mi interior y clavándose hasta el fondo en una estocada fuerte y brutal, se estaba formando con fuerza, las paredes de mi útero temblaban y se cerraban en torno a su erección, ese energía se acumulaba en el centro del lugar y en ocasiones se expandía un poco más y se encogía luego. Clave mis dedos en su espalda, Edward besaba mis labios con fuerza y desesperación, con su lengua imitaba el movimiento copulatorio y lograba elevarme más en el clímax.

-¡EDWARD! – grite echando mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando finalmente la bola de energía de puro placer se expandió cual azote por mi cuerpo, me cerré con contra su erección con fuerza abrumadora haciéndolo llegar a su propio clímax.

-¡BELLAAA! – grito apretándose más contra mi cuerpo, otro azote de placer me elevo aún más haciendo que viera miles de luces de colores danzando a mi alrededor. El clímax fue máximo cuando se terminó de vaciar en mí llenándome con su semen.

Quedo desplomado sobre mi cuerpo respirando agitado y satisfecho, de la misma manera en que lo estaba yo. Uno par de minutos después aun respiraba acelerado y su mano derecha cobro vida acariciando el contorno de mi cuerpo.

-Te necesitaba – dijo en voz baja mientras se bajaba de mi cuerpo y se acomodaba sobre su espalda a mi lado.

-Yo también – murmure y me acomode de costado pegada a su cuerpo con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Edward me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda de manera suave. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de la paz del post sexo.

Creo que en algún momento me dormí de manera profunda y para cuando me desperté ya era muy tarde y Edward dormía tranquilamente a mi lado. Los observe durante unos minutos, era un placer contemplarlo dormir, sus largas pestañas, su mandíbula cuadrada, tenía ganas de dibujarla con mi lengua. Me acomode de nuevo y cerré mis ojos.

…

-Estas distinta – Emmett me estudiaba con su mirada, de arriba abajo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estoy igual que siempre – conteste y negó con la cabeza.

-No, algo cambio – aseguro y me hice la desentendida -. Soy tu amigo Bella – sonreí, era cierto era mi amigo, uno excelente.

-Lo eres – confirme.

-Entonces dime que cambio – le sonreí solo un poco.

-¿Ves esa pareja? – señale una de las mesas y lo volví a mirar, él asintió -. Este desayuno es para ellos y si no lo llevo estará frio y no lo querrán – se rió con ganas.

-Eres muy buena para esquivar – lo escuche decir mientras me alejaba.

Como cada mañana entre a trabajar a las 7, no podía faltar por lo que aunque dejarlo solo no me gustara, por lo menos me consolaba el hecho de que Edward en este preciso momento estaba durmiendo en mi cama de manera tranquila y cuando terminara mi turno estaría en el lugar esperándome. Rogaba que me esperara aun en la cama.

-¡Vino temprano esta vez! ¡Oh Dios que hermoso esta! – exclamo Sara con mucha emoción. Emmett rodo los ojos y yo mire en la dirección que lo hacia ella. Trague en seco y mis piernas se aflojaron cuando Edward camino hacia una de las mesas y me miro con esa sonrisa torcida dejando mis neuronas algo desconectadas por unos minutos.

-Cierra la boca Bella, en dos segundos se te empieza a caer la baba – Emmett rió y me saco del ensueño.

-¡Mi cliente preferido! – Exclamo Sara - ¡Mi día empieza bien! – y no reaccione cuando empezó a caminar hacia él.

-¡Sara! – la llamo Emmett -. Tus mesas son aquellas – Emmett señalo las del fondo donde gracias a dios dos de las mesas se ocupaban.

-Pero siempre lo atiendo yo – protesto molesta.

-Ve a atender las tuyas – insistió Emmett. Sara se dirigió molesta hacia sus otros clientes.

-Gracias – dije mirando a Emmett mientras me encaminaba hacia Edward.

-Hola – apoye mi mano en la mesa y con mucho disimulo Edward rozo mis dedos con los suyos.

-Hola – sonreí ampliamente - ¿Desayuno? – mi corazón estaba acelerado, asintió mirándome fijo -. ¿Qué quieres comer? – levanto una ceja y se relamió los labios.

-Tu boca – murmuro y mis mejillas hirvieron por lo que rió bajo.

-Ahora no se puede – murmure.

-Elige por mí, sabes lo que me gusta – mordí mi labio.

-No hagas eso – respiro profundo y fue mi turno de reír.

Solté mi labio -. Me encargo de traerte algo rico – le sonreí coqueta, pero no podía evitarlo y no sé si era bueno que se notara, aunque a Edward no parecia importarle.

-Si tu cuerpo está incluido mucho mejor – trague en seco.

-Mejor traigo tu desayuno – me di la vuelta rápidamente, un palpitar suave era lo que tenía en mi intimidad.

Mientras me dirigía a la barra para pedir el desayuno fui pensando con que podía alimentarlo que no fuera mi cuerpo precisamente, por lo menos ahora, en la merienda o la cena le ofrecería mi cuerpo sin ninguna protesta. Si, sin duda lo haría, dejaría que como ayer sus labios se pasearan por cada parte de mi cuerpo de manera suave o fuerte como lo quisiera. Dejaría que me haga el amor una y otra vez hasta que me olvidara del mundo y de mi nombre, su enorme pene dentro de mí llevándome hasta el mejor de los clímax.

-Creo que es mejor que dejes de pensar en las cosas pervertidas que estás pensando porque tu cara está llamando demasiado la atención de la clientela – _"¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!"_, exclame en mi mente mientras agache mi cabeza. Emmett rió con burla.

-¡¿Tanto se me notaba!? – pregunte asombrada sin mirarlo. Escribí la orden de Edward en mi anotador, uno huevos benedictinos, café bien cargado.

-Ojos desorbitados – dijo en tono de burla y más calor en mis mejillas - ¿Estuviste haciendo cositas con un hombre casado? – dijo más bajo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – conteste.

-¿Cositas sucias? – insistió.

-¡Emmett! – lo rete y rió de nuevo.

-Vamos Bella, cuéntame – parecia un niñito.

-Compórtate y deja de molestarme – estaba vez lo mire severa, de pronto puso su mejor cara de travieso, se paró y me miro burlón sonriendo.

-Le voy a preguntar a él – dijo con decisión.

-¡Emmett! – lo llame pero ni me prestó atención, camino a paso decidido y se plantó ante Edward quien lo miraba sorprendido.

Nicholas puso delante de mí el pedido de otra de mis mesas por lo que no podía acercarme a ellos, puse todo en la bandeja y me dirigí servir la orden, los miraba atenta, Edward fue cambiando su expresión seria a una más relajada y me sorprendió cuando me miro y luego rieron por un comentario de Emmett. Edward me guiño un ojo, se cortó mi respiración y sé que ambos reían porque mis mejillas se colorearon. Recogí la orden de Edward y me acerque a ellos.

-Es bastante amplio, me es más cómodo ejercitar en casa, generalmente llego muy tarde y en distintos horarios – comentaba Edward cuando me pare frente a la mesa, me sonrió mientras me observaba atento.

-Igual, yo siempre insisto que lo mejor es un gimnasio, con un buen ambiente, porque eso no solo entrena tus músculos sino que estar con otras personas en un buen lugar, con la música adecuada relaja la mente – comento Emmett.

-Quizás en breve, si logro hacerme un tiempo me llegue por alguno de tus gimnasios – Edward sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de acariciar su rostro o sus manos pero era imposible.

-Me sorprendió que vinieras tan temprano… - dijo Emmett y con Edward rompimos nuestro contacto visual para mirarlo -… sobre todo que no hicieras tu rutina de mirarla por la ventana – con un movimiento de cabeza me señalo, me cubrí de rubor y Edward rió bajo negando con la cabeza.

-Antes estaba enojada conmigo, ahora no lo está – contesto Edward y sonreí -. Para nada enojada, ahora me atiende – me sonroje sin remedio porque "me atiende" fue con doble intención.

-Ustedes están muy amigos con solo unas palabras que cruzaron – dije en tono de reproche, porque no me gusta compartirlo, yo quería estar sentada frente a él en el lugar que ahora ocupaba Emmett.

-Es que tenemos algo en común – contesto Edward y lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué tiene en común? – pregunte interesada. _"¿Sera lo mucho que les gusta entrenar a los dos?"_, pensé.

-A mí me gusta hacerte sonrojar y Edward adora verte sonrojada – los dos rieron.

-Son unos niños los dos – acuse, me di la vuelta y me fui a seguir con mi trabajo.

Disfrute ver a Edward conversar de manera relajada y alegre con Emmett, el segundo era un niño y podía ser realmente divertido mantener una conversación con él, a Edward le vendría muy bien eso, lo ayudaría a relajarse. Luego de media hora mientras seguía trabajando ellos seguían conversando, hasta que el celular de Emmett sonó, se dieron un apretón de manos amistoso, Emmett golpeo el hombro de Edward y lo dejo solo. Emmett se sentó en una de las sillas altas en la barra mientras hablaba por celular y Edward se dedicó a observarme todo el rato.

-¿El baño? – me sobresalte al sentir la voz de Edward en mi espalda y Emmett rió. Estaba a su lado, había colgado su llamada y estábamos hablando de nada en especial.

-Por ahí – contesto Emmett señalando el pasillo.

-Gracias – Edward roso mi brazo cuando paso y mi piel se erizo. Lo mire atenta y me miro por sobre su hombro haciéndome seña con la cabeza para que fuera al mismo lugar.

-Voy al…

-Sí, sí, ve al baño – dijo Emmett riendo.

Sus brazos me aferraron con fuerza de la cintura con fuerza fundiéndome con su cuerpo cuando quedamos fuera de la vista de todos. Sus labios buscaron los míos y nos unimos en un beso apasionado y húmedo, aferrándome con fuerza de su nuca, hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo.

-Te haría el amor aquí mismo – dijo con voz contenida -. Te desnudaría toda ahora, en este pasillo y me metería entre tus piernas.

-No hables así – lo rete -. También tengo ganas de hacerte el amor.

-Entonces ¿porque te fuiste sin despedirte? – pregunto sonriendo torcido.

-Te veías profundamente dormido – acaricie su cuello con una mano, la remera negra escote en v que traía hoy le quedaba de muerte, se adhería a su cuerpo delineándolo de manera muy tentadora.

-Dormí excelente – me dio un pequeño beso -. Y tuve un despertar muy duro – beso mi hombro -. Muy, muy duro… duro y elevado… - acaricio mis nalgas rodeándolas con sus manos y luego llevando sus manos un poco a mi entrepierna por detrás -. Duro y más duro… justo como estoy ahora – jadee cuando apretándome fuerte con esa mano en mi entrepierna elevo un poco mi ingle y pego la suya para que sintiera esa dureza gloriosa y enorme.

-No me hagas esto ahora, no acá – proteste con la respiración agitada. Cerré los ojos cuando la piel de sus labios tomo contacto con la de mi cuello y descendió para mis hombros.

-Me voy a mi casa – di un paso hacia atrás. Rió y me tomo de nuevo de las caderas para acercarme -. Tonta, tengo que buscar algunos libros que necesito para revisar el caso de un paciente que me llego ayer – me dio un pequeño beso -. Vuelvo enseguida – le sonreí y me puse en puntas de pie para besarlo -. No voy a demorar mucho, además quiero avisarle a Kaure y Gustavo que pueden tomarse estos días.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – unió nuestros labios de nuevo y nos besamos suavemente durante varios segundos.

-Trabajan en la casa, no voy a estar y es mejor ellos disfruten estos días – me volvió a besar.


	37. Capítulo 36: Expresiones del amor

_**Capítulo 36: Expresiones del amor.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

-Bella deja de jugar – Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas del desayunador, su remera tenia paradero descocido luego de que se la quite y la tire sin mirar donde. Estaba arrodilla entres sus piernas abiertas, acariciaba su abdomen, mientras repartía pequeños besos en su miembro aun envuelto en el bóxer gris, tenía el pantalón abierto aun no lo bajaba - ¡Mierda Bella! Empieza de una vez – rogo con su voz ronca y respiración agitada.

-¿Ansioso? – lo mire desde abajo hablando sin despegarme de su ingle.

-A punto de explotar… - volví a besar y baje mis manos tomando el borde de sus bóxer, los baje un poco y la punta asomo roja y con una pequeña gota de su semen. Lamí suavemente recogiendo esa gota y la saboree en mi boca -… por favor ojitos… - me quede helada cuando me llamo así para luego sonreír de manera que me dolía la cara.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunte asombrada.

-Ojitos… sigue… - de manera rápida me pare frente a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, lo mire solo un segundo y me abalance sobre su boca, movía mis labios de manera ansiosa y desesperada contra los suyos -. Por favor Bella – fue lo único que pudo decir porque volví a besarlo.

-Hazme el amor – acaricio mis senos con cada una de sus manos.

-Termina lo que empezaste – dijo de manera rápida.

-No ahora, hazme el amor – literalmente me devoraba sus labios.

Todo se aceleró desde allí, mi remera salió deprisa tirando un poco de mi pelo, la siguió mi brasier, saque a las patadas mis convers, Edward se quitaba el pantalón de manera rápida mientras yo hacía lo propio intentando no caerme en la desesperación. Terminamos desnudos, él se acomodó en la silla abriendo bien sus piernas y me ayudo a subirme a su falda, alineé mi entrada húmeda con la punta de su pene y me deje caer para acabar con su erección totalmente dentro de mí.

-¡Oh dios! – exclame cuando nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados.

-Muévete – me tenía aferrada de las caderas, me tome del borde del desayunador y comencé a bajar y subir por su erección una y otra vez. Ronronee de placer, ese sonido gutural y rasposo que siempre salía por mi garganta cuando estábamos juntos -. Amo… ese… sonido…. – dijo entre jadeos.

Lleve una de mis manos a su nuca aferrándome con fuerza, con la otra mano me tome de sus muslo para poder sostenerme mientras acelere los movimientos, Edward quedo derecho sosteniéndome de las caderas devorando mi cuerpo con sus ojos, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio mientras acelere lo más posible los movimientos. Baje y subí hasta el cansancio, me detuve solo un segundo para empezar a moverme en círculos una y otra vez logrando que gimiéramos casi a gritos. Una de sus manos me sostuvo por mi espalda baja y la otra la llevo a mi seno izquierdo masajeándolo con fuerza durante unos minutos para luego tirar de mi pezón haciendo que mi cuerpo convulsionara. Grite su nombre demasiadas veces, mi garganta se resentía, Edward repetía que me amaba y cuanto le gustaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-¡Oh Dios ya viene! – exclame cuando las palpitaciones de las paredes de mi útero se hicieron tan intensas que parecían estallaría en mil pedazos. Pequeñas chispas de colores comenzaron a centellar a mí alrededor.

-Dámelo… - fue un sonido bajo, apenas se lo escuchaba – Déjate ir – susurro.

Sin dudarlo le hice caso, abrase el orgasmo cuando tomo mi cuerpo recibiéndolo con ganas, las pequeñas chispas luminosas se volvieron relámpagos de luz brillando a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo convulsiono, me cerré una y otra vez contra su erección sintiendo como su pene daba pequeños saltos en mi interior llenándome con su esencia y mezclándola con la mía. Me abrazo por la espalda y me pego a su cuerpo dejándome sentir su piel transpirada en la mía.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto seguramente por no hablaba.

-Te amo – dije aun abrazada a él.

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti – sonreí mucho por eso.

-Agárrate fuerte – me sorprendió pero le hice caso, no era muy seguro estar sobre esta silla alta los dos juntos, se bajó con cuidado y ajuste me agarre cuando la silla por un segundo fue inestable. Camino conmigo aun subida a él hasta la cama donde me dejo y me acomode con la cabeza en su hombro en cuanto estuvo acostado a mi lado.

-Lo siento – murmure, en no sé qué momento mi mente volvió a la discusión con la familia de Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? – pregunto y luego suspiro profundo.

-Haberme ido y dejarte como si tus sentimientos no importaran – las caricias en mi espalda se detuvieron.

-Quedamos en que no hablaríamos de eso – su voz ahora fue fría.

-Quiero hablar de eso – apoye mi cabeza en mi mano quedando elevada para mirarlo -. Si no me hubiera ido todo hubiera sido distinto ahora, quizás estaríamos juntos…

-Seguramente no Bella, la trampa fue puesta desde antes que nosotros viajáramos, solo esperaron el momento oportuno – me senté de costado sosteniéndome con un brazo.

-No tienes una idea lo ciega que fui, lo tonta e infantil que fue mi elección – suspire profundo, clave mi mirada en su pecho y lo acaricie suavemente.

-Nunca entendí tu obsesión con el viaje – lo mire sonriendo, esa era la definición más acertada era una obsesión lo que tenía.

-Aguarda – dije y me levante desnuda para ir a buscar las cartas de mi abuela.

-Bella vuelve a la cama ahora mismo – su voz fue exigente y reí. Busque rápidamente las cartas de mi abuela, eran el recordatorio de lo estúpida que había sido.

-Por esto empezó mi viaje – me acomode a su lado en la cama, Edward se sentó, tomo las cartas y las dejo caer en el piso.

-Estas desnuda y yo también, no es momento de hablar – aferro mi nuca con fuerza y me beso duro durante varios minutos.

-Aguarda… - respire profundo -. Quiero que las leas – me tomo de la cintura y cayó sobre su espalda llevándome con él, aferro mis nalgas y comenzó a masajearlas con fuerza.

-Esto… hacemos ahora… - dijo entre jadeos bajos.

Su respiración era entre cortada y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, apretaba mis nalgas y comenzó a empujarlas haciendo que subiera y bajara rozándome contra su ingle, lo cual duro solo unos pocos movimiento porque luego comencé a mecerme sola rozando lo más posible nuestras intimidades. En un movimiento rápido nos dio vuelta quedando sobre mi cuerpo, todo empezó a pasar de manera rápida, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos, se perdió entre mis piernas acariciando, chupando, besando y lamiendo todo mis sexo, haciéndome temblar y brindándome el primer orgasmo del momento con su lengua dentro de mí. Luego volvió a mis labios y en embestida dura y profunda se abrió paso en mi intimidad repetidas veces, vibraba bajo su cuerpo, me retorcía, jadeaba y gemía fuerte, la voz de Edward en mi oído repitiéndome una y otra vez cuanto me amaba en pequeños susurros me terminaron de llevar al final para terminar con un segundo orgasmo y llena de su esencia.

-Edward – me desperté y no sentía su abrazo.

-Estoy acá – me gire hacia donde venía la voz, estaba sentado leyendo las cartas de mi abuela - ¿Por qué nunca me las mostraste? – pregunto y suspire profundo. Me envolví en la sabana mientras me levantaba y camine hacia él. Me senté en su regazo, beso mi hombro y abrazo mi cintura.

-Nunca se las mostré a nadie, eran solo mías, no deje que nunca nadie las viera, solo tú ahora – acaricio mi rostro con dulzura -. Edward tenemos que hablar de esto – dije cuando bajo la sabana dejando mis senos al aire.

-Son las tres de la mañana, la noche no está hecha para hablar – abarco con su mano mi seno derecho acariciándolo muy suave, lo tiro un poco y su boca hizo contacto con mi piel en el momento que lo chupo suavemente.

-Hablar… ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar? – pregunte rápido y agitada.

-Mañana… quizás – me beso con fuerza y termine desnuda, recostada en el piso sobre la sabana que me envolvía.

-Podemos ir a la cama – murmure y me callo con un beso húmedo y profundo.

Se arrodillo dejando mi cuerpo entre sus piernas, su sexo daba justo a la altura de mi vientre y relamí mis labios al ver su enorme erección en primer plano desde otro ángulo, parecia mucho más grande, realmente enorme, grueso y con esa vena hinchada que me invitaba a besarlo hasta el cansancio. Se sentó sobre mi vientre sin recargar su peso sobre mí, su miembro rozaba mi piel y un escalofrió de placer recorrió mis terminaciones nerviosas. Con cada una de sus manos acaricio mis senos, los acaricio suavemente y me miro sonriendo, los apretó con fuerza y con acaricio con sus pulgares las puntas de mis pozones, arquee mi espalda ofreciéndole aún más mis senos.

-Dame tus manos – esa voz ronca lograba excitarme más. Tomo mis manos cuando se las tendí y las llevo a mis senos e hizo que me los acariciara -. Mantenlas lo más juntas posibles – tomo dos almohadones del sillón -. Sube la cabeza un poco – acomodo los almohadones debajo de mi cabeza -. Quiero que puedas ver también – escalo por mi cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de mis senos.

-¡Oh amor! – gemí cuando metió su erección entre mis senos. Me humedecí irremediablemente, mi útero palpitaba de deseo y placer.

-Juntas… - se deslizo entre mis senos -, no… las… separes… - dijo con voz entrecortada.

Se deslizaba una y otra vez entre mis senos, su testículos rozaba la piel de mis costillas cada vez que se movía y era una sensación nueva y más que excitante, tan íntimo, tan distinto.

-Saca-tu-lengua – dijo de manera rápida. Hice lo que me indico y supe exactamente lo que quería, cuando se deslizaba entre mis senos hacia arriba su punta tocaba mi lengua y aprovechaba para lamerlo, durante varios minutos manteníamos ese acción, bajaba y volví a subir y aprovechaba para pasar mi lengua por su punta -. No puedo más… Ven… - su pecho bajaba y subía de manera rápida y agitada -. Apóyate en los codos y abre grande la boca – obedecí sin dudar.

Enredo sus dedos en mi pelo para sujetar mi cabeza, nos miramos a los ojos mientras introdujo su pene en mi boca de manera lenta, muy lenta hasta dejarme totalmente llena, una vez se deslizo entrando y saliendo.

-¡Dios bendito! ¡Siii!... – apretaba con más fuerza mi pelo, demasiada fuerza por lo que lleve una de mis manos hasta la suya y acaricie suavemente, aflojo el agarre - ¡Bella! ¡Te amo princesa!

Solté su mano y la lleve a su vientre, adoraba sentir su piel sudada en mis dedos, el aroma de su cuerpo me envolvía y me elevaba más, lo mire y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras seguía embistiendo contra mi boca una y otra vez, llevando su erección hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Baje mi mano de su vientre de manera lenta hacia su erección acaricie suave lo que no entraba en mi boca, Edward se agito aún más y su respiración era acelerada y pesada. Acaricie sus testículos, los abarcaba con mi mano y masajeaba un poco alternando entre uno y otro.

-¡Dios, Bella!... ¡Sigue con eso! – le gustaba y mucho por lo que seguí con la caricia. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó en el momento que su pene respingo en mi boca y su liquido comenzó a deslizarse por mi garganta - ¡BELLAAA! – grito mi nombre muy fuerte.

Se dejó caer a mi costado arrastrándome con él, me abrazo con fuerza mientras respiraba profundo calmando de a poco su respiración mientras yo me removía algo ansiosa por las palpitaciones que aun sentía en mi interior. Sin decir nada, luego de varios minutos, me insto a acomodarme de sobre mi espalda, tomo dos de los almohadones y me miro sonriendo.

-Siéntate y apóyate en tus manos – le hice caso -. Sé que aun estas excitada, aun debes tener palpitaciones fuertes ahí adentro – asentí mordiendo mi labio -. Voy a hacer algo por eso - se arrodillo frente a mí -. Es tiempo que conozca exactamente donde está tu punto G – trague en seco.

Comenzó besando mi seno izquierdo mientras con su mano acariciaba el derecho, succiono mi pezón en su boca y mis brazos temblaron un poco, casi me dejo caer sobre el piso. Labio la punta del pezón varias veces, dibujo con su lengua la aureola más sonrosada para luego repartir pequeños besos en la piel blanca donde succiono dejando una hermosa marca.

-Estás marcada como mía – murmuro contra mi piel.

-No… - respire profundo -… es necesario… ¡Ah!... – gemí fuerte cuando mordió levemente el otro pezón – me marques… - continúe la idea -… soy tuya…

-Mía… - murmuro.

Su mano derecha trazo un camino de caricias por mis costillas en dirección hacia mi vientre, rozando los rizos de mi pubis para terminar abarcando todo mi sexo. Acaricio los labios de mi vagina con sus largos y expertos dedos, se abrió paso entre esa piel sobreexcitada destapando ese botón de placer que pedía a gritos atención, con su dedo pulgar lo masajeo en círculos y agite mis caderas en señal de aprobación, me miraba sonriendo mientras yo apenas podía con mi vida. Dos dedos se abrieron paso entre mi carne y los comenzó a mover dentro de mí, tanteaba, buscaba y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡EDWARD! – grite cuando sus dedos tocaron una parte en específico de mis paredes internas.

-Acá esta – su voz sonó a que estaba satisfecho con su hallazgo y yo me sentía en la gloria. Tenía una presión fuerte en mi útero, como si estuviera a punto de orinarme luego se trasforme en una fuerte oleada de placer, un placer que me estaba abrumando, era demasiado – Justo acá – murmuro Edward.

-¡OH MIERDA SANTA!... ¡EDWARD! – exclame cuando el abrumador golpe de placer que tomo mi cuerpo por el orgasmo me abrumo del todo. Mi vista se nuble y mis pulmones se vaciaron de aire, me desplome sobre el piso, gracias a dios los almohadones estaban ahí. Tomo mis piernas con cada una de sus manos las llevo a su cintura, bajo acariciando la piel de mis muslos y tomo mis caderas, dos segundo después estaba entrando en mi con su erección hinchada -. Dame respiro… - fue lo único que pude articular.

-Sera rápido – y dicho eso comenzó a mecerse rápido y llevaba su punto al fondo de mi útero haciéndome temblar con cada embestida, apenas podía tragar aire, mi cuerpo estaba aún sintiendo los remantes del orgasmo anterior, no había forma de controlar nada, por lo que me deje ir. Como dijo fue rápido y después de embestir de forma brutal contra mí, repetidas veces, grito mi nombre y termino desplomado sobre mi cuerpo.

Me despertó el sonido de mi reloj, mi cuerpo estaba bastante entumecido, dormir en el piso no era lo mejor para descansar, pero apenas estuve consciente un par de minutos más luego de que termino. Me senté en el piso, Edward aun dormía, parecia que el sonido del despertado no le molestaba, aún estaba desnudo y esa visión era completamente atrayente. Busque rápidamente mis toallas luego de apagar el reloj y me metí en la ducha caliente que logro mejorar el estado de mi maltrecho cuerpo. La sesión de sexo de anoche había sido devastadora.

Salí del baño solo envuelta en la toalla, Edward me esperaba en la puerta y me abrazo con fuerza pegándome a su cuerpo, nos besamos dulcemente y de manera inocente, nos separamos un poco y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Pide el día libre y quédate conmigo – le sonreí coqueta.

-No puedo, debería haber avisado con más tiempo – delineo mi mandíbula con la punta de su dedo índice.

-Quédate ojitos… quédate conmigo – insistió.

-No puedo – repetí, le di un pequeño beso y me solté de su abrazo. Se sentó al borde de la cama - ¿Podrías cubrirte un poco? – pregunte y rió.

-¿Para qué? – lo mire con duda un momento tratando de decidir si quedar desnuda frente a él o llevar mis cosas al baño y cambiarme allí. Estiro su mano y de un tirón me saco la toalla.

-Solo tapate un poco – pedí.

-Bella, hemos estado desnudos toda la noche, lo has tenido en tu boca amor – sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-De todas formas harás lo que quieras – tome mis bragas y me las coloque lentamente, provocarlo un poco no sería malo. Luego me coloque el pantalón balanceándome más de lo necesario para que mis senos se movieran un poco.

-Se lo que haces ¿quieres llegar tarde? – su ojos estaban clavados en mis senos, sacudió su cabeza y se alejó. Tome mi brasier y comencé a colocármelo cuando lo sentía pegado a mi trasero, mientras yo acomodaba mi brasier Edward desabrocho mi pantalón y lo bajo junto con mis braguitas.

-No hagas eso – dije terminando de abrocharlo.

-Quédate conmigo princesa – tome mis bragas y las subí, Edward desabrocho mi brasier y lo hizo resbalar por mis brazos.

-Edward voy a llegar tarde – proteste. Volví a subir mi brasier y el bajo mis bragas, reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Quédate ojitos – insistió, abroche mi brasier y mis bragas bajaron de nuevo.

-¡Edward! – exclame retándolo.

-Bien, sino te quedas, te vas a despedir como corresponde – me tomo de la nuca y con fuerza me empujo contra la cama, quede con mi trasero parado y desnudo, solo eso y me moje de manera increíble, abarco mi sexo con su mano y me acaricio -. Mmmm… siempre te recuerdo así de mojada… - y en una sola estocada se adentró en mí.

…

Bostece por centésima vez en esta hora -. Alguien durmió poco anoche – mire a Emmett y me sonrió burlón.

-Dormí lo suficiente – conteste prestándole poca atención.

-El maquillaje no es suficiente – Sara se apoyó en la barra y resople molesta.

-Es muy temprano para un maquillaje más cargado – además nunca me gusto maquillarme mucho, prefería algo más natural.

-Pero taparía mejor las ojeras – dijo Sara y cargo su bandeja con el pedido para luego marcharse.

-¿Desde cuándo estas tan amiga de Edward? – pregunto burlón.

-Hace un tiempo – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué tan amigos son? – lo mire con seriedad y solo respire profundo -. Amigos íntimos – afirmo y asentí -. ¿Estas segura de hacer eso?

-Lo amo – eso justificaba todo entre Edward y yo. No había nada más.

-¿Y su esposa? – una respiración profunda.

-No fue un matrimonio por amor, fue un arreglo… es complicado Em – tomo mi mano y la apretó.

-Supongo que nadie debe saber – asentí -. No diré nada – lo abrace con fuerza.

-Gracias – murmure.

-Mejor me sueltas, creo que es sumamente celoso – me aleje de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte y Emmett sonrió.

-Hola – la voz de Edward en mi espalda sonó fría y dura. _"Oh, lo dice por eso"_, pensé.

-Somos amigos – dije cuando me di vuelta.

-Emmett ¿hablamos un momento? – pregunto serio.

-Vamos a mi oficina – dijo señalando el pasillo y Edward asintió.

-Edward ¿Qué?...

-Silencio, no digas una palabra – trague en seco y lo vi ir detrás de Emmett.

No puede haberse enojado por un simple abrazo o ¿sí? Sería algo estúpido, estos últimos días no he dicho otra cosa más que lo amo una y otra vez, lo conozco sé que puede ser sumamente celoso, algo extremo incluso, pero enojarse por un simple abrazo sería algo tonto. Durante media hora atendí a la gente a medias porque toda mi atención estaba puesta en la entrada del pasillo esperando que salieran.

-Te puedes ir – la voz de Emmett en mi oído me sobresalto.

-¿Qué? – pregunte girándome rápido.

-Puedes irte, mañana tampoco vienes – lo mire sorprendida.

-Emmett no hay nadie que atienda las mesas – asegure.

-Llame a una de las chicas que cubren franco, llega en unos diez minutos – Edward salió por el pasillo.

-Te espero afuera – Edward me miro sonriendo con satisfacción -. Emmett durante la semana quedamos para juntarnos – se saludaron de manera amistosa con un apretón de manos.

-Te espero el martes en mi gimnasio – dijo Emmett apuntándolo con un dedo y lo mire sorprendida.

-Te espero en casa – sonreí como tonta, ese "casa" sonó como que era de los dos.

-Subo en veinte minutos – confirme y me guiño un ojo. Cuando paso por mi lado rozo suavemente mi mano, fue apenas un toque muy chiquito.

-¿Cómo te convenció? – pregunte mirando a Emmett.

-Solo jurándome que te ama y explicándome un poco la situación, ese chico realmente tiene una vida dura – dijo Emmett.

-Te explico todo en media hora – asegure.

-No todo, solo lo más importante – me sonrió -. Te ama mucho en verdad – sonreí de oreja a oreja -. Ahora vete y nos vemos el lunes – le di un beso en la mejilla y luego de recoger mis cosas salí del restaurante.

Cuando entre en casa estaba sentado en el sillón con una carpeta en la mano leyendo, me miro sonriendo nuevamente con cara de satisfacción, se veía tan diferente a hace unas semanas atrás, su semblante era distinto, parecia mas animado y sonreía mucho más.

-¡Eres un tramposo! – exclame y me apresure a llegar a su lado y subir a horcajadas sobre él.

-Solo me las arreglo para conseguir lo que quiero – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me tomo de la nuca y me acerco para fundirnos en un beso suave y profundo.

-Te las arreglas muy bien – murmure cuando nos alejamos.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? – Me sorprendió la pregunta - ¿Aun lees?

-Aun leo ¿Por qué? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Pensé que podíamos pasar una mañana tranquila y la tarde también – delinee sus labios con la punta de mi dedo índice, Edward dio un pequeño beso y sonrió -. Tengo que repasar los estudios de este paciente, tiene un tumor algo complicado de operar y tengo que leer algunos libros y procedimientos – era el doctor Cullen hablando y me fascinaba.

-Eres más atractivo cuando te pones en el plan de doctor – me sonrió torcido.

-Hablo en serio – le di un pequeño beso.

-Me pongo cómoda y busco mi libro – asintió sonriendo. Cuando me levante y me di la vuelta palmeo mi trasero con bastante fuerza por lo que lo mire ceñuda.

-Date prisa – rodé mis ojos divertida. Me pareció escuchar algo como "buena chica" cuando me aleje.

Después de cambiarme busque uno de los tantos libros nuevos que había comprado, la literatura clásica seguía siendo mi preferida pero últimamente estaba en una etapa de policiales y misterio, cualquier cosa que no tuviera mucho romance y era preferible no pensar porque había tomado ese camino.

-¿Qué lees? – pregunto Edward cuando me acomode a su lado en el sillón.

-El símbolo perdido… Dan Brown – dije mostrándole el libro.

-Cambiaste los clásicos – me encogí de hombros.

-Solo un poco – me dio un pequeño beso y sonrió.

Me hizo acomodar pegada a su cuerpo, tenía mis piernas recogidas y un poco apoyadas en las suyas, Edward tenía una carpeta en su falda la cual leía atento y me concentre en mi libro. Con una mano pasaba las hojas y con la otra jugaba con los mechones de mi pelo, en mi departamento en este momento había una profunda intimidad compartida en un silencio cómplice que nos envolvía.

Al mediodía me ayudo a preparar el almuerzo, media hora después estábamos sentados a la mesa comiendo unas berenjenas rellenas de champiñones, era una receta nueva y para mi placer habían salido exquisitas y Edward estaba comiendo a gusto, incluso repitió el plato.

El resto de la tarde paso de la misma manera, el seguía concentrado con los libros de medicina y su computadora averiguando más cosas mientras yo leí un poco más, mire algo de televisión, prepare la merienda, acomode y limpie un poco la casa, me senté a leer de nuevo, lo observe por largo rato mientras seguía anotando con su ceño fruncido muy concentrado, prepare la cena y finalmente termine leyendo otro rato con una de sus manos jugando con mi pelo.

-Creo que ya es tarde – dijo sacándome de la lectura -. Qué tal si nos duchamos y vamos a la cama – esa propuesta me gustaba y mucho -. Ven – se puso de pie y tendió su mano la que no dude en tomar.

En completo silencio me llevo de la mano mientras buscaba las toallas, me guio al baño, abrió la ducha regulando el agua, sin decir palabra me desnudo ni rápido ni despacio, sosteniendo mi mano me guío para que quedara debajo del agua y me miro sonriendo mientras lo veía desnudarse de manera tranquila para luego meterse debajo del agua pegado a mi cuerpo y cerrar la mampara de vidrio. Nos besamos durante varios minutos, mis manos en su pelo y sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo. Empezaron las caricias suaves, los besos bajando por el cuello, sus manos tocando mis zonas más sensibles, las mías bajando por su espalda, acariciando sus nalgas y luego su lugar feliz, unos minutos después estaba subida a su cintura con mi espalda apoyada en la pared de la ducha, mi cabeza tirada hacia atrás, su boca haciendo estragos en mi cuello y nuestros sexos unidos.

….

Me gire para el otro lado y el brazo de Edward paso por mi cintura, me aferro con fuerza y se pegó a mi espalda, sonreí por el gesto entre la bruma de sueño que aun cubría mi mente, aún estaba cansada. Anoche luego de que salimos de la ducha deje que me secara el pelo y una vez en la cama hicimos el amor de manera tranquila.

…

-Quiero que conozcas un lugar ¿Vendrías conmigo? – lo mire sonriendo, estábamos desayunando.

-¿A qué lugar? – pregunte y se puso serio.

-Dime si vendrías conmigo o no – lo observe durante unos segundos.

-Si voy – conteste.

Media hora después estábamos subiendo a su auto, Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje, cuando comenzó a frenar note que se removió un poco como si estuviera nervioso y me miraba cada tanto de reojo. Termino de frenar en un portón blanco, apretó un botón y el portón se abrió, tampoco debía pensar mucho donde estábamos entrando.

-Es tu casa – murmure y Edward solo asintió sin hablar. _"Woaw, siente autos"_, exclame impresionada en mi mente.

Edward abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, la tome sin dudar y deje que me guiara. Me sentía algo intimidada, este era el lugar que compartía con Jane y no me estaba sintiendo cómoda para nada.

-No era el tipo de casa en el que quería vivir, hubiera preferido algo más chico – me miro sonriendo -. Prefiero estar en tu departamento, se siente más como un hogar – sonreí por eso.

Era una casa realmente enorme, muchas habitaciones, un pasillo larguísimo que el cuál iba conectando todas las habitaciones, pisos de madera paredes muy blancas. La cocina fue lo que más me gusto, los muebles eran de color verde y blanco, pisos de madera, hacia el final había una pared en forma de u con tres grandes ventanas blancas y donde se ubicaba una mesa vidriada con redonda sobre una alfombra en verde agua y blanco. Las sillas eran de madera y mimbre blancas con almohadones verde agua. Luego me llevo a su habitación, un enorme ventanal daba a la piscina, con puertas dobles todo de vidrio, la cama era grande de madera pintada de negra con parantes, el edredón blanco la vestía, un sillón bordo a un costado, alfombras en con tonos bordo y beige, enmarcada en dos mesas de luz marrones oscuras brillantes con veladores grandes blancas. Un gran vestidor que daba a un baño realmente grande en una encimera que iba de punta a punta en un tono beige claro, un gran espejo enmarcaba la pared, la bañera antigua en blanco y la ducha vidriada.

Comenzó a besarme suavemente abrazando mi cintura manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo, nos deslizábamos despacio, Edward intensifico el beso moviendo sus labios de manera más ruda contra los míos, adentro su lengua de manera brusca en mi boca, me tomo de la nuca con fuerza y finalmente caímos en su cama. Bajo dando besos por todo mi cuello, eran besos ansiosos, demandantes y desesperados, metió sus manos debajo de mi remera y las subió rápidamente hasta llegar a mis senos los cuales acaricio por encima de mi brasier.

-Aguarda… - mordió levemente mi seno izquierdo por encima de la remera -… Edward… espera… - lo empuje un poco para que se alejara.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con su voz ronca y seductora.

-No puedo, no acá – no entendía porque me había traído a la casa que compartía con ella, porque estábamos haciendo esto en la cama que compartían. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto?

-¿Por qué no? – me levante molesta y me miro sorprendido.

-¡Porque es la cama que compartes con tu esposa! – exclame molesta y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ey, princesa, no llores – se intentó acercar pero me aleje el paso que dio hacia mí -. Bella… amor… yo no duermo con Jane – lo mire sorprendida.

-Están casados – dije como mostrando lo obvio.

-Jane tiene otra habitación, en la otra punta de la casa -. Dormimos separados – remarco.

-¿Por qué vinimos acá? – pregunte realmente intrigada.

Suspiro profundo y me miro serio -. Quizás fue una idea muy tonta, pero quería que conocieras mi habitación, generalmente pasó mi día acá o cuando mucho en la cocina y bueno también el gimnasio, pero no en el resto de la casa – removió su pelo algo nervioso -. Es estúpido pero quería hacer el amor contigo en mi cama, crear recuerdos, para tener conmigo en la noche cuando no pudiera estar junto a ti – nos quedamos en silencio, yo tenía una meta, una convicción y Edward me necesitaba -. Volvamos, esto no fue buena idea – me tomo de la mano y lo detuve cuando quiso sacarme del dormitorio – Bella…


	38. Capítulo 37: No todo capítulo del libro

_**Capítulo 37: No todo capítulo del libro tiene final feliz.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

-Shhh… - le di un pequeño beso -, no hables – le sonreí.

Me acerque a la cama, me fui desnudando de a poco, Edward me miraba entre sorprendido y extasiado lo que lograba elevar mi ego porque se notaba que siempre me encontraba atractiva. Me acomode en el medio de la cama apoyada en mis codos y con mis rodillas dobladas y mis piernas muy abiertas para dejarlo ver en primer plano mi intimidad.

-Ven – murmure y trago en seco.

-Eres exquisita… perfecta… - sonreí sintiendo mis mejillas acalorarse rápidamente.

Se subió a la cama una vez se desnudó y se acomodó a lo largo de mi cuerpo, comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación refregando nuestros sexos, excitándonos con nuestro roce. Lo abrace con fuerza mientras sus manos aferraron cada uno de mis hombros, mas besos, gemidos, jadeos y gritos ahogados en la boca del otro, se abrió paso entre mi carne con su erección palpitante y caliente, arremetió contra mí una y otra vez, de nuevo y más. Una capa de sudor nos cubría a los dos, besos en el cuello, detrás de la oreja, mis manos recorriendo su espalda bajando hacia sus nalgas para apretarlas con fuerza haciéndolo gemir más fuerte aun.

-¿Tienes hambre? – post sexo relajado, los dos de costado enfrentados mirándonos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si y mucho – me sonrió y se acercó a darme un pequeño beso.

-Voy a buscar algo para almorzar en la cama – sonreí y se levantó rápido. Entro en su vestidor y cuando salió venía con unos pantalones jogging con una remera gris, me guiño un ojo antes de salir.

Aproveche para ir al baño a refrescarme, peine un poco mi pelo que parecia un nido de pájaros, me lave un poco y hurgué en el vestidor de Edward hasta que encontré una de esas camisas azules que tan bien le quedan y me la puse para cubrir mi desnudez. Levante mi ropa y la de él que aún estaban tiradas en el piso y la acomode sobre un taburete a los pies de la cama, aproveche para colocarme mis bragas. Media hora después Edward no volvía y realmente tenía hambre y estaba aburrida por lo que salí a buscarlo, recordaba donde estaba la cocina por lo que no tuve problema para encontrarla, pero me acerque con cautela porque escuche voces y una era de mujer.

-No creo que este mucho tiempo más – dijo Edward, parecia estar cómodamente hablando con quien fuera.

-Edward nunca te niegas a nada ¿Por qué ahora sí? – pregunto la mujer. No recordaba la voz de Jane, nunca le preste atención porque lo que no pude adivinar si era ella o no.

-Me niego porque me quiero negar, ahora estoy ocupado – no parecia molesto, al contrario su voz sonaba divertida.

-Claro, conmigo siempre haces lo mismo, cualquier es más importante que yo – trague en seco, esa era Jane no había duda. _"¡Oh dios! Que hago metida en la casa con Jane acá"_, pensé alarmada.

-Sabes cómo son las cosas – dijo Edward.

-¿Qué es tan importante? – la voz de la mujer sonó exigente.

-Algo mío, solo eso debes saber – contesto él enseguida -. No tengo que rendirte cuentas – me resultaba raro que su voz siguiera siendo divertida, no parecia estar molesto ni discutiendo en verdad. _"Bella busca tus cosas y lárgate de aquí"_, me rete mentalmente.

Me di la vuelta para hacer lo que mi parte racional decía debía hacer - ¡Edward! ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¡Sabes que nunca le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a tu esposa! ¡Uff, la odio! – escuche la risa de Edward y me sentí aliviada de que no fuera Jane la que estaba con él. Ahora necesita saber con quién diablos se estaba divirtiendo tanto como para no volver conmigo.

-Hola – dije cuando entre en la cocina. Edward giro su cabeza, estaba ¿cocinando?... la chica me miro sorprendida, era muy joven, demasiado joven.

-Hola preciosa – contesto Edward sonriéndome.

-Hola – la chica levanto la mano y me saludo con un leve movimiento de manos.

-Siéntate… Bella, ella es…

-¡¿Bella?!... Tú, ¡¿eres Bella?! – exclamo ella sorprendida y sonriendo mucho. ¿Acaso me conocía?

-Sí, ella es Bella… Isabella Swan – contesto Edward sonriéndole -. Bella, como te decía antes de que me cortaran, ella es Kiara, la hija de Gustavo y Kaure, trabajan conmigo acá en la casa – Kiara se levantó de un salto, se acercó y me abrazo fuerte.

-¡Me encanta conocerte! – correspondí el abrazo sonriendo.

-Igualmente – conteste aun sorprendida por el abrazo.

Kiara me soltó - ¡Edward, andas de trampa! – exclamo, me ruborice y Edward la miro serio.

-Kiara… - fue con tono de advertencia, ella rodo los ojos divertida.

-¿Por eso estas cocinando? – siguió ella sin importarle la advertencia -. Nunca cocina – dijo mirándome y luego se sentó, me senté frente a ella -, pensé que no sabía ni hervir un huevo, pero el amor…

-Kiara – me reí bajo por la cara de Edward, intentaba retarla pero no lo estaba haciendo en realidad.

-Sabes que nunca diría nada – dijo ella ahora un poco más seria, la observe bien, era una niña, no debía tener más de 20 años, incluso menos de eso.

-Ni siquiera a tus padres, Kaure no entendería – Edward volvió a mirar lo que estaba cocinando.

-Te guardo el secreto, es preferible que me debas algo, así cuando me veas de novia no le dices a mis padres, secreto por secreto – dijo ella, me di cuenta que su carácter era muy parecido al de Alice cuando íbamos al instituto.

-No hay problema, cuando termines la universidad ya serás bastante mayor y no será necesario que lo ocultes – Kiara puso mala cara y no pude evitar reírme por el comentario y por la cara de fastidio de ella.

-Puede que pase antes – la voz de Kiara sonó más bajo y lo dijo como al pasar.

Edward la miro severo – Tu… - la señalo con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano -, tienes que dedicarte a estudiar, eso es lo que tienes que hacer, es lo más importante – ella se encogió de hombros en un gesto caprichoso -. Hay cosas que pueden esperar – siguió.

-Como si tu hubieras esperado – murmure, apenas mirándolo pero vi su cara de sorprendido.

-¿A qué edad se pusieron de novios tú y Edward? – Kiara me miraba sonriendo, había una gran picardía en sus ojos, definitivamente era como una Alice con pelo negro largo, tez morena y ojos marrones oscuros.

-Bella… - ahora parecia advertirme a mí. Lo mire sonriendo con algo de malicia, Edward había empezado a salir con chicas mucho antes de que estuviera de novio conmigo.

-A los 17 años nos pusimos de novios y a los 18 años nos fuimos de viaje solos a Londres – Kiara abrió grande los ojos y se envaronó en la silla.

-¡Y tú me dices que debo esperar! – lo acuso y reí.

-Eres una niña y tienes cosas por hacer – era hermoso verlo interactuando con ella como si fuera su papá o su hermano mayor.

-Tengo la misma edad que tenías cuando te pusiste de novio con Bella – toda esta interacción se sentía muy natural, era algo realmente increíble estar en su casa, la que compartía con su esposa y sentir como que era mía. _"Dios, estoy loca, pero me parece un hermoso lugar para criar a nuestros hijos"_, pensé sorprendida.

Edward se acercó a mí -. Tú, deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza – me tomo de la nuca y me dio un beso en los labios muy revelador, sin contenerse -…. Y tú, nosotros tenemos un trato – beso mi frente antes de alejarse.

-Sí, ya se, ya se… pagas mis estudios y yo le hago honor a eso estudiando mucho, mucho – entendía el buen ánimo de Edward, con ella seguramente no se aburría, como era normal pasara con Alice.

-Ves, no entendemos a la perfección – Edward me miro sonriendo -. ¿Vas a comer con nosotros? – Kiara asintió con ganas.

-Así que pagas sus estudios – Kiara se levantó y empezó a dar vuelta por la cocina, sin duda conocía donde estaba todo.

-Es un secreto, mis padres creen que tengo media beca en el instituto, pero Edward paga más de la mitad – Edward no presto mucha atención a lo que hablaba Kiara.

-Te ayudo – dije poniéndome de pie.

-Nosotros lo hacemos – dijo Edward y me hizo seña con la cabeza para que me sentara y obedecí sin protestar. Edward cocinando era una visión muy interesante y tentadora -. También le prometí hacerme cargo de la universidad – siguió Edward con la conversación anterior.

-Y cuando me reciba de radióloga me va a dar trabajo en su hospital con una sueldo descomunal para que me compre un gran departamento y vive de manera elegante – Edward la miraba sorprendido mientras yo reí.

-Lo del trabajo es seguro, lo del sueldo descomunal tengo que pensármelo – reímos todos -. Pon la mesa de una vez – ella asintió y comenzó a preparar la mesa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Edward sirvió los platos, era un rico pollo con salsa agridulce y verdura, realmente estaba exquisito y yo estaba con hambre. Estuvimos comiendo en silencio, solo de vez en cuando Edward me miraba y sonreía.

-Esta casa era más divertida cuando Jane no estaba – comento de pronto Kiara -. Me gustaba escucharte tocar el piano – siguió mirando a Edward -. Bella – la mire y un brillo en sus ojos me dijo que algo tramaba -. Cuando vivas en esta casa… - me atragante con el bocado y Edward se quedó helado en el lugar -, me dejaras andar por la casa sin problema ¿Verdad?

-¡Kiara! – exclamo Edward algo molesto.

-Cuando Edward recién se mudó y vine acá, vivía solo, me dejaba venir y pasar el día por acá, tiene una gran biblioteca y en la sala una televisión enorme, me encantaba instalarme a ahí a mirar películas, luego llego la agria y todo se arruino…

-Kiara, basta – le corto Edward más molesto.

-¿Así que piensas estudiar radiología? – Edward miraba severo a Kiara y ella apenas había levanto la cabeza.

-Eso tenía pensado – contesto en voz baja.

-Supongo que ya terminas el instituto – asintió apenas sonriendo y eso era porque Edward no dejaba de mirarla enojado. Tome la mano de Edward y la apreté para que la dejara de mirar de esa manera tan dura.

-Falta muy poco – le sonreí.

-Le está yendo muy bien, realmente se esfuerza – dijo Edward y el semblante de Kiara cambio un poco.

-Sé que hay oportunidades que no se pueden desperdiciar – Edward le sonrió y ella a él.

-En eso tienes razón – conteste.

-Entonces ¿me vas a ayudar con matemáticas? – Edward resoplo.

-Hoy no puedo, lo vemos mañana, voy a llegar temprano – contesto él.

-Son para mañana a la mañana – Kiara puso cara de culpable.

-¿Y porque esperaste hasta hoy para pedírmelo? – pregunto, todo volvía a empezar.

-Porque recién hoy te veo – contesto ella como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Cuándo te los dieron? – Edward se apoyó sobre el respaldar de la silla, paso un brazo por detrás de la mía y jugo con las puntas de mi pelo.

-El jueves…

-¿¡El jueves!? – pregunto Edward asombrado.

-Si mal no recuerdo el jueves viniste tarde, por lo que mamá no me dejo cruzarme y el viernes desapareciste – levanto una ceja como retándolo a decir algo.

-Por esta vez te las tendrás que arreglar sola, no puedo – mire a Edward y me miraba sonriendo.

-Si me las pudiera arreglar sola no te estaría pidiendo ayuda – reí porque era algo obvio y Edward rodo los ojos -. No los entiendo y no me salen – aseguro.

-¿Ninguno de tus compañeros te puede ayudar? – ahora Kiara rodo los ojos y reí de nuevo, me estaba divirtiendo mucho verlos discutir.

-Podría decirle a Thomas, de paso aprovecho para ver si mi invita a un cita – dijo con voz divertida, Edward abrió grande los ojos.

-¡Thomas se descarta! Busca una compañera – dijo exigente.

-No hay nadie que medianamente los entienda, se suponía que yo te pregunta a ti, tú me explicabas y yo les explicaba mis compañeros – Edward resoplo molesto y yo sabía cuál era su dilema, él quería ayudarla pero quería estar conmigo también.

-¿Qué tal si tú la ayudas y yo aprovecho a descansar un poco? – Edward me miro con suplica -. Necesito descanso – dije ruborizándome al recordar porque exactamente me sentía cansada.

-Bella parece estar cansada – insistió Kiara.

-De acuerdo – cedió Edward finalmente.

-¡Viene mi mama! – exclamo Kiara y mire por la ventana -. Yo me hago cargo – dijo levantándose rápido y se marchó corriendo.

-¡En dos horas! – Alcanzo a exclamar Edward antes de que ella cerrara la puerta -. Ven, después limpio todo - me tendió una mano y la tome.

-Me hace acordar a Alice – comente mientras caminábamos hacia su dormitorio.

-A mí también – había una nota de nostalgia en su voz - ¿Sabes como esta? – pregunto sin mirarme. Me quede callada, hubiera preferido no ir por ese camino, cuando entramos en la habitación me abrazo por la cintura luego de cerrar la puerta y se quedó mirándome - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto acariciando mi rostro.

-Discutimos – dije y bese su mano cuando la paso cerca de mis labios.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Por ti – me miro sorprendido -. Yo no entiendo como tu familia pudo abandonarte así, como se alejan y les es tan fácil echarte la culpa de todo e ignorar el hecho de que estás haciendo todo esto por ellos….

-No debiste hacerlo – murmuro -. No quiero estés alejada de Alice, ella te necesita – respire profundo.

-No puedo estar cerca de alguien que no es capaz de aceptar sus propios errores y de alejarse así de ti – suspire profundo, no lo quería lastimar pero tampoco quería que se sacrificara por quien no se lo merecía -. Ellos son una linda familia… - vi el dolor en su rostro y trague duro -, tu estas solo haciendo frente a todo y ellos viven como una familia feliz, como sino fueras parte de ellos y realmente no se merecen todo de ti – apoyo su frente en la mí -, deberían estar a tu lado, no alejarse – me dio un pequeño beso.

-Te amo Bella, si pudiera borrar todo y desaparecer contigo lo haría justo en este momento…

-Pero no puedes, yo quiero todo contigo, una vida libre de todo esto y sé que tú lo conseguirás por nosotros y yo estaré aquí para ti mientras tanto, estaré esperando el tiempo que haga falta – acaricio mis labios con su dedo pulgar mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Te amo – dijo en un susurro -. Eres mi vida ahora – busco mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos.

El beso de apoco se tornó más profundo, mas rudo, mas pasional hasta que parecíamos desesperados, dos locos enamorados desesperados por el contacto, por sentirnos, por desaparecer en las caricias y en el cuerpo del otro, dos amantes fundiéndose en amor. Desprendió la camisa botón por botón de manera lenta y mientras la iba abriendo sus dedos rozaban la piel que iba quedando descubierta. En un movimiento rápido se quitó la remera y aproveche para acaricie su abdomen con mis uñas y podía sentir su piel estremecerse por ahí donde pasaba, delineé sus pectorales y me acerque para lamer suavemente sus pezones en lo que Edward deslizo la camisa por mis brazos dejándola caer en el piso a mis pies. Lamí y bese sus pezones los cuales se hincharon y agrandaron, nunca había hecho esto y fue realmente excitante ver la reacción de su cuerpo, entendía ahora porque Edward se pasaba tanto tiempo disfrutando de los míos. Acaricie sus pezones con la punta de mis dedos para luego volver a besarlos y lamerlos de manera alternada una y otra vez, su cabeza estará tirada hacia atrás, apretaba su mandíbula y podía notar en su garganta el movimiento cuando tragaba en seco. Busque el borde de su pantalón y comencé a deslizarlos por sus caderas, hasta descubrir su hombría y deje los pantalones caer al piso. Edward busco mis labios con desesperación, cada una de sus manos fueran a cada uno de mis senos y los acariciaba suavemente, mi piel se estremecía y se erizaba de placer.

Sin hablar, me hizo girar y apoyar mis manos en la puerta, se colocó en mi espalda, sus manos viajaban con mi cuerpo acariciando cada rincón de miel sin dejar un solo milímetro sin tocar, mis caderas, mi trasero, mis piernas, los brazos, mi espalda, mi vientre, mis senos, todo, absolutamente todo recibió atención por parte de sus manos, sus labios y su lengua.

En este momento en que Edward tomaba mis caderas con posesión y se adentraba en mi era cuando era consciente de como mi cuerpo se rendía ante él, como la entrega era tal que ya no era yo, éramos uno unidos de manera gloriosa y mística. El amor en su expresión más perfecta.

-¡Edward! ¡Aah! – gemí de placer cuando todo su extensión estuvo dentro de mí, tiro un poco más de mis caderas, me tomo luego de las costillas y comenzó su carrera.

-Deliciosamente estrecha – murmuro en voz baja.

Adquirió un ritmo frenético, su miembro se resbalaba dentro de mí con toda facilidad, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez, haciéndome vibrar, gemir y jadear con cada embestida. Estaba formando un ángulo recto con la puerta, mis brazos estirados con las manos apoyadas contra la puerta aun, mi pelo caí en cascada hacia abajo meciéndose con cada empuje de Edward para clavarse dentro de mí. Llevo sus manos a mis senos y los apretó con fuerza amasándolos un poco, ya no podía con mi vida, apenas podía hacer ingresar el aire a mis pulmones y tenía seca la garganta de tanto gemir.

-Princesa… ¡Mierda!... ¡demasiado estrecha!... – su voz era ronca y sensual estremeció mi cuerpo.

Me sostuve con una mano y la otra la lleve hacia atrás alcanzando sus caderas y apreté con fuerza, Edward gemía cada vez más fuerte, ese fuego que tanto volví a disfrutar estos días empezó a crecer en el centro de mi útero con mucha fuerza, cada vez más grande, mis paredes se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez.

-¡Oh mierda santa!... ¡Edwaaard!... – mi útero se contrajo y la onda expansiva de la explosión tomo mi cuerpo en el mismo momento que Edward libero su orgasmo silencioso dentro de mí. Falto poco para que cayera al suelo, el brazo que me sostenía de la puerta se aflojo al igual que mis piernas y Edward me sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Te amo princesa – me hizo enderezar pegando mi espalda a su pecho y me mantuvo abrazada. Era muy capaz de quedarme dormida de pie, calculo que Edward noto mi estado porque me tomo en brazos y me llevo a su cama -. Duerme amor – me acomodo en el centro de la cama suavemente, como si fuera lo más frágil que podía tener en sus manos, me tapo con la sabana y caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté el atardecer estaba despuntando, suspire profundo y me estire un poco, parecia que me había pasado un tren por encima, cosa que era de esperarse después de todo Edward fue mi único hombre y hacía años que no me sometía a sesiones de sexo tan intensas. Un beso en mi hombro y después una caricia me hizo sonreír, me gire y ahí estaba mi Edward, mirándome con un brillo en los ojos que iluminaba todo su rostro, esa hermosa sonrisa que podía dejarme sin aliento y su cabello húmedo revuelto.

-Es hora de volver a tu casa – me senté en la cama dejando que las sabana resbalara por mi cuerpo dejando a la vista mi torso desnudo, Edward sonrió de lado y escaneo todo mi cuerpo.

-Te amo – dije sonriéndole con timidez.

-Te amo – contesto con seguridad, me dio un pequeño beso mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos uno de mis senos -. Vístete preciosa, vamos a tu casa – me paso una a una mis ropas y me vestí como me pidió.

Me refresque un poco en su baño antes de que saliéramos, cuando llegáramos a casa me tomaría una larga ducha aunque la idea mucho no me gustaba, perdería el embriagante aroma a Edward que tenía mi piel. Me tomo de la mano en cuanto salí del baño, aseguro la puerta de su habitación cuando salimos y me guio al garaje de la casa.

-¿Cuál vas a usar ahora? – pregunte mirando la hilera de autos.

-¿Cuál te gusta? – pregunto sonriéndome.

-Ese – señale y me sonrió.

-¿El jeep? – asentí como si fuera una niña -. El jeep será entonces – abrió un tablero con una con cerradura electrónica y busco la llave.

-Woaw… es increíble… - dije cuando me acomode en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Te gusta? – asentí nuevamente -. Bueno lo voy a usar más seguido contigo, casi no tiene uso – me gustaba esa idea.

-Podríamos ir a recorrer el camino un día – abrocho mi cinturón y me dio un pequeño beso. Dio la vuelta al jeep y se subió en su lado.

-Recorrer el camino parece perfecto – dijo sonriéndome y arranco.

-Un viaje de aventura, con este jeep será increíble – dije entusiasmada.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan aventurera? – pregunto burlón.

Me encogí de hombros, no quería decir nada sobre el viaje -. Cuando estamos juntos me siento muy aventurera – me sonrió apenas mirándome ya que estaba conduciendo.

-Es bueno saber eso, me da algunas ideas locas – dijo burlón y sonreí.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward parecia estar triste. Lo mire durante largo rato de lejos mientras él tenía sus ojos clavados en la televisión pero sin prestar atención realmente, mas parecia estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya era el horario de la cena por lo que estaba cocinando en este momento.

"_Me dirá lo que le está preocupando"_, pensé internamente rogando que así fuera.

Siempre me gusto observarlo, admirar su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada que le daba ese aire tan masculino y que adoraba, su pelo dorado algo despeinado y parado que lo hacía ver mucho más joven, la forma de sus labios tan perfectamente rellenos y su ojos verdes brillantes que siempre me hipnotizaban. Todo en él era digno de admiración y lograba quitarme profundo suspiros.

Por el momento era mejor dejarlo con sus pensamientos, me concentre en preparar la cena. Sofreí en aceite cebolla, ají, ajos machacados y el puré de tomate. Durante minutos mi mente viajo a todo lo que podía venir en un futuro, Edward junto a mí, formando una familia, viviendo en esa hermosa casa, me había enamorado de esa casa, era ideal para una gran familia. Ese pensamiento por un mínimo instante me hizo sentir miedo, yo nunca había sido de pensar en hijos, no me imaginaba con ellos, pero este fin de semana venía siendo toda una revelación para mí en ese sentido.

"_Bella habla con Edward, no es bueno ocultarle algo tan importante"_, me rete mentalmente. _"Pero él es médico ¿Cómo puede no haberse dado cuenta de este detalle?"_, me justifique mentalmente.

Corte en trozos el cerdo prestando demasiada atención en que los pedazos quedaran lo más parecidos en tamaños, lo agregue al sofrito revolviéndolo mientras se doraba. Kiara había dicho que cuando Jane llego a la casa todo había cambiado, ahora me pregunta cuánto tiempo pasaban separados, cuanto tiempo estuvo solo en esa enorme casa. Agregue a la preparación la sal y el comino cuando todo estaba bien dorado como me gustaba, eche el arroz y revolví mientras lo sofreía con la carne durante unos minutos para terminar agregando el caldo y deje la hoya tapada a fuego lento mientras se terminaba de cocinar.

-¿Estas bien? – Edward me miro apenas sonriendo mientras me senté a su lado, tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas y la acariciaba de manera suave.

-Te veías bien en mi casa – murmuro, acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Tú te ves muy bien aquí – no sonrío.

-Ven, bésame – me abrazo con fuerza mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo.

Sus labios danzando con los míos tranquilos, amoldándose a la perfección, dejándonos expresar con el dulce contacto todo lo que sentíamos por el otro. Amor en su forma más dulce. Era un beso inocente, solo nos abrazábamos, sus manos quietas una en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla, las mías jugueteando en la parte de atrás de la nuca con su pelo.

-Te amo Bella – en su voz y en su mirada había nostalgia.

-No más de lo que yo te amo – logre sacarle una sonrisa con eso.

-Huele bien – le di otro pequeño beso.

-Voy a controlar – asintió y soltó mi mano.

Edward me ayudo a acomodar la mesa, serví la cena y empezamos a comer en silencio, por mi lado se debía que se acercaba el final, ya era domingo, eran las nueve de la noche y todo se acababa, hasta aquí llegaba nuestro tiempo juntos.

-¿El viaje fue todo lo que esperabas? – pregunto de pronto y lo mire sorprendida.

-No fue malo hacerlo, fue una experiencia muy buena, conocí muchos lugares, mucha gente distinta, lugares realmente increíbles – me encogí de hombros -. Sin duda lo disfrute – confirme.

-¿Alguna vez pensabas en mí? – nos miramos a los ojos y suspire profundo.

-Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, algo siempre me hacía recordarte, veía algo que sabía te gustaría y deseaba que estuvieras conmigo – me quede en silencio, no tenía mucho apetito ahora.

-Trate de odiarte – dijo luego de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio -, trate de odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, pero me era imposible… cuando apareciste de nuevo se removieron tantas cosas, todo se agito nuevamente, estas destinada a traer cambios trágicos en mi vida y yo a perder a las personas que amo – se quedó pensativo mientras lo miraba esperando que siguiera - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a soportar esto? – no quería pensarlo solo vivirlo.

-No lo pienses – murmure.

-No quiero que vivamos nuestro amor de esta manera ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que te des cuenta cuanto te va a doler y lastimar esta situación? – no lo iba a pensar.

-¿No quieres seguir? ¿Prefieres alejarte? – pregunte con voz contenida, se estaba formando un nudo en mi garganta.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti ahora, eres mi vida – contesto apenas sonriente -. Deseo que estemos juntos más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo – aseguro.

-Entonces tu solo disfruta, yo lidiare con mis sentimientos los cuales puedo manejar mientras tú estés a mi lado.

-Eres especial, eres mi princesa – acaricio mi rostro con su mano de manera lenta -. Debo irme – trate de mantener mi cara lo más relajada posible.

-Mañana a la hora del almuerzo como siempre – asegure esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pude.

-Por supuesto amor, por una horas esteremos juntos – le sonreí con más sinceridad.

Edward tomo mi mano mientras bajaba las escaleras, cuando llegamos a la puerta antes de abrir nos dimos un largo beso suave pero profundo, me quiso devolver las llaves duplicadas pero no se las recibí y me sonrió ampliamente cuando le asegure que quería que se las quedara, luego de darme un pequeño beso salió al exterior donde lo esperaba como siempre una ardua lucha y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y corrí hasta mi cama donde caí aferrándome a una de las almohadas y comencé a sollozar dejando salir la angustia y mis grandes lágrimas.

"_¿Siempre ira a ser así de doloroso cuando se vaya? ¿Cada vez que abandone mi casa para ir a la casa que comparte con ella?... Prometiste no pensar Bella, prometiste que le darías todas las razones para ser libre, para tener paz, para poder sentirse completo y totalmente amado…. Lo quiero en mi cama, lo quiero durmiendo abrazado a mi cuerpo, quiero su respiración tranquila chocando en mi nuca, quiero escuchar su voz todo el día, dando vueltas a mi alrededor, juntos todo el tiempo…. ¡Sécate las lágrimas Bella! ¡No te olvides que la primera en dañarlo fuiste tú y Edward sufrió! ¡Sécate las lágrimas y aférrate fuerte del amor!"_, apacigüe la voz en mi cabeza y respire hondo antes de seguir adelante.

-Este es solo un capítulo, la historia no está terminada – afirme en voz alta sonriendo.


	39. Capítulo 38: Una sorpresa tira todo abaj

_**Capítulo 38: Una sorpresa tira todo abajo.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

-Hoy no estás bien - afirmo Emmett y apenas sonreí.

-Esta mañana no tuve un buen despertar - me miro serio.

-Paso el fin de semana contigo - asentí -, ahora está en su casa - suspire profundo.

-Seguramente su esposa está llegando - Emmett apretó mi hombro como dándome apoyo.

Me pase la mañana envuelta en una nube de tristeza, nostalgia y añoranza, no me sentía para nada bien, saber que Edward quizás estaba con Jane desayunando no era la imagen que quería en mi mente.

**"Buenos días amor, extrañe despertar a tu lado, sentir tu voz y ver tu sonrisa al despertar. Te amo"** - ese solo mensaje significo el aliciente que necesitaba para sacar la tristeza.

**"Muy buenos días para ti también ¿Qué tal está yendo tu mañana? Te amo"** - pude sonreír y respire aliviada.

**"Recién empezando, me dormí, así que ¡salgo atrasado! No voy a poder desayunar hasta más tarde"** - ¡Era perfecto! No iba a desayunar con ella y eso me encantaba, mi ánimo dio un vuelco de 180 grados.

**"Mmmm... No estoy muy feliz con eso, desayunar bien es esencial para afrontar el día. Me sorprende doctor Cullen que no sepa esto"** - escribí sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bella - Nicholas me saco de mi burbuja con el celular -, el pedido de la mesa seis - asentí y me acerque rápidamente.

-Gracias - le sonreí.

-Se te cambio el ánimo - comento sorprendido.

-Creo que si - respondí aun con la sonrisa en mis labios.

-Eso es bueno, todavía nos quedan algunas horas en el trabajo - me sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

**"Los medico solemos no seguir los consejos que damos. Quizás si estuvieras más cerca me podrías traer el desayuno y servido sobre tu cuerpo" **- leí el mensaje apenas termine de atender las mesas que fueron algo así como 30 minutos después.

**"Supongo que estas ocupada por eso no contestas, estoy por entrar a cirugía, nos vemos en el almuerzo. Te amo"** - decía el siguiente mensaje.

-Bella - mire a Emmett -, me voy, avísale a los chicos - asentí -. En una media hora está llegando Ryan - hacia muchos meses que no lo veía -. No pongas esa cara, te advertí antes de que salieras con él que no era lo mejor - en eso tenía razón.

Luego de ese intento fallido donde prácticamente gemí el nombre de Edward mientras estaba con él, fingí estar muy descompuesta por los tragos que tome de más y el pobre Rayn tuvo que marcharse de casa con su erección al tope y sus ojos taladrándome de odio. Luego de eso me dedique a esquivar todas sus invitaciones e insinuaciones que no disminuyeron ni un poco, incluso ahora que estaba con alguien seguía siendo lo mismo.

-Sara - ella me miro -, estoy afuera, es mi madre - dije rodando los ojos mientras atendía la llamada.

-De acuerdo - contesto ella.

-Renée estoy trabajando - dije apenas atendí.

-Lo sé, lo sé... - parecia emocionada, estaba muy alegre -. ¡Tengo una sorpresa! - exclamo aún más emocionada.

-Dime rápido que es, hay mucha gente en el restaurante y...

-¡Aguarda, aguarda! ¡En un segundo!... ¡SORPRESA! - El grito me sobresalto, me di la vuelta y Renée estaba ahí con sus brazos abiertos y mirándome sonriendo.

-¿¡Renée!? - exclame sorprendida y mucho.

-Como dicen por ahí si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña... O algo así - se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza, correspondí aún demasiado sorprendida de verla -. Parece que en verdad te sorprendí, no me has dado la bienvenida - le sonreí.

-Es bueno tenerte acá, bienvenida mamá - la abrace de nuevo -. Tengo que volver al trabajo... Ven... - saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y la guie hasta la puerta de la casa -. Aun me quedan dos horas, acomódate tranquila - dije mientras abría la puerta -, quédate con las llaves, toco el timbre cuando venga.

-De acuerdo hija - me dio un beso en la mejilla y volví al trabajo.

El resto de la mañana paso de manera rápida, Rayn había llegado pero se encerró en la oficina en cuanto entro, que viniera con su pareja fue lo mejor de esa manera lo tendría lejos de mí. Llegado el mediodía me tome la hora del almuerzo, por lo que subí a casa y mamá estaba acomodada en el sillón hablando por celular con Phil. Le di su espacio y busque en mi nevera algo de la comida que solía dejar precocinada, en eso estaba cuando la llave en la puerta me sobresalto.

_"¡Oh no!"_, mire a mamá que abrió grande los ojos cuando lo vio entrar.

-Bella hermosa - su voz era de total felicidad. _"¡Oh mierda!"_, exclame cuando mamá se puse de pie y corto repentinamente la llamada.

-¡¿Edward?! – exclamó en una mezcla de pregunta, sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡Renée! - Exclamo Edward mirándola sorprendido.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte precisamente acá - dijo mamá mirándome seria.

Un silencio profundo se instaló en el ambiente, yo solo podía sentir los latidos erráticos y acelerados de mi corazón tronando en mis oídos embotándome y apenas podía sostener la mirada inquisidora de mi madre que parecia que sus ojos se le iban a salir de sus orbitas, de pronto se me vino la imagen del Juez Doom de quien engaño a Roger Rabbit, al final de la película el juez Doom es descubierto y le saltan los ojos rojos de su órbita. Una media sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara en ese momento, mamá me miro aun con los ojos más abierto y apreté mis puños para no echarme a reír como loca mientras Edward me dedicaba una mirada interrogativa. Creo que definitivamente los nervios me estaban jugando una muy mala pasada, sobre todo porque los tres seguíamos parados en silencio mirándonos.

-Bella – me llamo Edward y apenas me anime a mirarlo por miedo a largarme reír - Venía a traerte esto - mostro una bolsa que tenía en la mano -. Te lo manda Alice para que estén siempre comunicadas, se puede hablar todo el tiempo y es poco el gasto… ya sabes, es indispensable estar conectados - dijo y esbozo su mejor sonrisa, maldita sonrisa torcida que hizo palpitar mi útero con fuerza, hubiera gemido en ese momento, pero gracias a dios se vino a mi mente la imagen de Jessica Rabbit, la esposa del conejo, cuando está cantando y se le echa encima a Eddie Valiant, el detective, aunque no tengo punto de comparación con ella, mis senos apenas son dos pequeños montes y quedan aún más chicos comparados con las exuberantes montañas de ella. Definitivamente los nervios me estaban jugando una muy mala pasada, tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas de nuevo.

-Bella… - sentí a lo lejos me llamaba Renée, pero me era imposible prestarle atención. ¡Dios! moría por besarlo justo en este momento.

-Bella – los labios de Edward se movieron y parecían hipnotizarme, creo que relamí mis labios.

-¡Bella! – Renée me sacudió por el hombro y la mire sorprendida. Ahora yo parecia el maldito conejo Roger perdida en las estrellas.

Rápidamente tome la bolsa que aun sostenía Edward - ¿Un celular? – pregunte cuando mire el contenido y asintió.

-El abono es especial para hablar todo el tiempo y también enviar mensajes y tiene ese programa para chatear – lo mire como no entendiendo, la realidad es que solo quería que siguiera moviendo sus labios sin importarme mucho lo que decía.

-¿Qué programa? – Renée resoplo molesta y Edward me sonrío torcido de nuevo, carraspee un poco.

-Ese de los mensajes el WhatsApp – dijo y asentí, no sé porque pero me pareció muy sensual como lo dijo.

-¿El WhatsApp? – pregunte, Edward rió bajo disimuladamente.

-Sí, Bella, el WhatsApp – no sé porque esa palabra dicha por Edward me pareció tan sensual, quizá era la forma en que se movieron sus labios o los nervios por la situación.

-¡WhatsApp! – exclamó Renée -. ¿Cuantas veces te lo va a repetir? – pregunto mamá exasperada. Calculo que si Renée hubiera tenido el derretidor de la película del conejo me sumergía en este momento dentro del tacho lleno de eso.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Edward, solo me quede mirándolo, más precisamente sus labios -, quizás debas llamar más tarde para probar, yo quisiera que lo hagas para ver cómo va todo, que funciono bien - siguió.

Levante una ceja - ¿Puede funcionar mal? – pregunte con inocencia, Edward me miro sorprendido para luego esbozar una sonrisa pícara, mientras Renée quedo perdida.

-Nunca me ha pasado personalmente, pero se de otras personas que si – contesto divertido y algo desafiante. Ahora tranquilamente podría hacer lo que hizo Jesica Rabbit en la película, sentarme en su falda y restregarle mi poco exuberante figura pero sé que él reaccionaria muy bien.

-¿Ya terminaron? – pregunto Renée.

-Sí, deberías probarlo – insistió.

-Te aseguro le daré una muy buena probada - baje mi mirada a su entrepierna solo unos segundos -, digo ya sabes cómo le damos con la lengua - me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente - agrego Edward sonriendo.

-Alice, ¿Cómo está? - pregunto mamá y corto nuestra conversación.

-Bastante bien, vive con Esme - contesto Edward sonriéndole.

-Y… ¿Por qué tienes llave de casa de Bella? – mamá levanto una ceja esperando una explicación.

-Alice me la dio – dijo Edward -, creo que mejor te las dejo – me las tendió y las recibí muy a mi pesar.

-¿Alice tiene llave de tu casa? – me pregunto mamá mirándome seria.

-Sabes cómo es Alice, no le gusta esperar – conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Edward dándose la vuelta.

-Quédate a comer – dijo Renée y Edward la miro sorprendido -. Ya estás aquí y Bella tiene la comida casi lista, podemos ponernos al día – con Edward nos miramos, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza nuevamente, yo que había logrado relajarme un poco.

-Si está todo listo… tengo tiempo – se quitó el saco y me apresure a recibírselo para colgarlo en mi perchero, eso lo solía hacer solo pero era mejor disimular que tan bien conocía mi casa Edward.

-Solo serán unos minutos, tengo que calentar nada mas – asegure y los dos asintieron.

-Ven Edward, siéntate conmigo y conversamos un poco – los vi de reojo acomodarse en los sillones, mientras yo me dedique a calentar la comida.

-Bien Edward, cuéntame cómo va tu vida – dijo Renée, fue algo muy amplio y me sentí relajada momentáneamente.

-Esencialmente trabajando y mucho en el hospital – la voz de Edward sonaba tranquila y segura -, alguna que otra cirugía compleja, de vez en cuando algún viaje de trabajo para operar en otros lugares y no muchas más novedades – me gire un poco pero no pude ver su expresión porque me daba la espalda.

-Veo que tu carrera va muy bien, una que otra vez sales en revistas y en la televisión – _"Por culpa de la estúpida de su esposa"_, pensé indignada.

-No es lo que más me gusta, no suele ser muy buena ese tipo de publicidad – puse el fuego de la hoya al máximo, necesitaba urgente que esto se cocinara rápido.

-¿Y tus padres? – pregunto mamá.

-Carlisle está en Forks, mamá esta acá junto con Alice, se había venido a cuidarla – _"Y a ignorar a su hijo"_, pensé molesta.

-¿Se divorciaron? – en la voz de mamá hubo algo de sorpresa.

-No, solo que Alice estaba muy mal y se puede decir que habíamos conseguido una buena institución acá para su tratamiento – contesto con voz contenida.

-Entiendo – dijo mamá.

-Nos sentemos a comer – dije con ansiedad, los dos me miraron y asintieron.

Comer se estaba volviendo una tortura, solo podía mirar la boca de Edward añorando sus labios en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que no fuera precisamente mi boca, en especial en un lugar que aun ahora palpitaba con fuerza. De vez en cuando mordía mi labio mientras lo miraba y me sonreía divertido, pero es que ese movimiento de sus labios envolviendo el tenedor mientras comía o mientras masticaba me estaba volviendo loca. ¡Dios! podría comer de su boca sin ningún problema, aunque eso sonara como algo no muy higiénico.

-Bella siempre ha cocinado muy bien – murmuro mamá y muy a mi pesar la mire, por mi hubiera seguido disfrutando de ver a Edward comiendo, parecia que eso era todo lo que iba a tener hoy.

-Es cierto, su comida es exquisita – afirmo Edward sonriéndome y de manera inevitable mis mejillas ardieron.

-¿Tu esposa no se molesta porque comas en otro lado? – Largo de pronto Renée – Porque sigues casado ¿cierto? – la voz de Renée sonó a reproche.

-Sí, sigo casado con Jane – Edward me miro serio y agache mi mirada.

-Entonces ¿no le molesta que no almuerces con ella? – insistió.

-No, ella tiene sus cosas, suele no estar en todo el día en la casa – contesto, últimamente cuando hablaba de la casa que compartía con Jane decía la casa, a diferencia de cuando hablaba de mi departamento se refería al espacio como si fuera su casa -. Ahora mismo no volvió de viaje, se había ido todo el fin de semana, parece que va a llegar más tarde o quizás mañana por la mañana – le explico y mama lo miro incrédula.

-Pasan mucho tiempo separados – aseguro mamá y Edward solo asintió, yo hubiera preferido no tocar este tema -, eso no es bueno para un matrimonio tan joven.

-Seguramente no lo es – se limitó a decir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – Renée me miro apenas sonriendo, creo que no le gusto el cambio de tema.

-Hasta el fin de semana – _"¡Diablos! Por lo menos podría haberme llamado para preguntar si se podía quedar conmigo"_, proteste mentalmente -. Como sé que no tienes novio ni nada por el estilo, seguro estarás desocupada – tuve muchas ganas de protestar y vi la cara de decepción de Edward.

-No tengo nada – asegure con un profundo dolor en el alma, porque si Jane aun no volvía seguramente podríamos tener otro día para nosotros, que ahora se veía frustrado por mamá.

Edward miro su reloj -. Se hace tarde, debo irme – me puse de pie en el mismo momento que él -. Renée, fue un placer verte de nuevo – se besaron en la mejilla.

-Igualmente Edward, salúdame a "tu esposa" – y acentuó más la palabra.

-Serán dados – contesto él.

-Te acompaño – dije mirándolo y asintió -. Ya vuelvo – mamá me miro seria.

-No demores – Edward ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, aunque apenas cerré la puerta Edward tomo mi mano y acaricia el dorso con su dedo pulgar, era una caricia muy íntima y placentera, solo pude sonreír complacida por esa mínimo contacto que era tan satisfactorio. Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera antes de abrir la puerta abrazo mi cintura y sin hablar unimos nuestros labios en un beso suave y lleno de sentimiento.

Acaricio mi mejilla cuando nos separamos -. Ese BlackBerry es para que nos comuniquemos todo el tiempo – sonreí ampliamente -, no uses más el tuyo para hablarme o mandarme mensaje, solo usa el que te di, no está a mi nombre ni el tuyo, ni a nombre de nadie conocido no correremos ningún riesgo así ¿Entendido? – pregunto.

-Totalmente entendido – confirme y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Ya tiene mi número agendado – sonreí.

-¿Ella te llamo? – me anime a preguntar.

-Aun no, calculo que vendrá a última hora o me llamara a última hora – confirmo -. Escríbeme, espero ansioso tus palabras – me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego beso mi frente presionando un poco más.

-Te amo – susurre contra su pecho.

-No más de lo que te amo yo a ti – sonreímos y se marchó.

Espere a que Edward se subiera a su auto mientras lo miraba desde la puerta, me guiño un ojo y le tire un beso antes de que arrancara y sentí que mi corazón estrujaba en mi pecho cuando lo veía alejarse. Quizás debería acostumbrarme a esta sensación.

-¡¿Quiero saber ahora mismo que está pasando?! – fue la exigencia de Renée apenas entre en la casa.

-¿Qué está pasando con qué? – cerré la puerta y camine hacia la cocina ignorando su mirada inquisidora en mí.

-¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! ¿¡Que pasa entre tú y Edward!? – estaba muy enojada y yo debía disimular.

Tratando de aparentar la tranquilidad que no sentía tome la esponja para lavar la vajilla que usamos, mis manos temblaban y era bueno tenerlas ocupadas para no retorcerlas y se hiciera más evidente aun.

-¡Bella! – exclamo enojada y se paró a mi costado.

-Solo somos amigos – dije con una falsa tranquilidad que hasta a mí me sorprendía -, solo eso – insistí.

-¡No te creo! Es obvio que hay una conexión entre ustedes…

-Solo te parece, él tiene esposa – mi estómago se contrajo.

-Y por lo tanto no está disponible para ti – eso dolió demasiado, aparte el dolor y la mire lo más segura que pude.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente mamá – conteste con algo de dolor en la voz, cosa que pareció relajarla un poco.

-¿Por qué tiene la llave de tu casa? – se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y me miraba aun seria.

-Edward te lo dijo, se la dio Alice – trate de no titubear.

-Podrías llamar a Alice, tengo ganas de verla – trague en seco. Es mi madre, pero ya soy mayorcita para que me controle así.

-No creo que pueda venir – dije fijando mi mirada en la vajilla.

-Podrías preguntarle – insistió y resople molesta.

-No va a venir porque estamos peleadas – dije apenas mirándola.

-¿Por qué? – respire profundo y la mire.

-No estamos de acuerdo en algunos asuntos y nos hemos alejado un poco – me miro inquisitiva de nuevo.

-Eso no está bien, sabes que le haces falta a Alice – lo sabía, pero también a Edward le hacía falta su familia a ellos no les importaba ¿porque debía yo preocuparme por Alice?

-Lo sé – conteste sin decir más nada.

-Tienes que arreglar la situación, no puedes alejarte así cuando hace tan poco se reencontraron - ¿Y Edward? El me necesita más que nadie y no voy a darle la espalda, no quiero hacerlo.

-Nos arreglaremos en algún momento – dije no muy convencida sobre ese hecho -. Tengo que volver al trabajo, cuando salga seguimos hablando – tome la bolsa que me dio Edward con el otro celular y mis cosas.

Una vez dentro del restaurante antes de empezar con la segunda parte de mi turno abrí la bolsa, dentro había un papel, la letra de Edward era reconocible a simple vista, era elegante y señorial, siempre me fascino, como cada rasgo de él.

"_Esto es solo para nosotros, no son números que puedan rastrear y que los lleven a alguno de nosotros, por lo que puedes usarlo todo lo que quieras para comunicarte conmigo, no vuelvas a usar tu teléfono personal para hablarme. Es por el bien de los dos, sobre todo por tu seguridad. No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto, estoy perdido, pero te amo Bella y hare todo lo posible para que el que estemos juntos no te lastime ni te ponga en peligro. E__"_

"**Siento lo de Renée, estaba sorprendida y se me paso avisarte que estaba"** – andar con dos de estos aparatejo no era lo que más me agradaba, pero los tenía que tener a mano así que puse cada uno en un bolsillo.

"**Yo lamento que la conversación haya ido hacia Jane… Te amo Bella, no dudes de eso y siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, te juro que si pudiera dejar todo ahora no dudaría en hacerlo para estar juntos"** – suspire profundo.

"**Te amo. Escuchar sobre ella será algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme de momento"** – prefería terminar eso ahí.

-Hola preciosa – me sobresalte con ese susurro en mi oído y las manos tomando mis caderas.

-¿¡Qué haces!? – exclame separándome.

-Tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos aquel día – Rayn me aprisiono contra la pared, estaba demasiado cerca.

-No hay nada que terminar, te lo he dicho miles de veces – lo empuje un poco para apartarlo -. Creo que a tu novia no le gustaría verte así – me separa más.

-Mi novia no tiene por qué enterarse – rodé mis ojos molestas.

-Rayn ya hemos hablado de esto, lamento como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros pero no estoy interesada – dije con firmeza -. Me voy a trabajar – sentencie y salí del pasillo.

El resto de mis horas de trabajo pasaron de manera rápida y tranquila, Edward no volvió a escribirme y supuse seria porque estaba ocupado, o quizás Jane había vuelto y estaba con ella. Esto era difícil, muy difícil, mi mente volvía una y otra vez a Jane, era una maldita espina en mi cabeza y era inevitable que el dolor no apareciera cuando lo pensaba junto a ella.

-Hola mi princesa ¿Ya saliste? – creo que debía poder presentir mis pensamientos, porque cuando mi mente viajaba donde no correspondía de alguna manera estaba ahí.

-Hola amor – conteste algo más bajo -. Acabo de salir. Tu ¿Qué haces?

-Esperando que estuvieras libre para que hablemos unos minutos ¿puedes? – suspire profundo.

-Siempre puedo para ti – conteste y rió -. Siento lo de Renée, en verdad, creo que no entendería como son las cosas – en realidad nadie lo entendería, apenas lo entendía yo.

-Seguramente está preocupada por ti y no es para menos ¿Qué padre quisiera su hija fuera la amante de un hombre con tantas complicaciones? – esto iba a ser constantemente así, él no conforme con esto y yo insistiéndole que lo quería así.

-Edward no empieces, sé que no te gusta la situación pero hemos hablado, es agotador repetir una y otra vez lo mismo – dije molesta.

-Yo te amo, pero….

-Ya lo sé, no es lo que quieres para mí – dije de manera brusca – Sabes, estoy cansada, dejemos todo acá, yo… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -, no sigamos, no estas cómodo y no quiero estar todo el tiempo asegurándote que es lo que quiero. Fue bueno, te amo, búscame cuando resuelvas todo o no lo hagas, haz lo que quieras – dije todo con frialdad pero es que estaba muy molesta, corte en el acto y luego apague los dos aparatos.

Entre a casa luego de respirar profundo varias veces para controlar el llanto que quería salir. Tengo mis dudas con respecto a esto de ser su amante, no lo niego, pero quiero intentarlo porque de alguna manera quiero estar con él, no quiero perderlo pero tampoco puedo estar asegurándole en cada conversación que es lo que quiero y pedirle que no lo piense una y otra vez, me duele no verlo y dejarlo porque lo amo y disfruto cuando estamos juntos. Edward no entiende que esto es lo que realmente quiero, los dos juntos, con el tiempo que podamos, nada más importa si de alguna manera está conmigo.

-Hola Bella – la voz de Alice me sorprendió y nos miramos serias.

-Alice – murmure.

-Me tome la libertad de llamarla, son mejores amigas y no está bien estén distanciadas, sobre todo cuando Alice te necesita tanto – mire a Renée enojada.

-No tendrías que meterte – conteste molesta y las dos me miraron sorprendidas.

-Y tú tendrías que dedicarte a relaciones que realmente valgan la pena y te lleven a algo sano – reprocho Renée enojada mientras se ponía de pie.

-No quiero hacer esto ahora….

-¡Lo vas a hacer ahora! ¡Alice te necesita! – exigió mamá.

-¡No entiendes nada! ¡No sabes nada de lo que pasa! ¡Te es fácil venir y juzgarme con tu mirada, tomar decisiones que no te pedí que tomaras! ¡¿Con que derecho vienes a querer mover todo en mi vida?! ¡Alice sabe muy bien lo que paso entre nosotras y tú no tienes idea de que es! ¡Todos son unos hipócritas desde que llegue mienten y ocultan cosas, y tú no eres la excepción! ¡Eres igual de mentirosa que todos! – la cacheta me sorprendió y lleno de lágrimas mis ojos.

-¡Se muy bien lo que estás haciendo y no es así como te crie! – exclamo enojada, sé que se refería a Edward.

-¡Quédate tranquila no hay anda! – tome mis cosas y salí del departamento sin mirar a ninguna de las dos de nuevo.

Salí de mi casa furiosa y con el corazón partido en dos, lo que menos quería es estar lejos de Edward pero que ganamos si lo único de lo que vamos a hablar es como él no quiere esto para mí, eso también es doloroso porque me recuerda una y otra vez en lo que estamos.

Ahora me gustaría vivir cerca de la playa, podría estar caminando por la arena, eso me relajaba mucho. Estos cambios me iban a volver loca, hacia unos cuantas horas los nervios me llevaron a querer revolcarme de la risa aunque no lo hice, ahora estaba desecha y no quería más que llorar. Esto era muy difícil.

Quien se creía Renée que era para llamar a Alice de esta manera, para tomar decisiones por mí, ni siquiera me avisaron que se habían separado con Charlie, me entere de todo años después de que pasara, cuando ya cada uno tenía armada su vida nuevamente. Puede que ante los ojos de todos esta relación fuera mal vista y seguramente no tendrá buena repercusión sobre todo para mí porque soy la otra, pero quiero creer que todos comprenderá que nos amamos y no podemos estar separados, o era algo así, antes de que terminara con todo.

-Alice se fue hace unos minutos, te estuvo esperando para hablar – mire a Renée sin decir nada -. Bella nos vendría bien sentarnos a hablar – negué con la cabeza.

-Me voy a dar una ducha, tengo que levantarme temprano – sin decir más busque mis cosas y me encerré en mi baño.

Cuando salí del baño, después de la ducha y de secar mi pelo, abrí el sofá cama para Renée, le prepare la cama y luego pase directo a la mía, no estaba de ánimos ni para comer, solo quería estar en mi cama, abrazada a la almohada que uso Edward y envuelta en el leve aroma que quedo en mi sabanas. Cuando las luces estuvieron apagadas y el silencio que reinaba me resulto abrumador fue el momento de soltar lo que sentía y comencé a sollozar primero en silencio, tapándome la boca con las manos porque en cualquier momento sería un llanto agudo y sonoro. Tenía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, era algo profundo y desgarrador, apenas podía hacer llegar el aire a mis pulmones, nunca me había sentido así.

Yo amo a Edward, lo hacía antes de mi viaje y ahora lo amaba más aun, pero una vez más lo deje, pero esta vez teníamos todo en contra, su esposa, su familia y ahora mi madre. Yo sola no podía estar frente a todo y él tenía tanta carga encima, yo era una carga más para él y quizá era lo mejor esperar a que llegara el momento que estuviera libre, pero me hacía falta ahora, lo necesitaba ahora y no podía estar conmigo porque estaba en su casa con su esposa y este era mi lugar.

-Bella – seguramente me estaba escuchando llorar, pero ahora no la necesitaba conmigo.

-Ahora no – murmure y di gracias que no insistiera.

Seguí llorando, una lagrima tras la otra y otra más, llore tanto que me dolía la cabeza, los ojos y mi nariz de tanto sobármela y lo peor de todo era que mis sabanas ya no tenían su aroma así que hasta eso me faltaba ahora. Quizás llorar de noche sola seria otra de las cosas a las que me tendría que haber acostumbrado de haber estado juntos aun. Podría haberme buscado, quizás venir hasta casa e ir a otro lado a hablar, pero solo me dejo acá, sufriendo y quizás lo merecía por todo lo que le hice pasar yo a él.

-¿Quieres que lo hablemos? – mire a Renée y negué con la cabeza -. Es por Edward – volví a negar -. Yo solo intento que veas el error que estas cometiendo – apenas la mire.

-No estoy cometiendo ningún error, Edward y yo no estamos juntos – y ahora lo decía muy en serio, no había rastro de mentira en esa afirmación y más me dolió.

-Es que ayer se veían cómplices, como si estuvieran hablando en códigos…

-Solo hablamos – aunque Renée tenía toda la razón, hablamos en código.

-Alice me confirmo que ella le dio la llave a Edward – eso me sorprendió pero trate de no demostrarlo.

-Era como Edward dijo – trate de disimular y ahora me preguntaba porque Alice abría mentido.

-¿Qué pasaba anoche? ¿Por qué llorabas? – y no tenía respuesta que darle a eso, mi mejor estrategia era esquivarla.

-Ya entro a trabajar – conteste.

Sé que noto que esquive la pregunta pero la verdad no me importo, prefería no tocar el tema de mi llanto porque debería mentirle y no era lo que quería, además ya todo terminó no tenía sentido hablarlo. Mi ánimo era de lo peor cuando salí de casa, hubiera sido feliz si justo hoy me tocara mi día libre, lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer era aguantar a la gente.

-Aguarda – me tomo del brazo y me giro de manera brusca -. Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme así – y deje que me arrastrara del brazo hacia a su auto -. Entra – dijo abriendo la puerta -. Vas a obligarme a que encuentre alguna forma de enseñarte que nunca debes dejarme de nuevo – dijo una vez estuvo sentado en su lugar, tomo mi nuca con fuerza y estampo de manera exigente sus labios en los míos.

Aferre su cuello con mis dos manos, lo hice de manera fuerte para evitar que se me escapara, estaba en mi hogar de nuevo, entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus besos, ese era mi lugar. Sus labios se movían exigentes, reclamantes y ansiosos contra los míos, disfrute el saborear el alimento que me ofrecía su boca, su lengua acariciaba la mía, su aliento entrando directo a mi garganta, los dos conectados de manera dulce y pasional. Sus manos manteniéndome quieta en el lugar para que no me alejara y era lo que menos pretendía en este momento.

-Falta y ven conmigo – murmuro contra mis labios.

-No puedo – conteste en el mismo tono.

-Te extraño, quiero que estemos juntos – abrí mis ojos para cruzarme con los suyos encendidos.

-También te extraño – murmure, se me formo un nudo en la garganta me abrace a su cuerpo y comencé a sollozar bastante fuerte -. Eso amor, déjalo salir – beso mi cabeza varias veces mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-Pensé… que… no… te… vería… de… nuevo… - dije hipando de manera vergonzosa.

-Quizás con mucho esfuerzo me habría mantenido lejos de ti un par de días, pero no tuve la fuerza, te necesito más que al aire que respiro y aunque nadie lo entienda, ni siquiera yo mismo, quiero que estemos juntos – levante mi cara y lo mire a los ojos.

-También quiero que estemos juntos – seco mis lágrimas con sus largos dedos.

-No vuelvas a dejarme así, me sentí impotente, estaba Renée y no podía venir a obligarte que estuvieras conmigo, apenas dormir – esto no era nada cómodo pero me las arregle para sentarme en sus piernas y nos besamos nuevamente de manera suave.


	40. Capítulo 39: Encuentros cercanos de tipo

_**Capítulo 39: Encuentros cercanos de tipo dolorosos.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

Algo cayó al piso, no se me bien que fue pero supe que era algo de vidrio por el ruido que hizo al destrozarse, mi espalda dio contra la pared de golpe, fue bastante brusco pero, ¡mierda!, lo estaba disfrutando así. Ataco mi cuello… ¡Oh Dios!... esa succión dejaría una hermosa marca en mi piel que ahora mismo estaba en llamas, parecia un volcán que quemaba, su experta lengua serpenteaba en mi cuello y subió hacia mi oreja, tomo el lóbulo con sus dientes y lo tiro un poco. Fuego quemándome por dentro y por fuera, mi piel ardía en las llamas que solo se incrementaban más y más.

-¡Dios!... ¡Bella!... – exclamo Edward mientras seguía arremetiendo contra mí, ahora me tenía subida a su cintura y apretada contra la pared -… siiii… ahí princesa… - su voz sonó aún más ronca, besaba detrás de su oreja y eso le gustaba mucho.

-¡Oh mierda santa!... – Edward arremetió contra mi llevando su miembro muy al fondo en un golpe seco y fuerte llenándome son su hombría.

El cuerpo de Edward ondulaba contra el mío, un vaivén acelerado y brutal, me sostenía de mis nalgas las cuales apretaba cada tanto, mis pezones duros y erectos se rozaban con los bellos de su pecho brindándome un cosquilleo exquisito. Me aferre de sus brazos y me separe un poco de él, Edward comprendió a la perfección la intención por lo que me aparto un poco de la pared, solo quede apoyada por los hombros, el resto de mi cuerpo era sostenido por Edward quien no dejaba de arremeter contra mi sexo ahora un poco más profundo. En este mismo momento puedo afirmar que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi hombre me tenía en sus brazos, apoderándose de mí, haciéndome suya y de la manera más gloriosa y experta, Edward conocía mi cuerpo, aunque nuestras veces juntos no hay sido muchas, sabia como pasar sus manos por mi piel, hacerme vibrar con sus besos, sabia como con una mirada me podía hacer arder en llamas.

-Eres hermosa…. ¡Aaahhh!... – sonreí ante eso, me sostuvo con una sola mano con fuerza, podía sentir la tensión en los músculos de su brazo, con la otra mano acaricio mis senos jugando con mis pezones alternando entre uno y otro.

-Tu… perfecto… ¡Oh Dios bendito!... ¡Edward!... – podía sentir a la perfección como las paredes de mi interior se expandían permitiéndole entrar en mí una y otra vez.

-¡Dámelo princesa!... ¡Córrete para mí!... – pequeños destellos empezaron a brillar a mi alrededor, como luciérnagas iluminándose, cada vez más intenso, cada vez más destellos. Me cerraba con más fuerza, una y otra vez contra su miembro, ese fuego tan exquisito se expandió por todo mi cuerpo agitando mi cuerpo, los destellos se convirtieron en relámpago de miles de colores que ondulaban a mi alrededor y termine cerrándome con fuerza envolviendo su miembro y aprisionándolo en mí.

-¡EDWARD! – grite a viva voz para después apretar mi manos en sus brazos clavando mis dedos en su piel y jadear con fuerza a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aire en mis pulmones.

-¡Siii!... ¡Eso princesa!... – dos estocadas después Edward se vino con fuerza dentro de mí, llenándome con su esencia.

Me aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la pared, escondió su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello y su respiración agitada, caliente y pesada daba contra mi piel muy sudada. En este lugar hacia un calor de morirse, apenas había un ventilador que no refrescaba mucho por lo que la leve capa de sudor no tenía nada de leve esta vez, realmente estábamos bañados en transpiración.

-Hueles exquisita – murmuro varios minutos después con la respiración un poco más calma.

-Estás deliciosamente transpirado – replique.

-Sostente, vamos a la cama – me abrace de su cuello y Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la cama -. Creo que lo que asesinamos fue un florero – mire hacia el piso y Edward esquivaba los vidrios con cuidado.

-Un arrebato de pasión – murmure y rió.

-Un extraordinario momento de pasión – aseguro -. Baja princesa – palmeo suavemente una de mis nalgas y me dejo en la cama.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, hubiera preferido que fuera la mía, pero era el cuarto día que Renée estaba en California y apenas me había podido separar de ella, con Edward casi no nos podíamos hablar por teléfono así que todo el contacto durante estos días había sido a través de mensajes.

Cuando me aviso que me esperaba a dos cuadras de mi casa para vernos no dude en darle a Renée la excusa más estúpida que encontré, que salía de compras con una compañera de trabajo. Durante más de media hora estuvimos en su auto en el lugar donde me esperaba besándonos desesperados y luego Edward solo dijo que no aguantaba más sin sentirme y entro en el primer motel que encontramos, uno para nada elegante y apenas entramos nos dejamos llevar por el deseo desnudándonos en tiempo record.

Me acomode boca abajo, con mis manos en la cara, Edward de costado muy pegado a mi cuerpo sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, con la otra acariciaba mi espalda de manera suave y de vez en cuando besaba mi hombro. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias, suspire repetidas veces, había extrañado estar así con él.

-¿Estas bien? – abrí los ojos y lo mire sonriendo. Hacer el amor era algo que nos unía a un nivel muy íntimo, pero era aún más perfecto cuando llegaba este momento donde un poco de la pasión había sido quemada y en cierta forma nos relajábamos solo para compartir un momento de calma extrema.

-Perfecta – murmure y cerré los ojos nuevamente. Su mano seguía viajando por mi espalda, esa corriente eléctrica que siempre nos recorría no se ausentaba en ningún momento, era una de las sensaciones más reconocidas y placenteras de mi vida.

-No te duermas, aun no terminamos, solo te dejo descansar un poco – mordí mi labio sonriendo y lo escuche reír bajo.

-¿Puedo reponer fuerzas? – pregunte en tono de burla.

-Yo ya las repuse ¿te falta mucho? – comenzó a besar mi espalda, besos de lengua en mi espalda, _"Uf ¡Dios! Se sienten muy sensuales"_, pensé un poquito agitada.

-Creo que este lugar lo vamos a ver seguido, adoro tu piel tan transpirada, sabe exquisita – murmuro en mi espalda a la altura de mi cintura, me removí por el cosquilleo que llego a mi intimidad.

-Me puedes llevar donde quieras con tal de ser tuya muchas veces – y eso era muy sincero, no me importaba donde estuviéramos mientras Edward estuviera conmigo y me amara con pasión.

-Voy a tener en cuenta eso – rozo con sus dientes la piel de mi nalga izquierda y respire profundo por las palpitaciones que esa caricia envió a mi centro ya húmedo y palpitando de deseo nuevamente.

Bajo dando besos húmedos por todas mis nalgas hasta la parte de atrás de mi muslo derecho, luego se fue hacia la parte interna por lo que abrí un poco más mis piernas y subió hacia mi centro.

-Mmmm… se siente bien… - ronronee de placer. Estaba en el limbo, totalmente ajena al mundo exterior fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

-Y sabe mejor – murmuro contra la piel de mi sexo -. Es tiempo de seguir – se acomodó a lo largo de mi espalda.

Se apoyó sobre su mano derecha elevando su torso, metió su mano por debajo de mi vientre y bajo hasta mi pubis tomándome con fuerza de ahí e instándome a parar un poco más mi trasero. La punta de su pene rozo toda mi intimidad hasta ubicarse en mi entrada, apenas me penetro y se retiró, trague en seco esperando deseosa que arremetiera contra mí, pero volvió a penetrarme solo unos centímetros y salió de nuevo, resople algo molesta y ansiosa, repitió la acción. Mi cuerpo estaba ansioso y en llamas deseando me sacara de este mundo y Edward jugaba conmigo y el deseo que profesaba por él.

-Edward, no juegues – proteste con la voz ronca.

-Háblame, dime que quieres – su voz estaba ronca y más gruesa.

-Penétrame – murmure y me dejo sin aire cuando en una sola estocada hundió toda su hombría en mi carne de manera profunda, tan profunda como lo dejo la posición y me sentí satisfecha.

-Mi princesa – murmuro con voz contenida -. Mi piccola principessa – murmuro.

Edward tomo un ritmo frenético sin demora, abrió los labios de mi vagina con la mano que tenía en mi pubis dejando libre mi clítoris el cual empezó a masajear ejerciendo mucho presión haciéndome temblar de placer. Me apoye sobre mis antebrazos y eleve mi torso, el cuerpo de Edward se pegó a mi espalda y simulaba morder mis hombros con sus dientes.

-Bella… mi Bella… - murmuraba contra mi piel, una embestida tras la otra, mi cuerpo se deslizaba para arriba con cada estocada que daba contra mí. Mariposas aleteaban en mi vientre, otras en mi espalda y las miles en mi cabeza nublaban mi mente convirtiéndome en un manojo de sensaciones sin notar nada más.

-Edward… Aaahhh… - gemí mientras apoye mi frente en la cama, estire mis brazos hacia arriba y arquee mi espalda.

Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la suyas, nuestros movimiento sincronizados y acompasados, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, salidos del mismo molde. Dejo mi clítoris cosa que no hizo mucha diferencia ya que en el movimiento lo rozaba con las sabanas y aunque no era lo mismo que sus dedos estimulándolo, las sensaciones continuaban. Llevo su mano a mi seno derecho y la apretó una y otra vez durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a masajear mi pezón y lo tiraba. Las palpitaciones en mi útero se intensificaron, me cerraba contra su miembro una y otra vez de manera intensa, me estaba llevando al límite con toda la intención de pasarlo y dejarme flotando en un mar de infinito placer, sus arremetidas no tenían piedad ni disminuían solo se intensificaban más y más.

-Vamos princesa… ¡dámelo!... – exclamo exigente y me deje ir, el orgasmo sacudió todo mi cuerpo cerrándome con fuerza contra su miembro. Caí en un abismo profundo, pero ahí estaba su aliento arremolinándose en mi oído para que me pudiera sostener y aferrarme para no irme del todo de este mundo y poder disfrutar del increíble orgasmo que había tomado mi cuerpo.

-¡Sí!... ¡Así amor!... – Edward me lleno de él y unos minutos después quede flotando en un arroyo de agua dulce y cristalina, abrazada a Edward como si fuera mi ancla.

El movimiento a mi lado me despertó y se sumó el sonido del celular de Edward, me removí en la cama apenas abriendo los ojos alcanzando a ver como se levantaba y se alejaba un poco, cerré los ojos dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

-¿Qué quieres? – respire profundo, me sorprendió el tono frio y abrí los ojos -. Estoy ocupado…. No es asunto tuyo… lo sé muy bien, la reunión es hasta las ocho de la noche… - me apoye sobre mi brazo sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano -…. ¿Quieres que te diga que me importa?... No, Jane, me importa una reverenda mierda lo que pienses…. ¡¿Quieres saber dónde estoy?!... – me senté en la cama asustada, Edward me daba la espalda. _"¡Por Dios no le digas! Aun no era el momento, no estaba todo listo"_, pensé alarmada -…. ¡Estoy ejercitando!... ¡Necesito sacarme el puto estrés que me haces pasar y lo estoy haciendo de la mejor manera!... – sonreí y me sonroje a la vez. Ya lo sabía yo como se sacaba el estrés -… ¡Por supuesto que no estoy en la casa!... – exclamo como si fuera algo obvio - ¡Si estuviera en la casa tendríamos esta conversación en persona!... No tengo duda de eso… – me baje de la cama y camine hacia él -…. De acuerdo Jane… - dijo respirando profundo, creo que trataba de calmarse y se sobresaltó cuando bese su espalda muy suavemente -…. Todavía me falta algo en la rutina… - llevo la mano libre hacia atrás y apretó mi nalga con fuerza mientras yo seguía besando su espalda, delinee con mi lengua su columna desde la nuca hasta la cintura, lleve una mano hacia adelante y dibuje la V que me llevaba a su lugar feliz con mis uñas de manera suave y su cuerpo se estremeció -. Esta es la mejor manera de sacarme el estrés… - seguí besando su espalda mientras con dos dedos camine por el largo de su miembro apenas duro -… Jane me importa una mierda lo que quieras…. – subí dando besos por su espalda, seguí por el costado de su hombro y termine en su torso, bese sus pectorales y busque sus pezones para lamerlos durante varios minutos, mientras con mi dedo índice dibuje círculos en la cabeza de su pene con mucha suavidad, Edward me miro con sus ojos negro y relamí mis labios muy despacio dejándole ver la punta de mi lengua, solté su pene y lleve un dedo a mi boca y lo chupe dejándolo bien mojado con mi saliva, las aletas de su nariz se agitaron por su respiración pesada. -…. No quiero escuchar más sobre eso… - le ofrecí uno de mis dedos y en un movimiento rápido lo chupo dejándolo bañado en su saliva, baje mi mano a su pene y comencé a acariciarlo dejándolo húmedo de nuestras salivas - Edward subió su mano libre a mi cabeza jugando con mi pelo en lo que yo empecé a bajar por su torso -… no me interesa… - jugué con mi lengua en su ombligo, lamiéndolo, mojándolo con mi saliva y luego soplando para secar -… no lo vamos a discutir…. ¡Jane basta!... ¡Nunca va a pasar!... – apretó mi pelo cuando bese su ingle lo mire unos segundo desde abajo, relamí mis labios nuevamente y note como trago en seco -…. Jane estoy en lo mejor del ejercicio…. Después hablamos… - corto la comunicación y tiro el celular en la cama y fue el momento que aproveche y lamí toda su extensión - ¡Oh mierda Bella!... – llevo la otra mano a mi cabeza y con las dos revolvía mi pelo.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?... te gusta verme arrodilla ante ti – sus ojos negros llenos de deseo me estremecieron.

-Me fascina verte así ante mí – murmuro. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras pase mis uñas de manera suave por toda la extensión de su pene, seguí para sus testículos los cuales pellizque suavemente, lo que hizo que Edward gimiera de manera rasposa.

-Es tan grande Edward…. – ronronee contra la punta de su pene, otro gemido que me trajo mucha satisfacción. Repartí pequeños besos por su extensión bajando más y más, explorando todo su sexo con mi boca, mis manos y mi lengua.

-Todo amor… trágalo todo… - murmuro con voz ronca y contenida.

Serpentee mi lengua por todo su extensión, me detuve en la punta y lamí varias veces recogiendo las primeras gotas del pre semen, una larga lamida me llevo hasta la base y seguí hacia sus testículos para besarlos y lamerlos durante varios minutos, a esta altura todo lo que se escuchaban eran los gemidos y jadeos de Edward retumbando en la habitación. Masajee sus testículos mientras los seguía besando, me gane más gemidos fuertes de puro placer.

-Beellaaaa… por favor… - era la primera vez que me rogaba -…. Empieza… - rogo de nuevo.

Envolví la base de su miembro con mi mano, lamí un poco la punta y luego de manera lenta lo introduje en mi boca y los gemidos de Edward se descontrolaron, murmura entre dientes mientras saca y metía su miembro en mi boca, no entendía lo que decía pero sé que estaba disfrutándolo y mucho.

-¡Oh mierda!... ¡Bella!... mas adentro… - presiono mi cabeza para empujar y llevar su pene más adentro de mi boca -… ¡Así princesa!... ¡Siii!... – aflojo el agarre y me dejo seguir trabajando a mí, afuera adentro durante muchos minutos más hasta que finalmente se vino en mi boca y trague todo lo que me ofreció.

Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos, me pare lentamente y me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, lo abrace por el cuello y me quede relajada apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, las manos de Edward viajaban por mi espalda una y otra vez de manera suave.

-Vamos a la cama – asentí de acuerdo -. Toma – me tendió su camisa y mis bragas y antes de acostarse se colocó su bóxer.

-¿Todavía tenemos tiempo? – me sonrío.

-Un poco más de media hora – confirmo. Edward prendió el televisor, estábamos los dos sentados apoyados en el respaldar de la cama, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y rió bajo -. ¿Qué te paso el lunes? – pregunto de pronto -. Cuando llegue a tu casa y me encontré con Renée, note que estabas conteniendo la risa… ¿Qué te pasaba?

-La forma en que me miraba Renée me hizo recordar a algo – comente sonriéndole.

-¿A qué te hizo acordar? – insistió.

-¿Viste Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? – Edward asintió con algo de desconcierto -. ¿Te acuerdas del Juez Doom? – asintió nuevamente -. Para el final de la película se saca unos lentes que usa y se le agrandan los ojos, Renée me hizo recordar a ese personaje, parecia que en cualquier momento se le salían disparados – dije y Edward se largó a reír.

-¡Dios, Bella! Estábamos en la peor situación que nos podíamos encontrar y tú estabas pensando en dibujitos animados – dijo divertido.

-Creo que eran los nervios de no saber qué hacer ni decir – conteste sonriendo -, en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar por la falta de aire.

-La verdad estuviste algo lenta, solo me mirabas y no fue nada disimulado, parecia que en cualquier momento me saltabas encima – me sonroje sin remedio y lo que decía era totalmente verdad.

-Creo que también eran los nervios los que me traicionaba, tenía muchas ganas de besarte y no dejabas de relamerte los labios – me sonrío.

-Algo así – dijo relamiéndose los labios apenas asomando la punta de su lengua, trague en seco y el rió.

-¿Me quiere provocar doctor Cullen? – me senté a horcajadas sobre él abrazando su cuello.

-Siempre señorita Swan – murmuro, atrapo mi nuca con su mano y me acerco a él para besarme con fuerza. Sus labios se devoraban los míos abarcándolos completamente, me beso con pasión durante varios minutos, pensé que íbamos a empezar algo porque apretó mis nalgas, pero lo hizo para sentarme en la cama -. Ya vuelvo – murmuro antes de darme un pequeño beso y deprisa entro el baño. Me acomode acostada y cerré los ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – exclame cuando de pronto me saco de mi zona de confort tomándome en brazos.

-Una ducha y nos vamos – dijo divertido mientras yo reía.

Nos besamos hasta el cansancio mientras nos bañamos el uno al otro sin haber nada sexual en el contacto solo fueron miles de caricias, masajes y un sensual enjabonarse y lavarse el pelo. Reímos mientras intentaba vestirme y Edward lo evitaba. Tres horas en el paraíso, eso es lo que tuvimos hoy y las disfrute al máximo, no me sentí su amante, no, era su mujer, incluso cuando Jane lo hablo tuve la sensación de la intrusa en todo esto era ella y no yo.

-Nos hablamos – dijo cuándo estaciono frente a mi departamento, miro hacia las ventanas con algo de melancolía -. Extraño el lugar – se giró y me miro sonriendo -. Ven – me tomo de la nuca y me acerco a él para fundirnos en un beso muy pasional, con nuestras lenguas acariciándose en mi boca.

-Te amo Edward – me sonrió.

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti Bella – contesto y sonreí -. Baja, debo volver al trabajo – asentí y luego de robarle un último beso me baje de su auto.

Sé que debería haber pensado mejor las cosas, pero todo fue tan rápido que no me percate que había dado la excusa de ir de compras con una compañera de trabajo y volvía tres horas después sin nada en las manos, la ventaja era que nunca fui muy afecta a las compras.

-¿No salías de compras? – apenas alcance a entrar en el departamento cuando Renée empezó con los reclamos, rodé mis ojos sin que me viera.

-Más que todo acompañe a Sara – dije si prestar mucha atención -. Sabes que no soy muy afecta a las compras, sigo siendo igual – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Estuviste probándote lápiz de labios? – esa pregunte me tomo desprevenida y la mire desconcertada –. Tienes la boca roja – _"Oh, eso nunca lo note"_, pensé y contuve la sonrisa -. Es eso o te estuviste besándote con alguien – rodé mis ojos.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas, quizás me los estoy mordiendo de más por la ansiedad – comente tratando de mantener el buen humor, estos días Renée se encargaba de quitármelo.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos ayer? – pregunto, quisiera que dejara de insistir con lo mismo una y otra vez. Se habla por celular con Alice, ayer me tuvo durante más de una hora dándome un sermón sobre la amistad y las relaciones.

-Lo estoy pensado – dije simplemente, no quería volver a tocar el tema de nuevo.

-Invite a cenar a Alice – la mire sorprendida y algo molesta -, vamos a salir y vienes con nosotras – sentencio y tenía muchas ganas de discutir de nuevo.

-Como dije, lo voy a pensar – conteste apenas mirándola.

-No puedes pensarlo mucho ya casi es la hora – cerré los ojos y respire profundo.

-Creí que habíamos dejado claro que no ibas a meterte – Renée levanto una ceja y me miro seria.

-Mientras no equivoques el camino – resople molesta -. Hay algo mas – me cruce de brazos y espere que me dijera que más había.

-También van Esme y Carlisle – dijo restándole importancia, porque la verdad ella no estaba al tanto que mi discusión había sido con todos.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz -. Estas dispuesta a complicarme la semana – afirme.

-Solo intento ayudarte…

-No lo haces, solo la complicas – respire profundo -. Voy a ir… - sonrío satisfecha -, pero no estoy obligada a hablar con ninguno de ellos – la sonrisa se le fue.

-Bella…

-Basta mamá – otra vez esa mirada acusadora -, esto deberías dejármelo a mí, no tienes idea de lo que paso…

-La tendría si me lo contaras – otro resoplido de mi parte.

-No te lo cuento porque no me corresponde a mí – era mejor terminar con esto acá -. Voy a buscar que ponerme – me dirigí a mi armario y di gracias que Renée prefirió no seguir con el tema.

Alice paso por nosotras, venía con Esme en el auto quien se bajó en el momento que nos acercamos para acomodarse en el asiento trasero junto con Renée obligándome a ocupar el asiento del acompañante junto a Alice. Cada tanto podía notar la mirada de todas en mí, como esperando que empezara a hablar o como si estuvieran en guardia por algo que podía pasar, vi la cara de culpa de Alice en un momento y eso me llamo más la atención. Al llegar al restaurante yo aún no había emitido ni una sola palabra y estaba muy incómoda, después de todo a estas tres personas les había cantado unas cuantas verdades en la cara y no los volví a ver, lo cual me resulto muy cómodo.

-Ahí esta Carlisle – dijo Esme señalando una de las meses y le indico al maître con quien estábamos.

-Renée es un gusto volver a verte – dijo Carlisle de manera amable y se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla -. Bella ¿Cómo estás? – se acercó y para no quedar mal acepte el saludo con el beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, gracias – conteste y me separe en el acto.

-¿Nos sentamos? – dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa. Alice se sentó a mi lado, al lado de ella un lugar vacío, luego venia Renée, seguida por Esme y Carlisle, de mi otro lado dos lugares vacíos.

-Lo lamento Bella – dijo Alice de pronto.

-No es momento de hablar lo que paso – dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

-No por lo que paso – la mire sorprendida -, en realidad si lamento lo que paso pero estoy de acuerdo en que no es momento de hablarlo – Alice parecia muy nerviosa -. Lamento lo que va a pasar ahora, no estaba de acuerdo con esto…

-Buenas noches – una voz de hombre la dejo sin habla y se ruborizo. Jasper nos acompañaba a cenar y me sorprendió.

-Jasper, conoces a la mayoría – dijo Alice y él asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza -. Ella es Renée, la mamá de Bella – dijo Alice señalándola.

Jasper saludo a cada una con un beso en la mejilla y a Carlisle con un apretón de manos, se acomodó al lado de Alice y hablaron bajo entre ellos por lo que no pude preguntarle a Alice sobre que iba a pasar ahora y en que no estaba de acuerdo ella.

-Vaya no sabía que íbamos a ser tantos – mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, reconocí la voz, pensé que no lo haría cuando la escuchara pero a pesar del tiempo pasado sabía a ciencia cierta quien era la que estaba detrás de mí.

-Jane – Renée fue la primera en saludarla, si bien no se acercó a ella en ese momento supe lo que estaba pasando, esto había sido preparado y Renée tenía algo que ver.

-Lo siento – fue el murmullo de Alice y me miro apenada.

Yo no tendría que estar acá, no porque tuviera miedo que Jane se enterara de lo que teníamos con Edward, eso me importaba muy poco, muy dentro deseaba que llegara ese momento y verle la cara cuando lo supiera, de lo que tenía miedo es de ver a Edward interactuar con ella, no sabía que tanto podía llegar a lastimarme si los veía demasiado cariñosos o si llegaban a besarse. No quería estar acá.

-Buenas noches a todos – dijo Jane y otro escalofrió me recorrió cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Me alegro que hayan podido venir – dijo Esme, me miro de una manera muy difícil de descifrar.

-¿Y Edward? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Estacionando el auto – Jane desvió su mirada, primero miro a Alice y luego me miro a mí -. Alice, se te ve muy bien – dijo a manera de saludo, su cara demostró algo de desdén.

-Gracias Jane, tú te ves como siempre – Alice desvió la mirada en el acto.

-Bella, no sabía que nos ibas a acompañar – su sonrisa fue bien macabra, la maldita estaba disfrutando el momento -. Edward seguro va a estar contento de verte… - se quedó pensativa -, aunque no se realmente si será así, la forma en que lo dejaste cuando te fuiste, el pobre estaba desecho…

-Me imagino que sí, tú te ves muy bien – corte todo su veneno.

-Debo mantenerme en forma para mi esposo – esbozo una sonrisa dulce muy fingida.

-Disculpen la demora – trague en seco, conozco a Edward, sus reacciones son impredecibles, lo he visto explotar cuando algo le molesta e internamente rogaba que no fuera este el momento, era lo que menos necesitábamos.

-¡Eddie mira quienes nos hacen compañía! – la voz de Jane fue dulce y bastante alta, tanto así que de varias meses se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

-Renée – no me di vuelta a mirarlo y el comenzó saludando a mamá lo cual me pareció una sabia decisión. Dio la vuelta a la mesa por el otro lado y se sentó al lado de Jane -. Bella ¿Cómo estás? – su voz no fue del todo fría fue más bien indiferente, muy indiferente como si le diera lo mismo que estuviera acá o no.

-Edward – salude con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sé que su mirada desinteresada es fingida pero no quita que me duela verlo así conmigo.

-¿Qué les parece si ordenamos? – pregunto Carlisle y todos asentimos.

Renée nos miraba alternando a mí y Edward, era incomodo estar acá, no me hablaba con los Cullen, estaba que caminaba por las paredes de enojado con mamá, no soportaba a Jane y menos lo hice cuando tomo la mano de Edward y la acaricio, no podía mirar a Edward y no podía hablar con Jasper aun ignorando a Alice. El apetito salió disparado por la puerta y lo único que quería hacer es volver a mi departamento y acurrucarme en la cama que ya no tenía el aroma de Edward.

Estábamos en el restaurante Fresh Seafood, pedí unas gambas envueltas en tocino Applewood que estaba preparado con granos tostados de maíz y cebolla, salsa de tomate chipotle. El pedido de Edward fue croquetas de cangrejo con salsa de pimiento rojo, lo mismo que pidieron Alice y Renée, Esme y Carlisle pidieron ostras al limón en su media concha con salsa de rábanos picante y Jane se limitó a pedir una ensalada Caprese de rúcula con remolachas asadas Amarillas, queso Cabra Chevre y Radicchio. ¿Quién en su sano juicio viene a semejante restaurante y pide solo una ensalada?

-Tengan cuidado con las ostras, son afrodisiacas – dijo Jane con tono insinuante, la mire sorprendida ¿realmente le había dicho eso a Carlisle y Esme? Por lo menos no era la única que se sintió de esa manera, todos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Muchos jueces Doom se aparecieron en mi mente. ¡Diablos los nervios jugaban conmigo de nuevo! Tenía ganas de largar a reírme.

-Hay gente que no necesita afrodisiacos – el comentario de Alice no fue muy alto pero lo suficiente para que Jane lo escuchara.

-En eso tienes razón – me miro sonriendo lo cual me pareció raro -, a mi Eddie no le hace falta… - dijo insinuante -, no le hace falta para nada – me quede sin aire cuando fue directo a besar a Edward. _"¡Esto es demasiado! No puedo aguantar ver como lo besa"_, exclame ya sintiendo mi corazón roto.

El celular de Edward sonó y se paró en el acto – Disculpen – dejo a Jane con el beso en la punta de la boca -, me llaman del hospital – pude notar como Jane cambio su semblante, no le gusto para nada que la esquivara así.

-Dime Jane – Renée estaba empezando a irritarme -, leo en las revistas que viajas mucho – Jane se limitó a asentir - ¿Cómo llevas eso con el matrimonio? – Jane se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-No me preocupo por Edward – la voz de Jane ahora era segura y para nada dulce -, él sabe que no debe hacer un solo paso en falso sino abra consecuencias – sonrío de esa manera tan diabólica que siempre la caracterizo -. Creo que la familia sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero – el silencio se hizo en la mesa -. Si, lo saben – agrego con mucha satisfacción. Renée quedo desorientada y no siguió preguntando.

Cuando Edward volvió Jane se aferró a su brazo, pude notar que una pareja de una mesa más adelante les tomo una foto con poco disimulo, al igual que otra chica que estaba en esa misma mesa, Jane sonreía mientras Edward se mantuvo sin expresión en la cara. Jasper comenzó una conversación muy animada sobre no sé qué porque no preste atención, solo podía mantenerme mirando de reojo a Edward y Jane, ella constantemente lo tocaba y acariciaba, realmente me estaba doliendo la situación. Apenas si pude probar bocado y finalmente deje mi tenedor en la mesa señal de que no seguiría comiendo.

-¿Bella no estas de novia? – la voz de Jane me saco de la burbuja que había construido hace unos minutos para evitar seguir viendo el espectáculo que ofrecían ellos dos.

-De momento no – conteste de manera simple.

-¿Qué paso con Emmett? – pregunte Esme sorprendida, de reojo vi la mano de Edward cerrarse un puño.

-¿Quién es Emmett? – pregunte Renée interesada.

-Mi jefe – conteste.

-¿No me habías comentado de eso? – Renée se mostró muy interesada en el tema.

-Porque no fue algo importante, ni siquiera algo serio – conteste tratando de zanjar el tema.

-Es una lástima – mire a Jane -, no debes desaprovechar una oportunidad de rehacer tu vida. Míreme a mí, utilice todos los recursos disponibles para que Edward fuera mío y aquí nos ves – se giró a mirar a Edward, Jane beso su cuello dejando una pequeña marca de lápiz labial y luego de manera rápida lo beso en los labios, Edward se sorprendió, me miro y luego cerro los ojos correspondiendo el beso.

Desvié mi mirada hacia mi plato y apreté los puños escondidos debajo de la mesa para ayudarme a contener las lágrimas, no podía decir nada, ni siquiera reprocharle nada, yo era la que estaba en el lugar que no debía y ella era su esposa. Podía notar de manera palpable los pedacitos en los que mi corazón se estaba quebrando de manera lenta, muy lenta, hubiera preferido un golpe más duro para que fuera más rápido y el dolor no fuera tan agonizante.

"_Toda decisión tiene sus consecuencias"_, dijo Carlisle cuando discutimos.

No lo dudaba, esto era una consecuencia directa por haberme ido cuando lo hice, por haber hecho caso omiso al amor de Edward en su momento, por aferrarme al amor que siento por él de tal manera que no me importaba ser su amante, pero en este preciso momento que aún se besaban todo lo que quería era alejarme de Edward y de toda la gente en esta mesa.

-Si me disculpan – me pare y todos me miraron, creo que incluso Edward y Jane lo hicieron pero evite mirar para el lado donde se encontraba -, tengo que ir al tocador.

-Te acompaño – no espere a Alice necesitaba urgente llegar y encerrarme para poder respirar profundo o terminaría largando el llanto frente a todos.

Prácticamente corrí al baño, abrí la puerta con brusquedad y comencé a hipar mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire sonora, apenas podía respirar, no sentía que el oxígeno me llegara a los pulmones por lo que me apoye en la encimera del baño para poder mantenerme en pie porque mi cuerpo parecia a punto de desfallecer.

-¡Bella! – Alice me tomo por los hombros, mi respiración se agito más y una leve capa de sudor cubrió mi rostro -. Tranquila, respira profundo – me indico apretando mis hombros para darme fuerza.

Hipé varias veces sin llegar al llanto, apreté mis manos contra la encimera de mármol del baño, no podía largarme a llorar ahora, no podía ponerme en evidencia frente a Jane ni los demás. Alice acariciaba mis brazos de manera suave, mis ojos se aguaron y respire profundo una y otra vez.

-Sigue respirando despacio y profundo – me arrullo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, más precisamente el BlackBerry que me dio Edward lo ignore, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar con él. Estaba furiosa, pero no era su culpa, era mía porque yo insistí para que estuviéramos en esta situación, sé que no está de acuerdo y me encargue de convencerlo para que no lo pensara, pero dolía demasiado verlo con ella.

-¡No atiendas! – exclame cuando Alice amago con sacar el celular de mi bolsillo.

-¿Estas mejor? – negué con la cabeza. Ahora sonaba el celular de Alice.

-Sí, estamos juntas – mire a Alice -… Es Edward… - dijo tendiéndome el celular y negué con la cabeza -…no quiere hablarte… Edward quizás es conveniente que la dejes procesar esto… - Alice me miro apenada -… Lo sé, entiendo, pero no se la ve bien… Edward… - dijo lo último como un tejido lastimero -… Bella insiste en hablar contigo… - negué nuevamente con la cabeza -… lo siento, no quiere…. Si tengo… no sé si está bien… de acuerdo… - Alice dejo el celular en la encimera y lo mire.

-Princesa, por favor – la voz de Edward se escuchaba nítida, Alice se alejó -, lo siento, me tomo desprevenido princesa, nunca, jamás me besa, nunca – insistió -. Lo siento mi amor… ¡Dios Bella! Princesa dime que quieres que haga, pero no me des tu silencio, puedo con cualquier cosa pero no con tu silencio…. Por favor princesa, háblame… por favor… - rogaba, era un ruego muy sincero, el problema es que yo estaba perdida, no sabía que necesitaba ahora -… ¿Quieres que me vaya?... puedo inventar una excusa para irnos y que no sigas sometida a esta situación… - no salía nada de mí, solo miraba el celular sin poder pensar claramente -… si quieres hasta puedo cambiarme de lugar, lejos de Jane, también me las puedo arreglar – respire profundo.

-Quiero que inventes algo y te vayas - dije con firmeza.

-Lo que quieras princesa, te amo – no dije nada.

-No demores – conteste.

Tome el celular y se lo tendí a Alice, no dije nada y salí del baño tratando de poner la mejor cara que pude, por suerte las lágrimas no me ganaron. Volví a la mesa seguida por Alice, Edward aun no llegaba y Jane no estaba con buena cara, Renée me observaba detenidamente y le devolví la misma mirada, cuando llegáramos a casa íbamos a tener una buena conversación sobre lo pasado hoy, no iba a permitir se siguiera metiendo de esta manera.

-Me van a disculpar, pero debo irme – Edward estaba parado detrás mío, me pareció lo mejor no quería verlo a los ojos.

-No lo creo – murmuro Jane, no fue bajo por lo que la escuchamos todos.

-Tengo una paciente, es una niña, necesita un trasplante y tuvo una recaída, me voy a verla – aseguro sin titubear. Jane resoplo molesta -. Carlisle – su padre lo miro sorprendido - ¿Puedes llevar a Jane? No tengo tiempo de ir a la casa – sentí un leve tirón en mi pelo, mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Puedo llevarla – confirmo Carlisle.

-Jane nos vemos en casa, seguro llego muy tarde… - otro tirón en mi pelo, no era fuerte, sé que lo hacía con la intención de tener algún tipo de contacto -. Que todos tenga una buena noche – termino y se marchó.


	41. Capítulo 40: Un poco de tranquilidad

_**Capítulo 40: Un poco de tranquilidad.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

-Pensé que no ibas a venir – mire a Edward sin acercarme. Antenoche cuando salí de la esa maldita cena decidí aplicar la ley del hielo tanto a Renée como a Edward.

-Te confirme que si – intento abrazarme, pero hice un paso atrás evitando que lo hiciera -. Dame tiempo – murmure evitando mirarlo, me concentre en la gente que pasaba por el lugar. Estábamos a la vuelta de mi departamento en la calle.

-¿Qué tan mal estas? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Muy mal – confirme sin mirarlo aun.

-Lo lamento – una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla sin que pudiera controlarme, otra y después otra la siguió -. No llores – pidió -, odio hacerte llorar, detesto ser el causante de tus lagrimas – intento acariciar mi rostro pero esquive su mano.

-Dame tiempo, yo nunca pensé que se iba a sentir de esta manera – dije con voz temblorosa.

-Dime cómo te sientes – respire profundo y seque mis lágrimas.

-Como si me hubieras traicionado – lo mire en el momento justo que un gesto de dolor cruzo por su rostro -, sé que no es así, en todo caso soy la causante de una traición, pero nunca me imaginé que verte de nuevo con ella me iba a causar tanto dolor, incluso más que la otra vez – de manera rápida se acercó a mí y beso mi frente, cerré los ojos con toda la intención de disfrutar de esa caricia pero el dolor aún era muy palpable.

-Cuando quieras que vuelva simplemente me llamas – otra vez esa voz tan neutral que no demostraba sentimientos -. Si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé – apenas lo mire y Edward se marchó.

…

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme? – mire a Renée.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – esta semana había sido movida y completa. Tuve la cachetada de Renée, el encuentro con Jane, una ruptura y casi dos con Edward, Alice de manera sorpresiva ayudándome y Rayn acosándome. ¿Acaso podía pasar más? esperaba que no.

-Quiero que hables conmigo, que me digas cómo te sientes – la mire seria y respire profundo.

-Molesta, porque urdiste todo lo de la cena sin importarte que todos ellos estaban distanciados de Edward y no me refiero a un enojo momentáneo, directamente no se hablan sin embargo los obligaste a juntarse mediante engaños… u omisiones… no interesa como lo veas, pero no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, te pedí que no te metieras que no dijeras nada y lo hiciste de igual manera, te asegure que no pasaba nada entre nosotros, aunque aún lo amo, pero sé que está casado y no necesito que me tortures con una cena donde Jane se sentó a mi lado solo para refregarme en la cara que ella esta con Edward y yo no porque perdí mi oportunidad y claro, naturalmente ahora me siento dolorida y deprimida porque no está conmigo y quizás nunca lo esté – porque ese es otro punto que salió a flote ahora, que pasaba si Edward nunca se podía librar de los Volturis.

-Sé que no fue mi mejor idea, pensé que si los veías juntos entenderías que no debes tener nada con él – la mire con tristeza.

-Lo tengo muy en claro – respondí.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, esta semana al final no resulto como tenía pensado que iba a resultar, creí que pasaríamos unos días divertidos y al final termine armando un embrollo muy grande – en eso ultimo estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Aun te quedan dos días – dije tratando de sonar reconciliadora, no quería estar peleada ni enojada con mi madre -, podríamos empezar por ir mañana a la playa apenas salga del trabajo.

-Me parece perfecto – contesto mamá.

Decidimos que saldríamos al cine y luego iríamos a cenar a algún lado no tan elegante como el de antenoche, así que después de que nos duchamos y cambiamos, guarde el BlackBerry en el cajón de mi mesa de luz, salimos del departamento, buscamos un taxi y nos fuimos al cine. A la una de la mañana estábamos de vuelta, por lo menos nos había ayudado a las dos a cambiar un poco el humor. Veníamos conversando de manera tranquila y cordial, en ningún momento hablamos sobre la familia Cullen por lo que fue algo distendido y relajante.

A la mañana siguiente las dos nos levantamos de mucho mejor humor, una vez más hablamos divertidas de cosas intrascendentes mientras desayunábamos. Mire el BlackBerry y me alegro no tener mensajes ni llamadas, agradecía que Edward me estuviera dando el tiempo que le pedí, era lo mejor, aún tenía la imagen de ese beso con Jane.

…..

Me asuste cuando me tomaron del brazo con fuerza y me giraron – Te extraño – Rayn me pego a su cuerpo -, aun siento algo por ti – murmuro muy cerca de mis labios.

-Calentura, es lo único que sientes por mí – me aparte de él lo más que pude -, lo único que quieres es sacarte las ganas porque no hicimos nada y te aseguro que no pasara nada – me soltó bruscamente.

-Te vas a volver una vieja amargada y solterona – rodé mis ojos mientras me alejaba.

-¡Y tú eres un idiota! – Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Emmett tan fría, gruesa y dura, se acercó a su hermano de muy mal humor -, es la última vez que te le acercas a ella o cualquiera de mis empleadas – Rayn solo agacho la cabeza.

-Como digas – dijo en voz baja y salió del lugar.

-¿Te ha estado acosando así todo el tiempo? – Emmett me miro serio.

-Algunas veces, no siempre – resoplo molesto.

-Me tendrías que haber dicho – aseguro algo molesto.

-Es tu hermano, no quiero que te pelees por mí – ciño su frente.

-Hermanastro y si no fuera porque su padre me pidió que lo ayudara te aseguro que ya no tendría ningún tipo de relación con él, apenas lo soporto – le sonreí levemente.

-No sabía que eran hermanastros – se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a ese hecho.

-Mi madre se casó con su padre cuando él tenía 13 años, era malcriado y consentido, trataba a todo el mundo mal, nunca me lleve bien con él – lo entendía, Emmett era un alma pura y clara, mientras Rayn era un alma en constante turbulencia -. Siento que somos más hermanos nosotros que él y yo – ahora le sonreí con ganas.

-Me hubiera fascinado tener un hermano como tú – Emmett me dio un fuerte abrazo, casi me dejo sin aire. Cuando me bajo, abrazada del cuello me saco del pasillo al salón del restaurante.

-Ayer me preguntaron por ti – lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Quién? – pregunte y me sonrío con algo de malicia.

-Edward – lo mire sorprendida.

-¿A qué hora vino? – pregunte en voz baja.

-No vino, fue al gimnasio ayer – dijo y solo asentí -. ¿No se están viendo? – negué con la cabeza.

-Voy a trabajar – dije y me soltó.

La mañana paso rápida lo cual me alivio, no tenía motivo para estar ansiosa ya que no esperaba ni mensajes ni llamadas de Edward. Eso ayudo a despejar mi mente y olvidarme de todo, incluso me sentía medianamente normal, como una chica cualquiera sin novio, sin problemas amorosos, sin vida complicada y se sintió muy bien. Solo pensaba que hoy era el día que aprovecharíamos con Renée para ir a la playa, eso me animo más, podríamos volver a ser la madre e hija de antes, Renée siempre fue muy divertida.

-¿Te vas a almorzar a tu casa? – pregunto Emmett y lo mire sonriendo -. Hace mucho no almorzamos juntos – me miro como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-Le mando un mensaje a mamá para que no me espere – sonrío mucho y se fue a su oficina.

Me vino bien almorzar con él, no sé como pero logro que le contara porque me había alejado de Edward, le conté todo sobre la cena, como me sentí cuando llego Jane, como me dolió verlos besarse, todo lo que había urdido mamá y como estos días me he sentido lejos de todos.

-Edward te extraña, yo realmente creo que te ama – la mire sonriendo.

-No dudo que me ame – sonreí al verlo comer con tanto ánimo.

-¿Entoces? – pregunto mientras masticaba y reí más.

-Quizás… y solo quizás no lo pensé tan bien cuando comencé a estar con él como su amante… es doloroso… además di por sentado que nunca me encontraría con su… Jane… y me di cuenta que puede llegar a pasar seguido y puede que a lo mejor le tome años liberarse de todo esto – Emmett me miro y respiro profundo.

-Tienes razón en todo, llámalo y dile que todo se terminó – eso me molesto -, lo mejor para ti seria olvidarlo, buscar un hombre que no este complicado ni casado – me quede mirándolo.

-No podría estar con nadie más, ya lo intente ¿recuerdas? – pregunte con burla y rió.

-Está preocupado por ti, el bendito BlackBerry lo controla cada cinco minutos – rodo los ojos -, me puso nervioso, apenas empezaba un ejercicio se paraba para controlar el celular – no puedo negar que sentí satisfacción por eso.

-Necesito pensar – me justifique.

-Eso está bien – se quedó pensativo -. Debo decir que su esposa es muy irritante, lo llamo como cinco veces en las dos horas que estuvo en el gimnasio – solo suspire profundo.

-¿Qué te pregunto sobre mí? – Emmett era el menos indicado para hacerle esta pregunto, sobre todo porque cuando sus ojos brillan tanto y su sonrisa es juguetona como ahora, es que sé que esto lo va a usar para jugar conmigo.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, quería saber si te veía bien – mire la hora en el reloj.

-Debo seguir trabajando – dije y sonreímos.

…

Cuando llegamos a la playa buscamos un lugar tranquilo y nos acomodamos, en todo el tiempo que he vivido en California nunca había disfrutado realmente de la playa, así que una vez que con Renée nos acomodamos disfrute del sol y la arena, esa brisa que traía el mar que no solo sirvió para refrescar mi cuerpo sino también para airear mi mente. Me sentía en paz, como hacía mucho no estaba, desde que volví de viaje mi vida fue un vaivén de emociones, de sentimientos encontrados y revueltos. En este momento, aquí, con Renée que me hablaba de su vida con Phil en Phoenix, estaba tranquila y relajada, era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Phil me pidió casamiento – abrí los ojos rápido y mire a mamá.

-¿Casamiento? – pregunte asombrada, aunque ya sabía que esto llegaría, después de todo por eso se decidieron a firmar los papeles del divorcio con Charlie, igual no dejaba de ser una sorpresa.

-Si, por eso precisamente viaje a visitarte – me senté para poder mirarla mejor.

-¿Y porque esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo? Te vas mañana por la mañana – remarque mi punto.

-Como dije, las cosas no resultaron como pensé – asentí comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Le dijiste que si – afirme y negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no le conteste, venía a verte porque quería saber cómo te sentirías al respecto – le sonreí, lo note en el tiempo que estuvo con ella en Phoenix, se amaban de manera profunda.

-No deberías dejar que lo que yo sienta se interponga, soy grande y es tu vida – me miro seria.

-No te gusta la idea – afirmo.

-No me refería eso, si lo amas debes hacer lo que tú quieres hacer, más allá de lo que yo piense… - iba a protestar -, no me molesta – aclare rápido -, si te hace feliz casarte yo estaré feliz también – me abrazo con fuerza.

-Me hace muy feliz darme otra oportunidad con Phil, es muy bueno y nos amamos mucho – su voz se entrecorto.

-Entonces me alegro mamá y de todo corazón espero que les vaya muy bien, que sea para siempre – dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Gracias hija, es importante tu apoyo – murmuro bajo en mi oído.

-¿Cuándo será? – pregunte mientras nos separábamos.

-Sera en junio – confirmo y nos quedamos en silencio. Me acomode de nuevo acostada y cerré los ojos dejando mi mente en blanco –. Faltan pocas semanas para navidad ¿la vas a pasar acá? – respire profundo.

-Creo que Emmett me dará las vacaciones para esa fecha, quizás pueda pasar una fiesta contigo y otra con Charlie – me sonrío.

-Me gustaría mucho eso – no había pensado en las fiestas y estábamos a dos semanas de que llegaran.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde solo nos quedamos una hora más contemplando como oscurecía de a poco, fue una tarde muy tranquila y repleta de sol como me gustaba. Volvimos a casa y mientras cocinaba Renée preparo sus maletas, mañana muy temprano se marchaba y yo tenía mi día libre para poder ir a despedirla al aeropuerto.

…..

-Entonces me avisas cuando vas a casa – aseguro y asentí.

-Gracias por venir – habían sido días muy intensos pero me alegro verla.

-Complique las cosas – me sonrío de manera cálida.

-Porque me amas y te preocupas – la abrace fuerte -, te voy a extrañar mamá, llámame en cuanto llegues a tu casa – me dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla y nos separamos.

-Te llamo, cuídate – la salude con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Una vez en mi departamento me dedique a limpiar y ordenar, seguramente estaba siendo terca, pero estos días había estado tan tranquila que me negaba a llamar a Edward porque sabía que todo se volvería a alterar, todos los problemas volverían y aun no quería afrontarlos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, había almorzado, arreglado todo mi departamento, salí a caminar un rato y ahora estaba disfrutando de una buena lectura con un vaso de licuado de frutilla, la paz reinaba a mí alrededor pero algo me faltaba. Mire el BlackBerry que me dio Edward, hacía días no sonaba, mi última conversación con él fue cuando le dije que me diera tiempo y espacio, lo estaba cumpliendo a conciencia, estaba pensando que no había sido tan buena idea esa petición, después de todo el estaría sintiéndose satisfecho de no hacerme pasar por su amante, le había dado el pie para lograr lo que él quería.

-Hola Bella – Emmett me atendió en el acto -. Es raro que me llames a esta hora – era cierto, tampoco lo llamaba mucho, nos veíamos todos los días.

-Estaba aburrida, no tengo mucho que hacer – cosa que no sería así si hablara con Edward, seguramente encontraría el momento para pasar a verme.

-¿Tu mamá ya se fue? – pregunto de buen ánimo.

-Esta mañana – confirme -. Emmett ¿has visto a Edward? – pregunte sin muchos rodeos, mi objetivo era claro.

-Si – confirmo – y más tarde lo veo para salir a tomar algo – ceñí mi frente. _"¡¿Va a salir de fiesta?!"_, exclame enojada en mi mente.

-¿Van a salir juntos? – pregunte con incredulidad.

-Sí, fue idea de él, le comente de un lugar que me recomendaron, Onyx – Thin, y propuso ir a conocerlo – dijo como si fuera muy natural.

-¿Y dónde queda ese bar? – pregunte tratando de contener el enojo.

-En el 852 5th avenida – mentalmente guarde el nombre y la dirección.

-¿Te ha preguntado de mí? – Emmett rió bajo.

-Siempre me pregunta cómo te veo, ha venido todos los días al gimnasio, de hecho se fue hace unos minutos, está más relajado, es más ahora noto que ya no está pendiente del celular como los dos primeros días, creo que ni siquiera lo trae encima – Edward relajado no podía ser bueno, además iba a salir y ¿Qué pasa con Jane? ¿Acaso no estaba? ¿Y eso que no llevaba el celular que significaba?

-Emmett tengo que dejarte, nos vemos mañana – él me brindo un saludo corto y cortamos.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, le pido tiempo y se dedica a salir de fiesta, sé que antes no lo hacía, porque ahora sí, definitivamente no entendía. Sería que si yo no estaba con el saldría a buscar alguien más que me reemplazara, acaso por tener un poco de sexo, el cual hacia años no tenía según conto, era lo que le interesaba ahora y al no estar conmigo lo haría con otra mujer. No sabía muy bien que hacer.

Encontré un muy corto vestido, de color plateado con algo de dorado, me quedaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, alise mi cabello lo más que pude, me maquille un poco más de lo usual, zapatos de tacones y tome un pequeño bolso. Realmente pensaba que llegar al bar sería imposible para mí ya que apenas podía moverme en los zapatos, pero llegue muy bien, ahora solo me quedaba poder encontrarlos.

Una hora después solo daba vueltas y vueltas por el lugar que era realmente increíble, me dolían los pies y aun no los veía. Me senté en un lugar libre en la barra totalmente decepcionada pensando que seguramente lo mejor hubiera sido llamarlo.

Uno de los barman se acercó a mí, me sonrió cálidamente preguntando que tomaría, pedí un Cosmopolitan porque era el único trago que recordaba en este momento, mientras esperaba aproveche para mirar a todos lados buscándolos entre la gente pero aun no los veía. Después del primer Cosmopolitan seguí con el segundo y un tercero, pare no porque quisiera sino porque estaba segura que lo había visto y mi sangre hervía en mis venas porque estaba con una chica. Me encamine a tropezones entre la gente, casi me caigo en dos oportunidades pero no pude alcanzarlos y luego los perdí. Lo acompañaba una mujer de esbelta figura, pelo negro corto y lacio, enfundada en unos ajustados jean y una muy chiquita musculosa. Volví a la barra y pedí otro trago, solo deje que el barman que me atendió antes me sirviera algo más, cada vez me sentía más deprimida y desilusionada, Edward me había jurado que me amaba y ahora estaba de fiesta sin siquiera preocuparse por mí.

-¿Hola? – hacía rato mi celular vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-¿¡Donde estas!? – estaba bastante mareada, quizás no debería haber dejado que el barman me sirviera algo a su elección.

-¿Edward? – parecia que todo daba vueltas y vueltas.

-¡Dime ahora donde estas! – su voz sonó exigente y no tenía derecho a serlo, él estaba con alguien más.

-Salí ¿Qué problema hay con eso? – pregunte muy enojada.

-Bella ¿Estas con alguien? – pregunto con voz nerviosa.

-Porque tengo que darte explicaciones, tus andas muy amigo de esa chica en esos jeans demasiados ajustados….

-¡Estas acá! – exclamo eufórico.

-Si… no… no importa… - murmuré al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Belleza! – Mire al barman que dejaba otro trago frente a mi sonriéndome de manera seductora - ¡Tu trago hermosa! – le sonreí tímidamente.

-¿¡Quien mierda es ese!? – Grito Edward desde el otro lado de la línea - ¡Bella, contéstame! ¡¿Con quién mierda estas?! – parecia muy enojado.

-No es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz – corte en el acto.

Una trago más después y apenas podía pensar, mi mente estaba totalmente nublada por el alcohol, lo peor es que empecé a sentir retorcijones en mi estómago y arcadas, no tenía idea como haría para irme de acá, intente pararme y todo me dio vueltas, no tenía a quien llamar, Emmett estaba con Edward, Alice ni pensarlo, no tenía a nadie más en esta ciudad, por lo que debía arreglármelas sola.

-¡No te ves bien! – exclamo el barman, lo mire apenas pero pude notar su sonrisa – ¡Si me esperas una hora más te llevo a donde quieras! – una sonrisa no muy buena se le dibujo en el rostro.

-¡No gracias! – conteste y me pare con muy poca estabilidad, la cual se me fue del todo en cuanto di el primer paso y casi caigo de bruces pero fui salvada por unos fuertes brazos.

-¡Princesa, cuidado! – la voz de Edward en mi oído me hizo estremecer.

-¡Suéltame! – exclame tratando de empujarlo.

-Te llevo a casa, no te ves bien – me tomo de la cintura pero lo aleje.

-Puedo sola – murmure, hice dos pasos y pise mal, Edward volvió a tomar mi cintura.

-Creo que es mejor sacar estos – se agacho y acaricio mis piernas, temblé ante el contacto, me ayudo a bajarme de los tacones y me guio entre la gente -. Déjame cargarte – dijo cuando llegamos al exterior, el aire fresco me golpeo de pronto y todo se agito en mi interior.

-¡Aguarda! – corrí hasta el borde de la calle y tuve que vomitar sin remedio porque no pude retenerlo. Solloce un poco, había tenido una de las peores semanas de mi vida y está sin duda era la peor noche.

-Tranquila princesa… no es nada – murmuro sosteniendo mi pelo.

-¡No me mires! – exclame y una nueva arcada vino para hacerme devolver una vez más.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor? – pregunto unos minutos después y asentí -. Ven – me ayudo a pararme y luego me levanto en brazos.

Cuando me desperté la luz brillante del día me dio directo en los ojos y me tape la cara con las sabanas, fue cuando note que estaba desnuda en mi cama. Una fuerte punzada de dolor palpitaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, parecia que me iba a estallar, me sobresalte cuando me abrazaron por atrás, pero esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi piel me dio la certeza de quien estaba conmigo.

-Edward… - no contesto, pero su respiración daba contra mi nuca y por lo tranquila sabia estaba profundamente dormido – Edward… - intente girarme pero me detuvo.

-Duerme un poco más, lo necesitas y yo también – su voz fue baja y tranquila.

Era muy cierto, necesita dormir un largo tiempo y darme un baño muy largo, no me gustaba para nada mi olor, era algo nauseabundo, así y todo me acomode para seguir durmiendo un poco más. Mi sueño estuvo plagado de imágenes que calcule era lo que había pasado anoche, Edward ayudándome a pararme, sosteniendo mi pelo mientras vomitaba, parando a un costado del camino para que volviera a vomitar manchando mi pelo, Edward metiéndome en la ducha para sacarme un poco el vómito, luego sacándome la ropa y secando un poco mi pelo antes de llevarme a la cama y dejarme acostada desnuda y tapada con la sabana.

-Princesa… - eran pequeños besos en mi hombro -, despierta amor – murmuro de nuevo y abrí un poco los ojos. Edward siempre considerado, había corrido las cortinas por lo que el sol no ingresaba en mi departamento y la claridad no me hacía doler.

-Aun no – proteste y lo escuche reír bajo.

-Ahora si amor, toma… - resople algo molesta pero me senté en la cama y recibí el vaso que me tendía -. Jugo de naranja, el analgésico y tengo listo algo de comer – dijo sonriéndome.

Me tome el jugo de naranja junto con el analgésico, Edward me alcanzo algo de ropa y me vestí, me espero sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico mientras yo me higienice un poco y luego nos sentamos a desayunar en total silencio. Edward parecia estar muy a gusto, como si todo estuviera bien y era todo lo contrario, las cosas no estaban para nada bien, me tenía dar explicaciones y muchas.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto sonriéndome y solo asentí seria - ¿Por qué estas enojada? – la mire ceñuda.

-¿En verdad me amas? – eso lo sorprendió -, me cuesta creerlo cuando al momento que nos distanciamos un poco sales de fiesta y andas con esa chica - dije de manera despectiva.

-¿Tu estado de anoche es por eso? – no dije nada y Edward me miro serio.

-Es que no entiendo, dices que me amas y sales de fiesta como si nada, ya no andas con el celular….

-No lo llevo en el gimnasio porque Emmett vive retándome porque lo miro cada 5 minutos esperando una llamada o mensaje tuyo, me pediste tiempo y espacio y es lo que te di, anoche salí porque necesitaba despejarme, hubiera preferido estar aquí junto a ti, pero una vez más te di lo que me pediste y la chica con la que me viste era Leah, mi secretaria, que está saliendo con Jake – se puso de pie y paso su mano por el pelo señal que estaba nervioso.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? – pregunte en voz baja.

-¡Me pediste tiempo Bella! – Exclamo exasperado - ¡No entiendo! – respiro profundo para calmarse -. Entendí que lo de la cena fue demasiado, cuando hablamos apenas me dejaste tocarte y también comprendí porque, te lastimo la situación y no podía culparte. Estuve por llamarte como 20 veces, he marcado tu número y cortado, he escrito mensajes que no te envié, solo me aleje porque entendí que debías pensar todo…. La salida solo fue porque quería sacarte de mi mente un poco, no he podido trabajar tranquilo, pensar ni moverme sin tenerte en mi mente torturándome pensando que no seguirías conmigo que era demasiado para ti todo y lo comprendo, sé que lo que te ofrezco no es lo que te mereces ni lo que seguramente pensaste que seria y que tendríamos…

-Estaba abrumada, Renée estuvo desde que llego acosándome, discutíamos, luego todo lo que paso contigo, el reencuentro con tu familia, verte con Jane… nada es como lo imaginaba… - tenía muchas ganas de llorar, Edward se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Yo te amo Bella, pero no puedo seguir así… tu insististe en esta relación… yo la quiero, quiero estar contigo, quiero que de alguna forma estemos juntos… aunque sea tan poco lo que pueda ofrecerte…

-Edward, yo…

-¡Espera! – exclamo deteniéndome -. Te quiero junto a mí, puede sonar egoísta pero te necesito más que a cualquier otra persona a mi lado, no puedo ofrecerte mucho pero estoy dispuesto a luchar para poder darte todo, lo que no puedo seguir aguantando es que cada dos días me dejes… eres mi ancla y en cuatro días dos veces me dejaste…. Duele Bella, duele demasiado y tampoco quiero ser masoquista y pasar por eso una y otra vez – beso mano y me sonrió -. Si realmente quieres esta relación dímelo ahora y los dos nos comprometemos en estar juntos y sortear las dificultades sin alejarnos, sino lo entenderé y me alejare para dejarte libre – un rasgo de dolor se notó en su cara cuando dijo esto último -, aunque me duela lo hare por ti, porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz aunque eso implique que no estés a mi lado… la decisión final es tuya… – se quedó en silencio mirándome expectante.

La decisión final y definitiva era mía, es cierto, Edward solo podía brindarme algunas horas, quizás algunos días ni siquiera eso, serian solo momentos donde fingiríamos ser una pareja, sin poder salir y dejarnos ver, una relación de quien solo serían testigos las paredes de mi casa y algunas personas contadas con los dedos de una mano, para el resto seriamos dos extraños. También tenía razón en que no podíamos seguir con las idas y venidas, debíamos definir esto y que sea definitivo, si los dos estábamos en esta relación tendríamos que estar comprometidos y conscientes de cómo serían las cosas, abría peleas sin duda, pero no podíamos seguir alejándonos cada dos días como él había remarcado, no era sano para ninguno de los dos.

La decisión final era mía, Edward tomaría lo que quisiera. ¿Estaba segura de seguir con esto?


	42. Capítulo 41: El doctor Cullen

_**Capítulo 41: El doctor Cullen.**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

-Estoy todo transpirado – me gustaba y mucho todo transpirado, me fascinaba que estuviera en mi departamento en esa bendita maquina haciendo ejercicio, su torso desnudo y transpirado me invitaba a tener pensamientos para nada santos.

-Me gustas así – pase mi mano suavemente por su torso dibujando sus abdominales con mis dedos.

-Princesa – sonó a advertencia -, tengo que ducharme para volver al trabajo, no puedo llegar tarde… otra vez – mordí mi labio mientras acaricie con manos avariciosas sus pectorales.

-Puede ser algo rápido – murmure mirándolo por lo bajo. Tomo mis manos por las muñecas separándolas de su cuerpo.

-Estoy demasiado sobre la hora – planto un beso fuerte en mis labios, intente seguirlo pero lo detuvo rápidamente -. Me voy a duchar – sonreí y asentí.

Hacia un mes atrás habíamos tenido el ultimátum, la decisión no se hizo esperar, yo quería estar con él de alguna manera al igual que Edward conmigo, por lo que el resto lo íbamos manejando como venía.

….

-¿Ya te vas? – pregunto Emmett cuando me vio juntando mis cosas.

-Sí, ya termine mi turno – conteste sonriéndole -. Emmett ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me miro sorprendido.

-Calculo que si – contesto con algo de recelo.

-En todo este tiempo no te he visto salir con ninguna chica – me sonrió - ¿Eres gay? – y se largó a reír con ganas y muy fuerte.

-¡Dios, Bella! – exclamo aun riéndose y me dio vergüenza ajena porque toda la gente lo miraba, me sonroje -. Salgo con una que otra chica de vez en cuando pero calculo que no he encontrado la indicada y no soy de ponerme de novio a menos que tenga la certeza de que hay algo serio – me pareció muy bien, yo apenas tuve un novio - ¿Por qué pensaste que era gay? – me reí.

-No sé porque te pregunte eso, en realidad fue más bien que me llamo la atención no verte con ningún chica – termine de guardar mis cosas -, espero la encuentres pronto – dije y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla me fui.

Salí apurada del trabajo hacia dos días que no veía a Edward porque tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, además de que estaba realmente preocupado para la situación económica del mismo, según lo que me contaba la administración no estaba manejando bien las cosas y estaban empezando a perder mucho dinero.

"**Lo siento, no me odies pero hoy tampoco puedo ir, cirugía de emergencia en el hospital y luego cubro la guardia"** – iba leyendo el mensaje cuando choque de frente con alguien que estaba esperando en la puerta de mi departamento y caí sentada en el piso.

-¡¿Estas bien?! – exclamo Jacob ayudándome a levantar.

-Venia distraída – dije riéndome mientras me levantaba -. Gracias – me miro sonriendo.

-¿Por hacerte caer o por ayudarte? – dijo en tono de burla y reí de nuevo.

-Por las dos cosas, mi día no venía muy bien y me has hecho reír – aunque mi trasero estaba algo resentido, me dolía bastante -. ¿Vienes por algo en especial? – pregunte mirándolo.

-Edward no me atiende el teléfono y quería entregarle lo de Conrad – le sonreí mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Ya encontraste algo? – pregunte y me sonrió con ganas, aunque no quisiera hacerme ilusiones era inevitable que pasara.

-Tengo todo, solo necesitamos planear bien que pasos seguir – dijo muy animado, era increíble como quería ayudar a Edward de manera tan ansiosa.

-Ven, entremos – dije invitándolo a entrar a casa -. Edward me aviso que tenía una cirugía de urgencia y luego tenía que cubrir la guardia – hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No puedo ir al hospital – murmuro.

-¿Qué encontraste de Conrad? – me atreví a preguntar porque sé que Edward me lo diría.

-Bueno, digamos que no obro de la mejor manera pero tampoco fue malo – lo mire sorprendida mientras entrabamos al departamento.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte y paso a sentarse en el sillón.

-A ver… sacaba medicamentos del hospital de Edward…

-Robaba – lo corte.

-Es una situación complicada, las tomaba sin el permiso debido pero no eran para vender, las llevaba a un dispensario que atiende a indigentes y gente sin recursos, había casos realmente graves en el lugar y él les daba las medicinas gratis – tenía algo de malo y algo de bueno, como dijo Jacob una situación complicada.

-Un Robín Hood médico, roba al gran hospital para ayudar a los que no tienen en el pequeño dispensario – Jacob sonrió asintiendo.

-En fin, creo que podríamos arreglarnos para ayudarlo a salir del problema, solo sería meter unas autorizaciones por aquí y por allá, en vez de parecer que robaba para traficar tendría las pruebas de que estaba autorizado para sacar esos medicamentos y por ende los Vulturis no los molestarían más, Edward puede comprarle las acciones a cambio de hacer todo eso por él – supuse que Jacob crearía todo en su guarida.

-Para eso buscabas a Edward – asegure y asintió -, calculo que mañana vendrá por lo que si quieres puedes dejarle la carpeta acá y se la entregó en cuanto la vea.

-De acuerdo, igual tú la puedes terminar de leer bien – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quieres merendar algo? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que acompañar a mi viejo al mercado – dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces te acompaño hasta abajo.

Me dedique a mis cosas luego de que se fue Jacob, una de las cosas que hice fue leer el expediente que había armado sobre Conrad. Su nombre completo era Conrad Thomas Vogh tenía 39 años, soltero, había trabajado para la cruz roja, colaboraba con centros médicos para gente de bajos recursos donando horas de trabajo para atender pacientes. Apoyaba algunas campañas contra la desnutrición y contra las drogas, seguramente todo esto se debe a que su familia fue muy pobre cuando él era un niño, no tenían seguro social y sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día, su hermano mayor murió de una sobredosis, luego sus padres se divorciaron y quedo solo con la madre.

"**Te extraño, estoy desesperado por verte y creo que tampoco podré hacerlo mañana ¿Qué me haces Bella? No puedo sacarte de mi mente "**– parecia un predicamento lo que estaba pasando.

"**También te extraño amor, tenía la esperanza de verte mañana. Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta ¿Qué me haces Edward que no puedo sacarte de mi mente?"** – conteste en el acto.

Esto no podía seguir así, habían sido días agónicos sin él, esperar para no verlo llegar. Necesitaba verlo, escucharlo y no a través del teléfono, quería sentirlo y besarlo, era definitivo que tendríamos que poner una regla o algo para evitar pasar tanto tiempo separados.

-Su nombre – pidió la enfermera en la entrada del hospital.

No había pensado en eso – Marie – conteste nerviosa y la enfermera me miro como esperando más.

-El apellido también señorita – dijo de mal humor. Esto me pasaba por no pensar con detenimiento las cosas.

-Dwyer…. Marie Dwyer… - conteste rápidamente, el único apellido que se me vino a la mente fue el del novio de mamá.

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas? – pregunto.

-Nauseas, vómitos, punzadas en el estómago – enumere -. Me informaron que el doctor Cullen está atendiendo… - la enfermera me miro de arriba abajo -, me lo recomendaron…

-No está en emergencia, está en una consulta y si no tienes seguro debes pagar…

-¿Cuánto es? – pregunte mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso mi billetera.

Me senté a esperar mi turno, eran algo así como las diez de la noche cuando llegue paso una hora y aún seguía esperando mientras más gente llegaba, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido, pero todo paso a segundo plano cuando Edward apareció en el pasillo con el delantal blanco, mi cuerpo tembló de la emoción y sentí una leve pulsación en mi entrepierna. ¡Dios bendito! Ese look de médico le quedaba exquisito, lo deseaba aún más y lo hacía extremadamente sexy.

- Marie Dwyer – me levante y Edward se quedó helado cuando me vio. Me adelante unos pasos acercándome a él.

-Doctor Cullen – dije cuanto me pare frente a él.

-¿Marie Dwyer? – levanto una ceja y asentí, sonrió de manera disimulada -. Sígame por favor – señalo el pasillo -. Por acá – señalo la puerta.

Un portazo cerrando la puerta y lo próximo que sentí fueron los labios de Edward en los míos y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura con posesividad, su boca devoraba la mía con ansiedad, pasión y deseo. Su espalda dio contra la puerta, sus manos bajaron a mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza mientras yo enterre mis dedos en su pelo tirándolo un poco.

-Te extrañe… - se alejó un poco para volver a besarme con fuerza -… te amo… - y se prendió de mis labios de nuevo.

-Te amo… - alcance responder unos minutos después cuando me dejo apenas respirar.

-Paremos un poco – murmuro separándome, no me negué porque quería admirar su rostro -. No tienes nada de lo que dice aquí ¿verdad? – me reí -. No tenemos mucho tiempo y no quiero desperdiciarlo revisándote.

-Estoy sanita… mmm… - me reí con picardía -…. En realidad, no tan sanita – dije haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás y camino hacia mí.

-¿No tan sanita? ¿Qué tienes? – mordí mi labio.

-Hoy me caí – sonrió más -, me duelen mi traserito – hice un puchero y rió, me encantaba verlo feliz, sabía que debía estar estresado por todo y esto le vendría muy bien, al igual que a mí.

-Tengo que revisar – aseguro y asentí -. Muéstrame – llegue a la camilla. Iba a empezar a desprender mi pantalón cuando las manos de Edward más rápido llegaron al primer botón -. Vamos a ver como esta – desprendió con rapidez mi pantalón y lo bajo de un tirón dejando al aire mis nalgas.

-¿Cómo se ve doctor Cullen? – pregunte reclinándome un poco sobre la camilla.

-Creo que mejor lo palpo un poco para ver sino hay algo más duro de lo normal – paso su mano suavemente por mis nalgas - ¿Duele? – negué con la cabeza y pellizco una de mis nalgas muy fuerte.

-¡Awww! – exclame y lo mire sonriendo.

-¿Duele? – abarco con una de sus manos toda mi nalga, su mano estaba caliente al igual que la piel de mi trasero.

-Recién dolió – bajo la mano hacia mi entrepierna y acaricio mi sexo por sobre mis braguitas, me retorcí de placer -. Edward… - gemí de manera lastimosa -, sácame las bragas – pedí.

-Siempre ansiosa – murmuro -, voy a revisar bien todo – bajo mis bragas dejándolas caer hasta mis pantorrillas donde estaban mis pantalones hechos un bollo. Acaricio de nuevo mi sexo un par de veces y luego llevo dos dedos dentro de mí.

-¡Sí! – exclame feliz de que al fin me tocara de verdad.

-¡Dios, princesa, estas empapada ya! – su voz sonó ronca y contenida. Mis paredes palpitaron contra sus dedos cuando escuche el cierre de su pantalón deslizarse -. Voy a darte tu medicina.

Aferro mi nuca y me empujó hacia abajo dejándome recostada sobre la camilla, luego tomo mi pelo en una coleta y lo próximo que sentí fue que tiraba de mi pelo haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás, curvando mi espalda a la vez que su miembro se abrió paso entre mis paredes y entro hasta el fondo haciéndome vibrar.

-¡Te extrañe princesa! – Exclamo y arremetió contra mí una y otra vez, adentro y afuera, fuerte y profundo, duro y grande, muy grande como solo era él -. Estás muy mojada – dijo entre gemidos, tiro más de mi pelo, gemí de dolor pero Edward seguía arremetiendo contra mí por lo que el placer le gano.

-Eres enorme… ¡Ahaah!... – mis jadeos empezaron a aumentar de frecuencia y volumen, Edward tiro nuevamente de mi pelo de tal manera que me dejo pegada a su cuerpo, su pelvis golpeaba en mi trasero de manera exquisita haciéndome sentir su calor y sudor.

-Más bajo…. – murmuro en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome gemir bastante fuerte -, no grites – eso fue una orden, me contuve para el siguiente grito que quiso salir por mi garganta -. Estas resbalosa y caliente – murmuro contra la piel de mi cuello -…. Deliciosa… - lleve una mano a su nuca aferrándome con fuerza, esta no era la mejor posición pero estaba demasiado entregada ya.

Agradecí cuando Edward soltó mi pelo, me deje caer sobre la camilla nuevamente aferrándome del borde contrario con fuerza, lo sentía crecer dentro de mí, esas sensaciones que se agolpaban en mi cuerpo anticipando la gran explosión, esa que me dejaría totalmente satisfecha y saciada. Gemidos contenidos, respiración agitada, el sudor cubriendo mi cuerpo porque hacía un calor de infiernos en el lugar, sus manos subiendo por mi cuerpo, por debajo de la remera que aun llevaba puesta hasta abrirse paso por dentro de mi brasier y acariciar mis senos concentrándose más en mis pezones.

-Dámelo amor – lo dijo en voz baja en mi oído, me deje ir y explote en miles de pedazos y unos minutos después la esencia de Edward lleno mi interior. El cuerpo de Edward cubrió el mío, recostado sobre mi espalda, podía sentir su respiración agitada en mí.

-¿Cómo va el estrés? – pregunte luego de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

-Ahora bajo un cien por ciento – reí bajo -, gracias por venir… Marie - dijo el nombre en tono de burla.

-Odio ese nombre – murmure.

-Te sienta mejor Bella – se despegó de mi cuerpo.

-Mejor te vistes, verte con el trasero al aire no es bueno y no tenemos mucho más tiempo – acomode mis bragas y mi pantalón, mientras Edward acomodaba su ropa. Luego me senté en la camilla y él se acomodó entre mis piernas abrazando mi cintura - ¿Viniste a esto? – pregunto acariciando mi rostro.

-Sí y no, esto es un bonus extra – me dio un pequeño beso -. Venía a traerte una carpeta que llevo Jacob a mi casa – me miro sorprendido.

-Estuvo todo el día llamándome y por una cosa u otra no pude devolver la llamada, está todo muy complicado acá – llevo su cara a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

-Vendría bien que leas lo que te mando, tiene todo sobre Conrad y Jacob tiene algunas ideas para solucionarlo – miro la hora en su reloj.

-Tengo que seguir atendiendo – los dos respiramos profundo al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero estar tantos días sin verte – murmure bajo agachando mi cabeza.

Tomo mi mentón -. Está todo muy complicado, pero veré de hacerme un par de horas para verte – asentí sonriendo - ¿me amas? – pregunto en tono juguetón.

-Mucho, mucho – conteste -, te amo con todo mi ser – confirme.

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti – nos fundimos en un beso tranquilo y profundo.

-¿En verdad tengo que irme? – apoye mi rostro en su pecho y absorbí profundamente su aroma -. Tuve que pagar por esta cita – su risa baja hizo cosquillas en mi pelo.

-¿Pago por estar conmigo señorita Swan? – pregunto en tono juguetón.

-Saliste barato – conteste mirándolo.

-Voy a aumentar el precio de mi turno – me dio otro pequeño beso -. Debo seguir – asentí.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y saco el seguro -. Mañana prometo ir a verte – me puse en puntas de pie y le robe otro beso antes de salir.

…

Edward había llegado a casa media hora antes de que tuviera mis dos horas de descanso, cuando entre estaba en el sillón con su laptop leyendo un mail de Jacob con quien estaban terminando todo lo que habían planeado para cubrir a Conrad. Hacia una semana había recibió la carpeta con todo la información que obtuvo Jake y hacia dos días hablo con Conrad y se pusieron de acuerdo. Saque la carne que iba a terminar de cocinar, la tenía en el frezzer a medio cocer, el tono rosado pálido que tenía no me gustó nada y cuando el olor llego a mis fosas nasales todo se convulsiono en mi interior, todo estaba subiendo por mi garganta por lo que tape mi boca, apreté mi estómago y salí corriendo hacia el baño.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – exclamo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi baño. Vomite lo poco que había desayunado, porque estuve con nauseas toda la mañana y todo me sabia mal - ¡Bella abre! – note en su voz la ansiedad, pero apenas me moví un nuevo retorcijón llego y termine devolviendo nuevamente.

-¡Aguarda! – exclame antes de vomitar otra vez.

-¡Bella! ¡Abre por favor! – pidió de nuevo, respire profundo, deje correr el agua y me levante lentamente.

-Pasa – dije cuando saque el seguro y le abrí -. Dame un segundo – busque mi cepillo de dientes, necesitaba sacarme el mal sabor que había quedado en mi boca.

-No te ves bien – dijo tocando mi frente, cálculo para comprobar no tenía fiebre -. Estas muy pálida – era cierto podía verme en el espejo.

-Creo que algo me hizo mal – aunque sabía perfectamente que no era eso.

-Voy a revisarte, quizás deberías ir al hospital y pedimos unos exámenes – no era así como quería se enterara de lo que podía estar pasando.

-Estoy mejor, es seguro que lo que desayune me cayó muy pesado, comí un poquito de más – dije cuando termine de cepillarme los dientes.

-Ven – me tomo en sus brazos -, mejor descansas – le sonreí y luego bese su cuello.

-No termine de prepararte la comida – dije mientras me dejaba en la cama.

-No te preocupes por eso – se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a palpar mi vientre - ¿Te duele? – negué con la cabeza -. No tienes inflamación, ni fiebre – dijo ceñudo -. Tu vientre es hermoso – sonreí cuando acaricio suavemente esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿El doctor Cullen se fue? – pregunte en tono de burla.

Su celular sonó – Quédate en la cama – asentí y fue rápido a atender -. Jake, dime…. – me apoye sobre mis codos para observarlo y me guiño un ojo -…. ¿Todo esta listo?... todos tiene el memorándum… con la confirmación…. Es perfecto Jake… los paso a buscar en hora… no te preocupes… no va a pasar nada…. te confirmo cuando este por hacerlo y te encargas de las cámaras… de acuerdo… nos vemos en una hora – confirmo y luego corto.

-¿Esta listo? – asintió mientras sonreía aún más y se acercó a la cama para sentarse a mi lado.

-Todo listo, hoy me encargo de archivar algunas cosas y mañana sin falta todas las acciones restantes son mías – confirmo entusiasmado. Me incorpore para terminar sentada a su lado y abrace su cuello.

-Festejemos – murmure contra sus labios, saco mis manos de su cuello.

-Te acabas de sentir mal y no vamos a hacer nada – aseguro y resople molesta -. No vayas a trabajar de nuevo – rodé mis ojos.

-No es para tanto – proteste.

-Sí, lo es, no quiero pasarme la tarde preocupado por ti, hoy tengo que estar concentrado en hacer las cosas bien para tener todo listo para mañana – me tire en la cama quedando acostada de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, tienes que hacerme un certificado – se rió - ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunte molesta.

-Emmett no se lo va a creer si lo ve firmado por mí – se agacho y beso la punta de mi nariz -, además, mi princesa, no puedes tener un certificado por mí, seria evidencia – suspire profundo.

-Piensas en todo – murmure -, llamo a Emmett y le aviso que me sentí mal – nos fundimos en un beso muy suave.

Se recostó a mi lado, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazo, quedamos en silencio. Había momentos que me gustaría preguntarle cómo está todo en su casa con Jane, pero siempre me retengo porque sé que solo nos causaría dolor a los dos, aunque suelo tener pistas de cuando han discutido y que tan fuerte han sido esas peleas porque lo noto en su voz, en su ansiedad para hablar conmigo.

-Deberías comer algo – murmure con los ojos cerrados.

-Paso por el restaurante y pido algo para llevar al trabajo – acariciaba mi espalda y el sueño se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, el andar cansada todo el tiempo también era una pista de lo que se estaba gestando en mi cuerpo - ¿Te sientes mejor? – solo asentí con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera note cuando Edward se marchó, me había quedado dormida muy profundo y me desperté a las cinco de la tarde, aunque aún estaba algo cansada. Luego de bañarme me vestí de manera cómoda y baje con la firme intención de ir a una farmacia, necesitaba tener la certeza de lo que intuía, para luego tomar el valor de contárselo a Edward.

-¿Cuál de los todos es más confiables? – la encargada de la farmacia me miro sonriendo.

-El Evatest es el que más llevan – contesto y asentí, lleve dos de la misma marca.

Llegue a casa y me senté en el sillón a leer las instrucciones, debía llenar el recipiente con la orina de cualquier momento del día solo era necesario una retención mínima de 3 horas para realizarlo. Tome un poco más de agua y comencé a contar las horas, dieron las diez de la noche y estaba lista para realizar el test. Junte orina en el recipiente incluido en el kit según las instrucciones e introducir la tira reactiva insertándola en la ranura del recipiente con las flechas orientadas hacia abajo. Debía dejar la tira reactiva en esta posición durante 5 minutos, luego retirarla de la orina y leer el resultado.

"**RESULTADO POSITIVO**

**Dos líneas de color significan que Ud. Está embarazada (independientemente de la intensidad del color)"**

-Positivo – murmure bajo y de manera inconsciente lleve una mano a mi vientre.

Ahora me sentía asustada. Asustada por la reacción de Edward, por no saber si realmente estaba preparada para ser madre, asustada por como seria todo a partir de ahora, que depararía mi futuro, asustada porque esto fue algo que busque y sin embargo ahora no estaba segura que fuera el mejor momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era algo no muy bien planeado como todo lo que venía haciendo en este último tiempo.

La noche paso lentamente y no pude dormir prácticamente nada, está asustada, ansiosa, confundida y cansada, muy cansada pero era algo más bien mental, me sentía aturdida. Me maquille bastante más de lo normal para ir al trabajo, mis ojeras eran profundas y quería disimular mi estado, agradecí internamente que Emmett no viniera hoy y que nadie me preguntara por mi estado, sé que notaron no tenía buena cara pero no hubo comentarios.

"**Amor, no voy hoy al mediodía, tengo una reunión con todos los accionistas y es el día. Te amo, E"** – sonreí ante eso, si bien era un adelanto sabía que todavía faltaba algo para que se pudiera separarse de Jane.

"**Avísame en cuanto termine como salió todo, voy a estar esperando por ti. Te amo, B" **– suspire profundo, era uno de los primeros pasos, estar a cargo del hospital lo dejaría mucho más tranquilo.

…

-Ven aquí – apenas entro en el departamento me alzo sobre mis pies y dio un par de vueltas. Se notaba estaba feliz, me reí con ganas al igual que él -. Te amo…. Te amo…. Te amo…. – dijo y entre cada te amo estampaba un beso fuerte en mis labios.

-¡Me fascina verte feliz! – si bien estábamos bien juntos, generalmente sabia estar taciturno y melancólico, pero ahora se lo notaba realmente feliz.

-Tengo conmigo a la mujer que amo… a la única que he amado y el control del hospital va a ser mío de nuevo – con eso explicaba todo.

Busco mis labios con cierta desesperación y nos fundimos en un beso que de a poco se volvió más apasionado y profundo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar todo mi cuerpo de manera avariciosa como si no le fuera suficiente el contacto, comencé a aflojar su corbata hasta que la sacamos y me dedique a desprender su camisa, se quitó el saco mientras tanto, tomo el borde de mi remera y la subió por lo que deje se camisa a medio desprender para que quitara la mía, termine de desprender la suya y la sacamos. Siguió con mi brasier, mi pantalón y bragas, en lo que yo termine por desnudarlo a él.

-Te amo – dijo antes de fundirnos en un beso apasionado.

Su boca, su lengua y sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer y llenándome de placer. Besos, caricias, susurros, jadeos y gemidos, miles de sensaciones agolpándose en mi cuerpo y mi mente. Me dedique a besarlo y acariciarlo como si fuera la última vez que estaríamos juntos, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba y lo amaba con todo mí ser. Hicimos el amor de manera tranquila, transmitiéndonos todos los sentimientos que teníamos por el otro, cuando terminamos quedamos tendidos en la cama abrazados.

-Necesito que hablemos – aun estábamos abrazados, me encontraba muy bien entre sus brazos (aguantando las náuseas)

-Si es algo serio, aun no – suspiro profundo -, solo déjame disfrutar un poco más de este pequeño triunfo que se va a venir, tengo todo listo – lo entendía, sin duda esto era liberador para él y no estaba muy segura de cómo le caería la noticia del embarazo.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora más metidos en la cama en silencio solo acariciándonos, había mucha paz a nuestro alrededor y estaba dudando si era buen momento para darle la noticia, quizás debería confirmarlo con un médico y luego hablar con él. Luego de varios minutos más, Edward rompió el silencio cuando me propuso darnos una ducha juntos que no duro mucho tiempo, nos cambiamos rápidamente y ya no tenía más tiempo por lo que insistí una vez más en hablar antes de que se fuera porque no era un tema que pudiera demorar o debiera retrasar.

-No tengo mucho tiempo amor – dijo cuándo nos sentamos en el sillón grande.

-Es algo importante y es mejor hablarlo cuanto antes – dije mientras retorcía mis manos en mi falda.

-De acuerdo, te escucho ¿Qué pasa? – trague con dificultad, los nervios se concentraron en la boca de mi estómago.

-Cuando te plantee estar de esta manera… como amantes… - aclare y asintió algo apesadumbrado -, yo quería brindarte todo….

-Me brindas más de lo que merezco en realidad – dijo sonriendo y era algo con lo que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Tomo mi mano y la acaricio con ternura, le sonreí tímidamente.

-Yo solo pensé en que estabas sufriendo tanto y quería ser tu apoyo, darte una razón para luchar – me miro sorprendido -. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuiste a casa de Esme? Fue después de que se pelearon y volviste tan mal – asegure.

-¿Estabas ahí? – pregunto aun con sorpresa.

-Escuche todo lo que dijiste, sonabas derrotado, no me gusto escucharte así – apenas sonrió.

-Fue uno de las peores épocas – confirmo con tristeza - ¿De eso querías hablarme? – negué con la cabeza.

-Paso algo… - no tenía idea de cómo decirlo -… no sé muy bien como decir esto… - murmure.

-Bella… ¿estas tratando de terminar conmigo? – su mirada se clavó en la mía.

-¡No!... ¡Dios!... ¡No, Edward, eso no! – exclame y me sonrió.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto realmente intrigado.

Respire profundo -. Estoy embarazada – dije en apenas un susurro, quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos.

-Es una broma – aseguro -, no puedes estar embarazada – afirmo y tanto su tono de voz como su mirada se volvieron frías y distantes. Esto no era bueno, no como había pensado en un principio.

-Me hice un test de embarazo – apenas me atrevía hablar.

-Bella… ¡Dime que no es cierto! – exclamo mientras se ponía de pie y me miro con mucho enojo, comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro nervioso.

-No creo que dos test me den positivo y estén errados – me miro con odio y me encogí en mi lugar.

-¡Se supone que esto no debía pasar! – Exclamo - ¡Se suponía que te estabas cuidando! – ceñí mi entrecejo, esto iba a ser peor, pero no es solo mi culpa.

-Supusiste mal, nunca hablamos sobre una forma de cuidarnos….

-¡Porque di por sentado que seguías con las inyecciones! – Sonó exasperado - ¡Te cuidaste de esa manera cuando éramos novios y ni siquiera habíamos hablado sobre el tema! – fue con indignación.

-¡También podrías haber pensado en esto! – Tampoco iba a cargar con toda la culpa - ¡Eres médico, por amor de Dios! – yo también podía reprochar.

-¡Tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza! – Exclamo y sabía que tenía razón en eso - ¡Miles de cosas, Bella!

-Eso no es excusa tampoco – retruque, tiro un poco de su pelo desordenándolo. De pronto me miro más enfadado, su ceño estaba fruncido y tuve que tragar en seco, parecia haberse dado cuenta de algo.

-Júrame que no quedaste embarazada a propósito – dijo apretando los dientes.

-Yo… solo quiero darte todo… - murmure en voz baja. Se acercó a mí en dos zancadas grandes y rápidas.

-Bella ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – ahora su voz mostro decepción.

-Yo… - y me quede sin voz, sin palabras, solo aguante las ganas de llorar y mire el piso.

-No me vas a obligar a lidiar con esto – su voz fue fría, tanto que helo mi alma. Sin decir más recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 42: Todo se complica. (Edward POV)_

_-No, no lo hice, solo tome lo que me pertenecía porque este hospital iba a ser mío – lo corte una vez más._

_-Créeme cuando te digo que cada decisiones que tomes en mi contra traerá una consecuencia en contra tuya – su imagen desapareció de la pantalla apenas termino con la amenaza._

* * *

_**Soy muy buena! Hoy 6 capítulos seguidos. Miles de gracias por las reviews, son poquitas pero igual me encanta que siga mi historia! Que lo disfruten.**_


	43. Capítulo 42: Todo se complica

_**Capítulo 42: Todo se complica.**_

**_(Edward POV)_**

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, o tanto como podía porque mi relación con Bella no era de la forma que me imagine que seria, nunca pensé que sería solo mi amante, siempre pensé que sería mi esposa, pero necesitaba tenerla conmigo aunque sea unas pocas horas para vivir algo real y puro. Me había hecho el juramento de que no duraría mucho, como fuera pondría todo mi esfuerzo para que lo antes posible pudiera divorciarme y desligarme de los Volturis.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Sé que no es lo estipulado tener una reunión fuera del hospital y sin uno de los socios mayoritarios – estábamos reunidos en la casa de Brad, estaba Conrad con el cual habíamos arreglado todo y los otros dos socios.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? – pregunto Richard.

-Van a venir tiempos difíciles en el hospital, creo que todos saben que hay algo personal entre Aro y yo, a partir de mañana puedo asegurarles que las cosas se van a poner aún más difíciles – asegure.

-¿A qué se debe? – Thomas me miraba ceñudo.

-Brad y Conrad me venden sus acciones, a partir de mañana empiezo a tener el control mayoritario del hospital y eso traerá una guerra interna, intensa y hasta peligrosa – eso era seguro, pero tenía una meta y solo les estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerse a un lado.

-¿Thomas y yo que tenemos que ver con todo esto? – pregunto Richard y ahora parecia preocupado.

-Quiero darles la oportunidad de irse, les ofrezco comprarles sus acciones al precio que vale, incluso podemos negociarlo, eso no tan solo me ayudaría a mí sino que saldrían del fuego cruzado – Richard y Thomas se miraron.

-Les aseguro que si no toman esta oportunidad luego les será muy difícil salir del medio, Aro es un hombre capaz de utilizar cualquier medio con tal de obtener lo que quiere, no tiene escrúpulos – dijo Brad mirando a Thomas y Richard -, esta es la oportunidad de no sufrir amenazas o verse envueltos en algo peor.

-Edward les esta brindado una salida limpia y transparente, no van a tener otra oportunidad, ya deberían darse cuenta por la forma en que se armó esta reunión que todo es peligroso y complicado – agrego Conrad, era bueno tenerlos de mi lado en este momento. Tanto Richard como Thomas me miraron como estudiándome.

-De acuerdo, no quiero estar en el medio, no tiene sentido porque tampoco tengo tantas acciones – Thomas fue el primero en hablar, sabía que era un hombre sensato y que no le gustaba verse en vuelto en temas oscuros.

-Creo que debo seguir los pasos de mis colegas – dijo Richard unos segundo después.

-Sé que esto es demasiado pronto – les tendí una carpeta donde estaba la propuesta para la compra de las acciones, el valor que les paga por ella era un poco más del que valían -. Pero mañana mismo necesito retomar el control del hospital y es necesario que hagamos todo el trámite ahora, en la carpeta están los documentos, si aceptan el precio solo deben firmar y ahora mismo hago la transferencia al banco que elijan pagándoles las acciones.

Conrad y Brad firmaron en el acto, ellos habían tenido más tiempo para leer todo el documento mientras esperábamos que llegaran Richard y Thomas. Mientras los dos últimos leían con los dos primeros hicimos el trámite bancario para realizar la transferencia del pago de las acciones. Unos veinte minutos después hicimos lo mismo con Richard y Thomas, ellos ya estaban libres para seguir sus vidas lejos de todo esto.

-Solo tengo que pedirles un último favor – me miraban atentos -, necesito que mañana asistan a la reunión, que estén presentes sin decir nada de esto, voy a volver a tomar el control de la administración pero necesito estén todos ahí porque Aro ni Jane deben enterarse antes de ese tiempo.

-No tengo problema con eso, es más disfrutare ver a Aro atragantarse con lo inesperado – dijo Brad y lo entendía, el día que fuera libre de todo podría sonreírme de satisfacción en su cara.

-Estaré ahí – confirmo Conrad.

-Apenas se lo informes me retiro no quiero estar en el medio – indico Richard.

-Preferiría no estar pero voy a presentarme – agrego Thomas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Esa reunión había sido la clave de todo, el primer paso para retomar mi lucha y poder avanzar para conseguir lo que quería, pero había algo que necesitaba con urgencia y era que mi padre me diera las respuestas que me faltaban. Jacob no había conseguido nada sobre mi verdadero abuelo paterno, solo teníamos la certeza de que estaba vivo pero no podíamos encontrarlo y tenía la sensación que sería una pieza clave en para lograr liberarnos a todos.

Pero una vez más todo se complicó, o más bien Bella complico las cosas quedando embarazada, no era lo que necesitaba ahora ni lo que debía pasar, yo estaba buscando la forma de librarme de todo y ella solo logro complicarlo, no entiendo que se le había pasado por la cabeza para que buscara un embarazo, no lo entiendo aunque intento y no era algo con lo que quería verme mezclado ahora.

-Edward – estaba en mi casa, sentado en una de las reposeras con mis piernas abiertas, los codos apoyados en ella y mi cabeza entre mis manos. La voz de Kiara sonó cautelosa.

-Ahora no Kiara – murmure bajo. Bella no podía haberme hecho esto, que mierda tenía que hacer con este tema, no tengo lugar en mi cabeza para algo más.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto y se sentó en otra reposera a mi lado.

-Problemas… más problemas… - murmure apesadumbrado, una vez más volvía a sentirme derrotado y solo.

-¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – la mire sorprendido -. Tu siempre me ayudas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto.

-No estoy llorando – me sonrió levemente.

-Tienes los ojos aguados – apenas sonreí.

-Estoy cansado – era una niña que no tenía por qué cargar con mis penas. Cansado era lo mínimo que me sentía, traicionado era la palabra, confié en Bella, este tiempo era mi refugio y mi lugar seguro, ahora me había cambiado un puñal en la espalda.

-Hay una nueva heladería a un par de cuadras – suspire profundo -, una caminata y un helado pueden despejar un poco la mente – se puso de pie y me sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vamos por un helado – algo tonto si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que debía afrontar y lo que perdía.

Caminamos en silencio las cinco cuadras que nos llevaban a la heladería, Kiara se encargó de pedir los helados y le di el dinero para que los pagara, buscamos un lugar para sentarnos y seguimos sin hablar mientras comíamos.

-Se pelearon con Bella – aseguro.

-Pelear no es la palabra, no sé cómo están las cosas entre nosotros – me estudio con la mirada.

-Tú la amas y ella te ama, no es posible que estén lejos, no sé qué habrá pasado pero sé que deben estar juntos, cualquier cosa que pase pueden superarla – apenas pude sonreír.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar – asegure, Bella no se cuidó sabiendo que iba a quedar embarazada, por eso me había largado todo el discurso sobre que quería darme todo, una razón para luchar.

-Yo creo que solo estas dolido, veras todo distinto dentro de poco – aseguro y lo dudaba, realmente lo dudaba.

Terminamos de tomar el helado y volvimos caminando a casa, Kiara había logrado despejarme, por lo menos mi cabeza estaba más clara y con menos pesadez. Ignore a Jane durante la cena como era habitual, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo por lo que no era algo complicado esa era nuestra relación en el último tiempo y daba gracias por eso.

-Recuerda que mañana es la reunión en el hospital – dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo apenas mirándome - ¿Qué hacías con Kiara? – la mire sorprendido -. Es menor de edad – dijo como si me advirtiera algo.

-¿Qué insinúas? – se paró haciéndome frente.

-No deberías salir con menores puede traerte problemas – rodé mis ojos molesto.

-No salgo con menores, fuimos a tomar un helado, ella es una niña, lo que sea que estés pensando que pasa te puedo asegurar que estas totalmente errada – comencé a caminar para salir del comedor.

-Las apariencias pueden engañar Edward, una foto mal tomada, puede mostrar algo distinto a lo que es – me di vuelta y la mire con bronca.

-Aprendes rápido de tu padre – asegure y saco a relucir su mejor sonrisa pérfida -. No metas a esa niña en esto porque te aseguro que nada bueno vendrá, no voy a dejar que la lastimen.

-No hagas amenazas que no puedes cumplir – respire profundo.

-No es una amenaza, es una certeza, te metes con ella y no te va a ir bien – no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más, creo que quiso agregar algo pero la deje con la palabra en la boca y fui a mi habitación.

Hacia dos horas que me había acostado y estaba dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, giraba de un lado al otro y solo veía el rostro de Bella cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, vi su desilusión por mi reacción, pero no pude reaccionar de otra manera, había tantas cosas que considerar, tanto que se podía y no se podía y eran más las cosas negativas que las positivas. Respire profundo varias veces haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dejar mi mente en blanco, no necesitaba esto ahora y no iba a lidiar con algo así, mañana tenía una reunión importante, algo que había esperado mucho y finalmente había llegado.

"**Edward tenemos que hablar, ven a casa, por favor. B"** – estaba subiendo al auto para ir al hospital.

"**No sé cuándo podré volver a verte, ahora es imposible. E"** – fue mi contestación.

"**No hagas esto, lo lamento, por favor ven. B"** – no conteste el mensaje.

El día en el hospital transcurrió como era normal, atendí algunos pacientes en la guardia, luego estuvimos ultimando detalles con Leah para la reunión, ella estaría conmigo. durante todo la mañana me miro una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se decidió a preguntarme que me pasaba, solo le dije que estaba ansioso y preocupado por la reunión de hoy, cosa que no era mentira, pero la verdad era que mi mayor preocupación era Bella y era lo que no quería enfrentar.

"**No puedes dejar de hablarme e ignorar esto. Te amo, B"** – decía el mensaje de Bella, además tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de ella.

"**En algún momento debemos hablar, aunque ya no quieras estar conmigo. B"** – rezaba el siguiente mensaje.

"**Por favor, no te alejes así, el silencio es lo peor de todo, prefiero que me insultes o me trates mal. B" **– resople molesto.

"**Era el día en que podíamos celebrar un pequeño triunfo, era para los dos, sin embargo diste la nota amarga"** – quizás mi respuesta fue algo dura y distante.

Decidí llamarla, había cosas que era mejor hablarlas escuchándonos, eran demasiados serios e importantes para tratarlas por simples mensajes. Además necesita que me dejara libre por hoy, venia algo importante y necesitaba mantener mi cabeza en frio y centrada en lo más urgente, luego vería que pasaría con nosotros.

-Hola – contesto en voz baja al primer timbrazo, estoy seguro que lo tenía en la mano esperando que la llamara.

-¿Cómo estás? – era consciente de que tampoco podía desligarme como si nada.

-Ahí – note en su voz que no estaba bien.

-¿Te estas sintiendo mal? – suspiro profundo.

-Algo de náuseas y vómitos – su voz denotaba la tristeza, algo que en este momento no me podía dejar que me conmoviera porque saldría corriendo a su lado y aun no estaba seguro que pasaría con nosotros.

-Voy a pedirte un turno, conozco unos buenos obstetras para que te hagas ver.

-De acuerdo… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto dudando, su voz temblaba un poco seguramente por los nervios.

-No, no estoy bien, lo hiciste todo más difícil de lo que debía ser y prefiero no pensar en eso todavía – conteste enojado -. Te aviso cuando pueda ir a verte – la escuche suspirar profundo.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? – estoy seguro que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué? – dije de manera fría.

-¿Puedes avisarme como salió todo hoy? – no tenía problema con eso.

-Te mando un mensaje, también otro avisándote del turno al médico. Nos vemos en algún momento – corte enseguida, ni siquiera le di chance de despedirse.

Estábamos a martes y le conseguí un turno con una médica conocida para el próximo lunes. La doctora Kate Gibout era una mujer de unos 35 años, rubia y esbelta, elegante, simpática, muy interesante y una de las mejores en su campo. Había trabajado en este hospital durante un par de años, era otra de las víctimas de Aro a quien con la ayuda de Jake logramos darle la posibilidad de que se liberara. Aro había construido pruebas para acusarla por un error con un paciente que según los informes médicos demostraban que a raíz de su descuido había perdido un embarazo de seis meses, la mujer Denise Fournier estuvo a punto de morir y habían estado amenazándola con sacar todo a la luz y enviarla a la cárcel, nunca pude saber a ciencia cierta porque a Aro le interesaba mantenerla amenazada, pero logramos demostrar que la documentación era falsa incluso hasta la firma de Kate en esos papeles. Apenas quedo liberada se marchó del hospital pero seguíamos en contacto ocasionalmente. No tuvo ningún problema en atender a Bella y tampoco debí darle más explicaciones después de confirmarle que seguía casado con Jane pero que era importante me mantuviera informado de cómo iba el progreso del embarazo de Bella y que nadie debía saber que ella tenía relación conmigo.

"**Lunes 18hs turno con la doctora Kate Gibout en Av. 5th 1398 E."**– fue todo lo que escribí.

"**De acuerdo ¿Vas conmigo? B"** – mire con bronca el aparato.

"**No es posible, nadie puede vernos juntos en un obstetra. E"** – y esa afirmación me hizo sentir asco contra mí por hacerla pasar por algo así.

-¿En que estabas pensando amor? – murmure en voz alta.

Llego la hora de la reunión y como era habitual pasado diez minutos de la hora pactada Jane aun no llegaba, esto era normal, el pensamiento de ella era que la mujer siempre se tenía que hacer esperar, lo cual no tendría problema si fuera un cita para salir con alguien, pero no cuando se trata de trabajo y más en el hospital. Sé que Conrad, Brad, Thomas y Richard estaban nerviosos, mi intención no era tenerlos más de lo necesario en la línea de fuego.

-Buenos días – Jane entro con sus aires de grandeza y solo veía la hora de refregarle en la cara que ya no podría tomar decisiones de ningún tipo.

-Buenos días – respondimos los cinco a la vez.

-Muy bien ¿que tenemos para hoy? – Jane esbozo esa sonrisa dulce de niña que suele mostrar muy de vez en cuando, la cual es muy falsa.

Como en cada reunión comenzamos a tratar los distintos temas en cuanto a decisiones en el hospital, de las cuales Jane no tenía idea que hacer porque no era médica, pero de todas maneras omitía opiniones, sin sentido, pero eran sus opiniones. Dos horas después la reunión estaba terminando, todo fue normal y sin alteraciones hasta que entro Leah según mis instrucciones.

-Disculpen – Leah se asomó por la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-¿Esta listo Leah? - pregunte.

-Listo Edward – me sonrió de manera cómplice y correspondí.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Jane prestando más atención a este momento a la que presto en toda la reunión.

-La conferencia con el señor Aro Volturis esta lista – dijo Leah y se dirigió a la gran pantalla en la pared para encenderla, comprobó la conexión y unos segundos después Aro apareció en la pantalla.

-Señor Volturis ya está conectado en la sala de juntas.

-¡Papi! – exclamo Jane sorprendida.

-Querida Jane ¿para qué es necesario mi presencia? Creí que había enviado todas las indicaciones necesarias para esta junta – sé que se refería que cada uno de nosotros habíamos recibido las indicaciones, las cuales se habían seguido al pie de la letra por última vez.

-Yo no solicite esta conexión – dijo Jane y me miro, le sonreí.

-Supuse que como la realizo mi secretaria ya sabrías que fue a pedido mío – dije con ironía.

-Lo note perfectamente – la voz de Aro fue dura.

-Hay un tema que tenemos que tratar de suma urgencia por eso solicite tu presencia Aro – dije sin titubear, ahora empezaba mi regocijo.

-No había más en la agenda de lo que seguramente hablaron ¿no es así Jane? – Jane se acercó más a la pantalla.

-Se trató todo lo que estaba agendado, no quedo nada sin resolver como tu indicaste – confirmo Jane. Los ojos de Aro se centraron en mí.

-Entonces, Edward, es momento que todos nos retiremos ya que no quedo nada pendiente que requiera de mi presencia, sabes muy bien que me molesta…

-No es un pendiente, es algo que surgió de último momento – lo corte y sé que no le gusto para nada, pero disfrutaba cuando tenía estas pequeñas licencias para salirme del libreto de Aro.

-La agenda ya se trató – insistió.

-Tengo una moción para sacar al actual administrador del hospital y volver a ponerme al frente del área – dije sin más vueltas, todos estaban ansiosos y quería dejarlos ir.

-Moción no aceptada ¿Verdad amigos? – esperaba la respuesta de Conrad, Richard, Thomas y Brad.

-De hecho yo ya no tengo voz ni voto en este lugar, por lo tanto me puedo retirar sin dar mi opinión – Brad fue el primero en hablar y note su cara de satisfacción ante la mirada sorprendida de Aro y la atónita Jane -. Edward – se acercó y me tendió la mano -, gracias por todo, de verdad – nos dimos un apretón de manos.

-Gracias a ti – conteste. Brad salió de la sala luego de emitir un fuerte respiro de alivio.

-Yo tampoco tengo voto – fue Thomas -. Me retiro – sin decir más salió del lugar.

-Mi caso es igual – Richard salió inmediatamente después de Thomas.

-Edward – Conrad se acercó y me tendió la mano -, en verdad te lo agradezco tengo una gran deuda contigo, es una lástima que tu debas seguir con todos esto, eres un bueno hombre – estreche su mano.

-Me diste una oportunidad que estaba esperando, considera la deuda saldada – después de todo podrían haberse opuesto a la venta de las acciones cualquiera de ellos y eso no habría sido nada bueno para mí. Conrad salió sin decir nada más, ni siquiera miro la pantalla donde la cara de Aro se iba transformando de a poco en algo siniestro.

-Jane ¿Qué está pasando? – ella no tenía palabras, aún estaba atónita. La mesa de la sala era cuadra, fui hasta la punta, acercándome a la pantalla, me apoye sobre el borde de la mesa casi sentándome, cruce mis brazos y mira a Aro.

-Mi voto es a favor de la moción de remover al actual administrador y como tengo el 60 % de las acciones, siendo el socio mayoritario la moción queda autorizada – sonreí para Aro, internamente estaba disfrutando al máximo este momento.

-Todos, cada uno de ellos se va a arrepentir de esto – su voz fue tenebrosa, había un matiz oscuro en ella.

-Esto es entre tú y yo, nadie más, contra ellos no tienes nada – asegure y me estudio con la mirada.

-¿Tú no tienes idea? – dijo de manera despectiva.

-Descubrí toda la mentira en la que envolviste a Brad, le quisiste hacer creer que la chica era menor, que podía ir a la cárcel, pero el posee todas la pruebas necesarias para demostrar que todo fue una farsa, no podrás tocarlo – volví a sonreír con malicia -. En cuanto a Conrad – me encogí de hombros -, el tenia las autorizaciones necesarias para sacar medicamentos, le hacíamos una especie de donación por lo que no puedes acusarlo de tráfico, todos los medicamentos salidos de acá fueron directo a un dispensario, no falto ni uno. En cuanto a los otros dos apenas eren tus títeres, muñequitos de adorno en todo esto…

-Te has sobrepasado Edward….

-No, no lo hice, solo tome lo que me pertenecía porque este hospital iba a ser mío – lo corte una vez más.

-Créeme cuando te digo que cada decisiones que tomes en mi contra traerá una consecuencia en contra tuya – su imagen desapareció de la pantalla apenas termino con la amenaza.

-Te gusta sufrir y ver sufrir a tu familia – la voz de Jane volvió a ser lo de siempre, estaba empezando a disfrutar de algo, tengo la certeza que la amenaza de Aro tendrá frutos en poco tiempo.

-No tengo a nadie conmigo Jane, en todo caso tu eres lo más cercano a una familia – rodo sus ojos molestas.

-Tus padres, tu hermana ¿crees que no los tenemos controlados? Sabemos cada paso que dan, donde están cada minuto del día…

-Acaso me has visto con ellos últimamente, si tienes todo esa información estarás al tanto de que hace meses no me veo con ninguno, hace meses que ya no hay familia – asegure.

-Sé que solo pretendes que no te importan, se cómo eres en realidad, tu familia es todo para ti – insistió.

-Lo era, cuando ignoraba la verdad, luego vinieron las mentiras y todo cambio – Jane se dio la vuelta y llego hasta la puerta, se giró un poco y me miro sonriendo.

-Tu moviste Edward, ahora es nuestro turno – dicho eso salió de la sala.

Leah estaba parada un costado y me miraba sonriendo, sabía que mi cara expresaba toda la satisfacción que sentía en este momento dentro de mí, aunque debo admitir que la amenaza me dejo genuinamente preocupado, pero ahora en este mismo instante solo estaba disfrutando de saber que el hospital ya no sufriría por la guerra entre Aro y yo, a partir de ahora lo encaminaría y todo cambiara aquí, sería lo que fue unos meses atrás.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Leah me saco de mis pensamientos, le sonreí.

-Ahora te voy a dar la satisfacción de que le des la noticia a la secretaria del inútil que está en la administración, además dile que en diez minutos estoy ahí para controlar que no se lleve nada cuando salga escoltado por los guardias de seguridad – Leah sonrió aún más y asintió.

Me desplome en una de las sillas y tome varias respiraciones profundas, era un alivio inmenso el que sentía ahora, algo un poco liberador, un paso muy pequeño, pero era un paso al fin, una preocupación menos para mí. Escondí mi cara en mis manos y deje mi mente en blanco, prefería no pensar en nada, solo concentrarme que en los próximos días tendría mucho trabajo sacando adelante financieramente al hospital, quizás por algún tiempo no atendería consultas a menos que fuera algo realmente serio.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo estuve en la sala de juntas, pero supongo que fue demasiado a tiempo a juzgar por la ansiedad en la voz de Jake cuando lo llame.

-¡Edward al fin! – exclamo ansioso.

-Jake tranquilo, todo salió a la perfección – asegure.

-Lo suponía, pero me preocupaba que no llamaras – sonreí, me hubiera gustado que la primer llamada fuera a Bella, pero debía mantenerla lejos, era lo mejor ahora.

-Hubieras disfrutado mucho de haber estado acá, las caras de Aro y de Jane fueron memorables, dignas de una foto para la posteridad – dije riéndome un poco.

-Me imagino que sí, espero que esto te relaje un poco, tu cabeza lo necesita – suspire profundo.

-No puedo relajarme, lo que paso hoy traerá consecuencias en poco tiempo, de eso estoy seguro, es imposible bajar la guardia – hoy me hubiera gustado bajar la guardia solo un poco, habría llevado a Bella a comer a algún lado o tomar algo, pero ahora era imposible, nada era como hace un día atrás entre nosotros.

-Trata de descansar, estoy seguro tendrás mucho trabajo en el hospital estos días – eso era muy cierto.

-Necesito que estés más atento a los pasos de Aro, seguramente ya debe estar tramando su siguiente paso y no quiero que nos agarre descuidados – tomo aire profundo -. Quiero que me hagas un gran favor.

-¿Cuál? – cerré los ojos y visualice su rostro.

-Quiero que consigas a alguien que cuide a Bella, ella no debe enterarse.

-Me encargo de eso – su seguridad siempre me importaría - ¿Quieres venir a casa o iras a festejar con Bella? – me quede en blanco.

-El fin de semana me llego a tu casa, dile a Billy que me encargo de llevar el vino que el gusta – la realidad que desde que todo en peso ellos dos más Kiara y Leah eran las únicas personas a mi lado de manera constante, lo más parecido a una familia.

-¿Dejaras que Leah salga temprano? – sonreí ante eso.

-Llámala si quieres, la próxima semana vamos a tener mucho trabajo y seguro nos estaremos yendo tarde, disfruten estos días juntos – eran una linda pareja, los dos muy enamorados.

-Bien ahora la llamo – nos despedimos rápidamente.

"**Aro ya sabe que soy el accionista mayoritario. Todo salió bien. E"** – fue todo lo que pude escribirle.

"**Por favor, ven a casa. B"** – mire el mensaje por varios minutos releyéndolo.

"**No" **– fue la decisión final.

Entre en mi antigua oficina, sonreí plenamente porque este era mi lugar por derecho y el que me merecía, mi vida podía ser un mierda en todos los sentidos, pero el trabajo era mi refugio, el lugar donde realmente podía ser yo mismo. Ya pasaba la medianoche cuando volví a la casa, Jane no me llamo enojada para reclamar que no llegaba en horario para cenar pero tenía la certeza de porque fue eso, también la había engañado y estaría molesta.

Llego el viernes y no hacía más que estar encerrado en la oficina desde las siete de la mañana hasta las once de la noche, de Jane no había tenido noticias y de Bella recibía mensajes una y otra vez pidiéndome que fuera verla.

-Edward, ya es el mediodía – Leah entro en la oficina y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

-Pídeme algo de comer – apenas la mire y seguí en lo mío, lo cual era revisar cuenta por cuenta, viendo hacer legales ciertas cosas que no eran legales.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a Bella? – con esa pregunta tomo toda mi atención.

-Cierra la puerta con llave – Leah cerro como le indique y se sentó nuevamente -. Está embarazada – me miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – negué con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que hacer – pase una mano por mi pelo.

-¿Desde cuándo no la ves?

-Desde el lunes cuando me dio la noticia – ahora su mirada fue dura.

-No deberías alejarte tanto y menos ahora, es cuando más te necesita – lo sabía, no era el mejor momento y estoy seguro ella no la estaba pasando bien.

-Complico todo Leah, busco el embarazo, sé que no hubo mala intención pero no es el momento para algo así – Leah me miro seria.

-Pero ya está aquí y ustedes tienen que hablar – respire profundo.

-Lo sé, pero…. Estoy agotado… no tengo idea como sobrellevar esto – se puso de pie y me sonrió levemente.

-Empieza por algo sencillo, ve a almorzar – me insto.

Cuando llegue al restaurante me llamo la atención que siendo más de las doce y media estuviera atendiendo, quizás estos días no se había tomado la hora del almuerzo. Emmett me saludo de lejos, cuando me senté. Bella se giró… ¡Dios mío! Había tanta tristeza en su rostro y además parecia un fantasma por lo blanca. Se encamino hacía a mí con algo de timidez, venía muy lento y esquivaba mi mirada, solo la observe hasta que unos brazos la envolvieron. Apreté mis puños con fuerza sobre la mesa, esto realmente no me lo esperaba Jacob besaba a Bella con fuerza, la había abrazado por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, se separó de ella y le murmuro algo al oído. Ni siquiera voltearon a verme, solo se fueron en dirección a la oficina de Emmett. ¿Con cuantas cosas más tendría que lidiar?

Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice me levante en el preciso momento que una de las mozas se acercaba a mí, ni le preste atención salí encabronado prácticamente azotando la puerta, no quería una puta explicación, solo quería irme del lugar y alejarme de todos.

-¡EDWARD! – mire por el espejo retrovisor, Emmett me hacía seña - ¡EDWARD ESPERA! – las ruedas rechinaron en el pavimente y salí a toda de prisa.

Calculo que maneje por más de veinte minutos sin rumbo fijo, durante todo ese tiempo mi celular y el BlackBerry no dejaron de sonar ni un instante, necesitaba calmarme, si me los cruzaba ahora o hablábamos no saldría nada bueno. Me pare en el primer espacio verde que vi y me senté bajo un árbol, odiaba esto, un paso hacia adelante y cien hacia atrás, así nunca conseguiría lo que tanto necesitaba. Diez minutos de paz fue lo que tuvo y las llamadas comenzaron de nuevo, mire el visor del BlackBerry, la foto de Bella sonriendo parecia burlarse de mí, mire el otro celular y me sorprendió ver la foto de Alice.

-Alice – conteste.

-¡Edward!... – sollozaba de manera desesperada, me pare en el acto.

-¡¿Alice que paso?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Mamá?! – pregunte nervioso.

-Es papá… - lloro con más desesperación.

-¡Dime que pasa! – solo la escuchaba llorar con fuerza y apenas se entendía lo que hablaba - ¡Alice habla! – exclame mientras subía al auto.

-Le dispararon Ed… recién nos llaman… esta grave… no creen que sobreviva…


	44. Capítulo 43: No ves la realidad

_**Capítulo 43: No ves la realidad.**_

_**(Bella y Edward POV)**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

-Bella – mire a Emmett -, es Edward – me gire y por primera vez en días podía respirar sin dificultad. No se lo veía bien, parecía muy cansado y tampoco me miraba con ese brillo que sabía tener antes.

-Solo serán unos minutos – dije mirando a Emmett.

-Ve tranquila – nadie sabía aun del embarazo, solo Edward y yo.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, Edward me miraba de manera distante no era como antes que parecía era su todo y lo único que había a su alrededor, ahora solo había distancia y vacío, un vacío enorme entre los dos. No vi en que momento entro Jacob solo me quede paralizada cuando me tomo de la cintura con fuerza y estampo sus labios en los míos para besarme de manera ansiosa, se separó un poco y se acercó a mi oído.

-Lo están siguiendo, Jane y Aro mandaron a sacarle fotos – lo mire sorprendida y solo me deje llevar cuando comenzó a caminar para donde estaba Emmett - ¡No lo mires! ¡No te des vuelta! – exclamo cuando quise girarme para verlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Jacob?! – Emmett se acercó furioso a nosotros, venía con los puños cerrados, si Jacob no se explicaba estoy segura lo golpearía.

-Aguarda Em – alcance a decir.

-Jane y Aro mandaron a seguir a Edward, no pueden verlo con Bella – Emmett asintió en respuesta.

-Vamos a mi oficina – dijo Emmett.

-Pero Edward…

-Luego lo busco, entremos – entre los dos me escoltaron hasta la oficina.

-Explícame que está pasando – exigí.

-Estaba controlando los correos y mensajes de Jane cuando me encontré el mensaje en el que confirmaba que el detective lo estaba siguiendo y tomaría fotos de todo lo que hiciera – dijo de manera rápida -, lo estuvo tratando de llamar pero no sé porque no me atiende y tenía que mantenerlo alejado de ti, esa es una prioridad para que no te veas mezclada en nada de lo que pasa…

-¡Y lo único que se te ocurrió fue besarme! – exclame enojada.

-Perdón Bella pero estaban tan cerca y el detective está afuera – afirmo.

-¡Conoces a Edward, sabes las miles de cosas que debe estar pensando ahora! – Seguí más exaltada - ¡Oh por Dios! Debo ir con él – dije tratando de salir de la oficina de Emmett pero los dos me pararon.

-Bella, Jake dijo que no te pueden ver con él – esto no era bueno, podía sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo, Edward es muy celoso y posesivo seguramente se estaría volviendo loco y pensando lo peor.

-Por favor Em… - comencé a sollozar -, tienes que buscarlo… por favor… ve por él – pedí entre lágrimas.

-Yo me encargo quédate aquí - Emmett salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta. Los minutos pasaban de manera agónica.

-Lo siento Bella – murmuro Jacob.

Me desplome en el sillón de la oficina de Emmett, yo lo conozco, se cómo su mente es capaz de ir a mil por hora pensando las peores cosas, esto no era lo que necesitábamos ahora, hacia unos minutos tenía la firme certeza de que hablaríamos sobre mi estado y todo se arreglaría, entendería porque lo hice y de alguna manera podríamos superar esta distancia que había puesto entre los dos.

-Lo siento – Emmett entro en la oficina -, no pude alcanzarlo, salió como loco manejando – dijo apesadumbrado.

No podía estar pasando esto, de nuevo distancia, odiaba que nuestra relación fuera todo el tiempo de esta manera, habíamos logrado por un mes estar increíblemente bien, unidos, amándonos y cuidándonos, ahora todo dio veinte pasos atrás, quizás fue mi culpa por pensar de manera egoísta, aunque no estoy segura de haberlo sido ya que esto era para él también.

Intente llamarlo miles de veces, pero pasaba directo a la casilla, no me importo llorar mientras le dejaba los mensajes de voz, a lo mejor se apiadaba de mí y se acercaba, me venía a ver y podíamos hablar. Las horas pasaban de manera lenta y torturante, Emmett me miraba angustiado y en silencio, estábamos en mi departamento esperando noticias de Edward.

-Bella soy Jacob – dijeron apenas atendí mi celular.

-¿Supiste algo? – pregunte con ansiedad.

-Hable con Leah, tampoco ha ido al hospital y eso es muy raro – contesto Jacob -, Leah también me comento que lo llamaron de Forks al hospital, fue la policía pero no quisieron darle información a ella – una esperanza, podía llamar a Charlie.

-¡Gracias Jake! Ya sé a quién puedo llamar – me puse de mejor ánimo.

-Avísame en cuento sepas algo, necesito aclarar todo con Edward – los dos necesitábamos lo mismo.

-De acuerdo Jake – dije a manera de saludo y corte.

Intente llamar tres veces a mi padre a su celular y tres más a la comisaria pero en el celular no contestaba y en la comisaria no estaba, me pareció raro por el horario porque prácticamente vive en el lugar.

-Hola Sue ¿está mi padre? – estaba demasiado apurada como para perder tiempo con mucho saludo.

-Hola Bella, no está, hay un gran problema y anda de un lado para el otro – un cosquilleo nada placentero de nervios se instaló en mi estómago.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte con duda, tenía la sensación que no era nada bueno.

-No lo sé muy bien, solo sé que alguien de la familia Cullen fue muy mal herido pero solo se eso, no sé cuál de ellos fue – me quede sin aire en los pulmones.

-Gracias Sue – fue todo lo que pude decir - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte mirando a Emmett.

-Son casi las siete de la tarde – contesto mirándome serio -. Bella estas muy pálida ¿te sientes bien? – asentí.

-¿Puedes llevarme? Quizá pueda encontrar a Alice en el consultorio de su psiquiatra – Emmett asintió.

-Come algo antes – dijo Emmett y negué con la cabeza.

-No podría probar bocado – tome mi bolso -. Vamos – dije y salimos del departamento.

Le di la dirección y Emmett me llevo hasta el consultorio de la doctora Hale, cuando llegamos le pedí me esperara en el auto pero se negó porque según él no me veía nada bien.

-Isabella – estuvimos esperando durante media hora que la doctora Hale terminara de atender un paciente.

-Doctora Hale – tendí mi mano y la estrecho.

-Soy Emmett McCarty – lo mire sorprendida porque note algo de ansiedad en su voz al saludarla.

-Rosalie Hale – contesto ella brindándole una enorme sonrisa y no me pasó desapercibido que no puso el título de doctora antes de su nombre.

-¿Alice esta acá? – pregunte y me miro sorprendida.

-Cancelo el turno de hoy, tuvo que viajar a Forks de urgencia – mi corazón se aceleró, si viajo a Forks el herido debía ser Carlisle.

-¿Sabes si paso algo con Carlisle? – pregunte y asintió.

-Le dispararon, parece que fue en un intento de asalto – confirmo -. Mi hermano Jasper viajo hace unas horas atrás, parece que Alice no está muy bien así que me voy para allá en un vuelo de la una de la mañana…

-Puedo conseguir que nos vayamos en una o dos horas cuando mucho – mire a Emmett sorprendida, él solo miraba a la doctora con una gran sonrisa.

-Pregunte en todas las aerolíneas no hay nada antes – la doctora Hale no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Un avión privado será más cómodo y rápido – propuso él.

-De acuerdo – los miraba alternando, creo que podrían elegir otro momento para coquetear.

-La llamo para confirmarle – dijo Emmett y ella en el acto saco una tarjeta para tendérsela.

-Sera mejor que prepare mis cosas – dije cortando la dinámica entre ellos.

-Doctora Hale la busco por acá – dijo Emmett tendiéndole la mano.

-Rosalie – corrigió ella.

-Rosalie un placer conocerte – se sonrieron.

_**(Edward POV)**_

Llegamos a Forks cerca de las seis de la tarde, Alice y Esme vinieron conmigo en el jet privado, lo primero que hicimos fue ir al hospital a comprobar el estado de salud de Carlisle, me informaron que no habían podido extraer la bala porque estaba muy cerca de la columna, que por el momento estaba estable pero debido a la pérdida de sangre había entrado en shock hipovolémico y aun no despertaba, era necesario mantenerlo en terapia intensiva y controlarlo constantemente. Nos dejaron pasar a verlo por unos escasos cinco minutos, no pudimos estar más y era comprensible porque estaba muy grave.

-Esme, estoy seguro que se va a poner bien – estaba parada mirando por el vidrio que la separaba de Carlisle, sus lágrimas caían lentamente y en silencio.

-No se lo ve bien, Edward – murmuro apenas dejando salir la voz.

-Es un hombre fuerte y sano se va a recuperar sin problema – dije tratando de confortarla.

-Ya no es tan fuerte como antes – me miro con tristeza, no creía eso de Carlisle, no importaba que tan duro fuera todo siempre tenía una fuerza extra en su interior.

-Todo va a salir bien – afirme y Esme suspiro profundo.

-Espero que así sea, él es mi mitad no podría vivir si no existiera – volvió a mirar a Carlisle a través del vidrio que nos separaba.

Iba a abrazarla pero me detuve, no sabía muy bien cómo comportarme con ella, Esme fue la mejor mamá que pude tener pero había demasiadas mentiras y ocultamientos en nuestra relación y aunque era tan culpable como Carlisle no podía tener contra ella el mismo sentimiento de rechazo tan profundo como el que sentía por Carlisle, pero igualmente me sentía lejano.

Alice estaba sentada en una de las bancas y solo lloraba sin decir nada, tenía una profunda tristeza en su rostro, todo su cuerpo lo demostraba, me senté a su lado sin decir nada, podía sentir el dolor que transmitía desde lo más profundo.

-No quiero quedarme sin papá – murmuro en voz baja.

-Eso no pasara, veras que se pondrá bien – no levanto la cabeza y seguía sollozando.

-No quiero perderlo, me hace mucha falta… - lloro con un poco más de fuerza mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Ten fe, veras que se va a reponer muy rápido – insistí una vez más.

Esme se sentó al lado de Alice y se abrazaron, de apoco Alice fue calmando el llanto. El medico vino a controlar a Carlisle, no mejoraba pero tampoco empeoraba, se mantenía estable de momento y eso era bueno. Las convencí a las dos de que se fueran a la casa, no había cambios y ya eran las nueve de la noche, las dos estaban estresadas y necesitan descanso para poder estar mejor para mañana. Fui con ellas hasta la casa para de paso buscar el auto de Carlisle, quería ir a hablar con la policía para saber qué había sucedido, si el culpable estaba en la cárcel y cuáles eran los pasos a seguir en cuanto al proceso.

Hacía años que no entraba en la casa, había sido mantenida en el mismo estado de cuando estuve por última vez, tantos recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente: cenas familiares, Bella de visita, la primera vez que la bese estábamos en la cocina, cuando la acompañe al dormitorio de mi hermana y la bese nuevamente, horas viendo partidos con Carlisle en el living, ver a Esme cocinando para nosotros. Momentos muy felices de una familia unida y bien constituida, de una familia amorosa. Entrar en mi antiguo dormitorio fue rememorar más momentos, la adolescencia, una época sumamente feliz, llena de amigos, diversión y amor también. Deje el pequeño bolso sobre la cama, saque el celular y el BlackBerry, los dos estaban apagados seguramente por quedarse sin batería. Era tarde y tenía la intención de ir lo mismo a la policía, además quería pasar a cerciorarme como estaba Carlisle.

-Charlie – estuve durante media hora esperándolo en la comisaria, me informaron que había salido por algo referente a lo de mi padre.

-Edward, es una lástima que nos reencontremos bajo estas circunstancias – dijo estrechando mi mano y luego me hizo seña para que me sentara.

-¿Qué se sabe sobre lo que le paso a Carlisle? – pregunte sin dar vueltas, quería volver al hospital lo antes posible.

-Ahora tengo que ir a interrogar a un testigo, recién lo encontramos, según lo que nos contó brevemente sabe quién lo hizo…

-¿Alguien conocido? – lo corte con ansiedad y vi la duda en su cara, no estaba seguro de decírmelo.

-Todavía no hable bien con él, quiero tomarle la declaración oficial y te confirmo todo – asentí de acuerdo.

-¿En cuánto tiempo será? – pregunte con ansiedad.

-Unas dos horas cuando mucho ¿estarás en el hospital? – asentí -. En cuanto termine me llego y hablamos mejor sobre esto – me levante en el acto.

-Gracias Charlie – volví a estrechar su mano.

-Edward – me llamo cuando estaba por salir - ¿Sabes algo de Bella? – una punzada en mi corazón lo estrujo.

-Nada Charlie, no la he visto – me miro serio y asintió -. Nos vemos – dijo y salí de su oficina.

Volví al hospital y busque al médico de mi padre, Peter, me mostro los estudios y los análisis, con todo en mano fui hasta la consulta de Carlisle y me encerré para leer a conciencia y ver los pasos a seguir, a partir de este momento me haría cargo de su cuidado. Estuve cerca de dos horas viendo una y otra vez las radiografías, observándolas para confirmar cual sería la mejor manera de extraer la bala minimizando los riesgos. La puerta se abrió de pronto y me sobresalte.

-¿Doctor Edward Cullen? – mire a la enfermera y asentí.

-Su padre entro en paro – tome el delantal de Carlisle y me lo coloque mientras corría en dirección a su habitación.

-¡El informe! – exclame apenas entre acercándome a Carlisle, Peter estaba realizando la masaje cardíaco externo.

-¡Una hemorragia interna, la bala se movió! – exclamo mientras seguía.

-¡Esta cargado! – exclamo una enfermera extendiéndole las paletas del desfibrilador.

-¡Despejen! - exclamo Peter, después de la segunda descarga respire aliviado cuando sentí todo se calmó.

-¡Al quirófano! – exclame cuando el sonido indico los latidos del corazón normalizándose de a poco.

-Edward…

-¡Voy a extraer la bala y parar la hemorragia, llévalo ahora! – Peter asintió.

-Doctor las radiografías – la misma enfermera que me busco me tendía las radiografías.

-¿Estás seguro que la podrás sacar? – pregunto Peter mientras nos dirigíamos al quirófano.

-Estoy seguro – confirme y asintió.

Salí del quirófano a las dos de la mañana, hubo que realizarle transfusiones de sangre, tuvo un paro más, pero pudimos extraer la bala y parar la hemorragia lo cual nos llevó mucho tiempo. Estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar y durante mucho tiempo, hoy había sido uno de mis peores días, ver a Jacob besando a Bella de esa manera me quebró totalmente, aun me costaba entender que dos de las personas más importantes que tenía en mi vida en este momento me estuvieran engañando. ¡Por Dios! Bella me había confirmado que estaba embarazada, no podía entender lo que pasaba.

La casa estaba en silencio, cuando entre pase directo a la ducha la cual no duro mucho, fue muy rápida, intente prender mi celular y el BlackBerry pero era definitivo que estaban sin batería por lo que los puse a cargar, me acomode en la cama y deje mi mente en blanco para poder dormirme.

No sé qué hora era exactamente pero calculo que era muy temprano en la mañana porque aún no había ruido en la casa, estaba acomodada en mi pecho, en sueños la había abrazado con fuerza, Bella estaba temblando un poco, hacia algo de frio y no estaba tapada pero dormía profundo. Me removí tratando de no moverme mucho para levantarme, estaba dispuesto a dejarla en la habitación que siguiera durmiendo e ir a buscar otro lugar para mí.

-¿Te vas? – su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se sentó en la cama y note sus ojos enrojecidos seguramente por haber llorado, también la notaba demasiado pálida y eso no era buena señal en su estado.

-Supe lo de Carlisle – contesto aun en voz baja.

-¿Y tú novio te dejo venir? – era bueno que estuviera lejos de Jacob ahora, no pasaría nada bueno si me lo encontraba.

-Edward lo que paso con Jacob fue…

-¡No quiero explicaciones Isabella! – Exclame cortándola - ¡Con lo que vi fue suficiente, no necesito más! – un par de lágrimas se le escaparon en silencio.

-Por favor Ed, déjame explicarte…

-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡¿Qué puedes decir?! ¡¿Qué hombre entra de la nada y te besa de esa manera a menos que tenga algo contigo?!...

-¡Un hombre que haría todo por ayudarte a ti! – Exclamo llorando - ¡Jacob solo estaba tratando de cubrirte por eso me beso! – la mire sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? – seco un poco sus lágrimas.

-Te estaban siguiendo, Jacob trato de llamarte para ponerte sobre aviso pero no lo atendías y cuando llego al restaurante solo se le ocurrió esa estúpida forma de alejarnos porque la persona que contrataron estaba afuera – ahora estaba muy desorientado, me acerque a la cama y me senté frente a ella.

-Me seguían – asegure y asintió - ¿Te dijo quién? – tembló de frio -. Tapate – espere que se quitara las zapatillas y se tapó con las colchas.

-Dijo que se encontró con un mensaje de Jane en el que le confirmaba a Aro que te estaban siguiendo y tomarían foto de todo lo que hicieras – respire aliviado, igual tendría una seria conversación con Jacob, aunque tampoco lo podía culpar.

-No fue la mejor manera de tratar el tema – murmure.

-No lo fue – quedamos en silencio sin mirarnos - ¿Me vas a dejar? – nos miramos fijo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? – bajo su mirada y jugo con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Quería darte todo – murmuro -. Solo quería que tuvieras alguien a quien aferrarte para que fuera tu fuerza para poder salir de todo esto – la mire durante unos segundos.

-Eras tu Bella, todo lo que necesitaba… mi apoyo, mi fuerza, mi mundo entero – pude notar las lágrimas pero no levanto la vista.

-Lo siento – susurro.

-Eso no arregla nada… no arregla el hecho de que estas embarazada, que yo estoy cansado con Jane…

-No lo quieres, ya no quieres estar conmigo – me pare y comencé a caminar de un lado al otro removiendo mi pelo.

-No lo entiendes Bella – ¿acaso no veía como seria todo? -. No ves la realidad – me miro con tristeza.

-¿Qué realidad? – respire profundo.

-El futuro que le espera a nuestro bebe – dije como si fuera algo obvio.

-Nosotros estamos juntos – rodé mis ojos.

-Apenas estamos juntos, hay días que no puedo ir a verte, hay días que puedo estar todo una tarde contigo y otros que apenas podemos almorzar juntos… si Jane viaja o sale podemos llegar a pasar una noche juntos…

-Yo no reclamo nada – reprocho.

-Yo si te reprocho Bella, reprocho que hayas tomado esta decisión sin tenerme en cuenta….

-Lo hice pensando en ti – se excusó.

-¿Y qué voy a tener de esto? – me miro desorientada -. ¿Cuándo voy a ver a mi hijo? Una hora al día con suerte, no puedo acompañarte al médico para las revisaciones, no voy a poder estar junto a ti cuando nazca, quizás ni lo pueda conocer el mismo día… ¿si te sientes mal por las noches?... no puedo estar para cuidarte…. Ahora mismo estas tan pálida que me estoy muriendo por llevarte al hospital y que los revisen y no puedo porque nadie me puede ver contigo y mucho menos saber que él bebe que llevas dentro es mío… tengo que callarme que voy a ser padre y lo mejor es que eso viene de la mujer que amo y no es con la que estoy casado… no voy a poder llevarlo al parque, sacarlos a pasear, disfrutar de darle su mamadera, ayudarte en las noches cuando no te deje dormir…

-Edward…

-No tenías derecho a hacerme esto… - no la deje hablar -, no tenías derecho a darme una bendición de la que no puedo disfrutar… y con más razón tenemos que tener cuidado porque si algo te pasa a ti y al bebe mi vida no tiene sentido.

Quedamos en silencio, no era un cómodo silencio ya que el sollozo de Bella se escuchaba claro. Me senté a los pies de la cama, bastante lejos de ella, pero no la mire, solo escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Acaso no había pensado en todo esto? Adoraba la idea de formar una familia con ella, ese no era el problema, la cuestión era que justo en este momento no podíamos estar juntos, no podría acompañarla como me hubiera gustado durante el embarazo, no podría hacer las clases de preparto con ella, tampoco masajear sus piernas cuando se le hincharan, mimarla cuando se sintiera triste o su humor cambiara, no estaría ahí cuando estuviera descompuesta, no podría sacarla a pasear tomados de la mano mostrando con orgullo su barriga, no podría pedirle que se casara conmigo antes del nacimiento.

-Creí que no lo querías – murmuro en mi oído y me sobresalte, no la había escuchado acercarse.

-Bella – intento ser una advertencia porque comenzó a besar mi oído suavemente y eso me encendía sin remedio.

-Te amo tanto – murmuro y siguió besando la zona.

-Aguarda Bella – murmure con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Te necesito – correspondí el beso porque también la necesitaba, abrace su cintura con fuerza mientras nos devorábamos el uno al otro. Era un beso lleno de pasión, caliente, mezclando nuestro aliento y salivas, sus manos acariciaban mi nuca jugando un poco con las puntas de mi pelo, mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

-Princesa, espera – la detuve cuando comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

-Estoy cansando ojitos, opere a Carlisle hasta tarde – me dio un pequeño beso y sonreímos.

-Entonces… el problema no es que no quieras al bebe – me miro sonriendo solo un poco.

-El problema es que no puedo estar contigo y nuestro bebe, los amo con todo mi ser – asegure y sonrió más - ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo? – pregunte acariciando su rostro, estaba tan pálida, no me gustaba nada.

-Lo habitual, algunos malestares – nos dimos otro pequeño beso.

-Estas muy pálida – seguí acariciando su rostro.

-Puede que se deba a que no he comido lo suficiente estos días – bajo su mirada.

-Bella, amor, tienes que alimentarte bien.

-No estabas conmigo, estaba algo asustada porque pensé que no te vería más – dijo afligida.

-No te abandonaría, menos ahora que llevas a nuestro bebe… yo solo estaba con tantas cosas… hay tantas cosas en contra y quisiera poder tomarte y alejarnos pero no puedo y no tengo idea cuando todo esto terminara para que podamos estar juntos.

-Tienes alguien por quien luchar – la mire serio.

-Tu, solo tú, eras mi razón Bella… es difícil entenderte – agacho la mirada -, no es vida para un niño ver a su padre una hora al día cada dios sabe cuántos días… no es justo para él bebe ni para mí porque quería que algo entre nosotros se diera bien.

-¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas? Te negabas a verme, de manera tan fría – suspire profundo y la mire con culpa.

-Estaba enojado Bella…

-Conmigo – afirmo.

-Conmigo por dejar que llegáramos a esta situación… tu no tendrías que ser la otra de nadie – afirme, tape su boca cuando quiso hablar -… tu mereces mucho más de lo que te ofrezco, pero no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti… - otra respiración profunda –. Me enoje porque no preví esto, tu tenías razón, no debí suponer que tomarías los cuidados necesario, tendría que haber buscado hablar contigo para que llegáramos a un acuerdo en el método anticonceptivo, fue estúpido de mi parte suponer cosas – me abrazo con fuerza y correspondí el abrazo.

-Solo quiero que tengas más razones para luchar – sonreí un poco.

-¿Me perdonas? No debí alejarme de esa manera, dejarte sola en este momento…. Perdóname, por favor amor – murmure contra su cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, no te alejes así… te perdono – suspire aliviado.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer – la separe de mi cuerpo.

-Ahora no – protesto.

-Ahora si – me levante y fui hasta mi bolso, me sorprendió encontrarlo vacío, seguramente Esme se encargó de acomodarlo, fui hasta al armario y mi ropa estaba colgada, saque una camisa mangas largas -. Ponte esto así estás cómoda y tapate bien, vuelvo enseguida – tomo la camisa y luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios salí de la habitación.

No había prácticamente nada de comida en la nevera, encontré algo de queso y un poco de pan por lo que decidí prepararle unos sándwich con algo caliente porque había tomado frio, era lo más rápido que podía hacerle y agradecí eso porque estaba cansado, necesitaba volver a dormir para luego volver al hospital a verificar como estaba Carlisle. En 10 minutos todo estuvo listo, prepare una bandeja, agregue dos vasos de jugo de naranja y subí con todo a la habitación.

-Princesa – me miro sonriendo -, acomódate así comes – se sentó en la cama y acomodo las colchas.

-Huele bien – dijo sonriendo. Acomode la bandeja y me senté frente a ella.

-Vas a comer todo – asintió y tome la taza - ¿Cómo entraste? – acerque la taza a su boca luego de soplar un poco para que no se fuera a quemar.

-Llame a Alice – la mire sorprendido y algo extasiado cuando cerró su boca para soplar un poco.

-¿Y te abrió sin problemas? – pregunte incrédulo.

-Dijo que luego nos debíamos una conversación y prometió no comentar nada con nadie – corte un pedazo del sándwich y lo acerque a su boca.

-¿Te gusta? – asintió -. Toma un poco de jugo – tomo el vaso que le tendí.

-¿Sabes? Puedo comer sola – por lo menos su semblante había cambiado, estaba más animada.

-Lo sé, pero quiero alimentarte – de nuevo lleve otro trozo del sándwich.

-¿Escuchaste los mensajes? Te deje varios – respire profundo.

-Estaba sin batería, con todo el ajetreo recién lo puse a cargar antes de acostarme.

-¿Cómo esta Carlisle? – otra respiración profunda.

-Va a estar bien, entro en paro dos veces y tuvo una hemorragia difícil de parar, pero logramos estabilizarlo, estará bien – resumí.

-¿Lo operaste tú? – Asentí - ¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? – me encogí de hombros.

-No quería que muriera – me limite a contestar.

Cuando termino de comer deje la bandeja sobre el escritorio y me acomode a su lado para dormir, la envolví en mis brazos pegando su espalda a mi pecho, lleve una mano a su bajo vientre y la acaricie suavemente hasta que nos dormimos.


	45. Capítulo 44: Inesperado

_**Capítulo 44: Inesperado.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

El golpe en la puerta me despertó – ¡Edward son las once de la mañana! – me desperté a duras penas.

-Buenos días – que estuviera conmigo a esta hora había sido todo un descuido, pero se sentía muy bien despertar juntos.

-Buenos días, hermosa – conteste antes de fundirnos en un beso - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – se removió en mis brazos y salió corriendo hacia el baño, no pude más que reírme bajo, esa respuesta era todo.

-Perdón – dijo cuando salió -, vino sin aviso – se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

-No tomes frio – tendí una mano y abrí las cobijas para que se acomodara de nuevo.

-Tienes que ir a ver a Carlisle – asentí mientras la tapaba bien hasta arriba.

-Dame unos minutos y nos levantamos – apreté mi abrazo en su cintura.

Estuvimos unos diez minutos más en la cama en silencio, esta vez era un cómodo silencio, nos cambiamos entre medio de pequeños besos y caricias, no hubo palabras solo gestos y sonrisas. Encendí mi celular y el BlackBerry, las notificaciones de mensajes, correos de voz y llamadas perdidas no se hicieron esperar en los dos aparatos. Antes de bajar aproveche para llamar a Leah y ponerla sobre aviso de lo que estaba pasando por si alguien me buscaba, no era el mejor momento para no estar, pero estas cosas nunca pasaban en los mejores momentos.

-Te quedaste en el cuarto de huéspedes – murmure a Bella cuando salimos de mi dormitorio.

-De acuerdo – sonrió cálidamente y le robe el último beso antes de estar con gente.

-Buenos días – entre en la cocina, Esme se giró y miro sorprendida a Bella a mi lado.

-Anoche vino a verme – dijo Alice antes de que Esme pidiera una explicación – Durmió en mi habitación – Esme apenas sonrió.

Se acercó rápido hasta a mí y me abrazo con fuerza – Gracias… - murmuro entre sollozos -, gracias por cuidarlo – mire a Bella y gesticulo un "Abrázala", ya que no reaccionaba. En cuanto envolví a Esme en mis brazos su llanto se hizo agudo y desesperado.

-Tranquila, se va a reponer solo es cuestión de tiempo – murmure en su oído -. Te puedo asegurar que va a estar muy bien – afirme. Unos segundo después Alice se unió al abrazo, la abarque con mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Es tan bueno que hayas venido…. No sé qué hubiera sido de papá sin ti… - hablaba mientras lloraba.

Bella fue hasta la hornalla y se encargó de seguir cocinando mientras yo consolaba a mi hermanita y a Esme. Diez minutos después Esme y Alice se habían calmado, las dos sonrieron levemente cuando nos miramos a los ojos.

-Peter me dijo que estuviste hasta tarde operando a tu padre – Esme me miraba sonriendo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo, tuvo una hemorragia y fue difícil pararla, pero todo salió bien, extraje la bala y ya solo hay que esperar – preferí no decirle que había tenido dos paros, era mejor que solo supieran que ya estaba bien.

-Llamo Charlie preguntando por ti, dijo que ayer habías entrado a quirófano cuando fue a buscarte al hospital, va a venir en una hora para acá – dijo Alice mirándome y luego desvió su mirada a Bella.

-¿Ayer lo viste? – Esme ciño su frente.

-Antes de ir al hospital pase por la jefatura, tenía que interrogar a una persona que aparentemente vio quien fue – conteste y asintió.

-Tengo que irme – Bella se puso de pie y Alice junto con ella.

-Te acompaño – Bella saludo a Esme y a mí con un beso en la mejilla, se marchó uno seguida de Alice.

-¿Están juntos? – mire a Esme sorprendido.

-No podemos, estoy casado – me miro seria.

-Esta mañana estuve en el dormitorio de Alice, antes de que se despertara y Bella no estaba ahí, tampoco en la habitación de huéspedes porque ahí se queda Jasper – levanto una ceja -, bajaron juntos y ahí un aire de complicidad distinto entre los dos – baje mi mirada -, algo está pasando lo puedo notar, que Bella se haya alejado de nosotros y este tan cómoda contigo lo único que hace es confirmar que lo que estuvo mal entre ustedes ya no lo está, es obvio que te apoya a ti en todo esto.

-No es algo fácil de explicar – es lo único que pude decir.

-Mereces algo de felicidad, aunque no es la mejor manera – poso su mano en la mía y la mire sonriendo -. Solo ten cuidado, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos que alguien más se diera cuenta – asentí.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Carlisle? – preferí cambiar de tema rápido.

-Temprano, aún no había despertado pero me dijo Peter que era mejor, la operación les llevo mucho tiempo – asentí de acuerdo.

-Luego del almuerzo me voy a verlo - por lo menos hasta que despertara y estuviera un poco mejor me quedaría para controlarlo personalmente.

-Me voy contigo – no tenía problema con eso.

-Me voy a recostar otro rato, tengo que revisar algunos mails – no había mucho más que conversar con Esme.

Volví a mi habitación y decidí que lo mejor era llamar a Jacob, luego hablaría nuevamente con Bella para confirmar como había llegado a su casa. Llame a casa de Billy pero nadie contesto así que intente en el celular de Jake.

-¡Edward, que bueno saber de ti! ¿Cómo está tu padre? – me sorprendió que estuviera al tanto de todo, luego recordé que salía con Leah y seguramente ella le aviso.

-Está mejor, anoche lo deje estable y fuera de peligro, tengo que volver a revisarlo en unas horas – conteste.

-Edward tengo que explicarte lo que paso con Bella….

-Bella me aclaro un poco lo que paso, cuando vuelva hablamos bien – confirme, ya no estaba molesto con él, aunque pondríamos un límite con respecto a esos arrebatos.

-Si estás desocupado puedo ir ahora – eso me dejo descolocado.

-Jake estoy en Forks no estoy en California – iba a tener que esperar nuestro encuentro.

-Yo también estoy en Forks, me vine con Bella y Emmett – este día estaba lleno de sorpresas, gratas sorpresas.

-Ven en una hora, podemos almorzar y luego aclaramos todo – un suspiro de alivio se escuchó del otro lado.

-En un rato estoy por ahí – confirmo y cortamos.

Controle los mensajes y llamadas de cada celular. Lo peor de todo fue escuchar los mensajes de Bella llorando pidiéndome que la atendiera o la fuera a ver, que solo le diera una posibilidad de explicarme que paso, mi princesa había llorado demasiado, la había hecho sufrir no tan solo al no dejarles explicarme lo que pasaba sino al alejarme cuando me dijo lo del embarazo. Tenía que inventar algo para estar de alguna manera todo el tiempo informado sobre Bella, no me gustaba involucrar a la gente en mis cosas pero…

-¡Hola Edward! – Kiara como siempre estaba alegre, algo que debía ser muy normal a su edad.

-Kiara ¿Cómo estás? – sonreí.

-Estudiando… y mucho…. Aclaro para que no me retes – reí un poco.

-Eso está muy bien, es todo lo que debes hacer – confirme una vez más.

-¿Cómo está tu papá? Mis padres ya saben porque te fuiste tan rápido y estaba cuando mamá le aviso a Jane, ni se inmuto – no esperaba otra reacción por parte de Jane.

-Es natural en ella – conteste -. Gracias por avisarle a tus padres – fue todo tan rápido que a ella la encontré de pasada cuando me iba y recordé que no había avisado en la casa por lo que le pedí les dejara dicho dónde estaba.

-¿Y tu padre? – insistió.

-Está bien, va a salir adelante – confirme -. Necesito que me hagas un favor, uno grande, voy a quedar en deuda contigo.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, dime que es – era muy parecida a Alice, no había duda.

-Estas lejos de todos, no quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación – aclare antes de seguir.

-Estoy en la casa de una compañera así que no hay riesgo de nada - confirmo.

-Perfecto – tomo aire profundo -. Bella está embarazada…

-¡En verdad! ¡Te felicito Edward, vas a ser papá! – exclamo emocionada y era una sensación muy placentera recibir estas felicitaciones, algo se removió en mí.

-¡Gracias! – exclame contento.

-¿¡Y Bella, como esta!? ¿¡Cuando la vuelvo a ver!? – me reí con ganas, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se asomó Alice.

-Con lo que tengo para encargarte la vas a ver seguido, creo que más que yo – eso era seguro, Kiara iba a ser mi contacto permanente con Bella.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – notaba la ansiedad en su voz.

-En principio quiero que vayas viendo ropa…

-¡Para él bebe! ¡Me encanta eso! ¡Hoy mismo empiezo! – exclamo con más alegría, ojala me dejara terminar de hablar.

-Perfecto, por ahora eso, luego te llamo, tengo que cortar – Alice me esperaba sentada en la cama.

-De acuerdo, felicidades de nuevo papá Edward – dijo en tono de burla y reí.

Con Alice nos miramos durante unos minutos, luego me senté a su lado y quedamos en silencio, realmente se la veía triste y si bien estábamos alejados no me gustaba verla así, sin detenerme a pensarlo mucho la abrace y se acurruco en mi pecho para luego sollozar bajo.

-No llores – susurre -, todo va a estar bien – confirme.

Levanto la vista y me miro -. Siempre me he sentido segura en tus brazos – nos sonreímos.

-Estoy seguro que con Jasper sientes lo mismo – se encogió de hombros.

-No me puede abrazar mucho, solo somos amigos sin mucho contacto – su semblante me demostró cuanto la disgustaba eso.

-¿Por qué no han pasado a más? Fue a la reunión de un mes atrás y vino hasta aquí – resoplo molesta.

-Solo fue como amigo, aunque le he insistido miles de veces en que deberíamos pasar a mas, siempre repite que cuando termine el tratamiento todo cambiara – bese su mejilla.

-¿Y cómo va eso? – me sonrío como hacía mucho no la veía sonreír.

-Mucho mejor, tenemos que hablar largo y tendido nosotros dos, yo cometí un grave error – ahora parecía culpable.

-Alice nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo con respecto a lo que paso con Carlisle, tú quieres que lo perdone porque dices que no fue su culpa, pero para mí es todo lo contrario, él tiene mucho que ver en todo lo que paso, sino hubiera mentido, si de alguna manera hablara conmigo pero nunca lo quiso hacer, sé que él sabe mucho más de lo que alguna vez me dijo, está ocultando cosas que podrían ayudarme y mucho….

-Está bien, tienes razón no vamos a estar de acuerdo, porque a pesar de todo me cuesta creer que Aro tenga tanto poder como para que hagas todo lo que quiere – rodé mis ojos y solté el abrazo para ponerme de pie.

-¿No te vasto con lo de tu internación? – pregunte algo molesto.

-Edward no puede tener tanto poder, es algo increíble…

-¡Acabo de arreglar la situación de dos personas a las cuales Aro las tenía amenazadas! – Exclame exasperado - ¡a uno lo amenazaba con un error que nunca cometió pero Aro y su gente crearon todas las pruebas para acusarlo por abuso de menores, el otro lo amenazaban con acusarlo de tráfico de drogas cuando no era así! – me miro sorprendida.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú? – pregunto realmente interesada.

-Yo solo moví las cartas, Jake es el que hace el trabajo arduo, el descubrió toda la mentira detrás de eso y pudimos ofrecerles una salida – Alice suspiro profundo.

-Sueño contigo – dijo cambiando de tema, me senté nuevamente a su lado.

-Me extrañas como yo a ti – era la más simple explicación pero negó con la cabeza.

-Te sueño con una niña hermosa en brazos, pero los veo en brumas, como si no fuera algo muy claro…

-No significa nada – dije esquivando su mirada.

-En el sueño ella es tu hija, tengo una sensación… una pequeña princesita viene en camino – una sonrisa se me escapo.

-Son solo sueños – esquive el tema nuevamente, pero sabía bien que viniendo de Alice era mucho más.

-Sabes que no es así, Bella vino esta mañana, eran las cinco de la mañana cuando estaba en la puerta, la deje pasar sin preguntar nada ¿están juntos? – la mire apenado.

-No deberíamos, no es bueno para ella, pero estamos juntos – me sonrío.

-¿Voy a tener una sobrina? – pregunto sonriendo aún más.

-Nadie puede saber que es mía – confirme.

-Aun no pueden estar juntos – la mire con tristeza -. Edward, eres medico ¿Por qué no se cuidaron? – suspire profundo.

-Fue un mal entendido entre Bella y yo – me limite a decir.

-¿Y qué va a pasar?

-No lo sé, Alice. Si me separo de Jane y me voy con ella ahora, como esta todo, solo las pondría en peligro y no quiero eso – Alice me abrazo y correspondí el abrazo con ganas.

-Esta nueva vida cambia todo – se separó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos -. Es importante que todo se resuelva – aseguro y asentí.

-Adelante – dije cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Edward, Charlie ya llego – Esme nos miró sonriendo.

-Vamos a ver que novedad tiene – dije poniéndome de pie.

Mientras íbamos bajando el timbre de la casa sonó, Esme se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entro Jacob seguido de Emmett, me acerque rápidamente hasta ellos y nos saludamos con un apretón de manos.

-¿Estas ocupado? – pregunto Emmett.

-Charlie es el jefe de policía, vino a informarnos sobre lo sucedido con Carlisle – dije a manera de explicación.

-Volvemos más tarde – dijo Jake.

-No hay problema, se pueden quedar, además te invite a almorzar y no hay problema con que escuchen – ingresamos al living los tres y nos acomodamos.

-Charlie que novedad hay - lo apuro Esme.

-Como le comente ayer a Edward, dimos con una persona que vio todo, ayer la llevamos a la jefatura y presto declaración – asentimos -. Según lo relatado por la señora Rosemary fueron dos individuos, uno de ellos no lo conocía y no lo pudo ver bien porque no se bajó del auto en el que iban, el otro sujeto es conocido por todos – lo mire sorprendido -, por lo que no le fue difícil reconocerlo.

-¿Quién fue Charlie? – me miro serio.

-James… James Witherdale – apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, que le pasa a ese hombro. Era difícil pensar que en un pasado había sido mi mejor amigo.

-¡James! – exclame furioso. Sentí la mano de Alice apretar la mía y cuando la vi estaba pálida -. ¡Alice! – apenas me miro, estaba temblando, era miedo.

-¡Alice, hija! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Exclamo Esme tomando su mano – Edward - murmuro mirándome.

-James – fue lo único que pudo murmurar Alice muy bajo, fue apenas audible.

-Charlie voy a llevarla a su habitación y vuelvo – el solo asintió mientras cargue a Alice en mis brazos y seguido por Esme la subí a su habitación.

Esme abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar y luego retiro las colchas de la cama, acomode a Alice y me senté a su lado, aún seguía con su vista perdida pero podía notar los ojos llorosos, que le hayan nombrado a James y entrara en este estado me daba la pauta de que algo malo pasaba.

-Deberíamos llamar a la doctora Rosalie – dijo Esme y no podía estar más de acuerdo en eso, parecía una recaída y no quería verla en el estado que estaba antes.

-¿Tienes idea de donde esta Jasper? – él era psiquiatra también y puede ser la pudiera examinar más rápido.

-Tengo su número de celular, podemos llamarlo para que vuelva, esta anotado en la agenda que está en el living al lado del teléfono – asentí.

-Trato de terminar rápido con Charlie, quédate haciéndole compañía – Esme asintió y salí de la habitación.

Cuando baje vi a Jacob conversando tranquilamente con Charlie mientras Emmett los escuchaba atentamente, me miraron cuando estuve cerca, todos con una nota de preocupación en la cara.

-Alice necesita descanso – dije simplemente y asintieron -. Hago una llamada a su doctora y vuelvo contigo Charlie.

-¿Si quieres puedo ir a buscarla? – ofreció Emmett y lo mire sorprendido.

-Ella vive en California…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero vino el avión privado con Bella y conmigo – eso me dejo sin palabras.

-¿Mi Bella? – Pregunto Charlie contrariado - ¿Ella esta Forks? – insistió.

-Vino para apoyar a Alice – comente -. Emmett, Jacob es Charlie Swan… el padre de Bella – dije rápidamente, lo único que me faltaba era que Charlie se enterara de mi relación con Bella y estoy seguro que no lo tomaría para nada bien.

-No me aviso, ni siquiera paso por casa – ciño su entrecejo.

-Se hospedo en el hotel porque llegamos a la madrugada, seguramente ira a su casa en breve – dijo Emmett con mucha tranquilidad.

-Emmett traerías a la doctora Hale – pedí y se puso de pie.

-Sera un gusto – asentí -, vuelvo en unos minutos.

-¿Tienes cómo manejarte? Puedes llevarte el auto de Carlisle – iba a buscar las llaves.

-No hace falta, alquile un auto – confirmo y asentí, él se marchó y mire a Charlie.

-Charlie ¿Qué paso con James? – me miro y asintió, era mejor volver a un tema más seguro.

-Lo estamos buscando, está escondido pero tengo la certeza de que no salió de Forks, no sabemos los motivos por lo que le disparo, en un principio pensamos que era un intento de robo pero no estoy seguro – me senté frente a Charlie.

-¿Por qué no estás seguro? – respiro profundo y se quede pensativo.

-Según el relato del testigo, James se bajó del auto en el que llego y fui directo apuntando a tu padre y no titubeo al disparar, no le hablo en ningún momento… - asentí -, hubiera sido distinto de ser un robo, hubieran intercambiado algunas palabras, le hubiera pedido algo, como las llaves del auto, el efectivo, pero no, solo se acercó y le disparo – apreté mis puños con fuerza, no entendí porque James haría algo así, que nosotros hayamos dejado de ser amigos en no muy buenas circunstancia no lo consideraba un motivo para actuar de esta manera.

-Tu padre tiene algún enemigo, alguien que lo haya estado amenazando – y en ese momento escuche el click en mi cerebro, mira a Jake de reojo y el solo asintió en un pequeño asentimiento.

-No Charlie, no tiene ningún enemigo que yo sepa – más bien era conmigo el problema y ahora ya sabía con certeza lo que había pasado.

-Estamos buscando intensamente a James, confió que en pocas horas daremos con él, igualmente una patrulla va a estar cerca de aquí y envié un policía a cuidar a tu padre en el hospital – se puso de pie y lo imite.

-Muchas gracias Charlie, mantenme informado de cada avance – tendí mi mano y la estrecho con un fuerte apretón.

-Apenas tenga más noticias me comunico – lo acompañe hasta la puerta y se marchó.

Cuando volví al living Jake me miraba serio, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras saque mi celular, estaba seguro que esto había sido obra de Aro, lo que no me esperaba es que James tuviera algo que ver con ellos o que se encontraran relacionados de alguna manera. Marque el número de Aro, luego del tercer timbrazo respondió.

-Fue obra tuya – no lo deje hablar, fue un ataque directo, no tenía ganas de sus indirectas.

-Buenos días Edward – contesto de manera parsimoniosa -. ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto en el mismo tono.

-Lo que paso con Carlisle – dije mientras comencé a caminar de un lado para el otro.

-¿Qué le paso a mi viejo amigo? – rodé mis ojos y resople.

-¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Aro! ¡James le disparo y está internado! – exclame exasperado.

-Es una lamentable noticia, le enviare algo a tu madre para brindarle mi apoyo – apreté mi mandíbula.

-No te acerques a Esme – había sido estúpido, hice el movimiento en el hospital sabiendo que él no se quedaría tranquilo y no puse sobre aviso a mi familia -. Esto es por lo del hospital – afirme.

-Cada acto trae su consecuencia, una movida por una movida, lo pensaras mejor otra vez – tire un poco de mi pelo.

-¡Te juro Aro que algo le pasa a Carlisle!...

-¡No estás en posición de amenazar! Te moviste como no debías – dijo cortándome.

-Y lo voy a seguir haciendo, te voy a sacar de nuestras vidas para siempre, eso te lo aseguro - corte en el acto, tenía ganas de aventar el celular contra la pared pero me contuve.

-¿Aro está involucrado en lo que le paso a tu padre? – Esme estaba parada en las escaleras y me miraba ceñuda.

-Esme…

-Dime la verdad – respire profundo.

-Sí, lo está – confirme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? – no podía mentirle, seguramente me terminaría echando la culpa, e incluso me echaría de la casa pero no iba a mentir.

-Pude comprar todas las acciones del hospital, quede como accionista mayoritario, él se enteró en la reunión de hace unos días y no le gusto mi movimiento…

-Y esta es su forma de vengarse por eso – afirmo cortándome y asentí. Se quedó pensativa mirando la nada, solo podía esperar su reacción y tenía la certeza que no sería la mejor para conmigo.

-Mamá – la llame luego de varios minutos que estuvimos en silencio, me miro seria y distante, algo muy raro en ella.

-Ninguno almorzó, voy a servir en la cocina – su voz fue fría y se encamino en dirección a la cocina -. Calculo tu amigo se queda – miro a Jake y le sonrió un poco -. Soy Esme Cullen nunca nos presentamos formalmente, te he visto ya varias veces – le tendió la mano.

-Jacob Black, es bueno conocerla formalmente – correspondió el saludo.

-Vamos a la cocina, es hora de almorzar – asentí mientras la seguía.

-¿Alice? – me anime a preguntar.

-Logre que se durmiera – dijo secamente -. Acomódense que les sirvo – le hice seña a Jake para que tomara asiento y me acomode también.

-Emmett se fue a buscar a la doctora Hale, está aquí en Forks – me miro sorprendida y asintió. Era definitivo que me molestaba y mucho estar peleado con mi madre, cuando me miraba tan seria sentía un gran pesar.

-No sabía que estaba acá, Jasper no me dijo nada – murmuro.

-Vino con Bella y Emmett – explique y me miro un segundo.

-Emmett parece un buen chico – asentí.

-Es un buen amigo, al igual que Jake, son como hermanos – miro a Jake y volvió a sonreírle cálidamente.

-Te has rodeado de gente muy buena, gente que se preocupa por ti – su tono fue raro, no de enojo, ni reproche, fue algo extraño.

-Quiero pensar que si – conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

Estuvimos como cinco minutos comiendo en silencio hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa y Esme se apresuró a levantarse para ir a atender, escuche la voz de Emmett y más personas, unos minutos después entraron en la cocina.

-Edward – mire a Esme -, sírvele de comer a Emmett, Jasper y Bella – dijo y asentí -, voy a acompañar a Rosalie donde esta Alice – dijo sonriéndome de manera más cálida y salió de la cocina.

-Yo lo hago – dijo Bella apresurándose a la cocina y la detuve rápido tomando su cintura.

-Siéntate, yo te sirvo – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo.

-Puedo hacerlo – sonrió y mi día no iba muy bien, mas después de confirmar que Aro estuvo detrás de lo de Carlisle, pero una sonrisa de ella era toda la recompensa para un día así.

-Aun estas pálida, prefiero que no te muevas mucho – me moría por besarla, y aunque la mayoría en la habitación sabia de nuestra situación era mejor no cometer deslices.

-Edward, puedo….

-Puedes, pero prefiero que no lo hagas – me sonrió de manera cálida y sin decir más se fue a sentar, mientras me dispuse a servir el almuerzo a todos.

Serví el almuerzo a todos con la ayuda de Emmett, durante unos minutos luego de que cada uno tenía su plato servido me quede mirando a la que sería mi nueva familia y amigos, todo estaba cambiando, por momentos demasiado rápido y me asustaba porque cada vez había más personas a mi alrededor, personas importantes y a las que temía perder.

-¿Pasa algo? – Esme se paró a mi lado, negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos cuando acaricio mi rostro.

-¿Alice? – pregunte sin abrirlos.

-Esta con la doctora, fue bueno que estuviera acá – asentí y la mire sonriendo.

-Almorcemos – dije y no acomodamos con el resto.

Luego de almorzar y ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina, nos fuimos al living, el ambiente que se respiraba en la casa era más tranquilo y cálido, Bella estaba sentada a mi lado y de vez en cuando rozaba su brazo con el mío, un leve contacto pero me transmitía miles de sensaciones.

-Edward – quedamos en silencio cuando la doctora Hale me llamo desde el pie de las escaleras.

-¿Cómo esta Alice? – pregunte poniéndome de pie.

-Mejor – respire aliviado -. Quiere hablar contigo y con Bella – dijo con gesto severo -. Es hora de que deje de esconder la verdad y quiere que la sepan primero ustedes…

-¿Qué verdad? – pregunto Esme nerviosa.

-Vamos a esperar que Alice esté dispuesta a contarles a todos, es algo muy importante y difícil para ella – Esme se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina -. Suban – insistió la doctora Hale.


	46. Capítulo 45: La verdad busca la luz

_**Capítulo 45: La verdad busca la luz.**_

_**(Alice y Edward POV)**_

**Alice POV**

Escuchar el nombre de James trajo el peor de todos mis recuerdos, siempre supe que había una razón por la cual nunca me agrado, miles de veces prefería tenerlo lo más lejos posible, era tan distinto a mi hermano que nunca pude comprender porque eran tan amigos, cuando se distanciaron me sentí aliviada era lo mejor que nos podía pasar a todos.

Cuando Edward y Bella se fueron a Londres, James se puso muy extraño, incluso escuche el rumor de que había tenido problemas con Aro Volturis, pero después de un tiempo se lo veía pasearse por Forks como si nada hubiera pasado, Victoria se mudó con Riley a Europa y nunca más se supo de ella, creo que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, alejarse de James.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Esta noche nos juntamos – confirmo Mía, era mi compañera de estudio desde que llegue a New York -. Tenemos mucho que hacer para mañana – lo sabía muy bien, sino fuera porque del estudio dependía todo mi futuro me tomaría varios años sabáticos para solo dedicarme a las compras, era menos estresante.

-Sería feliz si viviéramos en un eterno fin de semana – Mía se rio con ganas, pero no me daba mucha gracia, lo decía absolutamente en verdad.

-Gastando mucho dinero todo el tiempo – afirmo ella aun riendo y asentí con ganas, aunque no me emocionaba gastar dinero, más bien adoraba comprarme ropa, mucho ropa, de estilo único para poder cambiarme todo el tiempo.

-¡Alice Cullen! – exclamaron detrás de mí y me gire en el acto porque la voz me resulto muy familiar.

-James – dije poniendo mala cara, hacía dos años que no lo veía o quizás un poco más, no me gustaba antes y ahora tampoco era santo de mi devoción.

-Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos – se acercó y tendí mi mano en el acto para evitar me saludara con un beso.

-Es cierto – tomo mi mano y la llevo a su boca para dejar un beso en el dorso, me dio mucho asco.

-¿Y Edward? ¿También estudia acá? – pregunto sonriéndome como si no lo supiera en realidad, esa sonrisa tan como malévola que solía hacer me daba escalofríos.

-Estudia acá – me limite a confirmar.

-¿Y Bella? – la extrañaba horrores, aun me era difícil comprender como se había ido sintiendo algo tan especial como lo que sentía por Edward.

-Está muy bien…. Debo irme – me di la vuelta y sin dejarlo hablar tome a Mía del brazo para que caminara y nos fuéramos.

-Es guapo – dijo Mía cuando habíamos hecho unos pasos.

-No es bueno – me limite a contestar.

No estaba muy segura de comentarle a Edward sobre mi encuentro con James, pero al llegar a casa y ver su cara de tristeza supe que no era lo mejor, era su estado todo el tiempo, Edward podía estudiar con fervor, dos carreras al mismo tiempo, podía salir de vez en cuando a distraerse, estar con mucha gente y en familia, pero su alma estaba en pena, algo profundo y doloroso, lo notaba todas las noches cuando llegaba.

-Hola – murmure sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

-Twin – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, muy forzada.

-¿Qué paso? – suspiro profundo.

-Jane insiste con la boda, pero me volví a negar – abrí grande mis ojos, ojala hubiera una manera de evitarla.

-Papá y mamá lo saben – afirme y asintió - ¿Estás seguro de no poder evitarlo definitivamente? – ojala solo dijera que no, no podía pasar mucho.

-Estoy seguro – se levantó y luego de besar mi cabeza se encamino para su dormitorio -. Alice – sus ojos estaban tan apagados que muchas veces me daban ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Twin? – me sonrió un poco más genuinamente.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? – no mostro ninguna emoción.

-Viajando, está bien – confirme.

-Supongo está disfrutando mucho – murmuro y solo me limite a asentir.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-En algunas sesiones supiste mencionar que con James tuviste una de tus peores experiencias – mire a Rosalie y asentí -. Es hora de que saques eso de tu interior, lo llevas ocultando mucho tiempo y es necesario avanzar – respire profundo y cerré los ojos.

-Creo que es hora – murmure cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Alice – tocaron mi cintura con mucha suavidad, me gire rápidamente a la vez que me alejaba.

-James mantén tus manos lejos de mí – dije con firmeza, faltaba muy poco para que Edward llegara y daba las gracias por eso.

-Dime algo ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? – pregunto sonriéndome mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-No es de tu incumbencia – dije y comencé a caminar por donde tenía que venir Edward.

-Solo quiero conversar un poco – dijo siguiéndome y acelere el paso, gracias a dios alcance a divisar a Edward a lo lejos.

-Ahí este Edward – dije en voz alta y fuerte, mientras me encontraba más tranquila porque estuviera tan cerca. Me gire y James caminaba en el sentido contrario.

-¡Alice! – mire a Edward y me sonrió más sinceramente que otros días.

-¡Al fin llegas! – exclame mientras me abrace a él.

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunto con algo de ansiedad y respire aliviada cuando me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien…

-Estas temblando, no estás bien – me corto en el acto, fui muy estúpida porque no le conté con quien me había encontrado.

-Solo tuve una discusión con un compañero – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Segura es eso? – asentí sonriendo.

-Vamos Twin, llego el fin de semana y nos toca descansar – sabía que no estaba muy convencido por mi respuesta pero no insistió.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Edward siempre ha sido un pilar importante en tu vida – Rosalie me miraba intensamente.

-Siempre lo fue, tenemos una profunda conexión – aunque ahora no estaba muy presente por cómo nos habíamos distanciado.

-¿Por qué James lo evitaba? – respire profundo.

-James supo ser el mejor amigo de Edward, cuando mi hermano comenzó el noviazgo con Bella se alejaron y creo que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, James no es una buena persona – me quede en silencio intentando tomar coraje para confesar todo.

-Estas muy segura que es malo – dijo Rosalie y luego de una respiración profunda tome valor.

-No quiero dar muchos detalles – ella asintió.

-Lo que puedas, todo de a poco – aseguro Rosalie.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"**Alice lo siento, no me esperes, Jane apareció de improvisto y tengo que ir a cenar con ella"** – decía el mensaje de Edward, resople molesta habíamos venido juntos en su auto.

"**Gracias por avisar, veo si un compañero me puede alcanzar. Suerte con Jane"** – escribí en respuesta.

"**Si no te alcanzan toma un taxi, es demasiado tarde"** – su respuesta fue inmediata.

"**Como digas Twin"** – escribí en respuesta.

Salí de clase junto con todos mis compañeros pero para mí mala suerte nadie me podía alcanzar a casa, así que fui a buscar un taxi, el problema que al ser viernes todos se estaban yendo rápido y el lugar estaba quedando desolado, no me gustaba para nada. Camine un poco mirando hacia ambos lados, un auto estaciono unos pasos más atrás y camine rápidamente en dirección opuesta. Sentí los pasos detrás de mí, eran acelerados, alguien corría en mi dirección.

-¡Te alcance! – James se plantó frente a mí de pronto y me sobresalte.

-¿¡Que quieres!? – pregunte algo asustada, no se lo veía bien, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Te estaba buscando – recorrió con su mirada todo mi cuerpo.

-No entiendo para que, no tenemos nada que hacer juntos – dije y me sonrió de manera siniestra, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-Al contrario, tengo algo que hacer contigo – se abalanzo sobre mí, pero me apresure a correr para el lado contrario, solo pude hacer uno cuantos pasos cuando un hombre se interpuso ante mí y choque con su cuerpo. Me agarro de los brazos con fuerza.

-¡Dijiste que podías solo con ella! – empecé a sacudirme para tratar de soltarme de su agarre pero apretó más sus manos en mis brazos.

-La tenía controlado, no iba a llegar muy lejos – contesto James cuando llego a nosotros.

-¡Esto tiene que ser rápido! ¡El jefe no quiere errores! – lo mire asustada, su gesto era de piedra, no había emoción en su rostro.

-Puedo ser rápido, no hay problema – el que me sostenía rodo sus ojos y resoplo molesto.

-Vamos, por allá – hizo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a arrastrarme sin aflojar el agarre. Podía sentir el latido de mi corazón tronando en mis oídos, al igual que mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo.

-¡SUELTAME! - grite con todos mis pulmones una y otra vez, no había nadie cerca y cada vez nos adentrábamos más en la oscuridad.

El hombre que me sostenía me tiro contra el piso y luego James se me vino encima, sus labios dejaban el rastro de saliva por mi cara, mi cuello y más abajo a medida que iba tirando de mi ropas abriéndola para quitármela, podía ver entre las lágrimas al otro hombre parado como si fuera una estatua sin inmutarse por lo que me pasaba, ni un solo gesto surcaba por su rostro mientras yo desesperada y bañada en llanto trataba de quitarme de encima a James. El dolor se instaló en mi cuerpo cuando bruscamente se adentró en mí, no iba a dejar de luchar, por lo que seguí empujándole y pegándole como podía, mientras el reía y gemía en mi oído disfrutando de lo que me hacía.

-¡Vámonos! – todo había terminado por fin, solo pude abrazarme a mí misma y llorar más.

-Puedo divertirme un poco más – James se agacho y paso su lengua por mi mejilla, mi estómago se convulsiono y contuve el vómito.

-Las ordenes fueron especificas – la voz gruesa y dura del otro hombres fue siniestra. Saque mi celular y mientras los dos estaban distraídos, con las manos templando y tratando de no llamar la atención apreté la cámara y apunte hasta ellos.

-También puedes divertirte, Aro ni ninguno de ellos tiene porque enterarse, están en Volterra…. – de un solo golpe el hombre tumbo a James.

-Les dije que no eras el adecuado para este trabajo – estaba los dos distraídos dándome la espalda -, eres un maldito hablador, cierra la boca – le volvió a pegar con fuerza y James se retorció de dolor. Me levante lentamente, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero contuve los gemidos de dolor para no llamar la atención de ninguno y empecé a retroceder.

-¡Alice se escapa Toshiro! – Exclamo James y me miraron - ¡Nos está filmando! – siguió y como pude empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

Logre escaparme, no sé muy bien cómo, cuando llegue a casa Edward estaba durmiendo, estuve por más de tres horas en bajo la ducha llorando y tratando de sacarme todas las sensaciones que habían dejado en mi cuerpo, su olor, su aliento aun lo sentía en mi piel. Escondí la memoria de mi tarjeta, no tenía pensado denunciar, no quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? – Edward tenía sus ojos llorosos, luego de contarle a Rosalie le pedí que hiciera subir a mi hermano y Bella para contarles también.

-Todo fue muy difícil – dije sin poder mirarlo -. Al otro día fue cuando entraron en el departamento para robar – Edward abrió sus ojos.

-Buscaban la grabación – afirmo con la voz entrecortada.

-Calculo que si… - me encogí de hombros -, yo empecé a sentirme cada vez peor, James y ese hombro…. Toshiro… me los encontraba todo el tiempo….

-Deberías haberme dicho, todo hubiera sido distinto – Edward se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas -, por lo menos te hubiera ayudado a superarlo de otra manera – Bella me abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento amiga – murmuro muy bajo y ya no pude contener las lágrimas.

Bella me acuno en su abrazo y cerré los ojos, para cuando los volví abrir era tarde en la noche, ella estaba acostada a mi lado y tomaba una de mis manos, dormía profundamente y murmuraba en sueños aunque no entendía lo que decía.

**Edward POV**

La casa estaba en silencio, después de la confesión de Alice no estaba para nada tranquilo, que James estuviera dando vueltas aun sin ser apresado no me gustaba, era un riesgo muy grande. Ahora estaba comprendiendo aquel mail que Aro envió a Nahuel, el psiquiatra anterior de Alice, en el cual le indica que ella fuera era un riesgo muy grande, tenía una grabación en donde lo nombraban a él, era la primera vez que tenían esa complicación.

Luego de hablar con Alice y dejarla sola con Bella fui al hospital a controlar el estado de Carlisle, estaba evolucionando muy bien, me confirmaron que había despertado por unos pocos minutos, pero Peter prefirió mantenerlo dormido para que no sintiera tanto el dolor, lo cual no me pareció mal.

Baje a la cocina todo estaba en silencio ya que era la madrugada, puse agua a calentar y busque una taza para prepararme un té, hubiera preferido que Bella aún no se enterará, no por ocultarle algo tan importante, sino por su estado, no era bueno con ella embarazada estar todo el tiempo en tensión y triste, porque así había quedado luego de que escuchamos a Alice y aunque le pedí y rogué una y otra vez que fuera a su casa a descansar y de paso despejarse, se negó y se quedó con Alice para hacerle compañía.

-Hola – la voz de Alice me sobresalto aunque fue apenas un susurro.

-¿No puedes dormir? – pregunte y negó con la cabeza -. Siéntate te preparo un te – me sonrió y se acomodó en una de las sillas altas frente al desayunador.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que te conté? – pregunto y respire profundo.

-Nunca pensé que algo así podía pasarte, nunca me espere que fuera eso, siempre supuse era algo grave pero no tanto así – apenas la mire.

-Me refiero a que piensas sobre lo de Aro – la mire ceñudo.

-¿Aun tienes dudas sobre lo que es capaz de hacer? – Negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces porque te negabas a creerlo? – me sonrió levemente.

-Porque ahora quiero superarlo y aceptarlo, antes me negaba a aceptar lo que había pasado – la tetera silbo y apague el fuego, prepare las dos tazas y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué ahora y no antes? – me sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-Porque vas a ser papá y quiero ayudarte a estar con Bella – sonreí.

-No quiero que te mezcles más en esto, ninguna de ustedes – tomo mi mano.

-No puedes seguir haciéndolo todo, te viste obligado a casarte con Jane para salvar a nuestros padres, la única respuesta que obtuviste fue una negación a contarte la verdad, luego me ayudas y te echo la culpa, Bella vuelve y no pueden estar juntos, la verdad no sé de donde sacas la fuerza para seguir adelante, pero es admirable – me encogí de hombros.

-Ustedes son importantes, no quiero que les pase nada.

-Eso es lo peor, nos cuidas y ninguno te ayuda, solo nos alejamos y te dejamos solo, es hora de que cada uno tome su lugar en todo esto y se haga cargo de sus actos – la mire serio el igual que ella a mí -. Yo quiero hacer, quiero que puedas ser feliz con Bella y la niña que esperan….

-¿¡Bella está embarazada!? – cerré los ojos con fuerza, la voz asombrada de Esme me sobresalto. ¿Acaso nadie dormía en esta casa? – Edward – me llamo Esme.

-Sí, Esme, Bella está embarazada – confirme girándome para mirarla.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? – se acercó hasta mí y me miraba ceñuda.

-No era el momento – me excuse -, además nadie puede saberlo…

-No puedes ocultarlo – me corto.

-Tampoco puedo hacerlo público ¿Acaso crees que Jane estaría tranquila o Aro? Ninguno de los dos me dejaría pasar algo así y le harían daño, aunque me duela en el alma no puedo decir que ese bebe es mío – Esme tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Todo se va a arreglar cariño, te lo prometo – me dio un pequeño beso - ¿Por qué están despiertos a esta hora? – nos miró alternando a Alice y luego a mí.

-Fue un día difícil – murmuro Alice, sé que Esme estaba esperando le contara - ¿Puedo ir a dormir contigo? – Esme la abrazo y asintió.

-Ve a descansar – Esme acaricio mi mejilla -, te prometo que dentro de poco todo empezara a cambiar – ambas se marcharon tomadas de la mano. Lleve las tazas con el te sin tomar al fregadero.

Subí las escaleras y fui directo al cuarto de Alice, Bella estaba acostada durmiendo profundamente, me acerque lentamente destapándola de la misma manera y la levante en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuro muy bajo y mientras se aferraba de mi cuello.

-Te llevo a mi dormitorio – beso mi cuello.

-¿Alice?

-Esta con Esme – conteste bajo.

-Te amo – acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras empecé a caminar.

-También te amo princesa - conteste.

Cuando llegue a mi dormitorio la acomode en mi cama, la tape bien hasta arriba, cerré la puerta y me acomode a su lado, de manera automática busco abrazarse a mi cuerpo apoyado su cabeza en mi pecho, la envolví en mis brazos y por fin me pude dormir.

-Bella – no estaba en la cama, me desperté a duras penas. Mire el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, escuche el ruido que venia del baño -. Bella…

-¡No entres! – alcanzo a exclamar antes de vomitar dentro del inodoro. Me acerque y tome su pelo en una coleta.

-Tranquila – murmure mientras con la otra mano sobaba su espalda.

-No tienes por qué ver esto – murmuro rápido antes de vomitar nuevamente.

Me quede sentado a su lado – Si lo piensas bien también es mi culpa – me miro un poco y le tendí una toalla para que se limpiara.

-¿Por qué? – le sonreí.

-Llevas mi bebe, por eso estas así, por lo que es mi culpa también, podemos decir que plante la semilla de la descompostura – asegure y logre hacerla reír.

-Me voy a lavar un poco – la ayude a ponerse de pie.

-Ya se pasó el malestar – asintió con ganas.

Me quede acariciando su espalda mientras ella cepillaba sus dientes, aproveche cuando termino para higienizarme también, salió primero del baño y estaba esperándome sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Tengo que volver – negué con la cabeza -, tengo que trabajar – me senté a su lado sin decir nada, busque sus labios y la bese suavemente.

-Quédate conmigo toda la semana – pedí cuando me aleje solo un poco.

-No puedo – murmuro contra mis labios y nos volvimos a besar.

-Quédate Bella – pedí apenas alejándome.

-Tengo que volver – repitió.

Busque el borde de su remera y comencé a subirla, extrañaba mucho que tuviéramos intimidad, levanto los brazos y la saque rápidamente dejando su torso desnudo, lleve mis manos a sus senos y comencé a masajearlos suavemente, lentamente fuimos bajando hasta quedar acostados en la cama, me acomode al costado derecho de su cuerpo y fue el preciso momento que abandone sus labios para llevar mi boca a su pezón izquierdo para chuparlo con devoción una y otra vez apretándolo con mis labios y tirándolo para arriba. Los jadeos bajos de Bella comenzaron escucharse desesperados, su respiración se tornó pesada, su pecho bajaba y subía agitado, podía notar incluso el movimiento en su vientre y movía un poco sus caderas.

-Edward…. ¡Ahahaa!... – gimió mientras llevaba sus manos a mi pelo.

-Princesa…. Mi piccola principessa… - murmure contra su pezón haciendo que mi aliento caliente golpearan ahí y se estremeció entera.

Tome la remera que tenía puesta por la parte de atrás del cuello, bese una vez más la punta de su pezón y comencé a sacármela a los tirones, Bella me ayudo tomando el borde para a subirla y terminar de quitarla, busque sus labios besándola con desesperación, lleve mis manos a las tiras de su braga y las deslice por sus piernas tirándola no sé exactamente dónde.

-¡Te necesito! ¡Necesito enterrarme en ti! – exclame mientras me ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que bajaba mi pantalón con el bóxer.

-También te necesito… - murmuro en voz baja mirándome con los ojos negros por el deseo.

Tome sus piernas y las abrí, me acomode sobre ella y en una sola estocando profunda, dura y fuerte me adentre en ella, gemimos al unísono disfrutando los dos de la sensación de estar unidos nuevamente, entraba y salía de su interior una y otra vez, tome sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y llevándolos por arriba de su cabeza, besaba un poco sus labios, para luego bajar por su cuello y subir nuevamente a sus labios. Sus pezones duros como hermosas piedras rozaban la piel de mi pecho, una sensación exquisita recorría mi cuerpo.

-Te amo princesa – murmure y me miro jadeante pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te… amo… ¡Edward!... ¡Aaahhh!.. – gimió con desesperación.

Solté una de sus manos, baje contorneando el costado de su cuerpo, amase su nalga y busque la parte trasera de su rodilla, la aferre con fuerza y subí su pierna, jadeamos al mismo tiempo cuando me retire casi por completo de su interior y con una estocada profunda me abrí paso de nuevo en ella, quedando clavado al fondo de su útero. Sus paredes ondulaban contra mi pene apretándolo, aprisionándolo en su interior, podía sentir su esencia mojándome, bañándome de ella.

-Tan… estrecha… ¡Aaahhh!... eres… perfecta… - lamí el lóbulo de su oreja una y otra vez, Bella llevo su mano libre a mi pelo y tiro de ahí con fuerza.

-¡Edward!... me corro… - murmuro, sonreí tanto como me dejo el deseo y el éxtasis que me embargaba.

-¡Edward, Bella! – el golpe en la puerta me sobresalto.

-¡Ahora no Alice! – exclame fuerte, Bella tapo su boca para que no se escucharon los gemidos

-¡Es Jane, esta estacionando! – ahora no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Edward…. Bájate…. – mire a Bella sin dejar de moverme en su interior.

-No, terminamos, te necesito – dije rápidamente -. ¡Que no suba Alice! – grite mirando hacia la puerta.

-Después Edward – murmuro Bella.

-No, ahora – intento decir algo mas pero atrape sus labios con los míos y metí mi lengua en el fondo de su boca. Aceleré los movimientos, eran más intensos, fuertes, profundos y excitantes.

-Ya te vienes... Vamos princesa... Dámelo... – hable bajo en su oído, dos estocadas profundas más y el orgasmo de Bella exploto, exclamo mi nombre de manera contenida, sus paredes apretaron mi miembro en su interior haciendo que descargara mi semen en ella.

-Edward vístete – negué con la cabeza, me importaba una mierda Jane o cualquiera que no fuera ella en este momento -. Por favor, Jane puede subir – apenas me enderece, los dos aun respirábamos agitados.

-Solo te necesito a ti, nos fuguémonos juntos y dejemos todo – me sonrió y acaricio mis labios con su dedo índice.

-Eso sería hermoso, pero prefiero que termines con todo y te divorcies – busco mis labios y nos fundimos en un beso -. Cámbiate y baja, voy a estar en el dormitorio de Alice – pegue mi frente en la suya.

-Nos fuguemos – me empujo un poco y me deje caer en mi espalda.

-No, báñate, hueles a sexo – me reí.

-Fúgate conmigo – repetí mientras se ponía su remera.

-No, ve a ducharte – repitió divertida -. ¿Ves mi braguita? – le di una pequeña palmada en su trasero desnudo.

-No la vi… - me encogí de hombros y sonrió -, tomemos un avión, vayámonos del país – me sonrió divertida.

-Edward, por favor, si llega a subir Jane – ahora note la angustia en su cara.

-Tranquila – me levante y le di un pequeño beso -. No va a subir – vi sus braguitas colgando del borde del escritorio -. Mira lo que encontré – dije cuando las tome y la subí sobre mi cabeza.

-No siguas jugando, en verdad me pone nerviosa – le tendí su braga.

-Me voy a duchar – le di un pequeño beso -. La voy a sacar de la casa para que puedas salir tranquila.

-Gracias – se colocó su braga y arriba el pantalón que yo tenía anoche y luego de mirarnos por última vez, salió de mi dormitorio.


	47. Capítulo 46: Hora de las respuestas

_**Capítulo 46: Hora de las respuestas.**_

_**(Edward POV)**_

-¡No eres bienvenida en esta casa! ¡Te quiero fuera! – Fue lo primero que escuche cuando estaba llegando a la escalera - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte por acá?! – nunca había escuchado a Esme estar tan exaltada.

-Vine a buscar a mi esposo, que casualmente es tu hijo y se está quedando en esta casa – rodé mis ojos molesto cuando escuche la voz de Jane, me apresure a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Te largas! – alcance a ver como Esme le señalaba la puerta.

-¡Me voy cuando vea a mi esposo! – exclamo Jane.

-¡Jane! – Me miro sorprendida -, no le hables así a mi madre – resoplo molesta, me acerque rápidamente y la tome del brazo -. Vamos afuera.

-¡No me vas a atender afuera como si no fuera nada tuyo! – exclamo enojada.

-En esta casa, por si no lo notaste, no eres bienvenida – la arrastra hasta sacarla de la casa -. ¿A qué viniste? – pregunte cuando estuvimos solos.

-La noticia llego a California, mi lugar es al lado de mi esposo apoyándolo en este difícil momento – apreté mis puños con fuerza y tense mi mandíbula.

-No puedes quedarte aquí – eso no iba a pasar, no iba a dormir con ella en la misma cama en la que disfrute con Bella, no le haría eso a mí princesa.

-Te vas a un hotel conmigo – sentencie -. Reserva la habitación y llámame cuando la tengas, me voy en cuanto este desocupado, voy a estar en el hospital – sonrió triunfante.

-De acuerdo amor – me planto un beso suave y el sonido de la cámara no me sorprendió.

-¡Trajiste a alguien que nos sacara fotos! – me dio otro beso.

-Sera muy bueno para mí – fue hasta el auto y antes de entrar me miro apenas sonriendo -. Salúdame a Carlisle y la familia, tienen todo mi apoyo, los quiero mucho – dijo y se metió en el auto.

Entre en la casa encabronado, era una maldita farsante, me usaba y usaba lo que paso con Carlisle para su beneficio. Esme y Alice me esperaban en el living y resople molesto, ahora no tenía ganas de lidiar con lo que fueran a decirme ahora, solo pensaba que Bella estaba cerca, con mi bebe en su vientre y solo quería hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Carlisle? – me detuve antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Esme me miraba ceñuda.

-En una hora o dos, voy a preparar mis cosas para irme a un hotel con Jane – las dos se sorprendieron.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Esme.

-Porque no la quiero en esta casa y es mi esposa, seria sospechoso que no estuviera con ella – las dos asintieron.

-¿Quieres que guarde tus cosa mientas desayunas? – Esme apenas sonrió.

-Yo las preparo…. – suspire profundo -, quiero estar un poco más con Bella – dije más bajo.

-Con mamá estaremos en la cocina, quédate hasta el almuerzo y luego te vas – asentí en respuesta.

Subí directo al dormitorio de Alice, Bella estaba sentada en la cama ya vestida y me miro sonriendo, le tendí mi mano y se acercó a tomarla, sin decir nada la guíe hasta mi dormitorio nuevamente, cerré con llave en cuanto entramos y sin perder más tiempo comencé a desprender su pantalón.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto.

-Después, ahora quiero hacerte el amor – me arrodille frente a ella, le quite sus convers, luego baje su pantalón con las bragas, su hermoso pubis quedo frente a mí ya sonrosado. Acaricie la zona suavemente con la punta de mis dedos, la respiración de Bella se agito en el acto.

-No es seguro – murmuro, me acerque y sople los labios de su vagina.

-Estas embarazada, ya no tenemos problema con eso – murmure contra la piel sonrosada y volví a soplar logrando se estremeciera.

-No es… no-es-por-eso… - dijo rápido, la empuje un poco para atrás y su espalda dio contra la pared, me acerque y lamí la parte de su sexo más accesible -. Lo-digo-por-ella… ¡Ah, Dios! – exclamo cuando tome su clítoris con mis labios y lo tire un poco.

-Se fue a un hotel – murmure contra su clítoris y luego lo lamí. Seguí jugueteando con mi lengua en ese lugar mientras desprendía mi pantalón y comenzaba a bajarlo liberando mi enorme erección lista para la acción.

Me puse de pie, me quite la camisa que tenía puesta mientras Bella terminaba de desnudarse, sus ojos negros de deseo me alumbraban, se veía radiante, hermosa, totalmente gloriosa, la aferre de sus nalgas apretándolas con fuerza, la subí a mis caderas y sin esperar más me adentre en ella profundamente, jadeamos con desesperación, busco mi boca y nos besamos de la misma manera, sus labios se movían ansiosos contra los míos, metía su lengua en mi boca y la saca una y otra vez, parecia querer sincronizar el movimiento de su lengua con las penetraciones rápidas y profundas que daba en ella. Adentro afuera, una y otra vez, nuestras pieles sudadas, el fuego consumiéndonos, el amor guiándonos. Adentro afuera, su piel ardiendo tanto como la mía, su respiración pesada, sus senos apretándose contra mi pecho, mi dedo acariciando la entrada de su ano haciéndola estremecer, mi pene bañado de su esencia.

-Estas empapada – alcance a decir cuando me dejo respirar -…. Estrecha… mojada… toda mía… - me sonrió a medias y busco mis labios de nuevo. Su espalda daba una y otra vez contra la pared. Apreté más su nalgas y seguí entrando y saliendo de ella.

Las palpitaciones en su interior se intensificaron, mas humedad llenando su interior, mi miembro pedía su liberación, podía sentirlo creciendo en su interior, Bella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y elevo su torso, moría por acariciar sus senos pero estábamos muy cerca y el frenesí me envolvió llevándome a la desesperación, entraba y salía de ella con mayor rapidez, su interior se agito aún más apretándome, Bella tomaba bocanadas de aire profundas, su boca abierta en una hermosa O, sus ojos cerrados y apretados con fuerza, mis manos apretando sus nalgas y las suyas tirando de mi pelo. El primer respingo de mi pene fue acompañado de la explosión de su orgasmo, me vacié en su interior llenándola de mi esencia y mezclándola con la de ella.

-¡EDWARD! – grito fuerte cuando el orgasmo llego a su punto máximo.

-¡MI PRINCESA! – grite cuando me termine de vaciar.

…

-Edward… - gimió bajo, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared, la piernas bien abiertas y yo metido entre ellas lamiendo, besando, chupando y sorbiendo su sexo.

-Eres tan sabrosa… - murmure contra su entrada y luego lleve mi lengua adentrándola un poco en su interior, su cuerpo tembló de placer.

-Se… siente… ¡Aaahhh!... tan-bien… - quejidos bajos y su cuerpo en llamas, me fascinaba tenerla así. Mi celular sonó por tercera vez pero no pensaba moverme de donde estaba. Pellizque su clítoris con bastante fuerza -. ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Edward!... - ¡Ahaah!... – moví mi lengua en su interior varias veces recogiendo su esencia, la retire y saboree en mi paladar su jugo.

-Exquisita… - adentre dos dedos en su cavidad estrecha y comencé a besar sus nalgas, besos de lengua dejándolas repletas de mi saliva, Bella agitaba sus caderas totalmente excitada y entregada.

-¡Mas adentro! – pidió bajando un poco sus caderas. Adentre más mis dedos en ella moviéndolos en su interior -. Asiii…. Sigue… - apoyo su frente en la pared, perdida en las sensaciones, así era como estaba ahora.

-Vamos princesa córrete para mi – pedí con desesperación.

-Para… ti… - apreté sus paredes con mis dedos y se vino con fuerza - ¡EDWARD! – grito a viva voz.

-Muy bien princesa – saque mis dedos y me pare pegado a su culo. Tome sus caderas y las tire un poco para atrás -. Va a ser rápido – murmure en su oído y me adentre en ella de una sola estocada profunda.

-¡Dios bendito!... ¡Dame respiro Ed!... – bese su nuca bajando para su hombro derecho.

-Estrecha y exquisita… me matas princesa… me-tienes-obsesionado… - simule morder su hombro, acelere los movimientos maravillándome lo excitante que era sentir sus nalgas golpear en mi pelvis. Adentro afuera, una y otra vez, nuestros sexos chocándose de manera enloquecedora, su interior amoldándose a mi enorme miembro que la reclamaba una y otra vez como de su propiedad. Dos estocadas más y los dos alcanzamos el clímax al mismo tiempo, perfectamente sincronizado.

…..

Cuando finalmente bajamos para almorzar sabía que la cara de Esme era de molestia por lo que seguramente adivinaba estuvimos haciendo en la habitación, no lo había pensado mucho necesitaba hacer el amor con Bella y no me detuve a pensar que no era el lugar donde debía suceder. Bella estaba muy apenada y la entendía, yo no me sentía del todo cómodo tampoco. Esme nos miraba seria y cada tanto negaba con la cabeza, pero Alice parecia divertida con toda la situación. Calculo que un intento de evitar los silencios incomodos Alice encendió el televisor y puso las noticias, mi celular sonó y en la pantalla el nombre de Jane parecia burlarse de mí, me levante y fui hasta el living.

-Dime – fue todo lo que dije de mala gana.

-¿A qué hora vienes? Hace dos horas te mande el mensaje y te he llamado varias veces – rodé mis ojos.

-Estoy almorzando ahora, cuando terminemos nos vamos al hospital – fue toda mi contestación.

-Edward ¿Quieres ver sufrir más a tu familia? – fue una pregunta con un tinte de amenaza.

-No empieces Jane, deja a mi familia en paz, lo que hicieron con Carlisle, te juro que me la pagan – ya me estaba encabronando.

-No debiste hacer lo del hospital y no debes tratarme así, te aseguro que no te va a ir bien, estoy segura que no quieres que llame a mi padre para quejarme…

-No me amenaces, estoy harto de ti y tu padre, te aseguro que no voy a descansar hasta lograr sacarlos de mi vida para siempre – caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Nunca te voy a dejar ir y si llega a pasar que me dejes antes destruyo todo a tu alrededor, no juegues conmigo, no va a quedar absolutamente nadie a tu alrededor si lo haces – corto y estuve a punto de estampar mi teléfono contra la pared.

-¡Maldita! – exclame conteniendo el arrebato y me desplome en el sillón.

-Tranquilo cariño – la voz de Esme arrulladora me sobresalto, acaricio mi cabeza y nos miramos unos segundos, luego la abrace con fuerza -. Tranquilo, todo va a mejorar, te lo aseguro – murmuro.

-No lo creo – contuve las lágrimas -. Nunca va a cambiar y lo peor es que arrastre a Bella conmigo – la mire con tristeza -. Está embarazada mami – Esme acaricio mi rostro -, espera un hijo mío y solo nos podemos ver a escondidas – había dolor en su mirada.

-Embarazada – murmuro para sí misma, se quedó pensativa mientras seguía acariciando mi cabeza con ternura y suavidad -. Escúchame bien, todo va a cambiar para ti – lo dijo con tanta firmeza que lo creí, desde lo más profundo lo creí -. Te amenazo – aseguro y asentí.

-Jura que antes de dejarme ir destruye todo a mi alrededor y le creo, son capaces de cualquier cosa – no era miedo lo que tenía, o si, miedo por las personas a mi alrededor, porque sé que la amenaza es una certeza.

-Todo va a estar bien - repitió y asentí.

-¡EDWARD, MAMA! ¡VENGAN! – casi corriendo volvimos a la cocina. Alice señalo la televisión y mire la noticia que pasaban.

"…_**.fue encontrado en un almacén abandonada, atado de pies y manos sentado en un silla, había claras señales de haber sido golpeado incesantemente, heridas de unos cuatro días aproximadamente. Presentaba quebraduras de costillas, nariz, un brazo y mandíbula, también una fisura craneal, el rostro prácticamente desfigurado. La policía confirmo que llevaba su identificación y sus huellas dactilares concuerdan con los registros policiales.**_

_**James Witherdale estaba siendo buscado por la policía ya que era el principal sospechoso en el intento de asalto a mano armada cometido contra el Doctor Carlisle Cullen el pasado martes, la policía no ha confirmado si tiene sospechosos con respecto al asesinato del Witherdale y tampoco si con esta muerte queda cerrado el ataque al Doctor Cullen quien hasta el momento sigue internado con pronóstico reservado en terapia intensiva…."**_

Apague el televisor, las tres mujeres me miraron, mientras me senté derrotado en la silla. James era una esperanza, si lo atrapaban podía llegar a hablar de más e inculpar a Aro de algo, por lo menos nombrándolo sería algo.

-Aro – murmure y las miradas se clavaron aún más en mí. Me puse de pie, por eso Jane estaba acá.

-¿Crees que Aro lo hizo?... – me pasee de un lado al otro, seguramente no debían verlos cuando atacaran a Carlisle, era un nuevo error de James y Aro rara vez los perdona, seguramente era su manera de asegurarse que no hablaría si lo atrapaban.

-Edward – escuche la voz de Alice a lo lejos. Jane debió venir a asegurarse que se encargarían de James, quizás tampoco Carlisle debía sobrevivir, también podía reconocer a James y el otro hombre. _"¡Mierda, Carlisle!"_, exclame en mi mente.

-¡Debo ir al hospital! – exclame mientras salía de la cocina a toda prisa. Sé que me venían siguiendo pero no las espere, me subí rápido al auto de Carlisle y sin mirarlas arranque a toda prisa.

Entre en el hospital sin mirar a nadie, solo subí deprisa a la unidad de terapia intensiva, me pare en seco cuando entre en la habitación de Carlisle, en este momento podía imaginarme la cara de Esme cuando le dijera lo sucedido, el dolor de su mirada, su alma destrozándose, en mi mente su cara bañada en llanto al igual que la de Alice me atormentaba, había sido estúpido al no haberme dado cuenta antes, por no haberle brindado mayor seguridad. Me acerque a la cama y me apoye con las dos manos, y me quede mirando. Quizás era su culpa todo lo que pasaba, quizás solo era el destino que nos la jugo de mala manera, pero nuestra relación no debió terminar de esta manera, aún quedaba mucho por hablar, muchas cosas que curar, mucho que perdonar y podría haber sucedido que volviéramos a ser padre e hijo como debió ser siempre.

-Edward – la voz de mi Peter me trajo de vuelta - ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo mire apesadumbrado.

-Solo… estaba aquí… - dije sin agregar más.

-Siento no haberte avisado, paso muy rápido todo…

-Hubiera sido lo mejor que enterarme así – ya no había esperanza para nosotros, no volveríamos a ser padre e hijo.

-Lo siento – repitió -, hubiera preferido avisarte antes de que vinieras – me apoye en la cama.

-Edward…. – mire a Esme y trague en seco - ¡¿Dónde está Carlisle?! – exclamo nerviosa, Alice y Bella estaban con ella. No me atreví a mirarla de nuevo.

-Esme… - la llamo Peter, prefería lo dijera él, yo no me atrevía.

-Peter… – murmuro mamá.

-Tu esposo es un hombre terco, apenas despertó exigió lo sacáramos de terapia intensiva – mire a Peter con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, largue el aire que estaba conteniendo, parecia que el mundo había vuelto a girar.

-¡Despertó! – Exclamo Alice - ¡Papa, despertó! – repitió y Peter asintió.

-Vengan, les acompaño a la habitación donde está ahora – Bella me sonrió levemente pero apenas pude corresponder la sonrisa, cuando vi la habitación vacía pensé que Carlisle había muerto.

Cuando entramos en la habitación común del hospital Carlisle estaba acostado y nos miró sonriendo, tenía muy buen semblante y eso me dejo más tranquilo, el policía ya no estaba custodiándolo, de eso seguramente me tendría que encargar.

-Amor - dijo Carlisle tendiéndole la mano a Esme, en un movimiento rápido se acercó a él y se abrazaron con fuerza, él arrugo un poco su entrecejo por el dolor, pero aun así mantuvo el abrazo.

Esme sollozo en su hombro por varios minutos, Alice espero con paciencia hasta que ya no pudo aguantar y se acercó a abrazarlo, Carlisle las abrazaba a la vez mientras les murmuraba un "tranquilas", "estoy bien", una y otra vez.

-Peter - me miro y a la vez que Carlisle abrió los ojos y me miro.

-Dime Edward - me acerque a él.

-¿Ya le hicieron estudios? - pregunte y asintió.

-De sangre, orina y radiografía, para asegurarnos que está todo bien - asentí - ¿Quieres verlos? - asentí -. Ven conmigo.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos - anuncie mirándolos, el único que me dedico un mirada fue Carlisle.

Estuve cerca de una hora con Peter viendo los estudios, la evolución había sido muy buena por lo que en breve le estaríamos dando el alta, puede que fuera en menos de una semana, si es que lo podíamos mantener internado. Regrese a la habitación sin saber muy bien cómo me iba a comportar con él, no voy a negar que me asuste al pensar que había muerto y me lamente por cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros pero aun así era todo muy extraño.

-¿Qué haces afuera y sola? – Bella estaba fuera de la habitación sentada en el las sillas del pasillo.

-Están discutiendo – la mire sorprendido.

-¿Discutiendo? – Asintió - ¿Por qué? – me miro apenada.

-Por ti – eso me dejo más sorprendido -. Esme le pidió que te contara todo pero Carlisle no está convencido, Alice quiere lo mismo, me sentí algo incomoda y preferí esperar afuera – le sonreí levemente.

-Ve a descansar, te llamo para avisarte que paso – seguramente se sintió muy incómoda porque sin queja alguna asintió de acuerdo y se levantó para irse.

-Te escribo – asentí sonriendo.

-No podemos seguir así, Edward necesita nuestro apoyo – fue lo primero que escuche de Esme cuando entre en la habitación.

-Solo trato de evitarles más dolor – protesto Carlisle.

-No lo hagas – dije y los tres me miraron -, no necesito que me protejas de lo que haya pasado entre Elizabeth y Edward, necesito que me ayudes a liberarme de lo que me apresa ahora – Carlisle ciño su frente.

-No es solo por ti, di mi palabra en que nunca sabrían la verdad, se lo prometí a tu madre en su lecho de muerte y su abuelo – respire profundo.

-Sé que no eres de romper promesas, entiendo que cuando das tu palabra es para cumplirla, pero ahora mismo eso me está condenando – nos mirábamos de manera penetrante los dos -. Ahora vas a tener que decidir ¿me condenas o me ayudas? – Carlisle iba a hablar pero lo corte -. Si decides no ayudarme ten por seguro que nuestra relación queda muerta por siempre, pero no dudes que contigo o sin ti voy a llegar al fondo de todo y cuando nos haya librado de los Volturis, yo desapareceré de tu vida con ellos – Carlisle se quedó pensativo mientras espere su respuesta.

-Papá, por favor – rogo Alice.

Cinco minutos después Carlisle no hablaba, era inútil insistir -. Es mejor que me vaya – dije y sin esperar respuesta de nadie empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Carlisle, le cuentas todo lo que sabes o quiero el divorcio – me di vuelta en el acto.

-Mamá eso no es necesario – dije y me miro ceñuda.

-Lo es, ya todo es demasiado, lo salvas una y otra vez, mientras el solo da su silencio – volvió a mirar a Carlisle -. Se lo cuentas todo o lo hago yo, pero si llegamos a eso el mismo día entablo la demanda de divorcio – Esme no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, tomo su bolso y salió enojada de la habitación.

-Alice ve con mamá – ella asintió y salió deprisa también -. Lamento haber causado esto, voy a hablar con mamá en casa – Carlisle respiro profundo.

-No lo hago porque tu madre me vaya a pedir el divorcio, sino porque realmente te debo mi vida y eres mi hijo, no quiero que te alejes – dijo y una pequeña llama de esperanza renació en mí -. Acerca una silla – asentí e hice lo que me pidió. Me senté cerca de él y me miro sonriendo -. No voy a dar vuelta, eres un hombre y creo que es más que evidente que ya no debo protegerte tanto como cuando eras niño – esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya paso ese tiempo – murmure.

-Es cierto…. Ya paso… - me sonrió de manera calidad -. Como notaste en el informe que tuviste en tus manos Edward no era un buen hombre, desde muy temprana tuvo una fuerte adicción a las drogas, el alcohol y el juego – asentí -. Sus padres sufrieron cada uno de sus arrebatos y locuras, pero tu abuelo Anthony se cansó y lo enfrento un día que llego muy drogado, estuvo discutiendo durante mucho tiempo con él, su madre tampoco aguantaba mucho más la situación y se acercó a ellos para pedirles que se calmaran, Anthony estaba por irse porque no quería ver mal a tu abuela, tu padre lo empujo de derribándolo al piso, ella se quiso interponer cuando Edward estuvo a punto de pegarle y forcejearon, hasta que cayó por las escaleras, no hubo nada que hacer ella falleció en el acto – trague con dificultad, ahora solo quería escuchar todo el relato, no me iba a detener a razonar todo -. Edward como es comprensible se asustó, y le rogo a tu abuelo una y otra vez que lo denunciara, que no quería ir a la cárcel, le juro miles de veces que dejaría todos los vicios, tu abuelo cedió ante los ruegos, perdió a su esposa y no quería perder a su hijo, y con sus contactos se encargó de que no saliera a la luz, creo que un informe sobre los golpes de tu abuela llego demasiado lejos y por eso se rumorea que la muerte fue bajo circunstancias sospechosas, muchos estaban acertados pensando que había sido Edward quien la mato.

-¿Hay alguna prueba de lo que hizo o desapareció todo? – pregunte.

-No lo sé, nunca pregunte sobre eso – contesto Carlisle.

-Sé que Edward no se curó – Carlisle respiro profundo.

-Durante un año estuvo un poco más alejado de todo, controlado, pero después volvió a lo mismo – hizo una pausa, parecía concentrado, seguramente tratando de aclarar sus ideas -. Cuando conoció a tu madre volvió a controlarse, ella fue a vivir a la casa familiar cuando quedo embarazada, pero Edward no era un hombre de mucho autocontrol y cada vez estaba más violento, le dio una fuerte golpiza a Elizabeth, estuvo internado mucho tiempo y casi los pierde, volvió a pedido de Anthony a la casa pero las cosas no marchaban nada bien, Anthony era consciente de que su hijo no estaba en sus cabales y que en cualquier momento terminaría matando a Elizabeth por lo que luego de otra fuerte golpiza cuando ya estaba el embarazo avanzado decidió que ella debía marcharse y él se encargaría de ayudarla, golpeada como estaba la saco del hospital, no fue la mejor idea porque no estaba bien como para manejarse sola, estaba muy débil e inestable, su corazón no iba a resistir mucho.

-¿En ese momento la encontraste? – asintió.

-Entro en trabajo de parto antes de tiempo, estaba muy débil, su corazón apenas pudo resistir el parto, estaba consciente, solo los pudo ver al momento de nacer, alcanzo a firmar el acta de nacimiento de cada uno – Carlisle tenía un semblante muy triste -, antes de que muriera le prometí que los cuidaría, que no dejaría que su padre se los llevara y me entrego una libreta donde estaba la manera de contactar a Anthony – murió a las pocas horas de dar a luz.

-Nos conoció, por lo menos nos pudo ver una vez – la historia de Elizabeth era realmente triste y sufrida, demasiado.

-Sonrió, a pesar de todo, sonrió cuando los vio – los dos respiramos profundo -. Contacte a Anthony, más allá de mi promesa pensé que lo mejor era llamarlo para que un familiar se hiciera cargo de ustedes, en cierta forma que tu estuvieras más débil fue una bendición, servicio sociales no se los llevaría hasta que tu no estuvieras fuera de peligro y me dio tiempo de contactar a Anthony y que viniera a verlos.

-Con él arreglaste todo – asegure y asintió.

-Cuando llego los conoció y desde ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ustedes, era un hombre millonario y poderoso, con muchos contactos – eso lo sabía por el informe -. Esme en esa época trabajaba en la nurseríe como ayudante, era su forma de suplir nuestra incapacidad de tener hijos – explico y asentí -, se encargó de ustedes desde que se enteró de todo, ella los alimentaba, se pasaba horas hablándote y animándote para que salieras adelante, Anthony se encariño con Esme, cuando supo que no podía tener hijos fue cuando nos propuso que nos quedáramos con ustedes, pero no como una adopción, sino como hijos propios, tenía miedo de Edward él había mandado gente para localizar a Elizabeth y estaba preocupado por el futuro de ustedes.

-Ya estaban firmadas las actas de nacimiento – dije y Carlisle asintió.

-El dinero mueve montañas hijo, tu abuelo se encargó de todo, las actas firmadas por Elizabeth desaparecieron, se encargó de realizar las que correspondía con el nombre de Esme y mío como si fueran nuestros hijos naturales, quedo el registro de la internación en el lugar, luego nos dio una pequeña fortuna para su cuidado y nos compró una casa.

-¿Qué paso con él? – Anthony era un buen hombre al que le había tocado un hijo descarrilado.

-Edward fue quien encontró a Elizabeth, los padres de ella reclamaron el cuerpo y lo llevaron a Chicago, fue cuando Edward los empezó a buscar con más ahínco, estoy seguro que él amaba a Elizabeth pero las adicciones nublaban su mente, cuando nos descubrió tuvimos que huir, cambiamos de ciudad con la ayuda de Anthony, sé que descubrió que él nos ayudaba a mantenerlos lejos, durante un tiempo no supimos de ninguno y cuando tuvimos noticias de nuevo Edward estaba muerto y Anthony muy enfermo.

-¿Aun tienes contacto con él? – Carlisle me miro apenando.

-Está muy enfermo Edward, el contacto no es directo, le envió fotos de ustedes y cartas contándole como están, pero es un apartado postal, no tengo su dirección – todo sonó a advertencia y note que lo decía no de acuerdo en brindarme esa información.

-Entonces lo que ahora tiene es el certificado original – asegure.

-Anthony tenía una autorización firmada por Elizabeth ante un escribano público, en el caso de que a ella le pasara algo él era tutor legal de ustedes – explico.

-Por lo tanto no habría nada ilegal en que Anthony nos entregara a ustedes, lo malo es como se realizó todo – dije y Carlisle asintió -. ¿Tienes esa autorización? – negó con la cabeza.

-La mayoría de los papeles están en poder de Anthony.

-Sabes que debo contactarme con él – afirme y Carlisle asintió.

-Le enviaremos una carta al apartado postal, veremos su respuesta – no quedaría así, quizás Jacob podía averiguar algo con ese número de apartado.

-Gracias – Carlisle esbozo una sonrisa más grande, hacia años no manteníamos una conversación civilizada y tranquila.

-¿Saben algo de James? – pregunto luego de que estuvimos varios minutos en silencio.

-Lo encontraron esta mañana muerto en un almacén abandonada – Carlisle abrió los ojos grande por la sorpresa.

-Todos acá hablan del intento de robo, pero no fue eso…

-Fue un encargo de Aro – dije cortándolo.

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente – agrego.

-Fue mi culpa – me miro sorprendido -, compre a espaldas de él las acciones del hospital, soy el accionista mayoritario y se enteró en la última reunión, esta fue su respuesta a mi movimiento – no pude mirarlo por lo que agache mi cabeza.

-No es tu culpa Edward – cerré los ojos cuando sentí su mano acariciando mi pelo.

-Si yo me hubiera mantenido en mi lugar nada te habría pasado – lo escuche respirar profundo.

-Mi muchacho…. – dijo con ternura -, si hay algo que admiro y por lo que me siento orgulloso de ti es tu forma de luchar, nunca te has rendido, ni cuando ninguno estuvo a tu lado para apoyarte – trague duro y lo mire, tenía un nudo en mi garganta -. Yo lleve muy lejos mi silencio, te debía la verdad y la oportunidad de hacer tu vida como mejor te plazca sin que nadie la rija más que tú.

-Es todo lo que quiero – murmure.

-Entonces llego el momento de movilizarnos – lo mire sin entender muy bien el comentario -. Llévame a casa, vamos a escribirle a Anthony – dijo resuelto y ceñí mi entrecejo, realmente no podía pensar que lo dejaría salir aun del hospital.

-Aun no te voy a dar el alta – dije resuelto y me miro sorprendido -, la operación no fue fácil Carlisle – se puso serio -, me llevo tiempo y te dejo débil, mínimo tienes que estar una semana internado, antes de eso no te doy el alta – confirme.

-Soy médico Edward, puedo cuidarme – se quejó y sonreí un poco.

-Pero yo soy el medico que tiene a cargo tu caso y no te autorizo a levantarte de esa cama – me sonrió.

-De acuerdo, lo que digas – se encogió de hombros -. Busca la Odisea en la biblioteca, allí esta lo que necesitas – dijo y asentí.

-Te veo más tarde, voy a hablar con Esme – asintió.

Apenas salí de la habitación marque el número de Jake, la policía ya no estaba custodiando a Carlisle y no tenía idea cual sería el siguiente paso de Aro, era mejor conseguirle seguridad.

-Edward ¿Cómo está tu padre? – pregunto apenas me atendió.

-Mucho mejor, ya no está en terapia – conteste.

-¿Te enteraste lo de James? – pregunto con urgencia.

-Lo vi en las noticias temprano, sabes que tienes que estar atento por si surge algo – asegure.

-Por supuesto, ya lo estaba haciendo aunque acá no tengo todo lo necesario – seguramente eso le dificultaba seguir rastros, pero había sido muy bueno que estuviera acá.

-Jane llego, así que sería mejor no nos veamos ¿te encargaste de lo que te pedí sobre Bella? – ahora más que nunca la necesitaba segura.

-Apenas volvamos tendrá alguien custodiándola sin que se dé cuenta – aseguro y era un alivio grande.

-Perfecto Jake, ahora lo que necesito es que consigas alguien y lo envíes al hospital, Carlisle también tiene que estar seguro – y seguramente debería pensar en Alice y Esme también.

-Cortamos y me pongo en campaña – aseguro.

-Gracias Jake, tengo que dejarte ahora – después de un rápido saludo cortamos.

* * *

_Adelanto Capítulo 47: Mis obligaciones con Jane._

_Jane gemía alto, casi a los gritos, se mecía sobre mí con rapidez bajando y subiendo por mi erección, si quería terminar rápido con esto necesitaba una ayuda, evoque el recuerdo de Bella, moví un poco mis caderas imaginándome la cara de mi pequeña princesa en mi mente, lo sensual que se ve mientras hacemos el amor, su cuerpo cálido sobre el mío, la forma que su cuerpo se agita y mueve cuando esta sobre mí. Los gritos de Jane me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, estaba llegando a su final y el mío no estaba muy lejos_

* * *

Bueno espero que estos 5 capítulos les gusten, espero con ansias sus reviews y pronto vuelvo a subir más! Ese adelanto que les parece, Edward y Jane siguen casados, hay cosas inevitables. Besos, Nati :)


End file.
